REBEL HEART
by Sandyn8
Summary: Syaoran Li, un Doctor modelo, amable, inteligente y bondadoso. Sin embargo, algo en su pasado lo tiene inquieto. Sakura Kinomoto, una chica rebelde, antipática y mal educada a causa de las horribles vivencias de su juventud. El destino puso a ambos en sus respectivos caminos... ¿Podrán superar sus inquietantes pasados juntos? ¿Lograrán curar sus heridas? SXS Drama / Romance.
1. Nuestro Mundo

_Bienvenidos! Ésta es una historia original basada y protagonizada por dos de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP._

 _¡Que la disfruten!_

* * *

 _ **REBEL HEART**_

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1 "Nuestro Mundo"**

Empezar a narrar una historia siempre es complicado, y lo es más, si la historia en sí ya es complicada para quienes la protagonizan.

Sí, la vida es complicada, hay momentos malos, difíciles, agridulces… pero sobre todo, no hay que olvidar que la vida es bella por más cliché que eso suene.

Porque, dentro de toda la obscuridad en la que nuestra vida pueda estar sumida, siempre hay que recordar, que para que podamos ver la luz, debe existir un poco de sombra.

Y supongo que ahora te preguntarás, qué tiene que ver todo esto… pues bien, todo lo anterior, es justamente lo que nuestros protagonistas deben aprender…

Por favor, déjame presentártelos…

¿Por quién debería empezar? …. Ah ya sé, comencemos con él, con Syaoran.

Syaoran Li es un chico de 27 años de edad. De cabello castaño algo despeinado. Es alto y un poco delgado.

A simple vista podría intimidar, ya que su rostro siempre muestra una expresión seria, reservada. Sin embargo, si somos observadores y lo miramos fijamente a los ojos color ámbar, podremos notar que aquel chico de rostro serio, no es más que la amabilidad en persona. Porque eso era Syaoran, una de las personas más amables que quizá conozcas.

Desde muy pequeño siempre le ha nacido las ganas de ayudar a lo demás. Es por eso que hace un año, se graduó exitosamente como Médico. Syaoran pensaba que así, podría ayudar a más personas, a mantenerlas sanas, _vivas._ Además es muy sociable, le encanta interactuar con las personas. Es por eso que era una persona muy querida en el Hospital General de Tomoeda, el lugar donde trabajaba.

A la vista de cualquiera, podríamos pensar que el joven Dr. Syaoran, tenía la vida resuelta, incluso una vida perfecta, es decir, era muy bueno en su trabajo, querido por sus compañeros y pacientes… pero recuerda, que detrás de una enorme sonrisa, quizá se esconda algo más… y Syaoran no era la excepción…pero de eso ya te hablaré más tarde.

—Buenas noches Dr. Li, ¿Tiene guardia está noche? –preguntó una de las enfermeras al castaño.

—No. Esta noche me toca ir a casa. –contestó con una sonrisa cansada, y es que ser médico es una de las profesiones más exigentes tanto física como mentalmente.

—Me alegro Doctor, ha trabajado mucho esta semana, aproveche que va a casa y descansé.

—Muchas gracias, lo haré.

Syaoran se despidió de la enfermera, tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió al estacionamiento del hospital. Llegó hasta su auto y antes de poder entrar en el, alguien lo llamó.

—¡Hey! Doctor Li, ¿Ya se va? –preguntó un chico de la misma edad de Syaoran. De cabello azulado y unos bonitos ojos azules enmarcado por unas redondas gafas.

—Hola Eriol. –saludó el ambarino. —Llámame por mi nombre, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños. –rió.

—Es que me gusta fastidiarte un poco amigo. –comentó divertido el chico de gafas. —Hace mucho que no tenías la noche libre. Es sábado, ¿Tienes algún plan?

—¿Plan? –pensó un poco. —Sí, tengo un plan. Me iré directamente a la cama. Estoy muerto.

—Oh vamos Syaoran, sé que puedes pensar en algo mejor que eso. Diviértete un poco, no todo se trata del trabajo.

—Lo siento, es sólo que estoy muy cansado y bueno… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Amigo, hay cientos de cosas que puedes hacer, no sé, ve una película, ponte con algún videojuego, o mejor aún, sal de tu casa un rato, ve a algún bar a tomarte algo.

—Bueno lo de la película no suena mal…

—Bien, hazlo, relajante un rato. Lo necesitas.

—Si, creo que haré eso.

—Oye Syaoran… ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya estás durmiendo mejor?

—Eh… no. Me encantaría decirte que sí pero como siempre, me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño, además cuando logró dormir…

—Las pesadillas continúan ¿No es así? –interrumpió su amigo preocupado.

—Si… –suspiró cansado. —Algún día se irán… espero…

—Veras que sí. Pronto lo harán, ya verás. Sólo se paciente y ten calma. Lo que pasó... Bueno… ya sabes… aún está muy reciente en todos nosotros… sobre todo para ti. Es lógico que no puedas dormir bien, pero debes intentar despejar tu mente y...

—Lo sé. –interrumpió cansado el castaño. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho lo mismo una y otra vez…? —Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y consejos, pero, sin querer sonar grosero, ahora mismo no estoy de ánimos para que me des terapia aquí en el estacionamiento. –fingió una diminuta sonrisa.

—Lo siento amigo… A veces no puedo evitar que mi profesión de Psicólogo salga a relucir… además, sabes que me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias. Lo sé…. Bien, me iré a casa. ¿Tú te quedas aún?

—Si. Tengo un paciente aún. Ya no debe tardar en llegar.

—De acuerdo. Entonces entra y mejor encárgate de darle terapia a tu paciente y no a mí. –se burló Syaoran.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego. –rió Eriol.

Eriol Hiragizawa, un Psicólogo de la misma edad de Syaoran. Ambos se conocían desde el jardín de niños. Desde el primer instante en que se conocieron, nunca más se alejaron, eran muy unidos, mejores amigos, casi como hermanos.

Eriol siempre estaba cuidando de su amigo, pues el castaño a veces resultaba algo distraído, y al ser tan noble y amable con los demás, olvidaba de cuidar de sí mismo. Sobre todo después de… _aquello_ ….

Syaoran llegó a su departamento. Para ser el hogar de un hombre que vivía sólo, tenía demasiado limpio y ordenado, y bueno, él era así, aunque quizá tenga que ver el hecho de que el castaño casi no pasaba tiempo ahí pues casi todo su tiempo se la pasaba trabajando en el hospital.

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a buscar alguna película en Netflix, aunque a decir verdad, no sabía por qué había contratado aquel servicio, es decir, tiempo es lo que menos tenía y menos para ver películas o engancharse con alguna serie.

Estuvo alrededor de 15 minutos buscando y buscando hasta que se dio por vencido.

—Quizá Eriol tenga razón… –se dijo a si mismo. —Quizá deba salir de casa…

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, Syaoran salió de su departamento y se dirigió al cine más cercano… o en realidad, al único cine que había en aquel pequeño pueblo perdido de Tokio.

Después de ver la cartelera nada le llamó la atención. Habían puras películas de terror y acción, y en la mayoría de ese tipo de funciones hay mucha sangre, masacres y accidentes. Y no es que Syaoran fuera sensible o algo por el estilo, bueno, era doctor después de todo, pero justamente por eso no le gustaba ver ese tipo de cosas. Lamentablemente en su profesión veía de eso a diario en el hospital…

—¿No le convence ninguna? –preguntó de repente una joven de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes.

—Eh, no. La verdad que no. –rió levemente. —¿Trabajas aquí? –preguntó deduciendo aquello ya que la chica llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo con el logotipo del cine.

—Si. –dijo sin más.

—¿Tú cuál verías?

—¿Yo? –soltó una risita burlona. —Ninguna. No me gustaría perder mi tiempo viendo el tipo de basura que proyectan hoy en día. Además el cine es muy caro, y si voy a darme el lujo de gastar, prefiero que sea en algo más… ¿Cómo decirlo? –pensó. —Algo más cultural, algo que me haga pensar y a la vez olvidarme de todo. Y con este tipo de películas basura, sólo pierdo el tiempo entre chistes baratos y efectos especiales…

—¿Así que prefieres el cine de arte? ¿Documentales? …

—Si. Podría decirse que sí. O lo que sea es mejor que está basura.

—Creo que al trabajar aquí no deberías estarme diciendo este tipo de cosas…–rió el ambarino levemente intentando ser amable.

—Exacto, trabajo aquí. Pero eso no significa que no pueda tener mis propias opiniones. –decía seria.

—Es verdad… entonces… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—¿Disculpe? Ya le dije que yo no vería nada de lo…

—Sí. Eso ya lo entendí. –interrumpió sonriente. —Dime el nombre de alguna película o documental que te guste y lo veré.

—¿Es enserio? –preguntó extrañada la chica, pues el sujeto que tenía frente a ella era algo peculiar… por no decir raro según ella. —¿No prefiere entrar a alguna función? Es decir, ya está aquí…

—Sí, de verdad. Para serte honesto, a mí tampoco me agradan mucho las películas comerciales, prefiero otro tipo de cine, pero no encontré nada interesante en Netflix y…

—¿Tiene Netflix? Pues ahí hay unas películas increíbles. ¿Le gusta el cine independiente? Porque si es así, hay una película llamada Copenhague y…

—Veo que te gusta mucho el cine ¿verdad? –interrumpió muy alegre Syaoran al ver a la chica menos sería en cuanto comenzó a hablar de lo que le gustaba.

—Bueno… si no quiere que le diga… –se puso un poco sonrojada y a la defensiva.

—Lo siento. –rió Syaoran. —Perdón por interrumpirte. Es sólo que te veías muy alegre… bien… Copenhague ¿verdad? –mencionó la película que la chica comentó anteriormente.

—Si. Esa… –dijo más calmada.

—Bien la veré… gracias por la recomendación. Que tengas linda noche. –dijo el castaño y comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento, pero antes de salir se giró hacia la chica. —Eh, tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Que le importa. –dijo seria. Sin embargo el ambarino era muy paciente y amable con los demás como para que aquello le molestará.

—Kinomoto.

—¿Disculpe? –se sorprendió la chica de que aquel extraño supiera su apellido.

—Eso dice tu gafete. –dijo el castaño sonriendo y señalando el pequeño cartelito sobre el chaleco de la chica que contenía dicha información. —Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto. –Y dicho esto el doctor salió del establecimiento.

…

" _Que extraño sujeto..."_ pensó la chica…

Y bien, déjenme presentarles a la otra protagonista de esta historia.

Aquella chica del cine es Sakura Kinomoto de 21 años. En una chica de estatura normal, ni muy baja y ni muy alta; delgada con un lindo cabello castaño que llevaba un poco más por encima de los hombros y unos bellos y grandes ojos verdes.

Quizá puedan pensar que era una chica maleducada, y quizá tengan razón. Pero a decir verdad la vida de la ojiverde no había sido nada fácil para su corta edad.

Desde muy pequeña, la vida no le ha dado más que patada tras patada.

Su padre abandonó a su madre y a ella cuando la pequeña Sakura tan solo tenía 3 años de edad. Por lo tanto, la ojiverde no tenía idea de cómo era su padre. Por otro lado, su madre nunca superó el abandono, y cayó en una inmensa depresión y en el cumpleaños número 8 de su única hija, se suicidó.

Sakura quedó al cuidado de su abuelo ya que no tenía ningún otro familiar que se hiciera cargo de ella.

Pero eso no es todo. El abuelo nunca quiso a Fujitaka, el padre de la chica, pues había embarazado a su hija Nadeshiko con tan solo 16 años. Y mucho menos le hizo gracia cuando abandonó a su hija y a su nieta. Lamentablemente Misaki, el abuelo, nunca quiso a Sakura, pues era la hija de aquel sujeto que el tanto odiaba e incluso le decía a Sakura que por la culpa de ella, su única y amada hija se había muerto.

Es por eso que la chica y su abuelo nunca lograron llevarse bien. Tuvieron una relación cortante, prácticamente ni hablaban y cuando lo hacían, sólo se gritaban un par de insultos y frases hirientes.

A la edad de 15 años, Sakura se quedó sola en el mundo, pues su abuelo, su único familiar, murió de un paro respiratorio.

Desde entonces, la ojiverde ha tenido que mantenerse por sí misma, consiguiendo pequeños trabajos en cafeterías, librerías, etc. Donde fuera con tal de tener un poco de dinero para poder comer y pagar la renta del pequeño departamento con el que solía vivir con su a abuelo.

Sakura tuvo que dejar sus estudios pues sus trabajos de medio tiempo no le permitían asistir a clases. Sin embargo ella sabía que sin la debida educación sería muy difícil salir adelante. Es por eso que se inscribió a unas clases públicas en la noche para poder terminar la preparatoria. Y así lo hizo, sin embargo aquello tuvo un costo muy alto en la vida de la castaña.

El profesor de dichas clases, Yue, un chico de 25 años de largo cabello platinado, delgado y bastante atractivo, no dudo en poner sus azules ojos en Sakura, pues con tan solo 15 años, era una jovencita bastante guapa.

Cómo era de esperarse, Yue comenzó a cortejar a la ojiverde. Primero empezó a hacerle cumplidos sobre su cabello, sus ojos, que era muy linda, inteligente, etc. Luego comenzó a hacerle pequeños regalos como chocolates, flores… Y claro, para una joven chica que prácticamente lo había perdido todo, encontrarse con una persona amable y que mostraba interés en ella, no pudo evitar enamorarse completamente de Yue, su profesor…

En cuanto Sakura terminó sus estudios, ella y Yue comenzaron una relación seria. Al principio iban lento, sin prisas. Él la invitaba al cine, a cenar, le compraba un montón de libros pues a la ojiverde le encantaba leer.

Con tan sólo dos meses después de salir, Sakura le entregó su virginidad a él. Poco después comenzaron a vivir juntos en el departamento de ella. Pero inmediatamente notó un cambio enorme en su novio. Pues este dejó a un lado su amabilidad y comenzó a tratarla mal, a golpearla, a ofenderla y la obligaba a tener relaciones cada que a él se le daba la gana.

Sakura no podía hacer nada por remediar su situación, hasta que uno de sus compañeros de aquella cafetería dónde solía trabajar por las mañanas, se percató de las heridas y golpes en varias partes del cuerpo de la chica.

Kaito, un chico de 18 años, le prometió a la joven Sakura que la ayudaría a solucionar su problema. La ojiverde accedió ya que no sabía que más hacer y no podía solucionarlo por ella misma.

Un día, Kaito con un grupo de amigos fue al departamento de la chica y sacaron a golpes a Yue amenazando con demandarlo si se volvía a acercar a Sakura. La chica estaba muy agradecida por aquello, y Kaito… bueno, él quería su "recompensa"…

—Muchas gracias Kaito, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte esto… –decía una Sakura de 15 años después de terminar su turno en la cafetería.

—Bueno, a mí se me ocurre una cosa…

—Claro, lo que sea. Después de lo que hiciste por mí aquel día, te debo mucho.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… Bien, está noche me pasaré por tu departamento…

—¿A mí departamento?

—Si… ehh… qué tal si me preparas una cena o algo así… –decía nervioso.

—Una cena… ¡Claro! Con mucho gusto lo haré Kaito. –sonrió la ojiverde.

Esa noche Kaito llegó a su casa como había dicho. Entró, cenaron una rica pasta que la chica preparó y poco después sin decir nada, se abalanzó contra ella y comenzó a besarla con fuerza en los labios, después su cuello…

Sakura estaba muy asustada y no sabía que hacer, estaba inmóvil por la situación. El chico comenzó a despojarla de sus prendas, ella se resistía pero era inútil, el chico era más fuerte que ella.

Ya casi de darse por vencida y antes de que Kaito pudiera hacer otra cosa, alguien le arrancó de encima al chico.

Era Kurogane, el novio de una de sus vecinas. El chico sacó a Kaito y llamó de inmediato a la policía.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó angustiada su vecina que había entrado con su novio al departamento.

—S…s…sí. –logró articular una muy asustada Sakura.

—No te preocupes, ya terminó todo… al parecer llegamos a tiempo y él no logró… bueno… ya sabes... —Por cierto, soy tu vecina, Tomoyo. Vivo en el departamento de abajo. Mi novio y yo escuchamos unos gritos y decidimos venir…

—Y qué bueno que lo hicimos. –comentó su novio.

—Gr…gracias…

Tomoyo y Kurogane eran los vecinos de Sakura. En realidad no se conocían de nada, pues nunca entablaron una conversación. Sin embargo eran muy buenas personas y desde aquel día que salvaron a la ojiverde, la ayudaron a salir adelante,

Kurogane, era un tipo alto, fornido y de cabello negro. Era muy serio pero amable. Él era el gerente de una sala de cine, por lo cual empleó a Sakura de inmediato a tiempo completo. De este modo, Sakura logró estabilizarse. Por otro lado, Tomoyo le regalaba ropa que no usaba e incluso algunas veces le compraba ropa nueva aunque Sakura siempre se negaba a aquello, pero Tomoyo siempre lograba su cometido.

La pareja fue de gran ayuda para la ojiverde, aparecieron en su vida cuando pensó que su destino no podía ir a peor.

Sin embargo todas sus vivencias desde muy pequeña, el abandono de su padre, el suicidio de su madre, la mala relación con su abuelo fallecido, su novio abusivo y un intento de abuso sexual, hizo que Sakura se volviera una persona fría, sería, reservada, arrogante y desconfiada de las personas, sobre todo de los hombres…

Con las únicas personas que era un poco más abierta era con sus vecinos, Tomoyo y Kurogane con los que logró entablar una bonita y sincera amistad. Y ahora, Sakura con sus 21 años, seguía trabajando en aquel cine y ayudaba de vez en cuando a Tomoyo con alguna de sus producciones, pues ésta trabajaba como editora audiovisual en una televisora local. Aunque el sueño de Tomoyo siempre había sido trabajar en una producción cinematográfica.

Es por eso que debido a sus peculiares vecinos, actualmente Tomoyo de 25 años y su novio Kurogane de 26, quienes eran amantes del cine, lograron contagiarle esa pasión por la cinematografía a la ojiverde.

…

—Hola Sakura. –saludó Tomoyo a su vecina que iba saliendo de su departamento.

—Hola Tomoyo. Buenos días. –saludó educadamente la castaña.

—Adivina qué… uno de mis compañeros de la televisora me digo que filmarán unas cuantas escenas de una película, ¡aquí en Tomoeda!

—¿Qué, enserio? –preguntó emocionada. —Eso es fabuloso, aunque me pregunto a quién rayos le puede interesar filmar en un aburrido pueblo como éste….

—Pues ya ves que no es tan aburrido. A algún productor le debió interesar algo de por aquí.

—¿Y sabes dónde van a filmar? Me gustaría echar un vistazo. –desde que sus vecinos se involucraron en la vida de la ojiverde, a ésta le nació un amor enorme por la cinematografía, incluso quería estudiar algo relacionado con eso, pero claro, como era de esperarse cualquier carrera referente al cine era bastante cara. Y Sakura no podía permitírselo, así que se entusiasmó bastante cuando se enteró que filmarán algo en su ciudad.

—Sí. Pero debes guardar el secreto Sakura. Lo que menos quieren es que se enteré más gente.

—Vale, vale, lo prometo… además no es como si tuviera miles de amigos además de tú y Kurogane.

—Bueno, tendrías más si fueras más sociable con los demás. Si tan solo te comportaras con el resto del mundo como lo haces con nosotros…Vale, vale… te diré dónde van a filmar… –cambió ella sola de tema al ver la cara de aburrimiento que estaba poniendo su amiga. —Van a filmar en el hospital de Tomoeda.

…

—Oye Syaoran, ¿Sabes por qué hay tanto movimiento en el hospital? Hay mucha gente y están bloqueando el paso a algunas zonas del edificio. –preguntaba Eriol un poco irritado y es que uno de sus lugares favoritos para relajarse estaba bloqueado el acceso. —¡No me dejaron subir a la azotea! Puedes creerlo…

—Por lo visto no te han dicho ¿cierto? Van a filmar una película aquí. –decía Syaoran sin más.

—¿Enserio? Vaya… una película, ¡Que genial! ¿Y sabes que van a grabar? Quizá un capítulo de Gray's Anatomy…

—No creo amigo. –rió el ambarino. —Quizá alguna de esas películas cursis o algo por el estilo.

—Tienes razón. Lo más seguro es que sea algo así.

Durante toda esa semana el hospital estuvo muy movido. Entre los pacientes, los médicos y la producción de la película que no paraban de entrar y salir del edificio con equipo de filmación. Eriol estaba un poco fastidiado por aquello, también muchos del personal de hospital, aunque muchos más eran los que estaban emocionados por eso, es decir, vendrían actores y actrices famosos. Y bueno, Syaoran era parte de los que estaba un poco irritado por el asunto, sin embargo no le daba importancia.

Unos días después llegó el tan esperado día donde comenzarían con las grabaciones. Todas las chicas del hospital estaban muy emocionadas cuando vieron llegar al actor del momento, Takashi Yamazaki. Por otro lado los chicos no dejaban de suspirar ante la belleza de la actriz Rika Sasaki.

—¿Ya vio Dr. Li? –pregunto uno de los enfermeros. —Rika Sasaki paso a mí lado hace un rato y ¡Dios! Es bellísima.

—No la he visto aún en persona, pero la he visto en la TV, es una chica muy guapa. –contestó el ambarino sin mucho interés.

…

— ¿La puedo ayudar en algo señorita? –preguntó un guardia de seguridad fuera del hospital.

— Eh… ¿qué no es obvio? So…soy una paciente, y este es un hospital ¿cierto? –decía Sakura nerviosa, pues su plan de infiltrarse en la filmación podría ser arruinada por aquel guardia si no jugaba bien sus cartas. —Y vengo a ver a un médico.

—De acuerdo. Adelante. La escoltaré hasta la sala de espera.

" _¡Rayos! Si este hombre me sigue no podré ver la filmación."_ Pensaba la ojiverde.

—Claro. –no le quedó de otra más que acceder.

El guardia llevó a Sakura hasta una sala llena de personas que esperaban por algún médico.

—Bien, tome asiento. Supongo que enseguida la atenderán. –dijo el guardia.

—¿Supone? –A decir verdad, Sakura estaba un poco irritada por la situación.

— Atender el hospital no es mi trabajo. Sólo me encargaron traer a los pacientes hasta aquí.

El hombre se fue sin más dejando a Sakura en aquella sala de espera. La chica volteó hacia uno de los pasillos y vio como dos hombres llevaban un par de focos enormes. Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia aquel pasillo sigilosamente. Si alguien sabía en donde estaban filmando la película eran esos sujetos, y no es que les fuera a preguntar ya que obviamente no le dirían, simplemente la ojiverde atinó a seguirlos.

Sakura caminó por el largo pasillo, luego vio como los dos hombres giraban hacia la izquierda por otro pasillo y ella hizo lo mismo. Caminó un poco más hasta que aquellos hombres entraron al ascensor. Sakura vio en la pantallita del ascensor el destino de sus "victimas", _"Piso 6… genial…"_ pensó.

La chica se disponía a apretar el botón que le abriría las puertas del ascensor, pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde cree que va?! – Sakura se giró para encontrarse a un policía regordete que caminaba rápidamente hacía ella.

—Ehh… yo… bueno… es que… -eventualmente la chica no pudo contener sus nervios.

— Será mejor que me acompañe… decía el policía llegando hasta ella.

Sin previo aviso el ascensor se abrió detrás de ellos.

—¿Algún problema oficial? –preguntó el Dr. Li.

— Buenas tardes Doctor. Encontré a esta chica aquí y usted sabe perfectamente que nadie puede pasar y…

—Lo entiendo… -decía Syaoran calmado. —Pero no le da el derecho de tratar a los pacientes de ese modo.

—Pero Doctor… -intentaba excusarse el policía.

—Además, ésta chica es mi paciente.

—Que….Que bueno que lo encontré Doctor… Li… -dijo nerviosa Sakura intentando llevarle la corriente a Syaoran, y rápidamente pudo ver el apellido del chico en su gafete.

—Sí. Discúlpeme haberla hecho esperar. Por favor, acompáñeme a mi consultorio. –dijo sonriente Syaoran. — Eso es todo. –se dirigió al policía. —Ahora yo me haré cargo de ella. Gracias.

Sakura y Syaoran se fueron dejando al policía no muy convencido con lo sucedido. Sin embargo no le dio más importancia al asunto.

….

— Vaya… que sorpresa verte de nuevo. –rio Syaoran una vez que él y la ojiverde estuvieron solos en su consultorio. —Y supongo que viniste a ver la filmación ¿no es cierto?

—¿Y cómo sabe que no he venido porque estoy enferma? –respondió la chica sarcástica.

—Bien… a decir verdad, yo te veo de lo más sana. A menos que tengas síntomas invisibles y en todo caso deberé hacerte un examen general y…

—Vale…vale… ya entendí. –interrumpió Sakura, pues se comenzaba a aburrir con aquello. Y era obvio que él sólo lo decía por molestar. —Pues sí. Vine a ver la filmación.

—Ya veo. –sonrío levemente el Doctor Li. —¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?, me temó que si te atrapan de nuevo no podré ayudarte otra vez. Sería muy sospechoso. –rio.

— No necesito de tu ayuda.

—Pero si la necesitaste hace un momento y no dudo que lo hagas de nuevo. –a decir verdad, Syaoran se estaba divirtiendo con aquello. Aquella chica le parecía de lo más "curiosa", es decir, se notaba que se hacía la dura, pero en el fondo, Syaoran estaba seguro que era una buena chica.

—Bah… -bufó la chica abriendo la puerta del consultorio. —Me largo de aquí.

—Un simple gracias hubiera sido suficiente. –decía sonriendo el castaño.

—¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? No sé… salvar a alguien por ejemplo… -decía la chica molesta. Y es que no le gustaba para nada la actitud de aquel doctorsucho.

—Eso estoy haciendo. Intento salvarte y evitar que te metas en problemas.

—Ya le dije que no necesito su ayuda, además…

—Mañana…-interrumpió Syaoran.

—¿De qué habla? –dijo Sakura cansada.

—Regresa mañana. Le pediré a alguien de la producción que me deje echar un vistazo con alguno de mis pacientes. No creo que se nieguen. Así que si aún estas interesada en ver la filmación y de forma legal… -rio levemente. —Ven mañana…

Sakura soltó una risita burlona. —Ya le dije que no necesito de la ayuda de nadie. Me largo.

—Bien. Pero si cambias de opinión, la propuesta sigue en pie…

Sakura no dijo nada y se marchó del hospital. Definitivamente aquella chica le parecía de lo más curiosa a Syaoran. Por algún motivo que él no podía identificar, aquella chica de ojos verdes le llamaba mucho la atención.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, bienvenidos a una nueva historia escrita por mí! Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, y los haya enganchado para seguirla!**_

 ** _Creo que para ser el primer capítulo empezamos con bastante drama jaja, pero si han leído algunas de mis historias (bueno, tampoco es que sean tantas xD), saben que me encanta el drama jaja._**

 ** _Nos leemos muy pronto y espero con ansias sus comentarios que son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _Y mientras esperan el siguiente capítulo, los invito a leer mi short fic "Aquel 13 de julio", y si quieren una lectura más extensa, también los invito a leer "Eres la Música en Mí" que la acabo de terminar hace un par de semanas. (Disculpen el Spam xD)._**

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo por ahora! Saludos y Gracias por leer!_**


	2. De Hospitales y Películas

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 2 "De Hospitales y Películas"**

….

Sakura llegó molesta a su departamento. " _Diablos, si no hubiera sido por ese doctorcillo de pacotilla quizá hubiera podido llegar hasta la filmación…_ " -pensaba mientras se tiraba sobre el sofá.

Aunque en realidad, gracias a él se evitó el problema con el policía, recapacitó la chica. Es más, incluso el "doctorcillo" como lo llamó, le ofreció llevarla para que viera la producción sin problemas, aquel doctor no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto?

Sakura estaba confundida, ¿qué debía hacer? Es decir, la respuesta era obvia. Aceptar la oferta del Doctor Li sería lo más sensato ¿cierto? Pero si algo tenía claro Sakura, era que no le gustaba recibir la ayuda de nadie y eso incluía al doctor ese. Además, la ojiverde era desconfiada, y más si se trataba de un hombre.

Al día siguiente Sakura salió de su departamento deprisa, pues como era muy común en ella…iba tarde…

—Ni porque tu jefe es tu vecino te apuras ¿verdad? –se burló Kurogane, quien también iba saliendo del complejo de departamentos en el que vivían.

—No es que tú vayas más temprano que yo. –regresó la burla.

—Pero te recuerdo, que yo soy el jefe… tengo privilegios. –sonrió burlonamente.

—Vale…vale… tú ganas. –bufó la chica divertida.

—Hagamos algo.- comentaba Kurogane divertido. —Si llegas antes que yo, puedes salir temprano hoy del trabajo.

—¿Enserio? –preguntó desconfiada. Y es que a su jefe le encantaba hacerle todo tipo de bromas.

—No me mires así Sakura. –rio. —Te lo digo enserio, de verdad. –sonrió sinceramente.

—Perfecto. Si no cumples tu palabra… le diré a Tomoyo… Y sino mal recuerdo, la última vez que no cumpliste tus promesas, ella te dejo dormir en el sofá por varios días… -decía burlonamente.

—Oye… ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

—Te recuerdo, que tu novia es mi mejor amiga…-rio. Sin decir nada más Sakura comenzó a correr hasta el cine donde trabajaban. Kurogane rio y subió a su auto. Era obvio que el llegaría primero, sin embargo, no contó con que en pleno camino se hubiera volcado un camión. Por lo tanto, sí… Sakura llegó primero ganando la apuesta.

….

—Y bien… ¿ya me puedo ir? –preguntó Sakura a su jefe. Por lo general la ojiverde salía alrededor de las 9pm. Pero al haber ganado la apuesta podría salir más temprano. Eran las 6 de la tarde y era viernes, bueno, no es que tuviera ningún plan para ese día, pero de igual forma no le apetecía trabajar más.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tres horas antes Sakura? –reprochó Kurogane. —Pensaba dejarte ir una hora antes. ¡No tres!

—¿Eso es un no?

—Vale… -suspiró. — Puedes irte. Pero no te acostumbre ¡eh!

A pesar de su apariencia fría, Kurogane le tenía mucho apreció a Sakura, la veía como a una hermana pequeña, por lo que de vez en cuando, le gustaba ceder ante sus pequeños caprichos.

Sakura salió del cine y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa. Sin embargo, un pensamiento la detuvo… _hospital...filmación…doctor…_ Bien, fueron un par de pensamientos en realidad.

—¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué hago…? –se decía a sí misma. — ¡Ah! Rayos…

Sakura dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el Hospital General de Tomoeda. Lo bueno de que viviera en un pequeño pueblo, era que todo estaba prácticamente cerca, lo cual agradecía ya que no tenía que gastar en transporte.

…

—Buenas noches…-dijo la ojiverde intentando ocultar sus nervios con el guardia de seguridad.

—Buenas noches. ¿No eres la chica que vino ayer? ¿Aún sigues enferma? –cuestionó. Y no es que no le creyera, es que cientos de jovencitas habían intentado filtrarse en la filmación de la película durante esos días.

—Ahh… si, algo así.- desvió la mirada.

—¿Algo así? –desconfió.

—A decir verdad… tengo cita con un doctor…

—De acuerdo. Adelante, la acompañaré hasta la ventanilla para que reclame su cita.

—Sí.

—Buenas noches. Bienvenida. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó amablemente la chica de la recepción.

—Ah… sí. –Sakura se puso aún más nerviosa, y no era para menos, pues todo lo que estaba diciendo era mentira, además, el guardia parecía que no iba a irse hasta que confirmara que la historia de la chica era verdad.

—Dice que tiene una cita. –dijo el guardia.

—De acuerdo. ¿Con qué medico tiene su cita señorita? –preguntó la recepcionista atenta.

—Con… Con el Doctor Li.

—¿Con el Doctor Li? –preguntaba confundida viendo la pantalla del ordenador. —¿Está segura que es con él? No tengo ningún registro de una cita con el Doctor Li.

—Ah… bueno… es que…

—Lo siento. Fue un error mío. –apareció Syaoran de pronto. —Disculpa Mika… -se dirigió a la recepcionista. —Creo que olvidé enviar la cita de la señorita… Kinomoto. –recordó aliviado el apellido de la chica.

—De acuerdo Doctor. Que sea la última vez por favor. –decía levemente molesta. —El director del hospital es a mí a quien regaña por éste tipo de cosas y no a ustedes los médicos.

—Lo siento… te debo una.

—Si me invita un helado lo perdonó. –de pronto la recepcionista cambió su actitud de molestia a una de coqueteo con el pobre de Syaoran, a quien no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la mujer. Pero era tan amable que accedió. Después de todo era un simple helado ¿cierto?

—De acuerdo. En cuanto tengamos tiempo vamos por helado.- contestó y la recepcionista no pudo ocultar su enorme sonrisa. Y es que no era secreto que Syaoran era muy codiciado por todas las mujeres del hospital. Incluso se rumoreaba que incluso algunos hombres se sentían atraídos por él. Y es que no era para menos, Syaoran era muy amable con todos y además, era un chico bastante atractivo.

….

—Así que te la pasas coqueteando en el trabajo… -se burló Sakura una vez que estuvieron dentro del consultorio de Syaoran.

—A ti no te gusta decir gracias ¿verdad? -sonrió el ambarino. —Era eso o que me pusieran una sanción por no "agendar mi cita ficticia".

—Gracias. –dijo sin más la ojiverde.

—¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

—Querías que te dijera eso ¿no? No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo.

—De nada. –sonrió Syaoran.

—Y bien… ¿cumplirás tu palabra? ¿Me llevaras a ver la filmación?

—Hey… no tan rápido. -rio. —Se supone que ahora mismo estamos en consulta. Por lo general duran mínimo 30 minutos. Me agradas, pero tampoco quiero arriesgar mi puesto por esto. Así que hagámoslo creíble y estemos aquí un rato.

—¿Es enserio? –bufó la chica.

—Nada es gratis en ésta vida. Esperar aquí será tu precio a pagar. –sonrió amablemente el doctor Li.

—Eso de qué nada es gratis en la vida lo tengo muy claro… -dijo más para sí misma.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Nada. –dijo sin más. —Así que… ¿te agrado? –cambió el tema.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?

—No sé. No soy el tipo de persona que le agrada a los demás…Además, no me conoces de nada.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Sólo sé que eres una chica a la que le gusta muchísimo el cine, odias el cine comercial, es más, piensas que es una basura… -decía divertido. —Trabajas en una sala de cine, y al parecer te gusta entrar de incognito a filmaciones. Ah y te apellidas Kinomoto. –terminó.

—En resumen, no me conoces.

—Cierto, pero tenemos 30 minutos para hacerlo. –sonrió. —A menos que quieras aprovechar la cita y quieras que revise algo de tu salud. –dijo un poco más serio el doctor.

—No. No te daré el gusto de ponerme una mano encima si es lo que querías. –dijo sarcásticamente.

—Lamento si te causé esa impresión. –dijo serio. —De verdad me agradas y no esperaba nada a cambio por llevarte a la filmación y mucho menos algo así por el estilo. –Sakura pudo notar en la mirada de Li que decía la verdad, eso o el chico sabía actuar muy bien.

—Tranquilo doctor… sólo estaba bromeando. –dijo la ojiverde al ver la cara de preocupación del médico.

—¿Qué? –suspiró. —Bueno, aun así me alegró dejarlo en claro. Por cierto, ya que el hospital cree que estamos en una cita, necesito tomar algunos datos. –decía Syaoran tomando unos papeles.

—¿Datos? ¿Para qué?

—Supongo que es tu primera vez aquí ¿cierto? Tengo que abrirte un expediente médico.

—¿Qué? Pero si solo vine a lo de la película. –reclamó la chica.

—Lo sé… lo sé… Pero me meteré en problemas si no sigo los protocolos del hospital.

—Pff… vale… ¿Qué necesitas saber?

—Para empezar… tú nombre…

—Sakura. Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

—Bonito nombre. ¿Edad? –no entendió por qué, pero ante las palabras de Syaoran, Sakura sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. —¿Edad? –repitió el ambarino al no tener respuesta.

—Ah… 21 años.

—¿Enserio? Te ves más joven. –sonrió el chico. —¿Sabes tú tipo de sangre?

—B-

—¿De verdad? Vaya, no es muy común ese tipo de sangre. Me alegra conocer a alguien con sangre B-.

—¿Por?

—Yo también soy B-, si algún día necesito algo de sangre, serás la primera en mí lista.

—Ni lo sueñes…

—Bueno, piénsalo. A ti también te conviene. Si necesitas sangre algún día. Creo que yo tendré que ser tu donador. –sonrió. _"Rayos…"_ pensaba Sakura, y es que la sonrisa del doctor la ponía inquieta. No le agradaba aquello…

—Entonces no me queda de otra… si no es muy común nuestro tipo de sangre… creo que tengo que acceder.

—Esperemos no necesitar una donación de sangre. –rio y Sakura sonrió levemente.

Syaoran tomó unos cuantos datos más de la chica para su expediente. Como su dirección, teléfono, si fuma, bebe… etc…

—Bien, necesito pesarte y medirte.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que seguir con ésta farsa? –decía cansada la chica.

—Lo siento. De algún modo es mi trabajo…

—De acuerdo.

Sakura se colocó en la báscula y Syaoran anotó su peso. Luego midió su estatura y al acercarse a la chica, el dulce aroma del doctor impregno las fosas nasales de Sakura. De nuevo notó sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente. Estaba confundida, no entendía qué diablos estaba pasando con ella. Pero Sakura no podía negar algo… aquel aroma le fascinaba…

—Bien, eso es todo. Terminamos. –dijo Syaoran sin percatarse del leve sonrojo de la chica.

—Perfecto… Por cierto… tu nombre… ¿cuál es? –esas palabras salieron solas. Definitivamente Sakura no sabía que estaba pasando con ella.

—Lo siento. Debí presentarme antes. Me llamo Syaoran Li. Mucho gusto Sakura. –le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas que estaban atormentando a la chica.

—Tu nombre… es de origen chino ¿verdad?

—Vaya… si, así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sorprendido.

—Un director de cine se llamaba así. No era muy conocido, pero tenía buenas películas. A mí me gustaban al menos.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Aunque la pronunciación era diferente…. –Sakura puso su dedo índice en su mentón, intentando recordar aquello.

—Xio Lang. Significa pequeño lobo. –rio el doctor. —No sé en qué estaban pensando mis padres. –volvió a reír. —Bien, pues creo que ya podemos salir. Te llevaré a ver la filmación.

—¿De verdad? –dijo Sakura como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

—De verdad. ¡Vamos! –respondió animado.

…

Syaoran llevó a Sakura al piso 6 del hospital que es donde se estaba llevando acabo la filmación. Como era de esperarse, el acceso estaba restringido.

— Disculpen, no pueden pasar. –dijo uno de los vigilantes.

— Buenas noches, trabajo aquí, soy Médico. –contestó amablemente el ambarino.

— Aun así no pueden estar aquí.

— ¿Podría hablar con alguien de la producción por favor? – Syaoran comenzaba a impacientarse, pues le había prometido a Sakura que podría ver la filmación, sin embargo, nunca pensó que le negarían el acceso, es decir, él trabajaba ahí.

— No importa… -dijo de pronto Sakura. — No te preocupes. –volteó a ver al ambarino y le dedicó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. — Hiciste lo que pudiste.

— ¿De qué hablas? No hice nada. –decía Syaoran molesto consigo mismo.

— El simple hecho de traerme aquí, significa mucho… desde aquí se puede ver un poco el detrás de cámaras. –rio un poco. Syaoran estaba muy atento a las palabras de la chica. Sakura estaba cambiando un poco su actitud, estaba mostrando una parte de ella que él no conocía, pero que no le disgustaba.

— Aun así, disculpa que no pude cumplir con mi promesa. Fue mi culpa… supuse que al trabajar aquí me dejarían pasar…

— Aun así, gracias.

— ¡Demonios! –se escuchó a lo lejos. — ¡Traigan un doctor! ¡Rápido!

— ¿Doctor, quería entrar a la filmación? –dijo el mismo vigilante que les negó el paso. — Parece que ya puede entrar…

…

En alguna parte del piso 6, una de las protagonistas de la filmación, Rika Sasaki, había tenido un pequeño accidente con un bisturí. Y es que como era de suponerse, la película se trataba sobre una pareja de médicos.

Rika se encontraba en medio de una escena donde tenía que fingir que estaba llevando a cabo una cirugía. Desafortunadamente, el bisturí, que aunque era de utilería, sí que tenía algo de filo y éste se le resbaló un poco de las manos, haciendo que se cortara un poco la mano izquierda.

Syaoran corrió hacia donde estaba la actriz.

— Buenas noches. Soy el Doctor Li. – decía Syaoran rápidamente pero manteniendo la calma. Sakura fue con él pero mantenía su distancia, lo que menos quería era estorbar.

— Buenas noches. –saludó amablemente Rika, se notaba en su rostro que estaba un poco asustada por lo sucedido.

— Permítame ver su mano. – decía el Doctor Li mientras tomaba la mano de la actriz. — Bien, no se preocupe, no es nada grave. Sólo fue un pequeño corte, aunque debo admitir que sangró bastante. –sonreía el doctor. —Pero la herida cerrará sola. No fue profunda y no quedará ninguna cicatriz. Sólo le lavaré la herida y le pondré algo para evitar infecciones.

— Gr… gracias. –decía un poco nerviosa la actriz. Y es que Rika había quedado maravillada con el Doctor Li.

— De nada. Es mi trabajo. –volvió a sonreír y Rika se sonrojó levemente.

….

— Muchas gracias Doctor. –dijo el representante de la actriz.

— Disculpe mi atrevimiento. –dijo Syaoran. —No hice gran cosa con la señorita Sasaki, y sé que el hospital cubre los gastos pero... quería pedirle que si me dejaría quedarme un rato para ver la filmación… bueno, en realidad a mí y a una de mis pacientes…

— Claro. –dijo sonriente el representante. — No es ningún problema. Sólo no hagan ruido y está prohibido tomar fotos.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. –sonrió el ambarino.

…

— ¿Adivina qué? – Syaoran se acercó a Sakura que estaba a unos pasos de él. — Podemos quedarnos un rato…

— ¿En verdad? –dijo Sakura ilusionada.

— Si. –sonrió el chico.

…...

Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron un rato durante la filmación. Prácticamente los dejaron quedarse durante toda la escena en la que Rika actuaba la cirugía.

Sakura estaba fascinada. El poder ver toda una producción de cine con sus propios ojos, era uno de sus más grandes sueños. Y gracias al doctor Li, estaba viviendo aquella increíble experiencia.

— Muchas gracias por venir. – dijo Rika a los castaños una vez que la filmación había terminado por ese día.

— Al contrario. –decía Sakura. — Muchas gracias por dejarnos ver la filmación.

— Es verdad. Gracias a ustedes. –dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa.

— No. Gracias a usted Doctor Li. – se sonrojo Rika. — Si no hubiera sido por usted, hubiéramos tenido que parar la filmación hoy…

— Bueno, si no hubiera sido yo, estoy seguro que otro médico hubiera venido a ayudarla, es decir, estamos en un hospital después de todo. –rio levemente.

— Aun así, muchas gracias.

…...

— Bien... tengo que irme. –Sakura y el Doctor bajaron hasta la recepción del hospital. La filmación había concluido por ese día y ya era tarde. — Gracias por todo. –sonrió levemente la chica.

— No es nada. De verdad. Oye, ¿quieres que te pida un taxi o algo? O incluso si quieres que te lleve no es ningún problema.

— No te preocupes. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Además, no vivo muy lejos de aquí. Ya deberías saber eso, tienes mis datos. –Sakura soltó una risita burlona.

— Cierto. –sonrió el castaño. — En ese caso, ve con cuidado, ya es tarde.

— No hay necesidad de que me digas que hacer. Adiós Doctor Li.

— Dime Syaoran, no ha necesidad de tanta formalidad. Además, ya somos amigos ¿no?

— ¿Amigos? Sí claro… ya quisieras. Oye _Syaoran_ …- enfatizó su nombre a modo de burla. —Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí hoy, de verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que somos amigos y que ahora vamos a intercambiar recetas de cocina y vamos a tomar el té juntos los fines de semana. –decía sarcástica.

— En realidad odio el té. Soy más de café. –Syaoran hizo una mueca y le siguió la corriente a la chica. A Sakura no le hizo mucha gracia aquello.

— Pues bien. Ve a beber tu café mientras me marcho. Adiós. –y dicho esto se fue. A Syaoran le resultaba fascinante la actitud de la chica. Aunque a muchos quizá les podría parecer una niña mimada y grosera, a él en cambio, le hacía mucha gracia su comportamiento. Además, en algún momento del día, Sakura le había mostrado una actitud más amable y gentil.

….

Al día siguiente, Syaoran se encontraba dentro de su consultorio. Estaba ordenando un poco la montaña de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio.

— Hola amigo. –dijo Eriol tocando la puerta y sin esperar la respuesta, abrió.

— Hola. –contestó el ambarino cansado.

— Dios… apenas son las 10 de la mañana y ya no puedes con tu vida. –se burló su amigo.

— ¿Quieres ordenar esto por mí? – dijo refiriéndose a su papeleo.

— No me metas en esto amigo. –rio Eriol.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Eriol que estaba de pie abrió y se encontraron con un hombre que llevaba en sus brazos una canasta llena de frutas, unas botellas de vino, chocolates, dulces varios…etc.

— Ahh… ¿y esto? –preguntó Syaoran confundido.

— ¿Doctor Li? – preguntó el hombre dejando la canasta en el escritorio del castaño. Syaoran sólo asintió.

— Se lo envía la señorita Sasaki.

— ¿Qué? Se refiere a… ¿Rika Sasaki? – preguntó Eriol sorprendido.

— Si. La señorita Sasaki me pidió que le entregara esto personalmente al Doctor Li.

— Ah… gracias… pero… ¿por qué?

— No lo sé Doctor. Pero en la canasta encontrará una tarjeta. Quizá ahí encuentre respuestas. Que tengan buen día. Hasta luego. –dijo aquel hombre y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Por Dios Syaoran! ¡Rika Sasaki te envió esto! –Eriol aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, es decir, ella era la actriz del momento en todo Japón. Era muy famosa y querida por muchos. Simplemente no podía creer que aquella chica le estuviera enviando un regalo a su mejor amigo. Era un regalo ¿cierto?

— A ver… veamos que dice a tarjeta. –decía el ambarino con calma. — _"Para el Doctor Li. Reciba por favor éste pequeño presente como muestra de agradecimiento por su heroica acción de anoche… -_ leía Syaoran en voz alta _. -—…espero sea de su agrado y también espero volverlo a ver pronto. Atte. Rika Sasaki"_.

—Vaya… vaya… que guardadito te lo tenías Syaoran… -decía Eriol burlándose del castaño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Con que…. "heroica acción de anoche"… -rio. — ¿Pues que estaban haciendo?

— No seas tonto. Simplemente le cure su mano de una pequeña cortada. En realidad no fue nada.

— Pues para no haber sido nada, la dejaste encantada. –volvió a reír pero esta vez más fuerte.

— No es eso. Solo esta agradecida, eso es todo.

— Pues yo creo que le gustaste amigo… deberías invitarla a salir, seguro que acepta encantada.

— No seas tonto. Sabes que no puedo… o más bien… ya no me interesan ese tipo de cosas…

— Ay amigo… -decía el chico de gafas poniéndose más serio. — Ya pasaron 4 años… ¿hasta cuándo….?

— Nada de hasta cuando… esto no tiene una fecha. –decía Syaoran poniéndose a la defensiva. A decir verdad era muy raro verlo así… pero cuando tocaban "aquel tema"… — No es como si pudiera cambiar las cosas…

— Nadie ésta diciendo que las cambies, simplemente, creo que ya es tiempo…

— No Eriol. No es tiempo para nada… Yo… yo no puedo… no después de aquello….

— De acuerdo… -decía cansado. — Pero no te pongas así… Lo siento. Sólo estaba bromeando… Pero deberías considerar…

— Eriol… -interrumpió Syaoran cansado de hablar de ese tema.

— Está bien… ya me voy. Te dejo seguir con tu papeleo.

….

Sakura se encontraba en el cine en el que trabajaba. Ese día Tomoyo tenía el día libre así que decidió visitar a su amiga y a su novio que era el gerente del lugar.

— No puedo creer que te dejaran ver como rodaban toda una escena… ¡y conociste a Rika Sasaki! –comentaba un muy emocionada Tomoyo.

— Lo sé. Yo aún no puedo creerlo. –sonreía la ojiverde. — Te juro que fue un sueño estar ahí.

— Wow. Qué envidia amiga. Pero dime, ¿cómo le hiciste para que te dejaran entrar?

— Pues, en realidad todo fue gracias a uno de los médicos del hospital.

— ¿Un médico? Vaya… debiste haberle agradado como para que deje a una desconocida entrar a una filmación.

— A decir verdad, ya nos conocíamos… bueno algo así…

— ¿Enserio? No eres la clase de persona a la que le gusta socializar. Pero me alegro que hayas hecho un amigo. –comentaba la chica de cabello azulado.

— No es mi amigo Tomoyo… Sólo es alguien que conocí aquí en el cine una vez, y casualmente trabaja en el hospital donde están filmando. Sólo eso.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen… _no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable_ …

— ¿Quién dice esas cosas Tomoyo? –rio Sakura.

— No sé. Kurogane me lo dijo una vez. – ambas chicas rieron.

Y así pasaron el día nuestros dos protagonistas. Por un lado Sakura platicándole alegremente a su mejor amiga su increíble experiencia cinematográfica. Y por otro lado, tenemos a Syaoran con su aparente nueva pretendiente. Sin embargo, pareciera que algo en su pasado no lo deja en paz…

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Y me gustaría agradecerles a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, de verdad muchas gracias! Sus comentarios me animan a escribir. También me dio gusto encontrarme a algunos de mis viejos lectores por aquí! :D**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora, intentaré subir mínimo un capítulo por semana, si me da la vida quizá 2 xD**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto!**_


	3. Chicas

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 3 "Chicas"**

 **...**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Sakura asistió a las filmaciones en el Hospital de Tomoeda.

Desde ese momento, Syaoran y la ojiverde no habían tenido contacto alguno. Cada quien siguió con sus vidas. Sakura de vez en cuando recordaba la sonrisa del Dr. Li y podía notar como un calor recorría sus mejillas, pero inmediatamente se regañaba e intentaba cambiar sus pensamientos.

En cuanto a Syaoran; él continuó con su trabajo como siempre y de vez en cuando era "molestado" por Mika, la chica de la recepción a la que le había prometido invitarle un helado, pero no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

La actriz Rika Sasaki también estaba haciendo de las suyas, pues le seguía mandando pequeños obsequios al ambarino. A él no le estaba gustando aquello, comenzaba a irritarle la situación, sin embargo como ya hemos mencionado antes… Syaoran era demasiado amable y noble como para hacer o decir algo.

— ¿Y cuál fue el obsequio de hoy mi estimado amigo? –preguntó burlonamente Eriol al ambarino.

— El desayuno… -respondió cansado. Y es que en cuanto llegó a su consultorio esa mañana, sobre el escritorio se encontraba café recién preparado, un par de rosquillas, algunos sándwiches, huevo, pan, fruta…

— Ya sé que no te gusta hablar de estos temas pero, no puedes negar que traes loca a esa mujer. Desde que te conoció no deja de enviarte cosas. –rio el chico de gafas.

— Quizá tengas razón pero, debo ponerle fin a esto. En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo subiré al piso 6 a buscarla y hablar con ella.

— ¡Doctor Li! – llamó alguien de pronto.

— Señorita Mika, buen día. –saludó amablemente el ambarino a la recepcionista del hospital.

— Y… ¿será que hoy podremos ir por ese helado? – preguntaba pícaramente la chica.

— Eh… pues no he tenido tiempo, pero…

— Llevas semanas diciéndome eso… Anda, ¿sí? –suplicaba.

— De acuerdo… -suspiró el doctor. — Te buscaré por la tarde ¿sí?

— ¡De acuerdo! – dijo emocionada y se fue…

— Vaya… creo que Rika no es la única embobada contigo. ¿Viste que ni siquiera me miró? – comentaba Eriol divertido.

Syaoran estaba bastante cansado con el asunto de las chicas, él no estaba interesado en ningún tipo de relación sentimental, simplemente en su cabeza no había lugar para ese tipo de cosas… no desde…

…..

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Lo que significaba, que era la hora de comida de Sakura en el trabajo.

Por lo general la ojiverde siempre llevaba comida de su casa para no gastar, sin embargo, aquel día tenía ganas de salir y comprar algo. Como le dijo Tomoyo alguna vez, estaba bien consentirse un poco de vez en cuando. Y eso es lo que haría la ojiverde.

Sakura caminó hasta llegar al parque central de Tomoeda, más conocido como "El Parque Pingüino", y era llamado así ya que tenía una enorme resbaladilla en forma de dicho animal en el centro.

Llegó hasta un puesto de hamburguesas y pidió su orden. Mientras tanto, miraba alrededor y se percataba de que no era la única trabajadora que aprovechaba los puestecillos de comida del parque. Siguió mirando hasta que su vista se detuvo en algo… o más bien en alguien…

Ahí estaba, el carismático Doctor Li. Y no estaba sólo. Sakura reconoció a la chica que lo acompañaba. Era la chica de la recepción. Ambos estaban en un puesto de helados y Syaoran estaba muy sonriente con aquella mujer. Secretamente a Sakura le encantaban las sonrisas del Doctor, pero ese día se dio cuenta que no le gustaban esas sonrisas cuando no eran dedicadas a ella…

Sakura estaba experimentando un cúmulo de emociones que nunca había sentido y por lo tanto no comprendía. Sin embargo, intentó no prestarle atención a lo que sucedía en su mente y su corazón…

La ojiverde recibió su orden y comenzó a comer. Intentaba no darle importancia a la presencia del doctor en el parque, aunque no podía evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a él y a su acompañante de vez en cuando. En algún momento la recepcionista tomo del brazo a Syaoran, y éstos comenzaron a alejarse hasta que Sakura los perdió de vista.

Sakura estuvo de muy mal humor después de eso, aunque no sabía por qué razón.

…..

— Gracias por el helado Doctor Li. – decía Mika poniendo su mejor voz seductora en cuanto ella y Syaoran llegaron de su paseo por el parque.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. Como habíamos quedado, ese fue mi manera de agradecer por el favor de la otra vez que olvidé agendar aquella cita.

— Bien… pero aun así, gracias. Me divertí mucho. –dijo poniéndose de puntillas para quedar a la altura del alto doctor Li. Estaba a centímetros de los labios del chico, pero inmediatamente éste dio un paso atrás para alejarse.

— Mika… escucha. –decía serio el ambarino. — No quiero sonar grosero pero, como he dicho, lo del helado fue para pagarte un favor que me hiciste, no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas.

— Pero… Syaoran… yo pensé que tú y yo…

— No quiero que mal interpretes las cosas…. –repitió en un suspiro. — Lo único que hay entre tú y yo es una bonita relación de compañeros de trabajo. Sólo eso. –le dedicó una media sonrisa a la chica que se encontraba entre decepcionada y molesta… sobre todo lo último.

— Sabes… No eres el chico perfecto que todos piensan que eres. –decía molesta.

— No lo soy y no pretendo serlo. –respondió sereno.

— Idiota. –dijo la chica y se marchó a su puesto de trabajo. A Syaoran no le gustó como habían terminado las cosas con Mika, pero no quería que la chica pensara cosas que no eran.

" _Bien… ahora la que sigue…"_ –pensó el ambarino refiriéndose a la actriz Rika Sasaki que seguía en el hospital por las filmaciones, y que no ha dejado de mandarle "regalitos".

Syaoran aún tenía algo de tiempo, por lo que subió al piso 6 del hospital donde se estaba llevando acabo la producción.

— Doctor Li. Buenas Tardes. –saludó el guardia de seguridad del piso. — Me temo que no puedo dejarlo pasar cada que quiera Doctor. –dijo apenado.

— Lo entiendo. ¿Podría hacerme un favor? Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Sasaki.

— Eso será muy complicado…

— Lo sé. Por favor, sólo dígale que estoy aquí. Le aseguro que ella accederá.

— Bueno… -decía no muy convencido. — Si usted está tan seguro de eso, le avisaré.

— Gracias.

Unos minutos más tarde, Syaoran ya se encontraba sentado junto a la actriz, que en cuanto escucho que el Doctor la buscaba, no dudo ni un segundo en recibirlo.

— Lamento la molestia. Espero no haber interrumpido nada. –decía sonriente Syaoran como siempre.

— No te preocupes. No interrumpiste nada y al contrario, no es ninguna molestia. –sonreía la chica.

— Me alegro.

— Y bien… ¿a qué se debe el honor de tenerte por acá?, por cierto, espero que te hayan gustado mis obsequios. –dijo levemente sonrojada.

— Justamente por eso vine. Agradezco mucho los regalos, enserio. – decía sinceramente. — Pero no eran necesarios. La otra vez, no hice gran cosa con tu mano y…

— Bueno, en realidad… fueron como agradecimiento por la otra vez pero… -se sonrojó más. — Sabes… a pesar de que estoy en éste negocio, soy bastante tímida. Y a decir verdad… Aquel día que te vi… no sé… -decía apenada y nerviosa. — Me dieron muchas ganas de conocerte más. Y no sabía que otra cosa hacer, no sabía si cortarme de nuevo o romperme una pierna para que regresaras… -rio.

— No, por favor no lo hagas. – bromeó y rio Syaoran con ella. — Me halaga que me digas todo esto. Pero te aseguro que no soy nada especial. Soy un tipo simple y aburrido.

— Quizá… pero, a mí me has parecido de lo más interesante y carismático. Además eres muy amable. Ya no hay chicos como tú.

— Seguro que los hay. Y también estoy seguro de que estas rodeada de cientos de chicos que son amables contigo. –sonreía el doctor.

— Es verdad. Pero ninguno de ellos es sincero. Llevo los años suficientes en esta industria para saber quién es sincero y quien sólo quiere… ya sabes… una noche loca… -se sonrojó de nuevo.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura que no soy uno de esos chicos?

— Simplemente lo sé. –sonrió Rika.

— Bueno es verdad. No quiero una "noche loca" contigo. –rio. — A decir verdad, sólo vine a decirte que no eran necesarios tantos obsequios. Además, aquel día ya me diste mi pago y no me refiero a dinero.

— ¿A sí? –preguntó curiosa.

— Sí. Me dijiste gracias con una enorme sonrisa. Para un doctor… o por lo menos para mí. Esa es suficiente paga. –sonrío sinceramente el doctor. A lo que a Rika se le subió más la sangre a las mejillas.

— Doctor Li…

— Dime Syaoran.

— Sy… Syaoran… me… ¿me dejarías invitarte un café?

— No podría. Ya me has regalado suficientes cosas. –sonrió.

— Bueno, salgamos. A donde tú quieras. Como te dije… me gustaría conocerte un poco más…

— ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? –la chica asintió. — Rika… no me mal intérpretes. Ahora que te conocí un poco más, me agradas pero… yo, no estoy interesado en salir con alguien… ya sabes, en plan romántico y eso… -le dedico una pequeña sonrisa apenado. A diferencia de la otra chica, Rika le había parecido que era muy respetuosa y amable con él.

— Vaya… -comentó apenada. — Siento mucho si te incomodé. Ni siquiera pensé que quizá estabas saliendo con alguien… o quizá estés casado…

— No, para nada. Ni lo uno ni lo otro. –rio levemente el chico.

— Y... entonces… ¿puedo preguntar por qué? Bueno… quizá no soy tu tipo de chica… -decía desviando la mirada.

— Sabes… con todo respeto, eres una chica muy guapa y agradable. Es sólo que no estoy interesado en salir con ninguna chica… -sonrió.

— Acaso… ¿eres gay? ¡Discúlpame! Eso no es de mi incumbencia… -dijo apenada rápidamente.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada. — No para nada. –siguió riendo. — No tiene nada de malo, pero no es mi caso.

— Lo siento. –rio la actriz.

— ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de salir? Me gustaría salir contigo, pero ya sabes… como amigos. –le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas.

— Claro. Me encantaría. –respondió educadamente y con una gran sonrisa.

— Pero ésta vez invito yo. Tú ya me has dado demasiado. Sábado. ¿Puedes?

— Claro. Nos vemos el sábado Syaoran.

...

— Entonces Kurogane se irá el fin de semana… -comentaba Sakura a su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

— Sí, irá a ver a su madre al pueblo. Así que será fin de semana de chicas. –decía con ilusión. Las chicas se encontraban en un café cerca del complejo de apartamentos donde vivían.

— Creo que sí. –sonreía Sakura. — Deberíamos hacer algo ¿no crees?

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso amiga. Y ya tengo todo planeado.

— ¿Enserio? –dijo la ojiverde un poco asustada. Y es que a su amiga de vez en cuando se le metían unas ideas muy locas a la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos a ir a una clase de patinaje artístico!

— ¿Qué? Tomoyo… ¿es enserio?

— ¡Sí! No me digas que la idea no te emociona… además, tú adoras las actividades deportivas.

— Bueno, es verdad… la idea de patinar me emociona bastante. Nunca lo he intentado.

— Verás que nos divertiremos.

— Sí. –sonrió la ojiverde. Sakura estaba muy agradecida de tener en su vida a tan buenos amigos, aunque sólo fueran dos, la chica que tenía frente a ella y al novio de ésta. Con los años se habían convertido en su familia.

…..

Por fin era sábado, y como habían quedado Sakura y Tomoyo, ese día irían a patinar sobre hielo.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana. Las chicas se irían a medio día al centro de patinaje.

Sakura como todos los fines de semana, salía a correr por el parque pingüino para mantenerse en forma y a su vez, la ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Recurrentemente, a la ojiverde le costaba conciliar el sueño por culpa de sus pensamientos. Simplemente su cerebro divagaba hasta su pasado… recordaba a su madre llorando todas las noches por la ausencia de su padre… aquella noche donde su madre se quitó la vida… a su abuelo odiándola cada día y claro, a esos dos chicos que se aprovecharon de ella… ¿Cómo se suponía que pudiera dormir tranquila por las noches?, era algo que se preguntaba siempre. Pero el salir a correr, lograba que sus pensamientos se disiparan un poco.

Después de tanto correr, Sakura paró en una cafetería. Sólo entró a comprar una botella de agua, sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Para su sorpresa, ahí estaba de nuevo… El carismático Doctor Li.

Y como si hubiera sido un deja vu, Syaoran no iba sólo… esperen… Acaso la chica con la que estaba era… ¡¿era Rika Sasaki?!

Sakura los observo un poco a los lejos. Como siempre, el ambarino estaba de lo más sonriente con la chica y bueno, la actriz parecía de lo más encantada con la compañía del doctor.

Nuevamente la recorrió ese sentimiento de aquella vez que vio al doctor en el parque. Sakura aún no lograba descifrar qué era lo que pasaba con ella. Pero estaba segura que esa sensación no le gradaba en absoluto.

La ojiverde regreso a su departamento. Se sentía molesta de nuevo, pero no entendía el por qué.

— Amiga, regresaste de correr. –saludó Tomoyo antes de que Sakura abriera la puerta de su departamento.

— Sí. –dijo seria.

— ¿Pasa algo Saku? –preguntó su amiga preocupada.

— Eh… no, no pasa nada. No te preocupes. –fingió una sonrisa. Y es que lo que menos quería era preocupar a su amiga y además, ¿por qué rayos se había puesto de ese humor?

— ¿Segura?

— Segura. Voy a ducharme y nos vemos en un rato para irnos ¿vale? –intentó decir Sakura más animada.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato. -Y así cada chica se metió a su respectivo departamento.

…..

— Disculpa que no te llevé a algún lugar más lujoso. –decía Syaoran un poco apenado. — Pero en Tomoeda no hay muchos lugares así. Además hoy tienes que estar en la filmación muy temprano. Quizá otro día con más tiempo…

— ¿De qué hablas? –decía Rika. — Me encantó ésta cafetería. Es pequeña pero muy acogedora. Sabes, la gente siempre quiere llevarme a sitios más ostentosos, pero yo prefiero venir a este tipo de lugares más modestos. Tienen su encanto. –sonrió.

— Bueno, si te gustó hay cientos de sitios como este en Tomoeda.

— Pues tendrás que mostrármelos entonces. –bromeó.

— Claro. Por mí encantado. –sonrió el doctor. — Por cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí?

— Si todo sale bien, estaremos un mes más por acá. Ya casi terminamos.

— Genial. Aún tenemos tiempo.

— Sí. –sonrió la actriz. — Sabes Syaoran. Cuando regrese a Tokio, me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo, es decir, si no te importa…

— Eso me encantaría. –sonrió de nuevo a lo que Rika se sonrojo levemente.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Eres una chica muy agradable. Me encantaría que siguiéramos siendo buenos amigos.

— Claro… amigos… -devolvió la sonrisa que terminó en un suspiro por parte de ella. — Por cierto, hoy tienes el día libre ¿cierto? ¿Qué opinas de pasar la tarde en la filmación? Creo que podría ser divertido ver el detrás de cámaras.

— Eso sería genial. –comentaba Syaoran emocionado. — Pero, ¿no habrá ningún problema?

— Para nada. Si vas conmigo no pondrán objeción.

— De acuerdo.- sonrió.

….

—Te confieso que estoy algo nerviosa. – Sakura y Tomoyo a se encontraban en el centro de patinaje sobre hielo. Era la primera vez de la ojiverde mientras que Tomoyo tenía mucha experiencia.

— No te preocupes, lo harás genial. Además tendremos un instructor que estará al pendiente de nosotras todo el tiempo.

En cuanto se pusieron los patines, Tomoyo entró a la pista como si de un pez en el agua se tratara. Se notaba la experiencia por la gran destreza que mostraba. En cuanto a Sakura, en cuanto puso un pie dentro, cayó al suelo.

— Rayos… no pensé que fuera tan resbaladizo. –comento la ojiverde apenada.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Es hielo amiga. –rio levemente la chica de cabello azulado.

— Hola Tomoyo. –saludó un chico alto de cabello obscuro, ojos azules y unas pequeñas gafas.

— Watanuki, hola. –saludó alegre. — Te presento a mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Amiga, él es Watanuki Kimihiro, es mi instructor de patinaje.

— Hola Sakura. Bienvenida. – saludó alegre el chico.

— Hola. –saludó un poco sería, y es que recordemos que no es que confiara mucho en los hombres.

— Tomoyo me comentó que es la primera vez que patinas ¿verdad? –la ojiverde solo asintió. — Bien, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré en todo. –decía muy animado. — Bueno chicas, comencemos.

Watanuki comenzó la clase. A Tomoyo le mostro como realizar algunos saltos y vueltas. A Sakura le parecía fascinante la facilidad con la que su amiga realizaba aquellos movimientos.

Luego fue el turno de Sakura y como era de esperarse, al ser su primera vez, Watanuki comenzó con lo básico, como mantenerse en pie sin caerse.

Minutos más tarde, pareciera que Sakura había dominado lo básico. El instructor estuvo bastante sorprendido.

— Increíble Sakura. Eres la primera de mis alumnas que domina esto tan rápido. Debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma. –sonrió. Sakura se sonrojo levemente, y es que aquella sonrisa le recordaba a la de cierto doctor…

— Gracias. –dijo intentando ser más amable con el chico.

Pasaron un par de horas, y la ojiverde ya podía hacer unas cuantas maniobras básicas.

— Bien chicas, la clase ha terminado. Si gustan pueden patinar libremente un rato. –comentó Watanuki.

— Genial. Entonces estaremos aquí un rato. –dijo Tomoyo.

— Ahora entiendo porque vienes cada sábado a patinar. ¡Es muy divertido! –decía Sakura muy emocionada.

— ¡Verdad que sí! Y el instructor es genial. ¿Qué te pareció Watanuki? –preguntó curiosa Tomoyo. Y es que ella más que nadie sabía de la relación de su amiga con los chicos. En parte, aquello del patinaje había sido un poco planeado ya que Tomoyo quería que Sakura comenzara a confiar más en los demás, sobre todo en los hombres. Y ya que conocía de tiempo a Watanuki y siempre le pareció un buen chico, pensó que sería buena idea acercarlo a su amiga, ya que quizá sería una buena influencia para ella…. Además… el chico estaba soltero y feo no era… _"¡Quizá aquí nazca una bonita relación!"_ – pensaba secretamente Tomoyo.

— Watanuki… -pensaba Sakura… — Pues… parece agradable… hasta ahora… -dijo seria.

— Verás que lo es. Lo conozco de hace un par de años cuando comencé a patinar. Es un chico maravilloso.

— Si tú lo dices…

Sakura y Tomoyo estuvieron patinando por un rato. En algún momento, Tomoyo comenzó a practicar algunas piruetas más complejas y sin previo aviso cayó sobre su pie izquierdo.

— ¡Ouch! –exclamó la ojiazul.

— ¡¿Tomoyo estás bien?! – se acercó Sakura rápidamente.

— Sí. Pero creo que me lastimé el pie. –decía desde el suelo.

— ¡Tomoyo! –se acercó Watanuki. — ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó preocupado.

— No lo sé. Me resbalé.

— Debemos llevarla a un hospital. –decía Sakura.

— Sí. Yo las llevo en mi auto. –dijo el instructor.

…..

Watanuki llevó a las chicas al Hospital General de Tomoeda lo más rápido que pudo. Parecía que no era nada tan grave, sin embargo Tomoyo se quejaba de un dolor en su pie y no lograba ponerse de pie.

Tomoyo entró al edificio apoyada en sus dos acompañantes.

— Señorita, necesitamos un médico, rápido. – decía Watanuki a la recepcionista que Sakura conocía muy bien… aquella chica del parque…

— Claro. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?

— Tomoyo Daidouji. –respondió ella misma.

— Bien. ¿Qué le sucedió señorita?

— Estaba patinando sobre hielo y caí sobre mi pie izquierdo. –comentaba adolorida.

— De acuerdo. Por favor tome asiento y en un momento vendrá un médico por usted.

— Gracias. –comento la ojiazul.

Sakura y Watanuki ayudaron a Tomoyo para que tomara asiento en la sala de espera. Inconscientemente, la ojiverde volteaba a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo… o más bien a alguien.

— Buenas tardes. Soy la Doctora Naoko Yanagisawa. – comentó acercándose una chica de cabello castaño y grandes gafas redondas.

— Buenas tardes Doctora. –saludó Watanuki. — Mi alumna de patinaje se cayó y se lastimó el pie.

— Ya veo. Vayamos al consultorio para revisarla.

Tomoyo llegó al consultorio de la doctora nuevamente con la ayuda de sus acompañantes. Después de relatarle a la doctora la historia a detalle de lo sucedido, ésta revisó el pie de la chica mientras Tomoyo se quejaba un poco por el dolor.

— Bien. Tendremos que sacarle una radiografía para asegurarnos de que no haya nada roto. –comentaba la doctora Naoko. — Me llevaré a la señorita Daidouji a la sala de rayos X. Por favor esperen en la sala.

Watanuki y Sakura se sentaron en aquellos asientos azules de la sala de espera.

— Espero que Tomoyo se encuentre bien… -decía Sakura apenada.

— Se pondrá bien, no te preocupes. –sonrió el chico. — Sólo espero que esto no la deje sin patinar mucho tiempo. –comentó.

— A ti te importa mucho eso ¿no? Te quedarías con un cliente menos. –bufó la ojiverde irónicamente.

— No es eso. Conozco a Tomoyo de años y sé cuánto le apasiona el patinaje. De verdad, lo que menos me importa es si le doy clases o no. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Es una de mis mejores amigas, sabes. –comentaba triste el chico.

— La aprecias mucho por lo que veo…

— Así es. Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve. –sonrió para sí mismo. — Espero que pueda patinar pronto. –dijo esto y se puso de pie. — ¿Te importa si salgo un momento? Necesito un cigarrillo.

— Adelante. – respondió Sakura en un tono más amable después de ver el aprecio que tenía aquel chico por su amiga. A decir verdad, para Sakura también era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. La quería muchísimo.

…..

— Sakura… -habían pasado unos minutos cuando alguien llamó a la ojiverde que se encontraba aún en la sala de espera. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas lastimada o algo? –preguntó preocupado el Doctor Li… aunque aquel día no llevaba su atuendo de médico. Llevaba unos jeans negros, y una camisa verde con las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos.

— Doctor Li… -dijo Sakura. La chica no entendió el por qué su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en cuanto vio al ambarino.

— Quedamos en que me llamarías por mi nombre. –sonrió. _"Esa sonrisa…"_ –pensó Sakura. — Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar.

— Sí. Estoy bien. –respondió con su misma actitud seria de siempre.

— Me alegro. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? No me digas que viniste a escabullirte a la filmación de nuevo. –rio.

— No vine a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Eres muy insistente ¿verdad?

— Es sólo que me preocupo por ti.

— Pues no deberías. ¿Y qué hago aquí? Eso no te importa.

— De acuerdo… si no quieres contarme lo entiendo. Además me quedo tranquilo. Si tienes esa actitud debes estar sana. –bromeó.

— ¿Y qué haces vestido así?

— Eso no te importa. –bromeó repitiendo sus palabras.

— Tienes razón. No es de mi incumbencia.

— Hey… estaba bromeando. –rio el doctor. — Es mi día libre. Y me dejaron quedarme un rato en la filmación. Pero ya iba de salida.

— Ya veo… -comento sería. — Mi… amiga se cayó y se lastimó un pie… -comenzó a relatar sin más.

— Fuera de eso, ¿está bien? Ya la están atendiendo supongo.

— Si. Sólo fue eso. Está bien… gracias por preguntar.

— Cualquier cosa que necesiten, dime ¿sí?

— No necesitaremos nada de ti.

— Bueno… -sonrió el ambarino. — Aun así, toma. –dijo entregándole su tarjeta. — Por cualquier cosa. Ahí está mi número telefónico.

— Te has estado divirtiendo mucho éstos días ¿no es así? –soltó de pronto Sakura como si hubiese estado conteniendo sus palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó curioso.

— Te… te vi hace unos días con la chica de la recepción… veo que lo del helado iba enserio. –bufó. — Y también con la actriz…

— ¿Me estás siguiendo? –bromeó Syaoran.

— No digas tonterías. Este es un pueblo muy pequeño, es lógico que nos encontremos por ahí.

— Calma… estaba jugando. Ya sé que no me sigues. No soy tan interesante. Y no, no me he estado divirtiendo como dices. Uno, tuve que comprarle un helado a la recepcionista por tu culpa por esa "cita ficticia". –rio. — Y dos, bueno… a decir verdad con Rika si fue por diversión… - se le encogió un poco el corazón a la ojiverde.

— Pero no es lo que piensas.

— Ahora veo que haces metido en la filmación… -comentó la chica sarcásticamente. Syaoran rio.

— Oye Sakura… - entró Watanuki de nuevo. — Me surgió algo en la oficina, debo ir. Pero regresaré pronto para llevarlas a casa.

— ¿Algo en el centro de patinaje? –preguntó la chica curiosa.

— Eh… no. Aparte de dar clases de patinaje artístico, trabajo en un buffet de abogados. –sonrió. — Creo que debí haberlo mencionado.

— No te preocupes. Ve. Pediremos un taxi.

— No se preocupe. –intervino Syaoran. — Soy Syaoran Li, trabajo aquí y soy amigo de Sakura. Yo las llevaré a casa.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. –decía aliviado Watanuki.

— Oye… no, espera… -decía la chica.

— Cualquier cosa me llaman… -decía Watanuki corriendo hacia la salida.

— No te necesitamos. –decía frustrada.

— Sabes, no es malo aceptar ayuda de vez en cuando… -sonrió el doctor. — Si no aceptas por ti, acepta por tu amiga. Además si se lastima en el camino, puedo ayudarla.

— Pff… De acuerdo… si insistes.

…..

La doctora Naoko regresó con Tomoyo en una camilla hasta el consultorio. Sakura se puso de pie y entro con ellas. Syaoran se quedó en la sala de espera.

Minutos más tarde Sakura salió con Tomoyo en una silla de ruedas con la Doctora detrás de ellas.

— Doctor Li. No esperaba que estuviera por aquí. –saludo animada Naoko.

— Vine a ver lo del piso 6. –sonrió. — Veo que atendió a la señorita. Es amiga de mi amiga. –miró a Sakura. Tomoyo miraba al doctor curiosa. — ¿Cómo está?

— Bueno, tenemos un esguince de grado 2.

— Ouch. –exclamó Syaoran. — Vas a estar bien. –se dirigió hacia Tomoyo.

— Eso espero. –sonrió la chica.

— Bueno. Las acompaño hasta la salida. ¿Traen auto o les pido un taxi? –preguntó Naoko.

— Nos llevara un amigo. –respondió Tomoyo. — Sakura ¿y Watanuki?

— Dijo que tenía una emergencia de trabajo y se tuvo que ir. Pero él nos llevará. –señalo al ambarino.

— Así es. Disculpa, soy muy mal educado. –el doctor se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de Tomoyo que estaba en una silla de ruedas. — Soy el Doctor Syaoran Li. Trabajo aquí pero hoy es mi día libre. Soy amigo de Sakura y me ofrecí a llevarlas. Espero no te incomode. –sonrió.

— Para nada. Al contrario. Muchas gracias. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji por cierto. –devolvió la sonrisa.

…..

Los tres se encontraban en el auto del ambarino hacía donde vivían las chicas. Tomoyo iba en la parte trasera con la pierna estirada. Mientras que Sakura iba a un lado de Syaoran como copiloto.

— Según la dirección que me dieron, debería de girar a la derecha ¿cierto? –preguntó el chico.

— Sí. –contestó la ojiverde sería como de costumbre.

— De acuerdo. –le sonrió el chico. Sakura se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada, cosa que Tomoyo no paso por alto. Ella había notado bien la reacción de su amiga… " _Será que a Sakura…"_ –pensaba la chica curiosa.

— Doctor Li… -llamó educada Tomoyo desde el asiento trasero del auto.

— Por favor. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. Llámame Syaoran.

— Bien; Syaoran. De verdad muchas gracias por esto.

— No es ninguna molestia, en serio.

— Aun así, gracias. Y cómo muestra de mi agradecimiento, me gustaría que se quedara a cenar.

— Tomoyo… -reprendió Sakura. — Se tiene que ir.

— Bueno. No en realidad. –molestó un poco el chico.

— ¿Eso es un sí? –pregunto animada Tomoyo.

— Si no es mucha molestia, sería un placer acompañarlas a cenar.

— Bueno, cenarás tú con ella en realidad. No es que vivamos juntas.

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que vivían juntas. Aun así, me encantaría cenar contigo Tomoyo. –sonrió el doctor atreves del retrovisor para ver a la chica.

— ¿Qué dices Sakura? –dijo su amiga. — Obvio tienes que cenar con nosotros. Necesitaré de tu ayuda para la cena.

— Tomoyo… -volvió a reprender la ojiverde.

— Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si mejor yo les invito la cena? ¿Les gusta la pizza?

— Oh no, no podría permitir que nos invitaras la cena, después de todo te has tomado la molestia de traernos y…

— Déjalo Tomoyo… -interrumpió Sakura. — Si quiere comprar la cena, que lo haga. A ver si así se le quita la maña de querer hacer favores a medio mundo.

— Sakura… no seas tan grosera. –esta vez fue Tomoyo quien la reprendió.

— No te preocupes Tomoyo. Así nos llevamos. –rio Syaoran.

— Ya quisieras… -bufó Sakura.

Sí, definitivamente esto iba a ser interesante, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Tomoyo mientras miraba a ese par desde los asientos traseros del auto del Doctor Li.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 ** _Aquí les dejo un capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Y como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, me encanta saber sus opiniones! También muchas gracias a los que ponen mi historia en sus favoritos! Gracias a todos!_**

 _ **Y bien, déjenme saber que les pareció este capítulo!**_

 _ **Saludos a todos! Nos leemos muy pronto! :D**_


	4. Descongelando el Hielo

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 4 "Descongelando el Hielo"**

… **..**

Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivían en compañía del Doctor Li. Por insistencia de Syaoran, él les invitaría la cena a ambas chicas, aunque Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello… o eso quería creer, ya que al parecer, su corazón decía todo lo contrario…

— Bien, ¿qué tipo de pizza prefieren? –preguntaba el joven doctor a las chicas. Los tres se encontraban en el departamento de Tomoyo. Era un sitio muy bonito y ordenado. Tan pulcro como la misma chica de cabello azulado.

— A mí me gusta la pizza con piña. –dijo la dueña del lugar.

— ¿Enserio Tomoyo? – preguntó Sakura con una mueca en su rostro. — La piña arruina completamente el sabor de la pizza.

— En eso debo coincidir con tu amiga Tomoyo. – intervino el doctor. — A decir verdad, detesto la piña en la pizza. –sonrió.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dijo resignada Tomoyo. — Entonces pidamos la pizza sin piña.

— Por qué mejor no pedimos la mitad con piña y la otra de… -pensó Syaoran un momento. — ¿De peperoni te parece, Sakura?

—Por mi está bien. –contesto la ojiverde sin mucho interés.

Syaoran pidió la pizza desde su móvil y en menos de 30 minutos, llegó hasta su puerta.

Él se encargó de recibirla y pagarla, mientras que Sakura sacaba de la alacena tres platos y tres vasos para cada uno. Tomoyo sólo observaba ya que con el pie lastimado, no es que pudiera hacer mucho.

— Listo. Comamos. –decía animada Tomoyo.

Los tres comenzaron a comer sin ningún percance. Tomoyo y Syaoran comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales en algún momento, como si de viejos amigos se tratasen. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba seria como siempre, no decía mucho pero de vez en cuando dejaba ver su punto de vista sobre el tema que estuvieran hablando sus acompañantes.

— ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Syaoran mirando varias fotografías en una pequeña mesita de la sala de estar.

— Él es mi novio, Kurogane. –respondió alegre la chica.

— Se ven bien juntos. –sonreía el chico como siempre. — ¿Llevan mucho saliendo?

— ¿No crees que estás preguntando demasiado? –bufó Sakura, a lo que Tomoyo la reprendió levemente con la mirada.

— Tendrás que disculpar a mi amiga. –Tomoyo estaba un poco apenada por la actitud de Sakura, aunque en realidad, era siempre así con todos, excepto con Kurogane y ella.

— No te preocupes. –contestó Syaoran amablemente. — Como te comenté en el auto, así nos llevamos ella y yo. ¿No es así Sakura?

— Si tú lo dices… -dijo la ojiverde sin mucho interés, a lo que Syaoran le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Por alguna razón, aquella actitud de la chica que tanto apenaba a su amiga, a él lo tenía bastante intrigado, incluso le divertía la situación.

Un poco más tarde, los tres terminaron de comer. Syaoran sin decir nada limpió la mesa y de inmediato se puso a lavar los trastes. Ambas chicas no dijeron nada, a decir verdad, estaban un poco sorprendidas por lo amable y atento que era aquel chico.

Tomoyo miraba de reojo a su amiga. Sakura estaba callada pero notaba como discretamente volteaba hasta donde se encontraba el doctor de vez en cuando. Tomoyo sonreía ante aquello, es decir, es la primera vez que notaba como a su amiga le "llamaba la atención" alguien. Eso era algo bueno ¿cierto? En fin… sólo eran suposiciones de la ojiazul.

— Bien, debo irme. –comentaba el ambarino terminando su labor con los trastes. — Muchas gracias por la cena.

— No agradezcas. –comentó Tomoyo. — Además, tú nos invitaste la cena después de todo.

— Cierto. –sonrió el doctor. — Entonces, muchas gracias por la compañía. Saben, mi profesión no me permite tener tanto tiempo libre, así que de verdad, agradezco mucho que compartieran su día conmigo.

— Gracias... –comento Sakura sin más. —…por traernos hasta aquí…

— De nada. Fue un placer. –sonrió de nuevo el doctor y Sakura se sonrojo levemente. Syaoran pareció no notarlo, pero Tomoyo sí que lo notó. — Bien, me retiro. Tomoyo, cuida muy bien ese pie. Sigue las indicaciones de la Doctora Naoko, es muy buena en lo que hace. Y Sakura… -se dirigió a la chica. — Gracias por tu compañía y cuida muy bien a tu amiga.

— Te acompaño a la salida… -dijo la ojiverde.

— De acuerdo. Gracias. –Syaoran y Tomoyo se sorprendieron un poco por el comentario de la chica, es decir, no era propio de ella.

— Hasta luego Syaoran. – se despedía Tomoyo desde el sofá.

….

— Me divertí bastante hoy. –comento Syaoran una vez que él y Sakura se encontraban fuera del complejo de departamentos. — Es decir, a pesar de las circunstancias… -dijo refiriéndose al accidente de Tomoyo. —… fue un buen día.

— Creo que a pesar de todo, Tomoyo también se la pasó bien. –rio levemente la ojiverde.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te la pásate bien Sakura?

— Bien. No es mi idea de un buen día el pasar la tarde contigo, pero no estuvo mal. –sonrió amable y honestamente la chica.

— Eso es bueno…supongo. –rio el chico. Para sorpresa de Syaoran, Sakura rio con él. — Bueno, tengo que irme. Si Tomoyo o tú necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme por favor. Toma. –dijo entregándole una tarjeta con sus datos.

— Ya me habías dado una.

— Lo sé. Pero supuse que la habías botado por ahí. –sonrió.

— Pues no fue así. La guardé. –dijo ligeramente sonrojada. — Es decir, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar un doctor ¿cierto?

— Cierto. –sonrió Syaoran. Al parecer estaba logrando "descongelar" un poco el grueso hielo de aquella chica. — Bien. Hasta luego Sakura.

— Hasta luego… Syaoran.

…..

— ¿Ya se fue? –preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga en cuanto regresó a su departamento.

— Sí.

— Es un chico muy agradable ¿no crees? – comentaba Tomoyo esperando alguna reacción por parte de su amiga.

— Supongo… -decía no dándole interés a la conversación.

— A mí me gradó bastante. Deberíamos invitarlo más seguido.

— Yo creo que está bastante ocupado para eso.

— Bueno, pero creo que le agradamos. Sobre todo tú. Es decir, si no fuera así, no se habría ofrecido a traerme en primer lugar.

Sakura no dijo nada, sólo sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ante las palabras de su amiga, por lo que desvío la mirada. Tomoyo sólo sonreía. " _Así que a Sakurita le gusta el doctor…"_ \- pensaba la chica divertida.

…..

Pasaron alrededor de tres semanas desde la cena. Como siempre, cada uno de nuestros protagonistas seguía con su vida sin ningún percance.

— ¡Hey amigo! El fin de semana será tu cumpleaños, ¿tienes algo planeado? –comentaba divertido el doctor Li a su amigo y compañero Eriol.

— El año pasado sí que hicimos una fiesta en grande. –decía recordando cómo habían rentado uno de los bares más grandes de Tomoeda. — Fue divertido, pero la verdad este año prefiero algo más tranquilo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tú, algo tranquilo? –reía el ambarino.

— No te burles. Es sólo que este año me gustaría algo más relajado. ¿Qué opinas?

— Por mí está bien. ¿Qué te parece una reunión en tu departamento?

— Sí, eso estaría bien, aunque es algo pequeño, no sé si cabremos todos.

— ¿Pues a cuantos quieres invitar? ¿No qué sería algo tranquilo? –se burló.

— Será tranquilo. –reía también. — Pero me gustaría invitar a varias personas.

— Vale… en ese caso, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos en mi departamento? Digo, no es muy grande, pero creo que es más espacioso que el tuyo. Creo que cabremos mejor ahí.

— ¡Perfecto! Gracias Syaoran. Hey, por qué no invitas a alguien. Lleva a algunos amigos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tu yo tenemos los mismos amigos en común. –rio el ambarino.

— Vamos, seguro que hay alguno que no conozco.

— Bueno… ya que lo mencionas, creo que invitaré a un par de personas si no te importa…

….

" _Hola Sakura. Soy Syaoran._

 _¿Qué tal, cómo va todo? Sabes, éste sábado será el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo. Haremos una pequeña reunión en mi departamento, y me estaba preguntando si tú y Tomoyo querrían venir. Ambas están cordialmente invitadas, y me daría mucho gusto que vinieran._

 _Espero su respuesta…_

 _Nos vemos!"_

El corazón de Sakura dio un pequeño salto al leer el mensaje del Doctor Li. Desde aquel día de la pizza, no lo había visto ni hablado con él. Es decir, no es que quisiera verlo a diario pero, muy dentro del corazón de la ojiverde, incluso tan al fondo que ni ella misma lo quería aceptar, una parte de ella lo quería ver, una parte de ella, lo extrañaba…

— Rayos… ¿Qué me sucede? –se preguntaba la chica a sí misma al no poder controlar ni comprender sus emociones.

…..

— Mmmm… mi amor… mmm… - Mientras Sakura intentaba comprender sus sentimientos, Tomoyo y su novio Kurogane estaban expresándose los suyos mutuamente... más específicamente, en su cama.

— Eres muy hermosa… -comentaba el chico mientras besaba e cuello de su novia.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué tanto?

— La más hermosa de todas.

— Te amo Kuro…

— Te amo mi princesa…

Ambos fundieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, pero éste fue interrumpido por el móvil de la chica.

— Es… un mensaje… -decía entre suspiros la ojiazul.

— Ignóralo. –comentaba su novio en la misma situación que ella.

— Lo siento amor. Puede ser algo del trabajo. –comentó apenada y se separó un poco hasta alcanzar su teléfono. — Es de Sakura.

— ¿No puede esperar? –Kurogane abrazó a su novia por detrás y comenzó a besar su nuca, a lo que la chica comenzó a suspirar levemente.

— Vaya, dice que estamos invitadas a una fiesta.

— ¿Una fiesta? –preguntaba el chico sin detener las caricias hacia su novia. — Pensé que a Sakura no le gustaba socializar.

— Bueno es que… - jadeó un poco ante los mimos de su chico. — Sakurita conoció a alguien y creo que le agrada bastante.

— ¿Estas insinuando que le gusta? –preguntó sorprendido. Y es que por el pasado de Sakura, no era algo muy usual en ella.

— No estoy muy segura aún, pero todo indica que así es.

— ¿Y por lo menos es un buen sujeto?

— Creo que sí. Parece un buen tipo.

— Bueno, aun así mantenlo vigilado.

— Lo haré. –rio la chica. — Entonces… ¿en qué estábamos? –dijo pícaramente.

Su novio entendió al instante y comenzaron de nuevo su juego de caricias y besos.

….

— ¿Y qué harás éste fin de semana? ¿Algún plan? –preguntaba la actriz Rika Sasaki por teléfono a Syaoran. Desde que se conocieron se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. A pesar de que el ambarino le había aclarado que no quería ninguna relación por el momento, Rika no se daba por vencida. De vez en cuando salían como amigos, pero ella no perdía la esperanza de que el chico cambiara de idea y se fijara en ella.

— Pues el sábado es cumpleaños de Eriol, ¿te acuerdas de él?

— Sí, claro. Como podría olvidar a tu amigo, es muy divertido.

— Sí, lo es. –rio el chico. — Haremos una pequeña reunión en mi departamento. ¿Te gustaría venir?

— ¿De verdad? – Rika sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. — Claro, me encantaría Syao.

— Perfecto. Paso por ti a las 6, ¿de acuerdo?

— Me parece bien. Te veo el sábado a las 6.

…..

Un día antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en el parque tomando un par de helados de chocolate.

— Gracias por sacarme temprano del trabajo Tomoyo. –reía Sakura.

— De nada… es lo que tiene que tu mejor amiga, sea la novia de tu jefe.

— Es que Kurogane no puede resistirse a tus encantos. –bromeó. — Últimamente se escucha mucho ruido desde su departamento… ya déjalo dormir amiga… - Sakura soltó una fuerte carcajada. Tomoyo se sonrojo.

— No… no sé de qué hablas… -desvió la mirada apenada.

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes… sobre todo por ti. Se nota que Kurogane te hace muy feliz, y si tú eres feliz, yo lo soy. –decía honestamente y con una gran sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias Saku… Sabes, yo también soy muy feliz cuando tú lo eres… y de todo corazón, espero que pronto encuentres a "ese" alguien especial y…

— Sabes que lo que menos necesito es un hombre en mí vida. –interrumpió Sakura. — Ya tuve suficiente de ellos. De verdad, no los necesito. –le dedico una honesta sonrisa a su amiga. — Tenerte a ti como mi amiga, es más que suficiente.

— Gracias por tus palabras amiga. Y sé que tu pasado con los hombres no ha sido muy grato. Sólo quiero que comprendas que no todos son iguales.

— No los defiendas Tomoyo. –decía la ojiverde tranquila.

— No lo hago. Pero es la verdad. Sólo mira a Kurogane.

— Bueno, pero él es diferente…

— Exacto. Es diferente. Y como él hay muchos hombres así, buenos, amables…

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

— Ya te dije. Sólo quiero que comprendas que no todas las personas en el mundo son malas. Algunas merecen la pena…

— ¿A sí? ¿Cómo quién? –preguntaba irónicamente.

— Mmmm no sé… -Tomoyo fingió pensar su respuesta. — El doctor Li, por ejemplo.

— ¿Syaoran? – Sakura se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amiga, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mención del chico. — Él… ¿él qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

— Bueno, parece una buena persona ¿no lo crees? Es decir, sólo he convivido un día con él, pero su amabilidad es genuina.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Simplemente lo sé. En realidad, no sé cómo explicarlo… supongo que ese tipo de cosas no se pueden actuar… ¿Tú qué opinas Sakura?

— Pues… no lo sé… parece agradable… -desvió la mirada, su amiga sólo sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Conócelo y quizá puedan llegar a ser buenos amigos. – _y quizá mucho más que amigos, pensaba_ Tomoyo.

— Le di oportunidad a dos chicos en el pasado. Y ya sabes cómo termino la historia… ambos me usaron y…

— Pero en aquella ocasión, estabas sola. Ahora nos tienes a Kurogane y a mí. Nunca dejaremos que alguien vuelva a lastimarte.

— Tomoyo… -Sakura miró tiernamente a su amiga. Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices? Dale la oportunidad a Syaoran de ser un buen sujeto y quizá por fin agrandes tu círculo social. –bromeó y Sakura rio con ella.

— De acuerdo. Le daré una oportunidad…pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

— ¿Qué tal si empezamos por la fiesta? ¿Ya le confirmaste?

— No, es decir. No estaba segura de sí ir o no.

— Bueno, ¿y qué esperas? ¡Llámale! – decía Tomoyo animada.

— Mejor le mando un mensaje. –comentó apenada.

…..

" _Hola Syaoran._

 _Disculpa que tarde en responder… Todo va bien conmigo, lo de siempre supongo. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

 _Por cierto, gracias por la invitación a la fiesta de tu amigo. Tomoyo y yo, iremos con gusto. Sólo envíanos la dirección y la hora y ahí estaremos._

 _De nuevo, gracias por la invitación."_ – respondió Sakura al mensaje del chico.

Casi de inmediato, Sakura recibió otro mensaje de Syaoran con la dirección y la hora del evento, acompañado de un " _Me alegro de que vengan. Me hará muy feliz verlas a ambas"_. Esas palabras hicieron que los latidos de la ojiverde se aceleraran bastante.

…..

Por fin llegó el día del cumpleaños del Eriol. Y como acordaron, el evento se llevaría a cabo en el departamento de Syaoran.

Eran alrededor de las 5:40 pm, y como el ambarino había quedado, pasaría por su amiga Rika a las 6 de la tarde.

— Bueno, me voy. Regreso en un rato.

— ¿Ya te vas por Rika? – Syaoran asintió. — Aún no me creo que invitaras a una famosa actriz a mi cumpleaños. –rio el chico de gafas. — La invitaría a salir pero, la traes loca amigo.

— Ya te dije que sólo somos amigos.

— Sí… como digas Syaoran. A ella le gustas y digas lo que digas, se nota que también tienes interés en ella, es decir, eres muy amable y atento con medio mundo, pero no puedes negar que con ella tienes un trato especial… -el ambarino pensó por un momento las palabras de su amigo. _¿Será que tiene razón? ¿Acaso trato a Rika de una forma especial?, ¿Será que Rika…me gusta…? No… No puede suceder eso, no después de todo lo que paso con…_ — Tierra llamando a Syaoran… -interrumpió los pensamientos de su amigo. — ¿Qué pasa? Te deje pensativo ¿no es así? –rio. — No seas bobo Syaoran. La vida es muy corta, sin que te des cuenta se te va a ir de las manos. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Rika?

— Eriol… sabes que no puedo hacer eso… -decía serio.

— Si puedes… y estoy seguro de que quieres… Dime, ¿qué esperas? Lo que pasó… no fue tu culpa, en realidad, no fue culpa de nadie. Esas cosas pasan y…

— ¡Pero no debió pasar! –decía enojado Syaoran reteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin embargo, parecía más enojado consigo mismo que con su amigo. — Todo fue mi culpa… -el ambarino no pudo retener más sus lágrimas y una pequeña gota rodó sobre su mejilla. —… todo fue mi culpa… -repitió en un suspiro. — Si tan sólo yo…

— Ya no te martirices más Syaoran… sabes perfectamente que no fue culpa tuya lo qué pasó. Lo sabes bien… es sólo que no quieres aceptarlo… -Syaoran no dijo nada pero mirando al suelo, intentó calmarse y recomponerse. — Anda. Ve por Rika como quedaste. Ya es tarde. –decía Eriol ante el silencio de su amigo.

— Lamento tanto drama… es tu cumpleaños y mira cómo estoy… siempre arruino todo y…

— Amigo, no arruinas todo y hoy no es la excepción. Anda, ve y no te preocupes. –el chico de gafas le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo, Syaoran correspondió el gesto, sin embrago, su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

….

— Y ¿ahora qué? –preguntaba Sakura a su amiga una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento del Syaoran. Por fuera ya se podía escuchar música y el sonido de varias voces.

— ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –se burló Tomoyo.

— Bueno, ya sabes que lo mío no es socializar… -a decir verdad, la ojiverde no sabía por qué tenía los nervios de punta. Quería creer que era por estar rodeada de gente desconocida, sin embargo, una parte de ella sabía que era por ver a cierto doctorcito…

Tomoyo tocó el timbre y casi de inmediato, la puerta se abrió.

Un chico alto de cabello rojizo las recibió. — ¡Qué tal chicas! –saludó alegre. — Supongo vienen a la fiesta ¿cierto? –ambas asintieron. — ¡Pasen, bienvenidas!

Las chicas entraron y había alrededor de unas 10 personas en el departamento. Aquel lugar era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente espacioso como para que todos estuvieran cómodos.

— ¡Oye Eriol! –llamó el chico de cabello rojizo. — ¡Llegaron tus invitadas!

— Eh… hola chicas. –saludó Eriol alegre, pero confundido, es decir, no conocía a las dos chicas que tenía frente a él.

— Hola. Tu eres Eriol ¿cierto? –comentaba Tomoyo. — Mi nombre es Tomoyo y ella es Sakura. Syaoran nos invitó, espero que no haya ningún problema. –sonreía la chica con amabilidad.

— Ya veo, entonces son amigas de Syaoran. ¡Genial! No hay ningún problema. Bienvenidas. Por allí tenemos comida y por allá están las bebidas. Tomen todo lo que quieran.

— Gracias. –decía Sakura tímidamente. — Y, feliz cumpleaños por cierto.

— Muchas gracias. –sonrió el chico de gafas.

— Y por cierto… -comentaba Tomoyo. — ¿Y Syaoran? –preguntó curiosa al no ver por ningún lado al chico.

— Se retrasó un poco, pero me dijo que ya viene en camino. No debe tardar.

Las chicas tomaron un par de cervezas y los invitados de Eriol las incluyeron en sus conversaciones. Sakura estaba un poco intimidada por la situación, es decir, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una fiesta. Sin embrago, comenzaba a disfrutar aquello, pues esa gente parecía bastante amable.

Un poco después alguien abrió la puerta del departamento. Sakura se volteó a la puerta y por fin sus ojos visualizaron al castaño. Inconscientemente a la ojiverde se le dibujó una sonrisita, sin embargo tan rápido como apareció, se fue. Y es que Syaoran no venía sólo. Estaba acompañado por nada más y nada menos que la famosa actriz, Rika Sasaki.

En cuanto el resto de invitados miró a la acompañante del doctor, todos se quedaron en silenció. Y es que nadie sabía que la estrella del momento asistiría al cumpleaños de Eriol.

— Hey amigos. Les presento a Rika. Es una buena amiga de Syaoran. –intentaba calmar Eriol la situación. Lo que menos quería era que la actriz se sintiera incómoda.

Todos los invitados le dieron la bienvenida y se acercaron a saludarla. Después de eso cada uno regreso a lo suyo, que al igual que Eriol, no querían incomodar a la chica.

Tomoyo y Sakura fueron las últimas en acercarse.

— Hola Syaoran. –saludó Tomoyo. — Gracias por invitarnos. Y mucho gusto señorita Sasaki.

— Por favor, llámame Rika. –sonrió la actriz. — Ah… a ti te recuerdo. –dijo mirando a Sakura. — Estuviste en el rodaje en el hospital aquel día ¿cierto?

— Ehh sí. –comentó la ojiverde tímidamente. — De nuevo, gracias por haberme dejado ver la filmación.

— No fue nada. De verdad. –sonrió la actriz.

— Rika, por allá tenemos la comida y las bebidas. Puedes tomar lo que gustes. –le sonreía el chico, sin embargo Sakura pudo notar algo diferente en su sonrisa, ¿qué será?

— Perfecto. Iré a ver. –comentó alegre.

— Te acompaño. –dijo Tomoyo de inmediato, dejando a los castaños solos.

— Hola Sakura. –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Sí, definitivamente había algo diferente…

— Hola Syaoran. –la chica regresó el gesto.

— Gracias por venir. De verdad me alegra mucho verlas, sobre todo a ti. Y les debo una disculpa. Ustedes son mis invitadas y no estuve aquí para recibirlas. Espero que no haya sido incómodo para ustedes. –comentó apenado.

— No te preocupes. Tus amigos son muy amables.

— Sí, lo son. -sonrió levemente. Sakura pudo notar que lo que se veía diferente en la sonrisa del chico, no era otra cosa más que ¿tristeza?

— Oye… -comenzó a decir la ojiverde un poco apenada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estas… ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh? –preguntó confundido. — Sí, estoy bien. –sonrió. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Es sólo que… no sé, te noto algo distraído.

— ¿De verdad? Lo siento, es sólo que… a decir verdad… hoy recordé algo que no debía… Supongo que aquello me tiene distraído.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— ¿Quién eres y qué le pasó a la chica testaruda que conocí? –bromeó el chico. — ¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad? ¿Tanta lastima doy? –rio.

— No es eso. –bufó. — Yo… solo trato de ser amable. Pero si no quieres que lo sea, entonces yo…

— Gracias. –interrumpió el chico poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la ojiverde. — De verdad, el que estés aquí me ayuda mucho. –sonrió, está vez con su típica sonrisa.

— Entonces, supongo que así ya quedamos a mano por habernos llevado a casa el otro día. –bromeó.

— Me parece perfecto. –rio el chico.

La fiesta continuó sin más. En algún momento llegaron un par de personas más. Algunas conversaban, otras simplemente bebían, algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar. Todos parecían estársela pasando muy bien.

— Oye Syaoran… -comentaba Eriol un poco pasado de copas. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que invitarías a unas chicas tan guapas? –decía refiriéndose a Tomoyo y Sakura.

— Estás ebrio amigo. –rio el ambarino. — Son mis amigas, no las molestes.

— No lo haré… oye, ¿sabes si tienen novio?

— Ya te dije que no las molestes. –repitió el chico.

— Anda, dime. –insistía.

— Bueno, Tomoyo... –decía señalándola. —… tiene novio. Y Sakura. –la miró. — Bueno… a decir verdad no lo sé. Nunca le he preguntado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tiene novio? Rayos… Tan hermosa que está… -decía un borracho Eriol refiriéndose a Tomoyo.

— Así es… no te entrometas. –bromeaba el ambarino.

— ¡Y es hora del Karaoke! –gritó alguno de los invitados.

— ¡Sí! ¡Karaoke! –dijo Eriol y fue corriendo a tomar el micrófono.

— ¿No vas a cantar? –pregunto Sakura acercándose al ambarino mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Digamos que el canto no es lo mío. –rio el doctor. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cantas?

— ¿Yo?, para nada. Además, no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

— Ni a mí. –ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Y Tomoyo? –pregunto curioso.

— Bueno, digamos que ella es lo contrario a mí. Así que sólo mira. –dijo la chica mirando hacia donde estaban todos, y ahí estaba su amiga, riendo y cantando a coro con los demás.

— Ya veo. –rio Syaoran. — Me alegra que se esté divirtiendo. ¿Y tú? ¿Te estás divirtiendo Sakura?

— Para mi sorpresa… sí, la verdad me la estoy pasando muy bien. -confesó.

— ¿Para tu sorpresa?

— Bueno… digamos que las fiestas no son lo mío.

— Otra cosa en común. –sonrió el doctor. — Oye Sakura… ¿me acompañarías a la tienda?

— Claro. ¿Necesitas comprar algo?

— No en realidad. Sólo tengo ganas de tomar aíre fresco y caminar un poco.

— Bueno, siendo así, de igual forma te acompaño.

— Gracias.

Los castaños salieron de la fiesta sin decirle nada a nadie, sin embrago, dos personas sí que habían notado cuando salieron; Tomoyo y Rika…

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Aquí un capítulo más! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo._**

 ** _Y bueno, como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por el apoyo, por poner la historia en sus favoritos, y sobre todo por sus comentarios, que son lo que me hacen querer escribir más._**

 _ **Bien, eso es todo por ahora, muy pronto el siguiente! Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto y saludos a todos!**_


	5. Noches

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 5 "Noches"**

…

— Gracias por acompañarme. –decía Syaoran mientras él y Sakura caminaban por el barrio donde vivía el doctor.

— No es nada. –contestó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. Syaoran podía notar que en las respuestas de la castaña, se había esfumado por completo toda esa ironía y sarcasmo que siempre acompañaba sus palabras. Era como si la chica estuviera siendo más amable con él.

— Sabes. –comento el doctor de pronto. — Quizá suene tonto, pero me gusta mucho pasear de noche. Las calles están tranquilas, y el silencio me relaja mucho. –dedicó a la chica otra de sus típicas sonrisas.

— Siempre he pensado que el silencio es mi sonido favorito, por más irónico que eso suene. – rio levemente.

— Vaya… interesante pensamiento. –sonrió el chico de nuevo.

De pronto, una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que Sakura se estremeciera y de inmediato se abrazara a sí misma con sus brazos para cubrirse del frío.

Sin decir nada, Syaoran rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Sakura.

— Pero Syaoran… no es necesario. –se sonrojó ante el acto del chico. — Te resfriaras…

— No te preocupes. Traigo camisa de manga larga. –sonrió el chico, Sakura se perdía en cada sonrisa suya. — Además, tómalo como agradecimiento por acompañarme.

— Gracias… Y a decir verdad, no me debes nada, al contrario, desde que nos conocimos has hecho mucho por mí…

— ¿Enserio? – comentó sorprendido. — Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada en especial.

— Pues así es… ya sabes… ayudarme a ver la filmación en el hospital… llevarnos a mí y a Tomoyo a casa, invitarnos la cena y también a esta fiesta… -recapitulaba la chica.

— Bueno, pero todo eso lo hice porque somos amigos. Aunque creo que yo solo nos auto nombre así. –le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. — Lo siento. Ahora que lo pienso, en cierta forma creo que te obligue a hablarme.- dijo apenado. — Quizá a ti no te interese mi amistad…

— Bueno… si te hace sentir mejor… Quiero ser tu amiga… -decía apenada. — Me… me agrada pasar tempo contigo, aunque no es que hayamos pasado mucho pero…

— ¿De verdad? Genial. –decía alegre. — Entonces, pasemos más tiempo juntos ¿vale? –sonrió.

— Vale. – De acuerdo, por alguna razón que Sakura aún no intentaba descubrir, su mente y su corazón estaban en las nubes.

Los castaños caminaron un poco más por las calles, hablando y bromeando sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Sakura pensó que hace mucho no se la pasaba tan bien con alguien que no fueran Tomoyo o Kurogane. Quizá su amiga tenía razón y darle una oportunidad a una amistad con Syaoran, no era tan mala idea. Sin embrago, al estar con él, le producía algo que nunca había sentido con nadie más, pero no podía explicar qué era exactamente.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café Sakura? Yo invito. –dijo el doctor al pasar frente a una pequeña pero bonita cafetería.

— No es que no quiera pero… ¿no debes regresar a la fiesta? Es decir, es el cumpleaños de tu amigo y además, es en tu casa.

— Como te dije, no soy mucho de fiestas y esas cosas, además, conociendo a mis amigos, seguramente siguen con el Karaoke, te aseguro que ni siquiera se percataron que salimos. –rio. — Entonces… ¿Me aceptas el café?

— De acuerdo. –sonrió la chica. — Pero como te dije, ya has hecho mucho por mí. Ahora es mi turno. Acepto el café si me dejas invitártelo yo.

— Me parece perfecto. – sonrió de nuevo. _"¿Qué no se cansa de sonreír?"_ pensaba Sakura… aunque en realidad, la chica no quería que dejara de hacerlo, no sabía por qué, pero aquello le fascinaba.

…..

— ¡Es tu turno de cantar Eriol! – gritaba uno de los invitados.

— ¡De acuerdo! –decía el anterior mencionado un poco pasado de copas. — ¿Cuál debería cantar?

— ¿Qué opinan de Just Give A Reason de Pink? –comentó una chica.

— ¡Sí! Esa es muy buena. –comentó otra.

— Oigan pero esa es un dueto. –se quejó Eriol.

— Yo cantaré contigo. –dijo de pronto Tomoyo. Eriol que ya había puesto sus ojos en la amiga de Sakura, no puso objeción.

Ambos chicos se pusieron en posición tomando cada uno su respectivo micrófono y la melodía empezó a sonar.

La parte de la chica iba primero, por lo que Tomoyo tomo aire y comenzó a cantar. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, en especial del cumpleañero, la chica tenía una voz encantadora, potente, bonita y sobre todo muy dulce. Si a Eriol ya le gustaba, ahora estaba embobado por Tomoyo.

Pasó el primer coro y ahora era turno de Eriol. No cantaba nada mal, pero definitivamente no estaba al nivel de la chica. Llego el segundo coro donde ambos cantaron al unísono. Sus voces tan diferentes se fusionaron perfectamente.

— Vaya… cantas increíble. –dijo Eriol una vez terminada la canción.

— Muchas gracias. Tú no te quedas atrás, me sorprendiste la verdad.

— ¿Enserio? – ella asentó. — Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero… eres muy linda.

— Gracias. –se sonrojo levemente Tomoyo. — ¿Me dejas decirte algo? Tú también me parces un chico muy lindo. –De acuerdo… Tomoyo también estaba algo pasada de copas…

— Oye Tomoyo… -interrumpió Rika. — ¿Sabes a dónde fue Syaoran?

— ¿Qué? ¿Salió Syaoran? –preguntó Eriol confundido ya que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que su amigo no estaba.

— Sí, salió hace rato con Sakura. –contestó Tomoyo. — Pero no sé a dónde fueron.

— Bueno… creo que los iré a buscar, ya se tardaron. –comentó Rika.

— No te preocupes, no debe de tardar. –decía el chico.

— Es verdad, seguro que están bien. –decía Tomoyo.

— De acuerdo… -dijo Rika resignada, a decir verdad no le parecía que Syaoran anduviera fuera con otra chica que no fuera ella. Rika tomó asiento mientras miraba como los demás invitados seguían cantando. Estaba molesta y no era para menos o así lo pensaba ella, después de todo, Syaoran la invito, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer él, era estar ahí con ella ¿cierto?

— ¿Me dejas invitarte una copa? –le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo siguiendo con su coqueteo.

— Claro, pero tú debes beber conmigo ¿vale? –sonrió.

— Vale…

….

Mientras tanto, los castaños seguían en aquel bonito café.

— Al parecer, creo que ambos preferimos el chocolate caliente. –bromeó Syaoran al notar que ninguno de los dos había pedido café.

— Cierto. –sonrió Sakura. — Es que el chocolate va muy bien con las noches frías como ésta.

— Cuando me toca guardia en el hospital por las noches, siempre tomo un poco de chocolate caliente, curiosamente el café me provoca sueño y el chocolate me activa. –sonrió. — Supongo que es por el azúcar.

— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en el hospital? –preguntó curiosa.

— Demasiado. De hecho hoy es una de esas raras noches en las que no estoy ahí. –rio.

— Vaya… entonces es mí día de suerte… - Sakura se recrimino mentalmente por sus palabras, simplemente salieron solas.

Syaoran rio. — Bueno, si lo quieres tomar así. –volvió a reírse. — Aunque en ese caso, también es mi día de suerte. –aquel comentario hizo que Sakura se ruborizara levemente. — Tu compañía es muy agradable Sakura, lo digo enserio. –sonrió.

— También es muy agradable tu compañía Syaoran…

— Y bien, cuéntame de ti. –comentó el chico. — Entonces vives sola ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué no vives con Tomoyo?

— Bueno, ella vive con su novio incluso antes de que los conociera. Ellos llevan una vida de pareja y no quiero hacer mal tercio. Además, te confesaré que me encanta tener mi propio espacio.

— Me lo imaginaba. Me das la impresión de ser una chica bastante independiente. Eso me agrada de las personas.

— ¿Y tú Syaoran? ¿Vives solo?

— Si. Yo solo. Y ¿Siempre has vivido sola? Perdona por preguntar tanto. –se disculpó apenado. — Es sólo que eres muy joven y me da la impresión de que has vivido por tu cuenta desde hace tiempo.

— No te preocupes… Bueno… solía vivir con mi abuelo, pero falleció hace tiempo.

— Vaya… lo siento mucho.

— Gracias. Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hace mucho que vives solo?

— Sí… bueno, exactamente, hace 4 años… -Sakura notó como el doctor sonreía pero se podía sentir algo de tristeza en ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vivías con amigos? –preguntó curiosa.

— Algo así. –volvió a sonreír de la misma manera. — Y bueno… creo que debemos volver a la fiesta. –Syaoran cambió de tema, lo que menos quería recordar ahora era ese "tema".

— Sí. Ya llevamos un rato fuera y se hace tarde.

…

Cuando Sakura y Syaoran regresaron, la fiesta estaba prácticamente terminada. Algunos de los invitados dormían en los sofás y unos cuantos en el suelo. Más de la mitad de ellos se habían ido a sus casas.

— Vaya… creo que nos demoramos más de lo que pensamos. –comentaba Sakura sorprendida.

— Creo que sí. –rio el chico levemente para no despertar a los demás. — Oye, ¿Y Eriol?

— No lo sé, tampoco veo a Tomoyo, quizá se fue, aunque conociéndola me hubiera dicho algo.

— Veré si esta Eriol en el baño…

Syaoran fue hacia su baño y no encontró a su amigo, pero sí a un chico durmiendo en la ducha. El doctor se dirigió a su habitación y lo que encontró ahí no era para nada lo que esperaba…

—Oye Sakura… -la chica se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran. — Esa… ¿Esa no es Tomoyo?

— Oh por Dios… -decía Sakura con ambos ojos abiertos como platos. Y no era para menos. Lo que encontraron ahí fue nada más y nada menos que a Tomoyo… desnuda cubierta por las sabanas…. Y a su lado, en el mismo estado…. A Eriol…

….

— Dios… no puedo creerlo… -decía Sakura en la cocina del doctor. Ambos estaban hablando en silencio para no despertar a los demás… sobre todo a esos dos… — No puedo creer que Tomoyo le hiciera esto a Kurogane.

— ¿Kurogane? Su novio ¿cierto?

— Sí. Rayos… llevan años juntos, no es posible esto…

— Lo siento mucho…. De alguna forma, me siento culpable por esto… Es decir, si no las hubiera invitado, no… si no te hubiera dicho que nos fuéramos, esto seguramente no habría pasado…

— No es tu culpa Syaoran… lo que importa ahora es que lo que pasó, pasó… No sé qué hacer ahora… es decir, ¿debería despertarla?

— Déjalos dormir. –decía Syaoran intentando sonar tranquilo para que Sakura se calmara un poco. — Será menos vergonzoso para todos… deja que se despierten solos y nosotros no les diremos nada por ahora. ¿Te parece bien?

— De acuerdo. –suspiro la chica.

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron hablando en la cocina un par de horas. Ambos intentaban asimilar lo que sus dos mejores amigos acababan de hacer. Así estuvieron hasta las 5 am.

— Oye. –le decía Syaoran en un susurro a Sakura. — Ya es bastante tarde… o debería decir, ¿temprano? –río en silencio. — Son las 5 de la mañana.

— Rayos… Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche. –contestó la chica en el mismo tono de voz que el doctor.

— ¿Te gustaría dormir un poco? Seguro que encontramos algún espacio en un sofá. –sonrió.

— Claro. Vamos. –devolvió la sonrisa. Sin embargo, Syaoran podía notar la preocupación con respecto al tema de su amiga.

Ambos caminaron a la sala de estar. El chico tenía dos sofás. Uno estaba completamente ocupado por varios invitados, y el otro, sólo la mitad, suficiente para que se recostara levemente una persona.

— Mira, ahí hay un hueco. –susurro el chico señalando el lugar. — Recuéstate un poco ahí.

— ¿Y tú? –preguntó preocupada.

— No te preocupes. Ya encontraré un lugar.

Sin poder decir otra cosa, Syaoran desapareció de la vista de la chica. Sakura fue directamente al pequeño espacio libre, y recostó su cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Era muy cómodo, o eso pensaba Sakura. De inmediato, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cerrarse de par en par, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

…..

— Sakura…. Despierta… -susurró alguien a la chica. — Saku… vamos… despierta. –insistió aquella persona.

— ¿Qué pasa…? –dijo la ojiverde entre abriendo los ojos.

— Debemos irnos… -terminó.

— Tomoyo… ¿qué pasa? –descubrió por fin quien era la responsable de aquella voz.

Al abrir los ojos, Sakura se percató de que la mayoría de invitados seguían durmiendo regados por el departamento del doctor. Algunos pocos estaban levantados y platicando en silencio entre ellos.

Sobre sus hombros, tenía una pequeña manta color verde, seguramente el chico se la había puesto. En cuanto a su amiga, estaba vestida… aunque un poco despeinada a pesar de los intentos de Tomoyo de arreglarse el cabello.

— Saku, debemos irnos. Ya son las 8 de la mañana. –decía Tomoyo calmada, sin embrago, se podía escuchar algo diferente en su voz. De inmediato, Sakura recordó lo que vio la noche anterior, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— Sí. Ya voy. –dijo sentándose levemente en el sofá donde yacía dormida minutos atrás. Para sorpresa de la chica, encontró a Syaoran sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el mismo sofá donde estaba ella. A la chica sin siquiera pensarlo, se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— Buenos días chicas. –saludó calmado Eriol. Sakura notó como tanto él y su amiga, se evitaban la mirada mutuamente.

— Buenos días. –saludó Tomoyo rápidamente.

— Buenos días Eriol. –saludó Sakura sin saber qué más decir.

— ¿Y Syaoran? –preguntó el chico.

— Esta por allá. –dijo la ojiverde señalando al otro lado del salón.

— Ya veo…. Bueno…. ¿ya se van? –comentaba incómodo.

— Sí. Justo estábamos por irnos.- contestó Tomoyo. — Gracias por invitarnos y… feliz cumpleaños. –dijo rápidamente antes de salir por la puerta.

— Eh… Nos vemos. –dijo Sakura sin más siguiendo a su amiga.

….

— Sí que tenías prisa por irte. – comentó Sakura con su característico tono irónico. Las chicas habían tomado un taxi para regresar a casa.

— Bueno, nos quedamos toda la noche en la fiesta. ¿Acaso querías quedarte un poco más? –comento Tomoyo algo irritada.

— Uy… alguien despertó de mal humor. –dijo sarcásticamente.

— Es que no todos podemos tener una increíble noche como tú. –dijo Tomoyo molesta.

— ¿De qué hablas? – contestó la ojiverde.

— ¿De qué hablo? Sakura, prácticamente te desapareciste toda la noche con el doctor… Y no creo que hayan ido sólo a tomar aire fresco… -bufó irónicamente.

— ¿Disculpa? – comento molesta. — No quieras meterme en el mismo saco que tú. Y aunque no lo creas, sí, Syaoran y yo sólo salimos a caminar y no te voy a mentir, también fuimos por un café. Nada más… en cambio…- se calló.

— Sigue, no te contengas. –siguió Tomoyo molesta. El conductor del taxi estaba algo incómodo por la discusión que estaban teniendo sus pasajeras en el asiento trasero.

— ¿De verdad quieres que siga? –se burló. — Pues bien… Te vi Tomoyo… en realidad, Syaoran y yo te vimos en…. la cama con Eriol… -eso último lo dijo en voz baja para que el conductor no escuchara. Tomoyo abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida.

Tomoyo no dijo nada más hasta que bajaron del taxi. Antes de entrar por la puerta del complejo de apartamentos, la ojiazul habló.

— Supongo que ahora le dirás a Kurogane… -decía sin mirar a su amiga.

— No. Pero debería… -comentó Sakura más calmada. — Al igual que tú, él también es mi mejor amigo, sabes que es como un hermano para mí… Pero, supongo que él "código de chicas"… -bufó ante lo tonto que sonó eso. —… no me permite decirle… además, creo que es algo de pareja, algo entre ustedes dos. No me meteré. Así que dile tú si quieres. No te preocupes. Yo no diré una sola palabra… -y dicho esto, Sakura se dirigió a su departamento, dejando a Tomoyo ahí, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

…..

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – reclamó Syaoran a Eriol una vez que todos los invitados se habían marchado. — No pude despedirme de casi nadie.

— No te preocupes. No es como si los demás estuvieran muy conscientes, seguro ni recordarán que seguías durmiendo.

— Además, no vi cuando Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron. –ante el nombre de la ojiazul, Eriol se puso tenso.

— Bueno, ya hablarás con ellas después. Por cierto, desapareciste toda la noche, ¿a dónde fuiste?

— No tenía ganas de una fiesta la verdad. Lo siento, era tu cumpleaños y aun así me fui…

— No importa amigo. Además… noté que te fuiste con una de tus amigas. Supongo que te divertiste ¿no? –bromeó.

— No seas tonto. –rio levemente el chico. — Solo salimos a pasear. Sólo eso. Además… el que se divirtió fue otro. –rio.

— ¿De qué hablas? –se puso nervioso Eriol de repente.

— Ya sabes… te divertiste con la fiesta, el karaoke… -mintió Syaoran. Por un poco más, se le salía decir sobre lo que él y Sakura habían visto en su habitación.

— Ah… eso… sí… me divertí bastante. –comentó algo incómodo.

Eriol y Syaoran se pusieron a ordenar el departamento. Eriol dio las gracias por la fiesta y se marchó a casa. El doctor decidió mandarle un mensaje a la ojiverde, no sabía por qué, pero quería hacerlo.

" _Hola ¿cómo estás? … no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de ti. Lo siento, si me hubieran despertado, las habría llevado a casa."_

Sakura contestó pasado unos minutos.

" _Hola Syaoran. Estoy bien, algo cansada… no te preocupes, a decir verdad, el regreso a casa estuvo algo tenso…"_

" _¿Enserio? ¿Está todo bien?"_

" _Bueno… digamos que salió el tema de lo que vimos anoche y… bueno, ya te imaginarás…"_

"Ouch… siento saber eso. Eriol no me dijo nada ésta mañana y yo no toque el tema…"

" _Dejemos ese tema por ahora…como le dije a Tomoyo, eso es cosa de pareja, de dos… o bueno, creo que ya es de tres…lo sé, mal chiste ahora."_

" _Jaja. Pero tienes razón. Aunque sean nuestros amigos, creo que es mejor mantenernos al margen de ese tema._

 _Por cierto, de nuevo… gracias por acompañarme anoche. Me divertí bastante contigo."_

" _De nada… Yo también la pase bien…"_

" _Bien, debo ir al hospital en un rato, pero debo arreglar unas cosas antes. Nos vemos después ¿vale?"_

" _Vale."_

….

Unos minutos más tarde, Syaoran recibió otro mensaje de texto, sin embrago, no era de la ojiverde.

" _Hola Syaoran. Soy Rika…_

 _Anoche te fuiste sin decir nada y bueno, me quedé un rato más en la fiesta, pero al ver que no regresabas pronto, me fui a casa. Sabes, por un momento me sentí mal por haberme ido sin más, pero luego pensé, que en realidad tú me habías invitado y prácticamente me abandonaste ahí… Lamento si sueno dramática, es sólo que quería pasar un rato contigo y simplemente desapareciste… "_

Rayos… Syaoran se sintió una basura al leer el mensaje. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidad Rika? Ella tenía razón, prácticamente la abandonó en aquella fiesta cuando él fue quien la había invitado en primer lugar.

De inmediato la llamó.

— Hola Rika… -saludó apenado en cuanto la chica contestó. — Lamento mucho lo de anoche… es sólo que no fue un buen día y necesitaba alejarme de todos un rato…

— De todos… -suspiró al recordar que Syaoran se había ido con otra chica… — Pero si te fuiste… con ella…

— Sí. –confesó sin más. — Lo siento. No estaba de ánimos para seguir en la fiesta y amablemente ella me acompañó a tomar aire.

— Me hubieras dicho que no querías estar ahí y yo te hubiera acompañado… además, no crees que fueron demasiadas horas para… ya sabes… sólo tomar aire…

— Rika… -suspiró. —Ya te dije que lo siento mucho. De verdad no lo planeé. Simplemente salieron las cosas así. Sé que no tengo justificación por mi mal comportamiento contigo, así que por favor, déjame compensarte…

— Syaoran… yo…

— Por favor. –insistió. — Ésta noche, déjame llevarte a cenar o vamos al cine. Te compensaré lo de anoche. Por favor, ¿sí?

— Bueno… ya que insistes… acepto… -dijo.

—Perfecto. Paso por ti a las 8 pm ¿Está bien?

— Claro. Aquí te espero Syao…

…..

— Hola princesa. –saludó Kurogane a su novia en cuanto llegó del trabajo.

— Hola amor. –saludó un poco tensa.

— ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado.

— No. Nada… es sólo que estoy cansada…

— Claro, me imaginó. Sakura y tú regresaron hasta esta mañana ¿no es cierto? Me fui temprano al trabajo y ya no las pude ver.

— Sí, llegamos como a las 8:40 am, más o menos…

— Ya veo. Supongo que estuvo muy buena la fiesta esa ¿no? –bromeó.

— Sí. Muy buena… -fingió una sonrisa.

…..

Se hizo de noche rápidamente y Syaoran llegó puntual a casa de Rika como habían quedado.

A pesar de que Rika insistía en que no quería ir a ningún lugar lujoso, Syaoran se sentía tan apenado por lo que pasó en la fiesta de Eriol, que pensó que con una cena lujosa, quizá podría arreglar su amistad con la chica.

Sin ningún problema, llegaron al restaurante que Syaoran tenía pensado, el sitio más pretensioso del centro de Tokio.

Sin embargo, al llegar, les dieron la mala noticia de que no había cupo en el restaurante. El doctor se recriminó por no haber hecho una reservación antes.

— Lo siento mucho Rika… -decía apenado.

— No te preocupes. De verdad. –sonreía la chica. — Con sólo pasar tiempo contigo es más que suficiente.

— Pero yo quería compensarte lo de anoche y…

— Ya te dije. –interrumpió. — Con tu compañía es más que suficiente. De verdad…

— ¿Segura? –comentó aún apenado.

— Segura. –sonrió. — Mira, más adelante hay un bonito bar. –señalo la chica a la otra calle.

— Bueno… un bar no es lo que tenía planeado…

— Vamos, ¿no me digas que el doctor Li sólo come en restaurantes lujosos? –bromeó.

— No es eso. –rio el chico.

— Anda, no seas testarudo. –comentó la chica y fueron a aquel bar.

Ambos estaban pasando un momento maravilloso. Estaban riendo, comiendo y bebiendo…sobre todo Syaoran… Y no es que quisiera, simplemente, Rika de alguna forma se las había apañado para que el chico tomara más de la cuenta.

— Cre…creo que me pasé con…las…copasss… -decía divertido Syaoran…y muy ebrio.

— Sólo un poquito Syao… -decía mientras tomaba la mano del chico que estaba sobre la mesa. — Sabes… por qué no nos vamos de quí….

— ¿Ya….tttee… aburriste? –preguntó.

— Un poco… ¿tú no? –decía con su mejor voz seductora. Obviamente, ella no había bebido más que una copa de vino…

— Meee estoy…divirtiendo muchooo aquí… -comenzó a reír el doctor. — Pero si quieresss irte…. Vámonos…

— De acuerdo. Pero yo manejo. No estás muy cuerdo ahora Syao.

— Si lo estoy… -intentó sonar cuerdo. Pero de inmediato comenzó a reír de nuevo. Rika sonrió ante eso.

— Vamos Syao…

Ambos llegaron a casa de Rika. Sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces, la chica se abalanzó sobre Syaoran y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Syaoran se resistía ante aquello.

— Rika…y…yo…. No puedo… -decía entre los besos apasionados de la chica, pero ella no estaba cediendo, al contrario, comenzaba a intensificar las cosas.

Rika comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del doctor, seguido de eso comenzó a besarlo por el cuello. — Rika… yo… no puedo… -intentaba resistirse, es decir, es hombre y… estaba ebrio, era difícil contenerse.

— ¿Por qué no Syao? –decía sin detener sus caricias. — ¿Acaso no te gusto? –preguntaba pícaramente.

— No es eso… a decir verdad… eres muy hermosa…. –Rika atacó sus labios con fuerza. — Es sólo que… Desde…aquel día… -decía entre besos y caricias de la chica. — Yo… prometí… - en ese instante Syaoran perdió la cabeza y se dejó llevar por las caricias de Rika.

Sin separarse ni un milímetro, Rika lo dirigió hasta su habitación. Syaoran correspondía los besos y caricias de la chica, ella estaba más que feliz por aquello. Sin perder más tiempo, ambos quedaron sin prenda alguna. Casi de inmediato, Syaoran ya se encontraba dentro de ella, y así ambos comenzaron el vaivén de sus caderas…

Para Rika, esa estaba siendo una de las mejores noches de su vida, sin embargo, no era consciente de que había hecho romper una importante promesa que Syaoran se había hecho a sí mismo años atrás… además…

Alguien los había seguido…

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí un capítulo más. Disculpen la demora, pero he estado algo resfriada éstos días.**_

 _ **Como siempre, mil gracias a todos mis lectores, sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de ponerla en sus favoritos y comentar. De verdad sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Y bien, qué les pareció éste capítulo? Espero sus comentarios con ansias!**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy muy pronto! Saludos a todos! :D**_


	6. Amistad

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 6 "Amistad"**

…..

Syaoran se encontraba aún con los ojos cerrados. Comenzaba a notar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, frunció el ceño y lentamente y como su cuerpo se lo permitía, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que notó es que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Estaba en una habitación que definitivamente no era la suya. Sintió como la luz de la gran ventana que tenía frente a su cara le lastimaba los ojos, por lo cual decidió girar su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, sin embrago, lo que encontró al otro lado de la cama, no era lo que esperaba.

Ahí, a su lado, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Rika durmiendo plácidamente. A Syaoran rápidamente le llegaron las imágenes de la noche anterior, aunque bastante borrosas, pero lo suficiente como para saber lo que había ocurrido con esos dos. Bueno, tampoco es que se necesitara ser un genio para deducirlo, es decir, ambos estaban en la cama y sólo cubiertos por una delgada sabana color marrón.

— Mierda… -se dijo a sí mismo, casi en un suspiro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Syaoran se levantó y comenzó a vestirse mientras recogía prenda por prenda del suelo. Estuvo vestido en menos de 3 minutos. Sin hacer o decir nada más, salió de la habitación y de la casa de Rika.

Rika se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de su casa. Giro su cabeza hacia donde se suponía que tendría que estar su acompañante, pero lo único que encontró, fue el otro lado de la cama vacía.

Aún somnolienta, pudo sentir un gran peso en su corazón, es decir, si Syaoran se fue sin decir nada, después de lo que para ella había sido una increíble noche, eso significaba que para él no había sido así ¿cierto? Rika estaba triste e incluso decepcionada consigo misma.

—…Quizás esa no fue la forma correcta de acercarme a él… -se dijo a sí misma.

…..

Por otro lado, Syaoran estaba furioso, pero no estaba seguro si estaba enfadado con Rika o consigo mismo, o quizá con ambos.

Se encontraba caminando… o en realidad, estaba casi trotando por las calles sin ningún destino fijo, solo andaba por ahí sin rumbo.

En su mente sólo pasaban las imágenes de la noche anterior intentando descifrar como es que se había dejado llevar por aquella situación, todo esto mientras se maldecía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

— Eres un imbécil… eres un imbécil…. ¡Un idiota! –se decía a si mismo por las calles cada vez más molesto.

En algún momento, sus ojos color ámbar comenzaron a humedecerse hasta que ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y éstas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Syaoran cruzó la calle y sin darse cuenta, un auto lo golpeó. Sólo escucho el frenar inútil del auto.

Y lo siguiente que supo, es que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

— Perdóname… _Akiho…_ -dijo en un suspiro justo antes de perder la conciencia.

….

— Buenos días Sakura. – saludó Kurogane a la ojiverde en cuanto ésta llegó al cine donde trabajaban ambos.

— Buenos días.

— Llegaste temprano, ¡va a llover! –bromeó. Y es que digamos que la puntualidad y Sakura no siempre iban en la misma oración.

— Que gracioso. –dijo sarcásticamente.

— Oye Sakura… quería preguntarte algo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacer otra de tus bromitas? –decía mientras se colocaba aquel chaleco de color rojo, el cual, era su uniforme de trabajo.

— No es eso. Es solo que… quería preguntarte si ¿no has notado rara a Tomoyo? –preguntó serio.

— ¿Rara…? – Sakura recordó lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta…

— Sí… es que la he sentido extraña desde ayer… no sé, no es la misma…

— Y… ¿ya le preguntaste? –decía nerviosa, no quería meter la pata.

— No. Quizá le pasó o ésta preocupada por algo, y si no me ha dicho debe ser por algo. Esperaré a que ella me lo diga, sólo quería saber si tú sabías algo…

¿Saber algo?... ¡¿Saber algo?! …. ¡Claro que sabía! Sakura lo sabía todo… La chica se sentía tan mal de estarle mintiendo a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero lo mejor no era intervenir en sus cosas ¿cierto? O así lo pensaba ella.

— Lo siento Kurogane… Pero yo la he notado normal. Dale tiempo. Quizá… sólo está estresada…

— Sí, quizá sea eso… Bueno, gracias y a trabajar.

— Sí jefe.

…..

— ¡Demonios Syaoran! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! –reclamaba Eriol muy preocupado.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de emergencias del Hospital General de Tomoeda.

Eriol iba caminando casualmente cuando los paramédicos entraron con Syaoran inconsciente en una camilla. De inmediato lo atendieron.

Syaoran había despertado hace apenas unos minutos.

— Syaoran… ¡¿me estas escuchando!? –dijo Eriol.

— Joder Eriol… apenas estoy despertando… ¿Qué quieres? –decía cansado.

— ¿Qué quiero? ¡Joder Syaoran!, ¿Qué hacías tan temprano en Tokio? No son ni las 9 de la mañana y ya te tienen que traer los paramédicos… ¿Qué pasó?

— No quiero hablar de eso… Además no pasó nada… -intentó incorporarse pero un dolor en el brazo izquierdo lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué no pasó nada? –preguntó irónicamente. — Te rompiste el brazo…

— Como dije… no fue nada grave entonces. Me largo. –se levantó molesto pese al dolor y salió de la habitación. Syaoran estaba vestido con sus ropa, pues al sólo haberse roto el brazo, solo se lo enyesaron.

— Syaoran… -lo detuvo Eriol. — ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Me dirás que pasó? –dijo preocupado por su amigo.

— Eso no te incumbe…-dijo dándole la espalda.

— Claro que me incumbe. Soy tu amigo y me preocupas. Tú no eres así, ésta actitud no te la he visto desde…. –se calló un momento. —… desde lo de _Akiho…_ Syaoran… no me digas que esto es por ella… no de nuevo…

— No es tu problema. –repitió molesto. Y dicho esto se marchó sin decir nada más.

Syaoran tomó un taxi hasta su departamento. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que había dejado su auto en casa de Rika… Bueno… ya iría por él después.

Rápidamente llegó a su destino, pagó el taxi y se encerró en su casa.

…..

" _Hola Syaoran. Sabes… al parecer Tomoyo ha estado actuando un poco rara desde aquel día. Kurogane ya me preguntó si sabía algo… Rayos, me tienen entre la espada y la pared."_ – mandó un mensaje Sakura al doctor. Dejo que pasaran unos 15 minutos y al no tener respuesta, se impacientó un poco. No sabía por qué, pero quería escuchar su voz. Así que en un arranque de valor lo llamó.

Tardó unos segundos hasta que contestó.

— Amm… ¿Sí… diga? –contestó una voz femenina.

— Eh… ¿estoy llamando al móvil de Syaoran? –preguntó nerviosa, es decir, no pudo equivocarse, lo marco directo de la agenda de su teléfono.

— Sí. Al parecer lo olvido anoche aquí.

— Ah… ya veo... -¿por qué estaban doliendo aquellas palabras?

— ¿Eres Sakura verdad? La amiga de Syaoran… bueno, eso dice el móvil…

— Ehhh… sí, soy yo… -contestó nerviosa.

— Ah… Hola Sakura, soy Rika. ¿Me recuerdas? Como te dije, _Syao…_ -hizo énfasis en su nombre. —… olvido su móvil en mi casa… bueno, después de lo de anoche, supongo que se le fue la cabeza. –rio como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

— Bueno… le llamo después entonces. Gracias.

— Claro, yo le digo que le llamaste. Nos vemos Sakura. – terminaron su llamada y Rika no entendía por qué se estaba comportando así. Es decir, se estaba comportando como una novia celosa y eso no estaba bien, porque en primer lugar, ella no era nada de Syaoran, quizá, ya ni siquiera eran amigos.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba que se moría del enojo…o quizá eran ¿celos? Bien, no sabía que era aquel sentimiento, pero estaba molesta y mucho…

…..

Por la noche, Rika se dirigió a casa de Syaoran con el pretexto de devolverle su auto y su teléfono móvil.

Tocó el timbre varias veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida hasta que abrieron la puerta por fin.

— Hola… -dijo nerviosa. Syaoran se notaba molestó a decir por la expresión en sus ojos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el yeso en su brazo izquierdo. — ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó serio, pero molesto.

— Yo sólo… ¿me dejas pasar?

— ¿Qué quieres…? –repitió en el mismo tono que antes sin dejarla entrar.

— Sólo vine a dejar tu auto y tu móvil. Como te fuiste tan rápido, se te debió haber olvidado…

— Bueno. Gracias. Ya puedes irte. –decía serio.

— Espera… -dijo antes de que el chico cerrara la puerta. — ¿Por qué te fuiste ésta mañana sin decir nada? Pensé que tú y yo…

— Tú y yo nada… -interrumpió sin cambiar su semblante serio. — Lamento lo que pasó, pero no debió pasar, y obviamente no se repetirá.

— Syaoran pero…

— Por favor vete.

— Syao…

— No me busques más. Por favor. Vete. –y dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara. Rika no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, así que solo atino a tomar un taxi de regreso a Tokio, donde vivía.

…..

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquello, Sakura quería hablar con Syaoran desde hace días, pero aquella llamada con Rika la frenaba, es decir… si Syaoran pasaba la noche con ella, era obvio que salían ¿cierto?, quizá él estaba ocupado con Rika y Sakura simplemente no quería molestarlos.

En cuanto a Tomoyo, casi no había hablado con ella. No sabía si su amiga la estaba evitando, o era ella misma quien evitaba a la pareja.

Era sábado y la ojiverde no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió salir a caminar por el barrio.

Era increíble como el aíre fresco del parque pingüino lograba apaciguar su mente. Estuvo paseando un rato más hasta que decidió pararse en un puesto de periódicos. Su mirada paso por los titulares, nada interesante. Cosas de política, deportes… Luego paso su mirada por las revistas, algunas de cocina que no le vendrían mal, o eso pensaba y no es que no supiera cocinar, pero le daba mucha pereza hacerlo, quizá si descubre nuevos platillos se entusiasme a cambiar su menú habitual.

Siguió viendo unas revistas más, hasta que sus ojos se encontraban con lo que desde hace días anhelaba ver… — ¿Syaoran…? –preguntó sorprendida a sí misma en un suspiro.

Y es que en la portada de aquella revista de celebridades, se encontraba Rika en un bar con un el doctor.

" _¡La actriz del momento, Rika Sasaki con su galán!"_ decía el titular.

Sakura tomó la revista y comenzó a ojearla.

— Señorita. – dijo el vendedor. — Tiene que comprar la revista para leerla.

— ¿Enserio? –preguntó irritada. — Bien, tenga. –dijo entregando el efectivo. La ojiverde se llevó su nueva revista, se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque, buscó el artículo y comenzó a leerlo.

 _¡RIKA SASAKI CON NUEVO NOVIO!_

 _Hace un par de semanas, descubrimos a Rika, la actriz del momento, paseando con su nuevo galán._

 _La protagonista de la nueva serie "Amor en Urgencias", que protagoniza junto con el guapo actor Takashi Yamazaki y con quien todos creíamos que tenían un romance, parece que nos hemos equivocado, pues hace un par de semanas descubrimos a la actriz con un chico bastante guapo._

 _Captamos a la parejita tomando unos tragos en un bar en pleno centro de Tokio. ¡Estaban de lo más acaramelados!_

 _Y eso no es todo… Pues también captamos a la parejita llegar hasta el condominio de la actriz y al parecer ¡pasaron la noche juntos! Pues al día siguiente, observamos al guapo chico salir del departamento de Rika._

 _¡Será que pronto veremos una boda! ¡Estén al pendiente!_

Sakura terminó de leer el artículo. Aquel reportaje sonaba de lo más tonto y muy mal elaborado. Sin embargo, aquella llamada con Rika lo confirmaba. Syaoran y ella habían pasado la noche juntos… Sakura de nuevo sintió aquella sensación que no podía ponerle nombre. Y aquellas imágenes que acompañaban al reportaje no ayudaban.

Y es que en aquellas fotos, se veían muy juntos a la "parejita", tomados de las manos y con sus rostros muy pegados. Y al llegar al departamento de Rika, ésta lo estaba abrazando por la cintura y Syaoran se recargaba en los hombros de ella. Y qué decir de las fotos de Syaoran saliendo de su casa, estaba todo despeinado… más que de costumbre. Aunque había algo raro en su semblante. Es decir, después de una noche de buen sexo, debería tener una cara de felicidad ¿cierto?

— Será que la tal Rika no es tan buena en la cama… -bromeó para sí misma. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba feliz con lo que acababa de ver y leer, es decir, Syaoran y ella sólo eran amigos, ¿por qué se sentía molesta por aquello?

Un poco más tarde, Sakura regresó a su casa, en el camino entró a una pequeña tienda de conveniencia. Necesitaba comprar algo de leche y quizá algunos pastelillos para más tarde.

Se formó en la fila para pagar, y vio a unas dos personas más adelante a Tomoyo que al parecer también había ido a comprar algo.

Tomoyo terminó de pagar y antes de que saliera del establecimiento, Sakura la llamó. La oijiazul la espero fuera de la tienda.

— Hola. –saludo Sakura una vez que emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus casas.

— Hola Saku. –decía un poco seria.

— Hace un rato que no te veo… -comentó un poco triste. — Te extraño.

— Yo también te extraño. –le dedicó una media sonrisa. —Discúlpame por haberte puesto entre la espada y la pared con el asunto de… ya sabes… lo que pasó en la fiesta. Sé que al igual que a mí, estimas mucho a Kurogane. Sé que debe ser difícil tu situación. Aun así… gracias por no haberle dicho nada.

— Ni lo menciones. Para eso somos amigas. Aprecio mucho a Kurogane pero, lo que tenemos tu y yo va más allá de eso…

— Entonces… ¿amigas de nuevo?

— Nunca dejamos de serlo. –sonrió Sakura.

— Bien… por qué necesito a una amiga ahora mismo…

— Claro, ¿qué pasa?

— Bueno es que… he estado con náuseas y mareos los últimos días y mi periodo se ha retrasado casi una semana y bueno… lo que acabo de comprar en la tienda fue…

— Una prueba de embarazo… -completo Sakura la frase.

— Sí… sospecho que… estoy embarazada...

…..

Las amigas llegaron y sin pensarlo entraron al departamento de la ojiverde.

Sin más, Tomoyo entró al baño y se realizó dicha prueba, después de unos minutos, salió.

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

— La caja dice que hay que esperar unos minutos para ver el resultado. –decía apenada. — ¡Ay Sakurita!... qué voy a hacer si sale positivo…

— Pues tendrás que darle la noticia a Kuro…

— No estás entendiendo… -interrumpió. — Es que…. De ser positivo… ¿de quién es el bebé…?

— Tomoyo… -suspiro la ojiverde. — Pues ¡de Kurogane! ¿De quién más? Es decir... lo que pasó en la fiesta fue hace solo unas semanas y…

— Suficientes para quedar embarazada de ese chico… -respondió con tristeza. — Bueno… creo que ya es hora de ver que dice la prueba…

Tomoyo entró al baño de nuevo, y al paso de unos segundos, Sakura pudo escuchar como comenzaban los sollozos de su amiga. La chica entró al baño y encontró a Tomoyo hincada en el suelo llorando con la prueba de embarazo en el suelo. Sakura se hincó y tomo la prueba y descubrió el porqué del sufrimiento de su amiga. _Positivo…_

Sakura la abrazó y cuando Tomoyo se calmó un poco, la ojiverde habló.

— Bueno… no demos esto por seguro… estas… estas cosas pueden equivocarse… lo mejor será que te realices otra prueba… vamos al doctor para que nos saquen de dudas.

— ¿Tú crees que se haya equivocado?

— Bueno… quizá…

…..

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo y Sakura fueron al Hospital de Tomoeda a medio día. De inmediato las atendió la ginecóloga, Chiharu Shiota.

—Bien… -hablaba la doctora que le estaba realizando un ultrasonido a Tomoyo. — Es casi imperceptible pero definitivamente esto que vemos aquí es un pequeño bebé. Apenas si tendrá unas dos semanas.

Sakura y Tomoyo miraban preocupadas la pequeña pantalla donde podían ver al pequeño bulto dentro del vientre de la ojiazul.

— Bueno, ¿ha pensado si quiere tenerlo? – preguntó la doctora sin más. — Sino, aún está a tiempo de realizar una aborto, aquí mismo lo realizamos. Pero si quiere tenerlo, comenzaremos con las indicaciones para llevar un sano embarazo.

Las amigas se miraron y casi de inmediato, Tomoyo hablo.

— Quiero tenerlo. –dijo decidida.

…..

— Doctor Li, el Director del Hospital quiere verlo en su oficina. –decía una enfermera a Syaoran que se encontraba dentro de su consultorio.

— ¿Sabes para qué? – pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

— Lo siento, pero no me dijo.

— De acuerdo. Gracias. –dijo.

Syaoran se levantó de su escritorio con pesadez y fue hacía la oficina del Director.

— ¿Quería verme? –preguntó una vez que llegó hasta su puerta.

— Pasa Doctor Li, pasa. –dijo el Director. — Syaoran… he estado intentando ser paciente contigo. Toda la semana has llegado tarde y hoy no fue la excepción.

— Disculpe, no volverá a pasar. –contestaba serio, sin muchos ánimos.

— Syaoran… Syaoran… -suspiró el Director. — Sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento pero, debes mostrar tu profesionalismo…

— No estoy pasando por ningún momento señor.

— Bueno, tu actitud y tu apariencia dicen lo contrario… Además, el Doctor Hiragizawa me comentó que…

— ¿Eriol? – preguntó molesto. — No sé qué le habrá dicho y no me importa, pero él no tiene nada que decir sobre mí. –decía molesto.

— Syaoran, cálmate. Eriol sólo se preocupa por ti, y a decir verdad, yo también. Creo que lo mejor será que te tomes un tiempo de descanso, además así sanara tu brazo más rápido.

— ¿Me ésta despidiendo? – preguntó irónicamente.

— No Syaoran. Pero me temo que tu actitud no ésta siendo la adecuada estos días y tu desempeño ha bajado bastante. –hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió. — Syaoran, quedas suspendido desde hoy por 6 días.

— ¿Es enserio? –dijo molesto. Y al ver que el Director no dijo nada más, salió molesto de la oficina. — De acuerdo, me largo entonces.

...

— ¿Estás segura Tomy…? –preguntaba Sakura a su amiga. Ambas chicas se encontraban en el estacionamiento del Hospital.

— Sí. A decir verdad, cuando llegamos al hospital… pensé que si resultaba ser verdad lo del bebé, quizá lo mejor sería abortar… es decir… soy una imbécil que ni siquiera está segura de quién sea el padre… -decía apenada y triste. — Pero en cuanto lo vi… -sonrió levemente. — Bueno… aún es sólo un pequeño bulto dentro de mí, pero… entendí que, no importa quién sea el padre… yo… yo siempre seré su madre y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

— Así es Tomoyo. No te preocupes. No estás sola, saldremos juntas de ésta.

— Gracias. Ahora lo que sigue es decirle a Kurogane…

— ¿Quieres que hablemos las dos con él?

— No. Pero gracias. Me temo que esta parte me toca hacerla por mí misma…Oye Sakura, ¿Ese de ahí no es Syaoran? –dijo señalando la entrada del hospital, donde iba saliendo un Syaoran bastante apurado.

— Sí, es él. –confirmo Sakura en cuanto lo vio. Sus verdes ojos se iluminaron y a pesar de las circunstancias, Tomoyo notó aquello y soltó una pequeña risita.

— Anda, ve a saludarlo. –ánimo Tomoyo.

— Ehh… sí. –Sakura caminó un poco hacia donde iba el Doctor y lo saludó. — ¡Syaoran! Hola…

— Ah… Sakura. –detuvo su rápida caminata, sin embargo, seguía molesto con lo sucedido en la oficina del Director. — Hola.

— ¿Ya saliste de trabajar? –preguntó curiosa al ver que el chico no llevaba su "atuendo" de médico, y llevaba su portafolio consigo.

— Algo así… -comentó serio. — Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Éstas enferma? –preguntó preocupado, pero Sakura comenzó a preocuparse más ella por el tono de voz del chico.

— Ehh… no, a decir verdad, vine con Tomoyo… -dijo apenada.

— ¿Ella está bien? –preguntó.

— Ah… sí, en realidad, vinimos al ginecólogo…

— Vale. Cosas de mujeres supongo. –comento igualmente serio. A Sakura no le gustaba éste Syaoran.

— Algo así. – sonrío levemente. — Bueno… supongo que nos veremos después.

— Sí. Adiós. –dijo y continuó su caminata hacia su auto.

— Syaoran, espera… -lo detuvo la ojiverde. — Estas… ¿Estás bien?

— Todo bien. –dijo sin siquiera fingir una sonrisa, estaba ahí, todo serio y Sakura no sabía por qué.

— Vale. Entonces, te veo después…

— Sí. Adiós. –dijo y se fue.

— ¿Qué pasa amiga? Te noto seria. –preguntó Tomoyo en cuanto Sakura regresó con ella.

— Es sólo que Syaoran estaba raro. No sé, estaba preocupado, o incluso molesto.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya, Syaoran no parecía ser de las personas que se enfadan tan fácil, aunque bueno… todos tenemos días malos.

— Supongo… aunque no me agrada verlo así.-comentó preocupada. Tomoyo se enternecía al ver a su amiga preocupada por un chico.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas más tarde? Dale algo de tiempo para que se calme y quizá te cuente qué le pasa.

— ¿Tú crees que sea buena idea?

— Claro, además, creo que le agradas mucho al doctor. –Sakura no dijo nada pero se ruborizó levemente ante el comentario de su amiga.

…..

Llegó la noche rápidamente. Eran alrededor de las 7:30 pm. Sakura se disponía a llamar al doctor como Tomoyo había sugerido. Estaba bastante nerviosa, no entendía por qué, pero aun así, se armó de valor y marcó su número.

Tardó bastante en responder pero al final lo hizo.

— ¿Sí? –Sakura notó aún ese tono de voz seria.

— Ehh… Syaoran, hola. Soy Sakura.

— Ah… Hola.

— Hola… -repitió. — Disculpa molestarte, es sólo que me quedé preocupada ésta tarde.

— ¿Preocupada?, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, como te dije… te note algo extraño y…

— Te dije que estoy bien… -dijo calmado pero muy serio. — No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mí.

— Ya, pero, aun así…

— Bueno, sí eso era todo, debo colgar. –dijo.

— Ehh… claro. Nuevamente disculpa la molestia. Nos vemos Syaoran.

— Sí. – y dicho esto colgó.

Sakura se sintió un poco triste ante la actitud cortante del Doctor, es decir, ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico amigable y alegre que conoció?

La ojiverde no quedó satisfecha con aquella llamada, así que decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a su departamento. Seguía preocupada por el chico, y quería ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Además, eran amigos ¿cierto? Eso es lo que hacían los amigos.

Sakura tomó un taxi y rápidamente se encontró frente a la puerta del doctor Li.

Tocó el timbre y al igual que la llamada, tardó en atender.

— ¿Sakura? –dijo sorprendido en cuanto vio a la ojiverde plantada frente a él.

— Hola… disculpa por venir sin avisar. –decía apenada. — Es sólo que me quede bastante preocupada por ti…

— Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Estoy bien. –dijo cansado y algo irritado por la insistencia de la chica, aunque a decir verdad, era el conjunto de cosas que le estaban sucediendo. Primero lo de Rika que provocó que rompiera una promesa importante, luego lo de su suspensión de hospital y que Eriol anduviera por ahí comentando cosas sobre él. Y para colmo, ahora tenía a la ojiverde en su puerta…. Y claro… le dolía su brazo roto…

— Bueno, tu cara dice lo contrario. –intentó hacer una broma, pero el chico no cambió de expresión.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Ya es tarde… -comentó.

— ¿Eso es un no?

Syaoran suspiró profundamente. — Vale… entra. –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica.

Lo primero que Sakura notó, fue que el departamento estaba bastante desordenado, incluso después de que terminara la fiesta. Además, en el suelo se encontraban varias botellas vacías de cerveza. También notó que había una gran nube de humo alrededor del departamento, Sakura reconoció aquel olor, era el mismo del tabaco que ella solía fumar.

— No sabía que fumabas. –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Solía hacerlo tiempo atrás, después lo dejé y lo retomé hace unas semanas. –decía sin mucho interés.

— También veo que has estado bebiendo…

— Sí. Disculpa el desorden, pero no esperaba visitas.

— No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por venir así sin avisar…

— Y bueno… no quiero sonar grosero, pero… ya éstas aquí… y ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué pretendías al venir aquí? –decía serio pero sin ninguna intención de sonar mal educado.

— Bueno, tontamente pretendía hacerte sentir mejor. Que aunque digas que éstas bien… bueno, es obvio que no… -la chica le dedicó una media sonrisa. — Eso hacen los amigos ¿no?

Syaoran soltó una risita por primera vez en semanas. — Supongo que eso hacen…

— Y bien… ¿no me vas a invitar una cerveza? – comentó divertida.

— ¿Bebes cerveza? –preguntó curioso.

— Claro. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué sólo me gusta tomar chocolate caliente?

— No, supongo que no. –sonrió levemente. — Vale, siéntate. Ahora te traigo una.

Bien, Sakura no sabía exactamente que pretendía lograr con la visita a Syaoran, sin embargo, como ya había dicho antes, intentaría alegrar a su amigo como fuera, y al parecer eso incluiría tomarse un par de cervezas con él. Bueno, la idea es que tampoco le desagradara para ser honestos…

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos! Aquí un capítulo más!_**

 ** _Esta vez quise subirles el capítulo pronto, ya que los noté bastante metidos con el capítulo anterior, sobre todo la última parte jaja xD!_**

 ** _Y como siempre mil gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y poner la historia en sus favoritos! Y también muchas gracias a todos mis lectores en general!_**

 ** _Y bueno, esperaré con muchas ansias sus opiniones y comentarios del capítulo!_**

 ** _Nos leemos muy pronto!_**

 ** _Saludos! :D_**


	7. Flashback Parte 1

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 7 "Flashback Parte 1"**

…..

Tomoyo se encontraba en su departamento. Esperaba impaciente a que su novio Kurogane llegará de una junta de trabajo. Eran aproximadamente las 8 pm, lo que significaba que él no tardaría en llegar a casa.

La chica estaba decidida a contarle sobre su embarazo, después de que éste fue confirmado en el hospital. Tomoyo no podía esperar ni un segundo más a decirle, no quería y no podía seguir más con ésta carga, el remordimiento la estaba consumiendo. Además, mientras más pronto le dijera a Kurogane, quizá le haría menos daño, o eso pensaba la ojiazul.

— Hola princesa, ya estoy en casa. –saludó alegremente el chico en cuanto entró.

— Hola Kuro… -fingió una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Qué tal la junta?

— Bien… no, a decir verdad… más que bien. –sonrió. — ¡Adivina qué!

— ¿Qué paso?, por tu sonrisa, supongo que algo bueno ¿no? –sonrío la chica, pero está vez de forma honesta.

— Me acaban de promover…

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Kuro, eso es maravilloso. –dijo la chica abrazándolo de inmediato.

— Así es. –sonreía. — Ahora trabajaré en el corporativo del cine.

— Eso es maravilloso, ¡muchas felicidades!, eso significa que Sakura tendrá un nuevo jefe ¿no es así?

— No precisamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, los directivos del cine querían poner a otro sujeto que apenas lleva 1 año en la empresa, pero yo fui más listo y abogué por Sakura. –sonrió.

— Creo que no estoy entendiendo… -dijo pensativa.

— Tommy, ¿no lo entiendes? –rio. — No solo me ascendieron a mí, ¡También a Sakura!, ella se quedará con mi antiguo puesto.

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso es maravilloso, ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

— No, le diré hasta el lunes. Así que no le vayas a decir nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- sonrió.

— De acuerdo. No le diré nada… -Tomoyo no quería arruinarle el día a su novio, pero tenía que decirle la verdad, era ahora o nunca. — Oye Kuro…

— Dime amor…

— Ehhh… yo… yo quiero decirte algo importante…

— Sabes, yo también quiero decirte algo importante…

— ¿Sí?... bueno… tú primero… -decía nerviosa.

— Si quieres… pero, lo que te quiero decir, va a tener que ser en otro lugar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Anda, ve a cambiarte.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a salir?

— Sí anda. No hagas preguntas. Te tengo una sorpresa. –decía feliz.

— Kuro… creo que tenemos que hablar primero….

— ¡Ve! Anda Tomoyo. –insistía el chico felizmente. — Hablaremos más tarde.

— De acuerdo…-se resignó. — Sólo dime, ¿es algo casual?

— Mmmm… -pensó. — Mejor ponte un vestido cariño.

…..

En cuanto Tomoyo estuvo lista, subieron al auto de Kurogane y empezaron su camino. El chico se la pasó hablando sobre su junta y su nuevo empleo, Tomoyo sólo asentía y decía una que otra cosa en algún momento. Se sentía incomoda por la noticia que tenía que darle a su novio.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino. Un bonito restaurante en pleno centro de Tokio.

— Kuro… esto se ve muy costoso… -comentaba la chica al ver la clase de lugar al que habían ido.

— No te preocupes. Con mi ascenso nos no podemos permitir. –sonrió.

La pareja entró al lugar y tomaron asiento en la mesa que Kurogane había reservado con anterioridad. Pidieron la mejor carne y el mejor de los vinos del lugar, y pronto llegaron sus alimentos.

— Esto está delicioso. –comentaba la chica.

— Lo sé. Ésta muy rico todo… Sabes Tommy… -decía. — Hoy hemos venido aquí por tres razones.

— ¿Tres razones?

— Sí. La primera, para celebrar mi ascenso. –decía orgulloso. — La segunda, es porque te he notado algo triste las últimas semanas y quería intentar alegrarte. –tomó la mano que la chica tenía sobre la mesa. — Y la tercera… bueno… ¿Recuerdas que quería decirte algo? Bien… te lo diré ahora… Tomoyo, mi princesa… -Kurogane sacó una pequeña cajita roja de su saco y la puso sobre la mano de la chica. — Llevamos 10 años juntos… creo que ya nos habíamos tardado. –soltó una risita nerviosa. — Tomoyo… ¿Te quieres casa conmigo?

Oh no… lo que le faltaba. Tomoyo se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de su novio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle eso ahora? Bien… A decir verdad, Tomoyo se moría de ganas de decirle que sí, había compartido 10 años de su vida con aquel hombre… sin embargo, ella había cometido una falta muy grave, y aquello, había tenido consecuencias… aunque en realidad… aún no estaba segura de quién era aquella creatura que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

— Tommy… ¿qué dices? –insistió el chico al no recibir respuesta de su novia en varios segundos.

— Kuro… _Estoy embarazada._ –soltó sin más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?, ¡Por dios! Amor, eso es maravilloso. –se puso de pie y fue directo a abrazar a su novia. — Princesa, esto es perfecto, todo marcha increíble, tú, yo, y ahora nuestro bebé y…

— Espera…. –decía sollozando. — Ya no sigas... –dijo soltando sus lágrimas salir sin más.

— ¿Tommy qué pasa? –dijo preocupado.

— Perdóname… Lo siento mucho… -lloraba.

— Tomoyo… ¿de qué hablas amor…? No tengo nada que perdonarte.

— Perdón…. Te fallé… Yo… Kuro… me….me…. Me acosté con otro…

— ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo…? –dijo sentándose de nuevo. Aquellas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. — Tomoyo… ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir…? –comenzaba a irritarse ante el silencio de la chica que no paraba de llorar. Por suerte, estaban alejados del resto de las mesas y podían tener un poco de privacidad.

— Yo…. Me acosté con otro chico… pero… ¡Te juro que sólo fue una vez! Y en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, esa fue la primera y te juro que la última vez que pasará… yo… te amo Kuro y…

— ¿Es enserio? No. Tú no me amas… de hacerlo, no habrías hecho lo que hiciste… ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cuándo? ¡Coño!, ¿Cuándo pasó?

— En… aquella fiesta a la que fui con Sakura…

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro! Todo coincide, tu cambio de humor y todo… y… Ese niño que esperas… ¿Es mío? ¿Por lo menos sabes eso? –decía molesto.

— Yo… -comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. — Yo… no lo sé.

— Tomoyo… -suspiró. — ¿Por qué? –decía triste. — Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

— Lo sé… Perdóname.

— ¿Sakura lo sabía? –preguntó más calmado.

— No. –mintió. — En la fiesta, ella se fue con el amigo que nos invitó y no se enteró de lo que hice. Y esta mañana me enteré del embarazo. –decía mientras se tocaba el vientre. — Lo siento mucho…

Kurogane no dijo nada más. En su rostro se podía notar la tristeza de aquella noticia, pero sobre todo, se notaba la decepción que sentía por la chica que tenía delante suyo y que había sido su compañera de vida por 10 años. Kurogane tomó la cajita roja que se encontraba aún sobre la mesa sin abrir, obviamente contenía un bello anillo. Sin embrago, lo guardó de nuevo en su saco, se puso de pie y sacó dinero de su cartera dejándolo sobre la mesa.

— Esto es para la cuenta y con esto otro bastará para que pagues un taxi.

— Kuro…

— Ahora… yo… no puedo ni verte a la cara Tomoyo… -decía evitando contacto visual con la chica. — Esto duele demasiado, sabes… Iré por algunas cosas a casa y después me iré…

— Kurogane, no. Yo soy la que debería irse y…

— A pesar de todo… no voy a dejar a una mujer embarazada en la calle y aunque vayas a un hotel, no es lo correcto… además… hay una pequeña probabilidad de que sea mío ¿no es así? –decía calmado. — Aunque… si en 10 años nunca pasó… dudo que a estas alturas yo te haya embarazado por accidente, sabes que siempre he sido muy cuidadoso con eso… En fin… -suspiró. — Sólo te voy a pedir que en cuanto puedas, hazte una prueba de paternidad, si es mío, avísame, me haré cargo de mi hijo… y sino, bueno… ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar… Adiós Tomoyo. — Y dicho esto se fue sin mirar atrás. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, Tomoyo se desmoronó y comenzó a soltar sus lágrimas de nuevo.

10 años de su vida habían salido por la puerta de aquel restaurante y no pareciera que iban a regresar.

…..

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba bebiendo en el departamento de Syaoran.

— ¡Vaya! Ésta cerveza es muy buena. Nunca la había probado. –comentaba Sakura.

— Sí, es muy buena. –Syaoran seguía bastante serio, pero desde que había llegado la ojiverde, su actitud había mejorado un poco. — Eriol suele beber ésta marca y un día me la recomendó.

— Entonces, debo agradecerle algún día. Creo que es mi nueva marca de cerveza favorita. –comentaba alegre intentando subirle los ánimos al chico.

— Akane… así se llama la marca. –comentó.

— Genial, tendré que comprar un par de éstas. –sonrió.

— ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? – preguntó Syaoran acercándole la cajita de tabaco.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? –Sakura tomó un cigarrillo y ambos comenzaron a fumar.

— ¿Hace mucho que fumas? –preguntó curioso.

— Mmmm… -pensó. — Si no me equivoco, fumo desde los 16… No estoy muy orgullosa de eso pero, me mantiene cuerda… ¿y tú?

— Desde los 19. Pero como te comenté, deje de hacerlo por varios años… hasta ahora.

— Vaya… Tomoyo y Kurogane llevan mucho tiempo queriendo que deje de hacerlo, pero nunca he podido.

— Quizá sólo te falta un buen motivo para dejarlo…

— ¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti? – decía curiosa. — ¿Apareció un buen motivo para dejarlo?

— Sí, algo así…

...

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _Hace 6 años…_

Un joven Syaoran de 21 años, se encontraba en un bar cerca de la Universidad. Ese día celebraban el cumpleaños de una amiga cercana.

En aquella fiesta también se encontraba Eriol, coqueteando con toda chica que se le pasaba enfrente, pero como era costumbre, ninguna le hacía caso.

— ¿Y ese milagro que no estas molestando a Kaori? – se burlaba Syaoran.

— Hoy no, hoy es su cumpleaños. –rio Eriol. — La dejare en paz esta noche.

— Aun no entiendo cómo sigue hablándote, cuando lo único que haces es invitarla salir…

— Bueno, yo sé que algún día caerá…

— Ya quisieras amigo…

Una chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules se acercó a los chicos.

— Eriol, Syaoran, que bueno que los encuentro. –comentó Kaori. — Quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial.

— ¿Acaso un novio tuyo? Eso hará que te quites a Eriol de encima. –rieron Syaoran y Kaori. Al mencionado no le hizo mucha gracia.

— No, en realidad es una chica.

— Rayos… no me digas que eres lesbiana… digo, no tienen nada de malo, pero eso me quitaría por completo una oportunidad contigo. –decía Eriol.

— No. –rio la chica. — Es mi mejor amiga. La conocí hace 3 años cuando me fui de intercambio a Inglaterra. Hace mucho que no la veía, pero vino de visita. –comentaba. — Ah, es ella. –dijo señalando un poco más delante de ellos. — ¡Akiho! ¡Ven!

La mencionada se acercó y Syaoran simplemente quedó impactado. Y no es que la chica fuera toda una belleza, es decir, era una chica bastante normal, de proporciones ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas. Ni tan alta pero tampoco tan baja. Pero algo en ella, simplemente lo había cautivado al entonces, estudiante de medicina, Syaoran Li.

— Hola. –saludó Eriol de inmediato.

— Ehh… Hola. –saludó tímidamente Akiho. — Mi nombre es Akiho, mucho gusto.

— Hola… -dijo Syaoran nervioso. — Soy Syaoran. Igualmente, un gusto…

— Akiho… -decía Kaori. — Ellos son mis dos mejores amigos de la universidad, Syaoran y Eriol.

… _ **Fin del flashback…**_

 _ **...**_

Syaoran recordaba con nostalgia aquellos días de la universidad mientras se fumaba aquel cigarrillo con Sakura. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde aquello? ¿6 años? Vaya… al doctor le parecía como si fuese ayer.

— Sabes, esto es muy agradable. –comentaba Sakura. — Ya sabes, el estar bebiendo y fumando un rato…nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

— ¿Tus amigos no beben ni fuman?

— No es eso… en realidad, para serte honesta… sólo tengo 2 amigos… Tomoyo y Kurogane. –le dedicó media sonrisa. — Y no fuman y beben solo en eventos especiales.

— Te equivocas… -comentó el doctor. — No tienes 2 amigos. Tienes 3. ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? –le dedicó una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa.

— Tienes razón. –sonrió la chica. — Te tengo a ti también.

— Oye… disculpa mi mal humor… es sólo que no he estado bien éstos días…

— No te preocupes. Todos tenemos malas rachas.

— Gracias. –dijo Syaoran al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de la ojiverde y la apretaba levemente. — A decir verdad, eres la única que me ha hecho sentir mejor en días.

— Me alegra ser de ayuda. –sonrió.

...

… _ **Flashback…**_

— Creo que la invitaré a salir. –comentaba Eriol al su buen amigo Syaoran.

— Ya te dije que Kaori no tiene ningún interés en ti. –se burló el ambarino.

— No hablo de ella. –rio Eriol. — Hablo de Akiho. ¡Por Dios! ¿La viste Syaoran? Es hermosísima.

— ¿La... la invitaras a salir? –preguntó sorprendido. Y no es que le sorprendiera que su amigo invitara a una chica a salir, es decir, lo hacía todo el tiempo, aunque muy pocas veces las chicas aceptaban. Pero por alguna razón, lo de Akiho no le había hecho mucha gracia.

— Claro, es preciosa. Ya que Kaori me ignora, quizá con ella tenga suerte.

— Sí… quizá con ella tengas suerte amigo. –fingió una sonrisa.

…..

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Eriol? –preguntaba el ambarino a Akiho. Desde que se conocieron, la chica se había hecho gran amiga de todos, sobre todo de Syaoran, simplemente los dos habían tenido una conexión especial.

— No le digas así… cita…. –decía apenada. — Sabes, Eriol me cae muy bien, es un buen chico, pero simplemente no lo veo de esa forma.

— Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste salir con él? –preguntó curioso.

— Bueno, es que se veía muy emocionado cuando lo hizo, no podía decirle que no, además, solo fue una salida de amigos. –sonrió.

— Ya veo. –sonrió también el chico.

— Además… hay alguien que me gusta… -confeso ruborizada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –dijo desilusionado.

— Sí. Pero, no estoy segura de que él sienta lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No lo sé, es sólo que él me trata solo como una amiga… incluso apoya a su mejor amigo cuando me invita a salir. –rio.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Que tonto es! –comentó.

— Ay Syaoran… -suspiró la chica divertida.

… _ **Fin del flashback…**_

 _ **...**_

Syaoran sonrió ante ese último recuerdo, pues le hizo gracia lo tonto que había sido al no notar que Akiho estaba hablando sobre él.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura al notar la sonrisa del chico.

— Nada, es sólo que recordé algo. –sonrió.

— Oye Syaoran… creo que ya es bastante tarde y tú trabajas mañana… así que me iré a casa. –decía Sakura poniéndose de pie, pero Syaoran la detuvo por el brazo y la sentó gentilmente de nuevo en el sofá.

— No hay problema. No tengo que trabajar mañana… en realidad, no tengo que trabajar por los próximos 6 días. –suspiro divertido. — Quédate un poco más.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

— ¿La verdad? –Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

— Me suspendieron. –sonrió como si le diera mucha gracia la situación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntaba curiosa y sorprendida, es decir, Syaoran se veía muy profesional en su trabajo. No parecía ser el tipo de persona que suspendían.

— Ammm… -pensó un momento su respuesta. — Creo que fue debido a mí mala actitud estas semanas. –se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia al tema.

— Pero… ¿va a estar todo bien?, es decir, con tu trabajo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que van a despedirme? –sonrió divertido. — No, no lo harán, solo debo mejorar mi actitud cuando regrese y todo estará bien.

— Ya veo… Entonces, estarás libre hasta el próximo sábado ¿no es así?

— Si.

— ¿Y tienes planes? –preguntó la chica curiosa. Syaoran soltó una risita divertido.

— Se supone que estos días son de castigo y para arrepentirme de mis pecados. –bromeó el chico. — Así que no, no tengo planes. –sonrió.

— Sabes… justo el próximo jueves salgo de vacaciones. Quizá podamos hacer algo juntos. –decía un poco sonrojada.

— Claro, eso me encantaría. –sonrió el doctor.

...

… _ **Flashback…**_

— ¡Que precioso lugar! – comentaba Kaori. Syaoran, Eriol, Kaori y Akiho, habían ido a esquiar por las vacaciones de invierno a unas bellas montañas.

— Tienes razón, es bellísimo. – dijo Akiho apreciando la bella vista.

— Chicas, ¿les gustaría que tomar un poco de café? –preguntó Eriol. — Hace bastante frio y necesito algo de calor.

— Claro, eso suena bien. –dijo Akiho.

Las chicas se adelantaron a la pequeña cafetería frente a ellos. — Bien Syaoran, aprovecha tu oportunidad. –comentó Eriol sin que las chicas lo escucharan.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó curioso.

— Vamos… no intentes disimular conmigo. –rio. — Es obvio que te gusta Akiho.

— ¿De qué hablas? – dijo sonrojado.

— Por favor Syaoran. ¡Te mueres por ella!

— Es… ¿es tan obvio…? –confesó.

— Bastante…. Aunque Akiho es tan despistada como tú, así que dudo que lo haya notado… Aunque Kaori no es como ella. –bromeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Kaori lo sabe?

— Amigo, estamos hablando de la mejor amiga de la chica que te gusta. Obviamente lo sabe… ellas saben de éstas cosas. Así que aprovecha que estamos en un lugar tan bonito y dile lo que sientes.

— Pero Eriol… ¿no te importa? Es decir… tú la invitaste a salir primero…

— Akiho siempre me ha visto como un amigo… Además, creo que tú y ella se llevan de maravilla.

— Bueno… si de verdad no te importa… creo… creo que lo haré… le diré que me gusta…

— Bien amigo. –sonrió.

… _ **Fin del flashback…**_

 _ **...**_

— Sakura, ¿te gustaría tomar un café? –preguntó el doctor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de la cerveza? –bromeó Sakura.

— Creo que por hoy ha sido demasiado alcohol para mi cuerpo. –rio el chico.

— De acuerdo, es ese caso, te acepto el café.

— Perfecto. Voy a prepararlo entonces.

— Bien, gracias. –dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

…..

— Wow. Esto está delicioso. –comentó Sakura en cuanto puso la taza de café sobre sus labios.

— No exageres. –rio Syaoran. — Sólo es una taza de café.

— No, de verdad. Ésa buenísimo. No exagero si digo que es la mejor taza de café que he tomado en mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

— Bueno… entonces aceptare el cumplido. –dijo al notar que la chica hablaba enserio.

— ¿Y qué más sabe hacer el doctor Li aparte de hacer un excelente café?

— No es por presumir, pero se me da muy bien cocinar.

— ¿Enserio? Eso es fabuloso. No muchos chicos saben hacerlo. Es genial que tú sí.

— Gracias. Me haces muchos cumplidos. –sonrió.

— Sólo digo la verdad. Sabes, eres una persona muy interesante Syaoran…

— Gracias. Y a decir verdad, tú también.

— ¿Yo? Para nada.

— Lo eres. Enserio. –sonrió.

...

… _ **Flashback…**_

— Akiho… gracias por acompañarme. – decía Syaoran muy nervioso. Y es que Eriol los había enviado a comprar un par de cervezas, obviamente era todo planeado para que Syaoran se confesara de una vez por todas. Además la situación le hacía mucha gracia a Eriol y por si fuera poco, Kaori estaba fascinada con la idea de que dos de sus mejores amigos salieran juntos, además, hace tiempo que se había percatado de que ambos se gustaban, pero eran demasiado tímidos y lentos para hacer o decir algo. Un empujoncito no les caería nada mal, o eso pensaban Kaori y Eriol.

— No es nada… -comentaba tímidamente la chica. — A decir verdad… me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Syaoran. –ante esas palabras, a ambos chicos se les comenzó a acelerar el corazón.

— ¿E….enserio? –dijo nervioso. — Sabes… tu… bueno… a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

— Entonces, deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos… ¿no crees? –decía con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

— Claro, eso me encantaría. –sonrió Syaoran. — Akiho… -dijo de pronto interrumpiendo el caminar de ambos. — Yo… bueno… Sabes, desde que te conocí… comencé a sentir algo especial por ti… y bueno… lo diré de una buena vez… Me gustas… no, no es eso, es mucho más que eso. Akiho, creo que me he enamorado de ti… -decía nervioso y sonrojado, pero sobre todo, decidido. — Y sé que en alguna ocasión me comentaste que te gustaba alguien pero que te trataba solo como una amiga y bueno… si ese chico no se fija en ti, bueno…ya sabes, me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad y….

— Ay Syaoran… -rio levemente la chica. — Aún no te das cuenta ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué? –preguntó confundido.

— Ese chico que me gusta… eres tú… siempre he estado hablando de ti.

— ¿Qué? –se sorprendió. — Eso quiere decir que tú…

— Sí. Tu… Tú también me gustas Syaoran… Y creo que también me he enamorado de ti…

Después de ambos confesaron sus sentimientos, comenzaron una relación formal. Ambos estaban de lo más felices, y Eriol y Kaori estaban muy emocionados por ellos, ya que tanto Akiho como Syaoran, se mostraban más alegres, optimistas, etc…. En general, se podía notar como ambos lograban sacar la mejor versión del otro.

… _ **Fin del flashback…**_

 _ **...**_

Se hacía tarde en casa del Doctor Li. Después de que terminaran su café, Sakura y el chico se quedaron platicando un rato en el sofá de cosas triviales. La ojiverde en algún momento fue víctima del cansancio, quedándose dormida en el sofá, a Syaoran le hizo gracia aquello.

El doctor tomó a la chica en brazos con sumo cuidado y la llevó hasta su habitación. La colocó con calma en su cama y la cubrió con las sabanas. La contempló un momento, sí, definitivamente no podía negar que era una chica muy bonita, además, era muy agradable.

" _Quizá en otras circunstancias la invitaría a salir…"_ –pensaba Syaoran. _"Pero…simplemente, no puedo…"_

Syaoran tomó una manta y una almohada y salió de su habitación dejando a la chica dormida sobre su cama. El doctor durmió esa noche en el sofá.

— _Akiho…_ -suspiró justo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, ha estado un poco "caótica" mi vida éstos días.**_

 _ **Bien, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me alegran el día y sobre todo me motivan a seguir escribiendo, que por cierto, ya tengo otras 3 historias en mente, espero salgan a la luz algún día jaja.**_

 _ **También ya se aproximan muchos más momentos SyaoXSaku, estén pendientes!**_

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos muy pronto!_**


	8. Flashback Parte 2

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 8 "Flashback Parte 2"**

…..

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **4 años antes…**_

Un joven Syaoran de 23 años de edad, acababa de graduarse de la Facultad de Medicina. Él y Akiho, habían llevado una bonita relación desde hace 2 años cuando ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos en aquellas vacaciones de invierno.

La feliz pareja, había comenzado a vivir juntos desde hace un par de meses. Desde el año pasado, Akiho se instaló en Japón definitivamente, ya que solía vivir en Inglaterra con su familia. Pero cuando estaba lejos, ella y el doctor llevaron una relación a larga distancia, sin embargo manejaron muy bien su relación.

Akiho se graduó de la universidad en Literatura Inglesa unos pocos meses después de conocer a Syaoran. Ella estaba trabajando para un periódico local, mientras que su novio estaba en medio de sus prácticas profesionales en un hospital en el centro de Tokio.

Para cualquiera que los viera, levaban una vida perfecta, y a decir verdad, así lo eran, o por lo menos ellos lo sentirán así… Aunque la perfección no existe ¿cierto?, eso es algo que Syaoran aprendería muy pronto…

— Tú y Akiho tienen vacaciones la próxima semana ¿no es así? –preguntó Eriol a su mejor amigo.

— Así es. Iremos a la playa. –comentó Syaoran emocionado.

— Sí, ya me había comentado Kaori. –rio Eriol. Él y Kaori habían comenzado a salir desde hace un año, cuando por fin la chica acepto salir con Eriol en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Syaoran.

— Rayos, no se para que me molesto en platicarte mis cosas, si Kaori siempre se me adelanta. –bromeo Syaoran.

— Más bien, la que se adelanta es tu novia que le cuenta a la mía. –rio Eriol.

— Tienes razón. –rio el doctor. — Pero te contaré algo que ni tu novia sabe… -comentó Syaoran haciéndose el interesante.

— Uh… eso suena interesante. –dijo intrigado. — Y bien, ¿de qué se trata?

— Pero primero promete que no le dirás nada a Kaori.

— Vale, vale… lo prometo.

— _Le pediré matrimonio a Akiho…_

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Cuando lo logró, empezó a recorrer el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era una habitación muy bonita… Esperen, ¿qué acaso no era aquella habitación donde encontró a Eriol y Tomoyo…? Sí, definitivamente era esa… La chica se percató de que se encontraba en la cama, se espantó un poco al pensar que quizá ella y el doctor… Pero de inmediato se tranquilizó ya que, estaba completamente vestida y a su lado no había ni rastro del chico, por no decir que Syaoran no era ese tipo de hombre.

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, pero en el camino, alguien la llamó desde la cocina, bueno, ese alguien era obvio.

— Buenos días Sakura. –saludó alegre Syaoran. Sakura se alegró de que poco a poco el chico comenzaba a recuperar su característica sonrisa.

— Buenos días Syaoran… -sonrió. Aunque estaba un poco confundida por la noche anterior, es decir, no supo en que momento llegó hasta la cama del chico. — Oye… ¿Cómo es que llegué a dormir en tu habitación? Si no mal recuerdo estábamos platicando en el sofá.

— Justo eso estábamos haciendo, pero te quedaste dormida. –rio. — Así que te lleve a mi cama para que estuvieras más cómoda. Y no te preocupes, no pasó nada, yo dormí en el sofá. –sonrió.

— Yo no iba a preguntar eso…- Sakura hizo un puchero un poco sonrojada y desviando la mirada. El doctor solo rio. Era increíble como la ojiverde podía parecer toda una niña pequeña cuando se incomodaba. Algo en el corazón del chico se movía con fuerza al ver a la chica frente a él, ¿desde hace cuánto no sentía aquello?

— Bueno, pero aun así te lo quise aclarar, ya sabes, por si tenías dudas. –bromeo. — Bueno, vamos a desayunar. Espero que te guste, hice un par de huevos fritos, tocino, hay un poco de fruta e hice chocolate caliente.

Sakura quedó un poco sorprendida por "pequeño" menú del chico. — Vaya… gracias. No tenías que molestarte, ya suficiente molestia fue el haberme quedado toda la noche en tu casa… -comentó apenada por el gesto del doctor.

— ¡Que va!, pero si no es nada, tómalo como agradecimiento por tu compañía. A decir verdad, esta mañana amanecí con mejor humor, y todo fue gracias a ti. –sonrió. — Así que, gracias. – Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

— No… no tienes que agradecerme nada…

— Claro que sí. No tienes idea. –sonrió. — Bueno, comamos antes de que se enfrié.

…..

… _ **Flashback…**_

— Bueno, ya está casi todo lo de la lista, pero aún nos falta comprar un par de cosas más. –comentaba Akiho a su novio. Ambos se encontraban en su pequeño departamento organizando todo para sus vacaciones en la playa.

— Mañana salgo temprano de las prácticas del hospital, si quieres puedo pasar a comprar lo que falta. –comento sonriente Syaoran.

— Sí por favor, eso sería perfecto. Como nos vamos la próxima semana de vacaciones, tengo que terminar todos los pendientes en la editorial antes. –comentó con cansancio.

— Claro, no te preocupes por eso.

— Oye Syao, ¿no se te antoja un helado? –dijo alegremente la chica.

— Pues en realidad no. –comentó divertido. — Pero si tú quieres podemos ir por uno. – a Syaoran le encantaba cumplir los caprichitos de su novia.

— ¡Pues vamos entonces! –sonrió animada, pero su expresión cambio de inmediato por una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza con ambas manos.

— Cariño, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado acercándose a la chica.

— No es nada, no te preocupes. –dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro, al parecer el dolor estaba pasando. — Sólo me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza. –intentaba calmar a su novio.

— Pues pareció más que un simple dolor de cabeza… -comentaba no muy convencido.

— De verdad, no te preocupes, además, ya me siento mejor. ¡Anda! Vamos por el helado.

— ¿Segura? Quizá debas descansar…

— Pero qué dices, ya tendremos toda una semana para descansar en la playa. Anda, vamos amor. –le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio y éste se acercó para depositar un tierno beso en sus labio.

— Vamos…

…..

Dos días después, la pareja se reuniría esa noche con sus dos mejores amigos, Kaori y Eriol.

— Y bien, entonces, ¿cine o cervezas? –preguntaba Kaori.

— Yo voto por las cervezas. –comentaba animada Akiho.

— Vaya, eres de las mías Akiho. –rio Eriol. — Yo también voto por las cervezas.

— Yo voto por cine. –dijo Syaoran, y es que era apenas miércoles, lo que menos quería era tener una noche de copas teniendo que madrugar al día siguiente.

— Buuuu… ¡Aburrido! – bromeo Eriol. — Bueno, la decisión queda en ti cariño. –se dirigió a su nova. — Si eliges cervezas ganamos, y si dices cine quedaremos empatados y tendremos que pensar como decidir esto. –comento cansado.

Kaori lo pensó un momento. — Lo siento Syao. –dijo apenada. — ¡Cervezas!

…..

Un poco más tarde, los cuatro amigos se encontraban en un pequeño y pintoresco bar en Tokio.

— ¿Ya tienen todo listo para la playa? –preguntó Kaori. — Recuerden llevar mucho bloqueador solar. –comentaba como si de una madre se tratara.

— Si, no te preocupes, ya tenemos todo. –decía Akiho calmando a su amiga. — Syaoran terminó de comprar lo que faltaba, así que ya ésta todo listo.

Los amigos siguieron conversando y bebiendo un par de horas, hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente por esa noche, además, todos tenían cosas que hacer temprano al día siguiente.

Las parejas se despidieron y Syaoran y Akiho tomaron un taxi hasta su departamento. En el camino Syaoran iba dormitando un poco, pero en algún momento miró hacia donde se encontraba su novia y ésta se estaba masajeando la cabeza, y en su rostro llevaba una pequeña mueca de dolor. Syaoran no dijo ni hizo nada, pues el cansancio se apoderó de él quedándose dormido.

Rápidamente llegó el viernes. Akiho estaba contenta pues trabajaba de lunes a viernes, sin embargo, Syaoran aún tenía que asistir al hospital hasta el sábado.

Akiho llegó a casa alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, su novio tardaría en llegar todavía un par de horas más, por lo que se dispuso a ver alguna película. Se acomodó en el sofá, preparó un poco de té y se dejó llevar por la trama de _Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Askaban_.

Iba por la mitad de la película cuando la chica sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que notaba como su vista se iba nublando cada vez más. Akiho se frotó los ojos intentando recuperar la claridad de su vista, pero ésta no regresó hasta unos cuantos minutos después.

Una vez que el dolor se fue y su vista regresó a la normalidad, Akiho se quedó en el sofá intentando procesar lo ocurrido. Bien, aquellos dolores de cabeza ya no eran normales ¿cierto? Además, lo que acababa de pasar con su vista no era algo bueno… Bien, no era momento de preocuparse, seguramente era por el estrés de la última semana en el trabajo, pero ya se relajaría en la playa, o eso es lo que estaba pensando la chica.

Unas horas más tarde, Syaoran llegó a casa. Akiho no le dijo sobre lo ocurrido, pues no quería preocupar a su novio.

Al día siguiente, Syaoran se fue temprano al hospital, sería su último día para así poder al fin, irse de vacaciones con su querida novia.

La mañana del sábado estaba pasando rápidamente, o así lo estaba sintiendo Syaoran. El chico se encontraba paseándose por los pasillos del hospital, pues no tenía mucho que hacer.

Camino hasta la sala de espera y se sentó contemplando a los pacientes aburrido. De pronto, un pequeño alboroto lo alerto poniéndose de pie. Eran los paramédicos que entraban rápidamente tirando de una camilla, " _Un paciente nuevo"_ \- pensaba el joven Syaoran. Estaba calmado hasta que se percató que conocía a una de las personas que iba tras la camilla. — ¿Kaori?- suspiro Syaoran. En ese momento se espantó mucho, pues si Kaori estaba allí, eso significaba que… ¿Eriol estaba en la camilla?

Syaoran corrió hacia la dirección de los paramédicos. Una vez cerca, comprobó que estaba equivocado, pues la persona que estaba en la camilla no era Eriol, sino Akiho…

— ¡Kaori! –llamó Syaoran. — Akiho…. Pero… ¿pero qué paso? –comentaba mientras seguían trotando detrás de la camilla.

— ¡Syaoran! ¡No sé! Es… estábamos en su departamento cuando de pronto se quejó de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y antes de poder hacer algo, cayó al suelo. –sollozaba la chica.

Syaoran recordó que Akiho llevaba días con dolores de cabeza…. ¡Rayos! Debió haber puesto más atención a eso, se recriminaba mentalmente. Pues ahí se encontraba su querida novia, tendida inconsciente sobre esa fría camilla de hospital.

…..

— Doctor Li… -se acercó el médico que atendió a Akiho.

— Doctor Kimihiro… ¿Cómo ésta mi novia? ¿Estará bien? – preguntaba preocupado.

— Cálmate Syaoran… -tranquilizaba el médico al joven Li. — Ella ya está despierta, le haremos unas pruebas para saber exactamente qué le pasa.

— ¿Cree que sea algo grave? Es decir, para que un dolor de cabeza llegue hasta un desmayo… -analizaba el joven e inexperto Syaoran tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

— Calma… -le dedicó una sonrisa para reconfortarlo. — Esperemos hasta ver los resultados de las pruebas, ya sobre eso actuaremos. Mientras tanto, no vale la pena preocuparse.

— De acuerdo… -dijo no muy convencido.

….

— ¿Qué dijo el doctor? –preguntó Kaori que hasta el momento se encontraba dándole las noticias a Eriol por teléfono.

— Nada… Akiho está consciente. Le están haciendo unas pruebas para saber que le sucede.

— Ya veo… Syaoran… tú eres doctor… ¿Qué crees que sea?

— Honestamente, no lo sé y a decir verdad… no quiero pensar en eso… pueden ser muchas cosas…

…..

— Lamento esto… -decía Akiho recostada sobre la cama del hospital.

— No tienes nada que disculparte cariño. –decía Syaoran tiernamente.

— Interrumpí tu trabajo, e hice que todos se preocuparan. –dijo apenada.

— Amor… no te preocupes por eso… si te hace sentir mejor, antes de que llegaras no estaba haciendo nada, es más, estaba paseando por el hospital. –bromeaba intentando alegrar a su novia.

— Aun así… lo siento. – Syaoran acercó su rostro hasta el suyo, beso suavemente sus labios y al separarse le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

— Te amo… Verás que todo estará bien. –sonrió.

— Te amo. –regreso la sonrisa.

…..

Esa noche, Akiho y Syaoran regresaron del hospital. Los resultados de las pruebas estarían hasta la mañana siguiente.

La pareja se encontraba recostada en su cama. Syaoran tomó por los hombros a su novia, ésta recostó su cabeza sobre los hombros del chico.

— Syao… -dijo Akiho de pronto. —Todo… ¿Todo estará bien? ¿Cierto? –preguntaba nerviosa.

— Claro que sí. No te preocupes por eso. Mañana iremos por los resultados de las pruebas, nos dirán que todo ésta bien y el lunes nos iremos a la playa. Seguramente fue el estrés. –intentaba calmar a su novia.

— Sí, seguramente fue eso… -fingió la chica una sonrisa.

— Verás que sí. –fingió también una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que algo no estaba bien, sin embrago, no querían preocupar a su pareja. — Te amo Aki…

— Y yo a ti Syao…

Acercaron sus labios lentamente hasta unirlos. Syaoran comenzó a recorrer la espalda de su novia mientras ella correspondía metiendo sus manos dentro de la playera del doctor.

Así comenzaron su juego de besos y caricias, compartiendo una noche de amor y pasión como muchas otras veces lo habían hecho… aunque ésta vez se sentía diferente… como si fuera la última en mucho tiempo… o quizá, simplemente…. La última...

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

— Bien, tengo que irme. –comentaba Sakura. — Muchas gracias por prestarme tu habitación y por el desayuno, estaba delicioso.

— No te preocupes, no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, como ya te dije, el que debe dar las gracias soy yo. –sonrió Syaoran.

— No es nada, en serio. –devolvió el gesto.

— Bueno, déjame llevarte a tu casa.

— No te preocupes, de verdad, puedo irme sola.

— De verdad, no es ninguna molestia. –insistió el doctor.

— De verdad Syaoran, no te preocupes. Además, deberías descansar, bueno, tú eres el que dormiste en el sofá. Supongo que no fue muy cómodo que digamos, deberías descansar.

— A decir verdad, el sofá no es tan incómodo cono crees. –rio. — Y por lo de descansar, no te preocupes, como te comenté ayer, me suspendieron un par de días del hospital, así que tendré mucho tiempo para descansar. –sonrió. — Así que no te preocupes, déjame llevarte a casa. –insistió.

— Bueno, si insistes, aceptaré. Gracias.

…

Y así, Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en el auto del chico camino a casa de la ojiverde. Ambos iban bromeando sobre la noche anterior, y Syaoran se burlaba de vez en cuando de Sakura por haberse quedado dormida en el sofá.

Era increíble la dinámica y el vínculo que se había creado con esos dos. Como si llevaran años conociéndose, cuando en realidad, apenas hace un par de meses que se habían conocido.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura ya se encontraba profundamente enamorada del doctor, ella ya lo sospechaba, pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo por sus malas experiencias con los hombres. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el querer pasar tiempo con Syaoran, y no podía mentir, le encantaba hacerlo.

Por otro lado Syaoran, comenzaba a ver a la ojiverde como una "mujer", es decir, hasta hace poco, sólo la veía como una chica interesante y simpática, un poco arrogante al principio, pero con el paso de los días, Sakura se mostraba más amigable con él. El doctor no podía negar que la chica era bastante guapa, pero un sentimiento inquietaba a Syaoran, un sentimiento que Sakura parecía despertar y que él no había sentido en años.

— ¿Podemos poner algo de música? –preguntó Sakura de pronto.

— Claro.

— Veamos… -pensaba la chica. — ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta Syaoran?

— Mmmm… -pensó. — Me gusta el rock y el punk popero tipo Simple Plan, Green Day, etc… ¿Los conoces?

— ¡Claro! Pero cómo no los voy a conocer. –rio Sakura. — Son muy conocidos.

— Bueno, yo preguntaba porque nos llevamos algunos años de diferencia, y quizá no los conocías.

— Tampoco es que nos llevemos tantos. –decía divertida. — Aunque en realidad no se tu edad…. –pensaba. —… pero no debes tener más de 30, te ves joven aún. -rio.

— Bueno, tengo 27, por lo tanto nos llevamos 6 años. No son muchos pero tampoco son pocos. Por eso preguntaba sobre esas bandas, quizá no los conocías. –se encogió de hombros.

— Pues si los conozco. Y la edad sólo es eso, simples números ¿no crees? –sonrió la chica.

— Sí, supongo que sí. –sonrió de vuelta.

— Entonces, ¿te parce si ponemos Green Day?

— Me parece perfecto. –dijo el doctor.

Para sorpresa de Syaoran, la chica se sabía la mayoría de las canciones de la banda, o por lo menos las más populares. Ambos cantaron y rieron el resto del camino, pero pronto llegaron a su destino.

— Bien, muchas gracias por traerme Syaoran.

— No fue nada.

— Hasta luego. –dijo abriendo la puerta del auto disponiéndose a salir, pero Syaoran la tomo por el brazo gentilmente deteniendo sus movimientos.

— Espera. Entonces… ¿nos veremos el fin de semana? Ya sabes, tu estarás de vacaciones y yo tengo esos días libres… quizá podamos hacer algo juntos… -dijo.

— Claro. –sonrió la chica. — Organicemos algo.

— Bien, entonces estaremos en contacto a ver que se nos ocurre. –sonrió el chico.

— Claro.

— Nos vemos Sakura.

— Nos vemos Syaoran.

…..

Sakura estaba por abrir la puerta de su departamento cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— Sakura… -era Tomoyo quien la llamaba.

— Hola Tomo… -Sakura guardo silencio al ver la apariencia de su amiga. Tenía el cabello amarrado con una improvisada coleta, mientras que su rostro se encontraba sin una gota de maquillaje, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino sus ojos. Los bellos ojos de su amiga estaban rojos e hinchados. Era obvio que había estado llorando, además, estaba más pálida de lo normal. — Tommy… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

— La verdad es que no… -decía casi en un suspiro. — Saku… Kuro… Kurogane… Se acabó todo… -comenzó a sollozar. — Todo es mi culpa, soy una tonta. –Sakura intentaba descifrar las palabras de su amiga.

— Tommy, yo… no entiendo… ¿qué…?

— Saku… Kurogane sabe lo del embarazo… sabe que me acosté con otro y…. –las lágrimas salieron sin más. — Termino conmigo… bueno… era obvio que lo haría. –decía entre su llanto.

— Tomoyo… -suspiro la ojiverde. — Ven, entra. –dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento y haciendo espacio para que su amiga pasara.

Una vez dentro, ambas chicas tomaron asiento en el sofá.

— Saku… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

— Tommy… no quiero sonar insensible o grosera pero, tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos. Sí, cometiste un error, y uno grande, pero debes afrontar las consecuencias de aquello. Y no podemos culpar a Kurogane por haber terminado su relación, creo que todos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo en su lugar… -comentaba la ojiverde. — Pero no te preocupes… como te dije, me tienes a mí, no estás sola. Así que lo que sigue ahora… supongo es esperar un poco para poder hacer una prueba de paternidad y… saber de quién es él bebe…

— Sí… lo sé… Kurogane dijo lo mismo…

— Bien… entonces empecemos por ahí. –sonreía la chica intentando animar a su amiga, pero ella bien sabía que curar un corazón roto, era una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer. — Ahora cuéntame… ¿cómo se enteró?

— Pues bien… - Tomoyo comenzó a narrar su historia con pesar. Lo del restaurante, la pedida de mano, su confesión… etc. Sakura quedó sorprendida cuando se enteró que Kurogane le había pedido matrimonio. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, es decir, también era su amigo.

— Lo siento mucho Tomoyo… -comentaba Sakura una vez que su amiga terminó con su historia.

— Como dices… ahora debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos… Y eso haré... Pero lo más importante, es cuidar de éste bebe que está en camino. –decía mientras se tocaba el vientre. — Ahora mismo es mi principal prioridad. Yo soy su madre ahora y debo empezar a comportarme como una. –decía decidida.

— Así se habla amiga. Ahora tu bebe es lo que importa. –sonrió.

— Y bien… cambiando de tema… -decía Tomoyo. — ¿Qué tal tu noche con el Doctor Li? –soltó una risita burlona después de mucho tiempo. Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato.

— ¿De… de qué hablas?

— Bueno, es lo que me haces pensar. –reía. — Es decir, anoche vine a buscarte y no estabas, y te llamé y tampoco respondiste y vi que Syaoran te trajo en su auto esta mañana… Amiga, ¿qué quieres que piense? –bromeó. — ¿O acaso me equivoco y no pasaste la noche con él? –rio de nuevo. Sakura estaba como un tomate.

— Lo siento, mi móvil se quedó sin batería y sí pase la noche con él… ¡Pero no de la forma que te imaginas! –decía sonrojada. — Sólo fui a verlo porque estaba deprimido y nos quedamos charlando toda la noche… ¡Te juro que nada paso!

— Lo sé Saku… -Tomoyo seguía riendo. — Lo sé… tú no eres así… ¿Puedo preguntar algo más? – la ojiverde asintió con la cabeza. — Estas enamorada de ese chico ¿verdad? –Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esas palabras, es decir, ella lo sospechaba pero escucharlo de la boca de su amiga, sonaba a una confirmación. — Es decir… Aparte de Kurogane y yo… nunca te había visto mostrar interés por otra persona como lo haces con él… Además, cada que lo miras… ¡Por Dios Sakura! –decía con ilusión. — Tus ojos… en tus ojos hay amor por él…

— Tomoyo… yo… no sé qué decir… no… en realidad… creo que éstas en lo correcto… Yo… me he enamorado de Syaoran… -confesó a su amiga y a sí misma que hasta ese momento intentaba acallar ese sentimiento. — Pero… tengo miedo… ya sabes… en el pasado ha habido hombres en mi vida y…

— Pero no tiene por qué repetirse la historia… -interrumpió Tomoyo. — Además, por lo poco que conozco a Syaoran, se nota a simple vista que es otra clase de chico. Es decente, buena persona.

— Bueno… pero si ese fuera el caso… él sólo me ve como una amiga…

— Eso sólo lo dirá el tiempo… Date la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y a él dale la oportunidad de conocerte. ¡Seguro que cae con tus encantos! –Sakura se sonrojo y ambas rieron.

… _ **Flashback…**_

Era domingo por la mañana, y Syaoran y Akiho no perdieron más tiempo y se dirigieron al hospital para ver los resultados de las pruebas de la chica.

Una vez en la entrada del edificio, Syaoran tomo la mano de su novia que se notaba nerviosa. — Todo va a estar bien. –susurró en su oído y seguido de esto, deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el consultorio del médico y éste los hizo tomar asiento.

— Buenos días. –saludó la pareja.

— Buenos días. –saludó un poco serio. — Bien, vamos al grano. –dijo sacando unos papeles de un sobre blanco.

— ¿Cómo salieron las pruebas doctor? –preguntó Akiho.

— No le voy a mentir señorita… -decía serio, la pareja comenzó a preocuparse.

— ¿Qué sucede…? –preguntó Syaoran.

— En la tomografía pudimos observar un cuerpo extraño… a decir verdad… era lo último que hubiéramos querido encontrar… -decía con pesar.

— Doctor… -comentaba Syaoran que al ser también médico, ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría. — No me diga que es un…

— Sí Syaoran… -suspiró. — Señorita Akiho. –se dirigió el doctor a la chica. — Lo que encontramos en la tomografía… fue un tumor… lamentablemente… parece ser un tumor cancerígeno…

Syaoran y sobre todo Akiho, quedaron en shock. ¿Un tumor cancerígeno? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Obviamente, vamos a actuar cuanto antes. –comentaba el doctor a la pareja. — Tendremos que hacer una cirugía para intentar extirpar el tumor.

— ¿Intentar…? –interrumpió Syaoran.

— Bien sabes Syaoran, que éste tipo de cirugías no son sencillas… Señorita Akiho, con ésta cirugía hay muchos riesgos.

— ¿Qué… qué clase de riesgos? –preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

— Lamentablemente, ésta cirugía es un 50-50. En el mejor de los casos, podremos retirar el tumor sin ningún problema… pero por otro lado…

— _Puedo morir…_ -completo la frase Akiho.

Después de hablar un poco más sobre la cirugía, él médico dejo a la pareja a solas en el consultorio. Akiho y Syaoran se desmoronaron en lágrimas mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo. Syaoran intentaba mantener la cordura, es decir, él tenía que mostrar fortaleza intentar que Akiho no se dejara caer por la noticia.

Definitivamente éste terrible acontecimiento, le restaba millones de puntos a su "vida perfecta" que habían llevado hasta ahora.

…..

Obviamente la pareja cancelo sus vacaciones a la playa. Dieron la noticia a familiares y amigos y de inmediato, Akiho fue internada en el hospital de Tokio.

Era increíble como la enfermedad, que hasta apenas hace unos días se había manifestado, podía avanzar tan deprisa.

Todos y sobre todo Akiho, podían notar como su cuerpo se iba debilitando cada vez más.

Con el paso de los días, a la chica le era más y más imposible el siquiera estar sentada en la cama. Akiho estaba en tratamiento, le suministraban cientos de medicamentos que a su vez la preparaban para que aguantara la cirugía que estaba programada para el siguiente lunes. Apenas era miércoles y la chica ya no podía esperar a que le quitaran aquel horrible tumor que tanto dolor le ocasionaba.

Syaoran se pasaba día y noche con su novia. Los padres de la chica le insistían en que fuera a casa a descansar, que ellos se quedarían, pero él se negaba, no se quería despegar ni un segundo de ella. Aunque evidentemente sólo iba a casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba en el hospital

…..

— Quiero irme a casa… -decía Akiho con la voz cansada. Se encontraba recostada en aquella cama de hospital y como era costumbre, Syaoran estaba sentado junto a ella.

— Pronto nos iremos a casa cariño… -consolaba el ambarino. — En unos pocos días será la cirugía, y después de eso nos podremos marchar de aquí. –fingió una sonrisa, pues él más que nadie, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que eso no sucediera.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? –decía en un suspiro, con su voz casi sin fuerza.

— Claro que sí cariño… - Syaoran se acercó a ella y deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su amada, con tanto cuidado como si cualquier cosa fuera a romperla.

Los días pasaron y tanto amigos y familia no veían mejora alguna en Akiho. Cada día hora que pasaba, pareciera que estaba bajando considerablemente de peso. Parpadeaba tan lento, como si sus parpados pesaran cientos de kilos. Su respiración se entrecortaba y los pocos movimientos que su cuerpo realizaba, eran tan lentos como el paso del tiempo en aquel hospital.

— ¿No pueden adelantar la cirugía? – preguntaba molesto el padre de Akiho al médico que estaba atendiendo a su hija.

— Lo siento mucho señor, pero me temo que no. Si adelantamos la cirugía, es seguro que su hija no soporte la intervención. Entienda por favor que los medicamentos que le estamos aplicando en éstos omentos, es para preparar su cuerpo para que tenga la posibilidad de aguantar la cirugía.

— ¡¿Pero no ve que se está muriendo?! – decía el padre entre lágrimas. — Por favor doctor… -decía más calmado. — Sálvela…

— Haremos todo lo posible… es nuestro trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran se encontraba en la habitación de su amada.

— Syao… -dijo Akiho. — ¿Podrías leerme un poco?

— Claro que sí. –sonrió el chico. A Akiho le encantaba leer, pero desde que comenzó su enfermedad, hacer esa simple actividad, le resultaba bastante complicado. — ¿Qué quieres que te lea hoy? –decía animado, pues delante de ella mostraba la mejor y más positiva actitud. Aunque por dentro, se le partía el alma de ver a su novia en ese estado tan deplorable.

— Ayer… Kaori me trajo… aquel libro…-decía cansada señalando hacia la mesita que estaba frente a su cama.

— De acuerdo. –dijo Syaoran tomando el libro en sus manos. — ¡Ah! Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. –leyó el título. — Te confieso que sólo he visto la película. – comentaba divertido.

— Bueno… entonces es tu oportunidad… de leerlo al fin. –sonrió Akiho cansada.

— Tienes razón. –regresó el gesto.

…..

— Syaoran… -comentaba la madre de Akiho en la cafetería del hospital. — Mi esposo y yo, hemos pensado en hacer un pequeño viaje con Akiho…

— ¿Viaje? ¿De qué habla? –preguntó confundido. — Sabe que Akiho no puede salir del Hospital.

— Mi esposo y yo ya lo hablamos con el médico… la cirugía es el lunes, sólo nos iremos el sábado y el domingo por la tarde regresaremos.

— Pero… es muy riesgoso para Akiho…

— ¿Crees que más riesgoso que esperar días empotrada en una cama de hospital esperando a que llegue el día de la cirugía? –decía la madre de Akiho. — No te preocupes Syaoran… Ella estará bien, el hospital ya autorizó la salida…

— Pero señora… Akiho…

— Obviamente, queremos que nos acompañes Syaoran. Tú y Kaori y Eriol. Queremos que todos estén junto a ella. Entonces, ¿Qué dices…?

— Es una locura… -suspiró el chico.

— Lo sabemos… pero tú más que nadie sabe el estado en el que se encuentra Akiho… Tú más que nadie… sabe que… éstos pueden ser sus últimos días de vida…

Y sí, Syaoran sabía eso perfectamente. Es decir, la cirugía no era algo seguro, nadie aseguraba que con eso Akiho se repondría… Además… cada día, cada hora que pasaba, era evidente como la chica se estaba desvaneciendo de este mundo poco a poco.

— De acuerdo… Vayamos… -dijo resignado pero decidido.

…..

— ¿Adivina qué? –entro Syaoran a la habitación de su novia emocionado. — Te tengo una muy buena noticia.

— ¿De verdad?... ¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa.

— Nos iremos a la playa el fin de semana.

— ¿Qué…? Pero… yo no puedo salir del hospital…

— Claro que sí. El hospital ya nos dio permiso. Iremos tú, yo, tus padres, y también Kaori y Eriol… Vamos a ir todos juntos. ¿Qué te parece? –sonreía el chico.

— ¿En serio…? Eso es maravilloso. –sonrió Akiho al mismo tiempo que el cansancio en su cuerpo la venció, y se durmió al instante. Syaoran solo la contemplo ahí, tan indefensa y débil en su cama. Rápidamente se limpió una lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Syaoran estaba devastado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en sus vidas, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por ambos, pero sobre todo, por ella.

….

El sábado por la mañana, los padres de Akiho, Kaori, Eriol y Akiho y Syaoran, ya se encontraban de camino a una playa cercana. Llevaban todo lo necesario para la estadía de Akiho en aquel lugar.

Los padres de la chica, habían rentado una bonita cabaña que en un extremo de ésta, tenía un pequeño puente que estaba directamente conectado hacia el mar. Era un lugar bellísimo.

— Mira Syaoran… -decía Akiho desde su silla de ruedas, que como era de esperarse, su cuerpo ya no tenía las fuerzas para estar de pie. — Desde… nuestra habitación se puede ver el mar. –decía ilusionada.

— Es verdad. Es muy bonita la vista. –sonrió.

A pesar de las circunstancias, todos se la estaban pasando muy bien. Eriol y Kaori jugueteaban en la orilla del mar como dos niños pequeños, mientras que Syaoran y Akiho los contemplaban divertidos desde la playa.

La noche cayó rápidamente. Todos se dispusieron a ver una película juntos en la sala de aquella cabaña. Sin embargo, Syaoran tenía otros planes en mente.

— Akiho… -susurró al oído de la chica para que nadie los escuchara. — ¿Quieres ver la película o prefieres hacer algo más divertido…?

— ¿De qué se trata? –dijo divertida siguiéndole el juego.

— Es una sorpresa… -dijo sonriendo. — Sólo si me acompañas lo sabrás…

— Vale… tu ganas… me tienes intrigada. –rio.

Syaoran se disculpó con todos, dijo que él y Akiho saldrían a pasear un momento. Nadie puso objeción. Así que el doctor salió por la puerta empujando la silla de ruedas de su amada.

El chico no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la playa. Como era de noche, estaba desierta. El clima era muy agradable, no hacía ni tanto frío pero tampoco tanto calor.

— Vaya… es precioso de noche. –comento Akiho.

— Lo es… pero no tanto como tú… -dijo Syaoran.

— Te amo Syao…

— Y yo a ti… ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?

— Querías salir a pasear ¿no es así?

— Bueno, en parte así es. –sonrió. — Pero la verdad… yo tenía planeado hacer algo en nuestras vacaciones en la playa, que lamentablemente, las tuvimos que cancelar. Pero ya que al final sí que vinimos, lo haré ahora…

— ¿De qué hablas Syao? –comento curiosa.

— Akiho… -dijo Syaoran arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de la silla de ruedas. — Te amo mucho… eres lo más preciado para mí en ésta vida… quiero estar contigo _siempre_ … Cariño… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –dijo sacando un lindo anillo de su chaqueta. Akiho sólo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Syao… yo… sabes que te amo mucho… pero… por más que quiera aceptar tu proposición… no puedo…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? – dijo tomando su mano.

— Syao… tu bien sabes que… quizá… no me queda mucho tiempo…

— No digas eso… nos queda toda una vida por delante, ya lo verás. –traba de convencerla… o más bien intentaba convérsese a sí mismo.

— Syaoran… amor… sabes que no es así… no sabemos que pase durante la cirugía.

— Todo va a salir bien… No seas negativa ahora.

— Syao yo… no sé qué decir…

— Sólo di que sí a mi proposición.- sonrió. — Sólo eso… no necesitas decir nada más… No nos preocupemos por el mañana… solo vivamos el presente ahora…

Akiho le sonrió a su amado. — De acuerdo… Syaoran… _Acepto casarme contigo…_ -sonrió de nuevo.

Syaoran le colocó el anillo en su respectivo dedo. Tomó el rostro de su ahora prometida, ya la beso. — Te amo Aki… -dijo casi sin separar sus rostros.

— Te amo Syao.

….

Ya era domingo. La pareja no le dijo nada sobre su compromiso a sus acompañantes. Quisieron guardárselo para ellos. Se prometieron que en cuanto pasara lo de la cirugía y ella estuviera mejor, les darían la noticia a todos.

El día pasó rápidamente. Por la mañana habían ido a desayunar a un restaurante muy bonito, por la tarde, pasearon por la playa y Akiho remojó sus pies en las frescas aguas del mar. Justo antes del anochecer, todos ya se encontraban en la cabaña. Habían estado conversando un montón sobre cosas triviales.

Después de un rato, Syaoran llevó a Akiho hasta la orilla de aquel puentecillo de la caballa con vista al mar. Ambos querían contemplar como el sol bajaba y se comenzaba a esconder detrás del océano.

Syaoran estaba sentado a la orilla del puente y Akiho estaba recargada en el hombro de su prometido.

— No puedo creer que tengamos éstas vistas desde la cabaña… -comentaba Syaoran.

— Es… muy bello… -comentaba la chica cansada…

— Lo es…

Lentamente, Akiho recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Syaoran. Él comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

— Que precioso lugar…. –comentó la chica.

— Así es. –sonrió el chico.

— Te… amo… Syao…- dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente con una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

— Te amo Akiho… ¿Akiho? ¡Akiho!... ¡Akiho….!

… _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Después de haber dejado a Sakura en su casa, Syaoran se dirigió a comprar un bello ramo de flores azules, justo del color favorito de Akiho.

Aparcó el auto frente al cementerio de Tokio. Caminó unos cuantos minutos entre las tumbas de las personas fallecidas hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando.

 _Akiho Shinomo… Amada hija, amiga y novia…_ -se podía leer en la lápida.

Syaoran se arrodillo y retiró las flores viejas para reemplazarlas por las que él había llevado.

— Traje las flores que tanto te gustan… -le decía a la tumba de su amada… obviamente no recibía ninguna respuesta. Pero aun sabiendo eso, no sabía por qué seguía hablándole cuando iba a visitarla al cementerio. — Espero que te gusten. Sabes, el vendedor de la florería me hizo un pequeño descuento por ellas. -comentaba divertido como si estuviera platicando con alguien… — Me dijo que como le compraba flores cada semana, estaba vez me las daría a un mejor precio. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y un día de éstos me las regala. –rio para sí mismo. — Te amo Aki… -dijo regalándole una media sonrisa a la lápida de su prometida, que hace 4 años, había muerto en sus brazos…

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más!_**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo tanto como yo disfrute mucho escribirlo.**_

 _ **Como siempre mil gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, me animan mucho! Y claro, también muchísimas gracias a todos los que ponen mi historia en sus favoritos!**_

 _ **Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Ya se viene muchísimos más momentos SyaoSaku, sólo quería contar bien el pasado de Syaoran, que por cierto, ¿por qué tanto odio con Akiho? jaja, espero que éste capítulo haya cambiado un poco sus opiniones de ella xD**_

 ** _Nos leemos muy pronto! Saludos! :D_**


	9. Noticias

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 9 "Noticias"**

…..

El lunes llegó rápidamente para pesar de Sakura, que como cualquier otro lunes, tenía que trabajar…

La ojiverde se duchó, se vistió y desayunó un par de tostadas y café. Y como siempre, se le había hecho un poco tarde, así que salió prácticamente corriendo de su casa.

Al llegar al cine donde trabajaba, se encontró con Kurogane en la entrada. Sakura se puso un poco tensa por el asunto de él y Tomoyo. Seguramente estaría enojado con ella también.

— Hola Sakura. –saludó serio, no enojado, simplemente serio…

— Buenos días Kurogane…

— Te estaba esperando. Ven, vamos a mi oficina. –dijo sin más comenzando a caminar con Sakura siguiéndole el paso. — Toma asiento. –dijo una vez dentro de su oficina. — Supongo que Tomoyo ya te contó sobre lo nuestro ¿no es así? –decía serio.

— Sí. –contestó apenada. — Lamento mucho que hayan terminado… -se disculpaba como si fuese culpa suya.

— Créeme… yo lo lamento más… Pero en fin, la vida continúa… Y también quiero aclarar que, no hay resentimientos entre tú y yo. –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. — No quiero ponerte entre la espada y la pared. Lo que sucedió con Tomoyo, es entre ella y yo. Así que ya cambia esa cara. Parece un funeral. –intentó bromear.

— Lo siento… es sólo que, me duele bastante ésta situación. Sé perfectamente que no es de mi incumbencia, pero para mí, ustedes dos siempre han sido como mi familia e imaginarme que ahora están separados… no sé… creo que aún no lo asimilo…

— Bueno, pero no es como si no nos volvieras a ver nunca. Tomoyo seguirá viviendo en nuestro departamento, y a mí puedes verme cuando quieras.

— Lo sé… además, a ti te veré diario en el trabajo. –sonrió levemente.

— A decir verdad… no. Justo por eso te pedí que vinieras a la oficina.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida.

— Me ascendieron. –sonrió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Kurogane, ¡eso es maravilloso! ¡Felicidades!

— Gracias. Así que partir de la próxima semana, me iré a trabajar al corporativo del cine.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste.

— ¿Qué? No me digas que me vas a extrañar. –se burló.

— Ya quisieras. –bufo.

— Pero eso no es todo… tengo otra noticia que darte.

— ¿Cuál?

— No sólo me ascendieron a mí… Felicidades Sakura. Eres la nueva gerente de ésta salsa de cine. –dijo sin más con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Como lo escuchas… Así que ésta semana tenemos mucho que hacer. Te daré capacitación sobre la gerencia del lugar. Espero no te importe quedarte un par de horas extras éstos días. Y no te preocupes, valdrá la pena, obviamente te subirán el sueldo. –sonrió.

— Pero Kurogane… ¿Por qué yo…?

— Eres la más capacitada aquí. Y no te lo digo porque seamos amigos. Si no lo creyera de verdad, no te hubiera recomendado.

— Espera… ¿tú me recomendaste?

— Ya te dije, eres la más capacitada aquí… Obvio, porque aprendiste del mejor, ósea yo. –rio.

— Kurogane… Muchas gracias.- sonrió la chica. No podía creer la enorme sorpresa que éste lunes estaba resultando.

…..

Por la tarde, Sakura salió a fumarse un cigarrillo. Necesitaba un respiro de toda la información que Kurogane le daba. ¿Cómo diablos se iba a encargar ella sola del lugar? Estaba feliz por la noticia de su ascenso, pero a la vez estaba muriéndose de los nervios por no decir que estaba un poco asustada por este cambio.

De pronto, un mensaje en su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

" _Hola Sakura. ¿Qué tal va tu día?" –_ Envió Syaoran. A Sakura se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Sin dudarlo, contestó rápidamente.

" _Hola Syaoran. Pff… si te contara, no me lo creerías…"_

" _Jajaja. A ver… ponme a prueba. Cuéntamelo!"_

" _Me ascendieron en el trabajo…"_

" _¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Vaya! Muchas felicidades Sakura! Eso amerita una celebración ¿no crees?"_

" _Gracias Syaoran. Sí, creo que debería celebrar jaja."_

" _Sé que apenas es lunes, pero, ¿te apetece salir ésta noche? Algo tranquilo, claro, pues tú trabajas mañana."_

" _Muchas gracias por la invitación. A decir verdad, me encantaría salir contigo esta noche pero, me temo que saldré tarde. Ahora mismo estoy en medio de la capacitación para mi nuevo puesto…"_

" _Entiendo… bueno, pero cuando salgas, sin importar la hora y si aún te apetece claro, llámame y paso por ti."_

" _Ya éstas de mejor humor ¿verdad?" –_ se burló Sakura.

" _Jajaja. ¿Eso es un no a mi propuesta de pasar por ti?"_ –bromeó el doctor.

" _Jaja. Vale. Yo te llamo entonces"_

" _Bien, esperaré tu llamada."_

¿Qué era esto que Sakura estaba sintiendo en su corazón? Quizá Tomoyo tenía razón y se había enamorado de Syaoran… Sakura estaba consciente de que no ha tenido una buena experiencia con los hombres en su vida, desde el abandono de su padre, la mala relación con su abuelo, y los dos patanes que se quisieron aprovechar de ella… ¿Será que de verdad existen hombres buenos? Bien, tenía de referencia a Kurogane, que para ella ha sido como un hermano mayor. Sí, definitivamente si existen. Se preguntaba si Syaoran sería como él… un buen hombre…

…..

Por otro lado, Syaoran se encontraba en su departamento. Estaba aburrido, estresado… simplemente no sabía qué hacer. No podía creer que lo suspendieran del hospital por varios días. Es decir, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer toda la semana? Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a no tener nada que hacer.

— Supongo que me lo merezco. –hablaba consigo mismo. — Estaba irritado y con una pésima actitud. Era obvio que me suspendieran… en fin… -dijo cansado. Su móvil sonó de pronto, era Eriol. — ¿Qué quieres? –contestó ligeramente molesto.

— Uy. Todavía que te marco para ver si sigues vivo. –rio a través del teléfono.

— Te recuerdo que por tu culpa me suspendieron…-comentó. En realidad, Syaoran no estaba molesto con Eriol, simplemente quería molestarlo un poco.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Y no tengo la culpa de tu mal comportamiento.

— El director del hospital me dijo que tú fuiste de bocón con él a decirle que estaba teniendo unos "días malos"

— ¿Y acaso mentí? Syaoran, lo hice porque estaba preocupado por ti… No sé qué paso ésta vez, pero supuse que fue por algo relacionado a Akiho… -comentó. — Y te recuerdo que cuando ella falleció, te pusiste como loco y luego… bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia… No quería que se volviera a repetir aquello… -decía preocupado.

— Vale… no tienes que recordármelo. Sé que aquella no fue mi mejor época. Pero ya aprendí la lección de mis actos. Ten por seguro que no se repetirá _"aquello"_. Así que no te preocupes…

— ¿Y bien? –preguntaba Eriol curioso. — ¿Qué te puso de ese humor?

— Bien… te diré… Es sólo que… ¡Rayos! Tuve relaciones con Rika. –decía molesto consigo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió el chico de gafas. — ¡Wow! Que guardadito te lo tenías. –rio. — ¿Y qué? ¿Tan mala es en la cama qué te pusiste de ese humor? –rio pero ésta vez más fuerte. Syaoran aquello no le hizo mucha gracia.

— No seas imbécil. Sabes que no es por eso…

— ¿Entonces?

— Ya sabes… Akiho…

— Ay Syaoran… Ya son 4 años de eso. Amigo, ya has llevado el luto por demasiados años. Tienes que rehacer tu vida… Todos extrañamos mucho a Akiho, y sobre todo tú, pero existen más mujeres en el mundo…

— Pero yo no quiero más mujeres Eriol. –comentaba irritado. — Por qué no pueden entender que Akiho era y es lo más importante para mí… Yo la amaba Eriol… Nos íbamos a casar, ¿de verdad que crees que tengo ganas de salir con alguien más? Pues no… Y porque aún la amo y por respeto a su memoria, el día su funeral le prometí que no habría otra mujer en mi vida, que ella sería la única como debió ser…

— Syaoran… te entiendo… de verdad… Pero estoy seguro que Akiho no querría que estuvieras sólo…

— Eso ya no importa… rompí mi promesa con esa mujer…

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo es que llegaste hasta la cama con Rika Sasaki?

— Me pasé de copas… -comentó apenado.

— Claro… me lo imaginaba… Solo así pudo haber pasado aquello…

— Es por eso que estaba de mal humor la semana pasada…

— Ya veo… ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

— Nada. Mi promesa sigue en pie. Akiho será la única mujer en mi vida…

….

Llegó la noche, eran aproximadamente las 10 pm cuando Sakura por fin terminó con el trabajo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntó gentilmente Kurogane.

— Eh… no, gracias. –contestó Sakura.

— De verdad, no es ninguna molestia. –insistió. — Si es por lo de Tomoyo, ya te dije que no…

— No es eso. –interrumpió. — Es solo que… ya tengo planes con alguien… -comento ligeramente ruborizada.

— ¿Tú? ¿Planes con alguien? Eso es muy raro… -comentaba el chico. — Ah… ya veo… Ibas a verte con Tomoyo… -comento un poco triste.

— No es eso. –dijo de inmediato. — No es ella. Es… un amigo.

— ¿Amigo? ¿Quién es? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? –se burló la ojiverde.

— JA. JA. Muy graciosa. –bufó. — Es sólo que me preocupo por ti.

— Lo sé. Y gracias. –sonrió. — Pero no te preocupes. Es un buen chico… Lo conocí hace un par de meses justo aquí en el cine. Es doctor en el hospital de Tomoeda.

— ¿Doctor? Vaya… vaya… Te conseguiste un buen partido… -se burló.

— ¡Sólo somos amigos! –dijo con su cara roja como un tomate.

— Y bien, ¿Qué van a hacer? Ya es demasiado tarde como para una "salidita de amigos". –cuestionó.

— No es lo que piensas… -dijo aún sonrojada. — A decir verdad, aún no tenemos planes, sólo pasará por mí y ya veremos qué hacemos. Lo más seguro es que iremos por un café o algo así. –se encogió de hombros.

— Ya veo… -dijo no muy convencido. — ¿Y a qué hora quedó de pasar por ti?

— Bueno, la verdad es que apenas le voy a avisar que venga… como no sabía a qué hora íbamos a terminar…

— ¿Y qué tal si ya no puede venir? Ya es tarde Sakura. –regañaba. — No puedes estar a estas horas sola en la calle.

— Oye, ya soy una mujer adulta. –se defendió.

— Sí, adulta pero con la mentalidad de una niña de cinco… -molestó Kurogane. — Anda, ¿qué esperas? Avísale a tu noviecito que venga.

— Que no es mi novio. –dijo molesta, pero volvió a sonrojarse. Sakura sacó su celular y llamó al doctor.

— Diga… -contestó Syaoran con su sexy voz… o así lo pensó Sakura.

— Eh… hola Syaoran. Soy Sakura.

— Ah, hola Sakura. ¿Ya saliste del trabajo?

— Sí. Voy saliendo.

— Genial, ¿Aún quieres que pase por ti?

— Sí, claro… si aún puedes y quieres… -decía nerviosa.

— Claro que puedo… y quiero. –rio. — Estas en el cine donde nos conocimos ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— Espérame entonces. Llego en 15 minutos.

— Vale. Aquí te espero. Gracias.

— No hay de qué. Nos vemos en un ratito.

— Si. Nos vemos. –terminaron la llamada.

— Entonces… Tu noviecito ¿si viene? –pregunto Kurogane que no se había despegado de Sakura durante la llamada con el doctor.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! Y sí, ya viene en camino.

— Bien. –Entonces esperaré aquí hasta que venga a recogerte.

— ¿Qué? No tienes que hacerlo, puedes irte.

— ¿Y qué pasará si te deja plantada? Te llevaré a casa si lo hace…

— No lo hará. –defendió Sakura. — Él no es así…

— Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. –bufo Kurogane.

Y justo como lo había dicho Syaoran, llegó en 15 minutos. El doctor aparcó el auto frente al cine y vio a la ojiverde parada con un hombre bastante más alto que ella. Le recorrió un sentimiento que no sabía exactamente qué era al ver aquella escena. Pero sin más, bajo del auto para dirigirse hacia la chica.

— Hola Sakura. –saludó.

— Hola Syaoran. –sonrió.

— Buenas noches, soy Syaoran, amigo de Sakura. –saludó el doctor cordialmente a Kurogane.

— ¿A dónde van a ir? –preguntó Kurogane sin más.

— ¿Disculpe…? –pregunto el chico confundido.

— Lo siento Syaoran… -intervino Sakura. — Éste de aquí es Kurogane, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

— Ah ya veo…. –comentó el doctor. — Kurogane… sí, recuerdo que me habías comentado sobre él alguna vez. Eres el _novio_ de Tomoyo ¿no es así? –preguntó sin malicia, pues él no estaba enterado de la ruptura de la pareja.

Kurogane y Sakura se miraron incómodos.

— Eh bueno… -dijo la chica. — Ya nos vamos. Gracias por todo Kurogane. Nos vemos mañana.

— De acuerdo. –respondió éste. — Oye tú…. –dijo dirigiéndose al doctor. — Cuídala. Y cuidadito con que intentes hacer algo o te las verás conmigo.

— ¡Kurogane! – regaño la chica.

— No se preocupe. –dijo Syaoran. — Sakura estará bien. Sólo iremos a cenar y al llevaré directo a su casa. –dijo amablemente.

— De acuerdo…. Sakura, llámame si necesitas algo. –decía Kurogane como si de un padre preocupado se tratase.

— Vale… no te preocupes. Hasta mañana Kurogane.

— Hasta mañana…

…..

Syaoran como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta del auto para que Sakura entrara. Aquel gesto le encantó a la chica, pues ahora que lo pensaba, ningún chico había hecho algo tan simple pero a la vez tan significativo por ella.

Una vez dentro, ambos se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad.

— Dije algo inoportuno… ¿cierto? –dijo el chico apenado encendiendo el auto.

— ¿Disculpa? –pregunto confundida ya que aún seguía pensando en el bonito gesto del chico, además, el auto estaba impregnado de la rica loción de Syaoran.

— Bueno… es que cuando pregunté que si tu amigo era el novio de Tomoyo… no se… siento que no debí mencionar algo… -decía nervioso poniendo el auto en marcha.

— Ah… eso… -decía con una sonrisa triste. — Bueno… es que hace un par de días terminaron…

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?... vaya… lo siento mucho. No lo sabía…

— No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya. –se encogió de hombros.

— Aun así, lo siento… Vaya… -suspiró. — Me habías comentado que ya llevaban años juntos… es muy triste que se hayan separado, aunque sus razones habrán tenido.

— Lo es… es muy triste. Llevaban 10 años juntos…

— ¿10 años? –pregunto sorprendido.

— Si. Bastantes… Pero después de lo de Tomoyo…

— ¿Ésta bien? –preguntó preocupado.

— Sí, es sólo que bueno… después de enterarse de su embarazo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Está embarazada? –interrumpió. — Pero esa es una buena noticia ¿no? Digo, van a tener un bebe.

— La cuestión es que… no sabemos de quién es él bebe… -comentó apenada.

— ¿Qué? –dijo aún más sorprendido.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la fiesta… en tu habitación…?

— Eriol… -suspiró el doctor.

— Exacto… -Syaoran no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

…..

Rápidamente llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de pizzas.

— ¿Te parece si cenamos aquí? –preguntó Syaoran. — Disculpa no llevarte a un sitio más elegante pero, ya es tarde y no hay muchos sitios abiertos. –se encogió de hombros.

— Es perfecto. – sonrió la ojiverde. Syaoran le devolvió el gesto.

Entraron al restaurante, estaba casi vacío a excepción de una pareja unas cuantas mesa más delante de ellos.

Pidieron su orden, una pizza grande de peperoni. Y en poco tiempo se las trajeron a la mesa.

— Sabes… -comentó Sakura tomando un trozo de pizza. — A decir verdad, creo que si hubiéramos ido a algún sitio elegante, estaría incomoda… Me gusta más aquí. –sonrió. El doctor se sentía muy feliz cuando la chica le sonreía.

— ¿Enserio? Sabes, yo soy igual. –rio. — Soy más de "sitios casuales" que restaurantes lujosos.

— Syaoran… muchas gracias por esto. –comentó la chica.

— Ya te dije, no me tienes que agradecer nada. Además, hoy estamos celebrando tu ascenso en el trabajo. Así que no te preocupes por nada, que yo invito.

— Muchas gracias. –le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

— Que no agradezcas… -regaño bromeando. — Por cierto, cuéntame cómo fue, ¿cómo te enteraste de tu ascenso? –preguntaba curioso. Sakura comenzó a relatar la historia mientras el doctor escuchaba atento.

— Vaya… -dijo el chico en cuanto terminó la historia. — Muchas felicidades Sakura. –sonrió.

— Gracias Syaoran…

…..

La velada continuó hasta que terminaron con la pizza. Regresaron al auto y nuevamente Syaoran le abrió la puerta a Sakura.

— ¿No pondrás música ésta vez? –sonrió Syaoran. — Quizá Green Day o algo así…

— ¿Te parce si escuchamos Avril Lavigne? –comentó divertida la chica. — Hace siglos que no la escucho.

— Por supuesto. Confesaré que era muy fan de ella cuando era adolescente. –rio.

— ¿Enserio? –dijo divertida. — No te imagino en tu etapa de punketo. –rio.

— ¿Qué? Yo también fui cool en mi época….

— Syaoran… ya nadie dice "cool" ahora… -rio la chica.

— ¡Rayos! ¡Ya soy un anciano! –bromeó el doctor.

El camino a casa de Sakura se pasó muy rápido entre bromas y risas de ambos. Se estaba creando un gran ambiente en ellos.

— Bien… llegamos. –dijo aparcando el auto frente al complejo de departamentos.

— Muchas gracias por todo Syaoran. Por la cena, por traerme… y por la compañía. –dijo levemente sonrojada.

— De nada Sakura… -sonrió el chico.

— Oye… ¿quieres… pasar? Digo, a tomar un café o algo… -se sonrojó.

— No te preocupes. Ya es tarde y trabajas mañana temprano. Pero gracias de todas formas. Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión ¿vale? –volvió a sonreír cosa que a Sakura no le molestaba para nada.

— De acuerdo. –sonrió. — Buenas noches Syaoran…

— Buenas noches Sakura. –La ojiverde tuvo un impulso y justo antes de salir del auto, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Syaoran. Este se quedó de piedra, simplemente no esperaba eso. Sakura estaba con la cara roja como un tomate, por lo que no miró hacia atrás y siguió caminando hasta la puerta de su casa.

Syaoran después de unos segundos, arrancó el auto para ir a su casa. ¿Qué había sido aquello?, se preguntaba el doctor… es decir, no es como si nunca una chica le hubiera besado la mejilla… incluso hace pocas semanas lo había hecho Rika… pero con Sakura se había sentido… diferente…

Por otro lado, Sakura llegó tan feliz por su noche con el doctor que fue corriendo hasta su habitación y dio un enorme salto hasta su cama. ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía así?, pensaba. Syaoran la hacía sentir tantas cosas con pequeños gestos, como abrirle la puerta, dejarla poner la música en el auto… incluso sólo con su sonrisa era feliz.

…..

Syaoran llegó a su departamento y se fue directo a la cama. Se recostó y sacó su móvil. Texteo un mensaje sin pensarlo dos veces.

" _Tenemos que hablar… Eriol…"_ –envió al anteriormente nombrado.

En menos de un minuto, Eriol llamó a Syaoran.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el chico de gafas.

— Para mí si está todo bien pero… no sé para ti…

— No entiendo… ¿de qué hablas?

— ¿Recuerdas a la amiga de Sakura?

— Eh… ¿Tomoyo? –dijo incómodo.

— Sí… ella. Me alegro que te acuerdes…

— ¿Por? –preguntaba confundido.

— Está embarazada…

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, mil gracias a todos por poner la historia en sus favoritos y también mil gracias a los que me dejan sus comentarios, me animan a escribir!**_

 _ **Por cierto... ¿ya se enteraron del doblaje de Clear Card? ¿Qué opinan del cambio de voz de Syaoran? A mí la verdad me entristeció que la cambiaran :(**_

 _ **En fin... nos leemos muy pronto! Saludos a todos!**_


	10. Sentimientos

_**Rebel Heart**_

 **Capítulo 10 "Sentimientos"**

…..

Syaoran llegó a su departamento y se fue directo a la cama. Se recostó y sacó su móvil. Texteo un mensaje sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Tenemos que hablar… Eriol…" –envió al anteriormente nombrado.

En menos de un minuto, Eriol llamó a Syaoran.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el chico de gafas.

— Para mí si está todo bien pero… no sé para ti…

— No entiendo… ¿de qué hablas?

— ¿Recuerdas a la amiga de Sakura?

— Eh… ¿Tomoyo? –dijo incómodo.

— Sí… ella. Me alegro que te acuerdes…

— ¿Por? –preguntaba confundido.

— Está embarazada…

Eriol se quedó mudo por unos segundos. Es decir, sabía muy bien que la chica con la que tuvo relaciones tenía novio. Puede ser de su novio el bebé… ¿cierto? Aunque, si lo pensaba bien… las fechas coincidían… quizá el bebé era… suyo… Eriol esperaba que no fuera así.

— Tierra llamando a Eriol… -decía Syaoran desde el otro lado de la línea. — Eriol… ¿Sigues ahí?

— Eh…. Sí… aquí sigo… -decía serio. Era muy raro escucharlo con ese tono de voz. — Eh… Syaoran, cómo… ¿cómo sabes que está embarazada? –preguntaba nervioso e incluso se podía notar preocupación en su voz.

— Sakura, su amiga… ella me lo dijo ésta noche…

— Ya veo… -comentó. — ¿Te dijo algo más?

— No. Sólo eso. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— ¿Hacer? Nada… ¿qué quieres que haga? –decía aún muy serio.

— Joder Eriol… ¿hablas enserio? –regaño el doctor.

— Syaoran... no es mi problema.

— ¿Pero qué mierda dices? –decía consternado Syaoran. No esperaba esa reacción de su amigo.

— Syaoran… es obvio que ese niño que espera no es mío ¿no es así? Es de su novio. De otra forma, ella me hubiera buscado ¿no crees? –decía serio intentando fingir su gran preocupación.

— Lamento decirte amigo mío… que su novio y ella terminaron a causa de ese embarazo… Ya me dirás tú qué significa eso…

— Bueno… quizá… tenían problemas o algo ajenos al embarazo y…

— Eriol… por dios… -suspiraba cansado. — ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aceptar la gravedad de las cosas? Eriol… ¡Ese bebe puede ser tuyo! Así que no seas uno de esos imbéciles que dejan preñadas a una chica y se hacen los idiotas y desaparecen. Yo sé que eres mucho mejor que eso.

— No… yo no soy uno de esos sujetos… no soy tal mal hombre… -decía serio y despacio, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras… — Es sólo que… bueno… me tomó por sorpresa la noticia… creo que solo estaba evadiendo la realidad… pero créeme, estoy perfectamente consciente de que ese bebe, puede ser mío…

— Entiendo… -suspiró Syaoran. — Y entonces… ¿qué sigue ahora? ¿Cuál es el plan?

— No lo sé… ella no me ha dicho nada… por algo será… Crees… ¿crees que se prudente ir a verla?

— Sí, no veo por qué no. Además, de ser tuyo, estas en todo tu derecho.

— Ya veo… -suspiró. — Oye Syaoran, pero, ¿no tendrás problema con Sakura? Es decir, si le digo algo a Tomoyo al respecto, es obvio que me enteré por ti y bueno…

— No te preocupes por eso… Esto es más importante, no sé si Sakura se enojará o no pero, creo que lo entenderá…

— Vale… mañana iré a ver a Tomoyo entonces…

…..

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Sakura ya se encontraba en medio de la capacitación para su nuevo puesto. Kurogane era muy paciente y muy bueno para explicar todo.

Estuvieron toda la mañana ocupados, pero al medio día, Kurogane decidió que era tiempo de un descanso para los dos.

— Anda… ve a descansar un momento Sakura. –suspiraba Kurogane también cansado.

— Sí. Tú también deberías descansar un poco. –comentó la ojiverde.

— Claro… oye Sakura…-detuvo a la chica antes de que saliera del cine para fumarse un cigarrillo. — ¿Cómo… está Tomoyo? ¿Está bien? –preguntó.

— Ella, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, ésta bien. –le regalo una media sonrisa. — No quiero meterme en sus asuntos, pero si quieres saber de ella, deberías llamarla o algo. –le regaló otra pequeña sonrisa, y salió por la puerta del cine, dejando pensativo a Kurogane.

Una vez fuera, Sakura encendió su cigarrillo. La chica sintió un alivio en cuanto lo puso en su boca. Llevaba horas esperando para poder fumar.

Sacó su móvil y quiso llamar o enviar un mensaje de texto al doctor Li, pero se contuvo, es decir, apenas lo vio a noche, tampoco quería acosarlo. Pero como si el chico le hubiera leído la mente, Syaoran le envió un mensaje.

" _Hola Sakura. Qué tal va tu día?" –_ texteó. A Sakura se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

" _Hola Syaoran. Todo va bien. ¿Y tú?"_

" _Todo bien. Gracias. ¿Estas ocupada? ¿Puedo llamarte ahora?"_

Sakura se puso levemente nerviosa, no esperaba recibir una llamada del chico. Sakura respondió rápidamente al mensaje.

" _Claro. Ahora mismo estoy en mi descanso."_

Al cabo de menos de un minuto, Syaoran la llamó.

— Hola hola… -saludó alegre el ambarino. — ¿Segura que no te interrumpo?

— Hola Syaoran… -sonrió. — Sí, como te dije estoy descansando un poco y bueno, salí a fumar también. –rio levemente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa?

— Ya veo. –soltó una risita. — Sabes, no quiero decirte que hacer con tu vida y sé que tampoco te gusta, pero, mi ética de médico me obliga a hacerlo… Deberías dejar de fumar, no es bueno para la salud. –rio nuevamente.

— Me lo dice el mismo chico con el que estuve fumando en su departamento la otra noche… vaya, que curioso… -bromeó. Syaoran se soltó a reír.

— Tienes razón… no soy el indicado para decírtelo… Pero bueno, como te comenté esa noche, ya no fumo más. Solo digamos que ese día estaba vulnerable y el tabaco me venció. –sonrió.

— Vale… me lo pensaré ¿sí?, lo de dejar de fumar.

— Sí, es difícil pero no imposible.- comentó. — Y bien… ¿harás algo ésta noche?

— No, es martes, así que no. –rio la chica.

— Tienes razón… -rio. — Odio no ir al trabajo, me aburro en casa y todos mis conocidos trabajan. No sé cómo sobreviviré ésta semana…-comentó cansado.

— Oye… sé que nos vimos ayer pero… ¿te gustaría ver una película conmigo esta noche? –dijo muy sonrojada, pero afortunadamente, Syaoran no estaba ahí para verlo.

— Claro, me encantaría, digo, si no te importa verme dos días seguidos.- rio. ¿Pero cómo le iba a importar aquello? Pensaba la chica. Cada día sentía la necesidad de pasar más tiempo con él.

— Para nada… -contestó sonrojada.

— Perfecto. ¿Vemos algo en el cine?

— Claro… o si lo prefieres… puedes venir a mi departamento y vemos algo ahí…

— Sí, claro. Si no te importa. –comentó. — Ahora que recuerdo, no te gustan mucho las películas que exhiben en el cine, ¿cierto? Yo soy igual. Es más, veamos una película que a ti te guste, ¿te parece bien?

— Me parece perfecto. –sonreía la chica. — Saldré del trabajo a las 8:30…. ¿Nos vemos en mi casa a las 9 pm? Digo, en lo que llego…

— ¿No prefieres que pase por ti al trabajo? No es ningún problema para mí, me queda de paso. –comentó. A Sakura le comenzó a latir el corazón.

— ¿De verdad? ¿No es ninguna molestia?

— Para nada Sakura. –rio el chico. — Vale, entonces te dejo seguir con tú día. Te veo a las 8:30 en tu trabajo.

— Sí. Gracias.

— De nada. Nos vemos en la noche.

— Nos vemos…

Las siguientes horas en el trabajo se le hicieron infinitas. Sakura ya quería que las manecillas del reloj marcarán las 8:30 para poder ver a Syaoran. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en ese tipo de chica? Pensaba.

…..

Eran las 8:10 pm. Syaoran se preparaba para ir por la chica. Se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, ¿por qué nunca podía hacer algo con su cabello? Syaoran pensó que desde hace mucho tiempo, ese tipo de cosas no le importaban, aunque últimamente se estaba preocupando más de lo usual, es decir, ¡desde hace más de media hora que se cambia de ropa una y otra vez!

Al final optó por unos jeans negros, camisa de manga larga del mismo color, y una bonita chaqueta de color verde esmeralda… aquel color le hacía recordar a cierta chica del cine…

— Bueno… esto es lo mejor que pude hacer… -suspiro mirándose por última vez al espejo antes de emprender su camino para recoger a la chica.

Syaoran se sentía más feliz desde hace un par de días, pero no entendía por qué. Subió al auto y lo puso en marcha. Puso un poco de música y en cuanto sonó la canción "I'm With You" de Avril Lavigne, recordó a la ojiverde, ya que la última vez la cantaron juntos a todo pulmón en el auto. Al doctor se le escapó una risita al recordarlo.

— _Sakura…_ -suspiró soltando una pequeña risita. ¿Por qué de pronto la simple idea de verla esa noche, le provocaba tanta alegría?

Syaoran llegó 5 minutos antes de lo acordado. La chica aún no había salido. Bajó del auto y entro al cine.

— ¡Syaoran! –saludó Sakura sorprendida al verlo viendo la cartelera. No lo esperaba tan pronto.

— Hola Sakura. –saludó alegre con su típica e irreconocible sonrisa. — Lo siento, llegue un poco antes.

— No te preocupes, ya en un par de minutos salgo. Ahora vengo, tengo que llevarle éstos papeles a Kurogane. –decía apresurada. — Espérame ¿Vale?

— Claro. –sonrió. — A eso vine.

— Bien, ya vengo. –le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

…..

Syaoran siguió esperando pacientemente en el cine, veía como la gente entraba y salía del lugar.

— Tú otra vez… comentó alguien detrás suyo. Era Kurogane.

— Buenas noches. –saludó el ambarino muy cortes.

— Vienes por Sakura ¿no es así? –preguntaba Kurogane serio. Para él, Sakura era como su hermana menor. No supo en que momento comenzó a sobreprotegerla…

— Sí, la estoy esperando. Tenemos planes esta noche… -comentaba sonriente como siempre.

— Pero si se vieron ayer… -comentó.

— Lo sé pero… -Syaoran se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía qué decir.

— ¡Syaoran! –se acercó la chica a los dos hombres. — Ya estoy lista. Podemos irnos. –sonrió.

— Espera un momento Sakura… -dijo Kurogane con su mismo semblante serio. — ¿A dónde piensan ir?

— ¿Enserio? Otra vez con esto. Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Sólo vamos a ir a mi casa a ver una película. –comentó.

— ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó sorprendido Kurogane. — ¿A tu casa? Por dios Sakura, ¡Estamos en un cine!, vean algo aquí.

— Sabes que no me gustan el tipo de películas que proyectan aquí. Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo que vayamos a mi casa?

— ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Enserio vas a quedarte con éste a solas? –decía como cual padre o hermano celoso. — Ah… ya veo… -dijo dirigiéndose a Syaoran. — Con que eso es lo que quieres eh… Estar a solas con ella para…

— Disculpe si le di una mala impresión. –interrumpió Syaoran amablemente. — Sé que se preocupa mucho por Sakura…-la chica escuchaba atentamente a las palabras del ambarino. —…pero le aseguro que mis intenciones con ella son buenas. Además, solo somos amigos, y créame que eso es lo único que pretendo con ella, una amistad. –aquellas palabras le dolieron a Sakura. ¡Tonta! Claro, Syaoran nunca le había dado indicios de otra cosa… además, era obvio, él es un chico estudiado, ¡Un doctor! Y ella, solo era una chica simple que terminó la preparatoria y trabajaba en un pequeño cine de la ciudad. Jamás podría fijarse en ella… — Así que, por favor, no se preocupe.

— Aun así… cuidadito con hacerle algo, o te las veras conmigo.

— Kurogane… -regaño Sakura.

— De acuerdo… -se resignó el ex novio de Tomoyo. — Ya pueden irse…

…..

— Creo que tu amigo me odia. –bromeó Syaoran una vez que puso el auto en marcha.

— No, es sólo que se preocupa mucho por lo que me pueda pasar. Desde que lo conocí, siempre ha sido así conmigo… -comentó mirando por la ventana.

— Ya veo. –sonrió el doctor. — ¿Y cómo lo consiste?

— Pues… -Sakura recordó cómo había conocido a sus dos mejores amigos. Lamentablemente no era un grato recuerdo… ya que ellos dos la habían salvado de que su compañero de trabajo de aquella cafetería, abusara sexualmente de ella. Sí… de aquello ya habían pasado un par de años… — Los conocí cuando me mude al departamento donde vivo ahora. –es decir, en parte aquello era cierto, pero no quería entrar en detalles en ese momento.

— Claro, son tus vecinos. Es inevitable que los conocieras. –comentaba mientras manejaba por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda.

— Sí. –se limitó a responder. Syaoran notó sería a Sakura desde que subieron al auto. ¿Quizá se molestó por algo que hizo? Pero no sabía qué podría ser. Por su parte, la chica estaba un poco desilusionada con las palabras del doctor, es decir, ¿de verdad sólo veía una buena amiga en ella? Al parecer sí.

— ¿Todo bien? –se aventuró a preguntar.

— Eh… sí, todo bien. – salió de su mondo de pensamientos mientras fingía una sonrisa.

— ¿Segura? –dijo no muy convencido.

— Todo bien. Lo prometo. –volvió a fingir su sonrisa.

— De acuerdo…

Unos minutos después, ya se encontraban en la puerta del departamento de la chica.

— Adelante. Pasa. –dijo amablemente la chica abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

— Gracias. Después de ti. –sonrió el chico. — Vaya, que lindo lugar tienes Sakura. –dijo una vez dentro.

— Gracias. Toma asiento por favor. Siéntete como en tú casa. –sonrió. Sakura se encontraba un poco más animada. Sí bien Syaoran no la veía como nada más que una amiga, ella intentaría pasar un buen rato con él como amigos.

— Y entonces, ¿qué película quiere ver la señorita? –preguntó el doctor sentándose en el sofá.

— ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?

— Creí que no te gustaba el cine comercial que pasan en el cine… -rio Syaoran. — No hay nada más comercial que las de terror… pero sí, me gusta mucho. –sonrió.

— Lo sé… a decir verdad, son mi gusto culposo. Aunque casi nunca las veo. –confesó.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Es que me dan mucho miedo! -Syaoran rio ante la actitud infantil de la chica.

— Bueno, pero si la vemos juntos, seguro que no da tanto miedo ¿no?

— Sí, veámosla juntos. Sabes… justo acaban de poner en netflix la segunda parte de una que me encanta.-decía animada.

— ¿Por qué siento que me estas utilizando para no verla sola? –bromeó.

— N…no es así.-mintió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando para verla…? –preguntaba divertido.

— Vale… llevo todo un mes queriendo ver ésta película. ¡Pero Tomoyo nunca quiere verlas conmigo! No le gustan las de terror.-confesó al fin. El doctor rio más y más fuerte.

…..

Tomoyo se encontraba en su departamento. En los últimos días, había comprado un montón de libros y revistas para futuras madres. A decir verdad, no esperaba estar haciendo esto hasta dentro de un par de años… Aún no le daba la noticia a su madre sobre el embrazo y su ruptura con Kurogane. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Seguramente estaría decepcionada de ella.

La madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, la había criado sola ya que su novio, la abandono apenas supo que estaba embarazada. Apenas tenían 16 años cuando eso paso… Es por eso que seguramente Sonomi se disgustaría con aquella noticia. Es decir, Tomoyo ya no era una niña, pero aun así… el hecho de no saber quién era el padre de su hijo, seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia.

Un pequeño golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Kurogane… -suspiro su nombre en cuanto vio a su ex novio parado en la puerta.

— Hola Tomoyo. –le regalo una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

— Hola… -sonrió Tomoyo. Dios… lo extrañaba demasiado. — ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –pregunto nerviosa.

— Si quieres me voy. –bromeo serio.

— No es eso…sólo que no esperaba verte por aquí…

— Bueno, confesaré que… tenía ganas de verte y además… Vine por Sakura. –confesó.

— ¿Sakura? –preguntó confundida. — ¿Ella está bien?

— Eh… sí… es sólo que… bueno, es que trajo a un tipo a su casa…

— ¿Sakura qué…? –preguntó aún sin comprender de lo que hablaba el chico.

— Sí, Sakura trajo a un sujeto. Ya deben estar en su departamento justo ahora y ve tú a saber qué están haciendo… -comentaba molesto. Tomoyo se echó a reír ahí mismo.

— Vaya… Con que lo trajo a su departamento ¿eh? Sakurita sí que va rápido. –bromeó. A su ex novio no le hizo mucha gracia.

— No juegues con eso Tomoyo. –dijo molesto. Tomoyo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y así lo hizo. — ¿Lo conoces? A ese sujeto…

— Bueno, me temo que no conozco a todos los noviecitos de Sakura. –molestaba a Kurogane. — Pero creo que el de ésta semana es un tal Syaoran Li…

— Tomoyo… -regañó. — Y bien… ¿qué sabes de él? ¿Es un buen sujeto? –preguntaba fingiendo que no le importaba el tema, sin embrago estaba muy preocupado por su pequeña amiga.

— Ay Kuro… Creo que siempre verás a Sakura como una adolescente. –comentaba. — Sabes, Sakura se ha convertido en toda una fuerte, inteligente y maravillosa mujer. No tienes nada que temer. Entiendo que te preocupes por ella, yo también lo hago, pero ella ya es capaz de cuidarse por sí misma. Y sabes que más… -comentaba como si de una madre orgullosa se tratara…quizá era cosa del embrazo. —… Ha aparecido un chico maravilloso en su vida…-sonreía. — Nunca le había visto esa mirada a Sakura, tan llena de alegría, paz… de amor… Sakurita no es de poner sus ojos en cualquiera, y si lo hizo con él, es porque debe ser realmente especial. Así que confiemos en su instinto. –terminó.

— Vaya… ya que lo pones así… creo que, confiare más en ella… ¿Aunque no crees que es muy pronto para llevarlo a su departamento? –Tomoyo rio.

— No te preocupes por eso. Sakura no es así… no… no es tonta como yo… -suspiró.

— ¿Cómo va… el bebé? –preguntó Kurogane con una voz triste.

— Todo bien… la próxima semana iré a que me revisen. –sonrió levemente.

— Ya veo…Sí necesitas cualquier cosa… No dudes en avisarme por favor…

— Gracias. Lo haré. –le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

…..

— No entres ahí… no entres ahí… -Sakura se encontraba de lo más metida en aquella película de terror. Aunque la verdad es que no es que diera mucho miedo, o eso pensaba Syaoran. La película no le había parecido muy buena, pero estaba de lo más divertido con las reacciones de la chica. Y es que no mintió cuando dijo que le daban miedo. Ahora entendía porque no quería verlas sola.

Siguieron viendo un poco más, hasta que la chica protagonista de la película, entró a una cueva obscura llena de telarañas y unos cuantos murciélagos. De pronto, alguien tomó a la actriz por el hombro.

— ¡AHH! –gritó Sakura al ver aquella escena abrazando a Syaoran inconscientemente. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico. Al doctor aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero muy lejos de molestarse, estaba de lo más divertido.

— Tranquila… no pasa nada… Mira. –dijo señalando a la pantalla. — Solo era su amigo que la estaba buscando. –intentó consolar.

— Eso dio mucho miedo. — comentó Sakura con los ojos cerrados aún sin separase del doctor. Aquello enterneció a Syaoran. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sakura y recostó su rostro sobre la cabeza de la ojiverde.

— Sólo es una película… no pasa nada. –consolaba. Aunque por dentro estaba de lo más divertido. Quién diría que aquella chica de carácter fuerte, se pondría como un pequeño cachorro asustado por una película de terror…

— Ya sé… pero me dio mucho miedo... –dijo abrazando con más fuerza al chico. Syaoran se dejó impregnar por el rico aroma de la cabellera de Sakura. Dios… qué era esto que estaba naciendo en el corazón de Syaoran.

Ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada. Se quedaron en esa posición el resto de la película. Aunque ambos, habían dejado de prestarle atención a la pantalla. Por un lado, en cuanto a Sakura se le pasó el miedo, se percató de la posición en la que se encontraban. A decir verdad, no le disgustaba. Es decir, el chico tenía un rico aroma y podía sentir sobre sus hombros los fuertes brazos de Syaoran. Además, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era reconfortante.

En cuanto a Syaoran, no tenía intención de moverse. Aquella posición le resultaba de lo más cómoda. El dulce aroma del cabello de la chica, lo había embriagado por completo. El brazo de la Sakura rodeando su abdomen lo tenía inquieto, pero no entendía por qué pero no le desagradaba, al contrario, le encantaba sentirla cerca. Y su respiración sobre su pecho, que podía sentirla atreves de la ropa, lo calmaba. ¿Hace cuánto no se sentía sí con alguien?

La película por fin terminó dando lugar a la pantalla negra con los créditos.

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron todavía un momento más. Pareciera que ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento. Los créditos de la película terminaron también…

— Vaya… -suspiró Syaoran separándose lentamente de la ojiverde. — Estuvo… interesante… -dijo un poco tenso.

— Eh… si… me gustó mucho… la película... –dijo levemente sonrojada. También separándose del doctor.

— Sí… estuvo buena. -¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

— Sí. – sonrió nerviosa.

—Bueno… Ya es algo tarde y tú trabajas mañana… -comentó. — Será mejor que me vaya. –sonrió.

— Esta bien… Gracias por venir…

— Gracias a ti por invitarme… Me… me la pase realmente bien. –le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

— Yo también… -regresó el gesto. Ambos se quedaron mirando, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro.

— Eh… bueno, ya me voy entonces… -reaccionó nervioso el chico poniéndose de pie del sofá.

— Eh… sí, claro…-dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo que él y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. –comentó de nuevo Syaoran.

— También muchas gracias… Espero… verte pronto… -comento ruborizada mientras miraba fijamente aquellos lindos ojos ámbar del chico.

— Claro… nos veremos pronto Sakura… -dijo mientras intentaba no perderse en los bellos ojos verdes de la linda chica que tenía frente a él.

— Hasta luego… Syao…-se ruborizó aún más. Es decir, sus rostros no estaban tan lejos el uno del otro.

— Hasta luego Saku… -sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sakura se acercó a él y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico. Esta vez fue más lento que el anterior que le había dado la otra noche, como si quisiera saborear el momento. Syaoran no puso resistencia.

— Ve con cuidado vale…

— Vale…-suspiró.

Sakura observaba desde la puerta de su casa como Syaoran caminaba hasta su auto. ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Acaso, a esto es a lo que llaman ¿amor? Vaya… Sakura se dio cuenta, que lo que alguna vez sintió por Yue, su ex novio, no se podía comparar con lo que estaba sintiendo por Syaoran.

Por otro lado, Syaoran puso en marcha su auto, y comenzó su viaje de regreso a casa. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Sakura lo hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez que ni él mismo podía explicarlas. Hace mucho que no se sentía así desde….desde…Akiho.

Syaoran se recriminó mentalmente. No. No podía estar sintiendo algo por otra mujer que no fuera su querida Akiho. Seguramente lo que sentía por Sakura era nada más que una gran y bonita amistas. Sí. Eso debía ser ¿cierto? Bueno, aquellos pensamientos tenían inquieto al Doctor Li.

…..

— Creo que ya se fue ese sujeto… -comentó Kurogane mirando por la ventana de casa de Tomoyo.

— No puedo creer que te esperaras a que Syaoran se fuera. –reía Tomoyo. — Te dije que Saku estaría bien.

— Ya sé, pero qué tal si necesitaba algo y…

—Kuro… pareces un padre celoso. –rio pero de inmediato se percató de sus palabras.

— Sí… supongo que soné como un padre. –sonrió incómodo. — Tomoyo… ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría que decirte que… bueno… quizá podamos, ya sabes… tú y yo…

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo a Kurogane. Tomoyo fue de inmediato a abrir y para su sorpresa estaba a quien menos esperaba ver frente a su puerta.

— Eriol… -suspiro sorprendida la chica.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más!_**

 ** _Espero que les éste gustando la historia. Pronto habrá más y más momentos SxS que sé cuanto les gustan! jaja._**

 ** _Mil gracias a cada uno de mis lectores y también me gustaría darle la bienvenida a los nuevos que han llegado éstos días! Y como siempre, también muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir con ésto!_**

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto! Saludos! :D**_


	11. Decisiones y Sorpresas

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 11 "Decisiones y Sorpresas"**

… **..**

— Tomoyo… ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría decirte que… bueno… quizá podamos, ya sabes… tú y yo…

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo a Kurogane. Tomoyo fue de inmediato a abrir y para su sorpresa estaba a quien menos esperaba ver frente a su puerta.

— Eriol… -suspiro sorprendida la chica.

— Ehh… Hola Tomoyo…-saludó nervioso. El chico de gafas llevaba una bolsita de galletas y un par de cafés en sus manos. — Disculpa por venir sin avisar, es sólo que…

— Eriol… -suspiro de nuevo la chica, a decir verdad no sabía que hacer o decir en aquel momento. — Es que… ahora mismo no es un buen momento…

— Soy un idiota… -se dijo a si mismo Kurogane tomando su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡Kuro! Espera… -Tomoyo lo detuvo por el brazo. — No te vayas, espera…

— ¡¿Para qué quieres que me quede Tomoyo?! –decía molesto. — No soy estúpido. Ya sé lo que pasa aquí.

— No. Espera, ¿de qué hablas? –preguntaba confundida.

— Es este imbécil ¿verdad? –pregunto mirando con odio a Eriol que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. — Este es el imbécil con el que te acostaste… Sí, es obvio que eres tú…- se decía más para sí mismo. — Eso explica porque vienes a estas horas de la noche…

— Kurogane… no es lo que… -intentaba decir la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? –decía fuera de sí completamente invadido por la ira. — Vaya… lo nuestro lo superaste rápido ¿verdad? ¿Qué? ¿Sigues acostándote con éste? –soltó una risita burlona. — Y yo de imbécil, iba a pedirte que regresáramos. Olvídalo… Me largo de aquí. –decía retomando su camino. — ¡Felicidades a los nuevos _papis_! –bufó y se marchó enfurecido. Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar de impotencia, además, ¡se suponía que Eriol no sabía nada de su embrazo!

— Ah… siento mucho todo esto. –dijo por fin Eriol que seguía fuera del departamento de la chica. Todo había pasado tan rápido que a Tomoyo y a él, no les había dado tiempo de reaccionar.

— Eriol… yo… estoy…

— Embarazada… -completo la frase. — Lo sé…- le regaló una media sonrisa. — Lo sé… -suspiró.

— Pero…. Tú… ¿cómo? –decía reteniendo sus lágrimas.

— ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el chico. Tomoyo se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada? –preguntó la chica una vez que se calmó.

— Syaoran me lo dijo… -confesó. — Pero, por favor, no se molesten con él. El sólo estaba preocupado por mí y bueno…

— Sí Syaoran lo sabía… supongo que Sakura le dijo… -suspiró. Tomoyo estaba levemente molesta por la falta de confidencialidad por parte de su amiga, pero prefirió no pensar más en eso por el momento. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

— Desde anoche. Nuevamente, disculpa haber venido así sin avisar y a estas horas… Es sólo que trabajo en el hospital de Tomoeda y pues, hasta ahora pude venir…

— ¿En el hospital? ¿Eres doctor entonces? –preguntó. En parte, era curioso, ya que en aquella fiesta, hicieron de todo menos darse el tiempo de conocerse.

— Soy Psicólogo… -comentó.

— Vaya… que bien. –comentó sinceramente.

— Ah, disculpa. No quería llegar con las manos vacías. Toma. — dijo entregándole la bolsita de galletas y uno de los vaso de café. — Iba a traer un par de cervezas para hablar pero, luego recordé que estas embrazada. –rio nervioso, y no era para menos. Sólo había visto a ésta chica una vez en su vida, y ahora estaban por hablar de su quizá, futura paternidad.

— Gracias. No tenías que traer nada. –decía un poco incómoda. — Y bien… ¿de qué querías hablar?

— Bueno, ¿no es obvio? De tu embarazo, claro. No le demos más vueltas al asunto, sé y estoy consciente de que éste bebe puede ser mío. Y asumo que el hombre que acaba de salir era tu ex novio ¿cierto?

Tomoyo rodó los ojos. — Vaya… Sakura sí que le cuenta todo a Li… -suspiró. — Sí, es mí… ex novio. Y sí, es verdad. Este bebé puede ser tuyo. –confesó.

— Entiendo… pues bien, entonces creo que…

— No te preocupes Eriol… no espero nada de ti. No te preocupes.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntaba confundido. — Este bebé puede ser mío ¿no? –decía tranquilo.

— Sí. Pero como ya dije, no te preocupes. Sí resulta ser tuyo, no haré que te hagas cargo o algo por el estilo. Yo puedo hacerlo sola…

— Sabes, en realidad no te conozco de nada, pero me das la impresión de que en efecto, puedes cuidar de ese bebé tu sola… Sin embrago, sí resulta ser mío, me haré cargo de él, quieras o no. Es mi derecho… -le dedicó una media sonrisa. — Por favor, no me apartes de esto… puede ser mi hijo también.

— Vaya… ¿es enserio? Otro chico aprovecharía la oportunidad que te estoy dando… -decía sarcástica.

— Bueno, yo sólo quiero que me des la oportunidad de hacerme cargo de mi hijo, claro, si es que es mío al final…

— De acuerdo. Sí es tuyo, dejaré que te hagas cargo. Gracias. –le dedico una pequeña pero honesta sonrisa.

Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieron conversando un rato, prácticamente apenas comenzaron a conocerse. Al ser ya bastante tarde, Eriol se retiró después de un poco más de media hora de haber llegado.

Tomoyo quería hablar con Kurogane, aún lo amaba, sin embrago, ella dudaba mucho que él quisiera regresar con ella, pero quizá así era mejor… después de todo, ella lo había lastimado, y mucho. Él merecía algo mejor que ella. Pero si éste bebé resultaba ser suyo, lo mantendría al tanto, al igual que con Eriol hasta que pudiera hacerse la prueba de paternidad. Definitivamente éstos serían unos meses llenos de cambios en su vida…

…..

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó de muy buen humor. La noche anterior había sido simplemente maravillosa. ¡La ojiverde no podía creer que se pasó más de media película abrazada con el doctor! Esperen, Syaoran pareció no poner resistencia a eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que quizá Sakura tenía una oportunidad con él? Bueno, Sakura quería averiguarlo. Si bien Syaoran había dicho que sólo buscaba una amistad con ella, su comportamiento decía todo lo contrario.

Sakura salió de su departamento para dirigirse a su trabajo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con Tomoyo en la entrada del complejo de departamentos.

— Buenos días. –saludo la ojiverde alegre.

— Buenos días Sakura… -comento levemente sería. — ¿Tienes un momento?

— Claro. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

— Anoche… vino Kurogane a casa.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya… y ¿qué pasó?

— Nada, estuvimos platicando un poco, en realidad solo hablamos de ti. –sonrió levemente.

— ¿De mí?

— Sí. Kurogane estaba de lo más preocupado porque estabas encerrada con un chico en tu departamento. – sonrió aún más. — Estabas con Syaoran ¿cierto? –Sakura asintió con el rostro levemente sonrojado. — Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura… se ve que es un buen tipo. ¿Usaron condón? Aunque no soy la más indicada para preguntar eso. –preguntó sin más tocándose el vientre.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Sólo estábamos viendo una película! –aclaró rápidamente con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Tomoyo comenzó a reír.

— Lo sé… lo sé… sólo quería molestar…Sabes, anoche también vino Eriol… -comentó de pronto.

— ¡Que! ¿Eriol?

— Sí. Veo que le has tomado mucha confianza a Syaoran… Al parecer, le contaste a él sobre mi embrazo y lo de mi ruptura con Kurogane… -comentó.

— Rayos… Lo… lo siento mucho. Yo, no quería… -comentaba apenada. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de haberle contado todo eso a Syaoran. — Tomoyo, te juro que no lo hice con la intención de lastimarte… simplemente, se me ha salido comentarlo con Syaoran, de verdad no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía… lo siento mucho…

— No te preocupes Saku… -comentó. — Sabes, creo que Syaoran se ha convertido en alguien especial para ti. –sonrió. — Eso es lo que importa ahora. Así que no te preocupes. Además, creo que tarde o temprano, Eriol tenía que enterarse…

— ¿No estas molesta por haberle dicho a Syaoran?

— No amiga. –le dedicó otra sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Bueno… aun así lo siento mucho…

— De verdad, no te preocupes. –sonrió de nuevo. — ¿Vas a trabajar ahora?

— Sí. Voy para allá ¿y tú?

— También. Aunque con las náuseas matutinas, la verdad no me dan ganas de trabajar. –bromeó. Sakura rio.

— Me imagino que no debe ser muy bonito estar embarazada por ese lado…

— Bueno, ya lo averiguarás cuando tengas una mini Sakura o un mini Syaoran. –bromeó.

— ¡Tomoyo! –rieron ambas.

…..

Eriol y Syaoran se encontraban en la cafetería del Hospital de Tomoeda. Syaoran estaba tomando chocolate caliente mientras que Eriol bebía un poco de té.

— ¿Me repites qué haces aquí? –preguntaba Eriol. — Se supone que estás suspendido.

— Lo sé, pero me aburría en mi casa. Sólo vine a hacerte compañía en tu hora de comida. No te preocupes, en cuanto me termine éste chocolate caliente me iré de aquí. –sonrió.

— Ayer fui a ver a Tomoyo… -comentó de pronto el chico de gafas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Llevo una hora en el hospital y apenas me lo dices! –reclamó el ambarino. — ¿Y qué paso? Me hubieras dicho y te llevaba. Yo estaba por ahí también.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué hacías ahí?

— Estaba en el departamento de Sakura, es vecina de Tomoyo.

— Con que en el departamento de Sakura… -comentó burlonamente. — Vaya, vaya Syaoran Li… Y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal es la chica en la cama? ¿Es buena? –se burló.

— ¿Y Tomoyo qué tal? ¿Es buena en la cama? –regresó la broma, cosa que a Eriol no le hizo mucha gracia.

— Eso no es gracioso Syaoran. –dijo. — Ya sabes cómo acabó eso con Tomoyo…

— Tú empezaste… -bufo Li. — Y no, no pasó nada con Sakura, sólo somos amigos.

— Lo sé, pero como ya te acostaste con Rika, creí que no te importaría hacerlo con Sakura. –volvió a burlarse. — La chica no es fea la verdad. –comentó bebiendo un poco de su té.

— Bueno lo de Rika fue un error… y no, Sakura no es fea. –comentó. Eriol se sorprendió un poco por el comentario, ¿desde hace cuándo Syaoran no hablaba de otras chicas? Vaya… quizá ya va siendo hora de que cambié de página después de lo de Akiho… — Pero en fin… ¿qué pasó con Tomoyo? –cambió de tema.

— Creo que debí llamar primero. Estaba su ex novio ahí. –Syaoran casi se asfixia con su bebida de la impresión. — Obviamente a él no le pareció mi presencia y se marchó. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar… -comentaba cansado. —…y una vez que se calmó pudimos hablar. Me dijo que de ser mío no tenía que hacerme cargo, que ella no me lo pediría…

— Pero obviamente te harás cargo. –dijo casi como si fuera una orden.

— Sí, eso es obvio. Se lo expliqué y al final ella accedió. En cuanto pueda hacerse la prueba de paternidad, sabremos la verdad… Enserio espero que no sea mío. –suspiró.

— Ojalá que no… pero si lo es, tendrás que hacerte cargo de tus actos.

— Lo sé… lo sé… Y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? –comentó Eriol.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo…? -comentó cansado.

— ¿Tiene novio? ¿Hijos? –preguntaba ignorando a Syaoran. — ¿Qué es de ella?

— Pues no… ni hijos, ni novio…- se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por? ¿Ya embarazaste a la amiga y ahora quieres irte con ella? –se burló.

— No es eso… -comentó pensativo. — Oye Syaoran… ¿Y no te gusta Sakura? Como te dije, fea no es. Es más, es bastante linda. ¿Es más joven que nosotros verdad?

— Si, es más joven. Seis años para ser exactos. Y no, no me gusta. Eriol, sabes que…

— Sí… ya sé… -interrumpió. — Akiho… lo sé… Pero dime, ¿piensas quedarte solo hasta que mueras? ¿No te gustaría tener una novia de nuevo, alguien con quien compartir tu vida? Amigo, eres hombre, un humano. ¡Por Dios! ¡Tenemos necesidades! Ni siquiera has pensado en buscarte una chica, no sé, para una noche de pasión ¿por lo menos? –rio. Para sorpresa de Syaoran, aquello le había dado un poco de gracia.

— Diablos Eriol. –rio el ambarino. — ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Obviamente no buscaría placer con alguna chica random. –volvió a reír. — Pero no… por ahora no quiero nada con nadie… Sé que ya pasaron 4 años desde que Akiho falleció… Es sólo que, simplemente no hay espacio en mi mente para ese tipo de cosas… Aún me duele lo que pasó…

— Lo sé… ella también era mi amiga. También la extraño. –se le dibujo una media sonrisa en el rostro. — Pero como te dije en alguna ocasión, a Akiho no le gustaría verte sólo… estoy seguro de que le gustaría verte feliz con otra persona. Piénsalo; si se invirtieran los papeles y tú hubieras sido el que hubiera enfermado y fallecido, ¿acaso te gustaría que Akiho estuviera sola? ¿Qué llevara el luto por más de 4 años? ¿De verdad te gustaría una vida así para ella?… Porque estoy seguro que ella no hubiera querido eso para ti.

— No es tan fácil…

— Lo sé… pero inténtalo Syaoran. ¿Lo harás?

— Eriol…

— Hazlo. –interrumpió antes de que su amigo dijera algo más. — ¿Por qué no empiezas con tu amiga Sakura?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

— Como dije, es linda y se ve que le agradas y a ti también. No digo que te acuestes con ella como con Rika. –rio. — Pero no sé… quizá si solo la invitas a salir, pero no como amigos…

— De acuerdo… lo haré… -dijo cansado. — Pero no creo que Sakura quiera algo en "plan romántico" conmigo… ya te dije que sólo somos amigos…

— Inténtalo. Quizá te lleves una sorpresa. –sonrió su amigo.

…..

Pasaron los días y por fin era jueves en la noche. Sakura tuvo que suspender sus vacaciones debido a su ascenso en el trabajo y las capacitaciones, pero a cambio de eso le dieron libre dos días, por lo que trabajaría hasta el martes. Combinándolo con el fin de semana, disponía de 4 días para ella sola.

Sakura se encontraba caminando por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda. No vivía lejos del trabajo por lo cual no era ningún problema para ella caminar. Pronto llegó al Parque Pingüino por el que cada día pasaba ya que se encontraba justo en medio del cine y de su departamento.

La ojiverde se sentó un momento en las bancas del parque, era una hermosa noche llena de estrellas. Sakura se permitió contemplar el cielo por un rato.

— Eh… disculpe señorita… -comentó un joven de no más de 25 años acercándose educadamente a la chica. — ¿Puedo sentarme aquí un momento?

— Es un lugar público. Puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. –contestó sin siquiera mirara al joven.

— Bueno, entonces me sentaré. –dijo sentándose a un lado de la chica respetando su espacio. — Disculpe mi atrevimiento, es sólo que estaba por aquí y la vi aquí sentada, y con todo respeto… me pareció muy linda y…

— Mira, pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, yo… -Sakura guardo silencio en cuanto se giró para ver al chico. Y es que no era cualquier persona. Era nada más y nada menos que el famoso actor Takashi Yamazaki. Sakura lo había visto de lejos durante las filmaciones en el hospital, pero sólo había tenido el gusto de hablar con Rika Sasaki. — Eh… tú… tú eres Takashi Yamazaki… ¿cierto? –preguntó nerviosa. Se recriminó mentalmente por haber sido tan grosera.

— Sí, lo soy. –sonrió. Sakura no podía negar que el chico no era feo. — Bueno… te confesaré que ahora mismo estoy algo nervioso.

— ¿Por… por qué? – a decir verdad Sakura estaba igual o peor que él.

— Bueno… como te dije, te vi aquí sentada y quise venir a hablarte… y bueno… ya que lo hice… no sé qué se supone que haga ahora. –rio nervioso. Sakura sonrió.

— Bueno, quizá debería presentarme. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Mucho gusto. Sabe… lo vi en las grabaciones en el hospital, un amigo que trabaja ahí me invito a la filmación. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con usted.

— No hay necesidad de que me hables de usted. –rio. —Llámame Yamazaki. Vaya… ¿de verdad estuviste en la filmación? Qué pena no haberte visto antes. –comentaba educadamente. Sakura se sonrojo levemente. Al parecer no solo era un chico atractivo, sino que también era muy agradable. — Disculpa si te incomodo pero, ¿me dejarías invitarte un café o algo en esta linda noche? –preguntó como todo un caballero.

— ¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendida. Y es que lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con aquel famoso actor, ni mucho menos que le estuviera invitando un café. Sakura no era el tipo de chica fanática que seguía alguna celebridad, sin embargo, al ser amante dl cine, había visto un par de las películas del chico, pues éste hacia mucho cine independiente, justo el tipo de cine que le gustaba a la ojiverde. Además, no todos los días tienes éste tipo de oportunidades ¿cierto?

— ¿Eso es un sí? –sonrió.

— Eh… claro… me encantaría.-dijo intentando sonar lo más calmada y tranquila posible.

…..

Mientras tanto Syaoran, se encontraba en su departamento debatiéndose entre llamar a Sakura para invitarla a salir. No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo caso a Eriol. ¿De verdad ya era tiempo de dejar lo de Akiho atrás? Es decir, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su mente y corazón, pero quizá, sólo quizá y su amigo estaba en lo cierto… quizá era momento de comenzar a salir con alguien…

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? –suspiraba nervioso. Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo. — ¡Rayos! ¡Lo haré de una buena vez! –se decía así mismo. Syaoran tomo su móvil y llamó a la ojiverde. Espero un poco y la chica no contestaba. Qué raro era aquello, pues a esta hora, Sakura ya debería estar en su casa. Volvió a marcar de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Al final, opto por enviarle un mensaje de texto.

" _Hola Sakura. ¿Ya estás en tu casa? Intenté llamarte hace un momento, pero no respondiste. ¿Podrías llamarme cuando puedas? Quiero preguntarte algo…"_

Pasaron 20 minutos y la chica no respondía. Algo muy raro pues ella, pues solía contestar a los pocos minutos.

— Quizá ya se durmió. –se dijo a sí mismo.

….

— Vaya, entonces trabajas en el cine de Tomoeda… -comentaba Yamazaki atento a lo que comentaba Sakura.

El actor y la chica se encontraban en una cafetería muy bonita a las afueras de Tomoeda. Ambos pidieron un café y una porción de tarta de manzana.

— Sabes, justo ésta semana me acaban de ascender. –decía orgullosa. — Soy la nueva gerente del cine… bueno, no es la gran cosa comparado con lo que tú haces… -se encogió de hombros.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo pongo mi cara delante de una cámara. La verdad no es la gran cosa. –dijo sinceramente.

— No es sólo eso. Eres de los pocos actores jóvenes que realmente le ponen mucho esfuerzo y dedicación a lo que hace. Ya casi no se ve eso en estos días. –comentaba. Y es que estos temas le encantaban a la chica.

— Pues sí a ti te gusta mi trabajo, con eso me basta… -sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

Siguieron conversando un par de horas más. A decir verdad, Yamazaki había quedado fascinado con Sakura. Le parecía una chica de lo más noble, carismática, interesante e inteligente, y sobre todo, muy linda. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba en las nubes por su buena suerte de haberse encontrado con Takashi Yamazaki y que pudo tener una conversación bastante interesante. Sí, el actor no era para nada feo, sin embrago, Sakura tenía muy claro que en su corazón, solo había espacio para cierto doctor…

— Por favor permíteme llevarte a tu casa. –comentó Yamazaki.

— No te preocupes, no está lejos de aquí.

— No es ningún problema. De verdad. –insistió sonriendo.

— De acuerdo. Gracias. –comentó sonriente.

En el camino siguieron conversando sobre cine y como a Sakura le gustaría estudiar algo relacionado a eso en un futuro. Yamazaki la alentó a hacerlo, incluso dijo que quizá algún día podrían trabajar juntos.

El camino a casa de Sakura fue muy corto. El actor aparcó su auto frente al complejo de departamentos.

— Gracias por haber aceptado salir conmigo ésta noche. –dijo el chico.

— No, gracias a ti por invitarme. Me divertí mucho. –dijo sonriente.

— Gracias a ti. Yo también me divertí mucho. Sakura, ¿te gustaría que nos viéramos de nuevo, otro día? –preguntó nervioso.

— Claro, eso sería genial.

— Bien. Entonces, nos vemos luego ¿sí?

— Claro, nos vemos después.

— Sabes, creo que debería pedirte tu número de teléfono primero. –rio. — Casi olvido ese pequeño detalle. -Sakura también rio.

Ambos intercambiaron números. — De nuevo gracias por todo Yamazaki.

— De nuevo, gracias a ti. –el actor se acercó lentamente a la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sakura se sonrojo al instante. — Hasta luego Sakura. –sonrió.

— Hasta luego Yamazaki.

Sakura caminó hasta su departamento. No podía creer lo que acababa de vivir esa noche. En cuanto se calmó un poco, sacó su móvil y notó que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas. Se sorprendió al descubrir que eran de Syaoran, pero también había dejado un mensaje.

" _Hola Sakura. ¿Ya estás en tu casa? Intenté llamarte hace un momento, pero no respondiste. ¿Podrías llamarme cuando puedas? Quiero preguntarte algo…"_

Sakura miró su reloj, era casi media noche, quizá el doctor ya estaría durmiendo. Por lo que decidió responder el mensaje de texto.

" _Hola Syaoran. Disculpa que no te contesté. Estaba algo ocupada y no presté atención al móvil. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?"_

No pasó ni medio minuto cuando Syaoran la llamó.

— Hola Sakura… -aquella voz al otro lado de la línea derretía a Sakura. Tenía una voz tan varonil que ponía a la ojiverde en las nubes.

— Hola Syaoran. –saludó alegre. — ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – dijo curiosa. Syaoran se puso nervioso de nuevo.

— Eh… bueno, es sólo que… bueno… -desde cuando se comportaba como un adolescente de nuevo. — Bien, ya estarás libre del trabajo unos días ¿cierto? Pues… me preguntaba si… si te gustaría hacer algo… no sé, ir a cenar o algo por el estilo… -apenas si pudo decir por los nervios.

— Eso me encantaría Syaoran. –comentó alegre.

— ¿Enserio? Bien, entonces… mañana… ¿desayunamos juntos mañana?

— Claro. –sonrió. Aquella idea le estaba fascinando a la ojiverde.

— Perfecto. Pasó por ti a las 9:30, ¿te parece?

— Me parece perfecto… Oye Syaoran… ¿Estas ocupado ahora?

— No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Es sólo que esta noche me pasó algo increíble y necesito contárselo a alguien. –decía emocionada.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó curioso.

— ¡Fui a tomar café con Takashi Yamazaki! –gritó prácticamente. A Syaoran casi se le revienta el tímpano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso? –preguntó muy sorprendido, de todo lo que hubiera esperado que le dijera Sakura, se esperaba de todo, menos eso.

— Pues veras… estaba sentada en el parque, cuando de pronto se me acercó y me saludó y luego… -comentaba muy emocionada. Syaoran estaba sorprendido de que se encontrara con el actor… sin embargo, algo le oprimía un poco el corazón. ¿Qué era esta sensación? No recordaba haberla sentido nunca, aunque casi podría asegurar que eran… ¿celos? No, esperen, eso no puede ser, porque, eso significaría que… ¿Sakura le gustaba?

Vaya… Syaoran se sentía de lo más confundido mientras Sakura le platicaba alegremente su experiencia con el joven actor.

— Y sabes… cuando me trajo a casa, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –platicaba apenada…

De acuerdo… ¡Eso ya era demasiado! Syaoran de pronto se sentía molesto, muy irritado por lo que acababa de escuchar… Sí, definitivamente el doctor estaba celoso.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien.**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo con ésta historia, también gracia por ponerla en sus favoritos y tomarse el tiempo de comentar.**_

 ** _Creo que éstos días se creo un poco de "controversia" en los comentarios con respecto al bebe de Tomoyo. Veo que ésta muy dividido ésto, veo varios que son Team Kurogane y la otra mitad Team Eriol jaja. Me causó un poco de gracia eso! Pero les confesaré algo, desde el principió, desde que pensé en ésta historia, ya tengo claro como va a terminar éste "triangulo amoroso"... creo que más de uno se llevará una sorpresa... o no... jaja_**

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leerme y nos vemos muy pronto!**_

 _ **Saludos! :D**_


	12. Cita Doble

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 12 "Cita Doble"**

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aún tenía esta extraña sensación en él. Se sentía aún irritado por lo que le contó Sakura la noche anterior. Pero bueno, era momento de cambiar de actitud, pues en media hora vería a la ojiverde.

Syaoran sonrió ante ese pensamiento...

— Sakura... Suspiró su nombre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sí, definitivamente el doctor estaba sintiendo mucho más que una amistad por ella, y al parecer, el chico comenzaba a aceptar aquellos sentimientos.

Syaoran fue directo al departamento de Sakura. Al llegar, bajo del auto y tocó la puerta de la chica.

— Buenos días Sakura. - saludó en cuanto ella abrió la puerta. Estaba bellísima. Llevaba una blusa blanca, unos jeans negros y su corto cabello castaño estaba ligeramente ondulado. El corazón de Syaoran comenzó a latir con fuerza.

— Buenos días Syaoran. –dijo acercándose y depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla del doctor. Syaoran no puso objeción, sin embargo, pudo sentir sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

— Eh... ¿Cómo amaneciste? -preguntó nervioso.

— A decir verdad, dormí muy bien ¿Y tú?

¿Cómo durmió? Pues no muy bien después de que le contara sobre el actorsucho ese... Bien, Syaoran comenzó a sentirse irritado al recordar aquello. Pero lo mejor era ya no pensar más en eso.

— Dormí bien. -mintió. — ¿Nos vamos?

— Si. -contestó sonriente.

Fueron hasta el auto de Syaoran y nuevamente el doctor le abrió la puerta gentilmente. Pareciera una tontería, pero a Sakura aquel gesto tan simple le fascinaba.

Syaoran puso el auto en marcha y como ya era costumbre, pusieron algo de música. Esta vez tocó un poco de Green Day.

— Sabes, anoche con la emoción de lo de Yamazaki... –comentó Sakura. Rayos, ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a ese tipo de nuevo? —...olvide decirte algo...

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Eriol sobre lo de Tomoyo? Ya sabes, lo del embarazo y eso... –comentó un poco seria.

— Sakura... Lo siento mucho. Pero al igual que Tomoyo es importante para ti, también Eriol lo es para mí. -comentaba. — ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Me dijiste que probablemente ese bebé podía ser de mi mejor amigo. No podía quedarme callado. Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar ¿O me equivoco?

Sakura analizó un momento sus palabras. No, la verdad es que no se equivocaba, ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

— De acuerdo... Tienes razón. Es sólo que tuve la confianza para decírtelo y fuiste a decirle a Eriol enseguida... Pero entiendo... Solo por esta vez. –le guiño el ojo.

— Lamento haberle dicho. Pero era importante. Gracias por la confianza. –le dedicó una de esas tantas sonrisas que ponían a soñar a la chica.

Syaoran manejo fuera de Tomoeda, lo cual se le hizo extraño a Sakura, pues siempre que salían, lo hacían por los alrededores de Tomoeda.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? –preguntó curiosa en cuanto vio el letrero de "Bienvenido a Tokio".

— Es una sorpresa... –sonrió.

Sakura no dijo nada más y se dejó llevar por el chico. Al poco rato llegaron a un bello parque. Era increíble como en medio de la cuidad, podías encontrar tan bello paisaje natural.

— Vaya, es precioso. -comentaba Sakura. — Nunca había venido aquí.

— Yo tampoco. –confesó el doctor. — Anoche busqué a donde podíamos ir y encontré este lugar en internet. ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta. Gracias. –sonrió la chica. Cada vez aquella sonrisa se volvía más adictiva para el ambarino.

— Y bueno, ya que te dije que íbamos a desayunar, supongo que te preguntarás qué hacemos en un parque ¿No es así? –la chica asintió divertida. —Pues bien. Cierra los ojos. Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me quedé aquí sola con los ojos cerrados mientras tú te vas quién sabe a dónde? –cuestionó no muy segura. Aunque a decir verdad, aquella actitud de Syaoran le encantaba. Hoy estaba más atento de lo normal.

— Anda. No tardo. –Sakura negó con la cabeza. En realidad, quería que el chico le siguiera insistiendo. — Anda, cierralos. Por favor. –¿Y cómo decirle que no a esos bellos ojos color ámbar?

— Vale... Tú ganas. Pero promete que no te tardarás.

— Lo prometo. –sonrió.

Al cabo de menos de 5 minutos, Syaoran ya estaba de vuelta.

— Bien... Ya puedes abrirlos.

Lo que Sakura vio en cuanto abrió los ojos, fue a Syaoran con una enorme canasta en sus manos y en medio del pasto, había colocado una linda tela color verde.

— Vaya... –comentó sorprendida. — ¿acaso vamos a hacer un...?

— Un picnic. Exacto. –completó la frase. — Espero no te moleste comer al aire libre. Hoy es un día precioso y me pareció buena idea. –se encogió de hombros.

De acuerdo, aquello era el detalle más bello que alguna vez hayan hecho por Sakura. Es más, no recordaba a su ex novio Yue hacer algo parecido a esto. Sakura se entristeció un poco al recordad a ese sujeto. Ella realmente lo amaba... Pero el solo la uso a su antojo...

— Bien, tomemos asiento. –dijo Syaoran sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

— Si. –sonrió la chica mientras ambos se sentaban sobre la tela. — ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde sacaste semejante canasta? ¡Es enorme!

— La tenía en la cajuela de mi auto. –rio mientras sacaba el contenido de la canasta. — Bien, intenté abarcar un poco de todo... Traje algunos emparedados, manzana picada, melón, uvas. Jugo de naranja, té helado. Y unos brownies de chocolate.

Sakura quedó sorprendida por la gran cantidad de comida... ¿De verdad esperaba que se comieran todo eso?

— Syaoran...

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias. -le dedicó una sonrisa. — Sabes, nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí.

— No fue ninguna molestia Sakura. Al contrario, me gusta hacerlo. –le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Aun así, gracias. -dijo acercándose al rostro del chico y nuevamente puso sus labios sobre su mejilla. Sakura se preguntaba si se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con él. Pero al parecer al chico no le molestaba.

Apenas si se separó un poco de él cuando sintió como Syaoran la rodeaba con sus brazos.

— No tienes que agradecer cada cosa que haga por ti. –comentó. — Ya te dije, disfruto haciéndolas. – rompió el abrazo para dedicarle una de sus tantas sonrisas. Sakura se sonrojó, pero pudo notar que Syaoran también estaba un poco colorado del rostro.

Los castaños comenzaron a comer. Todo estaba delicioso, Syaoran se había esmerado mucho en la cocina.

— No lo hice con esa intención, pero espero que esto compense un poco por haberle dicho a Eriol sobre Tomoyo... –comentó un poco apenado.

— Ya te dije que no importa eso. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... Pero si, esto lo compensa un poco... –bromeó.

— Me alegro. –rio el chico. — Y dígame señorita Sakura, ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? Usted elige nuestra siguiente actividad. –decía poniendo un tono de voz como de mayordomo británico. Sakura se puso a reír ahí mismo. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

— Bien, déjame pensarlo un momento... –decía poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón. De pronto, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Si, diga? –contestó la chica. — Ah, hola Yamazaki... –a Syaoran lo recorrió de nuevo ese sentimiento de ira. — ¿Ahora? Lo siento, estoy ocupada... ¿Mañana? Si claro, estoy libre... De acuerdo... Hasta mañana. –colgó.

— Vaya... Supongo que dejaste al actor bastante impresionado. –fingió estar bromeando, pero los celos lo estaban matando por dentro.

— ¡Que va! –rio la chica. — Supongo que sólo le agradé y ya. No creo que pretenda algo más. –dijo sin darle importancia.

— Si, seguro que es sólo eso... –mintió. Por dios, era hombre, sabía perfectamente que ese tal Yamazaki quería algo más con ella. Bueno, pero al parecer no lo tendría tan fácil, pues a Sakura parecía no importarle el chico, no de una manera romántica al menos. —Entonces... ¿Lo verás mañana?

— Sí, dijo que quería que saliéramos. Ayer me comentó que solo estará un par de semanas por aquí. Tiene que grabar una película el próximo mes. –comentaba. —Va a ir a Nueva York, ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que quiere aprovechar ese tiempo para pasear. Y cómo no tiene amigos ni familia cerca, saldré con él a pasear.

— Que conveniente... –bufó el chico

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Ah, nada... –mintió. — Entonces saldrás con él mañana... Vaya... Es mi último día libre... El domingo regreso a trabajar al hospital. Y te iba a preguntar si querías hacer algo mañana... –siguió mintiendo. ¿Desde cuándo era esa clase de chico? Pero definitivamente, no le dejaría el camino fácil a ese actorsucho... Esperen, ¿esto significa que Syaoran ya estaba intentando algo serio con Sakura? A decir verdad, ni él lo tenía claro, lo único claro, es que no quería que Sakura pasará tanto tiempo con ese sujeto.

Sakura pensó un momento en las palabras del ambarino.

— ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. Acompáñame a ver a Yamazaki mañana. Así aprovechas y lo conoces también. No todos los días puedes conocer a un actor... Bueno, aunque ya conoces a Rika... Quizá ella pueda presentarte a más personas famosas. –Syaoran recordó a esa mujer, no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

— Me encantaría acompañarlos. –dijo de pronto.

— ¿De verdad? Perfecto. Verás que nos divertiremos mucho. –decía sonriente. Syaoran se moría de ganas por ver la cara de ese sujeto cuando viera que no iba a estar solo con Sakura.

...

Un poco después, los castaños pasearon por el parque, al ser viernes por la mañana, estaba prácticamente vacío.

Después recorrieron un poco las calles de Tokio, era una ciudad muy agitada. Se podía ver de un lado a otro, cientos de personas yendo a sus trabajos.

La mañana se fue volando, por la tarde, buscaron algún lugar para comer.

— Por aquí hay muchos restaurantes cerca. –comentaba Syaoran. Sakura buscaba en su móvil recomendaciones de lugares de comida.

— Oye Syaoran, ¿Te gustaría ir a una exposición ahora mismo? Creo que podremos comer ahí.

— ¿Exposición? Suena interesante. ¿De qué es?

— ¡De ositos de felpa! –dijo emocionada como una niña de 5 años.

Syaoran sonrió ante la actitud infantil de la chica. — Claro, vayamos.

...

¿En qué momento Syaoran se había dejado convencer de ir a aquella exposición? Sakura no mentira cuando dijo que sería sobre osos de felpa, ¡pues el lugar estaba repleto de ellos!

A donde sea que merasen, había cientos de ositos de diferentes tamaños y colores. En su mayoría, había puros niños pequeños y chicas jóvenes. Y Sakura era una de esas chicas emocionadas. ¿Quién diría que aquella chica de apariencia dura sé volvería loca con un par de ositos? Aquella faceta de Sakura traía fascinado a Syaoran. Definitivamente quería conocerla más y más.

— Veo que te gustan mucho los ositos ¿Verdad? –comentó el doctor.

— Sí, me encantan. Mi mamá solía regalarme muchos ositos cuando era pequeña. –se le dibujo una sonrisa triste. — Supongo, que los ositos me hacen recordarla.

— Mira, ahí hay un sitio para comer. –desvió el tema, pues Sakura comenzaba a ponerse triste, y eso es lo que menos quería.

Llegaron al puesto de comida y no era sorpresa que todo, absolutamente todo, tuviera forma de ositos. Cómo era de esperarse, Sakura estaba que se moría de la ternura.

Al final, terminaron comiendo arroz, con forma de cabeza de oso, huevo frito en forma de oso... Varias verduras que hacían el cuerpo del oso y para el postre si... Como ya se imaginan, un par de helados... En forma de oso... Syaoran no podía creer en la clase de lugar en el que se encontraba. Nunca imaginó asistir a ese tipo de exposiciones, sin embargo, le hacía feliz lo alegre que Sakura estaba con todo eso.

Syaoran le agradecía mentalmente a Eriol. Después de todo, se la estaba pasando de maravilla con Sakura.

— Sakura, voy al sanitario un momento, no tardo. –sonrió.

— De acuerdo, estaré viendo los puestos de ahí mineras tanto.

...

Syaoran regreso del sanitario y lo que se encontró lo desconcertó un poco. Ahí estaba Sakura, con tres enormes bolsas llena de suvenires...

— Veo que aprovechaste mi ausencia. –bromeó.

— Un poco... ¿Crees que exageré? -preguntó apenada.

— Para nada... Aunque me intriga para que quieres tantos ositos... –comentó divertido.

— ¡Se verán muy lindos en toda mi casa! –decía emocionada. Syaoran le siguió el juego.

Ya se hacía de noche y los castaños decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a Tomoeda. Esta vez fue el turno de la banda Simple Plan de sonar en el auto del doctor.

Como ya era costumbre, ambos cantaron a todo pulmón. Siempre era muy divertido pasar tiempo en el automóvil juntos.

Al llegar, Syaoran aparcó el auto y apagó la música.

— Bien señorita... Llegamos. –sonrió.

— Gracias por hoy Syaoran. Me divertí mucho. Sé que me dijiste que no tengo que agradecerte todo lo que haces, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo. Estoy muy agradecida contigo.

— Me alegra mucho que te divirtieras.

— Siempre me la paso muy bien contigo. –confesó la chica. — Bien, nuevamente gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana.

— Espera... –la detuvo antes de que saliera del auto. — Toma. –dijo sacando de la bolsa de su chaqueta un pequeño osito de felpa color azul cielo. — Es para ti, espero te guste. – dijo un poco apenado.

— Syaoran... Vaya... Gracias. –la chica estaba muy sorprendida por aquello. Syaoran no dejaba de sorprenderla.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que iba al sanitario? En realidad fui a comprar esto. Pero luego regrese y ya tenías como 20 osos más. –rio al recordar las bolsas llenas de suvenires de la chica. — Espero que no te moleste tener uno más.

— Syaoran. Gracias. –dijo regalándole la más tierna de sus sonrisas. — Definitivamente, este osito que me diste, será el más especial de todos. –decía levemente sonrojada.

— Me alegro que te gustara... – ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso? —Eh... Bueno... Entonces creo que nos veremos mañana... –cambio de tema intentando calmar los nervios.

— Sí. Mañana nos vemos. –decía aun levemente sonrojada. — ¿Te parece a las 10 de la mañana? ¿O quizá es muy temprano? -pensaba.

— A las 10 suena perfecto.

— Genial, le avisaré a Yamazaki para que nos veamos todos aquí a las 10... Bien, ya me voy. Buenas noches Syaoran.

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura y depósito un tierno beso en su mejilla. — Buenas noches Sakura... –dijo en su oído. Sakura estaba de lo más roja, ¿Qué había sido aquello? Es decir, no se quejaba pero, Syaoran parecía que estaba coqueteando con ella... Eso la puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

— Buenas noches Syaoran. – en un arranque de nervios, en lugar de salir del auto corriendo, Sakura se acercó al rostro del chico, y depósito otro beso en la mejilla de él. A Syaoran aquello lo tomo desprevenido. Ambos estaban rojos como un tomate, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

— Buenas noches... –dijeron al mismo tiempo rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había creado. Ambos rieron.

— Buenas noches Sakura. –dijo aun riendo.

— Hasta mañana.

...

Al llegar a su departamento, Sakura le había mandado un mensaje a Yamazaki para que se vieran en la casa de la chica a las 10 de la mañana. Pero olvidó decirle un pequeño detalle... No irían solos, pues Syaoran los acompañaría ese día.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura ya esperaba a sus acompañantes fuera del complejo de departamentos donde vivía.

Syaoran fue el primero en llegar. Aparcó su auto frente a la chica y bajo para saludarla.

— Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. A decir verdad, dormí bastante bien anoche.

— Yo también. –sonrió. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente al recordar sus pequeños besitos en el auto, bien, fueron sólo en la mejilla, pero aun así se sentían apenados. Es decir, sólo eran amigos ¿No?

— ¿Encontraste sitio para todos los ositos que compraste ayer? –preguntó divertido.

— Creo que me va a faltar espacio. –bromeó. — Pero sabes, el osito que tú me diste, lo puse sobre mi cama... Creo que se bastante bien ahí. –dijo levemente sonrojada.

— Me alegro que hayas encontrado un buen lugar para él. –sonrió.

En ese momento un bonito auto del año aparcó justo detrás del auto del doctor.

— Buenos días Sakura. Disculpa la tardanza. Tuve una llamada de trabajo y me entretuvieron bastante. –comentó apenado. Aunque en realidad, sólo llevaba 10 minutos de retraso.

— Buenos días Yamazaki. –saludó alegre. — No te preocupes, aún es temprano. Por cierto, quiero presentarte a Syaoran Li, él es mi... mi amigo... –dijo.

— Mucho gusto, soy Takashi Yamazaki. –saludó amablemente.

— El gusto es mío. –saludó educado el doctor. Aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de que Sakura le dijera que iban a salir los tres juntos. —Bueno, ¿nos vamos chicos?

— ¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido Yamazaki.

— Lo siento. Olvidé mencionarlo anoche. –comentó apenada. — Syaoran nos acompañará hoy. Espero que no te moleste.

— No, para nada... –mintió mirando fijamente al doctor. Yamazaki entendió por completo de que iba aquello, aquel chico no le dejaría el camino libre con Sakura, y eso se lo confirmó la mirada burlona que Syaoran le daba.

Yamazaki pensó, si el amiguito de Sakura quiere jugar, bien... Jugaremos a su jueguito y ver quién gana al final...

— Bueno, ya es hora de irnos. –dijo Syaoran abriendo inmediatamente la puerta del copiloto de su auto y prácticamente empujando a Sakura dentro.

— Podemos irnos en mi auto si quieren. –comentó de inmediato el actor.

— No te preocupes, además, Sakura ya está dentro del mío. Anda, puedes subir atrás. –decía Syaoran sintiéndose victorioso. Ni de broma iba a dejar que Sakura fuera a su lado en el auto de Yamazaki. No señores, Sakura no se apartaría de su lado.

Los tres ya se encontraban en el auto. Syaoran al volante, Sakura en el asiento del copiloto y Yamazaki en el asiento trasero.

El doctor estaba por poner en marcha el auto cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

— Esperen... –comentó la ojiverde de pronto. — ¿A dónde vamos a ir? No planeamos nada. –los chicos se sintieron tontos al no haber pensado en aquello.

— ¿Vamos a la torre de Tokio? –sugirió el doctor.

— Buena idea Syaoran. –dijo Sakura animada.

— Eso suena bien, pero ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido? –comentó Yamazaki. — Vamos al parque de diversiones.

— ¡Sí! Eso suena genial. –dijo Sakura. — ¿Tú qué opinas Syaoran?

— Gran idea. –fingió una sonrisa mirando por el retrovisor a su rival. Ahora era Yamazaki quien lo miraba victorioso, pues ambos chicos sabían que la mayoría de las atracciones, eran para dos personas. En algún momento Sakura tendría que pasar tiempo solo con alguno de los dos. Y ninguno iba a ceder... Definitivamente iba a ser un día entretenido.

...

Durante el viaje en el auto, Sakura y Syaoran pusieron su música, aunque no estaban cantando a todo pulmón como de costumbre, pues se cohibieron un poco al llevar un acompañante. Yamazaki solo los miraba con curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían este par? Pareciera que eran muy cercanos. Eso no le gustaba nada.

Al llegar, Syaoran aparcó el auto y casi de inmediato, abrió la puerta de Sakura para ayudarla a bajar. Bien, Yamazaki acepto que Syaoran le ganó eso. Él pensaba en hacerse el caballero con Sakura, pero Li se le adelantó, bueno, ya tendría otra oportunidad, el día apenas comenzaba.

— No se preocupen por las entradas, sé que son algo costosas. Yo las pagaré. –comentó el actor.

— No te preocupes, podemos pagar nuestras propias entradas. –comentó Syaoran sonriente. Aunque la sonrisa era más que nada para aparentar frente a Sakura.

El doctor que era el que estaba más adelante en la fila, compró 2 boletos, obviamente el suyo y el de Sakura.

— Toma. –dijo entregándole el boleto a la chica.

— Pero Syaoran, yo iba a pagar el mío. Bueno, te lo pagaré... –dijo buscando su monedero en su pequeña mochila.

— No te preocupes, yo invito. –sonrió. Como siempre, Sakura quedó embobada con aquello. Yamazaki se estaba muriendo de los celos. Se apresuró a comprar su boleto y se acercó a los castaños.

— Bien, entremos. –comentó el actor.

...

— ¿A qué se quieren subir primero chicos? –comentó la ojiverde.

— Vamos a la montaña rusa. –dijo Yamazaki de pronto.

— Es muy pronto para eso, además está al fondo del parque. –comentaba Syaoran. — Mejor vamos primero al carrusel ¿Te parece Sakura? Además, es la atracción más cercana.

— Me parece perfecto. –comentaba alegre la chica. — Primero vamos por las atracciones tranquilas y ya después por las fuertes.

— Perfecto. –el actor fingió una sonrisa. Syaoran se sintió victoriosos de nuevo.

En el carrusel, cada uno se subió a un caballo, cómo era de esperarse, Sakura quedó en medio de los chicos.

La ojiverde iba de lo más divertida, pues no sé había percatado de la "pequeña" riña que sus acompañantes estaban teniendo con la mirada.

Al bajar, vieron un pequeño puesto de helados, Yamazaki se ofreció a ir por ellos. Syaoran por otro lado, aprovecho para meterse dentro de la tienda de suvenires con Sakura.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo Sakura? –preguntó el doctor.

— Sí, acabamos de llegar, pero ya me estoy divirtiendo. ¿Y tú Syaoran?

— Me la estoy pasando de maravilla. –y no era mentira. El asunto con el actorsucho lo estaba divirtiendo bastante.

— ¿Y qué querías comprar aquí? –preguntó Sakura, digo, después de todo casi la había arrastrado hasta la tienda.

— Eh... –pensaba rápidamente su respuesta mientras miraba a todos lados. — Esto... -dijo tomando un par de brazaletes con el logotipo del parque. Obviamente no quería comprar nada, sólo quería fastidiar al actor y claro, la compañía de Sakura siempre era bienvenida.

— ¿Esto? –preguntó confundida, pues aquellos brazaletes no es que fueran la cosa más bonita del mundo.

— Sí, se las vi hace rato a unas personas y me parecieron bonitas. –mintió. Aquellos brazaletes le parecían de lo más feos.

— Bueno... –dijo no muy convencida. — Entonces compra uno.

— Sí, eso haré. –Syaoran se dirigió a la caja registradora y compró dos de esos feos brazaletes. — Toma, uno es para ti. –dijo entregándole uno a la chica. A Sakura le dio gracia que aquellos objetos tan feos le parecieran bonitos al doctor. Aun así, acepto el regalo con mucha ilusión. Es decir, todo lo que viniera de Syaoran era especial para ella.

— Gracias. ¿Me ayudas a ponermelo? – Syaoran asintió. Tomó una de sus manos, y puso el brazalete en su muñeca. El tacto de su piel era muy suave. A Syaoran le encantó aquello, mientras que Sakura disfrutaba del calor que las manos del chico emanaban sobre su mano. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

— Listo. –dijo en cuanto terminó. — ¿Me ayudas a ponerme la mía? –comento el ambarino. Sakura accedió e hizo lo mismo que el chico.

— Al fin los encontré chicos... –dijo Yamazaki con un par de helados a medio derretir.

— Lo siento mucho Yamazaki. –se disculpó apenada la chica. — Nos distrajimos un poco...

— No se preocupen. –dijo el actor disimulando su enfado.

Los tres salieron de la tienda de suvenires y caminaron hacia la siguiente atracción.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar en que ella y Syaoran, ahora llevaban brazaletes iguales, como si de una parejita de enamorados se tratase. Aquella idea la tenía muy alegre. Un pensamiento muy similar pasaba por la mente del doctor.

Pronto llegaron a los Go Cars. Cada uno tomó un carrito motorizado, se pusieron sus cascos y el encargado del juego, dio la señal de inicio de la carrera.

Ambos chicos querían ganar para impresionar a la chica, sin embargo no contaban con que Sakura iría a toda velocidad rebasándolos por mucho. Al final Sakura ganó y los chicos llegaron a la meta prácticamente iguales.

— Pensé que no sabías manejar... –comentó Syaoran asombrado por la habilidad e la chica al volante.

— Yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo. –comentó orgullosa.

— Muchas felicidades Sakura. Lo hiciste de maravilla. –elogió Yamazaki.

— Muchas gracias. – sonrió.

...

En algún momento del día, Syaoran tuvo que ir al sanitario y para su pesar, tuvo que dejar a la chica sola con ese sujeto.

— Gracias por haber aceptado salir hoy conmigo. –decía Yamazaki mientras esperaban al ambarino.

— Al contrario, gracia por invitarme.

— De nada... Aunque la verdad me sorprendió que nos acompañará tú amigo...

— Lo siento. Debí avisarte, pero fue algo de último momento. Espero que te lleves bien con él, es muy agradable ¿No crees? – comentó alegre.

— Si... demasiado agradable... –dijo sarcásticamente, pero Sakura no lo entendió así.

Un poco más tarde, llegó la hora de la tan esperada montaña rusa. Pero sólo había un problema, ¿Quién se iba a sentar con Sakura?

— Les voy a confesar que este tipo de atracciones me ponen nerviosa, sin embargo me encantan. –decía emocionada.

Yamazaki estaba por invitarla a subir con él cuando la encargada de la fila les indicó que ya era hora de subir a los vagones. Sakura por inercia tomó a Syaoran del brazo haciéndolo subir con ella. El doctor no podía creer lo fácil que había sido aquello. Yamazaki estaba de lo más molesto, pues a él le había tocado sentarse con un niñito.

Mientras el vagón subía para prepararse para la caída libre, Sakura se puso nerviosa, se notaba en su cara que estaba aterrada. Syaoran lo notó y tomó la mano de Sakura y la sujeto con fuerza. Sakura lo miró y le sonrió como dándole las gracias por reconfortarla. Era increíble cómo sin palabras podían entenderse a la perfección.

Al bajar Yamazaki no estaba de muy buen humor, pues el niño con el que le tocó sentarse, vomitó durante el recorrido, por suerte nada le cayó al actor. Además, noto como los castaños se fueron tomados de la mano durante la atracción.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Sakura? –preguntaba Yamazaki.

— Bueno, yo he elegido la mayoría de las atracciones, ¿Ustedes qué quieren hacer?

— ¿Qué tal la rueda de la fortuna? - dijo Syaoran.

— Me parece una excelente idea. –comentó de pronto el actor. — Pero si no te importa, –decía dirigiéndose al doctor. – creo que es mi turno de subirme con Sakura, después de todo tu subiste con ella a la montaña rusa. -Sakura y Syaoran se miraron como buscando la aprobación del otro.

— Creo que es lo justo. –dijo Sakura por fin. — Vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

...

Yamazaki y Sakura se encontraban en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro. La chica estaba fascinada con la vista, se podía ver gran parte de la cuidad, incluso a lo lejos se podía ver la torre de Tokio.

— Sakura... –llamó el chico. —Sabes... Creo que no es el momento, pero aun así quiero que lo sepas... –comentaba serio. — Sé que apenas acabamos de conocernos pero a decir verdad, desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti... Y quiero que me des la oportunidad de seguir conociéndote. Eres una chica fascinante. Sakura... Me gustas mucho... –confesó el actor. Sakura se sonrojó al instante. Desde hace años que alguien no le decía esas palabras. Sin embargo, Sakura era incapaz de corresponderle, pues su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

— Yamazaki... Yo... Bueno... Me halagas pero...

— No tienes que responder ahora mismo. Piénsalo ¿Vale? Yo te estaré esperando para cuando tengas una respuesta.

— No, es sólo que, puedo darte una respuesta ahora mismo.

— Por tu tono de voz, asumo que es un no ¿Cierto? –decía con un deje de tristeza.

— Lo siento mucho. De verdad agradezco y valoro tus palabras pero... Me gusta... No, en realidad... Estoy enamorada de alguien más...

— Es tu amigo Syaoran ¿Cierto? –Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Tan obvia era?

— Sí. Es él. –confesó levemente sonrojada.

— Bueno, no me sorprende la verdad. Se nota en la forma en la que lo miras... Bueno, aceptaré mi derrota esta vez, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos.

— Claro, seamos amigos...

...

Syaoran percibió como el ambiente había cambiado entre el actor y la ojiverde al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna. ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos? Esperaba que no.

— Bien, ¿Qué tal el paseo? –preguntó curioso Syaoran para intentar sacarles algo información. Sakura se sonrojó levemente al recordad lo que le había dicho el chico hace un momento. Al doctor no le gustó aquello.

— Bien. Las vistas son muy bonitas. –comentaba serio Yamazaki.

— Ya veo... Y bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó el ambarino.

— Creo que ya es momento de regresar, se está hay tarde. –decía Yamazaki mientras emprendía su camino hacia la salida del parque.

— ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Syaoran acercándose a Sakura para que el actor no escuchara.

— Si... Luego te cuento. –contestó en el mismo tono.

El camino a casa fue de lo más silencioso. Yamazaki solo miraba por la ventana del auto de Syaoran.

Los castaños también estaban incómodos, el ambiente estaba de lo más pesado en ese auto.

Sakura puso algo de música para intentar rellenar el silencio incómodo. Eso funcionó solo un poco.

Más tarde, llegaron a casa de la chica. Todos bajaron del auto.

— Bien, debo irme. —decía Yamazaki a Sakura. —Gracias por todo. –sonrió honestamente. — Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Eres una persona especial. De verdad espero que podamos ser amigos.

— También gracias a ti por todo. –sonrió la chica con ternura. — Lamento no poder corresponderte. –eso último lo dijo más bajito para que el doctor no escuchara. — Y claro, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

— Bien... Entonces seguimos en contacto Sakura... Debo irme ahora. – decía subiendo a su auto. —Y suerte con tu chico. –gritó antes de poner en marcha su auto. ¿Qué? ¿Otro chico? ¿Hay más? Se preguntaba mentalmente Syaoran.

— Bueno, creo que yo también debería irme. –comentó Syaoran.

— Oye...¿No...No quieres entrar un rato? –preguntó levemente sonrojada.

— Me encantaría... –sonrió tiernamente.

Los castaños entraron al departamento de la chica. Syaoran quedó boquiabierto al ver todos los osos de felpa que había comprado Sakura en la expo. Estaban por todas partes.

— Vaya... Esto parece un museo. –bromeó el chico.

— Creo que ahora parece la casa de una niña de 5 años. –rio Sakura. — Pero a mí me gusta así.

— Si a ti te gusta, eso es lo más importante...

— Creo que sí... Oye Syaoran... ¿Te... Te gustaría beber algo? Tengo algo de vodka.

— ¿Tomas vodka? Vaya, no lo esperaba. –decía sorprendido. — Quién diría que eras una borracha. -bromeo y Sakura río.

— No lo soy... Pero de vez en cuando Tomoyo y yo bebíamos... Pero con lo del embarazo, pues no puede tomar...

— En ese caso, creo que no me molestará ser el reemplazo de Tomoyo.

— Perfecto... –sonrió la chica.

Los castaños comenzaron a beber el rico vodka de la chica mientras conversaban amenamente en el sofá.

— ¿Estás nervioso por regresar al trabajo mañana? –preguntaba Sakura dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

— No, pero a decir verdad, ya me estaba acostumbrando a no hacer nada. –rio. — Sabes, lo que más voy a extrañar, es no tener tanto tiempo disponible... Ya sabes, para salir contigo y eso. –ocultaba su sonrojado rostro detrás de su vaso.

— Bueno, estoy segura de que podremos encontrar tiempo para vernos... —decía sonrojada.

— Sí, definitivamente lo haremos. –sonrió el chico.

La plática siguió mientras la botella de vodka se vaciaba. Su plática cada vez iba siendo menos elocuente a causa del alcohol en sus cuerpos.

— Yamazaki se veía muy... Enojado en el parque... —rio Syaoran como si se tratará de lo más gracioso del mundo.

— Creo que... Si... Loooo estabaaa... – A Sakura, parecía que se le habían subido un poco más las copas, incluso comenzaba a barrer la palabras. — ¿Sabess queee me dijo? –comentaba divertida.

— ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó aun riéndose sin ningún motivo.

— ¡Qué le gustabbba! ¿Puedes creerloo? – Syaoran comenzó a reír aún más.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Que yo no lo quierooo. –rio. — A mii me gusta... Alguien me más. –apenas si podía hablar. – Syaoran seguía riendo sin sentido. A él también ya le había afectado el alcohol.

— ¿Y quién te gusta? – Syaoran no paraba de reír como si Sakura estuviera contando el mejor de los chistes.

— Me guuustas... Me gustas tú Syaoran. –comentó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, hasta ese momento Syaoran paró de reír. Estaba ebrio pero, aún estaba lo suficientemente consiente para entender esas palabras.

— ¿Qu... Qué dices? –preguntó sorprendido.

— Me... Gustas mucho... –dijo intentando no sonar tan ebria.

En un impulso, o quizá en realidad por el efecto del alcohol, Syaoran se acercó al rostro de Sakura y tomó sus mejillas con sus manos... Lentamente posó sus labios por la comisura de la boca de Sakura. La chica estaba en shock. Sí, estaba muy ebria, pero era totalmente capaz de entender lo que pasaba.

— Syaoran... Yo... –decía apenas en un suspiro aún con sus rostros separado por unos cuantos milímetros.

— Sakura... Tú... Tú también me gustas mucho... –confesó aún con el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

— ¿De... De verdad? –preguntó sonrojada.

— De verdad... –en cuanto terminó de decir aquello, Syaoran junto lentamente sus labios con los de Sakura. Ninguno hizo nada, sólo están disfrutando la cercanía del otro. Después de unos segundos, Sakura fue la que comenzó a mover los labios, lentamente, sin prisas. Syaoran poco a poco iba haciendo lo mismo hasta que sus movimientos se coordinaron.

Sakura llevó sus manos al cuello del doctor y tiró levemente de él para acercarlo más a ella. El doctor no se resistió y se dejó llevar por los labios de la ojiverde.

Un pequeño pensamiento interrumpió a Syaoran... Akiho... Es decir, él estaba dispuesto a dejar ese tema en el pasado, pero no pudo evitar acordarse de ella.

Syaoran se separó lentamente de la chica que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados por tanto uso.

El doctor se permitió contemplar a Sakura un momento. Sí, era bellísima, hermosa... Definitivamente sentía muchas cosas más por ella que una simple atracción física. Realmente quería intentar algo con ella, pero la parte más racional que aún había en él después de beber tanto, sabía que así no podían ser las cosas, no ebrios. No... Le volvería a decir a Sakura que le gustaba... Que la quería, pero lo haría cuando ambos estuvieran más consientes.

Además, si el recuerdo de Akiho no hubiera aparecido, quién sabe hasta dónde hubieran llegado, pues Sakura parecía que iba a intensificar los movimientos de sus labios. Syaoran sonrió ante eso.

El doctor se separó un poco más de la chica.

— Sakura... –decía tiernamente. — Ya es tarde... Debo irme.

— No te vayasss... -decía cayendo en los hombros del chico. Al parecer el alcohol estaba comenzando a pasarle factura de nuevo.

— Debo irme. Mañana trabajo por lo mañana.

— Pero syaooo... –decía prácticamente dormida. Syaoran sonrió.

— Vendré mañana cuando salga ¿Vale?

— ¿Lo prometes? –suspiró.

– Lo prometo...

Syaoran tomo a Sakura en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sorprendió de lo ordenado que tenía todo. Miró hacia la cama y ahí estaba el pequeño osito azul que él le había regalado. No mentía cuando dijo que lo había colocado sobre su cama. Syaoran volvió a sonreír con aquello.

Colocó a la chica en la cama como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. La cubrió con una manta y se permitió contemplarla de nuevo.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? Bueno, quizá sí lo sabía pero lo estaba negando...

— Buenas noches Sakura... –susurró mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de la chica que ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

El ambarino pidió un taxi para regresar a su casa, pues había bebido demasiado como para manejar. En el camino, Syaoran no dejó de sonreír. Sakura le dijo que le gustaba... Quizá este sea el comienzo de algo nuevo. Quizá por fin Syaoran, podría pasar la página e iniciar un capítulo más feliz en su vida...

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos._**

 _ **Ya tenía éste capítulo listo, lo iba a subir hasta la próxima semana, pero decidí dejárselos de una vez para que lo lean con calma éste fin de semana.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos mis lectores por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Saludos! :D**_


	13. Nosotros

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 13 "Nosotros"**

…..

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, y cuando por fin los abrió por completo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que los cerrara de nuevo con fuerza.

—Rayos... –se dijo a si misma masajeando su cabeza. —Creo que bebí demasiado anoche. –se dijo.

Anoche... Anoche... Aquella palabra la llevó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque había estado bebiendo, podía recordarlo bien.

Se sonrojó al recordar que le había confesado a Syaoran que le gustaba y sé sonrojo aún más, cuando recordó que él también le había dicho lo mismo. Y su cara por poco explota de lo roja que se estaba poniendo al recordar aquel beso que se dieron. Inconscientemente, Sakura llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Aún podía sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Definitivamente era una sensación a la que podría acostumbrarse rápidamente.

—Syaoran... –suspiró soltando una pequeña risita de felicidad.

Sakura se levantó de la cama con pesar. Agradecía que fuera domingo y no tuviera que trabajar ese día. Sin embargo recordó, que ese día el doctor regresaría al hospital. Se recriminó mentalmente por haber hecho que el chico bebiera con ella, seguramente no la estaba pasando bien en su primer día de trabajo.

La chica salió de su habitación y para su sorpresa, estaba todo de lo más ordenado. Esperaba encontrarse con las copas y la botella de vodka tiradas por ahí. Sin embargo, al parecer, Syaoran había ordenado todo un poco antes de partir. No puede ser más lindo ¿O sí?, pensó Sakura.

La ojiverde se duchó y se vistió. Decidió que esa mañana estaría bien ir a desayunar a alguna cafetería, es decir, la acababan de ascender en el trabajo, podía permitirse este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando ¿cierto?

Al salir del complejo de apartamentos, le sorprendió encontrarse con el auto de Syaoran. Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo, lo llamó. Enseguida respondió la llamada.

— Hola Sakura. Buenos días. –saludó alegre como siempre. A Sakura comenzó a latirle el corazón con fuerza.

— Hola Syaoran. –saludó de la misma forma que él, sin embargo estaba intentando no sonar tan nerviosa como en realidad estaba. Es decir, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? Si lo hiciste igual que yo, seguramente tienes dolor de cabeza. –rio.

— Adivinaste. –rio también. — Ya me duele menos, pero aún es un poco molesto. –confesó. — Disculpa por haberte hecho beber conmigo, fui un poco egoísta y no me paré a pensar en que tú trabajarías al siguiente día. Lo siento. –dijo apenada.

— No te disculpes. Además, yo disfruté mucho la noche, ¿Tú no? –dijo refiriéndose al beso mientras ponía su mejor voz seductora. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Ahora se ponía a flirtear con ella? Bien, Sakura también podía seguirle el juego.

— Mmm... –fingió pensar su respuesta. — Pues no estuvo mal, pero creo que todo duró muy poco como para darte una opinión objetiva. –bromeaba.

— Bueno, en ese caso, tendremos que intentarlo de nuevo y hacer que dure más ¿No crees? –siguió el juego.

— Me parece bien. –rio. — Ya enserio, te llamaba para...

— Yo estaba hablando enserio. –interrumpió riendo. Sakura también lo hizo.

—Bien, te llamaba para preguntar qué hace tu auto aquí. –prosiguió.

— Es que como bebimos mucho anoche, pensé que no sería prudente conducir, así que pedí un taxi y dejé mi auto ahí.

— Ya veo. Nuevamente, discúlpame por haberte ocasionado tantos problemas.

— Ya te dije que no fue ningún problema. De verdad, me la pasé muy bien anoche... –dijo tiernamente.

— Yo... Yo también Syaoran. –se sonrojó Sakura levemente. — Aunque bebimos bastante... Me... Me acuerdo de todo.

— Yo también recuerdo todo. Y aunque estaba un poco ebrio, quiero que sepas que lo que dije, todo fue cierto. Lo dije honestamente. Pero en fin, ya hablaremos de eso con más calma, y en persona. –rio levemente. — Tengo que regresar al trabajo ahora, pasaré por mi auto por la tarde.

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada por las palabras del chico. — De acuerdo... Entonces, te veo al rato...

— Claro. Te veo al rato. Y tomate 2 aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza ¿Vale?

— Vale.

...

Tomoyo se encontraba en su departamento. Toda la mañana había estado pegada a la computadora investigando sobre las pruebas de paternidad.

Aún le quedaban algunas dudas, pero no quería ir al hospital para preguntar personalmente, pues podría encontrarse con Eriol y podría resultar incómodo para ambos.

La chica sacó su móvil y llamó a su mejor amiga.

— Hola Tommy. –saludó alegremente Sakura.

— Hola Saku. ¿No interrumpo nada? ¿No estás con tu galán? –bromeó.

— ¡Tomoyo no digas eso! –reclamó incómoda, y es que esos temas le daban mucha pena. Tomoyo solo reía al otro lado de la línea.

— Bueno amiga... Pero, ¿Qué quieres que piense? Si anoche vi salir bastante tarde al doctor de tu departamento... –comentaba divertida. Y es que desde anoche, Tomoyo estaba investigando sobre las pruebas de paternidad y se desveló bastante, hasta que un ruido la desconcertó. Pues eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana cuando se asomó por su ventana y vio al chico salir de casa de su amiga y vecina.

— ¿Lo... Lo viste? –preguntó incómoda mientras sentía como sus mejillas volvían a comenzar a tornarse del color de las manzanas.

— Sí. –dijo sin más soltando una risita. — Supongo que se divirtieron ¿No es así?

— Sí. –comentó apenada. — ¡Pero no es lo que tú crees! – corrigió de inmediato antes de que a su amiga se le fuera la cabeza con ese tema. — Sabes... A decir verdad... Anoche le dije a Syaoran que... bueno... qué me gusta...

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendida. — ¿Y él que dijo?

— Él... bueno... Me dijo que yo también le gustaba... –Tomoyo soltó una risa divertida. — ¿Qué es tan divertido?

— Ya lo sabía, que a Syaoran también le gustabas...

— ¿De verdad? Y, ¿Cómo lo sabías? –preguntó curiosa.

— Ay amiga... Ese tipo de cosas se notan... Es más, creo que me di cuenta de que ambos se gustaban antes que ustedes mismos. – río.

— ¿Éramos tan obvios? –preguntó sonrojada.

— Creo que un poco. –bromeó. — Bien, hablando de tu novio el sexy doctor. –volvió a bromear. — Quería pedirte un favor.

— Claro, lo que sea.

— ¿Podrías pasarme el número de Syaoran por favor?

— ¿Para qué quieres su número? –preguntó curiosa.

— Sakura... No me digas que eres de esas novias celosas. – decía riendo.

— ¡Tomoyo, no es eso! ¡Y no somos novios! –regañaba a su amiga.

— Bien... bien... –decía mientras paraba de reír. — Es sólo que he estado investigando lo de la prueba de paternidad... –comentaba más sería. —...Y la verdad, aún tengo demasiadas dudas. Iría al hospital a preguntar mejor, pero la verdad no quiero encontrarme con Eriol ahora... Así que pensé que quizá Syaoran podría orientarme un poco sobre el tema.

— Ya veo... Sí, claro, ahora mismo te paso su número. Pero Tomoyo, estás consciente de que Syaoran es el mejor amigo de Eriol ¿verdad? Lo digo porque ya tiene el antecedente de contarle a Eriol todo...

— Lo sé, pero, sólo quiero preguntarle unas cosas, nada que Eriol no sepa hasta ahora. Así que no importa si le dice algo o no. –comentó.

— De acuerdo, entonces te mandaré su número por mensaje ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí. Muchas gracias. Y Sakura... Prometo no entretenerlo, sólo 5 minutos y es todo tuyo. –volvió a reír. Sakura estaba muy apenada por los comentarios de su amiga, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que poco a poco y a pesar de todo, Tomoyo iba recuperando su alegría y ánimos de siempre.

Cómo la ojiverde había dicho, en cuanto terminaron su llamada, le mando el número de Syaoran por mensaje de texto.

Tomoyo lo llamó casi de inmediato.

— ¿Diga? –contestó Syaoran.

— Hola Syaoran, habla Tomoyo...

— ¡Ah! Hola Tomoyo. ¿Cómo estás? –saludó alegre.

— Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿No te interrumpo?

— Bueno, si con interrumpir te refieres a que estaba en medio de ordenar el papeleo que tengo pendiente de una semana, probablemente sí, lo hiciste, ahora, ¿Qué si me importa que lo hayas hecho?, la verdad es que no. –bromeó.

— Ya veo. –comentó divertida.

— Y bien, ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –decía gentilmente.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, quería saber si tú podrías orientarme con algo.

— Claro, ¿Sobre qué?

— Bueno, he estado investigando sobre... Bueno, ya sabes... Las pruebas de paternidad y eso... –comentaba apenada.

— De acuerdo... –comentaba atento.

— Y a pesar de que estuve horas investigando, aún tengo un par de dudas, y pensé que quizá tú podrías ayudarme a resolverlas.

— Bueno, no es mi área de especialidad, pero en lo que pueda te ayudaré. Y si lo prefieres, puedo darte el número de la especialista en pruebas prenatales. Supongo que la querrás hacer antes de que nazca tu bebé ¿Cierto? –preguntaba metiéndose en su papel de "doctor".

— Sí. Quiero hacerla antes de que nazca...

— Perfecto, ¿Tienes donde anotar?

— Sí. – Syaoran comenzó a dictarle el número de la especialista. Tomoyo estaba realmente agradecida con el chico, y sobre todo, agradecía su profesionalismo y que no se pusiera a preguntar de más. Era un hombre bastante amable, ahora entendía mejor por qué su amiga estaba pérdida por él. Definitivamente era un buen chico para su amiga. Sakura se merecía que llegara alguien así a su vida dese hace mucho. — Syaoran, muchas gracias. –comentó.

— No te preocupes. Y cualquier otra cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias. Bueno, te dejo seguir con tu papeleo. Nos vemos.

— Nos vemos.

Con un poco de nervios, Tomoyo llamó a la especialista y aclaró sus dudas. Bien, ya no había vuelta atrás, a los 2 meses de embarazo ya se podría realizar la prueba según le dijeron. Aún le faltaban unas cuantas semanas para eso, pero era bueno saberlo y ya estar preparada.

Aparentemente solo necesitaban una muestra de sangre de ella, y una muestra de saliva del padre... La pregunta era... ¿A quién de los dos le diría para que fuera a hacerse la prueba? Es decir, no necesitaba a ambos, con que uno se la hiciera, con eso bastaba. Si Kurogane se la hacía y resultaba negativo, bueno, era obvio de quién sería el bebé, y viceversa... Pero, ¿A quién decirle? ¿Kurogane o Eriol?

...

El día pasó rápidamente, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche cuando Syaoran llegó a casa de Sakura. Tocó la puerta y después de esperar un par de segundos, la ojiverde le abrió sonriente.

— Buenas noches señorita. –saludó sonriente el chico.

— Buenas noches Syaoran. –sonrió y se acercó a la mejilla del chico para depositar un tierno beso. Syaoran sonrió aún más ante ese gesto. — Pasa. –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. — ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Café, agua? ¿Quieres comer algo?

— No, estoy bien. Gracias. A decir verdad, solo vine por mi auto... Aunque, te confesaré, que ese fue solo el pretexto... Tenía ganas de verte, sabes... —Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

— Yo también... tenía ganas de verte. –Syaoran también se sonrojó un poco. — ¿Te quedas un rato? –preguntó tímidamente.

— Claro. A decir verdad y si no te importa... Me gustaría que habláramos sobre... Ya sabes, lo de anoche.

— Claro... –dijo apenada y muy sonrojada.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá, aquel sofá donde la noche anterior sus labios se habían encontrado por primera vez.

— Anoche dije cosas... Y estaba un poco ebrio. –comentaba el doctor. — Pero como te dije por teléfono esta mañana, todo lo que dije fue cierto. Me gustas Sakura. Me gustas mucho. –le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas que derretía a la chica. — Sólo quería decírtelo de nuevo, pero está vez que ambos estuviéramos más conscientes. –rio levemente. — Y sobre... bueno... El beso que nos dimos. Quería pedirte disculpas por eso. No quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado o algo por el estilo y...

Sakura sin pensarlo, acercó su rostro al de Syaoran, y sin previo aviso unió nuevamente sus labios. El ambarino estaba sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar por el suave y dulce tacto de los labios de la chica. Fue breve, pero fue suficiente para ellos.

Aún con sus frentes juntas, ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro.

— Tú también me gustas mucho Syaoran. –susurró sin despegar su rostro del chico. El doctor sonrió.

— Y bien... ¿Qué haremos ahora? –suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios. — Te confesaré que no soy muy bueno con estos temas. –rio nervioso.

— Yo tampoco. –rio la chica levemente. — No sé... Podríamos salir y conocernos... Yo que sé. –decía nerviosa.

Syaoran no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero un impulso, un momento de valor y decisión lo asaltó.

— Sakura... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –la chica se separó levemente para mirarlo mejor. Estaba muy sorprendida. — ¿Qué dices? Creo que podríamos intentarlo y ver qué pasa...

— Acepto... –dijo sonrojada y nerviosa, pero sobre todo decidida. Sakura tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, si bien nunca ha confiado en los hombres, algo en ella le decía que estaba bien arriesgarse con Syaoran. Quería intentarlo, dar todo de sí para que aquello funcionara. Syaoran le había dado las bases para que ella confiara en él. — Acepto... –repitió. —Quiero que lo intentemos...

Syaoran sonrió y con una de sus manos tomó la mano de Sakura, mientras que con la otra tomó su mejilla y lentamente acercó su rostro para unir nuevamente sus labios. Aquello se estaba volviendo adictivo para ambos. Sakura no puso objeción y rápidamente igualó los movimientos del chico. Era un beso suave, lento, como para comprobar que aquello era real. Lo estaban disfrutando, después de todo esté era su primer beso como novios oficiales ¿Cierto?

Ambos se separaron un poco y se miraron mutuamente. Los dos estaban bastante sonrojado, pero en sus miradas se podía notar lo felices que estaban.

— Y bien... Este beso fue más largo que el de ayer... Supongo que ya me podrás dar tu opinión ahora sí ¿O me equivoco? –rio el doctor haciendo referencia a su broma de la mañana.

Sakura río. — Bueno, creo que aún me falta comprobar un poco más. –dijo pícaramente.

— Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso...

Ambos unieron sus labios de nuevo. Cada vez lo hacían con más naturalidad. Sakura colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del Syaoran mientras que él la tomaba por la espalda y la juntaba más a él si era posible.

La unión de sus bocas era especial, pues ambos podían notar que aquello no era una simple atracción física, había algo más que aún no podían descifrar.

— Entonces... ¿Ya puedes darme tu opinión del beso? –bromeo Syaoran separándose levemente de su ahora novia.

— Creo que ya tengo suficiente hasta para hacer una tesis. –rieron ambos. Se miraron un momento y se dieron un fuerte y tierno abrazo.

Este era el comienzo de una nueva aventura en sus vidas, una nueva etapa, y ambos estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí. Por un lado, Sakura se daría la oportunidad de volver a confiar en un hombre y por el otro, Syaoran estaba dispuesto a voltear la página y dejar el luto a un lado. Pero sobre todo, ambos estaban dispuestos a volver a amar... A amar una vez más.

...

Varios días pasaron rápidamente, ¿Y cómo no se iban a pasar rápido? Si todo era paz y mucha felicidad para los castaños.

Desde el día en que comenzaron su noviazgo, eran prácticamente inseparables. A veces cuando Syaoran entraba un poco más tarde a trabajar que Sakura, él cordialmente recogía a su novia para llevarla al trabajo. Pero cuando ambos entraban temprano, simplemente se veían por las noches, aunque Syaoran al ser doctor, varios días a la semana le tocaba hacer guardia en el hospital y se veían hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura se encontraba en su oficina. Ya llevaba varias semanas en su nuevo puesto como gerente del cine, sin embargo aún le resultaba extraño usar la oficina que anteriormente era de Kurogane.

La chica miraba el reloj de la computadora impaciente. Solo 20 minutos más y podría irse. Era viernes, por lo tanto la espera se hacía aún más larga, y más aún porque tenía planes con su novio... Novio... Qué bien sonaba eso, o así lo pensaba Sakura.

De pronto, una llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Hablando del rey de Roma... Era Syaoran.

— Hola pequeña. –saludó tiernamente el doctor. — ¿Aún sigues en el trabajo?

— Hola Syao. Sí, ya en un unos minutos podré irme. –comentaba feliz de escuchar la voz de su chico. — ¿Ya estás listo para ir a cenar? – Los castaños habían quedado en ir a cenar después de terminar sus respectivas jornadas laborales.

— Justo por eso te llamaba... El chico que iba a hacer la guardia hoy se enfermó y se marchó a su casa... Tengo que quedarme yo en su lugar... Tendremos que posponer lo de la cena... Lo siento mucho. –comentaba apenado.

— No te preocupes... Entonces, ¿Te quedarás toda la noche en el hospital?

— Así es... Pero, te compensaré. Mañana por la mañana iremos a desayunar juntos, ¿Te parece?

— Me parece perfecto. Entonces, te veo hasta mañana...

— Hasta mañana pequeña.

Terminaron la llamada y ambos se sentían decepcionados. A pesar de verse casi todos los días, tenían muchas ganas de verse esa noche, además, era viernes, y ninguno de los dos trabajaría el sábado, lo que significaba que hubieran podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos hasta tarde.

Syaoran con pesar continuó con su trabajo. La tarde había sido bastante agitada, el invierno se acercaba y con ello bastantes personas con todo tipo de enfermedades virales. Pero la noche parecía que iba a ser más calmada, como regularmente solía ser.

Por otro lado, Sakura se encontraba guardando sus cosas y preparándose para regresar a casa, pero era viernes, mañana no tenía prácticamente nada que hacer y lo más importante, quería ver a Syaoran... De acuerdo, cambio de planes...

...

Syaoran se encontraba en su oficina leyendo "El Señor de los Anillos". Era un libro bastante grueso, y no es que no le gustara leer, pero simplemente no se estaba enterando de nada. ¿Por qué rayos Eriol le había prestado un libro tan aburrido y confuso?

De pronto, alguien llamó a su puerta. Esperaba que no fuera otro paciente con un resfriado, estaba cansado de atender resfriados todo el día. Se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta. Se encontró lo que menos esperaba encontrar, pero no por eso se estaba quejando.

— Sakura... –suspiró sorprendido de encontrar a su novia frente a él. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Si quieres me voy... –bromeó.

— No es eso. Pasa. –se apartó para que la chica pudiera entrar al consultorio. — Y bien, entonces, ¿A qué se debe tú visita?

— Quería verte. –dijo acercándose a su chico y aprovechando que estaban solos en el consultorio a puerta cerrada, colocó sus brazos sobre el cuello del doctor y depósito un beso pastoso en la comisura de sus labios. — No quería esperar hasta mañana.

— Yo tampoco quería esperar para verte, pero hubieras aprovechado para descansar en tu casa. Además, nos veríamos en la mañana. –Syaoran colocó sus manos en la cadera de su novia y comenzó a darle cortos besitos en su mejilla.

— Lo sé... Pero me pareció una mejor idea pasarme por aquí y darte una sorpresa. –Sakura sonreía con cada beso de su novio.

— Vaya... Pues... Qué... Sorpresa tan... Maravillosa. –decía aun besando la mejilla de la chica. — Gracias por venir pequeña. –dijo alejando un poco su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. — Pero me temo que te aburrirás aquí. El hospital no es muy divertido de noche. –sonrió.

— Nunca me aburro contigo. –sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que él correspondió. — En fin... Espero no interrumpir nada. –comentó sentándose del agarre de su novio para tomar asiento.

— Para nada. No tengo nada que hacer. Estaba leyendo este aburrido libro que me prestó Eriol. –comentaba mostrándole el libro a la ojiverde.

— ¿Aburrido? ¿Bromeas verdad?

— No me digas que eres una de esos fans obsesionados con este tipo de libros... –comentaba sorprendido. No esperaba que Sakura fuera el tipo de chica al que le gustarán esas historias.

— No estoy obsesionada, pero no puedo negar que es una historia maravillosa. Sobre todo los libros. Son increíbles. –defendía.

— Bueno... Si tú lo dices, le daré otra oportunidad.

— Hazlo. No te arrepentirás. –sonreía la chica.

— Sakura, ¿Ya cenaste? –Sakura negó con la cabeza. — Bueno, ya que no pudimos ir a cenar, te invito a comer la "lujosa" comida de la cafetería del hospital. –bromeo.

— Me parece perfecto. –rio.

Los castaños cenaron en la cafetería, platicaron y rieron. Cada momento juntos lo disfrutaban al máximo. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo, pudieran compaginar tan bien.

— Pequeña... –llamó Syaoran a Sakura. Desde hace unos días el doctor había comenzado a llamarla de esa forma, a Sakura le daba mucha ternura aquello. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntó una vez que terminaron de cenar. — Creo que puedo pedir unos 15 minutos libres para llevarte.

— Oye Syaoran... ¿Hay forma de que me pueda quedar en el hospital contigo esta noche?

— ¿De qué hablas? A menos de que necesites que te internen, no lo creo...

— ¿Estarás toda la noche en tu consultorio? Podría estar ahí contigo.

— Sakura, ¿Sabes que estoy trabajando, verdad? –sonrió tiernamente. — Me encantaría que te quedarás a hacerme compañía, pero, uno; estarás incómoda y no hay donde duermas. Y dos; en cualquier momento puede llegar un paciente.

— Bueno, no estaré incómoda, por eso no te preocupes. Y en realidad no vine a dormir, sino a hacerte compañía, a estar contigo. Y si llega algún paciente, me saldré de inmediato del consultorio. –Syaoran la miró no muy convencido. — Lo prometo. No te daré problemas.

— De acuerdo... –Sakura sonrió victoriosa. — Pero si alguien pregunta, eres mi paciente, ¿De acuerdo?

— Lo que usted diga Doctor Li. –rieron juntos.

...

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron en el consultorio del chico. Al final llegaron solo 2 pacientes en toda la noche. En algún momento alguno de los superiores del doctor Li, pasó por rutina a verlo. Sakura y él se montaron la mentira de que era una paciente, al final nadie sospecho nada.

Ambos se quedaron conversando y dándose uno que otro beso de vez en cuando. Pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las 4 de la mañana. Syaoran estaba muy acostumbrado a desvelarse bastante, en cambio Sakura, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida, sin embargo el cansancio le ganó. Al final, terminó recostada sobre las dos sillas frente el escritorio del chico.

Syaoran se quitó la chaqueta para cubrir a su novia. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues por una parte, se recriminaba por haberse dejado convencer de dejarla quedarse, lo que menos quería es que estuviera durmiendo incómodamente sobre un par de sillas. Pero por otro lado, no podía negar que le encantaba tenerla allí, le había encantado que se tomará la molestia de pasar toda la noche haciéndole compañía en su guardia. Definitivamente esta chica era muy, pero muy especial.

Syaoran se permitió contemplarla un rato, era preciosa. Algunos mechones de cabello cubrían parte de su rostro, parecía una niña pequeña, llena de paz como si nada importara en el mundo. Sakura era maravillosa, era una chica muy amable detrás de esa máscara de frialdad que solía mostrar... Vaya... Había cambiado tanto, pero a Syaoran le encantaban todas sus facetas.

...

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y con pesar de Syaoran, tuvo que despertar a Sakura que quién sabe cómo dormía plácidamente en aquellas feas sillas de hospital.

— Sakura... Pequeña... Despierta. –decía tiernamente mientras movía un poco su hombro para despertarla.

— Syao... –decía aún entre sueños.

— Pequeña, despierta. Ya podemos irnos.

— No quiero... –decía sin abrir los ojos. Vaya, ahora entendía por qué casi siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, le costaba la vida despertarse. Al doctor le dio risa aquello.

— Bueno... Esto funciona en las películas de Disney... –se dijo a sí mismo.

Syaoran se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Sakura, y lentamente y con mucho cuidado, beso los labios de la chica. Al principio no sintió respuesta por su parte, pero mientras pasaban los segundos, podía notar como ella comenzaba a corresponder sus movimientos con sus labios. Hasta que por fin Sakura despertó.

— Vaya... – soltó Sakura en cuanto se separaron. — Podría acostumbrarme a esto. – bromeó levemente sonrojada.

— Buenos días pequeña. –Syaoran soltó una risita ante el comentario de su novia. — Ya podemos irnos. Mi turno ya terminó.

Sakura y Syaoran salieron del hospital y subieron al auto del ambarino. Ambos estaban cansados, pero sobre todo Sakura, que como ya mencionamos, no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, pues Sakura iba dormitando en el asiento del copiloto. Syaoran sonreía y de vez en cuando se permitía contemplar a la hermosa chica que iba a su lado.

Sakura se quedó completamente dormida. Pero en algún momento, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró aun dentro del auto del chico, pero el auto estaba estacionado y Syaoran no se encontraba a su lado.

Miró por la ventana y se encontró al doctor saliendo de un local con un par de cafés y una bolsa de papel.

— Despertaste. – le sonrió Syaoran entrando al auto.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

— Sólo baje a comprar nuestro desayuno. Traje café, un par de sándwiches y unas rosquillas.

— Gracias. –sonrió la chica. — Me consientes demasiado. Me vas a malcriar. –bromeó.

— Bueno, eres mi novia, creo que tengo el derecho de malcriarte un poco. –rio.

Sakura se acercó a su novio y lo besó. Cómo le encantaba hacer eso, y también le encantaba que Syaoran no pusiera objeción. Es más, en algún momento comenzó a sentir la lengua del chico explorando su boca. Rayos... Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera adicción.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

— Me gustas mucho Saku... –comentó tiernamente fijando su mirada en los bellos ojos de su chica.

— Y tú a mí Syao... –sonreía levemente sonrojada. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Sakura no se sentía tan feliz?

— Vámonos antes de que se enfríe el café.

Como ya era costumbre en ellos, se dispusieron a poner algo de música.

— Oye, no quiero sonar como esas parejitas cursis. –comentaba Sakura. — Pero deberíamos tener una canción. –Syaoran soltó una carcajada.

— Sakura, lamento decirte que eso sonó demasiado cursi.

— ¿Sí verdad? –rio ella también.

— Hagamos algo. Pon una canción al azar, y la primera que salga será nuestra canción ¿De acuerdo?

— Me parece bien. –Sakura puso el reproductor en aleatorio y la canción comenzó a sonar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar lo que el "destino" había elegido para ser su canción de pareja. Y es que la canción que sonaba, era todo menos romántica.

— Creo que... No es muy romántica que digamos... –comentaba Syaoran.

— No. Pero a mí me gusta. –se encogió de hombros.

— A mí también me gusta, pero, ¿No quieres elegir otra?

— No, está es la que salió primero. Esta será nuestra canción. -rio Sakura.

— De acuerdo... Entonces nuestra canción es Crawling de Linkin Park... –soltó una risita el doctor, de inmediato Sakura se unió a las risas.

Era una canción que hablaba del dolor emocional, para nada una canción romántica, pero definitivamente era el tipo de música que solían escuchar casi siempre, así que para ellos estaba bien, además les era gracioso el asunto.

Poco después llegaron al departamento de Sakura y desayunaron lo que había comprado Syaoran.

— Muero de sueño. –comentó cansado el ambarino tallándose los ojos.

— A decir verdad yo también tengo sueño aún.

— Pues claro, es natural. Apenas si dormiste un par de horas y estabas toda incómoda.

— ¿No quieres dormir un rato aquí?

— ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó sorprendido ante las palabras de su novia. Y no es que no hubieran dormido juntos antes, pero lo habían hecho como amigos, pero ahora era diferente, pues ellos estaban en una relación. Syaoran buscó en la mirada de Sakura por si había alguna "otra intensión", pero se calmó un poco al notar que Sakura en realidad, sólo hablaba de eso, dormir.

— Eso, ¿No quieres quedarte a dormir un rato? Podemos dormir y por la tarde vemos una película o ya veremos qué hacer. –comentaba de lo más tranquila. Syaoran se estaba poniendo nervioso.

— Eh... Sí, claro... Si eso quieres... –comentaba tenso.

— Bien, vamos. –decía dirigiéndose a su habitación, lo cual no ayudo a los nervios de Syaoran. — ¿O prefieres que durmamos en el sofá? –comentó al notar que su novio no le seguía el paso. — Creo que estaremos más cómodos en la habitación, hay más espacio.

— Si... Claro... Vamos...

Los castaños entraron a la habitación.

— Ya cálmate... –rio Sakura. — Cuando dije que quería dormir, estaba hablando en serio. No te preocupes, no te voy a obligar a nada. –bromeó soltando una carcajada. Al parecer la chica había notado los nervios de Syaoran. Ya se podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico. Pero como dijo, en realidad sólo quería dormir y Syaoran se veía de lo más cansado, no quería que condujera hasta su casa así.

— Eh... No, es sólo que... –rayos, eso lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba y comenzó a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse.

— Anda, ven. Vamos a dormir un poco. –dijo riendo levemente.

Sakura tomó de la mano a Syaoran y lo dirigió a su cama y ambos se recostaron. Syaoran estaba tenso pero poco a poco le fue ganando el cansancio hasta que quedó completamente dormido. Sakura lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la cama. Lo contempló un momento. Se acercó un poco a él y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran, y al igual que él, poco a poco se quedó dormida.

...

Esa mañana mientras los castaños dormían en el departamento de Sakura, Tomoyo se debatía mentalmente con el teléfono en sus manos.

El próximo mes ya podría realizarse la prueba de paternidad prenatal, y aunque aún faltaba un poco para eso, quería que quedara resuelto el asunto de cuál de los chicos iría a realizarse la prueba con ella.

Tomoyo caminaba alrededor de su departamento mirando el teléfono. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco.

Llevaba así por lo menos 40 minutos... Bien, ya era hora de afrontar esto.

Tomó de nuevo el teléfono en sus manos y marcó el número de uno de los chicos. Unos segundos después contestó.

— Hola Tomoyo. –...

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 ** _Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores y también a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos!_**

 _ **Bueno, aquí tienen un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Que tengan un excelente domingo! Nos leemos muy pronto.**_

 ** _Saludos! :D_**


	14. Viernes y Café

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 14 "Viernes y Café"**

 **...**

— Hola Tomoyo. –saludó el chico sorprendido.

— Hola. ¿Cómo estás Eriol? Disculpa por llamarte así tan de repente.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y no te preocupes, te dije que cualquier cosa que necesitarás me llamaras. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

— Sí. Sólo llamaba para pedirte algo.

— Claro, lo que sea.

— Me haré la prueba de paternidad el próximo mes. –comentaba. — Necesitarán una muestra de saliva y quería pedirte si podrías ir tú...

— El próximo mes... Claro, no hay problema. Supongo que la harás en el hospital de Tomoeda ¿cierto? Solo avísame exactamente el día que te la realizarás, y ahí estaré.

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias Eriol... –decía honestamente.

— No agradezcas, al contrario. Gracias a ti por tomarme en cuenta.

Tomoyo había tomado la decisión de pedirle a Eriol que se realizara la prueba con ella, ya que pensaba que ya le había hecho demasiado daño a Kurogane. Además, la última vez que lo vio, no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, ya no quería molestarlo. Si el bebé resultaba suyo obviamente le avisaría. Y de ser de Eriol, simplemente dejaría en paz a Kurogane. En la mente de Tomoyo, que Eriol fuera el que se realizara la prueba, era lo mejor para todos. Además el chico de gafas quería sentirse incluido en esto. Hace unos días ni siquiera quería verlo, se sentía incómoda, pero era momento de tomar esto con seriedad y madurez.

— Oye Tomoyo... ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café o algo?

— Eh... – le sorprendió aquello, no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Si no quieres, no te preocupes. –rio al otro lado de la línea. — Sólo que he estado pensando que, quizá deberíamos conocernos un poco. Ya sabes... Hay un 50% de probabilidad que el bebé que esperas sea mío. Creo que será menos incómodo para todos si tú y yo nos conocemos mejor si resulta ser mío al final...

— Entiendo... Sí, creo que tienes razón. –comentaba la chica. — Claro Eriol, vayamos por un café.

— Genial. Sabes, si gustas, para que no sea tan incómodo, podemos pedirle a Syaoran y Sakura que nos acompañen. Creo que sería un buen comienzo para conocernos los dos. Además, esos dos no se despegan nunca. –rio. — Ya casi no veo a mi amigo desde que sale con tu amiga, así que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, veo a mi amigo un rato, y pasó tiempo contigo. –comentaba divertido. — ¿Qué te parece?

— Es verdad... Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que Syaoran se robó a Sakura, hace semanas que no paso tanto tiempo con ella tampoco. –se sorprendió a si misma de estar bromeando con el chico de gafas. — De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea. Salgamos con ellos.

...

Syaoran abrió lentamente los ojos. Al principio le costó reconocer donde se encontraba, pero en unos segundos recordó que estaba en la habitación de la chica. Ambos habían decidido dormir un rato. Y hablando de la chica, ¿Dónde estaba?

El doctor quiso moverse pero el peso de algo sobre su cuerpo lo impidió. Miró hacia su derecha, y ahí estaba su novia, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico y con uno de sus brazos lo rodeaba por el abdomen.

Sakura desprendía tanta calidez de su cuerpo y se convertía en una sensación tan agradable, sobre todo en estas épocas de finales de otoño, dónde ya se podía sentir el clima frío.

Syaoran la observaba. ¿Cómo era posible que cada que la mirara pareciera que era más hermosa? ¿Acaso era eso posible?

En algún momento, Sakura se movió haciendo que su camisa se desabotonara levemente. No fue mucho pero si lo suficiente para darle una vista a Syaoran de lo que su novia "ocultaba" bajo su ropa. Y mentiría si digo que le desagrado la vista...

Instintivamente se quedó mirando un poco. Vaya... Se sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera visto parte de los senos de una mujer. Se recriminó de inmediato y se obligó a mirar para otro lado.

De pronto, Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con un Syaoran viendo directamente hacia el techo y con sus mejillas levemente rojas, ¿Tendrá fiebre? Pensó la chica.

— Hola Syao... –saludó aún con voz soñolienta. — ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo rojo.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Buena pregunta... Lo estaba, pero aquella vista le despertó sensaciones que hace mucho no tenía.

— Eh... Hola Saku... Todo bien. –sonrió. — ¿Dormiste bien?

— Si. –le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Y tú?

— De maravilla.

Sakura acercó su rostro al de su novio y depósito un tierno beso en sus labios. Rayos... Aquello no ayudaba a calmar las "sensaciones reprimidas" de Syaoran... Sakura rompió la unión de sus bocas para darle un abrazo al chico. Eso tampoco estaba ayudando a calmar al doctor. Pues con esa unión de sus cuerpos, pudo sentir los "bultos" que había mirado bajo la camisa de la chica hace unos momentos. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora?

— Eh... Sakura... ¿No tienes hambre? Vayamos a comer algo. –dijo rápidamente aún en los brazos de la ojiverde.

— Claro... Vamos a comer si quieres... –comentó extrañada ante la actitud de su novio. Syaoran de inmediato se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto sin mirarla. Demonios, podía sentir su cara completamente sonrojada. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya no tenía 15 años! Sakura solo lo miraba confundida desde la cama.

Esa mañana pidieron su desayuno a domicilio. Por un lado, Sakura pidió una orden de pancakes, mientras que Syaoran, pidió un par de huevos fritos. La chica preparó un poco de café para ambos.

Mientras desayunaban, los castaños conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, sus trabajos, música nueva que habían escuchado, lo bueno que estaba el desayuno, etc. Todo esto mientras el doctor intentaba calmar su mente con respecto al "buen cuerpo de su novia", y es que no quería ser ese tipo de chico. Antes que nada, Syaoran quería ser todo un caballero con Sakura, llevaban sólo un par de semanas saliendo, era demasiado pronto para "eso" ¿Cierto? Cierto... Era demasiado pronto para pensar en hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella, con su pequeña e inocente Sakura.

— Debo irme ahora pequeña. –comentó el doctor en cuanto ambos terminaron su desayuno.

— ¿De verdad? Quédate un rato más. Es tu día libre. -dijo la ojiverde.

— Lo siento. Me encantaría quedarme un poco más pero aunque es mi día libre, tengo que arreglar unos papeles y enviar un par de correos. –bufó con cansancio. — Hagamos algo, iré a casa y terminaré mis pendientes y vendré de nuevo por la tarde ¿Te parece? –comentaba sonriendo.

— Me parece perfecto. –le devolvió la sonrisa la chica.

...

— Hola Sakurita. –saludó alegre Tomoyo cuando se encontró con su amiga saliendo del complejo de departamentos al igual que ella.

— ¡Hola Tommy! –devolvió el salido alegre. — ¿Cómo has estado? Siento que hace mucho no nos ponemos al día.

— Pues claro, es normal. Si desde que tú y el doctor salen me tienes abandonada. –bromeó. — Creo que Syaoran es mejor compañía que yo... –fingió tristeza.

— No digas tonterías. –rio Sakura. — Por más que me guste pasar tiempo con él, Syaoran ni ninguna otra persona podrán reemplazarte.

— Gracias amiga... Aunque sí que es verdad que estos días me tienes en el olvido por tu chico. – río.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? –Tomoyo asintió sonriente. — ¡Lo siento mucho! –decía apenada mientras Tomoyo solo reía. Le encantaba ver esta faceta de su amiga. Ya era hora de que alguien alegrará el corazón de su querida amiga.

— Y bien, ¿A dónde ibas Saku? No me digas que a ver a tu chico. –bromeó.

— No, que va. –rio. — Iba a comprar un par de cosas que necesito al centro comercial.

— ¿Enserio? Yo iba justo para allá.

— Genial, vayamos juntas. –ambas sonrieron.

Ambas chicas tomaron un taxi hacia el centro comercial, quedaba a unos 20 minutos de sus casas.

— ¿Estás cansada? –comentó de pronto Tomoyo al ver a su amiga bostezar mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

— Un poco. Ayer me quedé toda la noche con Syaoran en el hospital. E incluso aunque llegamos a mí departamento por la mañana y dormimos un poco, aun así podría dormir el resto del día –sonrió.

— Vaya... –comentó sorprendida la ojiazul. — No sabía que él y tú ya habían dado ese paso... –comentaba levemente seria. — Saku, no soy la indicada para decírtelo pero, espero que se estén protegiendo y...

— ¡Tomoyo! –interrumpió sonrojada. — ¿De qué hablas? ¡No, para nada!... Entre Syaoran y yo no ha pasado... "eso"... –comentaba en voz baja para que el conductor del taxi no escuchara.

— ¿En serio? Vaya... Disculpa. –sonrió apenada. — Es sólo que como pasaron la noche juntos... Supuse que quizá ya habían dado ese paso.

— No, de verdad sólo dormimos. Solo eso. Nada pasó entre nosotros. Además es demasiado pronto ¿No crees? Solo llevamos un par de semanas saliendo. Y bueno...

— ¿Y bueno? –preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

— Sabes... No me siento lista aún para dar ese paso... Es decir. Me he enamorado de Syaoran, y mucho. –comentaba sonrojada. — Pero creo que incluso con él, aún no podría dar ese pasó... Ya sabes... No he tenido muy buenas experiencias en cuanto a... Bueno... sexo... –comentaba sería. — Primero Yue me forzaba a acostarme con él cada que quería... Y luego vino lo de ese estúpido chico que trabajaba conmigo en el café... Si no hubiera sido por ti y Kurogane, bueno... Ya sabes lo que habría pasado...

— Entiendo... Supongo que debe ser difícil para ti él asunto de entregarte a otro chico... Tómate tu tiempo. Lo harás cuando tú quieras y cuando estés lista. Pero sabes... Estoy segura que Syaoran es diferente. Parece un buen sujeto. –sonrió.

— Lo sé. Es muy bueno conmigo. Y créeme que estoy consciente que no es como los dos imbéciles con los que me tocó lidiar antes... Pero aun así, es un tema delicado para mí. Aunque, me siento un poco presionada...

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Syaoran te ha dicho algo?

— No es eso... Es sólo que bueno... Supongo que en algún momento si la relación avanza pues... Querrá que tengamos relaciones.

— ¿Y eso sería malo? Bueno, claro, siempre y cuando tú también quieras. Pero, no entiendo, ¿Por qué te sientes presionada?

— Es sólo que, tengo miedo de que cuando él quiera hacerlo, quizá yo aún no esté lista...

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita. — ¿Y por eso estás preocupada? Sabes, creo que el doctor es un buen hombre. Si ese llega a ser el caso y él quiere hacerlo y tú no, él te esperará, él te quiere mucho y respetará tú decisión. Ya verás.

— Tienes razón. Es tonto preocuparme por eso. –sonrió.

Unos minutos después, las chicas llegaron al centro comercial, no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para encontrar todo lo necesario en incluso pasar un rato agradable con amigos o familia.

— Sabes... –comentó Tomoyo mientras las chicas comenzaban a poner productos en el carrito del supermercado. — Hablé con Eriol está mañana.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

— Bueno, como sabes el próximo mes me realizaré la prueba de paternidad. Y le pedí que el fuera quien se la realice conmigo.

— ¿Y Kurogane? ¿Por qué no se lo pediste a él? –comentaba la ojiverde.

— Ya le he dado demasiadas molestias. Ésta sería otra más. Si el bebé resultaba ser suyo se lo haré saber obviamente. Pero hasta entonces, no le daré más molestias.

— Entiendo... Pero sabes... A pesar de todo, Kurogane te quiere mucho. Estoy segura de que no sería ninguna molestia. Pero respeto tu decisión... ¿Y Eriol aceptó?

— Si. Desde que se enteró, ha estado muy al pendiente de todo y ha sido muy amable conmigo.

— De verdad me alegro Tommy... Bueno, si él resulta ser el padre de tu bebé, es muy bueno que se esté responsabilizando desde ahora.

— Eso creo... A decir verdad, me dijo algo similar esta mañana. Sabes, quedamos en que deberíamos conocernos un poco más. Pensábamos ir a tomar un café o algo por el estilo...

— Genial, es un buen comienzo ¿Cierto?

— Supongo que sí... Y ya que estamos en ese tema... Quería pedirte un favor...

...

— ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido el doctor Li mientras hablaba por teléfono con su mejor amigo Eriol.

— Anda... Por favor. Sabes que casi nunca te pido nada.

— ¿Disculpa? Qué no me pides nada... ¿Es enserio? –dijo sarcásticamente. — Además, no quiero involucrarme en esto. ¿De verdad me en estas pidiendo que vaya a tomar un café contigo y Tomoyo?

— Corrección... Conmigo, Tomoyo y tú queridísima novia de la que nunca te despegas. –rio. —Anda Syaoran, por favor.

— Vale... Tú ganas... –suspiró.

— Genial, gracias.

— ¿Y cuando quieres hacer esa dichosa salida?

— No sé, quizá el próximo viernes.

— Por mi está bien.

— Bien. Le avisaré a Tomoyo.

Esa tarde y como Syaoran había acordado con su novia, se verían de nuevo. El doctor aparcó su auto frente al complejo de departamentos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su novia, dónde para su sorpresa se encontró a la ojiverde y a Tomoyo platicando en la entrada del departamento de Sakura.

— Hola. Buenas tardes Syaoran. –saludó Tomoyo amablemente.

— Buenas tardes Tomoyo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó mirando el vientre de la futura madre.

— Todo bien. Gracias. – sonrió. — Bueno, yo lo dejo. No quiero interrumpir sus planes.

— Tomoyo, no interrumpen nada. –recriminó Sakura. — ¿Verdad Syaoran?

— Es verdad. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo los tres juntos?

— De verdad, no se preocupen por mí. Sigan con sus planes. –sonrió. —Syaoran, por cierto... Hace rato Eriol me comentó que aceptaste salir con nosotros. Muchas gracias.

— No es ningún problema. –sonrió el doctor. Aunque se sentía un poco incómodo estarse metiendo en asuntos que no eran suyos.

— También muchas gracias a ti Sakura, por aceptar. Significa mucho para mí y creo que también para Eriol.

— No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos. –sonrieron ambas chicas.

— Bien, los dejo. Hasta luego chicos. –dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Ya te dije "hola"? –preguntó el chico con su mejor voz seductora en cuanto estuvieron solos.

— No. No me has saludado. –contestó la chica en el mismo tono.

Syaoran se acercó al rostro de su novia y le dio un lento pero apasionado beso. La chica correspondió al instante. —Hola... – dijo el doctor casi sin despegarse de la chica.

— Hola... –sonrió Sakura. — ¿Quieres pasar o te quieres quedar en la puerta? –decía separándose y haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar al chico.

— Creo que voy a pasar si no te importa. –bromeó.

— Entonces Eriol también te pidió que los acompañáramos ¿Verdad? –comentó sentándose en el sofá con su novio.

— Sí... –suspiró. — A decir verdad, no quería involucrarme, pero me insistió y no pude decir que no...

— Igual yo... A Tomoyo no puedo decirle que no. –suspiró. — En fin... ¿Netflix? –sonrió.

— Me leíste la mente. –devolvió la sonrisa.

...

La semana pasó rápidamente. En esos días estaban por estrenarse muchas películas muy taquilleras y Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada en el trabajo. Nunca se imaginó que este tipo de cosas le traerían tanto trabajo en la gerencia del cine.

Syaoran no estaba mejor, al ser la época de frío, estaba atendiendo a paciente tras paciente por resfriados y otras infecciones virales.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Eriol seguían con sus actividades, sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días de la semana, se ponían más y más nerviosos, ya que ese viernes se verían. No sabían por qué se sentían así, pero no podían evitarlo, es decir, si lo pensamos bien, era algo incómoda la situación...

En esa semana, los ambarinos solo habían podido verse un día. Se quedaron de ver en una cafetería para cenar después del trabajo y después cada quien se fue a sus respectivas casas.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que por fin llegó el viernes.

Los cuatro amigos quedaron de encontrarse en un pequeño restaurante cerca del centro comercial después de sus trabajos. Syaoran y Eriol llegarían juntos desde el hospital.

— Hola Saku. ¿Día pesado? –Tomoyo había llegado primero al restaurante, Sakura llegó unos minutos después. La ojiverde estaba agotada, esa semana había estado demasiado agitada con tanto trabajo.

— Un poco. –suspiró. — Veo que somos las primeras. –comentó al notar la ausencia de los chicos.

— Si, espero que no tarden en llegar. Nuevamente muchas gracias a ti y a Syaoran por haber aceptado esto.

— Buenas noches chicas. –saludó Eriol antes de que Sakura pudiera decir o hacer algo.

— Buenas noches. —saludaron ambas chicas.

— ¿Y Syaoran? –pregunto la ojiverde al no ver a su novio por ningún lado.

— Está aparcando el auto. Al ser viernes es normal que esté lleno el estacionamiento. –comentó. — ¿Ya ordenaron algo?

— No, los estábamos esperando. – dijo Tomoyo.

— Hola chicas. –saludó Syaoran acercándose a la mesa y sentándose a un lado de su novia dejando a los otros dos delante de ellos. Sin pensarlo Sakura y Syaoran compartieron un rápido beso en los labios a modo de saludo. Sus acompañantes los veían intrigados y disimulando una pequeña sonrisa. Pues desde hace mucho no venían a sus amigos así de felices.

De pronto, se creó un pequeño e incómodo silencio en la mesa...

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo chicas? –rompió el silencio Syaoran. Eriol agradeció mentalmente el haber llevado a su amigo. — Yo no he dejado de revisar los resfriados de la gente. Es asqueroso después de hacerlo tanto tiempo... –platicaba animado. Los demás se relajaron también.

— También es demasiado asqueroso que a cada segundo reporten vómitos de niños en las salas del cine. –comentaba Sakura.

— Iugh... Eso sí que es asqueroso. – se unía a la plática Eriol.

— Lo bueno es que no los tienes que limpiar tu Sakurita. – reía Tomoyo.

— Lo sé, pero aun así es muy asqueroso, sólo de imaginarlo... –Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

La mesera se acercó a la mesa y pidieron su orden.

La noche pasó rápido y para sorpresa de los cuatro, se la estaban pasando muy bien. Todos bromeando y reían juntos. Eriol y Tomoyo en ningún momento se sintieron incómodos al igual que los ambarinos. Fue una velada muy agradable.

— Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos, es bastante tarde. –comentó Tomoyo. — Además creo que sólo están esperando a que nos vayamos para cerrar. –rio.

— Es verdad. A juzgar por la cara de esa mesera, creo que nos odia. Ya deberíamos irnos. –bromeó Eriol.

Syaoran hizo una seña a la mesera para que les llevará la cuenta y esta se las llevo casi al instante.

De inmediato el doctor sacó su billetera pagando la cuenta.

— No sé preocupen, yo invito. –dijo Syaoran de inmediato al ver la cara de reproche de sus acompañantes.

— Déjame pagarte mi parte Syaoran. –comentó Tomoyo. – Después de todo, nosotros les pedimos que vinieran.

— Es verdad, Tomoyo y yo... No, pagaré yo. –decía Eriol.

— Cálmense... –suspiró Syaoran. —No se preocupen, no fue tanto, sólo tomamos un par de cafés y unos panecillos. –sus acompañantes asintieron resignados.

...

Syaoran llevó a las chicas hasta su casa. El doctor en el asiento del conductor, Eriol como copiloto y las dos chicas en los asientos traseros.

— Syaoran. –comentaba Sakura. Syaoran la miró por el retrovisor, ¡Demonios! Qué bella se veía con el reflejo de las luces de las calles de Tomoeda sobre su rostro. – ¿Podemos poner algo de música?

— Bien sabes que en este auto eso no se pregunta. Obviamente pondremos música. –sonrió el doctor. — Conozco los gustos de Eriol y Sakura, pero me preguntó que te gusta a ti Tomoyo.

— ¿Puedo poner una canción? –sonrió Tomoyo. Syaoran asintió sonriente.

De pronto, en el auto comenzó a sonar "Everybody's Fool" de la banda Evanescence.

— Hey, eres de las mías Tomoyo. –decía animado el doctor.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué es mi mejor amiga? –decía Sakura orgullosa de que su amiga compartiera sus mismos gustos musicales.

— Ahora entiendo. –reía Syaoran.

— ¿Y a ti qué tipo de música te gusta Eriol? –preguntó Tomoyo.

— Pues escucho un poco de todo, pero lo mío es la música electrónica.

— Buuu... ¡Bájate de mi auto! Buuu... –bromeaba Syaoran y todos rieron.

Pronto llegaron al complejo de departamentos de las chicas. Cómo todo un caballero, Syaoran abrió la puerta de Sakura y Eriol hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo.

— Gracias por traernos. –dijo educadamente Tomoyo.

— No hay de qué. –sonrió el doctor Li.

— ¿Me... Me acompañas hasta la puerta de mi departamento? –preguntó tímidamente Sakura al ambarino, y es que la chica quería despedirse de su novio adecuadamente, es decir... Con un par de besos y abrazos, y con sus dos acompañantes ahí no iba a poder ser posible. Syaoran entendió de inmediato. Mentiría si dijera que él no quería lo mismo.

— Claro. Te acompaño. –dijo el doctor. — Buenas noches Tomoyo. Me divertí mucho hoy. –sonrió. — No tardo Eriol. –se dirigió a su amigo.

Sakura también se despidió y los ambarinos se perdieron de vista.

— Es obvio que se va a tardar ¿Cierto? –suspiró Eriol soltando una risita.

— Yo creo que sí. –bromeó Tomoyo. —Nuevamente, gracias por acceder a hacer la prueba conmigo. –dijo de pronto. — Y también por esta noche. Me divertí bastante.

— Ya te dije que no es ninguna molestia lo de la prueba, además, es mi responsabilidad. Y a decir verdad, yo también me divertí mucho contigo... Bueno, con todos quiero decir. –decía levemente sonrojado.

— Deberíamos salir de nuevo ¿No crees? Todos juntos como hoy y también quizá podamos salir solos tú y yo, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor. –comentaba la chica.

— Claro, salgamos de nuevo. –sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se encontraba con la espalda recargada en la puerta de su departamento mientras sus labios eran atacados por su novio.

Sakura recorría la nuca del doctor con sus manos mientras que este correspondía con las suyas en las caderas de la chica.

— Creo que ya debería irme pequeña... –decía Syaoran tiernamente separándose apenas unos milímetros del rostro de la chica.

— Cinco minutos más... –sonreía Sakura juntando sus labios nuevamente.

— Eriol me espera. – sonreía Syaoran nuevamente separándose un poco.

— ¿Dos minutos más? –preguntaba tiernamente. ¿Y cómo decirle qué no a esos hermosos ojos verdes?

— Dos minutos... –sonrió Syaoran y ambos comenzaron con el baile de sus bocas. Cada vez sus besos eran más pasionales, más húmedos, como si ambos se necesitarán cada vez más. Estaban sonrojados, sí, pero no por eso querían separarse.

Al término de los dos minutos, importante lo menos así lo calcularon, se separaron. Estaban levemente sonrojados pero se sonreían mutuamente.

— Buenas noches pequeña.

— Buenas noches Syao. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿Vale?

— Vale...

Se dieron un último beso rápido y un fuerte abrazo. Sakura entró a su departamento y Syaoran se dirigió hacia su auto donde para su sorpresa, aún se encontraban platicando amenamente sus acompañantes recargados en su auto.

— ¿Tan rápido? –comentó Eriol en cuanto vio a Syaoran caminar hacia ellos. — Pensé que tardarían más... Sakura debe estar tan decepcionada de tu desempeño amigo... –bromeó.

— Bueno... Ya me contará que tan "talentoso" eres... –se unió a las bromas Tomoyo. — Aunque yo también pienso que fue demasiado rápido...

Syaoran se sonrojó levemente. — ¡No digan tonterías! Solo la acompañé hasta su departamento.

— Pues tus labios rojos e hinchados dicen otra cosa... – rio Eriol. Syaoran solo lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo en esos momentos. — Bien, debemos irnos, ya es tarde. Buenas noches Tomoyo. –cambió el tema.

— Buenas noches chicos. –rio la chica. Syaoran y Eriol entraron al auto y emprendieron su camino.

Y así terminó aquel curioso viernes. Eriol y Tomoyo ansiosos y un poco temerosos por todo lo que se venía en los próximos meses con el embarazo de la chica. Syaoran feliz por lo bien que iba su relación con la ojiverde, y por otro lado, teníamos a una Sakura más acalorada de lo normal por los besos que le había dado el doctor Li aquella noche.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 ** _Mil disculpas por la tardanza! He estado súper ocupada con mi trabajo, pero por fin ya logré hacerme un tiempo para continuar escribiendo._**

 ** _Y también quería agradecerles a todos por sus bonitos comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias! Me levantan el ánimo y me motivan a seguir con esto. De verdad me alegra que les esté gustando la historia._**

 **En fin, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, intentaré no desaparecer tanto jaja. Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	15. Incertidumbre

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 15 "Incertidumbre"**

...

Pasó una semana desde aquel viernes. Syaoran y Sakura aprovechaban para verse cada que sus apretadas agendas se los permitía, sobre todo la del doctor Li.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo y Eriol se habían visto un par de veces más. Habían ido a almorzar juntos e incluso un día sorprendieron a Sakura al haber ido al cine juntos.

Eriol quería ver una película de acción, pero Tomoyo logró convencerlo de ver la película del momento, "Bohemian Rhapsody", aquella película sobre Queen, la banda de rock británica. Al chico de gafas no le interesó al principio, pues no era su tipo de música, sin embargo no pudo evitar salir con los ojos llorosos al final de la película. A Tomoyo le causo gracia aquello y fue objeto de las burlas de la chica por el resto del día.

Pasaron una par de semanas más. Era domingo, y eso significaba que al día siguiente, Tomoyo y Eriol irían a realizarse por fin la prueba de paternidad. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, así que decidieron verse un día antes para conversar, no es que tuvieran algo que conversar en específico, quizá solo buscaban reconfortar sus nervios el uno con el otro.

— Buenos tardes Tomoyo. –saludó gentilmente Eriol. Ambos habían quedado de encontrarse en el parque pingüino. La chica se encontraba sentada en una de los bancos del parque. Eriol se sentó a su lado.

— Hola Eriol. –saludó con una amble sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. Ya comienza a hacer un poco de frío. –comentaba mirando algunos árboles del parque que ya comenzaban a caerse sus hojas debido a la próxima entrada del invierno.

— Es verdad. Discúlpame por pedirte encontrarnos aquí. Solo hice que pasaras frío.

— No es nada. –sonrió. — Soy una chica fuerte, puedo con todo. Y el frío no me va a derrotar tan fácil. –bromeó y ambos rieron.

— Es verdad. Eres muy fuerte. –decia mientras miraba a la chica con una leve sonrisa. — Puedes y podrás con todo...

— ¿De verdad lo crees? –decía tocándose el vientre donde crecía su pequeño bebé.

— Estoy seguro...

— Gracias... –dijo la chica tomando la mano de Eriol.

— Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. –le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la chica.

...

— ¿Ya vienes en camino? –preguntaba Sakura por teléfono a su novio. La chica se encontraba fuera del departamento del chico esperando que llegara del hospital como habían acordado. Sólo que Syaoran se había retrasado un poco.

— Si, no tardo. Ya estoy a unas calles. –contestó.

— Vale.

El doctor llegó al cabo de cinco minutos. Su novia lo esperaba impaciente. Syaoran aparcó el auto frente a su departamento y desde dentro, se permitió contemplarla unos segundos. Llevaba un bonito vestido color verde, unos converse blancos y un abrigo negro. Su corto cabello castaño estaba levemente rizado. Vaya... Era preciosa...

Dese hace un par de semanas Syaoran sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con Sakura, es decir, no todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando se besaban, se abrazaban o compartían alguna caricia en general... El chico intentaba no pensar en eso pero todo indicaba que al estar muy cerca de su novia comenzaba a exit... —"Bien, no era momento de pensar en eso de nuevo"– se decía a sí mismo Syaoran.

Bajo del auto y se acercó a la ojiverde. Esta lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— Hola Syao.

— Hola pequeña. –depositó un rápido beso en sus labios. –Disculpa la demora. Ya venía para acá pero llegaron dos pacientes más... –decía mientras abría la puerta para que ambos entraran al departamento.

— Déjame adivinar... ¿Más pacientes resfriados? –preguntó divertida.

— Casi aciertas. –rio el doctor. — Un resfriado y otro con infección estomacal.

Sakura se acercó a su novio rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

— Te extrañé. –dijo tiernamente.

— Yo también. –sonrió el doctor.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente y comenzaron el baile con sus labios. Sakura no podía creer lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía desde que estaba con Syaoran. Por otro lado, el doctor comenzó a sentir esa extraña sensación que estaba teniendo últimamente al estar tan cerca de su novia, así que decidió separarse antes que alguna parte de su cuerpo lo delatara.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó el chico de pronto rompiendo la unión de sus cuerpos.

— Claro. ¿Preparamos algo o pedimos pizza?

— La pizza suena bien. ¿Qué opinas?

— Opino que la pizza es una excelente idea. –sonrió la chica acercándose a su novio y depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla. Aquello no estaba ayudando a que se calmara el doctor. Demonios, él y su adolescencia reprimida.

En lo que esperaban a que la pizza llegara, decidieron poner una película. Después de meditarlo bastante, al final pusieron "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta", aunque para ser honestos, no es que le estuvieran prestando mucha atención, pues estaban conversando cosas triviales.

— Últimamente muchos de mis compañeros del cine han estado resfriados, espero no enfermarme yo también. –comentaba la ojiverde.

— No te preocupes, te daré un antigripal muy efectivo, con eso no deberías enfermarte. –contestó el doctor Li.

— Vale, gracias Syao. –sonrió la chica. Syaoran se acercó para besarla pero antes de que pudieran siquiera juntar sus labios, un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

— Debe ser la pizza... –dijo el doctor.

Y no se había equivocado, la pizza llegó a tiempo. Le pagaron al repartidor y comenzaron a servirse mientras miraban la película.

Pronto apareció el clímax de la película, dónde Harry Potter se encuentra con el basilisco. Los castaños estaban tan metidos en la escena que cuando Syaoran iba a tomar su bebida, accidentalmente se le derramó encima, ensuciándose la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

— Demonios... –se dijo así mismo.

— Traeré algo para que te limpies. –dijo de inmediato la chica.

— No te preocupes. Iré a cambiarme. –decía el castaño dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sakura soltó una pequeña risita ante lo sucedido.

Syaoran no se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y sin más comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. En algún momento, Sakura pudo observar aquella escena desde el reflejo en un espejo que daba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación del chico.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada por lo que estaba presenciando a través de ese espejo, Sakura no podía quitar su vista de ahí.

Pareciera como si los movimientos del doctor estuvieran en cámara lenta.

Desabotonaba cada botón, uno a uno, con calma. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó a otro lado de la habitación. Debajo llevaba una camiseta que al parecer también se había manchado con la bebida, así que Syaoran optó por quitársela también dejando al descubierto su torneado cuerpo.

En ese momento Sakura estaba más roja de lo que había estado jamás. Nunca se imaginó que su novio tuviera tan buen cuerpo.

A través del espejo, Sakura recorrió el cuerpo de Syaoran. Primero su buen torneado pecho para ir bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su abdomen... Vaya... Unas ganas inmensas de tocar aquel abdomen la invadieron, y no solo con las manos...

Sakura se recriminó mentalmente por aquel pensamiento, ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquello ¿Cierto?... Bueno, en realidad, ¿Qué impedía aquello? Es decir, llevaban aproximadamente un mes saliendo y ambos se querían mucho. ¿Acaso era malo tener este tipo de pensamientos con él?

Syaoran regreso a la sala de estar con una playera limpia. Sakura seguía levemente sonrojada. El chico se sentó a su lado y sin decir nada, Sakura comenzó a besar sus labios. Syaoran se sorprendió al principio pero se dejó llevar.

Aquel beso se sentía diferente o así lo pensaba Syaoran, estaba cargado de algo que Sakura nunca le había expresado nunca, pero ¿Qué podía ser?, casi parecía como... ¿Deseo?

Sakura no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente vio a su novio y quiso tirársele encima como si de eso dependiera su vida y al parecer a su novio no le molestaba en absoluto, pues correspondía con gran destreza.

Sakura fue poniendo más y más peso sobre Syaoran hasta que ella quedó encima del chico.

Sus besos cada vez eran más húmedos y pastosos.

Syaoran puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica. Sakura rompió la unión de sus labios para dar pequeños besitos por la mejilla del doctor hasta llegar a su cuello. Ambos comenzaban a respirar con dificultad.

Sakura besaba, lamía e incluso mordía un poco la piel chico. Syaoran estaba que se moría con las caricias de su chica, no conocía esa faceta, pero le encantaba, es más, lo traía loco.

El castaño sintió que su novia estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y él también quería participar en aquello. Se movió un poco hasta darse la vuelta y quedar encima de la chica. Bien, los papeles habían cambiado, ahora era su turno.

Syaoran atacó los labios de Sakura nuevamente, ella se dejó llevar. Y cómo había hecho ella antes, Syaoran comenzó a besarle el cuello. Aquello hacía que Sakura se sintiera en las nubes. Sentir sus labios y su agitada respiración tan cerca, hacían que quisiera más.

A Sakura se le vino a la mente el torneado abdomen de su chico, y sin más, metió tímidamente una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Syaoran. El suspiró al sentir como la chica recorría su vientre con su pequeña mano. Sakura lo recorría, de arriba a abajo, con cuidado, como si se tratará de una escultura preciosa que no quisiera romper.

Syaoran la beso de nuevo y sus labios comenzaron la batalla. En algún momento sus lenguas se encontraban recorriendo la boca de su compañero. Sakura subió un poco más la mano que aún estaba debajo de la camisa del chico hasta llegar al pecho de Syaoran. Lo que estaba tocando le estaba gustando, y qué decir del doctor, que también se encontraba con la cabeza en las nubes con el tacto de la chica.

La camisa del chico estaba dificultando la tarea de Sakura y él lo notó, así que de un solo movimiento, la camisa salió volando, dejando al descubierto y a disposición de la chica su torneado pecho y abdomen.

A Sakura se le hizo agua la boca al verlo. ¿Desde cuándo Syaoran se había vuelto tan sexy? Quizá siempre lo había sido pero nunca lo había notado, pensaba Sakura.

Sakura se movió un poco y comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuello del chico. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta su pecho, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre. Syaoran respiraba cada vez más agitado, pero no podía quejarse, aquello le estaba fascinado. Por fin Sakura se encontró con la tetilla de Syaoran y comenzó a la lamerla y a morder un poco. Syaoran está que se moría.

Sakura se incorporó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su compañero. Syaoran comenzó a besarla de nuevo uniendo sus cuerpos aún más, pero en ese momento, Sakura se quedó inmóvil, pues pudo sentir una no tan pequeña parte del cuerpo de Syaoran.

Aquello hizo que su cabeza regresará de la nube de donde estaba. Por primera vez desde que comenzaron a acariciarse, cayó en cuánta de lo que estaba sucediendo y miles de imágenes atacaron su mente, y no unas muy agradables, pues aquellas imágenes eran protagonizadas por su ex novio Yue, besándola con fuerza, arrojándola de una manera violenta en la cama y haciéndola suya a pesar de que Sakura se resistía.

Eso paralizó a Sakura y se levantó de un golpe a pesar de que Syaoran seguía encima de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Syaoran preocupado.

— Yo... –decía Sakura apenas mirándolo. — Lo...siento... yo... debo irme. –eso último lo dijo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Sakura, pequeña... ¡Espera! Lo siento mucho, me deje llevar. Si hice algo que te molestara, discúlpame, yo... –decía lo más rápido que podía.

— No te preocupes, tú no hiciste nada. –interrumpió. — Es por mí... Yo... lo siento mucho Syaoran, debo irme ahora. –dijo rápidamente y salió del departamento.

Syaoran tomó su camisa que estaba en el suelo y se la puso de nuevo. Estaba a punto de salir detrás de Sakura, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que quizá dejarla en paz sería lo mejor. Rayos... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan tonto? Quizá la había asustado con su comportamiento tan descuidado.

— Sakura... –suspiró preocupado.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo se encontraba alistándose para ir al hospital. Estaba de lo más nerviosa esa mañana, y no era para menos, aquel día se realizaría la prueba de paternidad, lo que significa que en menos de dos semanas, por fin sabría quién era el padre de su pequeño bebé.

— Bien. Ya es hora... –se dijo a si misma mirándose al espejo.

Eran alrededor de las 10:20 de la mañana. La cita para la prueba era a las 11. Aún iba con tiempo de sobra puesto que el hospital no estaba lejos.

Tomoyo tomó un taxi sin escala al Hospital General de Tomoeda. En el camino, recibió un mensaje de texto de su mejor amiga.

"Aún estoy en el trabajo, pero llegaré a tiempo, lo prometo. Estoy en medio de una junta, en cuanto termine voy al hospital". –escribió Sakura.

"De acuerdo. Muchas gracias Sakurita". –contestó la futura madre.

Sakura le prometió que estaría con ella aquel día, lamentablemente se había retrasado por una junta sorpresa en el trabajo.

A medida que se acercaba el taxi al hospital, Tomoyo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, y no es porque una simple prueba de sangre la espantara, simplemente aquella prueba, decidiría muchas cosas de su futuro.

El taxi aparcó frente al hospital y la chica bajó. Se registró con la recepcionista y tomó asiento en la sala de espera.

"Buenos días Eriol. Ya estoy aquí." –texteo la ojiazul.

"De acuerdo. Ahora voy." –contestó el psicólogo de inmediato.

— Hola Tomoyo. – saludo Eriol al paso de unos minutos. En su voz se notaba que también estaba nervioso.

— Hola. –sonrió levemente.

— Llegaste temprano. –comentó sonriente.

— Lo sé. Espero no haberte interrumpido.

— Para nada. No agende ninguna cita para esta hora el día hoy. Ya sabes... Por lo de la prueba y eso... Quería estar 100% disponible... Para ti...

— Gracias Eriol. De verdad significa mucho para mí. –sonrió y el chico devolvió el gesto.

— ¡Tomoyo! –entró Sakura corriendo a la sala de espera. — Que bueno... Llegué a tiempo. –decía agitada intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Hola Saku. –saludó sonriente Tomoyo. — Sí, llegaste a tiempo. Aún no entramos.

— Me alegro. –comentó la castaña. — Hola Eriol, buenos días.

— Buenos días Sakura. Gracias por estar aquí. –sonrió.

— No es nada. Quería estar aquí apoyándolos. – sonrió.

— ¿Y Syaoran? –le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol. Sakura se puso tensa ante la mención del doctor Li.

— No vendrá. Está en su consultorio. Me dijo que no pudo zafarse de unas consultas que tenía. –se encogió de hombros.

— Tomoyo Daidouji...– llamó una enfermera de pronto.

— Eh... Sí, soy yo. –contestó la chica.

— Acompañarme por favor.

— Claro.

— Mucha suerte. –dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

— Todo estará bien. –le sonrió Eriol.

La enfermera llevó a Tomoyo a un pequeño consultorio donde tenían varios tubos de ensayo y varios aparatos médicos.

— Bien señorita... –comentaba la enfermera. —... Voy a tomar tres muestras de sangre para el procedimiento ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí, está bien. –comentaba nerviosa.

— Tranquila, no dolerá. –sobrió la enfermera amablemente.

Tomoyo sintió como la aguja se metía dentro de su cuerpo. Dolió un poco pero era muy soportable el dolor, era como un pequeño pellizco.

— Listo. Eso es todo, señorita Daidouji.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya, fue muy rápido. –comentó.

— Sí, estas cosas suelen ser rápidas. Y bien, ¿Vino con usted el otro participante para la prueba?

— Sí. Está en la sala de espera.

— Perfecto. ¿Puede proporcionarme su nombre por favor? –decía la enfermera sacando su bolígrafo.

— Eriol Hiragizawa.

— ¿El doctor Hiragizawa? –comentó sorprendida. — Eh... Lo siento, no es asunto mío. –se disculpó apenada. — Bien, eso es todo, puede ir a la sala de espera. En un minuto iré por el doctor Hiragizawa para su prueba.

— De acuerdo. Gracias.

...

— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te dolió? –bromeó Eriol en cuanto Tomoyo regresó.

— Un poco. Pero ya te había dicho que soy una chica fuerte. –rio.

— Que bueno que no te dolió tanto amiga. –comentaba Sakura, y es que a ella las agujas no le encantaban.

— Oye Eriol... Quizá debí pedirte que hiciéramos la prueba en otro hospital... Quizá las personas de aquí pueden empezar a hablar sobre ti y... –Eriol soltó una pequeña risa.

— No te preocupes por eso. –decía divertido. — La gente siempre habla, cosas buenas o malas. Y si van a hablar de mí, bien. No tengo problemas con eso. Si no es por esto, seguramente lo harán por otra cosa. –se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia.

— Eriol Hiragizawa... –llamó la misma enfermera que atendió a la chica.

— Si, ya voy. –dijo el chico. — Deséenme suerte. Espero que no me duela. –bromeó el chico.

— A ti solo te sacarán un poco de saliva. –dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente. – las dos chicas y el psicólogo rieron.

...

— Así qué vas a ser padre. –comentaba la enfermera en el consultorio mientras preparaba todo para la prueba.

— Bueno, eso está por verse. Para eso son este tipo de pruebas ¿No? Pero en fin... No estamos aquí para discutir mi vida privada. Así que por favor, limítese a hacer su trabajo.

La enfermera lo miró un poco mal, sin embargo, entendió que se estaba metiendo donde no la llamaron y dejó el tema en paz.

— Y bien... ¿Si te dolió? –bromeó Sakura en cuanto regreso Eriol.

— Bastante. Casi lloro. –bromeó también.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos después de unos minutos.

— Bien, los resultados estarán listos la próxima semana. –comentó. — Puede venir a recogerlos después del mediodía.

— De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

— De nada. Hasta luego. –se despidió la enfermera marchándose.

— Vaya... La próxima semana... No espera que estuvieran tan pronto. –comentó Sakura.

— Ni yo... –suspiró la futura madre.

— Bueno, pues no podemos hacer más por ahora, así que si me disculpan, debo regresar a trabajar. –comentó Eriol. — Todo estará bien, ya verás. –sonrió.

— Nuevamente gracias por hacer esto Eriol. — dijo Tomoyo.

— Gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo. –sonrió. — En fin, debo irme. Sakura, ¿Quieres pasar a saludar a Syaoran? Puedo hacer que salga unos momentos.

— Eh... No. Yo también debo regresar al trabajo.

— De acuerdo. Hasta luego chicas. Hablamos luego Tomoyo. –sonrió.

— Hasta luego. – dijeron ambas chicas.

— ¿Regresarás al trabajo? –preguntó Sakura.

— No. Pedí el día libre. Muchas emociones diferentes como para ir al trabajo. –sonrió nerviosa.

— Todo saldrá bien. Y sea cual sea el resultado, no estás sola en esto. Sabes que me tienes a mí.

— Lo sé, muchas gracias. — ambas sonrieron.

— Bien, yo también debo irme. –dijo Sakura.

— Sí, yo también, tomaré un taxi a casa.

— ¡Sakura! –la ojiverde conocía perfectamente esa voz... Syaoran.

— Hola Syaoran. –saludó Tomoyo sonriente.

— Hola Tomoyo. Espero que todo saliera bien con la prueba. –comentó.

— Así es. Me darán los resultados la próxima semana. –comentaba, pero al notar el pesado ambiente que se había formado entre los castaños, decidió marcharse y dejarlos solos. — Bueno... Me dio mucho gusto verte. Debo irme. Nos vemos chicos. –los castaños se despidieron de ella y se marchó.

— Yo... también debo irme. Nos vemos Syaoran. –se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino a la salida, sin embargo, el doctor la tomó del brazo.

— Espera... Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió ayer... –decía preocupado. — Lo siento mucho, yo...

— Ya te dije que no hiciste nada malo. – decía Sakura dándole la espalda. — Yo... debo regresar al trabajo. Por favor, suéltame. Déjame ir. Llegaré tarde. –comentaba aún sin mirarlo. Syaoran se molestó un poco ante la actitud desinteresada de su novia. Es obvio que no le estaba diciendo nada y eso le molestaba. ¿Tan poca confianza le tenía?

Cómo Sakura lo pidió, la soltó del brazo. — De acuerdo. Regresa a trabajar entonces. –comentó serio. Sakura se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su tono de voz. No era muy habitual en él. —Cuando quieras hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme. –dijo.

— No hay nada de qué hablar. Todo está bien.

— Bien. Entonces no me digas nada y ya. –decía frío. Se notaba que estaba molesto. A Sakura no le gustaba verlo así, pero ni ella sabía que estaba pasando entre ellos, aunque en realidad, sabía perfectamente que el problema no era él, sino ella. — Yo también regresaré a trabajar. –y dicho esto, el doctor Li se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la inmensidad del hospital. Sakura se dirigió a la salida y tomó un taxi de vuelta al cine donde trabajaba.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Antes que nada, mil gracias por sus comentarios. No tienen idea de cuanto me motivan a escribir! Y me alegra muchísimo que les esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí escribirla.**_

 _ **En fin, aquí un capítulo más, fue veloz esta actualización ¿verdad? jaja.**_

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto! Saludos! :D**_


	16. Respuestas y Destino

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 16 "Respuestas y Destino"**

 **...**

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que los castaños se vieron en el hospital. Syaoran quería llamar a Sakura, pero prefirió darle su espacio y dejar que aclarara su mente. Era obvio que ella no le estaba diciendo algo, pero no quería forzarla. Cuando ella quisiera y estuviera lista para hablar, lo haría.

Pero ya habían pasado tres días y no habían hablado más de simples mensajes de "Buenos días" y "Buenas noches". Syaoran estaba preocupado, no sabía que le sucedía a Sakura. Ella dice que no es culpa de él, que no hizo nada malo, pero entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Definitivamente debió haberla espantado al dejarse llevar por las caricias de la chica ¿cierto? Aunque Sakura no es que estuviera muy espantada para ser sinceros, y eso lo deducía por la forma en que ella lo acariciaba y besaba.

Aquel jueves por la mañana, Syaoran decidió mandarle un mensaje a su novia, pero esta vez quería decirle otra cosa que no fuera "Buenos días"...

 _"Hola pequeña. ¿Cómo estás? No he sabido nada de ti en un par de días. Estoy preocupado, pero entiendo si no quieres hablar. También quería disculparme por la forma en la que te hablé el otro día. Lo siento, es sólo que me siento impotente de no saber qué pasa ni cómo solucionarlo._

 _En fin... Seré paciente y te esperaré hasta que estés lista para hablar..._

 _Te quiero mucho Sakura..."_

La ojiverde recibió el mensaje y se sintió horrible consigo misma. Lo que menos había querido es que él se preocupara. Es sólo que ella se sentía incómoda, no con él, sino con ella, era extraño, ni ella misma podía explicar cómo se sentía.

Aquel día en el departamento de Syaoran, ella había comenzado con las caricias, y mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando, es más, en algún momento pensó que quizá pudieran llevar aquello más lejos y quizá hasta llevarlo a la habitación del chico... Sin embargo, no contó con que los horribles recuerdos de sus experiencias pasadas la volvieran a atormentar. Simplemente aquello la había atemorizado. Sabía que Syaoran no era como Yue ni el otro imbécil del café donde solía trabajar, es sólo que la idea de tener relaciones con alguien simplemente la hacían sentirse incómoda, extraña.

Y lo peor de todo, es que Sakura comenzaba a temer que quizá nunca podría superarlo y quizá Syaoran se aburriría de ella por no acostarse con él... No, Syaoran no era ese tipo de hombre ¿cierto?

Sakura decidió responder el mensaje, lo que menos quería ahora, es que se preocupara aún más.

 _"Hola Syao. Estoy bien, de verdad no tienes nada que preocuparte y mucho menos disculparte. Ya te dije, tú no has hecho nada malo._

 _Pero creo que tenías razón... Tenemos que hablar, o en realidad, la que tiene que hablar soy yo... Tengo algo que contarte. Mañana por la noche, ¿Te parece? Y Syaoran, yo también te quiero mucho..."_

Syaoran respondió de inmediato.

 _"Claro. Mañana por la noche pasaré a tu casa después de que salga del hospital. Te quiero."_

Sakura sonrió ante eso último. No, definitivamente Syaoran no era como los hombres de su pasado.

...

Esa noche Sakura llegó muy tarde de trabajar, pues se quedó a ordenar el papeleo que en su escritorio ya comenzaba a acumularse.

Estaba tan cansada que ni se tomó la molestia de cenar algo, fue directamente a la cama. Quizá había sido obra del cansancio combinado con la preocupación que llevaba sobre el tema esos días, pero aquella noche de jueves, Sakura revivió en sueños un momento en particular, y uno no muy agradable.

— _Hola Sakura. –saludó Yue cansado llegando al departamento de la ojiverde, donde desde hace tan sólo un par de meses, el profesor vivía con una joven Sakura de 15 años._

— _Hola amor. ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases nocturnas? –preguntaba la chica._

— _Agotadoras, como siempre... La gente es muy estúpida a veces. –decía frío. A Sakura no le gustaba esa versión de su novio, pues cuando lo conoció no era más que pura amabilidad, caballerosidad y sonrisas, pero poco después de mudarse juntos al departamento donde la chica solía vivir con su fallecido abuelo, Yue cambió por completo, ¿A dónde se había ido aquel amable chico?_

— _Me imagino... Pero no deberías expresarte así de tus alumnos... –comentaba sin más._

— _¿Qué no debería? ¿Y por qué no? No los veo por aquí, así que da igual lo que diga sobre ellos. –decía fríamente mientras se desataba la apretada corbata._

— _Bueno... Pero no tienes por qué ponerte así. –decía la chica intentando cuidar sus palabras, pues últimamente el humor de su novio cambiaba para mal de un momento a otro._

— _¿Pero sabes algo? –prosiguió ignorándola. — Tú no eras como ellos cuando te daba clases, no eras nada tonta cariño... –decía acercándose a la chica que se encontraba sentada en el sofá. — A decir verdad, eras muy lista. Por eso llamaste mi atención. – Yue tomó el rostro de Sakura con una de sus manos mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella. — No... No solo me llamó la atención eso, la verdad es que en cuanto te vi entrar por la puerta la primera vez, quería hacerte mía. –Yue le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después dirigir su boca al cuello de Sakura. — Estabas muy buena, tan sexy con esos jeans ajustados a tu cuerpo..._

— _Eh... Yue... amor... –decía Sakura alejándose levemente de su novio que aún seguía besando su cuello y sus manos ya se habían posado sobre sus caderas._

— _¿Qué pasa Sakura? –preguntaba sin detenerse. — ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? –comentaba mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa de la ojiverde. Sakura estaba intentando dejarse llevar por las caricias de su novio, pero definitivamente aquel día, simplemente no tenía ganas de una noche de sexo._

— _Eh... Bueno... Me gusta mucho, pero la verdad es que ahora no tengo muchas ganas... –decía apenada._

— _¿No? Yo creo que sí. El sonrojó de tu cara dice lo contrario. –bufó. Y es que Yue había comenzado a acariciar con su mano el pecho de la chica sobre el sostén._

— _Ahora no tengo ganas Yue... –dijo retirando gentilmente la mano del chico de su pecho. — Hoy no. –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa._

— _¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que hoy no? –comento indignado._

— _Bueno, es sólo que hoy no tengo ganas y pues..._

— _Pues nada Sakura. Aquí se hace lo que yo diga y quiera. –Sakura se asunto un poco, pues la mirada de Yue cambió por completo. — ¿Y sabes de qué tengo ganas hoy? Exacto, de follarte. –Yue comenzó a besar a la chica con fuerza en la boca. Sakura se resistió pero el chico la había tomado con sus brazos con fuerza._

— _Yue... no... quiero... –intentaba decir la ojiverde._

 _Yue la ignoró por completo y comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras que de forma violenta arrancaba la blusa de Sakura._

 _El chico posaba su mano debajo del sostén de Sakura, pero no de una manera dulce como muchas otras veces lo había hecho. No, algo no estaba bien, Yue la estaba lastimando, la acariciaba de una forma diferente, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Sakura._

 _La chica comenzó a asustarse cada vez más. Tomó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y comenzó a forcejear de nuevo intentándose zafar del agarre del chico._

— _¡Yue, ya te dije no quiero! –gritó molesta._

 _Yue la miró con rabia y sin previo aviso, el profesor le dio un fuerte golpe a la altura del ojo. Sakura solo atino a poner su mano sobre su rostro, aquello había dolido, y mucho, y no solo físicamente..._

 _El chico la tomó por el cabello y la acercó a su rostro para mirarla fijamente._

— _Escucha bien Sakura. Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides. –decía. Sakura estaba muerta del miedo. — Vamos a hacer las cosas cuando yo diga y como yo quiera ¿De acuerdo? Si yo digo salta, tu saltas. Si yo digo que corras, tú corres. Y si quiero follarte, pues lo hago y tú no pones objeción alguna... – a la chica comenzaban a brotarle las lágrimas. — Pero no tienes que llorar cariño... –decía sarcásticamente. — ¿Ves? Lloras porque quieres. Si te portas bien, todo estará bien. Seremos muy felices los dos. Ya verás..._

— _Suéltame... –dijo Sakura en un suspiro que fue casi imperceptible._

— _¿Qué dices? –decía Yue aun sujetándola por el cabello._

— _Que me sueltas. Ya. –dijo Sakura molesta y dedicándole la peor de sus miradas._

— _Así qué quieres esto por las malas eh... –bufó. — Entonces lo haremos por las malas..._

 _Yue se levantó del sofá aun tomando a Sakura por el cabello. Sin más, le dio otro golpe en la cara haciendo que la chica cayera sobre el sofá. El chico la tomó de nuevo por el cabello y se la llevó a la habitación casi arrastrándola. Sakura se tomó el sorteo con ambas manos, el dolor era insoportable._

 _Yue la aventó a la cama y de inmediato se posó sobre ella. Dios... ¿En qué momento había cambiado su bonita relación a esto? Yue no era el chico que conoció meses atrás, no... Este era un tipo violento, Sakura no dudaba que si quisiera matarla lo haría... Estaba muy asustada y en shock por lo que estaba pasando._

 _El profesor terminó por despojarla de la única prenda que cubría sus senos. Nuevamente los tocaba con tal brutalidad que incluso le dolía a Sakura._

 _Cómo si de eso dependiera su vida, Yue prácticamente arrancó los jeans de la chica, y sin más su ropa interior._

 _Él bajó su pantalón y su bóxer y sin previo aviso, estuvo dentro de la chica._

 _Sakura aún estaba en un estado de shock, sin poder hacer o decir algo. Simplemente las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas mientras sentía las violentas embestidas del chico..._

Sakura despertó de pronto. Estaba respirando agitadamente y sintió como sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Rayos... Todo fue un sueño... ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con ese imbécil ahora? Y sobre todo con aquella noche... aquella noche donde empezó la pesadilla con su entonces novio.

La ojiverde miró su reloj, eran las 3:34 de la mañana. Limpió sus mejillas y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, pero como era de esperarse, le fue imposible, pues aquellos dolorosos recuerdos la habían invadido de nuevo.

Se acurrucó en su cama... Y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran se despertó bastante alegre, pues después de un par de días, por fin esa noche vería a su querida Sakura.

Eso de darle espacio, él también lo estaba sufriendo. Ya la extrañaba demasiado. Aunque sí que es verdad que también estaba muy preocupado, pues Sakura quería contarle algo importante y al parecer no era algo muy agradable.

El doctor Li se metió a la ducha, luego se vistió y se preparó un par de huevos fritos y café. Y sin más, se dirigió a su trabajo. Quería que este día se pasará de lo más rápido, porque hasta la noche no vería a la ojiverde.

Por otro lado, Sakura se despertó con pesar. Podía sentir los ojos irritados e hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior. Aún no podía creer que volviera a soñar con ese imbécil, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Y mucho menos ahora que tenía a un maravilloso chico a su lado.

Aún sin muchos ánimos, Sakura se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, sin prisas. Era increíble como la mete tiene tanto poder sobre nosotros. A pesar de haber sido un sueño, Sakura se sentía sucia, usada. Es por eso que dejó que el agua corriera bastante por todo su ser.

...

Para ambos castaños, la mañana se fue demasiado lenta, pues por un lado el doctor Li se encontraba en medio de una junta que duró horas. Mientras que Sakura, bueno, simplemente no estaba de ánimos aquella mañana.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Sakura ya se encontraba un poco mejor ánimos, así que decidió llamar a su novio. Hace días que no escuchaba su voz. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

— Hola... –saludó apenada. Y es que todo esto de la distancia lo había ocasionado ella.

— ¡Hola pequeña! –saludó alegremente el doctor al otro lado de la línea. Aquellos ánimos de Syaoran hicieron que a la chica le brotará una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, aunque a decir verdad, anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos...pero ya te contaré en la noche ¿vale?

— Vale... –suspiró. Se notaba que estaba preocupándose. — Sabes... Sé que quieres hablarme de algo importante esta noche pero, no puedo evitar emocionarme por verte. Te extraño mucho... –Sakura sonrió.

— Yo también te extraño Syao... Pero ya en un par de horas podremos vernos.

— Lo sé. Ya quiero verte. –sonrió.

— Yo también quiero verte. Pero me alegró por lo menos de escuchar tu voz.

— Y a mí la tuya pequeña...

—"Doctor Li. Lo necesitamos en urgencias..." –alcanzó a escuchar Sakura que alguien llamaba al chico.

— Voy enseguida... –decía Syaoran rápidamente. — Pequeña debo irme. Te veo en la noche. Te quiero. –decía tan rápido como sus labios se lo permitían.

— Te quiero. –se despidió la chica.

"Te quiero..." Podrían parecer unas simples palabras, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que sonaban muy diferentes a cuando Syaoran se las decía, incluso con prisas, a cuando Yue lo hacía...

— Supongo que en realidad... Nunca me quiso... –suspiró recordando su pasado.

...

Tomoyo se encontraba en su oficina. La chica trabajaba como editora audiovisual en una televisora local. Aquello la hacía muy feliz, aunque su meta era trabajar en alguna producción cinematográfica.

La chica se tomó el vientre... ¿Será que podría cumplir su sueño algún día? Es decir, ahora mismo sus prioridades habían cambiado. Quizá nunca podría trascender más allá de aquella televisora donde trabajaba.

Se recriminó mentalmente de inmediato. No era justo culpar a su bebé por eso. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que si bebe saliera adelante y al mismo tiempo, no dejaría sus propios sueños de lado. Si su madre lo hizo con ella, estaba segura que ella también podría.

De pronto, un mensaje de texto la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era de Eriol...

"Hola Tomoyo. ¿Cómo va tu día? Solo quería saber cómo iba todo. ¿Todo bien contigo y el bebé?"

"Hola Eriol. Sí, todo bien. El bebé y yo estamos de maravilla. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú cómo estás?"

"Todo bien. Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir esta noche a cenar o qué sé yo."

"Eso suena bien. No tenía planes aún. ¿Vamos a comer sushi? Quizá sea por el embarazo, pero llevo días con demasiado antojó de sushi."

"Genial. Sushi será entonces. Paso por ti a tu departamento ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Te espero por la noche."

La noche llegó rápidamente, Tomoyo y Eriol tenían planes al igual que sus amigos castaños, sin embargo estos últimos tenían planes completamente diferentes, pues tenían un asunto importante de que hablar, o más bien solo Sakura.

Después del trabajo, Syaoran se fue de inmediato a casa de su novia. Sakura le había mandado un mensaje hace 40 minutos informándole que ya se encontraba en casa.

Sin perder tiempo aparcó el auto y fue directamente al departamento de la ojiverde. Tocó la puerta y de inmediato se abrió.

Sakura se sorprendió al recibir el más cálido de los abrazos en cuanto abrió la puerta. Syaoran no le había dicho nada, simplemente la tomó en sus brazos como si no la hubiera visto antes años. Sakura correspondió el abrazo.

— Lo siento. –rio el chico separándose de su novia y entrando al departamento. — Es sólo que tenía muchas ganas de verte. –sonrió.

— Yo también quería verte. Te extrañé mucho. –sonrió Sakura y se acercó para darle un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios. — Te quiero... –suspiró.

— Te quiero... –sonrió el doctor.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy en trabajo? –preguntaba curiosa la chica. — Tuviste una emergencia ¿cierto?

— Ah eso... Sí, una mujer mayor llegó al hospital con un paro respiratorio. Afortunadamente pudimos controlarlo y ya se está recuperando. –comentaba como si estuviera platicando sobre alguna serie televisiva. Sakura se sorprendió de la calma con que el chico contaba ese tipo de cosas, aunque pensándolo bien, suponía que era algo de "todos los días" para él.

— Me alegro que ya esté mejor.

— Sí. Yo creo que el fin de semana ya podría irse a su casa... En fin... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día pequeña?

— Pues... No he estado de humor está mañana... Cómo te dije, no dormí muy bien anoche.

— Ya veo... –comentó serio. Al parecer ya era hora de comenzar con esa conversación pendiente.

— Sabes... Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte... Pero no sé por dónde empezar. –decía sería.

— Por el principio supongo... –sonrió el doctor. Aquel gesto le dió a Sakura la valentía suficiente para comenzar su relato.

— Bueno... Verás... Syaoran, antes que nada, te debo una enorme disculpa.

— Pequeña, no tienes nada porque...

— Espera, déjame hablar... –interrumpió tomando la mano del chico. — Aquel día en tu departamento, bueno... La forma en la que me fui y luego como te alejé durante estos días... No estuvo bien. De verdad lo siento mucho...

— Te perdono Sakura. Aunque no tengo nada que perdonarte en realidad. –sonrió.

— Y bueno... –prosiguió. — Sabes... –comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas. —Aquel día en tu departamento, bueno... Yo... Yo comencé con las caricias... Y para ser honesta, me alegro mucho que me correspondieras. –sentía como su cara ardía por la pena de sus palabras. Sakura había desviado la mirada. —Y la verdad... Mentiría si te dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando... –Sakura miró levemente a Syaoran y noto que las mejillas del chico también estaban un poco sonrojadas.

— Pero no entiendo... Si lo estabas... Es decir... Si lo estábamos disfrutando ambos... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso fue algo que hice? Por qué si fue así, lo siento mucho...

— Ya te dije que tú no hiciste nada malo Syaoran. Yo soy la del problema...

— ¿De qué hablas pequeña?... Acaso... Eres... Ya sabes... ¿virgen? –preguntó apenado.

— ¿Qué? No... No es eso... –le regalo media sonrisa la ojiverde. — No es eso...–suspiró.

— Entonces, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntaba preocupado.

— Sabes... Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando yo solo tenía 3 años de edad... –comentó sin más. — Después ella se suicidó, pues no pudo soportar su abandono. Así que me quedé al cuidado de mi abuelo. Lamentablemente siempre me odio, pues yo era el producto que mi madre de 16 años engendró con aquel despreciable hombre, como solía llamarlo mi abuelo. –Syaoran no decía nada, estaba escuchando atento a sus palabras. — Luego, mi abuelo falleció de un paro respiratorio. Con tan solo 15 años me quede sola en el mundo... Tuve que renunciar a mis estudios para poder trabajar y sobrevivir. Después volví a estudiar la preparatoria y ahí conocí a alguien... Era mi profesor... Y aunque nos llevamos 10 años, congeniamos de inmediato. Era muy atento y amable conmigo. Y para una chica que estaba sola, me fue inevitable enamorarme de él... –comentaba. A Syaoran no le gustaba para donde estaba yendo el relato de la chica. — Todo fue muy rápido. Comenzamos a salir y en cuestión de nada, ya estábamos viviendo juntos, aquí... –dijo recorriendo con la mirada su departamento. — Hace un momento me preguntaste si era virgen... En ese momento lo era. Y lamentablemente le di esa importante parte de mí a él...

— Lamentablemente... –suspiró Syaoran.

— Fue lamentable... Ahora que lo pienso, creo que solo quería eso de mí...ya sabes, tener a alguien con quien acostarse cuando le dará la gana y claro, un departamento donde vivir... Poco después de que termináramos, me enteré que estaba en quiebra... Así que yo era su plan perfecto supongo... –decía irónicamente. — Sabes, al principio todo estaba bien, era un caballero, era como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas con él. Pero poco después de mudarnos juntos, comenzó a forzarle a tener relaciones con él... –decía apenada pero molesta a la vez. — e incluso si era necesario, me golpeaba hasta que lograra su cometido. –unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. — Fui una idiota. Debí sacarlo de mi casa a la primera. Pero fui muy estúpida y lo deje pasar, por qué pensaba que estaba pasando por un mal momento y todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero no fue así... Después comencé a tenerle demasiado miedo como para hacer algo... –Sakura dejó que sus lágrimas salieran libremente.

— Sakura... –Syaoran estaba en shock por lo que estaba escuchando. Y justo cuando iba a decir algo, Sakura siguió hablando.

— Sabes, en esa época trabajaba medio tiempo en una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí. Había un chico que trabajaba conmigo. Era muy amable y amistoso. En algún momento se convirtió en mi único apoyo para continuar con la horrible vida que me estaba tocando vivir. Le tenía mucha confianza... Un día descubrió las heridas que los golpes de mi entonces novio provocaban. Y se ofreció a ayudarme a sacarlo de mi casa... Vino un día con unos amigos, y lo sacaron a golpes... Cuando sus amigos se fueron, él quiso que le agradeciera... ¿Y sabes cómo quería que lo hiciera? Exacto... Acostándome con él. Obviamente me rehusé, pero a él no le importó y al igual que el otro imbécil, quiso forzarme a tener sexo con él... Afortunadamente Kurogane y Tomoyo escucharon mis gritos y vinieron en mi auxilio. Así fue como los conocí... Si no hubiera sido por ellos... Él...

Syaoran no la dejó terminar y sin decir nada la abrazo. Querida reconfortarla, quería protegerla de todo y de todos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo existía gente capaz de lastimar a su Sakura? Solo un monstruo sería capaz. Pero ya no más. Él la protegería siempre. Nunca más la dejaría sufrir.

Sakura correspondió el abrazo. Los brazos de Syaoran eran tan reconfortantes. No quería separarse nunca. Se sentía segura ahí con él.

Syaoran posó su cabeza sobre la sede la chica, y en algún momento, Sakura pudo sentir como se humedecía su cabello. Alzó la cabeza se sorprendió al encontrarse con el rostro de su novio, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

— Syao... –suspiró.

— Siento... Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso... –decía entre sollozos. — De verdad... Lo siento mucho... Sé que él "hubiera" no existe, pero... Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes... Yo te hubiera protegido, no hubiera permitido que nadie te hiciera daño. No te lo mereces...

Sakura comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, revivir su pasado y la reacción de Syaoran la habían conmovido.

— Lo sé... Todo hubiera sido más fácil contigo... –sonreía aun derramando algunas lágrimas. — Pero nos tocó conocernos hasta ahora... Así debía de ser.

— Entonces, te prometo que jamás, pero jamás te haré sufrir. Nunca voy a lastimarte. Y voy a hacerte muy feliz. Y sobre todo, te voy a cuidar y proteger. Siempre...

— Gracias... Aunque, ya me haces muy feliz...

— Sakura...

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nadie nunca le había dicho esas palabras, ni siquiera Yue se las había dicho mintiendo. En los ojos de Syaoran, podía verse tanto, verdad, seguridad, y justo eso, amor. ¿Así es cómo se siente amar? Se preguntaba Sakura. Su pecho ardía como nunca, su corazón estaba más agitado de lo normal. Un sentimiento, dos palabras.

— Te amo Syaoran. –bueno, fueron tres palabras...

Syaoran se acercó lentamente a su novia y depósito un tierno beso en sus labios. Ambos sonrieron.

— Syaoran... Yo... Bueno...

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

— Sabes... Me gustas mucho... –decía levemente sonrojada. — Y a decir verdad, bueno yo... En algún momento... Me gustaría estar contigo... –soltó. — Ya sabes... Estar juntos toda la noche... Besándonos, acariciándonos... Amándonos...

— Sakura... –suspiró.

— Pero, me temo que no puedo... Aquel día en tu departamento, bueno, mientras nos acariciábamos, recordé los maltratos de Yue, mi ex novio... Y creo que, bueno... Me asusté un poco y... Es decir... Syaoran... Sé que en algún momento querrás que tengamos relaciones, es normal en una pareja pero... No sé si pueda darte esa parte de mí. Es decir, no por ti, ya te dije que el problema soy yo... No sé hasta cuando pueda y quizá tú prefieras salir con una chica que si te pueda dar esa parte de ella y...

— No seas boba. –interrumpió. — Es lo más absurdo que has dicho. ¿De verdad piensas que me iré con otra por qué no me estoy acostando contigo? –decía fingiendo enojo. — Sakura, yo no te quiero para tener sexo. Quiero estar contigo porque eres mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice. Simplemente quiero estar a tu lado por qué te amo. Y sí, no te negaré que me gustaría que tuviéramos relaciones. Soy un ser humano después de todo. Pero antes que nada, está mi amor por ti. Y si tú no estás lista para hacerlo, pues esperaré lo que tenga que esperar. No me importa si es uno o cien años. Te voy a esperar y siempre estaré a tu lado. Así que quita esas absurdas ideas de tu cabeza. –terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

— Syaoran...

— Te amo Sakura Kinomoto. Nunca lo olvides.

— Te amo Syaoran Li.

...

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante de sushi en una Plaza comercial.

— Vaya... Sí que tenías ganas de sushi... –comentaba Eriol sorprendido al ver las grandes cantidades de sushi que la chica se estaba metiendo a la boca.

— Lo sé. Es una locura ¿No crees? Es decir, a mí ni me gusta el sushi. Siempre lo odié. Pero llevo semanas queriendo comer. –decía sin dejar de comer. Eriol sonrió, aquello le causaba mucha gracia.

— Debe ser cosa del embarazo. De encogió de hombros.

— Sabes, también tengo muchas ganas de una malteada de chocolate. ¿Crees que vendan aquí?

— ¿En un restaurante de sushi? Lo dudo mucho...

— Rayos... Tendré que esperar a llegar a casa. –bufó.

— Bueno, de regreso podemos pasar por alguna tienda o algo.

— Sí... Eso sería magnífico. Gracias. –suspiró. Era tan divertido para Eriol verla así. Incluso le parecía linda...

— Tomoyo... Sabes, me agrada mucho que estemos saliendo tanto últimamente... –comentó.

— A mí también. Me agradó haberte conocido mejor. Eres un buen amigo. – aquello le dolió un poco al psicólogo. Amigo... ¿Así es como ella lo veía? Solo amigos...

— Si... Me agrada que seamos amigos... –fingió una sonrisa. — Por cierto... La próxima semana te darán los resultados del aprueba ¿Cierto?

— Así es... –suspiró.

— ¿Quieres que vea el resultado contigo o prefieres hacerlo sola?

— Si no te importa... Me gusta hacerlo sola... Ya sabes, este no es sólo un asunto tuyo o mío. Hay una tercera persona involucrada y quiero ser pareja con todos. En cuanto sepa el resultado, se los haré saber...

— Entiendo. Creo que eso es lo más sensato. Esperaré por tu llamada. Y sabes... Si aun así, el bebé termina no siendo mío... Me gustaría, claro, si tú quieres... Qué sigamos siendo amigos...

— Eriol, claro. Siempre seremos amigos. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no podría alejarte de mi vida...

— ¿En serio? –preguntó curioso. Aquello había sonado como un rayito de esperanza. Eriol últimamente tenía la idea de que si el bebé resultaba suyo, quizá el y ella podrían empezar una relación sentimental, es decir, era obvio que la chica le atraía físicamente, pero ahora que la conocía más, estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ella.

— De verdad. –sonrió.

Después de cenar, Eriol llevó a la chica a su departamento. Tomoyo se quedó dormida en el auto y de vez en cuando, Eriol se permitía contemplarla unos segundos. Era hermosísima. Sobre todo cuando la luz de la luna tocaba su rostro.

Al llegar, el chico de gafas aparcó su auto frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivía la chica. Se sorprendió de ver el auto de Syaoran ahí. Seguramente estaba con Sakura, pensó.

— Tomoyo... Tomoyo... Despierta... –susurraba a la chica. — Ya llegamos.

— Eh... Me quedé dormida. Lo siento. –dijo apenada.

— No te preocupes. –sonrió.

Eriol bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de la chica para ayudarla a salir.

— Muchas gracias por traerme.

— No es ningún problema. –sonrió. — Buenas noches Tomoyo.

— Buenas noches Eriol. –devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó al chico y depósito un rápido beso en su mejilla. — Ve con cuidado.

— Sí. –dijo sorprendido por el gesto de la chica.

Tomoyo entró a su departamento y Eriol subió a su auto. Antes de partir le mando un mensaje a Syaoran.

"Estás con Sakura ¿Cierto? Ya es bastante tarde. Espero no haber interrumpido nada. Qué aprovechen la noche jaja". –bromeó.

"No seas imbécil." –contestó de inmediato. Eriol río y se marchó a casa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, los castaños habían estado platicando por horas. En algún momento se pusieron a ver videos en YouTube. Sakura quería dejar su pasado de lado y así poderse concentrar en el presente, en aquel presente dónde Syaoran era parte de su vida, y así quería que se quedará para siempre.

Por otro lado, Syaoran quería ayudar a aliviar el dolor de Sakura, y cómo le había dicho, no dejaría que volviera a sufrir de nuevo. Ahora él estaba ahí para cuidarla. Siempre lo haría.

— Saku, pequeña. Ya es bastante tarde. –dijo tomando la mano de su novia, haciendo que ésta dejará de bailar al ritmo de las canciones de Blink 182.

— Quédate. –dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué dices? –preguntó confundido.

— Quédate a dormir. No me mires así, no es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos.

— Sakura, pero lo que acabamos de hablar hace rato...

— Ya se... Dije que aún no estoy lista para... Ya sabes... Pero podemos dormir juntos, como el otro día. Además, eres alguien en quien puedo confiar. Sé que no me harás daño y dormiré tranquila a tu lado. ¿Qué dices? Ya es bastante tarde... No quiero que te pase nada camino a casa. –dijo revelando sus verdaderas intenciones. Sakura tenía miedo de que a Syaoran le sucedía algo. No quería perderlo, no ahora. Quería mantenerlo a salvo y tenerlo a su lado donde ella pudiera verlo. ¿Alguien dijo novia obsesiva? Quizá, pero después de lo que habían hablado, Sakura quería tenerlo cerca suyo y al igual que él, ella quería protegerlo.

— Vale... –dijo resignado.

— Entonces, ya que te quedarás, podemos bailar otro rato. –sonrió.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas. ¡Bailemos! –rio el ambarino.

Los castaños siguieron bailando hasta que quedaron agotados y se fueron a la cama. Durmieron abrazados, pues sentían que así estaban protegiendo a su ser amado. Menos estaban felices, pues sabían que a pesar de las adversidades del pasado, ahora se tenían mutuamente para enfrentar lo que fuera.

...

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente. Era medio día y Tomoyo ya de encontraba en el hospital de Tomoeda.

Aquel día le darían los resultados de la prueba de paternidad. Estaba nerviosa, pues del resultado de aquello, dependería el futuro de ella y si bebé.

— Señorita Daidouji. –llamó una enfermera. La chica pasó a uno de los consultorios del hospital y tomó asiento. — Le entrego este sobre. Aquí está el resultado de la prueba que se realizó la semana pasada.

— De acuerdo. Gracias.

— ¿Quiere que la deja a solas un momento para que pueda ver el resultado?

— Eh... no... Lo haré en casa. Gracias.

— De acuerdo. Cualquier duda, no dude en llamarme.

— Lo haré. Gracias de nuevo.

Tomoyo tomó un taxi a su departamento. Aquel día había pedido el día libre en el trabajo.

Durante el trayecto, no soltó aquel sobre de color azul. Lo tenía agarrado con fuerza, como si se fuera a escapar.

Pronto llegó a casa. Se sentó en el sofá y continúo mirando el sobre. Tomó aire, y comenzó a abrir el sobre.

"Hospital General de Tomoeda.

Prueba de Paternidad Prenatal.

Dra. Nakuru Shiroi.

La presente prueba realizada el día..." –comenzó a leer Tomoyo nerviosa.

"... arroja en base a la muestra de saliva presentada por el Sr. Eriol Hiragizawa, el resultado es..."

Tomoyo se quedó helada con lo que acababa de leer...

— Después de todo, el bebé siempre fue de...–suspiró.

...

Después de varias horas de estar meditando sobre el resultado de la prueba, decidió salir a comer algo, pues con los nervios del resultado se había olvidado de hacer la compra.

Tomoyo vagaba por las solitarias calles de Tomoeda. Durante el trayecto estuvo caminando sin rumbo, su menta estaba en otra parte. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a las afueras del pueblo. Vaya... ¿En qué momento había caminado tanto?

Por suerte, había varios sitios para comer. Decidió entrar en un local de hamburguesas.

Mientras esperaba su orden, sacó su móvil. Pensó en llamar a Kurogane y Eriol para decirles el resultado, pero acaso, ¿Estás cosas se tienen que decir en persona? No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con aquello.

— Tomoyo... –aquella voz sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos y al mirar a aquella persona, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

— Kurogane... –dijo sorprendida.

— Vaya... Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí...

— Lo mismo digo. –decía nerviosa.

— Bueno, trabajo cerca de aquí. A veces vengo a este lugar cuando quiero comer algo grasoso. – río nervioso. — ¿Puedo sentarme un momento?

— Claro.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Buscaba algún sitio para comer y para serte honesta, no sé cómo llegué hasta acá. –sonrió levemente.

— Quizá fue cosa del destino.

— Quizá... Sabes... hoy... Bueno... Hoy me han entregado los resultados de la prueba de paternidad... –comentaba.

— Ya veo... –suspiró expectante.

— Y bueno... Sabes... Antes que nada, quiero disculparme nuevamente por haber arruinado lo nuestro.

— Tomoyo... Eso ya no importa ahora. Lo único que debe importarte en este momento son tú y tu bebé. Sin importar el resultado. Y ya que estamos en el momento de las disculpas... Yo también te debo una. –decía apenado. — La última vez que nos vimos, me complete como un niño inmaduro al que le quitan su juguete... Lo siento mucho.

— Kuro... Dios... Tú eres el que menos debe disculparse aquí. Tú no has hecho nada malo...

— Aun así lo siento mucho... Y bien... Qué... ¿Qué dice la prueba? –pregunto nervioso.

— La prueba dijo que el padre de mi bebé es... – Tomoyo tomó aire profundamente. — Kurogane... El bebé no es tuyo. –dijo rápidamente. — Lo siento tanto... Es de Eriol. –dijo mientras una lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Kurogane suspiro profundamente. Estaba decepcionado. A pesar de todo, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el bebé que su novia de 10 años estaba cargando fuera suyo...pero no fue así. ¿Qué rayos había pasado con ellos? Habían sido tan felices y de la noche a la mañana todo cambió... Quizá su destino nunca fue permanecer juntos... Quizá su historia de amor siempre había tenido fecha de expiración. 10 años... 10 años donde ambos fueron inmensamente felices, pero algo que desconocían los había separado.

Kurogane no la culpaba. Si Tomoyo fue capaz de echar 10 años a la borda en una noche, quizá él tenía parte de la culpa. ¿Había sido mal novio? ¿Quizá no la complacía lo suficiente en la cama? No... No era nada de eso... Quizá su tiempo juntos había terminado. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá su historia de amor había terminado hace tiempo y ambos se habían aferrado a saltarlo.

Fuera lo que fuera, aquel bebé apareció, y era una clara señal de que el destino no los quería juntos...

— Muchas felicidades Tommy. –decía honestamente. — Estoy seguro que tú y tu bebé serán muy felices y tendrán una vida llena de dicha. Serás una madre asombrosa, de eso no me queda duda. Y sabes, no tengo nada que perdonarte, te lo digo en serio. Así que te pido por favor, que quites esa culpa de tus hombros. –le dedicó una tierna y sincera sonrisa. — Yo también lamento que lo nuestro no funcionará. Y sabes, quizá suene muy inmaduro de mi parte pero, creo que me sería muy difícil estar cerca de ti ahora. Aún duele demasiado... Pero sólo necesito tiempo... Y quizá algún día podamos ser amigos de nuevo y reír como cuando nos conocimos en aquel cine de Tokio, cuando yo era el encargado de la dulcería, ¿Recuerdas? –soltó una risita melancólica recordando aquellos días.

— Ese día olvide mi cartera y amablemente pagaste por mis cosas. –sonrió con tristeza. — De verdad quiero que sigamos siendo amigos... Quiero saber de ti, como te va en la vida. Quiero que sigamos en contacto... Pero entiendo si quieres alejarte un rato...

— Aunque ya no esté cerca o no hablemos tanto... Te lo digo muy enserio; el día que necesites algo, llámame y ahí estaré para ti. Eso nunca va a cambiar.

— Gracias Kuro. Tú también hazlo. Sé que te fallé, pero prometo que cuando me necesites, aparte de ahora siempre, siempre estaré para ti.

Ambos se sonrieron, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Kurogane salió por la puerta de aquel local de hamburguesas.

Ahí iban 10 años de su vida, pero ahora era tiempo de dar vuelta a la página. En un par de meses, tendría en sus brazos al pequeño ser que ahora mismo crecía en su vientre y con él, también se acercaba la hora de contarle a su madre sobre su separación de Kurogane y su embarazo con otro hombre... Y claro, decirle a Eriol que será padre…

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Esta semana llegaron nuevos lectores, bienvenidos! Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y sobre todo a los que me dejan sus comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos y me encanta leerlos a ustedes también!**_

 _ **Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos muy pronto y espero con ansias sus comentarios sobre el capítulo! Por cierto, veo que muchos mencionan a Rika, ¿Acaso quieren que regrese? jaja, Bueno, yo sé la respuesta a eso, pero me temo que ustedes tendrán que esperar para saber si regresa o no xD.**_

 _ **Saludos! :D**_


	17. Consecuencias

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 17 "Consecuencias"**

… **.**

Aquella noche, Tomoyo regresó a casa. Sentía un hueco en el pecho. Aún tenía demasiado fresca la imagen de Kurogane saliendo por aquel local de hamburguesas hace apenas un par de horas.

¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto su vida?

Hace apenas dos meses atrás estaba todo en orden. Tenía un hombre maravilloso a su lado, con el que creyó que pasaría el resto de sus días. Y por un simple desliz, todo se había ido a la mierda... Es decir, a estas alturas no se arrepentía de tener a su bebé, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en cómo sus planes de vida habían cambiado tan repentinamente.

— Si tan sólo no hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta... –susurró para sí misma mientras entraba a su solitario departamento.

Tomoyo fue directo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Miró a su lado y suspiró. El otro extremo de la cama estaba vacío, solitario. Se quedó mirando un rato aquel sitio, como si esperara a que alguien se recostará a su lado...No, no cualquiera... Cómo si esperará que Kurogane se recostará a su lado en cualquier momento... Pero simplemente, eso no iba a pasar más...

— Soy una idiota... –suspiró.

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo demonios paso? ¿Cómo tiró por la borda los mejores 10 años de su vida? Pensaba una y otra vez...

Aquella noche Tomoyo estaba ebria, y no podía negar que Eriol era un chico demasiado atractivo, pero, ¿Eso fue suficiente para destruir su relación? No... Ahí había algo más pero, ¿Qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Kurogane siempre fue un chico serio y reservado. Pero sólo con ella mostraba su lado más vulnerable, más tierno, cariñoso y amoroso.

Eso la hacía muy feliz, nunca había conocido a un chico tan fascinante como él, y claro, era demasiado atractivo también.

Tomoyo sonrió al recordar a su amado.

Ambos siempre tuvieron sus metas y sueños bastantes claros. Por un lado, Kurogane quería entrar en el corporativo de los cines más importantes de todo Japón. Mientras que ella, soñaba y luchaba cada día por entrar en una producción cinematográfica.

Los sueños y metas de ambos, los mantenían bastante ocupados. Cada uno esforzándose por conseguirlos.

Sus horarios de trabajo solían ser muy irregulares. Se veían un poco por las mañanas, y en las noches platicaban un poco mientras cenaban. Y a la hora de ir a la cama, platicaban otro poco, aunque casi siempre alguno de los dos se quedaba dormido por el cansancio.

El único día que coincidían eran los domingos, donde aprovechaban para hacer los quehaceres de la casa y algún otro pendiente que tuvieran. También aprovechaban para pasar tiempo con sus familias y amigos.

De vez en cuando durante la semana, intentaban mantener la flama de la relación encendida, y ambos cedían para desvelarse un poco para dar paso a los besos y caricias. Ninguno de los dos podía quejarse, pues ambos lo disfrutaban bastante. Se amaban demasiado, sin embargo, la monotonía de sus días y las ocupaciones de ambos comenzaban a oxidar su relación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada nunca, aunque ambos lo pensaban y sentían...

Quizá el amor no fue suficiente para mantenerlos juntos...

Kurogane había cumplido su sueño hace poco, ella aún luchaba por el suyo...

Tomoyo soltó una risita melancólica e irónica. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sus sueños y metas nunca iban en la misma dirección. Cada quien iba a su ritmo, con sus miradas fijas en sus respectivas metas, donde la línea final no era la misma para ninguno.

— Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo... –se dijo a sí misma. — Tarde o temprano nos separaríamos... –suspiró dejando libre una pequeña lágrima que recorrió su mejilla hasta rozar con la almohada.

La chica siguió pensando un buen rato. Aún amaba a Kurogane, eso no lo podía evitar. Fue su compañero de vida por toda una década. Pero era momento de pasar página, ya que al parecer el destino no los quería juntos en ese momento... Quizá cuando ambos hayan alcanzado sus sueños, sólo quizá, en algún momento, el destino volvería a juntarlos...

Pero, había un inconveniente... Había un bebé en camino... Un bebé de otro hombre. Del hombre con el que ella había destrozado su relación... Incluso aunque el destino volviera a poner a Kurogane en su camino, dudaba mucho que el chico aceptara a su bebé y a ella, porque ahora, Tomoyo no estaba sola, pues ahora venía en "paquete" junto a su hijo. Y claro... El "paquete", también incluía a Eriol como el legítimo padre...

¿Cómo podría aceptar Kurogane esa situación?

No... Lo mejor era dejarlo ir... Él merecía algo mucho mejor. Era un buen hombre, Tomoyo no dudaba en que él encontraría su reemplazo muy pronto... Quizá eso era lo correcto. Lo mejor para ambos... Lo mejor para él...

— Adiós... Kuro... –salieron un par de lágrimas más hasta que la chica se quedó dormida.

...

Por la mañana, Sakura se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. Esta vez no soñó con su terrorífico pasado, no. Esta vez había tenido un bonito sueño, y es que la ojiverde había soñado con cierto doctor...

Su bonita sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos color ámbar. Su cabello castaño y despeinado moviéndose al compás del viento... Era una vista muy bella.

El molesto sonido del móvil la despertó. Maldijo un poco por la interrupción de su bonito sueño. Pero en cuanto escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea, olvidó su enojo por completo.

Hablando del rey de Roma...

— Buenos días pequeña. –saludó alegremente el doctor Li.

— ¡Syaoran! buenos días. –dijo feliz. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien... Aunque estoy un poco cansado. Tuve que llegar a las 6:30 al hospital... Muero de sueño. No puedo esperar la hora para regresar a casa y dormir un poco. ¡Pero el tiempo se pasa tan lento! Apenas son las 8:30 de la mañana y...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que las 8:30? – interrumpió sorprendida, y es que como era muy habitual en ella, iba tarde para el trabajo.

— ¡¿Sakura, no me digas que te quedaste dormida?!

— ¡Sí! –decía mientras se levantaba de inmediato de la cama y comenzaba su apresurada rutina mañanera para llegar a tiempo. — ¡Todo es tu culpa! –decía mientras se sacaba la pijama para entrar en la ducha.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó confundido.

— Si tan sólo no hubiera soñad... –la chica detuvo sus palabras al percatarse de que le iba a confesar que por estar soñando con su lindo rostro llegaría tarde al trabajo. Seguro que se burlaría de ella por semanas.

— Sakura, ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó al no escuchar más la voz de su chica.

— Eh... Si. ¡Ya me tengo que ir! Entraré a la ducha. –dijo rápidamente.

— De acuerdo. ¡Y date prisa! Hablamos más tarde.

Sakura colgó y entró de inmediato a la ducha. Aunque ahora ella era la gerente del cine, quería poner el buen ejemplo a los empleados, no quería aprovecharse de su puesto y llegar tarde. Así que se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al trabajo puntual... Al final logró su cometido llegando tan sólo cinco minutos tarde.

...

Eran tan solo las 12 del mediodía y Eriol ya había recibido a tres pacientes. Estaba agotado. Y el que diga que el trabajo de un psicólogo es sencillo, no tiene idea de lo que es estar escuchando los problemas de las personas, una tras otra...

Además, no es como si él no tuviera los suyos propios, y en su mente había una preocupación en especial.

Y es que era martes, y se suponía que el día de ayer Tomoyo recibiría los resultados de la prueba de paternidad, pero ella no se había comunicado aún con él. ¿Eso significa que la prueba había salido negativa? ¿El bebé no era suyo?

Es decir, uno podría pensar que se sentiría aliviado, pero a decir verdad, muy dentro de él, ya se había ilusionado con aquel bebé, incluso algún día formar una familia con Tomoyo... De acuerdo, su mente ya estaba delirando.

Quería llamar a la chica, pero no quería presionarla o incomodarla... Pero ¡Rayos!, también él tenía derecho de saber el resultado... Pero lo mejor era ser paciente y esperar a que ella tomará la iniciativa ¿cierto?

La noche apareció rápidamente. El Psicólogo aún no recibía noticias de la chica.

Eriol estaba a unas calles de llegar a su casa. Escuchaba al grupo ABBA mientras conducía, aunque no es que estuviera prestando mucha atención a la música, pues su mente divagaba entre llamar a Tomoyo o esperar que ella lo hiciera.

Unos minutos después, aparcó el auto frente a su departamento. Apagó la música y bajo del automóvil. Al mirar la puerta de su casa se llevó una gran sorpresa. Pues como si la hubiera invocado, ahí estaba Tomoyo mirándolo fijamente.

La chica llevaba unos jeans negros, una blusa del color de su cabello y un abrigo negro. Su cuello era cubierto por una bonita bufanda blanca.

"Que linda..." Pensó Eriol al verla.

— Tomoyo... Hola... — saludó sorprendido.

— Hola Eriol... Disculpa por venir a tu casa sin avisar.

— No te preocupes por eso, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? Seguramente llevas mucho tiempo esperando, lo siento.

— No te disculpes, no es nada. Además, sólo llevo 15 minutos esperándote. –sonrió.

— Bueno, aun así es bastante tiempo y hace frío. Ven pasa por favor. –dijo mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y dejaba pasar a la chica.

Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento en el sofá.

— Así que eres uno de esos locos fanáticos de la música de ABBA... –comentó divertida la chica rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había creado.

— ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó confundido.

— Venías con la música a todo volumen. –reía. — Pude distinguir "Mamma Mia" desde tu auto. –rio.

— Oh vaya... Qué pena... –comentó apenado y soltando una pequeña risita. Tomoyo volvió a reír.

— Eriol... Quiero darte algo. –Tomoyo sacó una pequeña caja de unos 20cm de su bolso. Era de color café. El chico la tomó confundido.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ábrela y lo sabrás...

Eriol abrió con cautela aquella cajita. De su interior sacó lo que parecía ser tela. Cuando lo terminó de sacar por completo, se dio cuenta de lo que era.

En aquella caja, se encontraba una pequeña prenda de color azul claro de bebé, dónde tenía impresa la frase, _"Hola Papá. No puedo esperar para conocerte_ ".

Eriol se quedó mudo sin despegar sus ojos de la ropita de bebé que tenía en sus manos.

— E... Esto significa que...

— La prueba dio positivo. Vas a ser papá. –comentó Tomoyo expectante de la reacción del chico.

Eriol estaba en estado de shock. Así que después de todo si era suyo aquel bebé que estaba creciendo en el vientre de la chica.

El psicólogo se sorprendió a si mismo al secarse unas pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron su mejilla.

— Gracias... –dijo mirando a la chica. — Gracias por esto... –seguido de eso, le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió de inmediato. — Sabes... –comentó separándose. — Lo lamento mucho... Aunque no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace está noticia, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable... Es decir, en realidad fue mi culpa que terminarás tu relación con aquel chico... Y ahora estás esperando un bebé del chico que arruinó tu vida y...

— No digas eso Eriol... –reprendió gentilmente. — Todo esto también es culpa mía. Es decir, un bebé no se crea entre una sola persona. Fue cosa de dos. Y yo también tengo tanta culpa como tú... Y por favor no te culpes por haber creado a este bebé conmigo. Sí, quizá no fueron las circunstancias adecuadas, pero ya está hecho. Y para serte honesta, no me imagino ahora mi vida sin este ser en mi vientre... Así que por favor, no te culpes nunca de esto... Y no, no arruinaste mi vida. ¿Cómo puede un bebé arruinar algo? –sonrió la chica.

Eriol sonrió. — Vas a ser una grandiosa madre...

— Y tú un maravilloso padre. Verás que seremos un gran equipo.

— Sí. Juntos sacaremos a este bebé adelante. –sonrieron juntos mientras miraban aquella prenda de bebé que el chico aún tenía en sus manos.

Bien, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, pero no estaban solos, pues se tenían mutuamente. Estaban juntos en esto.

Después de estar un buen rato platicando sobre lo que se venía en sus vidas, Eriol gentilmente llevó a la futura madre a su casa. Se despidieron con otro fuerte abrazo y el chico regresó a casa mientras encendía la música de su auto.

Nuevamente sonó "Mamma Mia".

Definitivamente, a partir de ahora, recordaría a su futuro hijo cuando escuchara aquella movida canción. Eriol se fue sonriendo todo el camino.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol se encontró con Syaoran en los pasillos del hospital.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó el doctor Li al ver tan contento a su amigo.

— No sé de qué hablas... Oye, quería pedirte algo. –cambió de tema inmediatamente. — ¿Estás libre está noche?

— Pues, a decir verdad, tengo planes con Sakura... –comentó.

— Ya veo... Y, ¿Te importaría cambiar tus planes un poco?

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Pretendes que le cancele a Sakura? Porque eso no pasará...

— No es eso... Los invito a ti y a Sakura a cenar a mí departamento está noche... ¿Qué dices?

— Eh... Y... ¿Cómo por qué o qué?... —preguntó extrañado de la invitación de su amigo.

— Anda... Di que sí. –suplicó sonriente.

— Eh... Bueno... Claro, no tengo problema... Pero debo consultarlo con Sakura primero.

— De acuerdo, coméntale y me avisas que te dice. ¿Vale? –decía aún con esa enorme sonrisa que tenía confundido a Syaoran.

— Ehm... De acuerdo... Más tarde te aviso...

— Genial.

Un poco más tarde, Syaoran llamó a su novia.

— ¡Hola Syaoran! –saludó alegre la ojiverde.

— Hola pequeña... Oye... Sobre esta noche... –comentaba cauteloso, y es que bien sabía que no era fácil cambiarle los planes a una chica.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podremos vernos? –en su voz se notaba un deje de tristeza.

— No es eso. –dijo de inmediato. — Es sólo que Eriol nos invitó a ti y a mí a cenar a su departamento está noche... No me preguntes por qué, no me dijo. Pero se veía muy animado.

— Ya veo... Es un poco extraño la verdad... Pero por mi está bien. ¿Qué piensas?

— ¿De verdad? ¿No tienes problema con cambiar nuestros planes? –preguntó sorprendido. Vaya... Definitivamente Sakura no era como otras chicas con las que había salido antes, que seguramente ya le hubieran hecho un escándalo por el cambio de planes tan repentino.

— No, ninguno. Hasta suena divertido la verdad. –rio.

— Entonces le avisaré a Eriol que sí vamos a ir.

— De acuerdo Syao. Te veo esta noche entonces.

— Sí. Pasó por ti como habíamos quedado.

— Vale. Te amo.

— Te amo Sakura. –se despidió el doctor Li. Ambos terminaron la llamada con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos se hacían muy felices.

...

Esa noche, como habían quedado, Syaoran pasó por Sakura a su trabajo para ir a casa de Eriol.

— Hola Syao. –saludó la ojiverde a su novio que como siempre, había salido del auto para abrirle la puerta.

— Hola pequeña. –sonrió el doctor depositando un tierno beso en los labios de Sakura. — Te ves hermosa. –comentó mirando a la bella chica frente a él. Sakura llevaba el cabello levemente ondulado, jeans negros, un bonito suéter blanco y un abrigo rojo.

— Gracias. –dijo levemente sonrojada. — Tú también estás muy guapo. –regresó el cumplido. Syaoran sonrió.

— Gracias pequeña. Sabes... Tú siempre te vez muy bella en realidad. Incluso recién levantada. –le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas que derretían a la chica.

— ¿De verdad? –dijo divertida. — Yo creo que me veo bastante mal por las mañanas. –rio.

— Para nada. Te ves hermosa. Lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos. –sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? –dijo Sakura acercándose al doctor.

— Mmmm... –fingió pensar su respuesta. — No sé... Quizá sea porque te amo... –dijo tiernamente. — Te amo Sakura. –dijo tomando el rostro de la ojiverde con una de sus manos.

— Te amo Syaoran. –Sakura tomó la mano que el chico tenía sobre su rostro. Era tan cálida y suave.

Ambos unieron sus labios como tantas veces lo habían hecho. Se amaban, de eso no había duda. Sakura se permitió profundizar un poco el beso con su lengua, explorando la del doctor Li.

Syaoran se sorprendió un poco, pero de inmediato igualó el ritmo de su novia.

Sakura posó sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico y a su vez, Syaoran la tomó por la cadera, acercándola más a él si era posible.

En algún momento, el doctor quedó recargado en su auto. Algunas personas pasaban y miraban a la pareja. Los más viejos los miraban mal, mientras que los más jóvenes reían y hacían bromas entre ellos. Otros simplemente los ignoraban.

No era común en ellos dar ese tipo de "espectáculos" en público, pero simplemente aquel día necesitaban sentirse cerca. Necesitaban sentir la compañía del otro.

— Creo que... Ya... Debemos... Irnos... –comentaba Sakura entre besos.

— ¿Si?... Yo no... Quiero... Irme aún... –respondió Syaoran sin parar de besar a su chica.

— Eriol nos... espera... –rio la ojiverde aun besando a su novio.

— De acuerdo... –dijo separándose levemente. — Vamos. –Syaoran tomó el rostro de Sakura con ambas manos y la beso nuevamente. Fue leve, pero lleno de pasión y amor. Sakura se sonrojó en cuanto sintió la lengua del chico rosando la suya. Syaoran se separó y sonrió al ver la cara roja de su novia. — ¿Nos vamos Sakura? –rio.

— Eh... Si... vamos. –dijo un poco aturdida por el semejante beso que acababa de recibir.

Ambos subieron al auto y comenzaron su camino, no sin antes poner música como ya era costumbre en ellos. Esta vez sonaría la banda Simple Plan en el auto del doctor, mientras la pareja cantaba a todo pulmón, riéndose el uno del otro, ya que no eran los mejores cantantes del mundo.

Un poco más tarde, llegaron al departamento de Eriol. Bajaron del auto, caminaron hacia la puerta y tocaron el timbre. De inmediato, Eriol los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenas noches. –saludó el psicólogo. — Gracias a los dos por venir. Adelante, pasen.

— Buenas noches. –saludó la pareja.

Al entrar, ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Tomoyo que estaba sentada en el sofá.

— ¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo Sakura. — No esperaba verte aquí.

— Hola Tomoyo. –saludó el doctor Li. — Vaya que si fue una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

— Espero que por lo menos haya sido una buena sorpresa. –bromeó la futura madre.

— Por supuesto. –sonrió Syaoran.

— Bien, ¿Gustan tomar algo? –decía Eriol. — Tengo vino, whisky y cerveza. O si lo prefieren también tengo sodas de naranja y limón.

— Para mí una soda de naranja por favor. –pidió Syaoran.

— Si no hay problema, quisiera un poco de vino por favor. –pedía apenada la ojiverde.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar de borracha? –bromeó Syaoran ganándose una mala mirada de su novia.

— No le hagas caso Sakura. –rio Eriol. — Sólo está celoso de que tu si puedes beber alcohol y él no porque debe manejar. –comentaba divertido. — Beberé contigo. –sonrió y todos rieron.

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a platicar mientras bebían. Por un lado, Eriol y Sakura compartían una botella de vino tinto mientras que Tomoyo y Syaoran, bebían una soda de limón y naranja respectivamente.

Eriol había pedido comida a domicilio. Un poco de pollo frito, ensalada, puré de patatas y un poco de pasta.

Todos comenzaron a comer con ganas, pues después de un largo día de trabajo, los cuatro morían de hambre, sobre todo la futura madre que ahora comía por dos.

— Y bien... ¿Ya nos vas a decir para que nos invitaste? –cuestionó Syaoran mientras tomaba otra pieza pollo frito. Eriol se puso un poco nervioso, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Tomoyo, ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Los nervios del chico se disiparon por completo.

— Bueno verán... –comenzaba a decir Eriol. — Tengo algo importante que decirles... Es algo realmente importante y bueno... Quería compartirlo con ustedes... A decir verdad, Tomoyo y yo queríamos decírselos cuanto antes.

— ¿Tomoyo y tú...? –preguntó Sakura en un suspiro. No le gustaba para nada hacia donde se dirigía está conversación. Y es que la ojiverde ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que a continuación les dirían, y para ser honestos... La idea no le agradaba del todo.

— Sí, Eriol y yo. –se unía Tomoyo a la conversación. Syaoran solo miraba a los tres confundido mientras seguía comiéndose aquella pieza de pollo frito. — Bien, como sabrán... Hace poco me realice la prueba de paternidad y el lunes me dieron los resultados... –comentaba sin prisas.

— Y bueno... La prueba dio positivo... –decía Eriol. — Voy a ser padre... –soltó por fin sonriendo lo más grande que había sonreído en su vida. Syaoran abrió los ojos muy grandes y dejó su comida a un lado para levantarse e ir a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Wow! –Syaoran estaba muy emocionado. Se sentía muy feliz por su amigo, que aunque no fueran las condiciones adecuadas, sabía muy bien que aquella noticia le hacía mucha ilusión al psicólogo. — Eso es increíble, ¡Muchas felicidades chicos! –decía honestamente. — Saben qué cualquier cosa que necesiten, cuenten conmigo por favor. Los apoyaré en lo que pueda. –sonreía.

— Muchas gracias. –dijeron los futuros padres.

Sakura solo miraba la escena en silencio.

— ¿No me vas a felicitar Sakura? –preguntaba Eriol emocionado.

— Eh... Claro. –fingió una sonrisa y abrazo al futuro padre. — Muchas felicidades.

Tomoyo conocía perfectamente a su amiga, y sabía que aquella felicitación no había sido genuina. Seguramente aquello tenía que ver con Kurogane... Claro, era de esperarse, pues Sakura era tan amiga de su ex novio como de ella. Obviamente no le había hecho gracia a Sakura que el bebé fuera de otro. Pero no era momento de decir algo, no quería amargar el momento, sobre todo para Eriol y Syaoran que se veían muy emocionados. Ya tendrían oportunidad de charlar y aclarar las cosas.

— Felicidades Tomoyo... –se acercó Sakura para darle un abrazo a su amiga. Aunque aquel abrazo fue bastante insípido para ser honestos. Tomoyo lo notó, pero siguió la corriente.

— Muchas gracias amiga... –fingió una sonrisa al igual que su amiga.

— Supongo que tú madre ha de estar muy feliz por la noticia ¿No es así? –preguntó Sakura sarcásticamente. Aunque la única que notó el sarcasmo fue Tomoyo.

— En realidad, aún no lo sabe. –Tomoyo comenzó a sentirse levemente molesta, sin embargo, continuó manteniendo la calma.

— Vaya... Entonces seguro que se llevará una gran sorpresa... – dijo Sakura con ironía. Eriol y Syaoran las miraban sin enterarse que las chicas estaban teniendo una especie de "riña" entre ellas. Para ellos era una plática normal de chicas.

— Seguramente. –se limitó a decir. Tomoyo se sentía demasiado molesta en ese momento. Pero sabía perfectamente que si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, podría decir algo que lamentaría después. Sakura soltó una pequeña y casi imperceptible risita burlona, que nuevamente sólo notó Tomoyo.

Los cuatro volvieron a sentarse y continuaron con sus alimentos mientras Syaoran y Eriol hablaban sobre su futuro bebé y lo que harían con él. Los chicos estaban de acuerdo en que ambos querían un niño para poder jugar y enseñarle "cosas de hombres". Tomoyo se unía a la conversación de vez en cuando y reía con ellos.

Sakura seguía comiendo y bebiendo de su copa de vino sin mucho interés en la conversación. Estaba molesta e incómoda con la situación. Los chicos estaban tan emocionados que no notaban la mala actitud que tenía Sakura.

De vez en cuando le preguntaban algo y ella respondía y sonreía fingidamente. Tomoyo lo notaba pero no decía nada al respecto.

— Bueno chicos, ya es bastante tarde... –comentaba Syaoran levantándose de su asiento. —...y creo que mañana todos tenemos que levantarnos temprano para trabajar.

— Es verdad. Ya es bastante tarde. –comentaba Eriol mirando su reloj. — Discúlpeme por haberlos invitado a cenar entre semana. Pero ya no podía esperar más para darles la noticia. –sonrió de nuevo.

— Discúlpenos a los dos. Fue idea de ambos. –comentó Tomoyo.

— No se disculpen. De verdad, estoy muy feliz por ambos. –decía Syaoran honestamente. —Bueno, tenemos que irnos. ¿Te llevó a casa Tomoyo?

— Eh... No te molestes. Pediré un taxi. –decía la futura madre.

— ¿Por qué? Qué te lleve Syaoran. –insistió Eriol. — De todas formas vas para allá ¿No es así Syaoran? Llevaras a Sakura a casa.

— Así es, como dice Eriol, de todos modos voy para allá. –sonrió el doctor Li.

Tomoyo miró incómoda a Sakura, sabía que ninguna estaba del mejor de los ánimos con la otra.

— Anda. Toma tus cosas. –decía Sakura casi sin mirarla. — Syaoran nos llevará.

— De acuerdo... –suspiró.

Los tres se despidieron de Eriol y posteriormente subieron al auto del doctor. Tomoyo iba en los asientos traseros mientras que Sakura y Syaoran iban en los asientos de enfrente.

Instintivamente Syaoran puso música a un volumen moderado.

— Vaya... No puedo creer que Eriol y tú vayan a tener un bebé. –comentaba el chico aún emocionado.

— Si, ha sido una sorpresa para todos. –comentaba Tomoyo educadamente.

— Lo sé, aún no me lo creo. –sonrió el doctor. Syaoran notó que Sakura solo miraba por la ventana sin decir nada. — ¿Qué pasa pequeña? –preguntó tiernamente.

— Nada. Sólo estoy cansada. –comentó sin quitar su vista de la ventana. Syaoran no dijo nada más y subió un poco más la música para intentar callar el silencio incómodo que se estaba creando en el auto. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? No lo entendía, estaba confundido.

El camino se hizo eterno para los tres, sobre todo para el chico que no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero definitivamente el ambiente entre esas dos no era normal. ¿Se habrán peleado por algo? ¿O quizá él había dicho algo indebido? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas las mujeres? Pensaba.

— Gracias por traerme. –agradeció Tomoyo educadamente bajando del auto en cuanto llegaron al complejo de apartamentos.

— No hay de qué. –comentó el chico amablemente.

— Bueno, muero de sueño. Mejor me voy a la cama. Buenas noches a los dos. –decía Tomoyo.

— Buenas noches. –dijo la pareja al unísono. Aunque Sakura sin muchos ánimos. En cuestión de segundos, Tomoyo desaparecido de la vista.

— Yo también me voy. Buenas noches Syaoran. –dijo Sakura sin más y emprendió su camino hacia su departamento.

— Espera. –Syaoran detuvo su paso tomándola por el brazo gentilmente. — ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? –decía intentando calmar el evidente mal humor de su novia.

— Buenas noches Syaoran. –Sakura se acercó sin muchos ánimos al chico y le dio un insípido beso en los labios.

— Hey... ¿Qué pasa pequeña? –preguntó por fin preocupado mientras miraba los ojos de la chica, intentando descifrar el porqué de su enfado.

— Nada. Ya te dije que sólo estoy cansada. Es todo. – decía tratando de contener su enfado sin mucho éxito.

— Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. –Sakura suspiró cansada. Lo que menos necesitaba era un sermón ahora mismo. — ¿Hice o dije algo que te molestara? –preguntaba tiernamente.

Sakura soltó una risa burlona. Ya no podía contener más su enfado.

— Si Syaoran. –explotó por fin. — Hiciste y dijiste muchas cosas que me molestaron. Tú y todos. –decía molesta. Syaoran intentaba entender de qué rayos hablaba. — Estoy molesta y harta de esta situación.

— Saku... ¿De qué hablas? –el doctor no entendía nada.

— ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Qué todo esto fue tu culpa.

— ¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? ¿Qué fue mi culpa? Sakura... perdóname cariño, pero no sé de qué rayos hablas. –Syaoran comenzaba a irritarse un poco.

— Todo esto... Que la relación de mis amigos terminara, que Tomoyo acabará acostándose con el imbécil de tu amigo, que se quedara embarazada de él. ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

— Sakura... ¿Qué demonios...? Discúlpame, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? –decía molesto pero aún intentaba mantener la calma.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? Tú nos invitaste a esa maldita fiesta. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Si no nos hubieras invitado nada de esto hubiera pasado!

— ¡Hey! –la regañó subiendo levemente la voz. — Eso no es justo Sakura. No puedes culparme por eso. Entiendo que estés molesta por lo de tus amigos, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así y...

— Tú no entiendes nada Syaoran. Y todavía te pones a felicitarlos como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo, y pareciera que esto te hace mucha ilusión ya que no podías ocultar tu felicidad y...

— ¡Pues claro que estoy feliz! –subió por fin la voz. — Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero Eriol es mi mejor amigo, y esto es una buena noticia para nosotros. Y lamento mucho no compartir la misma opinión que tú, pero no puedes venir aquí y echarme la culpa de todo lo que pasó. Si, de verdad siento lo de tus amigos, pero no fue mi culpa. Sí, yo las invité a la fiesta, pero yo no obligue a Tomoyo y a Eriol a tener sexo. –decía más molesto de lo que alguna vez Sakura lo había visto. — Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Y para ser honestos, tampoco es asunto tuyo. Esto es asunto de Tomoyo y Eriol. De ellos nada más. Y si fueras una buena amiga te alegrarías por Tomoyo. Deberías apoyarla. ¡Deja de ser egoísta por una vez! Deja de ser una niñita mimada. No todo tiene que ver contigo, no eres el centro del universo. –decía muy molesto. Estaba consciente que estaba hablando de más, pero la ira no lo dejaba contener sus palabras.

Sakura estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero logró contenerlas. Pues eran más lágrimas de rabia que de tristeza.

— ¿Ya terminaste? –dijo molesta. Syaoran solo la miró enfadado. — Bien, si ya terminaste de gritarme, ya te puedes largar por donde viniste. –en ese momento Syaoran pareció recapacitar, si bien no es que Sakura tuviera razón, sabía perfectamente que le había gritado y no le había dicho cosas muy bonitas a la chica.

— Sakura... yo...

— Lárgate. –decía sería mientras le regalaba una mala mirada. Sakura nunca lo había mirado así, no de esa forma que casi pareciera que lo odiara de verdad.

— Lo siento... No debí hablarte así... Perdóname, yo...

— Lárgate. –repitió como antes. Y dicho esto ella se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su departamento azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

Syaoran se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Ahora habían cambiado los besos por las discusiones? Al parecer sí. Subió a su auto resignado, lo mejor sería dejar que Sakura se tranquilizara. Ya hablarían después con calma.

Puso su auto en marcha y se dirigió a su casa.

Sakura fue directo a su cama. Estaba molesta. Dejó salir sus lágrimas al fin. Estaba consciente de que quizá Syaoran tenía razón y estaba siendo egoísta, estaba haciendo berrinche como cuando a un niño le quitan su juguete. Pero en verdad, aquella situación no le gustaba. Tomoyo y Kurogane significaban tanto para ella. Eran como la familia que nunca tuvo y que siempre quiso tener, y el hecho de que estuvieran separados, hacía que su pequeño mundo de felicidad se viniera abajo. Además, la forma en la que le habló Syaoran... ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida?

Era obvio que todavía era una niñita inmadura de 21 años... Y Syaoran, ya era todo un joven de 27, era más maduro y podía manejar estas situaciones mejor.

¿Qué rayos veía en ella? Pensaba Sakura. Siguió pensando y pensando sobre lo sucedido hasta que se quedó dormida.

Un poco más tarde, la despertó una llamada.

— ¿Si? –contestó soñolienta.

— Sakura, soy Eriol. –decía el chico de gafas rápidamente al otro lado de la línea. — Es Syaoran...

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Primero que nada, quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que se sumaron ésta semana, ¡Bienvenidos!_**

 ** _Y como siempre, también agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. De verdad se los agradezco mucho, me llenan de ánimos para seguir escribiendo!_**

 **Y bueno, también estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que por lo menos tengan un capítulo cada semana, de verdad me gustaría subirles más pero el tiempo no me da para escribir tanto jaja.**

 _ **En fin, ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia?, espero con ansias sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Saludos! :D**_


	18. Enmendación

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 18 "Enmendación"**

 **...**

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana cuando Sakura entró corriendo por los pasillos del hospital de Tomoeda.

Eriol la había llamado para avisarle que Syaoran llegó de emergencia al hospital debido a un accidente automovilístico.

— Sakura, llegaste... –se acercó Eriol a la ojiverde en cuanto la vio entrar.

— Eriol... ¿Y Syaoran? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –decía rápidamente.

— No lo sé. En cuanto me avisaron vine para acá. Sólo me dijeron que tuvo un accidente en su auto. Pero no me han dicho más. –se notaba la preocupación en la voz del psicólogo. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma. Es decir, quizá todo esto había sido su culpa, y si algo le llegaba a pasar a Syaoran, ella no sabría que hacer... Además, las últimas palabras que le dijo fueron " _lárgate_ "... Dios... ¡Dios! Qué Syaoran esté bien por favor... Pensaba la chica.

Las horas pasaron y no había noticias de Syaoran. Sakura y Eriol estaban cada vez más preocupados. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto los médicos?

— Dr. Hiragizawa. –llamó el médico que atendía a Syaoran.

— Doctor, ¿Cómo está Syaoran?, ¿Esta bien? –preguntó de inmediato el chico de gafas.

— Si. Afortunadamente no fue muy grave la situación. El doctor Li tiene una costilla rota y un esguince en el cuello. En un par de semanas estará como nuevo.

Sakura y Eriol suspiraron aliviados. Es decir, Syaoran estaba lastimado, pero no había sido nada de gravedad.

— ¿Podemos verlo? –preguntó Sakura.

— Claro. Pero Li aún se encuentra dormido por los sedantes. –comentaba el médico. Pero sí, pueden pasar a verlo.

Ambos se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación del ambarino. Lo primero que vieron fue a Syaoran recostado, con el tórax vendado y un feo collarín cubriendo su cuello. Algunos pequeños golpes cubrían su rostro y sus brazos.

Sakura se quedó de piedra. Nunca se imaginó ver a su querido Syaoran en esa situación. Se veía tan inofensivo postrado en esa cama.

Eriol también estaba muy preocupado al ver a su amigo en ese estado, sin embargo notó que la chica estaba a punto del llanto y mantuvo la calma.

— Dios... No puedo creer lo que pasó. –comentaba Eriol en voz baja. — Y pensar que hace un par de horas estábamos celebrando a nuestro bebé. –decía. — Y ahora esto... –suspiró. A Sakura volvió a recorrerla ese horrible sentimiento de culpa. Syaoran tenía razón. Había sido una egoísta e inmadura.

— Eriol... –dijo la chica. — Tú... ¿Tú querías que ese bebé fuera tuyo? –preguntó sin más. Eriol la miró confundido. — Discúlpame... No es asunto mío. –dijo apenada. Eriol sonrió tiernamente.

— Al principio me desconcertó la noticia de que quizá sería padre... ¿pero sabes algo? ... Forme pasaban los días, me hacía más y más ilusión. –sonrió. — Además, estimo mucho a Tomoyo. En poco tiempo se ha convertido en una persona fundamental en mi vida. Bueno, es la madre de mi hijo después de todo. –volvió a sonreír.

Sakura pudo notar honestidad e incluso cariño en sus palabras. Vaya... Sí que había metido la pata en esto... Y bastante...

— Ya veo... –se limitó a decir. — Sabes Eriol... Esta noche, cuando nos dieron la noticia, a decir verdad, me desconcertó bastante. Es decir...–comentaba en voz baja para no despertar al ambarino. –... Bueno, ya sabes... El ex novio de Tomoyo es uno de mis mejores amigos... Y bueno...

— Supongo que ha de ser bastante difícil está situación para ti. –comentó amablemente. — Lamento mucho haberte puesto entre la espada y la pared. Sabes, sé que no es una excusa válida, pero aquella noche estaba ebrio. Te juro que de estar más consiente y saber que Tomoyo tenía novio, jamás me hubiera interpuesto. Y claro, no está de más mencionar, que tampoco obligaría a Tomoyo ni a ninguna chica a hacer algo que no quisiera.

— Eriol, tú no me debes ninguna explicación. –decía apenada. — Creo que últimamente he estado pensando solo en mí, he sido egoísta y viendo por mis propios intereses. Ahora entiendo, que lo que pase entre Tomoyo y tú, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Son sus asuntos.

— En eso tienes razón, pero supongo que es normal que te preocupes e intereses tanto por tus amigos. Incluso que te involucres en cosas que quizá no te conciernen. Si te soy honesto, yo mismo lo he hecho con Syaoran. –río bajo. — A veces es un cabeza dura... Pero en fin, no te preocupes Sakura. Y gracias por preocuparte tanto por Tomoyo.

— Aun así, nuevamente, lo siento. Debo aprender a preocuparme por mis amigos de una forma más sana...

Syaoran comenzó a moverse un poco mientras abría los ojos lenta y pesadamente.

Eriol y Sakura se acercaron a la cama para verlo.

— Hey amigo... ¿Qué tal? –saludó Eriol en cuanto el doctor Li abrió los ojos.

— Hola... –saludó sonriendo para sorpresa de los presentes.

— Syaoran... –suspiró la chica apenada y con los ojos humedecidos.

— Hola pequeña... –sonrió el ambarino.

— Voy a avisarle al doctor que ya despertaste. –dijo Eriol como excusa para dejarlos solos.

— Syaoran... –volvió a decir. — Lo... Lo siento mucho... –una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

— Sakura... No te disculpes... Ambos estábamos molestos, dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir... es normal. Todos pelean algunas veces. –sonrió levemente, pues tenía un pequeño corte en su labio inferior.

— Claro que sí. Te dije cosas horrendas, y te culpe por cosas que no tienen que ver contigo. Lo lamento mucho. Además... Tú accidente...

— ¿Mi accidente? –rio levemente. — Saku... El accidente no fue culpa tuya, ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Un imbécil se pasó el alto justo cuando yo iba cruzando en el auto. No te culpes por esto. No tuvo nada que ver contigo.

—Pero Syao...

— Nada... De verdad, todo está bien. –sonrió.

— Lo siento. –volvió a disculparse.

— Yo también lo siento mucho. Te alce la voz, y eso no estuvo bien.

— Me lo merecía. Tenías razón. Soy una tonta, inmadura y egoísta... No te merezco...

— Pequeña...

— Es verdad... Mereces a una mejor persona que yo. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada bueno... Sólo te he traído problemas Syaoran... Es por eso... Es por eso que... creo que es mejor que nos separemos... –dijo con los ojos llorosos. Syaoran estiró su brazo y tomó la mano de Sakura.

— No seas boba. –dijo tiernamente. — En este mundo no hay nada mejor para mí que Sakura Kinomoto. –sonrió. — ¿Problemas? Ninguno... Yo solo recuerdo momentos felices. Y me ofreces mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y sí, quizá seas un poco egoísta, un poco inmadura también. –sonreía divertido. — Pero así te quiero. Amo tus virtudes y tus defectos, y siempre lo haré. Te amo Sakura, nunca olvides eso.

— Syaoran, yo también te amo mucho, pero...

— Pero nada. No hay nada más que decir. Sólo quédate a mi lado ¿vale?

— Vale. –suspiró la chica y le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Sakura se acercó lentamente y depósito un pequeño beso en los labios de su chico. Syaoran se quejó un poco por el pequeño corte en su labio. — Lo siento. –se disculpó apenada.

— No te preocupes, ya sabes lo que dicen: "si no duele, no sirve". –rio.

— ¿Pero quién dice eso? –rio la chica.

...

Por la noche, Tomoyo fue al hospital a visitar al ambarino después del trabajo. Se encontró a Eriol comprando unas galletas de una máquina expendedora.

— Hola. –saludó la futura madre.

— Buenas noches Tomoyo. –saludó Eriol feliz de ver a la chica ahí. — No te esperaba por aquí. Me hubieras avisado que venías y hubiera pasado por ti.

— No te preocupes, tomé un taxi desde el trabajo. ¿Cómo está Syaoran? –preguntó preocupada.

— Como te dije por teléfono, él está bien. Claro, quitando la costilla rota y el esguince en su cuello. Pero vivo a fin de cuentas. –sonrió.

— Me alegro que sólo fuera eso... –suspiró aliviada la chica. — ¿Crees que pueda pasar a verlo?

— Claro, pasa. Está con Sakura. No se le despega ni un solo momento. — río. Tomoyo se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre de la ojiverde, pues aún tenían una charla pendiente.

Tomoyo tocó la puerta de la habitación del chico, pero no escuchó respuesta, así que abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró la razón del porqué nadie contestó.

Lo primero que sus ojos azules vieron, fue a Sakura sentada sobre la cama besando al doctor Li. Mientras que esté la tomaba levemente por la cintura.

— Veo que no pierden el tiempo. –rio Eriol que venía detrás de Tomoyo. Sakura se levantó de inmediato con la cara sonrojada.

— Bueno, es que ya me aburrí de estar aquí. —rio Syaoran. — Y Sakura me estaba ayudando a desaburrirme un rato ¿Verdad? –miró a su novia que con aquel comentario se puso todavía más roja, sobre todo porque las miradas de todos estaban sobre ella.

— Algo así... –comentó incómoda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Syaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo.

— En realidad no me duele nada. Sólo si intento moverme. –rio. — Así que mientras me quedé quieto, todo está bien.

— Ya veo. Me alegro que estés bien. — Me tenías muy preocupada. –dijo la ojiazul.

— Gracias Tomoyo, y también gracias por venir.

— No hay de qué. Te has convertido en un gran amigo mío. –sonrió.

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron platicando un rato. Sakura sabía que Tomoyo seguía enojada con ella, pues prácticamente la estaba ignorando, disimuladamente, pero lo hacía. Sakura intentaba enmendar su error, pero definitivamente tendrían que hablar con calma para ello.

— Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Debo irme a casa ahora. –comentó Tomoyo después de un rato.

— Claro. De nuevo, gracias por venir. –dijo el ambarino.

— Yo te llevo. –dijo de inmediato Eriol.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Eriol. –sonrió la chica y a Eriol casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

— Sakura, ¿Vas a ir a casa? Puedo llevarte si gustas. –comentó el psicólogo.

— Emmm... –Sakura miró a su novio como si el tuviera la respuesta. — Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré esta noche con Syaoran.

— Anda, ve a casa. –dijo el doctor Li. —Ve a descansar. Debes levantarte temprano para el trabajo. Además, no me iré a ningún lado. –sonrió.

— A decir verdad, en la tarde avise que me tomaría la semana libre. –Syaoran la miró sorprendido, no era propio de ella. — ¿Qué? Por primera vez estoy usando mis beneficios de ser la gerente. –rio.

— Bueno, aun así ve a casa a descansar. –insistió Syaoran tiernamente.

— De acuerdo... –bufó resignada.

— Buenas noches Syaoran. –dijeron los futuros padres.

— Buenas noches Syao. –sonrió la ojiverde.

— Buenas noches pequeña.

Sakura se acercó a su lastimado novio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron y todos se fueron dejando al ambarino descansar.

Las chicas subieron al auto de Eriol. Tomoyo en el asiento del copiloto y Sakura en la parte trasera. El psicólogo regresó a su oficina, pues se le había olvidado su móvil, dejando a las chicas solas.

Las invadió el silencio incómodo. Ninguna sabía que hacer o qué decir.

— Tomoyo...

— Sakura... –dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambas soltaran una pequeña risa incómoda.

— Tomoyo... –habló por fin la ojiverde. — Lo siento. Lamento mucho mi comportamiento... Me he venido comportando como una niñita tonta últimamente...

— Sakura...

— No...espera, déjame terminar... Tú más que nadie sabe lo que Kurogane significa para mí, al igual que tú, son parte importante de mi vida, son como mi familia, como si fueran mis hermanos... lamento mucho lo que pasó entre ustedes. Y te prometo nunca más meterme en tu vida. Nuevamente, lo siento mucho. Y a partir de ahora, tendrás mi completo apoyo, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites... Si es que aún quieres hablarme...

— No seas boba... –habló Tomoyo por fin. — Claro que quiero seguir hablando contigo. Tú lo has dicho, eres como mi hermana, quiero que siempre estés en mi vida. Y discúlpame también... Es decir, supongo que te dejamos en medio Kurogane y yo, pero no es que tengas que apoyar más a uno que al otro. Ambos somos tus amigos y te queremos. No tienes que estar del lado de nadie, sólo sigue apoyándonos como siempre, sólo que está vez por separado. –sonrió nostálgica. — Entonces... ¿Estamos bien?

— Siempre... –sonrió. — De nuevo, lo siento mucho Tomoyo...

— Ya...ya... Olvidemos el tema y demos pasó a un nuevo capítulo.

— Sí. –sonrió la ojiverde.

...

Pasó toda una semana y Sakura parecía que vivía en el hospital, pues se pasaba prácticamente todo el día y un par de noches ahí, velando y cuidando a su amado.

Eriol al trabajar ahí, cada que podía iba a visitarlo, y Tomoyo también iba durante algunas noches a verlo después del trabajo.

Por fin los cuatro amigos estaban en paz, se podía sentir la armonía en esa pequeña habitación de hospital.

Un par de días más tarde, dieron de alta a Syaoran.

Le dolía bastante el tema de la costilla rota, pero lo que realmente le molestaba más, era tener que usar ese molesto collarín, picaba demasiado, además de limitarle por completo los movimientos de la cabeza. No podía esperar a que ya no lo necesitara más.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? –preguntó Sakura al doctor.

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Syaoran, Sakura acababa de llegar de trabajar. El día anterior, el doctor había regresado a su casa después de una semana de ausencia.

— No gracias. Pedí comida a domicilio y ya comí hace un rato.

— Ya veo. Y bueno, que quieres hacer, ¿Quieres dormir, vemos una película? Tú dime. –Syaoran sonrió ante lo atenta que estaba su novia.

— Estoy bien pequeña, gracias. –sonrió. — Oye, ¿Te importa esperarme un momento? A decir verdad me gustaría darme una ducha. Sabes... –comentaba divertido. — Me acostumbré tanto a qué las enfermeras me ayudarán con la ducha, que por la mañana que quise hacerlo solo me costó la vida. –rio. — Fue muy difícil sin poder mover mi cuello.

— ¿Las enfermeras te duchaban? –preguntó curiosa, aunque Syaoran pudo notar un poco de celos en su tono de voz.

— Ehmm... Bueno... Tanto como ducharme ellas, pues no... Sólo ayudaban un poco... —rayos... ¿Había metido la pata en decirle?, Pensó.

— Vale... –dijo pensativa. — ¿Te ayudo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo confundido.

— Ya sabes... A darte una ducha. –decía levemente sonrojada pero decidida. Syaoran también se sonrojo un poco ante la idea.

— No es necesario...

— No digas tonterías. Tú mismo dijiste que te constó mucho hacerlo por ti mismo. ¡Te ayudaré! –Sakura sin más se dirigió al baño del chico para llenar la bañera. Syaoran solo la observaba curioso. — _Si esas enfermeruchas pueden ayudarlo a ducharse, yo también..._ –escuchaba los murmullos de la chica desde el baño. Aquello le causo algo de gracia y ternura al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ya está la bañera lista! –dijo Sakura saliendo del baño después de un rato.

— Gracias. ¿Estas segura que quieres ayudarme? –preguntó Syaoran.

— Ya te dije que sí. Anda, entra al baño. –decía decidida.

Syaoran entró al baño y cerró la puerta para poder desvestirse. Con cuidado y lentamente por el dolor, comenzó a quitarse la ropa de la parte inferior, luego retiro con sumo cuidado el collarín para poderse quitar la playera blanca que traía puesta.

El ambarino procedió a meterse en la bañera. Había dudado entre dejarse la ropa interior o no, al final decidió quitársela, pues la chica se había encargado de llenar la bañera con miles de burbujas, no se podría ver nada a través de ellas.

— Me pregunto si lo habrá hecho a propósito... –sonrió hablándose a sí mismo. — ¡Ya puedes entrar! –llamó el ambarino a su novia.

Sakura entró tímidamente al baño, hizo un pequeño recorrido de la habitación con su mirada. Agradecía que su novio fuera tan ordenado de dejar la ropa en el cesto, pues simplemente encontrar su ropa y sobre todo la ropa interior regada por ahí, seguramente la habrían puesto más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se preguntaba. Es decir, no es como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre desnudo... Bueno, pero era la primera vez que vería a Syaoran así... Aunque no vería nada más allá de su torso, pues la chica se había asegurado de poner las suficientes burbujas para no ver nada.

La mirada de Sakura se cruzó con la de Syaoran que la veía desde la bañera. ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado? Sí, al parecer sí, aunque muy levemente.

— Bueno... Comencemos... –rompió la chica el silencio.

Sakura se acercó a la bañera, con un pequeño balde tomó un poco de agua y la depósito con sumo cuidado por el cabello del chico. Estaba bastante calientita, demasiado agradable o así la sentía Syaoran.

Puso un poco de shampoo sobre el cabello castaño de su novio, y comenzó a revolverlo, despeinándolo más si era posible.

— Es muy relajante... –comentó Syaoran sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Simplemente el tacto de las manos de Sakura masajeando su cabeza, era la mejor de las sensaciones.

— ¿No te estoy lastimado el cuello? –preguntó preocupada.

— Para nada. –sonrió.

La chica tomó de nuevo el balde de agua para enjuagar el cabello del doctor, lo hacía con mucho cuidado para no lastimar su cuello. Syaoran estaba demasiado relajado.

Posteriormente, Sakura tomó el jabón corporal, lo puso sobre la esponja. Gentilmente tomó el brazo del chico y comenzó a enjabonarlo.

Primero su mano, luego fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su hombro. Después, con todo el cuidado del mundo, pasó la esponja por su cuello.

— Si quieres puedes hacer un poco más de presión en mi cuello. –comentó el chico al notar que apenas si lo tocaba.

— No quiero lastimarte.

— No lo harás. –sonrió.

Sakura continúo masajeando su cuello con la esponja. Después, tomó su otro brazo e hizo lo mismo que con el otro.

Luego, tímidamente comenzó a bajar por su pecho, luego su abdomen. Ambos estaban levemente sonrojados por la situación, sin embargo, Sakura estaba muy decidida a ayudar a su novio en lo que pudiera, y si eso implicaba ayudarlo a ducharse, ella lo haría. Por otro lado, el doctor Li se sentía bastante agradecido con la ojiverde, pues no recordaba que nunca nadie hiciera algo así por él.

En algún momento la mano de Sakura había llegado un poco más por debajo del ombligo del chico. Paró ahí, pues pensó que eso era "lo más abajo" que llegaría. Pues en realidad no tenía intensión de tocar o ver las partes íntimas del chico en ese momento.

Sonrojada, Sakura sacó su mano de la bañera.

— ¿Puedes moverte un poco? –decía tímidamente. — Voy a limpiar tu espalda.

— Eh... Sí. –dijo sonrojado. Y es que la mano de Sakura había estado en una "zona peligrosa", o así lo había pensado el chico.

Sakura puso un poco más de jabón sobre la esponja, y con cuidado comenzó a enjabonar la amplia espalda del doctor.

Comenzó del lado derecho de la espalda. Ya que Syaoran le daba la espalda, Sakura se permitió contemplarlo un momento. Era un chico muy guapo, es decir, las gotas de agua escurriendo por su cabello…cayendo sobre su cuerpo y recorriéndolo... Rayos... ¿Era ella o de pronto empezó a hacer calor?

Los pensamientos de Sakura comenzaron a divagar hasta que algo en la espalda del chico, del lado izquierdo, llamó su atención.

No sabía que Syaoran tenía un tatuaje. Lo miró un momento mientras continuaba con su labor de enjabonarlo.

Aquel tatuaje, era una letra "A" que formaba una pequeña ave, acompañada de un par de bellas alas. Era en escalas de grises y de no más de 5cm de largo y ancho.

"Es una "A"..." pensó Sakura. " ¿Será por una chica?"

— No sabía que tenías tatuajes... –comentó de pronto sacando a Syaoran de su ensoñación.

— Sí... –sonrió. — Me lo hice hace tiempo. –comentaba con una sonrisa melancólica.

— Es una "A", ¿Cierto? –preguntó curiosa.

— Así es. –sonrió.

— Ya veo... Y... ¿Es por alguna chica? –preguntó intentando disimular los celos que comenzaba a sentir. Syaoran lo notó y sonrió divertido.

— Sí, lo es. –dijo sin más. Sakura celosa... Eso era nuevo, y no le desagradaba para nada. Aunque hace rato ya había sido testigo de los celos de su novia cuando le contó lo de las enfermeras.

— ¿Fue tu novia?, Ya sabes... La del tatuaje. –decía mientras frotaba la espalda del chico.

— Sí. Lo fue. –dijo Syaoran recordando con cariño y melancolía a su amada Akiho.

— Ya veo... Supongo que debiste quererla mucho... Bueno... Después de todo te hiciste un tatuaje por ella. –comentaba levemente triste. Y es que la simple idea de Syaoran enamorado de alguien más, no le gustaba. Hacía que su pecho doliera un poco. Es decir, era una novia del pasado, pero aun así, la idea de alguien más en la vida del chico la dejaba intranquila.

— Sí. –se limitó a decir mientras sonreía. Syaoran notó la inseguridad de su novia. Por eso de inmediato continuó hablando. — Oye Sakura, ¿Tienes tiempo el sábado por la mañana? –la ojiverde asintió. — Me gustaría mostrarte algo.

— ¿Qué me quieres mostrar? –preguntó con curiosidad.

— Ya lo verás. Quiero mostrarte un lugar muy especial para mí.

— De acuerdo. Con gusto iré contigo. –sonrió.

Sakura tomó el balde de agua y comenzó a pasarla por todo el cuerpo del chico.

— Listo. Ya terminamos. –sonrió acercándose al rostro de su novio.

— Gracias pequeña. – agradeció amablemente.

— De nada. – acercó su rostro depositando un tierno beso en los labios del ambarino.

Syaoran correspondió el gesto. Los labios mojados del doctor hicieron que la temperatura de Sakura subiera de nuevo, haciendo que lentamente profundizara el beso.

El chico podía sentir la lengua de su chica bailando con la suya. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca.

Syaoran tomó con su mano el rostro de la ojiverde, acercándola más él si era posible. Sakura comenzaba a profundizar más el beso, pero Syaoran tuvo que detener el ritmo, pues cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba "despertando". Lo que menos quería es que algo indebido saliera por debajo del agua. Se sonrojó ante esa idea, es por eso que se separó de la chica.

— Eh... Creo que es momento de que salga de la bañera. El agua está enfriándose. –comentó apenado.

— Es verdad. Lo siento. –dijo apenada. — Ehm... Voy a la sala, para que puedas salir de la bañera a gusto. Si necesitas algo, avísame.

— Sí, gracias.

Sakura salió del baño y Syaoran salió de la bañera, se coló una toalla sobre la cadera y tomó otra para secarse el despeinado cabello castaño. Después salió para dirigirse a su habitación y poder vestirse.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba en el sofá pensativa y confundida. Es decir, cada que lo besaba o lo tenía cerca, algo dentro de ella quería que las cosas se profundizaran, que llegarán más lejos, sin embargo, su mente y los recuerdos de su pasado no la dejaban en paz. Amaba a Syaoran, de eso no había duda, e incluso comenzaba a aceptar que quizá quería en un futuro no muy lejano tener relaciones con él. Pero aún no se sentía lista del todo.

Un momento después, Syaoran salió de su habitación. Llevaba puesto un pants gris y una playera negra. Su cabello, aunque un poco más seco, aún seguía todo revuelto por la ducha.

— Un último favor. –decía Syaoran sentándose con cuidado a lado de su novia. — ¿Podrías ayudarme a colocarme el collarín de nuevo? –decía entregándole aquel objeto.

— Claro. –Sakura lo tomó con gusto y con sumo cuidado, colocó aquel objeto sobre el cuello de su novio. Syaoran pensaba en lo increíblemente delicada y el cariño con que ella lo trataba. A pesar de su mal carácter y que a veces podía resultar de lo más inmadura, en realidad era una persona muy amable y bondadosa con todos, sobre todo con aquellos que ella quería. ¿Cómo diablos había sido alguien capaz de lastimarla en el pasado? Le hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo.

— Sakura...

— ¿Sí? –preguntó terminado de colocar el collarín.

— Te amo. –sonrió.

— Te amo Syaoran. –devolvió el gesto.

...

Un par de días después, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería cerca del complejo de departamentos. Era increíble como el apetito de la futura madre crecía.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso? –preguntaba Tomoyo apuntando a un pequeño trozo de pastel de chocolate que sobraba en el plato de la ojiverde.

— Eh... No. ¿Lo quieres? –Tomoyo asintió. — Es todo tuyo. –sonrió. Era muy divertido ver esa faceta nueva de su amiga. — Ya pronto cumplirás tres meses de embarazo. –comentaba. — Vaya... El tiempo está pasando rápido. Cuando menos lo esperemos, ya estará tú bebé con nosotros.

— Lo sé. No puedo esperar para tenerlo en mis brazos. –sonrió. — Sabes... Aquella noche en casa de Eriol, me preguntaste si ya le había contado a mi madre sobre esto...

— Tomoyo, por favor olvida eso. –decía apenada. — Estaba molesta, sólo dije estupideces.

— No es eso... Es que en realidad, tienes razón... Ya es hora de contarle a mi madre. Es decir, en unos pocos meses será abuela y bueno, mi vientre comienza a crecer, ya no podré ocultarlo más.

— ¿Crees que se enfade? Tú madre siempre ha sido de fuerte carácter. Pero te adora, seguro que se alegrará por la noticia.

— Eso espero. De verdad eso espero Saku... ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

— Claro... Pero no sé si seré de mucha ayuda.

— Claro que sí, mi madre te quiere como si fueras otra de sus hijas. –rio. — Tenerte ahí será mi arma secreta si las cosas salen mal.

— De acuerdo. –rio. —Te acompañaré.

— ¿Puedes este domingo?

— Claro.

— Un último favor...

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Cómo sigue Syaoran? –preguntó curiosa.

— Mucho mejor. Incluso comenzó a ir a trabajar esta semana. Aún tiene el collarín, pero ya está mejor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Crees que quiera ir a conocer a mí madre?

— ¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió. — Tomoyo, pero...

— Por favor. Te lo suplico. Necesito todas las distracciones posibles con mi madre para darle la noticia.

— Así que Syaoran y yo seremos esas distracciones. –bufó divertida.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Claro. Le avisaré a Syaoran.

...

— No me lo tomes a mal pequeña, pero, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a conocer a la madre de Tomoyo? –preguntó curioso. Él y Sakura se encontraban en el departamento del doctor. La ojiverde llevaba varios minutos buscando en el catálogo de Netflix alguna película interesante.

— Por favor. Ven con nosotras. Es que Tomoyo le dirá sobre su embarazo, y piensa que si vamos, quizá podamos disipar un poco su atención.

— Ya veo... ¿Pero no es algo que deberían hablar a solas?

— Claro. Tampoco es como que estaremos en la misma habitación cuando se lo diga... Supongo que sólo quiere tenernos cerca.

— Bueno, de ser así, supongo que estará bien si las acompaño.

— Gracias. –sonrió depositando un beso en su mejilla. — Oye Syao, mañana es sábado, ¿Aún iremos a ese lugar que mencionaste?

— Claro. Te veré a mediodía en el parque pingüino ¿te parece?

— De acuerdo. ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

— Paciencia... –rio. — Por cierto, ¿Ya te decidiste por alguna película? Llevas media hora en eso.

— ¡Es que son demasiadas opciones...! –comentó cansada.

Syaoran río. — Entonces yo la elegiré. –dijo quitándole el mando a la chica.

— Pero que no sea otra de Star Wars. La última vez me quedé dormida de tan aburrida que estaba.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es un clásico!

Los castaños siguieron su discusión sobre películas un rato más. Al final, terminaron viendo Las Crónicas de Narnia. Para sorpresa de Syaoran que nunca la había visto, le estaba gustando. Sakura solo reía de vez en cuando viendo a su novio tan metido en la trama.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran ya se encontraba en el parque pingüino esperando a su novia como habían quedado. Cómo era costumbre, la chica llevaba 15 minutos de retraso.

— ¡Lo siento! – decía la ojiverde corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el doctor.

— No te preocupes. Ya me acostumbré a tus retrasos. –bromeó.

— No sé pasa, de verdad lo intento, pero nunca puedo llegar a tiempo a ningún sitio. –rieron ambos.

— ¿Ya estás lista para irnos? –la chica asintió. — Vámonos. –sonrió.

Al ser sábado, las calles de Tomoeda se encontraban tranquilas, no había mucha gente fuera. La brisa del comienzo del invierno tocaba sus rostros. Aún no era tan fría como para molestarlos, era bastante agradable en realidad.

Sakura tomó a Syaoran por el brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Era muy agradable estar así con él, paseando por el parque…

Syaoran guiaba a Sakura, ella se dejaba llevar. En algún momento, el doctor se metió por un camino que la chica no reconoció.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó curiosa.

— Ya casi llegamos, lo prometo. –sonrió.

Llegaron a un pequeño camino rodeado por grandes árboles. Era un sitio muy bonito. Caminaron un poco más y Sakura se sorprendió al ver el lugar a donde habían llegado. Hace años que no había estado ahí, quizá desde que su abuelo falleció.

— Llegamos. –suspiró sonriendo el chico.

— ¿El cementerio de Tomoeda? –preguntó confundida. — ¿Este es el lugar especial a dónde querías traerme? –Sakura no entendía nada.

— Sí. –volvió a sonreír. ¿No sé cansaba nunca de hacerlo? — Sé que suena raro, pero tengo una buena razón. Anda, sígueme.

Caminaron entre las tumbas con cuidado. Syaoran parecía saberse el camino a la perfección. Sakura lo seguía mirando de un lado a otro. No sé sentía muy cómoda, pues la chica creía en fantasmas y aquel sitio, según ella, no era el mejor lugar para evadirlos.

— Es por allá. –señaló el ambarino una pequeña colina más adelante de ellos. Sakura miró a su derecha. Había un pequeño camino que si no mal recordaba, llegaba hasta las tumbas de su madre y su abuelo. Hace años que no iba. Prácticamente desde que su abuelo falleció.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que Syaoran se detuvo frente a una lápida.

— Es aquí. –miraba fijamente y con una gran sonrisa aquella tumba.

Sakura se acercó para leer lo que decía la lápida.

 _"Akiho Shinomoto. Amada hija, amiga y novia"._

Sakura miró el nombre de la lápida por unos segundos... " _Akiho_ "... Entonces, esa "A" en forma de ave tatuada en el hombro de Syaoran ¿era por ella?

La ojiverde miró a su novio que aún miraba aquella tumba. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica, eran los ojos de Syaoran, expresaban tristeza, nostalgia, pero sobre todo, mucho amor y cariño. Era una combinación rara.

— Syao... Ella... –no sabía que decir.

Syaoran sacó su billetera y sacó una pequeña foto de una hermosa joven de grandes ojos azules.

— Saku, ella es Akiho. –decía tiernamente, sin embargo, también se podía notar la nostalgia en su voz. — Nos conocimos durante nuestros años de universidad. Sabes, Eriol intentó conquistarla pero nunca logró llamar su atención. –rio levemente. Sakura escuchaba atenta. — Poco después, ella y yo comenzamos a salir. Por aquella época éramos de lo más felices... –comentaba. — Pero un día, ella enfermó. Le detectaron un tumor cancerígeno en el cerebro. Lamentablemente, antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, antes de que pudiera someterse a la cirugía... Ella... Ella falleció... –decía mirando aquella foto de Akiho.

— Lo siento mucho Syaoran... –dijo tiernamente. — No lo sabía... Veo que la quisiste mucho ¿No es así? – él asintió con una leve sonrisa. — Estoy segura, que ella también te quiso muchísimo. Y también estoy segura que, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, ella pudo sentir todo el amor que sentías por ella.

— ¿Tú crees? –sonrió tiernamente.

— Estoy segura. Eso haces. Haces sentir a las personas que quieres muy amadas. –sonrió. — Esté donde esté Akiho, estoy segura de que está muy feliz por ti. Has salido a delante, tienes un buen trabajo, eres una maravillosa persona. Y tienes amigos que te aman y se preocupan por ti. Debe estar muy orgullosa.

— Gracias. –sonrió. — Y no te olvides que también tengo una linda chica a mi lado que me ama.

— Claro. Qué te ama muchísimo, como no tienes idea. –sonrieron ambos. Sakura se hincó mirando la tumba de la chica. — Hola Akiho. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. –decía. Syaoran la miraba curioso. — Sabes, hace un par de meses conocí a este increíble chico en el cine donde trabajo. Tú más que nadie me entenderás cuando te diga que, me fue inevitable enamorarme de él. ¿Y sabes algo? ... Tuve la maravillosa suerte de que él también se enamorara de mí. Desde entonces mi vida ha sido mucho, mucho mejor que antes... Lamento mucho que no estés más aquí con él. Él te quería...no... Él te quiere muchísimo y estoy segura que siempre lo hará, él es así. –sonrió. — Te prometo cuidarlo siempre, y darle mucho amor, que es lo único que él se merece en esta vida. Syaoran nunca te olvidará, tenlo por seguro, y si llega a hacerlo, yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo recordar. Aunque estoy segura que no será necesario, tienes un lugar muy especial en su corazón y siempre estarás ahí. Gracias por cuidarlo, amarlo, hacerlo reír y hacerlo muy feliz mientras estuviste a su lado. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por eso. –dicho esto, Sakura se incorporó.

— Sakura... –suspiró Syaoran sorprendido por las palabras de la ojiverde.

— Ahora veo por qué éste es un lugar muy especial para ti. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo. –Sakura besó la mejilla del chico.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando la tumba de Akiho un rato. Sakura podía notar el dolor de Syaoran de estar ahí, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, podía notar la paz que aquel lugar le traía al ambarino, incluso ella podía sentir aquello.

Esa chica había sido muy especial para Syaoran, era obvio que no podría llenar sus zapatos, es decir, en realidad no quería hacerlo. No quería tomar el lugar de nadie más. Sakura estaba segura que el corazón del chico era tan inmenso, que había espacio para las dos, cada una a su modo.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento los tomó por sorpresa, Syaoran la abrazó para cubrirla del frío. Sí, definitivamente había lugar para ambas en ese maravilloso corazón.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Aún me sorprende que sigan llegando nuevos lectores, ¡Bienvenidos a todos!**

 **Y como siempre mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir con ésto. Veo que con el capítulo anterior se dividieron un poco las opiniones, por un lado la mayoría no estuvieron de acuerdo con la actitud de Sakura, mientras que unos cuantos entendieron "su punto". Me alegra que se genere debate de ésto xD. Sea cual sea que haya sido su postura sobre el capítulo anterior, gracias de nuevo por comentar. Todas las opiniones por diferentes que sean son bienvenidas y se respetan.**

 **En fin, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado... Con éste capítulo creo que daré fin a "la primera temporada" jaja. A partir de ahora, la historia comenzará a tomar forma... Nuevas aventuras para los cuatro amigos, nuevas situaciones y muchas, muchas cosas más que (espero) no se imaginan! xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Saludos! :D**


	19. La Casa del Árbol

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 19 "La Casa del Árbol"**

… **.**

Una nueva mañana apareció en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y aunque el sol ya había salido desde hace un par de horas, el frío de diciembre invadía las solitarias calles de aquel domingo.

La pareja de castaños y la futura madre, se encontraban en el auto del doctor rumbo a la casa de Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo.

Syaoran tenía puesta la canción "Boulevard Of A Broken Dreams" de la banda Green Day sonando en el auto. Veía de reojo a las chicas, pues las notaba bastante tensas, sobre todo a Tomoyo. Y es que no era para menos, pues ese día le daría dos grandes noticias a su madre. Primero, que había terminado su larga relación con Kurogane y segundo y lo más importante... Estaba embarazada de otro... Por la historia de su familia, la chica solo podía esperarse la peor de las reacciones por parte de su madre.

— En la siguiente calle gira a la izquierda. –comentó Tomoyo. El doctor asintió.

El auto avanzo por una larga y solitaria calle. Las casas por esa zona se veían elegantes o así lo pensó el doctor.

— Es en aquella casa azul. –dijo Sakura apuntando con su dedo a una bonita y no tan pequeña casa de aquel vecindario. Syaoran aparcó el auto frente a ésta.

— Bien... Llegamos... –comentó el chico. — ¿Me repiten cuál era el plan? –suspiró.

— Llegamos, la saludamos, te presentamos como el legítimo novio de Sakura... –decía Tomoyo como si de una lista se tratase.

— ¿Cómo que legítimo novio? –preguntó curioso.

— Eso la distraerá. –prosiguió la futura madre. — Luego... –suspiró. — Luego le contaré todo...

— Bien, ya es hora. –comentó Sakura. — Salgamos del auto.

Los tres bajaron del automóvil y se dirigieron a una gran reja negra que enmarcaba el jardín de la casa. Tomoyo entró y sus amigos la siguieron.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Sonomi Daidouji. Una mujer delgada y alta. De cabello castaño corto. Su expresión era sería y reservada, pero en cuanto vio a su hija le cambió el semblante por completo a una más relajada.

— ¡Tomoyo! –exclamó abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

— Hola mamá. –sonrió la ojiazul.

— ¿Cómo estás hija? ¿Te hiciste algo? Te noto algo diferente, pero no puedo descifrar qué es. –decía mirando a su hija poniendo su mano sobre el mentón, analizándola. Los tres amigos se incomodaron y se pusieron tensos, pues temían que Sonomi notara la pequeña barriguita que crecía cada día en Tomoyo.

— Eh... Hola Sonomi. –saludó de inmediato Sakura desviando la atención de Tomoyo.

— ¡Sakura! Hola querida. ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no te veo. –comentaba Sonomi feliz.

— Lo sé. Lo siento. He estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo.

— No te preocupes. Tomoyo me comentó de tu nuevo puesto. Debe ser mucho trabajo y responsabilidad. Por cierto, ¿Kurogane no vino contigo? –volvió a dirigir la atención a su hija.

— Eh, no vino. ¿Ya consiste a Syaoran? –dijo Tomoyo rápidamente, haciendo que todas las miradas fueran hacia el doctor que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. ¿Así que para eso quería a Syaoran? Pensó Sakura divertida.

— ¿Y tú eres...? –a Sonomi le regresó ese semblante serio y reservado. Syaoran se tensó un poco.

— Eh... Mucho gusto. Soy Syaoran Li. Disculpe por venir sin ser invitado.

— ¿De qué hablas Syaoran? Yo te invité a venir. Es más que suficiente. –sonrió Tomoyo.

— Es verdad. Sí mi hija te invitó, entonces no hay problema. Así que eres amigo de Tomoyo ¿Cierto?

— Y no sólo eso... –comentaba la ojiazul divertida. Sakura comenzó a sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, pues ya sabía para donde iba su amiga. — Sabes mamá, Syaoran y Sakura están saliendo. –sonrió.

— ¿Cómo que saliendo? –se sorprendió Sonomi mirando a los castaños que tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. La madre de Tomoyo conocía perfectamente la historia de Sakura. Desde que la conoció ha sido como otra hija para ella, incluso llegando a sobreprotegerla, pues de cierta forma, Sonomi podía sentirse identificada con la ojiverde. — ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Pues... Comenzamos a salir... Desde hace un par de meses... –comentó Sakura apenada.

— Casi 3 para ser exactos... –agregó Syaoran.

— ¿Tres? ¡¿Y hasta ahora me dicen?! Mi pequeña y dulce Sakurita ha estado saliendo con un hombre por ahí y yo sin enterarme. –comentaba para sí misma. Tomoyo miraba a su madre divertida. — Bien, pasemos a la sala, debemos hablar sobre esto. –dijo Sonomi comenzando a caminar.

Llegaron a la sala de estar y Sonomi tomó asiento en un gran sofá individual rojo. En otro más modesto y de color azul, se sentó Tomoyo a un lado de su madre.

Por otro los castaños tomaron asiento en otro sofá azul para dos, frente a Sonomi Daidouji.

Los castaños estaban tensos, sobre todo Syaoran que no sabía dónde rayos se había metido, pues aquella mujer lo intimidaba bastante, es decir, ¡No paraba de analizarlo con la mirada! Aunque el doctor estaba seguro que más que analizarlo, lo estaba juzgando.

— Así que tú eres el responsable de haber alejado a la pequeña Sakura de mí. –comentaba con indignación. Syaoran no sabía si estaba bromeando o lo decía enserio.

— Eh... Yo... Bueno... –intentaba hablar el pobre chico, sin embargo Sonomi continuó hablando. Tomoyo miraba la escena divertida, los ataques de celos de su madre siempre le habían parecido de lo más entretenidos. Siempre había sido así, con ella, con sus amigos cercanos, con familiares, e incluso con Sakura desde que la conoció hace ya varios años atrás.

— Sakurita ya no ha tenido tiempo de venir a visitarme. Si fuera por el trabajo lo entendería... Pero no... Tenía que ser por un hombre. ¿Quién lo diría? –decía tocándose la cabeza con la mano. — Tenía la esperanza de que esto no pasara tan pronto... Dime Sakura. –se dirigió a la ojiverde. — ¿Qué te dijo para engatusarte? –a Sakura casi se le sale una enorme carcajada ante las palabras de Sonomi. — Porque tú siempre estuviste alejada de los chicos por mucho tiempo... Algo bueno tuvo que decirte este sujeto para convencerte de salir con él. –dijo mirando mal de reojo al chico que se mantenía callado. Aquella situación le parecía un chiste mal montado, pero todo indicaba que la mujer frente a él hablaba enserio.

— Sonomi. –habló por fin Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios y un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas. — Lamento si te hice sentir triste o abandonada estos meses por no haber venido. Últimamente ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida. El trabajo y bueno... Él. –dijo mirando a Syaoran que le sonrió al instante.

— Así que sí fue por este sujeto... –dijo mirándolo mal. Sakura río levemente.

— Supongo que en parte sí. –rio. — Sabes, lo conocí hace un par de meses en el cine. Después nos hicimos buenos amigos y bueno... Un poco después aquí estamos... Nos hemos... Nos hemos enamorado. –dijo un poco más sonrojada. — Él no ha dicho nada para "engatusarme". –bromeó repitiendo las palabras de Sonomi. — Lo único que ha hecho, es ser una maravillosa persona conmigo. Es muy atento, amable, cariñoso, un buen amigo... Es un buen hombre. –concluyo. Sonomi la miraba analizando cada una de sus palabras. Sakura sonaba sincera y en cada una de sus palabras se podía sentir el amor que sentía por ese chico.

— Lamento si le he causado una mala primera impresión. –habló por fin el ambarino. — Por favor, déjeme presentarme como es debido.

— Ya te presentaste... Eras... Syaoran no sé qué... –Sonomi intentó recordar el apellido del chico sin mucho éxito.

— Li mamá. –rio Tomoyo. — Syaoran Li.

— Así es. – sonrió el chico. — Mi nombre es Syaoran Li. Tengo 27 años y soy médico en el Hospital General de Tomoeda. El próximo año comenzaré la especialidad en Cardiología. –Sakura se sorprendió ante aquello, pues el chico nunca le había comentado sus planes futuros. — Vivo muy cerca del hospital. –prosiguió. — No tomó, tampoco fumo. –Sakura alzó una ceja mirándolo. ¿No fuma? ¿No bebé? Si claro, rio mentalmente, pues sí que bebía, es decir, no era un alcohólico pero si disfrutaba de beber con los amigos y fumar... Bueno, sólo lo vio fumar cuando estaba deprimido hace unos meses atrás.

— Es un buen chico mamá. –agregó Tomoyo. Sonomi miró a su hija. Si Tomoyo conociendo la historia de Sakura había aprobado al chico que tenía frente a ella, eso significaba que no debía ser tan malo. ¿Será que por fin había llegado un buen hombre para su pequeña Sakura que tanto había sufrido? Todo indicaba que así era...

— Es una buena persona Sonomi. –sonrió Sakura. La madre de Tomoyo suspiro resignada.

— Bueno, bueno... Parece que estas dos chicas te dan su aprobación. Bien... Entonces eres doctor... Una persona que se dedica a ayudar a los demás no puede ser tan mala...

— Prometo que mis intenciones con Sakura son buenas. –sonrió el chico. Hasta ese momento, Sonomi no se había percatado de lo apuesto que era. Y esa sonrisa... Bien, comenzaba a entender un poco por qué Sakura había puesto sus ojos en él. — Conozco perfectamente su pasado, y por favor puede estar tranquila. Yo nunca me atrevería a lastimarla. –Sonomi miró a Sakura de nuevo.

— Le conté todo. –le dedicó una media sonrisa a la madre de su mejor amiga.

— Ya veo... –suspiró. Si Sakura había tenido la confianza de contarle sobre su pasado, significaba que aquello no era un "romance pasajero". Aquello iba enserio. — Bien... Eso es todo. Vamos al jardín a tomar un poco de té. También compré un pastel de fresas. Vamos. –dijo sin más levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

— ¿Qué rayos fue todo esto? –suspiró el chico aliviado de que aquella incómoda conversación hubiera terminado.

— Lo siento mucho Syaoran. –dijo Sakura apenada. — La madre de Tomoyo es un poco... ¿Cómo decirlo?...intensa. –rio levemente.

— Bastante diría yo. –bromeó Tomoyo. — No te lo tomes personal Syaoran. Así es con todos los hombres... Sabes... Al igual que Sakura, mi madre no ha tenido las mejores de las experiencias con los de tu género. Es por eso que le tiene tanto afecto a Sakura, supongo que de alguna forma se identifica con ella... Sólo no quiere que Sakurita sufra de nuevo.

— Ya veo... Bueno, en ese caso espero haberle agradado.

— Yo creo que sí. –sonrió Tomoyo.

Los tres se dirigieron al jardín donde Sonomi los estaba esperando.

En aquel bello jardín, justo en el centro se encontraba una pequeña mesa blanca. Y sobre esta, un hermoso pastel de fresas y una taza de té para cada uno. Sonomi y Syaoran tomaron asiento.

— Hija, olvide traer los platos, ¿Podrías ir con Sakura a la cocina por ellos? –dijo antes de que las chicas tomaran asiento. Tomoyo entendió perfectamente lo que su madre quería hacer.

— Claro. Sakura, ¿Me acompañas?

— Claro. –dijo la ojiverde de inmediato sin comprender lo que estaba pasando realmente. Así es... Sonomi Daidouji quería una plática a solas con el novio de su pequeña Sakura.

Syaoran sí que se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones a comparación de su novia.

— Supongo que quiere que hablemos sobre algo. –dijo amablemente.

— Vaya... Veo que no eres nada tonto... –sonrió Sonomi. — Bien Li...

— Sólo llámeme Syaoran, por favor. –sonrió. Vaya, sí que tenía bonita sonrisa el chico.

— Bien, Syaoran... Al parecer Sakura está muy enamorada de ti. Dices que conoces su pasado, espero que entiendas el porqué de mi preocupación. Sé que no es nada mío pero, la conozco desde hace tanto que es como una hija para mí. No entraré en detalles, pero lamentablemente Sakura y yo compartimos muchas similitudes en nuestras vidas. Es por eso que me preocupo por ella. Además, Sakura no tiene familiares y...

— Lo sé. –interrumpió gentilmente. — Lo sé... –suspiró. — Y de verdad, estoy infinitamente agradecido con usted y con Tomoyo. Han sido la familia que Sakura nunca tuvo. Pero quiero que sepa que, Sakura ahora me tiene a mí también. Siempre voy a estar para ella, en las buenas y malas. Y le juro que jamás, jamás podría lastimarla, y mucho menos hacerle lo que esos tipos hicieron. Nunca podría ponerle un dedo encima sin su consentimiento. –hizo una breve pausa. — De verdad amo a Sakura... Sabe... Hace años me enamore perdidamente de una chica... –sonrió levemente con tristeza. — Lamentablemente la vida la arrebató de mi lado y ahora ella está en un lugar mejor... Sé lo que es perder a lo más valioso para ti. En Sakura encontré a otra persona valiosa y maravillosa. Es por eso que quiero que esté tranquila. Sé exactamente como valorar y cuidar lo que tengo a mi lado, y déjeme decirle que Sakura vale muchísimo para mí.

— Bueno, me quedo más tranquila al escuchar eso... Y lamento mucho tu pérdida.

— Gracias. Tome. –dijo entregándole su tarjeta. — Cualquier cosa que necesite o si sigue preocupada por Sakura, no dude en llamarme.

— Gracias Syaoran. –en ese momento las chicas volvieron con los platos.

Los cuatro comenzaron a comer y beber el té. El ambiente se había relajado bastante, incluso comenzaron a tener una conversación amena. Sin embargo, Tomoyo cada vez intentaba contener más y más su nerviosismo, pues sabía perfectamente que la hora de confesarle todo a su madre se aproximaba.

Estuvieron un poco más en el jardín hasta que comenzó a hacer bastante frío, bueno, era algo normal, estaban justo en el inicio del invierno.

— Vayamos dentro. –comentó Sonomi.

Los cuatro ingresaron de nuevo a la sala de estar. En ese momento Syaoran recibió una llamada y salió de nuevo para contestar, dejando a las tres mujeres a solas.

— Es muy guapo Sakura. –comentó Sonomi sonriente. La ojiverde se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Verdad que sí mamá? –le siguió el juego Tomoyo. — Se ven muy bien juntos.

— La verdad que sí. Hacen bonita pareja. ¡Y además es doctor! Vaya, sí que te conseguiste un buen partido. –rio Sonomi. Sakura estaba muy apenada con la conversación. — Sakura. –dijo en un tono más serio. — ¿Está... Ya sabes, siendo bueno contigo? ¿Se están cuidando? –comentó haciendo que Sakura sintiera sus mejillas y el resto de su cara arder.

— No... ¡Aún no pasa nada! –soltó apenada.

— Ya veo... –suspiró la señora Daidouji con alivio. — Bien, da ese paso cuando estés lista. Si te quiere tanto como dice, él esperará.

— Lo sé, ya lo hace. –sonrió Sakura.

— Oye Sakura. –comentó Tomoyo. — ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con mi madre un momento? –Sakura asintió. Sabía perfectamente lo que se venía.

— Claro. Iré a ver si Syaoran ya terminó su llamada.

La ojiverde salió de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres Daidouji en la sala.

— ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? –preguntó preocupada.

— Mamá... Tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

...

— Sakura. –sonrió en cuanto vio a su novia acercarse a él. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa de Sonomi.

— ¿Terminaste tu llamada? –dijo acercándose y depositando un corto beso en los labios de su chico.

— Si...sabes. Era Eriol. –rio. — Creo que está de lo más nervioso por lo que le va a decir Tomoyo a su madre. No sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar. Parece ser una mujer de mucho carácter.

— Lo es... Y a decir verdad, esa conversación ya comenzó. –suspiró nerviosa. — Vamos a quedarnos en el jardín un rato ¿vale?

— Vale. ¿Y si nos sentamos por allá? –dijo el ambarino señalando unas bancas que estaban a un costado de dónde estaban ellos.

— Creo que tengo una mejor idea...

Sakura llevó a Syaoran hasta el otro extremo del jardín. Había un enorme árbol que sostenía una bonita casa de madera.

— Tomoyo me dijo que cuando era niña solía jugar aquí. –decía la ojiverde mirando aquella casa del árbol. — Te confesaré que incluso hace un par de años, hicimos una pijamada justo aquí. –rio.

— ¿Enserio? La verdad es que eso suena divertido. –sonrió.

— ¿Quieres subir? Podemos esperar a que terminen de hablar dentro de la casa del árbol. Además, hace frío.

— Claro, subamos.

Los castaños subieron y a Sakura se le vinieron un montón de recuerdos. No es que haya pasado mucho tiempo en aquel sitio, pero sí que le tenía mucho cariño, pues cuando Tomoyo y ella se conocieron y por un intento de que Sakura olvidara por un instante su mala fortuna, la ojiazul había invitado a la joven Sakura a pasar una noche de chicas en aquella casita del árbol. A pesar de que ya no eran unas niñas, aquello había servido para aliviar un poco la fracturada alma de Sakura.

— Es muy bonita. –comentó Syaoran admirando la muy buena estructura de la casita.

— Lo es. Ven, siéntate a mí lado. –la ojiverde se había sentado en un montón de cojines que había en el suelo. Syaoran se sentó con ella y poso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica. Aquello fue reconfortante, pues estaba haciendo un poco de frío.

— ¿Crees que Sonomi ya me considera digno de ser tu novio? –bromeó.

— Creo que sólo un poco. –bromeó también. — No la defraudes.

— No lo haré. Ni a ella, ni a ti...

— Lo sé.

Acercaron sus rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Sakura posó ambos brazos sobre el cuello de Syaoran y él correspondió poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, y la otra sobre su cadera, atrayéndola un poco más a él.

El beso fue intensificándose poco a poco. En algún momento sus lenguas se unieron al juego con sus bocas. Los besos eran cada vez era más húmedos y ambos comenzaban a respirar con dificultad. Se sentía tan bien la cercanía del otro.

Sakura dejó caer su peso sobre Syaoran quedando prácticamente encima de él. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente siguieron con su juego de labios.

...

— Mamá... Tengo algo muy importante que decirte... –dijo Tomoyo nerviosa. — A decir verdad... Son dos cosas.

— Tomoyo, me estás asustando... ¿Estás bien?

— Si...– suspiró. — Mamá, lo que quiero decirte es... Es que... Kurogane y yo bueno... Él y yo terminamos. –dijo sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Si bien ya había pasado página, aquello aún dolía, es decir, no podía borrar toda una década de su vida con un dedo.

— ¿Terminaron...? –suspiró confundida. — Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que te hizo algo, por qué en este momento lo mato.

— No es eso mamá... En realidad él no ha hecho nada malo... Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo y lo sabes...es un buen hombre... –suspiró.

— Entonces... No lo entiendo hija... Llevaban 10 años juntos. Es toda una vida...

— Lo sé... Sabes... No me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco... O en realidad, creo que ya lo sabía y nunca quise aceptarlo... A pesar de que ambos nos amábamos... Nos amamos. –corrigió de inmediato. — El amor no fue suficiente... Nuestras metas iban por caminos diferentes, y ninguno compartía el final. –comentaba con pesar. Sonomi escuchaba atenta. — Nuestra relación era monótona, incluso aburrida aunque siempre intentamos mantener la relación vigente... Pero de amor no se vive... ¿Y sabes mamá? Kurogane no hizo nada malo... En realidad... En realidad fui yo la que lo traicioné.

— ¿De qué hablas? –dijo confundida.

— Yo lo traicioné mamá... – Tomoyo no aguantó más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Estaba triste, asustada. Un montón de sentimientos y emociones estaban pasando por todo su ser, necesitaba sacarlos. — No tengo perdón... Incluso aunque nuestra relación no era la misma, mamá yo... Yo lo traicioné con otro.

— Tomoyo... –suspiró sorprendida. — Entonces... ¿Saliste con otro estando con Kurogane...?

— No mamá. –decía entre sollozos. — Yo no "salí" con alguien. Yo... Yo me acosté con otro...

— ¿Qué tú qué?... Tomoyo yo... ¡Por Dios! Yo no te crie para que fueras esa clase de mujer. –decía molesta y sorprendida por las acciones de su hija. Las palabras de Sonomi dolían, y mucho en el pecho de la ojiazul.

— Mamá... Fui una estúpida... Yo...

— ¿Cómo demonios pasó? Seguramente estabas ebria ¿Verdad? Esa es la única forma en la que podría creer semejante estupidez de tu parte. –decía subiendo el tono de su voz.

— Si, estaba ebria... Fui a una fiesta y luego...

— Y luego... ¡Y luego ya sabemos lo que pasó Tomoyo! –dijo muy molesta. — ¡Por Dios! No puedo creerlo. Tiraste tu relación de años por un acostón con un sujeto cualquiera.

— Mamá yo...

— Estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Yo no te enseñe a ser así. ¡Te crie con valores, te crie para que fueras una mujer decente no una cualquiera! –gritó. Tomoyo se quedó en seco. Nunca espero que su propia madre la llamara de esa forma.

— Te respeto mucho y eres mi madre y todo... Pero no voy a permitir que me llames así. –decía aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero molesta y decidida. — ¿Acaso me estás llamando puta? Porque no lo soy madre. A los hombres no se les dice nada si tienen un acostón una noche con una chica en una fiesta. Es más, hasta se les aplaude por eso. –decía demasiado molesta.

— Es diferente... Tú...

— No lo es. –interrumpió. — Sólo porque soy mujer ya me tachas de puta, zorra y ve tú a saber que más pasa por tu cabeza, sólo por hacer lo mismo que hacen cientos de hombres. ¿Sólo por ser mujer? No puedo creer que pienses así de mí.

— Tomoyo no es eso... Es que no entiendes.

— No mamá. Eres tú la que no entiende. Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice por haberlo hecho mientras seguía con Kurogane.

— Tomoyo es que ¿cómo demonios quieres que entienda está situación? Primero me dices que ya no estás con el chico con el que saliste por 10 años, y luego me dices que una noche de copas te metiste con otro sujeto... Por Dios hija... ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

— Hay miles de formas de reaccionar, pero elegiste tacharme de zorra. Tú mamá, tú más que nadie en este mundo no esperaba que me llamaras así.

— Estás exagerado.

— ¿Lo estoy? Dime mamá, ¿Estoy exagerando? –dijo mirándola desafiantemente. — Dime qué piensas realmente de mí...

— Tomoyo es que te fuiste a la cama con un hombre que consiste en una fiesta estando en una relación con otro. ¿Qué quieres que piense de ti? –decía intentando analizar la situación.

Tomoyo bufó cansada. — Sabes qué... sólo quería decirte eso... Lo mejor es que me vaya. –dijo tomando su abrigo y su bolso.

— Tomoyo, espera. Debemos aclarar esto...

— No mamá. Ya me dejaste claro lo que piensas de mí. Me largo de aquí.

Tomoyo se dirigió al jardín en busca de sus amigos. Quería largarse de ese sitio, no quería estar más ahí.

No vio a los castaños por ningún lado, hasta que vio un par de sombras dentro de la casa de árbol. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta ahí, y desde abajo infló sus pulmones para hablar alto.

— ¡Chicos Dense prisa! ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

Unos momentos antes de que la ojiazul llegara, Sakura y Syaoran seguían con su juego de labios, sólo que también se habían sumado un par de caricias.

Esta vez Syaoran es el que estaba encima de la chica. Sakura lo tenía bien sujeto con sus piernas, haciendo que sus caderas estuvieran en contacto. La ojiverde podía sentir como el chico comenzaba a "emocionarse" un poco. Aquello no le desagradaba, al contrario, aquello la hacía querer intensificar los besos y las caricias.

Por su parte Syaoran intentaba mantener la cabeza en su lugar, estaba consciente que aquel no era ni el momento ni el sitio adecuado para ello, pero, ¿Cómo detenerse cuando la chica lo besaba y tocaba de esa manera? Simplemente se le estaba haciendo una tarea imposible resistirse, y al parecer a su novia no le estaba disgustado aquello.

Sakura ya había desabotonado la camisa del chico acariciando su firme y bien torneado pecho y abdomen.

Por otro lado, el doctor ya tenía las manos dentro de la blusa de la ojiverde. Sólo se limitaba a acariciar su vientre pues aún no tenía el coraje suficiente como para subir sus manos...por más que se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Los castaños estaban en lo suyo cuando de pronto escucharon la voz de Tomoyo. Sakura entró en razón en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga. De inmediato y por su tono de voz, comprendió que las cosas con su madre no habían marchado bien.

— Syaoran, anda. Debemos irnos pronto. –dijo Sakura empujando levemente a Syaoran que seguía sobre ella.

— Eh si... –dijo aun intentando recuperar la compostura. Syaoran se puso de pie y sintió alivio al asegurarse de que cierta parte no fuera demasiado notoria a través de su pantalón.

Sakura se acomodó la blusa. Miró a su novio y lo vio intentando abotonar de nuevo su camisa sin mucho éxito, pues sus manos temblaban levemente, por un lado apenado y nervioso por lo que estaban haciendo y por el otro, con las prisas de salir de ahí rápido.

La chica se acercó a él y gentilmente apartó las manos del chico. Comenzó a abotonar la camisa ella misma...después de todo ella la había desabotonado en primer lugar ¿Cierto?

— Tranquilo... –sonrió mientras seguía con su labor. — Luego hablamos sobre esto... –se sonrojó. — Ahora debemos salir pronto de aquí.

— Eh... Si... –dijo nervioso.

Los castaños bajaron en poco menos de un minuto, reuniéndose con Tomoyo que los esperaba abajo. La ojiazul tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado, pero también tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesta.

— Vámonos. Por favor. –suspiró la futura madre cansada.

— Vamos. –dijo Syaoran.

Los tres salieron de casa de Sonomi sin siquiera despedirse. Syaoran no quería irse así, pero comprendía que no era el momento adecuado. Ya en alguna otra ocasión se disculparía por su mala educación.

Subieron al auto del doctor y se dirigieron hacia la los departamentos de las chicas.

El trayecto fue de lo más silencioso. Tomoyo veía por la ventana en silencio, soltando un discreto suspiro de vez en cuando.

Syaoran y Sakura estaban algo incómodos, aún no sabían exactamente qué había pasado con Sonomi, pero era obvio que nada bueno. Además, aún podían sentir el calor de su pareja sobre ellos... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tomoyo no se hubiese aparecido en la casa del árbol...?

El doctor aparcó el auto frente al complejo de apartamentos. De inmediato bajó Tomoyo.

— Gracias por todo, a los dos.

— Tomoyo... –suspiró Sakura preocupada.

— No se preocupen por favor. Estoy bien. –sonrió levemente. — Pero si me disculpan, ahora mismo me gustaría estar sola un momento. Iré a mí departamento a descansar.

— ¿Estas segura? –comentó Syaoran.

— Si... De verdad estoy bien... Si necesito algo tengo a Sakura cerca... Pero no sé preocupen, no los interrumpiré de nuevo. –hizo un intento de broma, aunque no estaba de humor para eso. Aunque sí que se había dado cuenta que había interrumpido algo en la casa del árbol. Los castaños se sonrojaron levemente, sobre todo la ojiverde. — Gracias de nuevo por todo. Nos vemos.

— Hasta luego Tomoyo. –se despidió el doctor.

Sakura se acercó a su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Todo va a estar bien. Avísame si necesitas algo, ¿Vale?

— Vale. Gracias...

Tomoyo entró a su departamento dejando a la pareja de castaños solos.

— ¿Crees que debería hablar con Sonomi sobre esto? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

— No. Es obvio que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos. Pero lo mejor será no involucrarnos. –decía Syaoran. — Hay que darles tiempo, a amabas.

— Supongo que tienes razón... –suspiró.

— Bueno pequeña, me voy.

— ¿Tan pronto? Aún es muy temprano, apenas son las 6 de la tarde. ¿No quieres pasar?

— Eh... De acuerdo. –sonrió, sin embargo, Syaoran se puso un poco tenso al recordar lo que estaba pasando en aquella casa del árbol.

Los castaños entraron y prácticamente se dejaron caer en el sofá. Estaban agotados emocionalmente por todo lo sucedido con Sonomi.

Sakura se acercó al doctor y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Oye pequeña... Creo... creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó hace un rato... Ya sabes... En la casa del árbol.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente pero sonrió para sí misma.

— Sí, a decir verdad, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— Claro, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. –sonrió.

La ojiverde se reincorporó un poco para poder mirar a su novio a los ojos.

— Sabes, llevo varios días... Bueno, un par de semanas pensando en realidad...–decía levemente sonrojada. — Quiero intentarlo, creo... creo que estoy lista.

Syaoran la miraba intentando descifrar sus palabras, no entendía de qué estaba hablando su novia.

— ¿De qué hablas pequeña? — Sakura sonrió ante lo inocente que podía llegar a ser el doctor.

— Syao... Yo... Yo quiero que tú y yo...bueno... –tomó aire para decirlo de una vez. — Syao, quiero que tengamos relaciones, no, quiero que hagamos el amor tú y yo. –dijo por fin con su cara toda sonrojada. Syaoran también se sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar la confesión de su chica.

— Sakura... Por favor pequeña... No quiero que te sientas presionada. Ya te dije que voy a esperar todo el tiempo que tú necesites. –decía tiernamente.

— Lo sé. Y de verdad te lo agradezco pero, quiero hacerlo... Quiero darte esa parte de mí, quiero estar contigo... A menos que tú no quieras... –dijo la chica pensando que quizá Syaoran no quería tener relaciones con ella. Bueno, era una posibilidad ¿Cierto?

Syaoran rio levemente para sí mismo. ¿Qué no quería estar con ella? ¡Por Dios! Se moría de ganas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo curiosa.

— Sabes... Te confesaré que yo... Bueno, tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo... –se sonrojó. — Y de verdad me alegra que me digas que tú también quieres pero, quizá debamos esperar un poco más, ya sabes, para que estés segura y eso...

Sakura se acercó y tomó el rostro de Syaoran con ambas manos.

— Es que... Ya estoy segura... Quiero hacerte el amor y que me lo hagas tú a mí. –decía sonroja pero decidida. — Quiero que lo intentemos. Sabes, nunca había confiado tanto en un hombre como lo hago contigo. Sé que nunca me harías daño. Es por eso que, quiero compartir eso contigo, contigo y con nadie más. Te amo Syaoran. Te amo mucho... Le he dicho "te amo" a otra persona en el pasado que no se lo merecía, pero a decir verdad, hasta que te conocí, me he dado cuenta que no entendía el verdadero significado de aquello. Ahora sé lo que realmente significa amar a alguien.

— Te amo Sakura... Mucho... –sonrió perdiéndose en los verdes ojos de la chica.

— ¿Entonces... Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos? –decía aún con sus mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –dijo nervioso.

— Bueno... No justo ahora pero...

Syaoran tomó la mejilla de Sakura con su mano. Acercó sus labios y depósito un tierno beso.

— Cuando tú quieras pequeña... –sonrió sin alejar su rostro de la chica.

Sakura acortó los pocos milímetros que los separaban y unió sus labios nuevamente. Primero lento, sin prisas. Poco a poco se iba intensificando.

— Y si solo nos dejamos...

— ¿Llevar? – interrumpió Syaoran. La ojiverde asintió besándolo de nuevo. El doctor correspondió de inmediato. Ambos sonrieron con sus labios unidos.

...

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre? –preguntó Eriol por teléfono a Tomoyo. La chica bufó recordando lo que pasó.

— No muy bien... Sabes, ni siquiera llegue a decirle lo del bebé.

— ¿Por qué? Bueno... En parte ibas a decirle eso ¿No es así?

— Así es, pero en cuanto le dije que ya no estaba con Kurogane y lo que había pasado en la fiesta...

— Espera, ¿Le contaste lo que pasó?

— Obviamente no con detalles... Sólo le dije que tuve relaciones contigo. –se sonrojó levemente. —Después le iba a decir que un bebé venía en camino producto de aquella noche... Pero ni siquiera me dejó hablar. Comenzó a gritarme y prácticamente me dijo que era una cualquiera...

— Ouch... Estuvo peor de lo que esperaba... –comentó Eriol. — Lamento todo esto Tomoyo...

— Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa. Ambos somos responsables por esto...

— Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme culpable... Pero en fin, ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con tu madre?

— No. No vayas. A decir verdad tampoco quiero hablar con ella ahora... Sé que sólo se preocupa por mí, pero la forma en la que me habló... Pff... –bufó molesta. — Mejor dejemos este tema por ahora ¿Sí?

— De acuerdo... –suspiró el chico.

— Oye Eriol...

— Dime.

— ¿Quieres venir un rato? –dijo la futura madre. El corazón de Eriol comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

— Eh... Claro... Voy para allá…

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ya lo he mencionado pero aun sigo sorprendida que cada semana llegan nuevos lectores, ¡Bienvenidos a todos! Y como siempre, mil gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, no tienen idea del ánimo que me dan para seguir con ésto. Y también claro, gracias a esos lectores "silenciosos" que aunque no dejan comentarios, se pasan a leer mi historia. Muchas gracias a ustedes también.**

 **Pues bien, se vienen cosas nuevas para los personajes, nuevas tramas en la historia, etc... espero les guste.**

 **Y bueno, éste fue el último capítulo del año. Me tomaré esta semana libre por las fiestas. Aunque quién sabe... conociéndome seguramente seguiré escribiendo jaja. Pero no prometo nada. Lo mas seguro es que nos leamos hasta el próximo mes (solo es una semana xD).**

 **En fin, me despido aquí deseándoles una muy feliz Navidad (o lo que ustedes celebren si es que lo hacen), y un prospero año nuevo. Mientras tanto en éste pequeño descanso, los invito a leer mis otras historias, " _Aquel 13 de Julio_ " que es un shortfic y " _Eres La Música En Mí_ ", un fic de 35 capítulos (aunque creo que varios de ustedes ya lo leyeron jaja, por cierto, perdón por el spam xD).**

 **Bueno, eso es todo! Nos leemos en Enero 2019!**

 **Saludos a todos! :D**


	20. Viejos Conocidos

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 20 "Viejos Conocidos"**

 **...**

— Syao... –suspiró Sakura entre besos. Y es que ambos estaban en el sofá de la chica con el doctor encima de ella.

Sakura ya había desabotonado la camisa del chico y acariciaba de arriba abajo, desde su pecho hasta su abdomen. La chica se deleitaba con lo bien tonificado que estaba el chico. Por otro lado, Syaoran comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa de Sakura. Lo hacía lentamente, pues a diferencia de ella, era la primera vez que Syaoran la estaba "desnudando"...

Se sentía nervioso, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo. Amaba a Sakura y todo eso pero, no podía negar que la ojiverde era una joven demasiado hermosa. Quería hacerlo bien. Sabía lo que esto significaba para Sakura y no quería quedar como si fuera un adolescente nervioso y principiante, quería dar todo de él.

— Te amo Syaoran... –dijo Sakura separando sus labios. Estaba levemente sonrojada.

— Te amo Saku. –sonrió el doctor. Aquellas palabras de la chica le dieron el valor suficiente para terminar su labor de desabotonar la blusa de Sakura.

Comenzó con los botones de abajo, y fue subiendo lentamente hasta que llegó al área del busto de la chica. Paró unos segundos, tomó aire e inmediatamente continuó con su tarea.

Sakura llevaba un bonito sostén color blanco. De inmediato ambos se sonrojaron pues Syaoran se había quedado embobado con la vista que tenía desde arriba. Se creó un pequeño silencio incómodo y Syaoran acercó su rostro al de Sakura y comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Ella correspondió de inmediato.

Aquel beso se sintió diferente, pues ahora sus cuerpos estaban más en contacto aunque Sakura llevaba aún su sostén. Podían sentir un poco más la calidez que sus cuerpos desprendían, aunque solo estuvieran semidesnudos de la parte de arriba, o más bien Sakura, pues la camisa de Syaoran ya había desaparecido minutos atrás.

Syaoran bajó hasta el cuello de la ojiverde y dejó que sus labios jugarán un rato ahí. Sakura respiraba con dificultad a causa de las caricias de su novio...

...

— Hola, Tomoyo. Buenas noches. –saludó Eriol en cuanto la chica abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Tomoyo le había dicho que si quería ir a su departamento un rato, el accedió pero por alguna razón se sentía nervioso.

— Hola Eriol. Pasa. –dijo. — Lamento haberte pedido que vinieras así tan de repente.

— No te preocupes, no fue ninguna molestia. A decir verdad, estaba aburrido en mi casa sin hacer nada. –sonrió. — Aunque si te soy sincero, estuve todo el día sintiéndome bastante ansioso...

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, hoy ibas a ver a tu madre para contarle todo y bueno, estaba expectante por cuál sería su reacción... Aunque ahora ya la sé... Ah, disculpa. –dijo apenado. — Ya no querías hablar sobre eso y de nuevo saqué el tema. Lo sien...

Tomoyo no lo dejó terminar y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Eriol no esperaba ese gesto por su parte, pero de inmediato correspondió.

La futura madre comenzó a llorar. No tenía pensado hacerlo y definitivamente no había llamado a Eriol para que la consolara, pero tenerlo ahí, estar entre sus brazos la reconfortaba. Le había dicho a Sakura y Syaoran que prefería estar sola un rato, pero en cuanto entró a su departamento, la soledad y la impotencia la invadió.

En ese instante Eriol la llamó, sacándola y "salvándola" de sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento... –suspiró intentando calmarse aún sin despegarse del chico. Eriol la abrazó con más fuerza.

— No te disculpes conmigo por nada. Tú no. -Tomoyo escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico. — Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. No estás sola, me tienes a mí. –sonrió. — Además, lo que pasó con tu madre, seguramente fue un malentendido. Dale tiempo. Cuando las dos estén más tranquilas podrán hablar mejor.

— Entiendo que esté preocupada pero, haberme hablado de la forma en la que me habló. –ya se le habían parado las lágrimas a Tomoyo, pero eso no fue motivo para separarse del psicólogo, seguían ahí, en medio del salón de la chica abrazados.

— No fue la mejor reacción de todas, pero estoy seguro que lo hizo porque la tomaste por sorpresa. Cómo te dije, dale tiempo a que asimile todo. En cuanto lo haga, dile lo del bebé. Tiene que saberlo.

— Lo sé... La llamaré pronto y espero aún quiera hablar conmigo.

— Lo hará. Es tu madre después de todo. –sonrió.

— Gracias por esto Eriol. –dijo la chica alzando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No me agradezcas nada. –sonrió levemente.

— Y discúlpame por esto, no te llame para que me vinieras a consolar. –rio levemente. — Es sólo que, quería verte en este momento... –el corazón de Eriol estaba a mil por hora. Tenía a la chica entre sus brazos y con sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

— Me alegro que me llamaras... –comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

— Oye Eriol... Tú... Bueno, sólo si quieres... – Eriol podía sentir como si se le fuera a salir el corazón del pecho. — Quizá... Tú y yo...

— Tú... –suspiró. Por la mente del chico pasaron cientos de ideas diferentes que lo involucraban a él y a la chica. Estaba expectante por lo que iba a decir.

— Quizá tú y yo podamos, ya sabes, hacer algo esta noche. Aún es temprano...

— ¿Esta noche? –dijo nervioso. — ¿Co... Cómo qué?

— Ya sabes... Quizá podamos jugar algún juego de mesa o algo por el estilo. –dijo separándose lentamente del chico que hasta ese momento seguían abrazados. Eriol se sintió tonto al haber dejado su mente divagar. ¿Así qué era eso? Tomoyo solo quería pasar el rato para intentar olvidar el asunto de su madre. Eriol sonrió para sí mismo, si eso quería hacer la chica, él no era nadie para negárselo.

— Claro. Juguemos. –sonrió el chico.

— ¿Qué quieres jugar? Tengo una baraja de cartas, Monopoly... Ammm... Ah, y también tengo un Jenga. –terminó de pensar.

— El Jenga suena bien. Oye, Syaoran está con Sakura ¿Cierto?

— Bueno, él nos trajo de casa de mi madre. Supongo que se habrá pasado al departamento de Sakura.

— Pues debe seguir ahí, su auto sigue aparcado afuera. –comentó. — ¿Te importa si los llamamos? –la chica lo miró curiosa. — Es que este tipo de juegos es más divertido si somos más. –sonrió y Tomoyo devolvió el gesto.

— Claro. Le llamaré a Sakura.

Tomoyo tomó su móvil, entró a sus contactos y marcó el número de su mejor amiga...

...

— Mmm... Saku... –suspiraba Syaoran de placer ante las caricias y besos de su novia, que en algún momento, habían intercambiado lugares, y ahora Sakura estaba sobre él.

Sakura estaba besando el cuello del doctor, y lentamente bajaba su rostro repartiendo pequeños y pastosos besos. Primero por su pecho, luego por su bien torneado abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo. Sakura se quedó ahí un momento, Syaoran estaba disfrutando aquello.

De pronto, el móvil de la ojiverde comenzó a sonar. Sakura y Syaoran miraron un segundo el móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala, pero de inmediato lo ignoraron y continuaron con lo suyo.

— Que raro, no contesta. –dijo Tomoyo al no recibir respuesta de su amiga.

— Quizá no escuchó el móvil. –comentó el chico de gafas.

— Puede ser, le llamaré de nuevo...

Tomoyo volvió a marcar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Comenzó a preocuparse un poco, pues aunque estuviera con Syaoran siempre contestaba.

— Creo que mejor iré a su departamento.

— Está bien. Te acompaño. –dijo Eriol.

Ambos salieron del departamento de Tomoyo para dirigirse al de la ojiverde. En cuanto llegaron, tocaron el timbre.

Unos segundos antes, Sakura se había levantado un poco de su posición y comenzó lentamente a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón de Syaoran.

El doctor pasó una de sus manos por detrás de Sakura para desabrochar el sostén que aún seguía en su lugar.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero muy decididos con lo que estaban haciendo, pues como había dicho Sakura, ambos estaban haciendo el amor, no era algo meramente carnal.

De pronto, el timbre los sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que ninguno moviera ni un músculo.

Pensaron en ignorar la puerta, pero a Sakura se le ocurrió mirar su móvil y vio dos llamadas perdidas de su amiga, seguramente era ella la que tocaba su puerta.

Supuso que su amiga la necesitaba y ella no le negaría su ayuda. Y con un poco de pesar, se levantó del sofá donde aún tenía a su novio debajo.

— Creo que es Tomoyo... Quizá me necesite. –dijo apenada.

— Entiendo, ve. –sonrió Syaoran. El chico se levantó del sofá y tomó el rostro de Sakura besándola con fuerza. — Ya lo intentaremos después.

— Si. –sonrió sonrojada.

Sakura levantó su blusa del suelo y se la colocó. Arregló un poco su despeinado cabello con sus dedos y casi de inmediato abrió la puerta. A Syaoran no le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando su novia ya había abierto. Sólo había alcanzado a colocarse la camisa pero aún estaba haciendo malabares para abotonársela.

Sakura abrió y para su sorpresa, no sólo estaba Tomoyo, sino que también estaba Eriol con ella.

Los amigos de Sakura se quedaron callados y con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a un punto fijo.

Sakura siguió sus miradas para encontrarse a Syaoran aún abotonándose la camisa con prisa y con el cinturón de su pantalón desabrochado. Por no decir que también su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal.

Tomoyo y Eriol se reprendieron a sí mismos mentalmente, pues era más que obvio que los castaños no estaban precisamente compartiendo recetas de cocina.

— Eh... Lo sentimos mucho... Creo que regresaremos más tarde. –dijo Tomoyo apenada.

— No pierdes el tiempo amigo... –rio Eriol mirando a Syaoran. El doctor y Tomoyo lo reprendieron con la mirada. Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario.

— ¿Necesitaban algo? ¿Todo bien Tomoyo? –preguntó Syaoran cambiando el tema mientras indiscretamente se terminaba de vestir.

— Eh... Bueno... –Tomoyo seguía apenada, y no solo por la situación tan incómoda, sino que sabía que aquello era un paso muy grande para su amiga, y al parecer se lo acababa de echar a perder.

— En realidad... –dijo Eriol al notar que la ojiazul no diría más. — Veníamos a invitarlos a jugar un par de partidas de Jenga con nosotros. Pero entendemos si prefieren seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. –bromeó. Syaoran volvió a mirarlo mal.

— No se preocupen... Entendemos que están ocupados... –dijo Tomoyo apenada.

Sakura miró a Syaoran como preguntando su opinión. El asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

— Claro. Vamos a jugar. –comentó Sakura. — Sólo denos unos segundos y ahora los alcanzamos.

— ¿Seguros? –dijo Tomoyo. Sakura asintió sonriente.

Eriol y Tomoyo se marcharon al departamento de la chica dejando a los castaños solos.

— Vaya... Eso fue incómodo... –rio Syaoran.

— Lo sé. –bufó Sakura. — No esperaba que vinieran.

— Ni yo... Tan bien que nos las estábamos pasando. –comentó levemente sonrojado.

— Sí... –soltó una risita nerviosa. — Te amo Syaoran. –dijo acercándose a su novio mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

— Te amo pequeña...

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso, terminaron de arreglarse, sobre todo Syaoran, y salieron hacia el departamento de Tomoyo.

— Miren quien está aquí... Los tortolitos. –se burló Eriol en cuanto los castaños llegaron.

— Ya Eriol, no los molestes. –lo reprendió Tomoyo.

— No te preocupes Tomoyo. La verdad es que sí que estábamos pasando un buen rato en nuestro "nidito de amor". – se unió Syaoran a las bromas. Si no podía con su amigo, se unirá a él.

— ¡Syaoran! No digas esas cosas. –lo reprendió Sakura sonrojada. Los cuatro amigos rieron.

Tomoyo sacó el Jenga y comenzaron a armar la torre con las piezas de madera. Una vez lista comenzaron a jugar. Los más habilidosos para sacar la piezas eran Tomoyo y como era de esperarse de un doctor, Syaoran, que pareciera que tenía el mejor pulso de todos, en ningún momento le tambaleó la mano.

— Creo que te interrumpí algo muy importante. Lo siento mucho. –dijo apenada Tomoyo a su amiga mientras estaban en la cocina. Las chicas estaban sacando un par de vasos y una soda de naranja del refrigerador.

— No te preocupes. –sonrió levemente sonrojada. — Ya... Ya lo intentaremos otro día...

— Sé que la respuesta es "no", pero aun así preguntaré. Syaoran no te está obligando a nada ¿Verdad? –preguntaba con preocupación. Sakura sonrió.

— No. Él no me está obligando a nada. A decir verdad, es todo un caballero conmigo.

— Me imagino. –sonrió la futura madre.

Mientras tanto, en la sala se encontraban los chicos armando de nuevo la torrecilla del Jenga.

— Perdón por interrumpir. –comentó Eriol sinceramente. Sin embargo tenía esa sonrisita burlona en su rostro. — Es sólo que Tomoyo y no pensamos que ustedes... Bueno, ya sabes...

— No te preocupes. Pero cuando veas mi auto aparcado fuera, no nos llamen. –rio. — Ya en serio... No sé preocupen, no interrumpieron nada. –se encogió de hombros.

— Como que no interrumpimos nada... No quieras disimular ahora. –rio Eriol. — Es obvio que Sakura se andaba propasando contigo. –ambos soltaron una carcajada divertidos. — Ya enserio amigo... Cuídense ¿Vale? –decía más serio. — No sean tan irresponsables como lo fuimos Tomoyo y yo. Ya ves en qué terminó todo.

— Lo seremos. –sonrió el doctor.

Después de unos minutos las chicas regresaron de la cocina para retomar su juego.

Así pasaron el resto del día hasta que anocheció y todos tenían que regresar a sus respectivas casas, pues era domingo y al otro día tenían que madrugar.

— Bien, yo me retiro. –dijo Syaoran. — Sakura, ¿Me dejas pasar a tu departamento? Dejé mi chaqueta ahí.

— Claro. Vamos. –dijo la ojiverde.

— Que conveniente Syaoran... –bromeo Eriol, el doctor rio con él.

— Eriol... –volvió a reprenderlo Tomoyo. Sakura solo volvió a sonrojarse.

Los castaños se despidieron y se fueron al departamento de la chica.

— Yo también debo irme Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol.

— De acuerdo. Eriol, muchas gracias por venir. –dijo sinceramente.

— Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer. Cuando me necesites, aquí voy a estar para ti. –sonrió.

— Gracias. –se limitó a decir. Se acercó al chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Eriol correspondió el gesto.

— Recuerda que somos un equipo ahora. –decía con la chica aún entre sus brazos.

— Lo sé... –Tomoyo se separó un poco, y depósito un tierno beso en la mejilla del psicólogo. — Buenas noches Eriol.

— Buenas noches Tomoyo. –sonrió.

...

Los castaños entraron al departamento de Sakura. De inmediato se sonrojaron al recordar lo que horas atrás estaba pasando ahí.

Syaoran tomó su chaqueta del suelo, la sacudió un poco y se la puso.

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora? –preguntó Sakura. Syaoran la miró curioso. ¿Será que quería retomar lo de hace rato? El doctor busco en su mirada tratando de descifrar a su novia, pero al parecer no iba con esa intención de reanimar la pasión. Simplemente quería pasar un rato más con él. Syaoran sonrió con ternura.

— Si. Ya debo irme. Mañana tengo que estar temprano en el hospital. –comentó.

— Ya veo. De acuerdo. Entonces nos veremos después.

— Si. –Syaoran se acercó a su novia, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios. — Te amo pequeña. Otro día lo intentamos de nuevo ¿Vale?

— Vale... Te amo Syao. –Sakura sonrió y le dio otro beso a su novio.

….

Syaoran llegó hasta su auto para encontrase a Eriol a punto de subir al suyo.

— Pensé que ya te habías ido. –comentó Syaoran a su amigo.

— Y yo pensé que tú te tardarías más. Sí que eres rápido. –bromeó. — Me quedé hablando un momento con Tomoyo. –comentó.

— Ya veo. No fue un día fácil para ella. Es muy bueno que la estés apoyando así.

— Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella... Además...

— ¿Además?

— Syaoran... Creo... Bueno... Es sólo que... Creo que yo...

— Te enamoraste de ella... –suspiró sonriendo el doctor Li. Eriol lo miro sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Soy tan obvio?

— No sé si seas obvio, pero te conozco desde hace tanto... Además, cada que la miras o hablas de ella, en tu mirada se nota. Sabes, pones esa misma cara de tonto que ponías con Kaori. –sonrió.

— Si... Creo que siento lo mismo con Tomoyo que cuando estaba con Kaori. –sonrió. — Pero, las circunstancias son diferentes... A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, Tomoyo sólo me ve como un amigo...

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le dirás algo?

— No. No quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotros. Además, nuestro bebé viene en camino, eso es lo más importante ahora ¿Cierto?

— Si. Supongo que tienes razón. Lo más importante ahora es su hijo... Por cierto... ¿No has sabido nada de Kaori? Desde que Akiho falleció, ella se alejó. La extraño, bueno, después de todo era mi mejor amiga... ¿Qué será de ella? –decía Syaoran poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

— No tengo idea. Cuando Akiho murió, ella terminó conmigo. Estaba devastada por la muerte de su mejor amiga. Supongo que verte a ti y a mí, sólo le recordábamos a Akiho... Quise ser comprensivo y deje que se fuera...

— Quizá si hubieran seguido juntos, nada de esto hubiera pasado... Ya sabes, lo de Tomoyo y eso...

— Lo sé. Pero sabes, no me arrepiento. Es decir, quise mucho a Kaori y siempre será una parte importante de mi vida, y aunque Tomoyo no me vea de la misma forma que yo, estoy muy entusiasmado por nuestro hijo. No lo cambiaría por nada. –sonrió.

— Así se habla amigo. La vida da muchas vueltas, pero supongo que las cosas pasan por algo. Ya es tarde. –comentó. — Debemos irnos.

— Si. Vámonos. Buenas noches amigo.

— Buenas noches Eriol.

...

Pasaron un par de semanas y las cosas no habían cambiado para Tomoyo y su madre. Sonomi había intentado llamarla un par de veces, pero la chica no había querido responder.

Por otro lado, los castaños se veían durante las semanas. Una noche después del trabajo, intentaron reanimar la pasión entre ellos, sin embargo Syaoran se quedó dormido encima de Sakura apenas comenzar con los besos, y no era para menos, pues llevaba toda esa semana haciendo guardia en el hospital y no había dormido bien. Sakura río ante lo sucedido y se limitó a dormir felizmente con su amado en sus brazos.

...

Aquel martes, Tomoyo se encontraba en el trabajo. Había sido un día muy ocupado pues el actor Takashi Yamazaki estaba de vuelta en Tomoeda, está vez para promocionar una marca de ropa en la que él era la imagen.

Tomoyo al trabajar en la televisora local, estaba de arriba para abajo con la llegada del actor, que estaba en cada programa de TV dando entrevistas.

— Listo. Ya terminamos está entrevista, ¿Qué sigue ahora? –preguntaba el manager del actor a Tomoyo.

— En 20 minutos tiene otra entrevista en el foro 12. Debemos dirigirnos ahí para que lo preparen. –comentaba Tomoyo como toda una profesional.

— De acuerdo. Ah, Yamazaki, te presento a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella estará a cargo el día de hoy de nuestra promoción en éste canal. –comentaba el manager a Yamazaki una vez que el actor se acercó a ellos.

— Mucho gusto señorita Daidouji. –comentó amablemente.

— Llámeme Tomoyo, por favor. –sonrió la chica.

Tomoyo los dirigió hasta el camerino del foro 12. Ahí, maquillarían y peinarían al actor.

— Sabes Kuo. –comentaba Yamazaki a su manager mientras una chica de la producción arreglaba su cabello. Tomoyo estaba ahí esperando la llamada para que el actor saliera a escena. — Estaba muy emocionado cuando me dijiste que vendríamos a Tomoeda de nuevo. Mientras estuve grabando en el Hospital, conocí a una linda chica... Aunque me mando directo a la friendzone... –suspiró. — Aún así, me gustaría verla. De vez en cuando nos mandábamos algún mensaje saludándonos, pero hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella. Me gustaría verla.

— Yamazaki... Te recuerdo que tú ya tienes novia... –regañó el manager.

— Lo sé, lo sé... Sólo quiero ver a esta chica un momento... No creo que Rika se enoje...

Tomoyo y la otra chica que estaba ocupada peinando el cabello del actor, se miraron de inmediato intentando ocultar su sorpresa, pues al parecer, les habían soltado la primicia del romance de los dos actores juveniles de moda, Takashi Yamazaki y Rika Sasaki.

De pronto, alguien de la producción llamó a Tomoyo por radio para indicarle que el actor debía entrar al set. Ella le dio la indicación a Yamasaki para que esté fuera.

El día pasó exitosamente, sin embargo Tomoyo estaba exhausta. Normalmente aguantaba bastante bien el ritmo acelerado de la industria, sin embargo desde que estaba embarazada, pareciera que su cuerpo no respondía de la misma forma que antes.

Tomoyo llegó a su departamento y sin pensarlo se dejó caer en su cama siendo arrullada por los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó de lo más relajada, pues era sábado y ese día no tenía que trabajar. Lamentablemente su novio estaría encerrado en el hospital todo el día. Quizá sería buena idea hacerle una pequeña vista. Seguro eso le alegraría el día.

La ojiverde se puso muy bonita para ver a su novio. Una linda falda color rosa, una blusa blanca y onduló levemente su corto cabello castaño.

— Perfecto. –dijo mirándose al espejo.

Sakura salió del complejo de apartamentos, tomó un taxi y fue directo al hospital de Tomoeda.

Minutos atrás, el doctor Li se encontraba en su consultorio. Tenía una montaña de papeles sobre el escritorio que debía arreglar, en cambio, prefirió jugar un par de partidas de ajedrez en una aplicación en su móvil.

De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta.

— Adelante. –dijo ocultando su móvil rápidamente.

— Hola Syaoran...

— Rika...

— Lamento venir sin avisar. –dijo apenada la actriz.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –dijo amablemente pero cortante.

— A decir verdad, voy a estar un par de días por Tomoeda y quería saludarte.

— Ya veo... Pues gracias por venir, pero no es por ser grosero, pero no puedes quedarte por aquí. Además hay pacientes que me necesitan y no puedo quedarme a platicar contigo. –dijo.

— Lo sé, lo sé... Y también sé que sigues molesto conmigo por lo que pasó aquella noche. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme adecuadamente por eso. Por favor acepta mis disculpas. –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Syaoran suspiró. Bien, la chica no era mala persona, sólo había querido llamar su atención de la forma errónea. Y en ese momento él estaba sensible con sus emociones. Quizá había exagerado un poco...

— No te preocupes. Todo perdonado.

— ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias Syaoran. –sonrió. — Espero que aún podamos ser amigos...

Syaoran lo pensó un momento. — Sí, claro. –le dedicó una media sonrisa.

— Bueno, ya que recupere tú amistad, debo irme. Hasta luego Syaoran. –dijo extendiendo su mano. Syaoran la tomó para darle un apretón.

— Hasta luego Rika.

La chica salió del consultorio y camino por el largo pasillo hacia la salida.

Sakura se encontraba en la enorme entrada del hospital, camino un poco y detuvo su paso cuando se encontró con Rika.

— Rika... –suspiró la ojiverde sorprendida, y es que no todos los días veías a una persona famosa. Aunque Sakura sabía que había pasado algo entre ella y su novio, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Rika estaba caminando pero se detuvo un poco al mirar a aquella chica castaña de grandes ojos verdes. Se le hacía conocida... _"¡Claro! Es la amiga de Syaoran. También es la misma chica que le llamó a su móvil cuando yo contesté. ¿Qué hará por aquí? ¿Será que sale con él?_ " –pensó rápidamente.

— Hola. –se acercó la actriz amigablemente. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos hace un tiempo justo aquí en este hospital.

— Hola... –saludó nerviosa. — Claro, eres Rika Sasaki. Aunque en realidad me sorprende que te acuerdes de mí.

— Eres amiga de Syaoran ¿cierto?, Sus amigos son mis amigos. Claro que te recuerdo. –decía. — En fin... Debo irme. Sólo venía a saludar a _Syao_. Después de todo, aquellas noches de pasión no se olvidan tan fácil. –mintió. — Ups. Hablé de más. –giñó el ojo. — Hasta luego. –dijo sin más y se fue sin siquiera dejar decir algo a la ojiverde.

Sakura se quedó mirando como salía la actriz del hospital.

— ¿Pero quién se cree qué es esa mujer? –se dijo molesta a sí misma.

Sakura se sentía molesta por lo sucedido. Es decir, ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a hablarle de las "noches de pasión con Syaoran" en su cara? Pero estaba hablando del pasado ¿Cierto? Claro... Eso tenía que ser. Syaoran y ella tenían meses saliendo, él sería incapaz de salir con otras estando con ella ¿Cierto?

— Hola pequeña. –saludó sonriente el doctor Li en cuanto vio a su querida novia caminando hacia su consultorio.

— Hola Syaoran. – sonrió débilmente. A Syaoran no le gustó aquello. ¿Se sentirá mal?

— Hola. –saludó de nuevo y depósito un rápido beso en sus labios. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿No puedo venir a visitarte? –intentó bromear pero no estaba de ánimos.

— Claro que puedes. Siempre serás bienvenida. –sonrió. — Anda, pasa. –dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar al consultorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

Sakura sin pensarlo, se abalanzó a los brazos del doctor. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Aquellas palabras de Rika le habían afectado más de lo que quería. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso eran celos?

— Te amo Syaoran... –suspiró entre los brazos del chico que correspondió de inmediato el gesto.

— Yo también te amo... –dijo confundido. ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud? Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con su novia. — Emmm pequeña... ¿Todo bien?

— Sí. Sólo tenía ganas de verte. –dijo con su cabeza en el pecho del doctor. Syaoran sonrió.

— Yo también. Siempre tengo ganas de verte en realidad. –confesó sonriendo.

— Oye Syaoran... Quiero... Quiero que lo intentemos una vez más.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ya sabes. Quiero que hagamos el amor. –dijo sin más. Syaoran se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Los tenía levemente rojos.

— Pequeña, no te preocupes. Habíamos quedado en que lo intentaríamos de nuevo. –sonreía tiernamente.

— Hagámoslo ahora. Aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estamos en el hospital. –rio levemente.

Sakura no contestó sin embargo, fue directamente a los labios de su novio y comenzó a atacarlos con pasión. Sin pensarlo, Sakura ya se encontraba desanudando la corbata del chico.

Syaoran se dejó llevar unos segundos, pero de inmediato entró en razón.

— Saku... Espera... –dijo separando a su novia. ¿Tantas ganas tenía?

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con tal inocencia que le causó ternura a Syaoran.

— Cariño, es sólo que estamos en el hospital, en mi trabajo. Por más ganas que tenga de estar contigo, simplemente no puedo. No aquí. Además, la primera vez que tú y yo lo hagamos, no quiero que sea en un horrible consultorio, no... Quiero que sea algo especial. –dijo acercándose nuevamente a su novia, y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Es que... Yo bueno, quiero darte todo mí, no quiero que te aburras y busques a otras. –decía con preocupación en su voz. ¿De verdad eso era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por eso esa actitud? Syaoran sonrió con ternura. Vaya... Su novia podía ser muy insegura y boba cuando quería.

— Saku, no seas tonta. –rio el chico. — Escúchame bien. Yo nunca, pero nunca me voy a aburrir de ti. Y mucho menos me iré con otras mujeres. Te tengo a ti y no necesito nada ni a nadie más. –sonrió.

— ¿Seguro?

— Completamente... ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Acaso dije o hice algo que te hiciera dudar? –preguntó preocupado.

— ¿La verdad? – Syaoran asintió. — Es sólo que cuando llegue me encontré con Rika y bueno...

— ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó serio.

— Bueno... Me habló sobre... Bueno, ya sabes, sus "noches de pasión"...

— ¿Pero que...? –bufó sorprendido. ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle eso a su Sakura? Con qué quería que fueran amigos de nuevo ¿eh?... Eso se acabó. Le dio una segunda oportunidad y la desaprovechó de inmediato. — Sakura, no le hagas caso. ¿Qué noches de pasión? –bufó molesto. — ¡Ya quisiera ella! No te voy a mentir. Me acosté con ella una vez. –confesó. A Sakura se le estrujó el corazón levemente. — Pero estaba ebrio, demasiado diría yo. No soy el tipo de chico que se acuesta con una mujer si no hay sentimientos de por medio. Y créeme, no los hubo, no los hay, y jamás los habrá. Sólo te quiso molestar. Por favor, no le hagas caso.

— ¿Entonces fue solo una vez? –preguntó.

— Te lo juro. Sólo una... Así que no te preocupes más por eso ¿vale?

— Vale. –sonrió y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Pasó la tarde y Sakura ya había olvidado el asunto de Rika, pero Syaoran no podía. Si antes estaba molesto con esa mujer, ahora más y con más razón. Hizo sentir mal a Sakura, a su querida Sakura, y eso amigos míos, no estaba permitido para el Doctor Li.

Syaoran sabía perfectamente que la venganza no era buena, pero eso no detuvo a su mente para maquinar algún plan de venganza.

Si se metían con Sakura, se metían con él...

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero desearles un feliz 2019. Espero que sea un año grandioso para ustedes.**

 **Y bueno, ya terminaron mis "vacaciones de escribir" jaja. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, no puedo creer que ya vayamos por el capítulo 20! Y yo que no quería que fuera un fic demasiado largo jaja, pero aún me quedan muchas cosas por escribir de ésta historia. Espero siga siendo de su agrado y estén conmigo hasta el final.**

 **Y como siempre, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios. No tienen idea de lo motivadores que son! También gracias a los nuevos lectores por unirse.**

 **Por cierto, veo que varios me preguntan sobre un fic antiguo que tengo olvidado por ahí, lamento informarles que por el momento no tengo pensado retomarlo. Aunque no les mentiré, debido a sus peticiones lo estoy reconsiderando, pero no prometo nada jeje.**

 **En fin, cuéntenme qué les pareció el capítulo. Regresó su personaje favorito (nótese el sarcasmo jaja). Pero no se preocupen, será breve su aparición jaja. Sólo note que tenía demasiados "fans" y quise revivirla un poco xD**

 **En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Como ya les había comentado, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que tengan por lo menos un capítulo cada semana, espero seguir cumpliendo como hasta ahora!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	21. Venganza

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 21 "Venganza"**

 **...**

 _"Hola Sakura. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?"._

 _"¡Hola Yamazaki! Claro que me acuerdo de ti jaja"._ –respondió la chica al inesperado mensaje del actor aquella mañana.

Después de unos segundos, el chico llamó a Sakura.

— Hola, hola. –saludó alegré.

— Hola Yamazaki. ¡Qué milagro! –rio la chica.

— Lo sé. Lo siento, pero he estado de arriba para abajo trabajando. Pero me alegra mucho escuchar tu voz por fin.

— A mí también me da gusto escucharte. Y me imagino que la vida de actor no debe ser fácil... –suspiró la chica al imaginarse lo cansado que debía ser.

— Honestamente considero que es más fácil ser actor que otro trabajo, lo "difícil", radica en tener los ojos de todos puestos en ti. Es demasiada presión.

— Debe ser horrible eso... –suspiró.

— Un poco. Aunque también es divertido que la gente te pida una foto por la calle. –rio. — Oye Sakura, si no estás ocupada este viernes, ¿Podríamos vernos? No sé, ir a cenar o a tomar algo, como amigos, claro. Es sólo que no estaré mucho tiempo en Tomoeda y me gustaría verte antes de irme.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, por lo general veía ese día a su novio, pero Yamazaki se había convertido en un buen amigo y no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en muchos meses. Syaoran entendería ¿Cierto?

— Claro, veámonos el viernes por la noche, ¿Te parece?

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora debo irme, pero más al rato vemos los detalles ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. Hasta luego. –se despidió la chica y terminaron la llamada.

...

Mientras tanto, el doctor Li se encontraba revisando a un pequeño niño que se quejaba de un fuerte dolor estomacal, sin embargo Syaoran comprobó que ese niño estaba de lo más sano. Seguramente había puesto ese pretexto para no ir a la escuela o algo por el estilo.

El chiquillo andaba corriendo y saltando por el consultorio. Syaoran estaba de lo más estresado, los niños nunca fueron su fuerte.

— Señora, ya le dije que su hijo está bien... –dijo por enésima vez a la madre del niño.

— ¿Pero cómo va a estar bien? ¡Si el pobre se la ha estado quejando desde la mañana! –decía la madre.

— Señora, ya lo revisé, le hicimos algunas pruebas e incluso me hizo hacerle un examen de sangre. Le aseguro que su hijo está bien. Seguramente no quiso ir a la escuela...

— ¡Tonto! –gritó el niño al doctor Li y le dio una patada en la pierna.

— Auch... –se quejó el doctor. — Niño, ¡Ven para acá! –el chiquillo comenzó a correr de nuevo por el consultorio. Y después de una media hora más de pelear con el niño y convencer a la madre de que estaba sano, por fin dejaron al doctor en paz. — Que bueno que se fueron... –suspiró para sí mismo en su solitario consultorio.

Syaoran no tenía más por hacer en ese momento, y ahí sentado frente a su escritorio y sobándose un poco la pierna que el niño golpeó, su mente seguía maquinando cómo desquitarse con Rika. Se desconocía a si mismo ¿Desde cuándo era tan vengativo? Bien, no podía recordarlo, pero dicen que hay una primera vez para todo ¿Cierto?

De pronto, entró una llamada a su móvil. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver el nombre de la persona en la pantalla.

— Hola pequeña. –saludó a su amada novia.

— Hola Syao. ¿Ocupado?

— Para nada. Asumo que tú tampoco ¿Cierto?

— Me tomé un rato libre. –rio.

— Sí que te tomas enserio eso de ser la gerente verdad... –bromeó el doctor.

— Bueno, algún beneficio debo tener. –bromeó. — Oye Syaoran... ¿Podemos posponer vernos el viernes? Prometo compensártelo.

— Claro, no hay problema. No te preocupes. ¿Estarás ocupada?

— Bueno, a decir verdad, Yamazaki me llamo hace rato. –comentaba. ¿Otra vez ese sujeto? Pensaba Syaoran. Aún recordaba cómo le coqueteaba a Sakura en aquel parque de diversiones. — Sabes, estará en Tomoeda por unos días, y me dijo que si podíamos vernos.

— De acuerdo. Ve a saludarlo. –comentaba intentando ocultar sus evidentes celos. Aunque cabe mencionar que Syaoran le tenía toda la confianza del mundo a su novia...en quien no confiaba era en ese sujeto.

...

Tomoyo estaba de un lado para otro en la televisora local donde trabajaba. Ella estaba a cargo de la visita del actor Takashi Yamazaki en la promoción de la marca de ropa donde él era la imagen.

La producción estaba en un pequeño receso. Cada uno aprovechaba para beber, comer algo y algunos aprovechaban para fumarse un cigarrillo.

En el caso de Tomoyo, decidió sentarse y tomar una botella de agua fría a pesar de estar en pleno invierno.

—Pronto será Navidad... –suspiró. Y es que un sentimiento extraño la invadió. Por un lado, sería la primera navidad sin su compañero de 10 años, Kurogane. Y por otro lado, estaba su bebé. Sonrió al pensar en que a pesar de todo, esa pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre la hacía tan feliz. Y por último, cierto chico se coló en su mente... Eriol... ¿Qué sentía por él? Es decir, el chico era atractivo pero, ¿Sólo era eso? Tomoyo intentó descifrar si en su corazón había algo más, algún sentimiento que aún no se había percatado...pero no fue así. Es decir, se había encariñado mucho con él estos últimos meses, pero sólo lo veía como un compañero de equipo, el padre de su bebé, un buen amigo... Sólo eso.

Así estaba bien ¿Cierto? Lo mejor es que su corazón siguiera así, sin sentir nada más por él. Eso podría complicar las cosas entre ellos. Era lo mejor para todos... Pero, ¿Qué pensará Eriol? Seguramente pensaba lo mismo que ella. O eso quería pensar la chica.

De pronto, una llamada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sin siquiera mirar la pantalla contestó sin más.

— Si, ¿Diga? –contestó Tomoyo.

— Tomoyo... Hija... –suspiró Sonomi Daidouji. Tomoyo se maldijo mentalmente por no haber revisado quién la llamaba antes de contestar.

— Madre... Estoy trabajando, no puedo hablar ahora. –dijo cortante.

— Tomoyo, escucha... Seré breve... –decía. — Lamento mucho la forma en la que te hablé... No fue correcto, soy tu madre y ¡Por Dios!, Te hable de una forma terrible... Sé que estás molesta conmigo, y yo en tu lugar también lo estaría... Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa todo lo que me dijiste y no supe reaccionar... Lo siento mucho hija... –decía honestamente.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No sabía que decir. No esperaba una disculpa por parte de su madre. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Nuevamente se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba a su madre en esta difícil etapa de su vida. Necesitaba decirle lo de su bebé cuanto antes.

— No te preocupes... –suspiró. — Yo... Yo también lo siento mucho mamá... Me alteré demasiado rápido... Perdón, es sólo que, estaba algo sensible y me deje llevar por mis emociones.

— Hija... No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo... Fui yo quien...

— Fue culpa de las dos. –dijo. — Ambas nos alteramos mucho... Creo que nos parecemos demasiado, bueno... Después de todo las dos somos unas Daidoujis. –rio levemente la chica. Escuchó a su madre soltar una risita a través del teléfono.

— Entonces, ¿Estamos bien? –preguntó Sonomi.

— Claro mamá. Todo bien. –sonrió la chica. — Mamá... Tengo que decirte algo más...

— Lo que sea hija. Prometo no volver a reaccionar como la última vez. –comentó apenada.

— Mamá, estoy...

— ¡Señorita Daidouji! –la llamó alguien de la producción. — ¡Ya vamos a comenzar!

— Creo que debes irte hija. –dijo Sonomi al haber escuchado como llamaban a su hija. — Ya hablaremos más tarde ¿Vale?

— Sí. De acuerdo. –suspiró con un poco de decepción. De verdad quería hablarle a su madre sobre el bebé.

Las dos Daidouji colgaron y cada una se dispuso a seguir con su día. Bien, definitivamente pronto le diría a su mamá toda la verdad, pensó.

...

Aquella fría tarde en Tomoeda, la actriz Rika Sasaki se encontraba en su cuarto de hotel. Estaba apreciando la bonita vista de aquel pequeño pero simpático pueblecillo a las afueras de Tokio. De pronto, un mensaje en su móvil captó su atención.

 _"Hola cariño"._ –escribió su novio Yamazaki. Rika suspiró. ¿Por qué salía con él? No entendió como aceptó ese horrible acuerdo de salir con Yamazaki por cuestiones de "publicidad". Prácticamente la agencia los había obligado a mantener una relación sentimental, con el único propósito de promocionar la novela que habían grabado hace unos meses en el hospital de aquel pueblo y que se estrenaría en un unos cuantos meses.

No podía negar que se había encariñado con él, pero no era amor... Sin embargo, Yamazaki sí que se había enamorado de Rika. A pesar de todo, no quería lastimarlo, y por eso le seguía el juego, pero sabía que en cuanto la promoción de su novela terminara, su falsa relación también... Esperaba que Yamazaki lo comprendiera...

 _"Hola. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?"_ –respondió la chica él mensaje. Ella lo había acompañado a Tomoeda para "pasar tiempo de calidad" o así les habían dicho sus representantes. Aunque Yamazaki estaba encantado con la idea.

 _"Todo va de maravilla. En un par de horas estaré ahí contigo. Vayamos a cenar o algo ¿Te parece?"_

"Claro. Te espero." –respondió con un sentimiento de remordimiento. Pero era culpa de Yamazaki por haberse enamorado ¿Cierto? Él sabía bien que era por trabajo todo esto... Aunque él ya le había confesado sus sentimientos por ella poco después de comenzar con aquella farsa. Sin embargo, ella decidió seguir con la mentira. Bien, era culpa de ambos. Pensó.

Nuevamente le llegó otro mensaje. Miró su móvil sin ánimos. Seguramente era Yamazaki de nuevo... Esperen, no era el actor...

 _"Hola Rika."_

— Syaoran... –suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

De inmediato respondió el mensaje.

 _"Hola Syaoran. Qué sorpresa. No esperaba recibir ningún mensaje tuyo..."_

 _"Bueno, es sólo que quise aprovechar que estás por Tomoeda... ¿Estas libre el viernes?" –_ preguntó sin más.

Bien, por si se lo estaban preguntando, sí, había comenzado la "venganza" de Syaoran... O por lo menos, intento de venganza, pues el doctor no tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba improvisando en el momento.

 _"Claro. ¿Tienes algo en mente?"_

 _"Así es. Me gustaría verte... Una vez más, antes de que te vayas."_ –respondió Syaoran intentando sonar lo más "seductor" posible, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que la chica se lo creyera.

 _"A mí también me gustaría verte Syaoran_..." –bueno, al parecer sí lo estaba creyendo. Sonrió el doctor.

 _"Genial... Debo regresar al trabajo. Te escribo más al rato"._

 _"De acuerdo. Esperaré por ti"._ –contestó la actriz.

— Vaya... Sí que caíste rápido Rika... –se decía divertido a sí mismo.

...

— Entonces, ¿Yamazaki y Rika están saliendo? –preguntaba Sakura sorprendida a Tomoyo. Ambas chicas se había encontrado por la calle camino al complejo de departamentos donde ambas vivían. Era de noche y ambas iban bastante abrigadas por el fuerte frío que hacía.

— Así es. A Yamazaki se le salió decirlo mientras platicaba con su manager en el camerino. ¡Quién lo diría! Aunque supongo que es obvio, ambos son muy atractivos. –comentaba Tomoyo. — Sabes, no puedo creer que dejaste ir a Yamazaki. –rio la chica. — La verdad es una persona muy agradable. Me pregunto si Rika Sasaki será igual... –decía poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

"Para nada..." Pensó Sakura recordando su encuentro con Rika.

— Pues no la he tratado mucho para serte honesta. –comentaba la ojiverde. — Pero definitivamente, no es como Yamazaki. Él es un buen chico y muy amable y amigable.

— Vaya, y Rika se ve muy amigable por la televisión. Pero tienes razón en que Yamazaki es un gran tipo. Enserio, ¿Cómo preferiste a un doctor que a un actor? –bromeaba Tomoyo.

— Syaoran es Syaoran. No me importa la profesión que tenga. –rio Sakura. Tomoyo sonrió al ver la cara de enamorada que tenía su amiga. Al parecer el chico estaba haciendo las cosas bien con ella y eso la alegraba.

— Y hablando del rey de Roma... –comentó Tomoyo en cuanto llegaron a sus departamentos. El auto del doctor Li estaba aparcado fuera. Las chicas se acercaron lentamente y se encontraron al chico recostado en el asiento del conductor con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura golpeó levemente el cristal y Syaoran reaccionó de inmediato. Tenía los ojos levemente rojos por la pequeña siesta que había tomado.

— Hola dormilón. –saludó Sakura en cuanto el chico bajo del auto.

— Hola Sakura. –sonrió apenado. — Buenas noches Tomoyo.

— Hola Syaoran. –saludó la futura madre.

— ¿Qué tal están tú y el bebé? –pregunto el doctor.

— De maravilla, pero estamos muriendo de frío. Así que si me disculpan, iré directo a mi departamento. –sonrió.

— Está bien. Buenas noches. –dijo Sakura.

— Buenas noches. – se despidió el chico. Tomoyo se despidió de ambos y desapareció de la vista de los castaños.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte hoy. –comentó la ojiverde.

— Si quieres me voy... –bromeó.

— No seas bobo. –sonrió Sakura. — Vamos a entrar, hace demasiado frío aquí fuera.

Los castaños entraron al departamento de la chica, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, Syaoran tomó el rostro de su novia y la beso con fuerza. Sakura se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar.

— Vaya... –dijo la ojiverde en cuanto despegaron sus labios. — ¿Y eso por qué fue? –rio.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besarte? –sonreía mientras Sakura se derretía con aquella sonrisa tan típica de él.

— Claro que puedes. Cuando quieras en realidad. –decía poniendo su mejor voz seductora.

— Te amo pequeña. –dijo Syaoran volviéndola a besar pero está vez despacio, con calma.

— Te amo Syao. –sonrió la chica. — ¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día? –preguntó mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá.

— Me duele la pierna. –comentó sin más.

— ¿La pierna...? –preguntó confundida.

— Un estúpido niño que me tocó atender me pateó. –dijo molesto recordando a aquel chiquillo. — Y su madre no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos... –bufó. Sakura comenzó a reír. — No es gracioso...

— Sí, si lo es. –rio aún más fuerte. — Por cierto. –dijo cambiando de tema. — ¿Qué crees que me comentó Tomoyo hoy? –Syaoran la miró curioso. — Yamazaki y Rika están saliendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendido. Vaya... Esta noticia le daría un giro a su "venganza". Pensaba el doctor. — Vaya... ¿Y desde cuándo?

— No lo sé, no me dijo eso. Pero aún no puedo creer que Rika ande diciendo cosas como que "las noches contigo son inolvidables" –decía inflando las mejillas como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche. — ¿Quién se cree que es? Yamazaki no merece ese tipo de persona a su lado. –comentó.

— No lo sé... Honestamente no sé qué le sucede... –suspiró el chico cansado y recostándose en el sofá.

— ¿Cansado? –lo miró con ternura.

— Un poco... –le dedicó una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? –preguntó la ojiverde. Syaoran la miró curioso. Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato al descifrar lo que su novio estaba pensando. — ¡No para eso! –dijo rápidamente. — Sólo... dormir...

— Acaso tú también quieres una "noche inolvidable". –se burló el chico.

— ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! –decía apenada. — Es sólo que... Bueno, hace frío y te ves muy cansado hoy. No quiero que manejes así hasta tu casa. Además, así podemos dormir abrazados esta noche. –decía con sus mejillas cada vez más rojas.

— Vale... –sonrió el doctor. La idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Y como dijo Sakura, hacía frío. ¿Qué mejor que dormir en los brazos de su persona favorita en una noche de invierno? — Me quedaré esta noche contigo.

— Gracias. –ambos sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso.

Los castaños tomaron una taza de café y unas rosquillas que Sakura había comprado esa mañana. Platicaron un rato más y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica.

Syaoran comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Sakura lo evitaba con la mirada mientras hacía malabares para comenzar ella a desvestirse. Pero estaba demasiada apenada por la situación.

El doctor sonrió, pues aquello le había parecido gracioso, pues ella había sido la de la idea de dormir juntos. Además, no es como si antes no hubieran acariciado el cuerpo del otro...

Syaoran notó que su novia no podía más con la pena, así que decidió darle su espacio.

— Voy al baño. –dijo sin más y salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación. La chica aprovecho para ponerse la pijama rápidamente. Aunque el chico le daría tiempo de sobra para que terminará.

Una vez que regresó, Sakura ya se encontraba metida en la cama. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sé sonrieron mutuamente.

Syaoran le dio la espalda a Sakura y se quitó la camisa. Al final, Syaoran quedó con una camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo y con sus boxers. Se metió rápidamente a la cama para no incomodar más a la chica.

— Buenas noches pequeña. –dijo tiernamente.

— Buenas noches Syao. –devolvió el gesto. Ambos se dieron un rápido beso. Se acomodaron tímidamente junto al otro. Por un lado Sakura recargada en el pecho del chico y él recargó su cabeza sobre la de Sakura. En un par de minutos, ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, y cómo era costumbre, a Sakura se le había hecho tarde.

— ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! –le reclamaba a su novio que estaba tomando una taza de café tranquilamente en el sofá, mientras ella se metía rápidamente a la ducha.

— Sakura, tú despertador sonó y me dijiste que 5 minutos más... Supuse que ya te habías levantado. Hasta me dio tiempo de ducharme y todo.

Sakura no dijo nada más pues ya se había metido al baño.

Una vez que Sakura terminó de ducharse y vestirse, fue a la cocina y para su sorpresa, Syaoran le había preparado el desayuno.

— Anda. Come algo. Aún tenemos tiempo. –dijo el doctor. — Yo ya comí. Pero te espero.

— Vaya... Muchas gracias Syaoran. No tenías que hacerlo.

— Quería hacerlo. –sonrió. — Anda. Llegaremos tarde. Come. Te llevaré a tu trabajo.

— No te preocupes por eso, ve al hospital para que no te retrases.

— Te esperaré. Además, tú trabajo me queda de camino y en mi auto llegarás más rápido.

— De acuerdo. Gracias.

— De nada pequeña. –dijo el doctor depositando un tierno beso en la frente de su novia.

Los castaños se dirigieron al auto de Syaoran y para su sorpresa, Eriol estaba llegando en su auto.

— Hey. Hola amigo. –saludó Syaoran. Eriol bajó del auto y se acercó a los castaños.

— Hola chicos. Buenas la días. — saludó Eriol.

— Buenos días Eriol. –dijo Sakura. – ¿Vienes a ver a Tomoyo? –preguntó extrañada de verlo por ahí tan temprano.

— Si. Anoche hablamos y acordamos que hoy la llevaría a su trabajo. Tengo algo de tiempo está mañana y además me ha comentado que últimamente se siente muy cansada. –decía.

— Vaya... Y ahí estás tú al rescate. Qué conveniente. –se burló Syaoran sabiendo los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo por la chica.

— Y veo que tú vas saliendo de casa de Sakura. ¿Acaso pasaste la noche aquí? –se burló también. Sakura se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario.

— Es que estaba cansado anoche. –dijo sin más.

— Que conveniente... –bufó Eriol sonriente.

— Bueno, ya debemos irnos, llegaremos tarde. –dijo Syaoran y él y su novia se despidieron de Eriol y subieron al auto para ir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Eriol camino hasta la puerta del departamento de Tomoyo y tocó el timbre

— Buenos días Eriol. –saludó sonriente la chica.

— Buenos días Tomoyo. ¿Lista para irnos? –devolvió la sonrisa.

— Si, sólo me pongo mi abrigo. –Tomoyo tomó su lindo abrigo que combinaba con su cabello. "Se ve muy linda" pensó Eriol.

La noche anterior, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban hablando por teléfono, algo que ya se les había hecho costumbre. La chica le había comentado que últimamente se sentía muy cansada, quizá por cuestiones del embarazo. Eriol amablemente se ofreció a llevarla a su trabajo a la mañana siguiente, y después que el chico le insistiera un poco, ella accedió, pues lo que menos quería hacer, era molestarlo.

— Sabes, anoche no te dije pero, ayer por la tarde hablé con mi mamá por teléfono. –comentó la chica de camino a su trabajo en el auto de Eriol.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dijo?

— Hicimos las paces. –dijo sin más con una sonrisa.

— Maravilloso. –sonrió. — Y ¿Le dijiste...? Ya sabes, lo del bebé...

— Aún no. Se lo diré en cuanto la vea. Creo que iré el fin de semana a visitarla, y ahí se lo diré.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— No. –le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. — Gracias, pero, creo que es algo que tengo que hablar a solas con ella.

— De acuerdo, entiendo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –preguntó de pronto. Eriol se puso un poco nervioso.

— Bueno... Soy bueno con todo el mundo, y contigo creo que lo soy aún más porque... Bueno...

— Es porque soy la madre de tu bebé ¿Verdad? –sonrió interrumpiendo al chico. — A pesar de que las circunstancias no fueron las adecuadas, la verdad, me da mucho gusto que estés en mi vida Eriol.

— ¿De verdad? –ella asintió con la cabeza. — A mí también me da gusto que tú seas parte de la mía.

— Todo va a estar bien ¿Cierto? –preguntó de pronto un poco nerviosa por lo que les deparaba el futuro.

— Claro, no te preocupes. Ya te dije que somos un equipo. –sonrió.

— No. Somos una familia. –corrigió la chica.

— Sí, creo que lo somos. –sonrió aún más el psicólogo.

...

 _"Buenos días Rika. ¿Cómo estás?"_ –envió Syaoran un mensaje a la actriz en cuanto tuvo un poco de tiempo libre. Era momento de seguir su "venganza".

No pasó ni un minuto en cuanto recibió respuesta de la chica.

 _"Hola Syao... Estoy muy bien gracias. Y ¿Tú qué tal?"_

 _"Estoy bien. Sabes, anoche me la pasé pensando en ti."_ –mintió.

 _"¿De verdad? Eso no lo esperaba... ¿Y por lo menos fueron pensamientos bonitos?"_

 _"Los más bellos pensamientos que he tenido en realidad..."_ —Que asco me doy. –dijo riendo para sí mismo mientras escribía aquello.

 _"Yo también he pensado mucho en ti."_

 _"¿Enserio?"_

 _"Sí. Sabes, te he extraño mucho estos meses..."_

—Genial, ya caíste en mi trampa Rika... –se dijo a sí mismo.

 _"Vaya... Me alegra muchísimo escuchar eso, por qué yo también te he extrañado mucho."_ –escribió el doctor.

 _"Me gustaría que nos viéramos Syao... ¿Crees que sea eso posible?"_

 _"Claro. Me encantaría verte. Por desgracia estaré muy ocupado estos días trabajando..."_ — Y viendo a mí novia… –hablaba consigo mismo divertido mientras le escribía aquellos mensajes a la chica.

 _"¿Te parece si nos vemos el viernes? Me habías comentado que te irías el sábado de Tomoeda. Por favor, veámonos el viernes por la noche. Quiero verte, aunque sea una vez más. ¿Qué opinas?"_

 _"Eso me encantaría Syao... Quisiera estar contigo una vez más."_

 _"A mí también me encantaría estar contigo una vez más... Pero mientras tanto dime Rika... ¿Qué traes puesto?"_

Syaoran no pudo contenerse más y soltó una fuerte carcajada por lo que acababa de escribir. No podía creer que Rika había caído en su juego. Y volvió a reír con fuerza en cuanto la chica respondió el mensaje, pues Rika había sido demasiado explícita en su respuesta.

Syaoran le siguió un rato más el juego sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

...

Al fin había llegado el día viernes. Sakura estaba emocionada pues esa noche vería a su amigo Yamazaki, que hacía meses que no veía.

Por otro lado, Syaoran estaba ansioso, pues ese día culminaría su pequeña venganza... Aunque en realidad no era algo tan grande, simplemente quería molestar un poco a la actriz que había hecho sentir mal a su novia días atrás. Toda la semana había intercambiado mensajes con ella, dándole a entender que él quería tener otra "noche inolvidable" como había dicho Rika. Al parecer la actriz se lo había creído todo, incluso la chica había reservado una habitación de hotel y toda la cosa para ellos dos. Obviamente, Syaoran tenía otros planes en mente...

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche. Syaoran se encontraba en el departamento de Sakura.

La ojiverde, había quedado de salir con Yamazaki alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Él pasaría por ella a su departamento. Al doctor no le pareció la idea así que puso de pretexto que llegaría antes que el actor para pasar más tiempo con Sakura, y bueno, no era del todo mentira, pues en realidad sí que quería pasar tiempo con su novia, pero también quería estar ahí cuando ese sujeto llegará por ella.

— De verdad lamento haber cancelado nuestros planes hoy. –dijo apenada Sakura a su novio.

— Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes. –se encogió de hombros. — Además, pude verte un rato hoy. –sonrió.

— Gracias por venir. –devolvió la sonrisa Sakura. — Nuevamente discúlpame por posponer lo de hoy... Es sólo que hace mucho que no veo a Yamazaki y...

— Saku, de verdad, no te preocupes. –rio el chico. Pues su novia ya le había pedido disculpas como 20 veces en lo que llevaba ahí con ella.

— Oye Syao... Ya sé cómo compensarte... Y sí... ¿Y sí te quedas esta noche conmigo? –dijo sonrojada. Syaoran se sonrojó de inmediato al ver en la mirada de la ojiverde que no solo le estaba hablando de "dormir" como la otra noche...

— No... No tienes que compensarme nada. –decía nervioso.

— Pero quiero compensártelo... Anda... ¿Qué dices? ¿Te... Te quedas esta noche conmigo? –sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas mientras veía fijamente los ojos de su amado. Syaoran se lo pensó un poco, pero los bellos ojos verdes de su novia lo convencieron.

— De acuerdo, me quedaré esta noche contigo... –sonrió aún con sus mejillas coloradas.

— Genial. Estaré con Yamazaki un par de horas y vendré de inmediato ¿Vale? Puedes quedarte aquí mientras. –ofreció.

— Claro, esperaré a que llegues pequeña. –sonrió. Se acercó a la ojiverde y depósito un tierno pero húmedo beso en sus labios. — Te amo...

— Te amo Syaoran. –sonrió. — ¡Rayos! ¡Se me hace tarde! –interrumpió al percatarse de la hora. — Aún tengo que darme una ducha y vestirme, maquillarme... –Sakura hacia un recuento de todo lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Por qué tiene que arreglarse tanto para ese sujeto?" Pensaba el doctor al ver como su novia se dirigía a su habitación para alistarse.

Syaoran se sentó en el sofá aburrido. Sacó su móvil y se percató de que tenía unos cuantos mensajes sin leer. La mayoría, eran de Rika.

 _"No puedo esperar para verte esta noche"_ –escribió la actriz. _"Estoy muy ansiosa por lo de hoy."_

 _"Yo también estoy muy ansioso por verte y estar contigo…"_ –mintió el chico en el mensaje de texto.

En algún momento Syaoran se percató que el móvil de Sakura estaba sobre la mesa y lo tomó con cautela.

"Genial. No tiene contraseña." –pensó.

Fue directamente a los contactos y anotó el número de Yamazaki. Posteriormente dejo el móvil de Sakura donde lo había encontrado.

— Todo va de acuerdo al plan...–se dijo a sí mismo.

Unos 40 minutos más tarde, Sakura terminó de alistarse y se reunió con su novio que estaba recostado en el sofá pegado a su móvil.

— ¿Encontraste algún juego interesante? –preguntó la chica divertida al ver que su novio estaba de lo más entretenido.

— Algo así. –sonrió. Aunque en realidad estaba chateando con Rika para seguir con su plan. — Vaya, estás muy hermosa pequeña. –comentó al ver a la ojiverde con unos jeans negros, una blusa verde oscuro, y un bonito abrigo del mismo color de sus jeans.

— Gracias Syao. –sonrió.

— Si te soy sincero, siento un poco de envidia de que te pusieras tan bonita para ese sujeto... –bufó intentando ocultar sus evidentes celos.

— Syaoran Li... ¿No me digas que estás celoso? –se burló la chica.

— No es eso... –mintió.

— No te preocupes, no es que me arreglara para él. Es sólo que quería estar algo presentable. Además... –dijo acercándose sigilosamente al doctor. — En cuanto llegue, seré toda tuya... –dijo intentando sonar lo más seductora posible. Al parecer había resultado, pues Syaoran se sonrojo de inmediato.

— Eso suena bien. –le dedicó la sonrisa más sexy que pudo hacer, al parecer también había funcionado, pues Sakura también se sonrojo.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Debe ser Yamazaki. –comentó la chica. Syaoran suspiró.

— Hola Sakura. Buenas noches. –saludó Yamazaki alegre en cuanto la chica abrió la puerta.

— Buenas noches. –se adelantó Syaoran a saludar con seriedad. Yamazaki se sorprendió de verlo ahí, no lo esperaba.

— Hola Yamazaki. –saludó Sakura apenada por el comportamiento infantil de su novio. Aunque al mismo tiempo le causaba ternura.

— Buenas noches a los dos. Li, no esperaba verte por aquí. –comentó.

— Bueno, es sólo que paso mucho tiempo con Sakura, es mi novia después de todo. Es normal que esté por aquí –sonrió con un deje de cinismo.

— Ya veo... Sakura y yo solo íbamos a salir a cenar algo, si gustas venir...

— No se preocupen por mí. Tengo algo que hacer, estaré ocupado. Vayan. –decía aún serio.

— Bien... Entonces nos vamos. –decía la chica incómoda. — Te veo al rato. –sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novio.

— Ve con cuidado. Cualquier cosa me avisas ¿Vale? –sonrió.

— Claro. –devolvió la sonrisa.

Yamazaki y Sakura se fueron mientras Syaoran suspiraba viendo como su novia se iba con el actor. Se sentía celoso, pero confiaba plenamente en Sakura. Además, él no podía reclamar nada, pues esta última semana se había estado mandando mensajes un poco subidos de tono con la actriz, aunque en realidad el doctor no les estaba tomando importancia pues eran parte de su plan de venganza. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Syaoran regresó al sofá y tomó asiento. Sacó su móvil y mando un último mensaje a Rika.

 _"Me muero de ganas de verte. Ya no puedo esperar más. Oye, ¿cuál es el número de habitación donde nos veremos?"_

 _"Estoy impaciente por qué estés aquí. Te veré en la habitación E8. Te espero..."_ –contestó la actriz.

— Y me seguirás esperando... –rio. Guardó el móvil, se puso cómodo y comenzó a ver una película en Netflix. Después de todo, tenía que pasar el rato en lo que su novia regresaba, además, aún le faltaba hacer la última jugada de su venganza un poco más tarde.

...

— Muchas gracias por venir conmigo Sakura. –Yamazaki y Sakura se encontraban sentados en aquella linda cafetería a la afueras de Tomoeda. — ¿Segura que no tendrás problemas con Li? Se ve que es un chico de carácter fuerte. –comentó el actor.

— Para nada. No te preocupes. Syaoran puede verse serio, pero es una persona muy amable. –comentó sonriente.

— Se nota que estás muy feliz con él. –sonrió el chico. — Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura.

— Gracias...Oye, disculpa si me estoy metiendo en algo privado pero, me llegó el rumor de que sales con Rika Sasaki... ¿Es cierto eso? –dijo curiosa.

Yamazaki sonrió. — Si, lo es. –dijo orgulloso. — Sabes... Creo que es la primera vez que me pasa pero, realmente me he enamorado de ella. Es una chica increíble en todos los aspectos. –Sakura suspiró ocultando su desagrado por esa mujer. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era la blanca palomita que decía ser.

— Ya veo. –comentó. No sabía que más decir.

— Así es. –siguió sonriendo el actor. — ¿Te confieso algo? –decía divertido. Sakura asintió curiosa. — Este fin de semana, le pediré a Rika que se case conmigo...

— ¿Qué? ¿Estas... seguro? –decía con cautela.

— Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? –rio levemente. — Como te dije, estoy muy enamorado de ella. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado...

— De acuerdo... Si... Si estás feliz, yo también lo estoy. –fingió una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias Sakura. Igualmente. El verte feliz y sobretodo verte feliz con ese chico, me hacen muy feliz también. –sonrió. Los chicos siguieron platicando a la vez que cenaban. Un poco más tarde, un mensaje llegó al móvil de Yamazaki.

 _"Buenas noches Takashi Yamazaki Espero que estés teniendo una bonita velada..."_ –Yamazaki se extrañó pues provenía de un número que no tenía registrado _. "... Seguramente ahora mismo te preguntas quién soy. Pues bien, eso no importa ahora, lo que realmente importa es lo que tú noviecita, tu querida y linda Rika Sasaki ha estado haciendo... Sobre todo ésta última semana. ¿Quieres ver?"_

Obviamente, ese mensaje provenía de nada más y nada menos que de Syaoran. El doctor comenzó a mandar los screenshots de sus mensajes comprometedores con Rika.

— ¿Todo bien? Estas pálido... –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

— Eh... Si... Todo bien. Ahora vengo. Voy al sanitario.

Yamazaki fue al baño y comenzó a leer las conversaciones subidas de tono que su novia había estado teniendo con otro sujeto.

La chica incluso utilizaba un vocabulario bastante explícito y vulgar, y cabe destacar que no le conocía esa faceta suya.

— No...esto no puede ser verdad... –se decía a sí mismo tratando de no llamar la atención. El actor decidió responder aquel mensaje misterioso.

 _"Por favor, deja de molestar. Es obvio que aquellos mensajes son alterados. No sé qué pretendes con esto ¿Dinero es lo que quieres? Por qué de una vez te digo que ni Rika ni yo te daremos nada. No sé quién seas, y tampoco me interesa. Así que déjanos en paz." –_ escribió el actor.

 _"Como lo suponía... No me crees, bueno, supongo que era de esperarse._

 _Pues bien, mi querido actor, te daré la oportunidad de comprobarlo por ti mismo. ¿Quieres saber cómo? Muy fácil. Ve al hotel donde tú y tu querida novia están hospedados, sólo que no vayas a tu habitación, no... Te invito a que vayas a la habitación E8... Si mis cálculos no fallan, justo en este momento tu linda novia debe estar saliendo de la ducha y poniéndose lista para "una noche inolvidable"... Sólo que no contigo. ¡Hey! Con esto no pretendo nada malo. Se ve que eres un buen sujeto. Tómalo como un favor para que abras los ojos y veas a quién tienes por novia realmente... Por cierto, si aún no me crees, te dejo otra prueba. Es justo de este momento. Si vas a esa habitación, comprobarás que todo lo que he dicho es verdad._

 _Y no te preocupes, no quiero nada de ustedes. Esta es la primera y última vez que los molesto. Adiós Yamazaki, ya abre los ojos."_

Syaoran envió una foto que Rika recién le había mandado.

Acababa de salir de la ducha y solo estaba cubierta por una delgada bata color azul en su mejor pose seductora.

Yamazaki no podía creerlo. No quería dudar de su novia pero, algo en dentro de él le decía que tenía que comprobarlo por él mismo.

El actor regresó a la mesa donde lo esperaba la ojiverde.

— Sakura, discúlpame pero debo hacer algo ahora mismo. –dijo apenado.

— Claro, no te preocupes. –contestó extrañada. — ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

— Sabes... Es sólo que... Bueno, me acaban de llegar estos mensajes. –dijo mostrándole el móvil. — No quiero ser un novio desconfiado pero, no sé... Necesito saber si es verdad o no... –suspiró mientras Sakura comenzaba a leer los mensajes de texto. Esperen... aquí había algo raro... La forma de escribir de esa persona y además y lo más evidente...

"Vaya que eres tonto..." –pensó Sakura. Pues se percató que aquellos mensajes provenían del número de su propio novio.

— Yamazaki... De verdad no sé qué decirte... –comentó la chica. Por un lado estaba furiosa con Syaoran por todo ese asunto que aún no terminaba de entender. Y por otro lado, quería que su amigo se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que tenía a su lado.

— Crees... ¿Crees que se verdad?

— Bueno... Eso no lo puedo saber pero, si tantas dudas tienes, es por algo ¿No? Ve y compruébalo si te hará sentir más tranquilo...

— Tienes razón... Quiero confiar en ella pero... No sé, estos mensajes...

— Mira, no qué clase de imbécil mando esos mensajes pero, como dices... Si el río suena...

— De acuerdo... Iré a ver qué pasa... –suspiró. — Bien, déjame llevarte a tu casa primero.

— No te preocupes de verdad. Ve a resolver esto. Yo tomaré un taxi.

— Para nada. Insisto.

Yamazaki y Sakura emprendieron su camino al departamento de la chica. Se fueron en completo silencio y en algún momento la ojiverde pudo notar como el actor derramaba una pequeña lágrima que limpió de inmediato.

Sakura está furiosa con Syaoran, en primer lugar por estarle ocasionando ese sufrimiento al pobre chico que no había sido más que un buen amigo y un caballero con ella. Y en segundo y lo más importante, ¡¿Qué diablos hacia Syaoran enviándose esa clase de mensajes subiditos de tono con otra mujer?! No sólo era otra mujer... ¡Con esa!

— Bien. Llegamos. Nuevamente, lamento interrumpir nuestra cena. –dijo apenado en cuanto aparcó el auto.

— Yamazaki, no te preocupes. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo. Gracias Sakura. –le dedicó una media sonrisa. — Hasta luego.

— Hasta luego. –le dio un pequeño abrazo y salió del auto.

...

— ¡Hey! Regresaste temprano. –saludó alegre el doctor en cuanto Sakura entró a su departamento. — Te extrañé... Sabes... Si no mal recuerdo, tú yo teníamos un asuntito está noche... –puso su mejor voz seductora. Sólo que Sakura estaba demasiado enojada para caer bajo sus efectos.

— ¿Sí? Yo no tengo ningún asunto contigo hoy. Me voy a la cama... Ve a casa Syaoran... –dijo dándose media vuelta caminando hacia su habitación.

— Sakura... ¿Qué pasa? Creí que esta noche me quedaría aquí contigo...

— Pues creíste mal... ¿Qué pasa Syaoran? ¿Tienes tantas ganas de tener sexo? Porque si es eso, ya puedes irte muy lejos con la zorra esa. –decía furiosa pero sin levantar la voz. Syaoran no entendió de qué estaba hablando.

— Pequeña... ¿Pero de qué...?

— ¿Es enserio? ¿No entiendes? ¡Tan estúpido eres! Espera, si lo eres... ¡Eres tan estúpido que mandaste esos mensajes de tu propio teléfono! –en ese momento Syaoran cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. No esperaba que los viera ella.

— Sakura, espera. No malinterpretes las cosas... Lo que pasa es que...

— ¡Syaoran por Dios! ¿Qué mierda quieres que piense? Leí la clase de mensajitos que te mandabas con ella... ¿Por qué Syaoran? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? –Sakura comenzaba a alzar la voz. — ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual, no quiero saber. Mejor ya vete de aquí.

— Sakura, estás malinterpretando todo... Esos mensajes no son lo que crees. Mira, déjame explicarte...

— ¡Mierda Syaoran! Ya te dije que no quiero saber. Prometiste que no me lastimarías y es lo primero que haces, eres como todos los demás, y no solo me lastimaste a mí, también a Yamazaki y él no tiene nada que ver.

— Por favor déjame explicarte...

— Que no quiero que me digas nada Syaoran.

— Sakura, esos mensajes fueron para vengarme de Rika por todo lo que dijo la otra vez y yo... –dijo rápidamente para que la ojiverde no lo interrumpiera.

— ¿Venganza? –soltó una risita burlona. — Vaya... Pues sí que sabes cómo vengarte ¡eh! De seguro la hiciste sufrir mucho. –dijo sarcásticamente.

— Pequeña, te juro que no es lo que piensas...

— No me digas así ¿Vale?... Mejor ya vete de aquí. –le decía sería.

— Sakura... Por favor, escúchame un momento.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió haciéndose a un lado para que Syaoran saliera.

— Por favor Syaoran... Vete. –dijo tranquila pero más sería de lo normal.

— ¿Me estás corriendo? ¿Enserio? –comentó calmado. — Saku, estás exagerando, déjame aclararte todo. Por favor.

— ¿Estoy exagerando Syaoran? ¿De verdad lo crees?–seguía con esa actitud tan tranquila pero con una frialdad que lastimaba al doctor. — Piensa un segundo esto. ¿Qué sentirías si yo hubiera estado enviando mensajes de esa clase a otro hombre? Enserio, ¿Qué pensarías?

— Es diferente... Ya te dije que lo hice para desquitarme de Rika por lo que te dijo el otro día... –decía percatándose del buen problema en el que se había metido con la ojiverde.

— Vaya... ¿Entonces es mi culpa que estuvieras con tus porquerías con ella?

— Sakura...

— Ya vete de aquí. Por favor. No quiero verte ahora...–dijo en un suspiro cansada. Syaoran comprendió que necesitaba darle tiempo a solas para que se calmara y pudieran hablar. Estaba consciente de que aquella estúpida venganza no había sido tan buena idea después de todo...

— De acuerdo... –dijo caminando hacia la salida, pero justo antes de salir detuvo su paso y miró a la ojiverde. — De verdad, discúlpame, no fue mi intención lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a ti. Descansa Sakura. –y dicho esto camino hacia su auto, y lo puso en marcha rumbo a su casa.

Sakura fue hacia su habitación y se tiró en la cama. No tenía ganas de llorar o algo por el estilo. En realidad estaba demasiado molesta con Syaoran.

...

Por otro lado, Yamazaki llegó al hotel. Primero fue a la habitación que compartía con Rika y para su pesar, no la encontró ahí.

Dudo un poco en ir hacia la habitación que aquel mensaje le indicaba, pero al final lo hizo.

Caminó despacio por los solitarios pasillos del hotel. Tomó el ascensor y llegó al piso correspondiente. Caminó un poco más hasta que llegó a la habitación E8.

Yamazaki tomó aire profundamente inundando sus pulmones de oxígeno. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, llamó a la puerta.

Aquella puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba, la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida hasta ese momento.

Aquel mensaje había resultado ser verdad. Además, traía aquella delgada bata azul al igual que en la fotografía que venía en los mensajes... Todo era verdad.

Rika lo miró con asombro, pues a quien esperaba era al doctor Li, no al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

— Yamazaki... Yo...

— No te molestes en explicar nada. –decía con serenidad. — Iré por mis cosas a la habitación y ahora mismo me voy de Tomoeda. No te preocupes, no haré un escándalo de esto. Quedará entre nosotros, la prensa no se enterará. Pero eso sí. No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Nunca. A menos que sea por trabajo, de lo contrario, no quiero saber nada de ti. Buenas noches Rika. –y dicho esto, Yamazaki se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de ella actriz, que hasta ese momento, seguía sin poder moverse. Aún no procesaba lo que estaba pasando...

 _"Eres un imbécil"._ Texto la actriz a Syaoran minutos después. El doctor jamás volvió a respóndele otro mensaje.

...

— ¿Crees que deba decirle algo a Sakura? Tuvo una discusión fuerte con Syaoran. –comentaba Tomoyo a Eriol por teléfono. — Hasta acá se escuchó. –suspiró.

— No, déjala sola. Si quiere contarte algo, ella se acercará a ti. –comentó el chico de gafas.

— Creo que tienes razón... En fin. Debo ir a dormir. Descansa Eriol.

— Buenas noches Tomoyo.

— Buenas noches, y recuerda que mañana le diré a mi madre lo del bebé...

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza. Entre cosas personales y el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de actualizar.**

 **También muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me motivan a seguir con ésto.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Y también espero no demorar tanto para el próximo.**

 **Esperaré sus comentarios con ansias.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto! Saludos! :D**


	22. Adiós

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 22 "Adiós"**

 **...**

— Definitivamente soy un idiota... –se dijo Syaoran así mismo. El chico estaba recostado en su cama mientras miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación. Llevaba un par de horas en esa misma posición aun intentando asimilar lo que había pasado.

Por su estúpida venganza había lastimado a un par de personas y sobre todo la había lastimado a ella...por no decir que también la hizo enfurecer bastante...

Syaoran se levantó de la cama por fin. Se dirigió al baño para darse una larga ducha caliente. Al salir, se vistió con unos jeans negros y una playera azul marino.

Era sábado y ese día no tenía que trabajar. Suspiró al pensar en que aquella mañana melancólica hubiese sido completamente diferente si no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez la noche anterior. Es decir, seguramente hubiesen podido culminar su amor, abrazarse, besarse, acariciarse, un poco de todo en la cama de la ojiverde. Seguramente ahora mismo estarían desayunando juntos mientras recordaban la increíble noche que habían pasado... Lamentablemente la realidad era muy distinta.

Syaoran tomó su móvil. Quería llamarla pero seguramente la chica no querría hablar con él... El doctor suspiró de nuevo, pero no quería dejar las cosas así. Se armó de valor y escribió un mensaje de texto a su novia.

 _"Hola Sakura... Entiendo que lo último que quieres hacer ahora es saber de mí... Sólo quería decirte nuevamente que siento mucho lo que pasó. Soy un estúpido... En fin, ten un buen día y espero saber de ti pronto... Te amo."_

Bien, ya estaba hecho. Se preguntaba si Sakura leería el mensaje o simplemente lo ignoraría.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y prendió la televisión. Había un programa de espectáculos dónde salió Yamazaki anunciando la línea de ropa en la que él era la imagen. Syaoran apagó de inmediato la televisión. Aquello le hacía recordar lo de la noche anterior.

Casi al instante, recibió un mensaje en su móvil. Miró la pantalla y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pues aquel mensaje era de nada más y nada menos que Sakura.

El doctor abrió el mensaje expectante del contenido.

 _"Hola. ¿Trabajas hoy? Me gustaría que nos viéramos. Quiero decirte algo_." –escribió sin más. Syaoran había contenido la respiración nervioso mientras leía. En cuanto soltó el aire de sus pulmones, otro mensaje de Sakura apareció sin previo aviso.

 _"Yo también te amo."_ –solo decía eso el mensaje. Syaoran sonrió levemente. Sin esperar más, quiso responder el primer mensaje de su novia.

 _"No, hoy no trabajo. Claro, vamos a vernos. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?"_

 _"No. Mejor veámonos en el parque Pingüino... ¿Te parece a las 3 de la tarde?"_

 _"Claro. Te veo en un rato entonces"_. –respondió el chico. ¿Qué querrá decirle Sakura? Esperaba que no fuera algo malo. Pero le había dicho que lo amaba ¿cierto? Seguramente todo estaría bien, pensaba el doctor.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para ir con Sakura. No tenía mucho por hacer mientras tanto. Así que se dispuso a ordenar un poco su departamento, lavar un par de trastes sucios que tenía... En fin, lo único que quería era matar el rato. Ya quería ver a Sakura y resolver este absurdo problema que él había ocasionado.

Bien, hablarían, resolverían las cosas. La invitaría a cenar y después le propondría que se quedara con él en su departamento. Si ella accedía quería rehacer sus planes de ayer y poder amarse toda la noche...

— Sakura... –suspiró.

Bien, al fin era hora de ver a su amada. Syaoran se puso un bonito suéter de color blanco y también su abrigo negro. Se miró al espejo y suspiró ante su desordenado cabello castaño que nunca podía controlar.

Tomó las llaves de su auto pero las volvió a dejar en su lugar. No estaría mal caminar hasta el parque, además, aún tenía tiempo de sobra.

Syaoran salió de su departamento y comenzó a caminar en las solitarias calles de Tomoeda. Para ser sábado por la tarde, estaban bastante vacías las calles, bueno, era invierno y hacia micho frío después de todo.

Después de caminar un rato, por fin llegó al parque Pingüino. Miró su reloj y aún faltaban 20 minutos para verse con Sakura. Así que decidió ir hasta la zona de bancas del parque, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura ya se encontraba sentada ahí.

—Vaya... Llegó temprano. –se dijo a si mismo sorprendido y es que la puntualidad no era el fuerte de la chica. Syaoran camino sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba la ojiverde. Mientras tanto se permitió contemplarla. Llevaba unos jeans azules un largo abrigo azul marino y cubría su cuello con una bufanda roja. Tenía la nariz un poco sonrojada debido al frío. Estaba entretenida viendo como los columpios que tenía frente a ella se mecían levemente a causa del poco viento que había.

— Hola. –saludó Syaoran con media sonrisa.

— Hola. –saludó Sakura igualmente y bastante sorprendida por encontrarlo ahí tan pronto.

Syaoran se sentó a su lado.

— Llegaste temprano. –comentó el chico.

— También tú.

— Sí... –dijo incómodo. No sabía que decir. — Oye... Perdón por lo de ayer... –dijo después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. — De verdad no era mi intención lastimar a Yamazaki, y mucho menos a ti, y claro, tampoco quería hacerte enojar. –comentaba mientras Sakura escuchaba atenta. — Sólo quería darle una lección a Rika por haberte hecho sentir mal e incomodarte el otro día en el hospital... Fue muy estúpido e infantil de mi parte lo que hice... Y sobre los mensajes, bueno, te juro que nunca les tomé importancia, no quiero que vayas a pensar que de verdad pensaba en acostarme con ella o algo por el estilo... –explicaba con calma.

— No, nunca pensé que quisieras hacerlo con Rika. –sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. — Gracias por disculparte. Y también tú discúlpame, creo que anoche me alteré de más... Perdón.

— Sakura, tú no... Tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada. –suspiró Syaoran. — Todo esto ha sido solamente mi culpa.

— Creo que ha sido culpa de ambos y no hablo solamente de lo de anoche... –soltó un suspiro. —Sabes... No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy al estar contigo. –comenzó a decir con su vista fija en aquellos columpios. — Te amo mucho Syaoran...

— Yo... Yo también te amo mucho Sakura. –decía extrañado por la melancólica voz de su novia.

—Lo sé... Te cité aquí hoy porque quería decirte una cosa.

— Claro, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras...

— Syaoran... Lo estuve pensando y creo que es mejor para ambos... Bueno, que nos separemos... –dijo aún sin mirarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué? –dijo preocupado. — Sakura, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero, no creo que sea para tanto y...

— Ya te dije, no es sólo por lo de anoche...

— ¿Entonces?

— Creo que aún no estoy lista para estar con alguien en una relación... –comentó. El corazón de Syaoran bombeaba a mil por hora. — Yo... Bueno, no soy una niña pero, aún me falta madurar... Necesito crecer como persona...

— ¿De qué hablas Sakura?

— Nunca he sido de las que crean que la edad importa en una relación... Pero, tú y yo nos llevamos 6 años... No es tanto pero, creo que tenemos cosas diferentes en la cabeza... Mira, tú eres un hombre bastante centrado y maduro mentalmente... Y yo, bueno, creo que aún soy una chiquilla mimada y egoísta... Yo no sé controlar mis emociones ni lo que pasa por mi cabeza como tú... No creo estar lista para salir contigo... Sonará a cliché bobo pero, no eres tú, soy yo. –soltó una risita melancólica.

— Sakura, no digas tonterías. A mí no me importa que seas unos años menor que yo, y no creo que seas una niñita mimada o algo por el estilo. Yo te quiero así como eres, con tus virtudes y defectos...

— Lo se Syao. –dijo mirándolo por fin con sus grandes y húmedos ojos verdes. Sakura estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. — Pero creo que no hemos logrado un equilibrio en esta relación. Es una montaña rusa... Un día todo es perfecto y por una tontería se desmorona todo. Necesitamos estabilidad y no la hemos conseguido y no es bueno para ninguno de los dos... Nos hace falta madurar, cada quien a su manera y sobre todo yo... –por fin se le escapó una lágrima que Syaoran limpio de inmediato con su mano.

— ¿De verdad es lo que quieres hacer? –decía con el corazón destrozado.

— No quiero hacerlo, pero es lo mejor para ambos... Mira... No te digo que nos separemos para siempre, pero... por un tiempo estará bien, una temporada donde cada uno podamos pensar mejor las cosas y crecer independientemente... Y si en algún momento la vida quiere que estemos juntos de nuevo, lo intentaremos otra vez... Pero creo que ahora no es el momento... –dejó caer un par de lágrimas más.

— Saku... Pequeña... –suspiró. Los ojos del doctor comenzaban a humedecerse. — No... no quiero alejarme de ti...

— Sigamos siendo amigos ¿Vale?... Creo que nos llevamos mejor así. –fingió una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

— No voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿Cierto? –la chica negó con la cabeza. — De acuerdo... entiendo... Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, respetaré tú decisión... –decía triste y serio. Su corazón se había roto en cientos de pedazos. — Seamos amigos entonces... Pero... déjame hacer algo por última vez ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender nada.

Sin decir nada, Syaoran se acercó lentamente a Sakura, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tomó su mejilla con su mano y con cuidado junto sus labios con los de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos al instante. Se dejaron llevar por el aroma de su compañero y la suavidad de sus labios. Lentamente Sakura dejo que su lengua explorara la del chico y él a su vez correspondió haciendo lo mismo. Sus bocas estaban perfectamente sincronizadas. Sakura puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Syaoran para atraerlo más a ella.

Aquel beso estaba cargado de pasión y sobre todo de amor... Pero también, estaba cargado de tristeza, pues ambos sabían que ese sería el último beso que compartirían.

— Te amo pequeña... Nunca olvides eso ¿Vale? –sonrió en cuanto se separaron.

— Yo también te amo Syao.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, despidiéndose el uno del otro...

...

Esa tarde, Tomoyo y Eriol se encontraban en el supermercado. La chica tenía que comprar un par de cosas y Eriol se ofreció a acompañarla, pues como le había dicho ella, se había estado sintiendo bastante cansada últimamente, y Eriol quería ser de ayuda y estar con ella cuando se necesite.

— Sabes, nunca me había fijado en la cantidad de comida basura que consumo. –comentó la chica mientras recorrían uno de los pasillos del supermercado. Eriol llevaba el carrito mientras Tomoyo depositaba los productos en el. — Así que quiero llevar una alimentación más sana, pues quiero que el bebé se alimente correctamente también.

— ¿De verdad? No pensé que llevaras una mala alimentación. Digo... No tienes mal cuerpo... –dijo sonrojándose levemente. Tomoyo rio un poco.

— Créeme, lo hago... –rio. — Deberías ver mi bote de basura, demasiadas cajas de pizza, comida rápida y cosas congeladas. Definitivamente nada sano para nadie y mucho menos para una mujer embarazada. –comentaba divertida. — Pero creo que aún estoy a tiempo de remediar eso.

— Sí, creo que aún estás a tiempo de hacerlo. –sonrió el chico de gafas. — estás en los primeros meses, pero también son los más importantes supongo. Así que si tú llevaras una vida más sana, también lo haré yo.

— Pero tú no eres el embarazado. –reía divertida. — Tú puedes comer lo que quieras.

— No estaré embarazado pero pronto tendré un hijo. –rio. — También quiero ser un padre fitness para poder aguantar el ritmo de un niño. – decía divertido. Tomoyo rio con él.

— Tienes razón, entonces ambos tendremos que ser más sanos.

— Será difícil pero lo lograremos. –soltó una risita. — Por cierto, ¿Cuándo verás a tu madre?

— Está noche. Vendrá a casa para que hablemos y por fin le diré lo del bebé. –suspiró nerviosa pero decidida. Eriol la miró con preocupación, después de todo él era responsable por lo sucedido también. — No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. –sonrió calmándolo.

— Lo sé. Pero aun así, si necesitas algo avísame ¿Vale?

— Claro, lo haré. –sonrió y ambos continuaron con las compras de la chica.

Un poco más tarde, Tomoyo y Eriol regresaron al departamento de la chica, no sin antes pasar a comprar café y unas rosquillas.

— Creo que hemos fracasado en el inicio de nuestra dieta sana. –rio Tomoyo en cuanto entraron al departamento.

— Creo que no fui de gran ayuda. –bromeó. — Después de todo, yo fui el que propuso comprar esto. Por cierto, compraste para Sakura también ¿Verdad?

— Si, le traje un café y una rosquilla de fresa y también otra rosquilla de chocolate para Syaoran. No vi su auto fuera, pero lo más seguro es que venga más tarde a verla, siempre lo hace.

— Me alegra que esos dos se lleven tan bien. Y estoy muy feliz por Syaoran en especial. Él es como un hermano para mí. Ha tenido sus malas épocas, pero me alegro que al fin haya encontrado la felicidad con alguien. –comentaba Eriol.

— Lo mismo pienso con Sakura. Ha sufrido mucho en la vida, pero Syaoran es un buen chico y ha llenado su vida de alegría. Ambos se quieren mucho y sé que se harán muy felices mutuamente.

— Lo sé. A decir verdad, nunca había visto a Syaoran tan enamorado... No sé tú, pero a mí me huele a que pronto habrá boda. –Eriol soltó una carcajada.

Tomoyo rio fuerte junto con él. — Honestamente no lo dudo. A lo mejor un día de estos nos dan la noticia. –bromeó. — Bien, iré a decirle a Sakura que venga a comer con nosotros.

Tomoyo salió de su departamento y se dirigió al de la ojiverde. Tocó la puerta y unos segundos más tarde, ésta se abrió. Tomoyo se preocupó al instante, pues los bellos ojos verdes de su amiga estaban opacados y bastante rojos por haber llorado.

— Saku... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó de inmediato.

— Sí... No te preocupes. –fingió una sonrisa.

— Pero cómo no quieres que me preocupe... Estuviste llorando ¿Cierto?... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te peleaste con Syaoran?

— No, no es eso... Bueno, en realidad tiene que ver con él...

— ¿Qué pasó...? –preguntó preocupada.

— Nada...es sólo que... Syaoran y yo terminamos. –dijo con una media sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Pero... Por qué? Todo iba bien. Es decir, se veían tan felices... –suspiro la futura madre sin entender lo que su amiga le contaba.

— No entraré en detalles ahora. Pero, lo que pasa es que, ni él ni yo logramos una estabilidad en nuestra relación... Y a la larga eso cansa y no es sano para ninguno de los dos. –Tomoyo la miraba atenta y preocupada a la vez. — Pero todo estará bien entre nosotros. –fingió otra sonrisa de nuevo. — Terminamos bien. Seremos buenos amigos desde ahora.

— De acuerdo... Entiendo... –dijo no muy convencida. — Bien... En realidad venía a ver si querías tomar café y comer una rosquilla con nosotros. Eriol está en mi departamento... Pero, supongo que ahora no tienes muchas ganas ¿Verdad?

— Gracias por la invitación... Pero, quizá en otro momento ¿Vale?

— Claro. No te preocupes. –sonrió Tomoyo. — Cualquier que necesites, avísame.

— Lo haré gracias. –sonrió honestamente. Tomoyo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y regreso con el chico de gafas.

— Lo voy a matar... Te juro que lo haré... –murmuraba Tomoyo en cuanto entró a su departamento. Eriol la miraba divertido.

— ¿Se puede saber a quién vas a matar? –bromeó. — Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Sakura? ¿No viene?

— No, no viene. –bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá cansada. — Tú amiguito... A él lo quiero matar...

— Suponiendo que no conoces a más amigos míos... Asumo que te refieres a Syaoran ¿Cierto? –preguntó curioso. — ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Syaoran y Sakura terminaron.

— ¿Qué? Pero... Pero... ¿Qué? –dijo confundido.

— Así como lo escuchas. Seguramente ese infeliz fue el que terminó con ella. Claro, eso debe ser. Y prometió que no la lastimarías y sale con esto. –decía cuál madre molesta. A pesar de todo, a Eriol aún le causaba gracia su actitud.

— No creo que él haya sido... Syaoran quiere mucho a Sakura y ella también... Seguro que hubo un malentendido. Ya verás que en un par de días esos dos vuelven a estar como si nada.

— ¿Tú crees? –Eriol asintió. — Pues Sakura se veía muy convencida con su ruptura... –suspiró.

— Más al rato iré a ver a Syaoran. Veré si puedo sacarle algo de información sobre el tema.

— Buena idea. Avísame en cuanto sepas algo.

— Claro. Tú también dime si Sakura dice algo más. Así armaremos las piezas del rompecabezas. –rio Eriol divertido.

— Somos unos metiches. –ambos rieron juntos.

Eriol y Tomoyo pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos. Rieron, hablaron sobre su bebé y claro, a pesar de que el asunto de la ruptura de sus amigos no les agradaba, siguieron bromeando sobre sacarles más información sobre aquello. No querían involucrarse en sus asuntos, pero si ellos podían ayudar, querían hacerlo.

Un poco después Eriol se retiró, pues en poco tiempo la madre de Tomoyo llegaría a su departamento y aún no tenían planes para que él y la "abuela Sonomi" se conocieran.

— Me voy. –dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie. — Mucha suerte con tu madre y cualquier cosa avísame y vendré enseguida.

— Gracias. Pero creo que está vez, todo estará bien. –sonrió.

— Perfecto. –devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Irás a tu casa?

— No, cómo te dije hace rato, iré a ver a Syaoran. Conociéndolo, tampoco debe estarla pasando muy bien ahora.

— Ya veo. De acuerdo. Salúdalo de mí parte por favor.

— Si. Lo haré. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Eriol. –se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

...

Eriol manejó por las calles de Tomoeda. De pronto sintió como la temperatura comenzó a descender abruptamente. Miró al cielo y noto como pequeños puntos blancos caían lentamente.

— Vaya... Parece que éste año si nevará. –comentó sonriente.

Un poco después llegó al departamento del Doctor Li. Salió del auto, llamó a la puerta y casi de inmediato el doctor abrió.

— Eriol... ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el castaño sorprendido de ver a su amigo.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro. Adelante.

— ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó una vez dentro.

— Bien. –suspiró.

— ¿Y en verdad, cómo te sientes? – preguntó regalándole una sonrisa para reconfortarlo. A pesar de que el doctor se veía bien, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario.

Syaoran suspiró. — Sa... Sakura terminó conmigo... –suspiró con la voz levemente entrecortada.

 _"Así que fue ella la que lo terminó... Y tú qué querías matar al pobre Tomoyo..."_ –pensó Eriol.

— Vaya Syaoran... Lo siento mucho... Pero ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

— Anoche hice una tontería muy, no, demasiado, bastante grande... Pero Sakura no me terminó por eso... En realidad, dijo que nunca hemos conseguido que está relación sea estable. Qué no es bueno para ninguno...

— Ya veo... ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?

Syaoran bufó y comenzó a contarle su absurda venganza contra la actriz. Eriol lo miraba extrañado, pues no era propio de su amigo ese comportamiento tan inmaduro.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda pensabas Syaoran?! –preguntó Eriol casi regañándolo.

— Ya se... Ni me lo digas... Fui un idiota...

— Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre... –suspiró cansado. — Syaoran, tú no eres así. ¿Qué te pasó?

— No se Eriol. ¡No sé!... Te juro que no lo sé. Al principio solo surgió como una boba idea... Pero en cuanto empecé con los mensajes no pude parar. Fui un estúpido infantil...ya lo sé... Pero como te dije... Sakura no termino conmigo por eso... Bueno, en parte supongo que sí...

— Pff... Amigo... No sé qué decirte. Definitivamente fuiste un imbécil pero, Sakura te quiere mucho. Dudo que terminara contigo por eso, por muy idiota que hayas sido... Mira, Sakura es una chica joven, digo, nosotros no somos unos ancianos. –bromeó intentando calmar el ambiente. — Pero lo que ella te dijo tiene algo de razón... Por mucho o poca diferencia de edad que tengan, cada uno tiene cosas distintas en la cabeza. Aunque ya no es una adolescente, aún está en esa etapa de su vida dónde está buscando su lugar en el mundo. Es una chica joven que vive sola y por lo que me han contado tú y Tomoyo, no la ha pasado nada bien en la vida. Me imagino que tiene millones de cosas en la cabeza y cientos de emociones diferentes que no puede controlar aún. Dale tiempo... Ella misma te lo dijo ¿No?, Deja que madure, que crezca como persona, dale tiempo a que se conozca ella misma... Cuando resuelva todo lo que pasa dentro de ella, verás que regresa a ti. Y claro, tú tampoco te quedas atrás... A pesar de tu edad sigues haciendo estupideces. –bufó Eriol tocando su frente con su mano cansado. — Tú también debes madurar. Ya no estás en edad de hacer tonterías. –regañó. Syaoran lo escuchaba atento. Estaba más que consiente de lo estúpido e infantil que se había comportado.

— Entonces, ¿Qué hago? ¿Me alejo de ella así por qué si?

— No estás entendiendo... Ella misma te dijo que quiere que sigan siendo amigos. Es obvio que te quiere en su vida. Si tanto te preocupas por ella haz eso. Sé su amigo. Debes estar ahí cuando te necesite. Pero también dale su espacio... Diablos Syaoran, no puedo creer que ella sea la madura en esta situación. –bufó. Sentía como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño pequeño. — Y también date el tiempo de comportarte conforme a tu edad. Ya no eres un adolescente...

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo... Dolerá ser solo su amigo... Pero si eso es lo que ella quiere, respetaré su decisión y la apoyaré en todo.

— Es lo más sensato que puedes hacer ahora.

...

Sakura había estado limpiando su departamento toda la tarde. Se sentía demasiado triste pero no quería que aquel sentimiento la invadiera. Es por eso que decidió hacer todos los quehaceres de su casa para distraer su mente.

Había soltado un par de lágrimas de vez en cuando, pero de inmediato intentaba recomponerse. Pues ella había sido quien había querido aquello. Ella había roto la relación con el doctor. Pero así era mejor para ambos, o eso quería pensar. Además, aún serían amigos y se seguirían viendo ¿Cierto? No iba a ser lo mismo, pero el saber que aún lo tendría en su vida, aliviaba un poco el dolor en su pecho.

Sakura se estremeció de repente, pues la temperatura había comenzado a bajar. Miró por la ventana y notó como la nieve comenzaba a pintar las calles del vecindario.

— Wow... Qué bonito, está nevando... –Sakura tomó de inmediato su móvil, tomó una foto del paisaje que comenzaba a pintarse de blanco y quiso enviársela a Syaoran... Pero se detuvo de inmediato, pues recordó que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado... No era prudente enviarle nada ahora.

Sakura guardó el móvil y suspiró, pues se dio cuenta que ese simple acto de compartir algo con él, había sido simplemente por costumbre, algo que ya no podría hacerlo más.

...

— ¿Ya vienes mamá? –preguntó Tomoyo a su madre por teléfono.

— Si, ya estoy en camino. Es sólo que hay un tráfico terrible. Y la nieve no está ayudando. –bufó.

— Ya veo. Ve con cuidado. Cada vez está nevando más y más. En las noticias dice que varias calles están cerradas.

— Quizá por eso haya tanto tráfico. En fin. Debo colgar, parece que ya voy a poder avanzar un poco.

— De acuerdo. Te veo en un rato.

— Si, nos vemos hija.

...

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Vayamos por unos tragos o algo. Digo, para que te distraigas. –comentaba Eriol a Syaoran. Ambos habían estado en el departamento del doctor. Después de regañarlo un poco, Eriol hizo de todo para intentar distraer la mente de su amigo, que aunque que se mostraba fuerte, en su mirada no podía ocultar la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

— No, estoy bien, de verdad. Además, hace demasiado frío y está nevando. Sabes que estos climas no son lo mío.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nos quedaremos aquí, pero por lo menos veamos alguna película o algo. –comentaba divertido.

— Claro. ¿Vemos algo de terror?

— Estaría bien... Espera. Tengo una llamada. –dijo sacando su móvil que había comenzado a sonar. — Es Tomoyo... –contestó. — ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Pero cómo...? Tranquila... Si... ¿Dónde estás?... De acuerdo... –decía. Syaoran no entendía nada. — Si, no te preocupes. Tranquila. Voy para allá. –colgó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tomoyo está bien? –preguntó el doctor preocupado.

— Eh si... Ella está bien. Su madre tuvo un accidente... Está en el hospital. Debo ir para allá. –decía nervioso.

— Te acompaño. Estas muy tenso. Es peligroso que manejes en ese estado.

— Si, vamos...

Los chicos subieron al auto, con Eriol de copiloto. El hospital no quedaba demasiado lejos del departamento de Syaoran, sin embargo por la fuerte nevada y el tráfico, demoraron alrededor de 40 minutos.

Al llegar, Eriol y Syaoran se apresuraron hasta encontrarse con Tomoyo y para sorpresa de Syaoran, también Sakura estaba ahí.

— Tomoyo, ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Eriol preocupado.

— Eriol... Mi mamá... Ella... –decía entre sollozos.

— Su madre tuvo un accidente en su auto. –intervino Sakura al ver que su amiga no podía ni hablar. — No sabemos exactamente qué pasó. Sólo llamaron a Tomoyo avisándole que su mamá estaba aquí.

— Ya veo... –comentó Syaoran. — Ahora regreso. –dijo caminando hacia donde estaba una enfermera y ella lo dirigió hacia otro sitio. En algún momento Syaoran desapareció de la vista de sus amigos.

— ¿A dónde fue? –preguntó Sakura.

— No te preocupes. Recuerda que es doctor aquí. Seguramente fue a preguntar sobre la madre de Tomoyo. –dijo Eriol.

Sakura sonrió levemente, aquel gesto del chico le había causado ternura.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto ha sido mi culpa. –decía Tomoyo llorando. Eriol la abrazó consolándola.

— ¿De qué hablas? Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto.

Unos minutos después, Syaoran regresó.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Eriol con Tomoyo aún en sus brazos.

— Tomoyo... Quiero que me escuches muy bien ¿Vale? –decía Syaoran serio. — Tú madre... Bueno... Un autobús que iba cerca de su auto perdió el control a causa de la fuerte nevada... El conductor no sobrevivió y el auto de tu mamá... Fue pérdida total... Ella está en terapia intensiva... Está muy grave... Los doctores están haciendo todo lo necesario pero, voy a serte muy franco... No están seguros de que pase la noche... –terminó de decir. Odiaba dar este tipo de noticias a los familiares de los pacientes, y más si se trataba de una de sus mejores amigas...

Tomoyo no dijo nada y solo dejó que sus lágrimas salieran con más fuerza. Eriol no supo que decir así que solo optó por abrazar más fuertes a la chica.

Sakura también dejó escapar las lágrimas, sólo que intentaba contener la cordura por el bienestar de su amiga. Para Sakura, Sonomi Daidouji había sido como una madre para ella. Era muy difícil escuchar que quizá esa sería su última noche.

Syaoran se acercó a ella y con cuidado puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

— Gracias por ir a preguntar sobre lo sucedido... –dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

— No hay de qué... –suspiró.

— ¿De verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer? –dijo mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes al doctor. A Syaoran se le encogió el corazón de verla así.

— Lo siento... Pero no. Sólo podemos esperar. –suspiró.

— Ya veo... –Sakura se acercó a su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Amabas se quedaron ahí consolándose mutuamente.

— ¿Esta... En coma? –preguntó Eriol preocupado a Syaoran. Se alejaron un poco para que las chicas no los escucharan.

— No... Si la inducen al coma, puede que no despierte en su estado actual. Esta despierta, pero está prácticamente inconsciente por el accidente. Su cuerpo está demasiado débil. Yo tampoco creo que pase la noche. –comentaba con pesar.

— ¿Puede Tomoyo entrar a verla?

— La señora Daidouji no está muy lúcida que digamos... Y no es una imagen bonita de ver... ¿Crees que debería?

— Me imagino que no es algo lindo de ver pero, Syaoran... Puede ser la última vez que vea a su madre con vida. –dijo Eriol.

— Creo que tienes razón... Le preguntaré al médico que la está atendiendo si puede pasar a verla...

Unos minutos más tarde, Syaoran regresó con un Doctor, con la cabeza y la barba llena de canas, casi tan blancas como la nieve que estaba fuera.

— Señorita Daidouji. –decía el médico. — Soy el doctor Hamada. Estoy atendiendo a su madre. El doctor Li me dijo que ya les comentó sobre el accidente. Pues bien... Cómo ya le dijo, no hay muchas probabilidades de que su madre resista. Ella está despierta, le hemos colocado más sedantes por lo que está un poco más consiente que hace un momento. Si gusta, puede pasar a verla.

— ¿De verdad puedo? –dijo Tomoyo.

— Claro, sígame por favor.

Tomoyo y el doctor Hamada desaparecieron de la vista de los tres amigos.

— Gracias por haber venido. A los dos. –comentó Sakura. — Significa mucho para Tomoyo y para mí que estén aquí. Gracias.

— No agradezcas nada. –dijo Eriol. — Siempre voy a estar para ustedes cuando me necesiten.

Syaoran no dijo nada, la situación ya era demasiado incómoda como para hacer otro comentario, además, no sabía que más decir.

...

Tomoyo camino por los amplios y fríos pasillos del área de cuidados intensivos. Estaba tensa. No sabía que esperar.

— Es aquí señorita. –dijo el médico amablemente.

— Gracias... –suspiró.

Tomoyo entró lentamente a la habitación y lo que encontró ahí le partió el corazón.

Ahí estaba su madre, la fuerte e independiente Sonomi Daidouji, postrada en una cama con cientos de tubos, máquinas y cables sobre su cuerpo. Tenía golpes por toda la piel.

Sonomi abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su hija con las lágrimas saliendo a mares.

— Tommy... –dijo en un suspiro casi imperceptible. — Tommy... Hija...no... No llores... –decía débilmente.

— Mamá... Perdón. Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo no quería que nada te pasara... –decía entre sollozos.

— Tommy... No es... Tu culpa... –apenas si podía hablar. — Oye... Qué... ¿Qué es lo que... Querías contarme está noche? –preguntó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— Mamá... Yo... Yo quería decirte que vas a ser abuela... Estoy embarazada... Voy a tener un bebé mamá... –dijo sin poder controlar las lágrimas.

— Eso... eso es... Es maravilloso Tommy... Un bebé tuyo... Qué hermoso... –sonrió tanto como su débil cuerpo se lo permitió.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes... No quería que te molestas conmigo...

— ¿Cómo... Podría molestarme... Con eso...? Voy a ser abuela... –Sonomi soltó unas lágrimas de sus ojos. — ¿Es un buen hombre...? El padre de tu bebé... –decía con cansancio.

— Si mamá. Es un hombre maravilloso. Me cuida mucho y va a ser un gran padre. Te lo aseguro.

— Me quedo más tranquila... De escuchar eso... Lamento... Lamento no poder ayudarte con tu bebé...

— Mamá...

— Me hubiera gustado... Verlo crecer junto a ti... –suspiró cada vez más débil. — Te amo mucho Tommy...

— Te amo mamá...

— Siempre... Voy a cuidarte a ti y tu bebé...

— Mamá... No te vayas... –Tomoyo tomó la mano de su débil madre. Su piel se sentía cada vez más fría.

— Perdón... No creo... Resistir... Serás... Una madre maravillosa... –dijo en su último aliento.

— Mamá... ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta!

Tomoyo corrió para llamar a los médicos. Ellos llegaron de inmediato. Revisaron a Sonomi mientras una enfermera sacaba a Tomoyo de la habitación. Unos minutos después el médico se acercó a ella que seguía fuera de la habitación de su madre.

— Lo siento mucho señorita Daidouji... Su madre acaba de fallecer...

Tomoyo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Estaba devastada. No podía creer que su día haya terminado así. Qué esa noche le hubiera arrebatado a la persona más importante de su vida... A su madre.

Sakura se había colado con ayuda de Eriol y Syaoran al área de cuidados intensivos. En cuanto vio a su amiga arrodillada en el suelo sin poder contener sus lágrimas, entendió de inmediato lo que había pasado. Corrió hacia ella, se hincó y la abrazó como nunca.

Eriol las miraba sin saber qué hacer. Se lamentaba el nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de haber conocido a la abuela de su futuro hijo. En cierta forma, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Syaoran estaba ahí parado. Nunca era agradable presenciar este tipo de cosas, pero al ser doctor, sabía contener sus emociones en estos casos. Estaba ahí parado, serio, observando a las dos chicas devastadas. Quería consolar a Tomoyo, pero sobre todo a Sakura. Quería abrazarla y decirle que el siempre estaría para ella. Pero Sakura había sido la que le pidió espacio. Y él quería respetar aquello, quería ser prudente. Lo que menos quería, era meter más la pata de lo que lo había hecho.

Y ahí, los cuatro amigos pasaron la noche, en ese frío hospital mientras la nieve no dejaba de envolver a Tomoeda con su blanco manto.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. También quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios, todos son muy bien recibidos, incluso los negativos.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero actualizar muy pronto.**

 **Saludos a todos! :D**


	23. Cambios

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 23 "Cambios"**

 **...**

Aquella mañana, los cuatro amigos regresaron al departamento de Tomoyo. Syaoran llevó a todos en su auto. Fue un trayecto completamente silencioso. Nadie decía nada, sólo se escuchaba el vaivén de sus respiraciones.

Eriol iba de copiloto y ambas chicas iban en el asiento trasero del auto. Tomoyo se había quedado dormida en algún momento en el hombro de Sakura, a su vez, ella recargó su cabeza sobre la de su amiga. No sabía qué hacer, a partir de ahora, Tomoyo necesitaría todo el apoyo posible, más que nunca.

Syaoran veía a Sakura a través del retrovisor de vez en cuando, mientras que Sakura hacia lo mismo. A pesar de la situación, se permitían contemplarse mutuamente. En algún momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Sakura le regaló a Syaoran una leve sonrisa que el correspondió.

Por su parte, Eriol miraba por la ventana en silencio. Se sentía responsable por todo... Es decir, desde que conoció a Tomoyo no ha hecho nada más que causarle problemas.

Syaoran aparcó el auto frente al complejo de departamentos. Todos salieron con pesar, como si hubieran puesto la vida en cámara lenta. Todo se sentía tan irreal.

— Gracias por todo. –dijo Sakura a los dos chicos. Tomoyo se mantenía en silencio. No tenía ánimos de hablar.

— ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Quieres que me quedé Tomoyo? –preguntó Eriol preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. — No te preocupes. Ve a descansar. –dijo en un suspiro casi imperceptible.

— De acuerdo. Cualquier cosa llámenme por favor. –contestó el psicólogo.

— Lo haremos. –dijo Sakura. — Si necesitamos algo, te lo haremos saber.

— Bien. –sonrió el chico. Se despidió de las chicas con un fuerte abrazo, hasta ese momento Syaoran se había mantenido en silencio.

— Llevaré a Eriol a su casa. Igualmente, llámenme si puedo ser de ayuda. –comentó Syaoran.

— Gracias. –dijo Sakura acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo al doctor. El correspondió de inmediato. — Gracias por todo. –le dijo al oído aún con sus cuerpos unidos.

— Por nada. Siempre voy a estar para ustedes. Para ti. –contestó.

Ambos rompieron el abrazo y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chicos se marcharon y Sakura llevó a Tomoyo a su departamento.

La futura madre se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba en un estado de shock. Aún no podía procesar lo que había ocurrido. Y a su vez, estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente como para seguir pensando. Era una sensación extraña.

— Tommy... –se hincó Sakura para quedar a la altura de su amiga. — ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres estar sola un rato? –preguntó con dulzura.

— Ve a descansar. Estaré bien. –dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa. — Si necesito algo te llamaré.

— De acuerdo. –sonrió y le dio un enorme abrazo a su amiga. Sakura salió del departamento para dirigirse al suyo. Entró y se dejó caer en su cama. No pudo evitar dejar salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo para mostrar fortaleza ante su amiga. Sonomi había sido como una madre para ella, aunque no tuvieran lazo sanguíneo alguno, ella era parte de su familia.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo por primera vez se encontraba en la soledad de aquel departamento. Tomó fuerzas y se levantó del sofá. Fue hacia el baño y dejó caer el agua de la ducha. Se deshizo de sus prendas lentamente. Una vez dentro, dejo sacar todas las lágrimas que tenía. Dejó que su llanto se mezclara con el agua que recorría su cuerpo.

...

— Gracias por traerme. –dijo Eriol a Syaoran en cuanto llegaron al departamento del primero.

— No es nada.

— Syaoran... Qué... ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De Tomoyo... Es decir... No sé qué hacer en esta situación...

Syaoran le regaló una media sonrisa. — Si lo sabes... Cuando Akiho falleció, fuiste de mucha ayuda. Fuiste y sigues siendo mi mayor apoyo. No hiciste nada especial en realidad, sólo seguiste siendo tú... Eso es todo. Y con Tomoyo debes hacer lo mismo. Sólo síguela apoyando como hasta ahora.

— Supongo que tienes razón. –devolvió la media sonrisa. — Gracias amigo.

En cuanto Eriol entró a su casa, Syaoran se fue a la suya. Había sido un fin de semana bastante pesado y agotador. Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, si cualquiera de sus tres amigos lo necesitaban, él quería estar ahí para ellos... Sobre todo para cierta ojiverde.

...

Los próximos días fueron bastante difíciles para Tomoyo, pues entre papeleo por el deceso de su madre y los preparativos para el funeral, la tenían agotada emocionalmente. Lo bueno es que no estaba sola. Pues Sakura siempre estaba a su lado ayudando en todo, y qué decir de Eriol, que siempre estaba ahí incondicionalmente.

Syaoran mantuvo la distancia, pues ni Sakura ni Tomoyo lo habían llamado para pedirle ayuda, así que asumió que no era necesario. Igualmente Eriol le decía que todo estaba bajo control.

El doctor se sentía un poco impotente por no ser requerido, él quería ayudar, pero tampoco quería insistir y ser una molestia, sobre todo para Sakura que le había pedido espacio. No quería incomodarla.

Aquel martes por la tarde, el doctor Li iba saliendo de una junta de trabajo en el hospital. Estaba cansado, pues esas juntas duraban horas.

Sacó su móvil y se percató que tenía una llamada perdida. Era de Tomoyo. No lo pensó dos veces y le llamó a la chica.

— Hola Tomoyo. –saludó el doctor. — Disculpa por no contestar, estaba en una junta. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

— Hola Syaoran. –saludaba sería. Desde aquel día la chica animada y alegre se había esfumado. — No necesito nada, no te preocupes. Sólo te llamaba para avisarte que mañana será la ceremonia de mi madre. Será a las 4 de la tarde en el cementerio de Tomoeda. Espero que puedas acompañarnos.

— Mañana a las 4. Perfecto. Ahí estaré.

— Gracias... Hasta mañana entonces.

— Hasta mañana Tomoyo. –se despidió el chico y cortaron la llamada.

Syaoran se puso tenso. No le gustaban ese tipo de eventos. Aún podía recordar cómo si fuese ayer el funeral de Akiho. No estaba preparado para otro. Pero tenía que ir, no quería fallarle a Tomoyo.

...

Sakura se encontraba en el departamento de Tomoyo arreglando los últimos detalles para la ceremonia de Sonomi.

— Bueno, creo que ya está todo listo para mañana. –comentaba Sakura. Habían sido unos días difíciles para ambas chicas, sobre todo para Tomoyo.

— Gracias por todo Sakura. –comentó Tomoyo melancólica.

— No tienes nada que agradecer... Siempre voy a estar para ti, en las buenas y en las malas...

— Lo sé... aun así, gracias... Por cierto, hace rato llamé a Syaoran para avisarle de la ceremonia... Espero que no te moleste que lo haya invitado... Es sólo que se ha convertido en un buen amigo mío y quería que estuviera ahí...

Sakura le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su amiga. — No me molesta para nada. Siéntete libre de convivir con él si eso quieres. Ya te dije que Syaoran y yo estamos bien, seguimos siendo amigos. –sonrió.

— Lo sé, pero no debe ser fácil para ti estar cerca de él en estos momentos...

— Bueno, no te negaré que es algo incómodo, pero estoy segura que con el tiempo, esa incomodidad desaparecerá.

— Respeto su decisión de terminar, pero aún no me cabe en la cabeza que ustedes dos sean solo amigos de nuevo. –comentaba intentando hacerle la plática a Sakura para distraer su mente. La ojiverde en realidad estaba algo incómoda de hablar sobre su ex. Pero si eso servía para que Tomoyo se distrajera un poco, ella aguantaría.

— Lo sé. Apenas si llevábamos juntos un par de meses... Pero, me acostumbré tanto a él... –suspiró melancólicamente. — Es decir, obviamente lo extraño y seguramente lo haré por un tiempo más. Pero estoy convencida de que alejarnos será lo mejor para los dos.

— Ya veo... Discúlpame por hacerte hablar sobre esto.

— No te preocupes. Creo que si hablo sobre esto, el dolor disminuirá un poco. –sonrió.

— Ya no eres la chica que conocí hace tantos años. Te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujer... –comentó Tomoyo cuál madre admirando a su hija. — Espero que en algún momento encuentres a ese alguien especial que complemente tu vida. Lo mereces mucho.

— No digas esas cosas. –dijo apenada. — No sé si hay alguien para mí allá fuera. Pero si sé que por ahora no necesito a nadie. Te tengo a ti y a ese pequeño que viene en camino. –sonrió.

— Mi bebé te querrá mucho. –sonrió Tomoyo por fin después de días sin hacerlo.

...

Por fin había llegado el día que Tomoyo no quería que llegara. Aquella tarde, vería como ponían bajo tierra a la persona más importante, a la mujer que tanto admiraba, a la mujer que la trajo a la vida... A su amada madre.

Tomoyo se había quedado en cama toda la mañana. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas para salir de ella. Ni siquiera había comido nada, pero se obligó a levantarse e ir a la cocina a preparar algo, pues no solo ella, sino que su bebé debía alimentarse también. Y así lo hizo.

Un poco más tarde, alguien golpeó a su puerta.

— Hola Tomoyo... –saludó Eriol.

— Hola. –saludo sería, sin embargo recibió y correspondió un fuerte abrazo al chico.

— ¿Cómo estás?...disculpa... Pregunta tonta...

— No es tonta. Pues... No es el mejor día de mi vida para serte sincera, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para no desmoronarme ahora. –suspiró. Eriol odiaba verla así.

— Eres una mujer muy fuerte. Estoy completamente seguro que podrás afrontar esto. Además, no estás sola. Me tienes a mí, a Sakura, a Syaoran y a mucha gente que te quiere y te apoya. Y lo más importante, esa personita de ahí... –dijo señalando el vientre de la chica. —Te necesita y te va a amar como nadie en el mundo. Debemos ser fuertes por nosotros, y por el bebé.

— Lo sé. Pero es muy difícil... Me cuesta mucho creer que nunca más podré escuchar la voz de mi... –comenzó a entrecortarse la voz. Eriol no la dejó terminar y le regaló otro fuerte abrazo.

— Ya... Ya... No pienses en eso ahora. Anda... Ve a alistarse. Ya casi es hora de irnos.

— Si... –dijo con su cabeza recargada en el pecho del psicólogo. Era tan reconfortante estar entre sus brazos. Pero no entendía por qué.

Tomoyo fue a su habitación y se dispuso a vestirse. Llevaba un vestido negro un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Recogió su cabello en una media coleta y se colocó su largo abrigo del mismo color que el vestido.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Eriol se quedó paralizado por lo hermosa que lucía. Pero se recriminó al instante mentalmente, pues no era el momento de pensar en aquello.

— ¿Ya estás lista? –preguntó Eriol al verla.

— Supongo...

— Bien, le avisaré a Sakura que venga para irnos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sakura ya se encontraba con los futuros padres a punto de subir al auto del chico. Los tres llegarían juntos hasta el cementerio.

El auto iba en completo silencio. Eriol iba concentrado manejando mientras miraba a Tomoyo de vez en cuando, que no hacía más que mirar por la ventana como si de eso dependiera su vida. Por otro lado, Sakura intentaba entretener su mente en su móvil. Pues aquel día también era muy difícil para ella.

Seguía nevando por las calles de Tomoeda, no tan fuerte como la nevada de hace un par de días...

Cuando por fin llegaron, Eriol aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del cementerio. Él y Sakura bajón de inmediato, pero notaron que Tomoyo no lo había hecho.

Se acercaron a la parte del copiloto donde iba la ojiazul y les destrozó el corazón lo que vieron.

Tomoyo estaba cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos y la otra la oprimía sobre su pecho. Había roto en llanto en cuanto llegaron.

Sakura y Eriol se miraron sin saber qué hacer. De pronto, alguien se acercó a ellos, y sin decir ni una palabra, abrió la puerta, se hincó para quedar a la altura de la chica y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

— Kurogane... –suspiró Sakura al ver a su amigo consolando a Tomoyo. A Eriol no le hizo mucha gracia aquello, y menos cuando Tomoyo correspondió el abrazo sin poder hacer que sus lágrimas cesaran.

— Kuro... Mi mamá... No estoy lista para esto. –decía Tomoyo entre sollozos en los brazos de su ex pareja.

— Lo sé... Lo sé... –consolaba Kurogane. — Sé que es difícil pero debes intentar sacar todas las fuerzas que tengas ahora. A tu madre no le gustaría que estuvieras así... Debes salir adelante de esto, por ti y tu bebé...

— Kuro... No sé si pueda... No soy tarde fuerte... –seguía llorando mientras los otros dos seguían de espectadores.

— ¿De qué hablas? Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Podrás afrontar esto y mucho más. Y si alguna vez sientes que no podrás, ahí voy a estar para ti, siempre Tomoyo. Siempre me tendrás a mí para apoyarte. –decía Kurogane. — Anda, intenta calmarte un poco. La ceremonia está por empezar. –decía tiernamente. — Mientras más pronto afrontemos esto, más rápido terminará. –Tomoyo asintió y se tomó un unos minutos para recomponerse un poco.

Tomoyo y Kurogane rompieron la unión y él se puso de pie.

— Gracias por venir. –dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurogane.

— No podía faltar. Tomoyo me pidió que viniera. Siempre voy a estar para ustedes dos. Son mi familia. –comentó Kurogane. A Eriol no le agradaba la familiaridad con la que hablaban esos tres. De alguna forma se sintió excluido.

En cuanto la chica se repuso un poco, caminaron hacia donde sepultarían a Sonomi.

Ya habían varias personas en el lugar. Varios familiares lejanos de Tomoyo, algunos compañeros del trabajo y también amigos de Sonomi. Al llegar todos fueron a saludar y darle el pésame a la chica. Era una situación bastante difícil para Tomoyo.

Sakura miró alrededor buscando a cierto castaño, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Unos minutos después, un hombre anciano con traje negro se acercó. Era el encargado de la ceremonia.

— Bien. Vamos a comenzar...

Todas las personas tomaron asiento en las pequeñas sillas que estaban alrededor de lo que sería la tumba de la señora Daidouji.

En primera fila se encontraban Eriol, seguido por Tomoyo y a un lado Kurogane. Justo a un lado de él, estaba sentada Sakura con un asiento vacío a su lado. Aquel asiento estaba destinado al doctor Li que no había hecho acto de presencia.

— Estamos reunidos aquí para despedirnos de nuestra querida compañera, amiga, gran mujer y madre, Sonomi Daidouji, quién hace un par de días se nos ha adelantado en este incierto camino llamado vida... –decía aquel hombre. Tomoyo sintió de nuevo un nudo en la garganta. Apenas iba comenzando la ceremonia y ella ya estaba por quebrarse ahí mismo.

Eriol tomó su mano y sus miradas se cruzaron. Tomoyo se calmó de inmediato ante la mirada de él. Pues de alguna forma la reconfortaba.

La ceremonia continuó, hasta que llegó un momento que Tomoyo no quería que llegara... Era la hora de que ella dijera unas palabras...

— A continuación... –decía el encargado de la ceremonia. — La hija de nuestra querida Sonomi, Tomoyo; nos dirá unas palabras. Adelante señorita.

Tomoyo tragó saliva, respiro hondo y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, se puso de pie y camino hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre, frente a toda la gente.

— Gr... Gracias a todos por estar aquí está tarde... –decía intentando mantener las lágrimas. Su voz tambaleaba un poco. —...significa mucho para mí y para mí Madre... Mi mamá... Bueno... Es... era... –trago saliva y tomó aire. — Era una mujer admirable. Siempre la recordaré como una mujer fuerte, determinada a cumplir todo lo que se proponía. Una mujer amable y sobre todo, la mejor madre que pude haber tenido... Y así lo fue, incluso hasta sus últimos momentos... –una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla. A todos se les partía el alma de verla así. — Ella era mi mejor amiga, aunque como en todas las familias tuvimos nuestros altibajos... Me alegro que al final... Al final pudimos estar en paz con nosotras... Al menos, pudimos despedirnos... –en ese momento no aguanto más y se soltó a llorar. Kurogane y Eriol se levantaron al mismo tiempo para ir a su lado, pero al final Sakura se les había adelantado y fue hasta su amiga, la abrazó y la acompañó hasta su asiento.

Un par de personas más pasaron a decir algunas palabras a Sonomi. Cada palabra le dolía a Tomoyo como cientos de cuchillas clavadas en su corazón. Al final, le tocaba a Sakura. No quería hacerlo pero Tomoyo se lo había pedido como favor, así que no quedó más de otra que acceder.

Sakura se levantó y se posicionó ante todos.

— Eh... Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí. –comentaba apenada pero sobre todo triste. — No sé por dónde empezar... Yo... yo siempre estuve sola en el mundo, nunca tuve una familia... Pero un día tuve la fortuna de conocer a Tomoyo y a su vez, su mamá entró a mí vida, y déjenme decirles que... –comenzó a quebrarse su voz. — Que rápidamente, Sonomi Daidouji se convirtió en una madre para mí, ella y Tomoyo se convirtieron en la familia que nunca tuve y... Y ahora que ella no está... Se me rompe el corazón y... Y... Sólo quiero decirle que... Qué la quiero mucho y la voy a extrañar... –rompió en llanto. Sin previo aviso cierto chico castaño apareció y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sakura lo miró sorprendida y en cuanto se percató de que era Syaoran, correspondió el abrazo. Unos segundos después, el chico la guió hasta sus asientos.

La ceremonia continuó. Tanto Kurogane como Eriol, sostenían una de las manos de Tomoyo brindándole su apoyo. Por otro lado, desde que Syaoran llegó, él y Sakura habían hecho lo mismo. No habían soltado sus manos en ningún momento.

En algún momento, comenzaron a bajar lentamente el ataúd de Sonomi hasta el hoyo en la tierra. Una vez abajo, comenzaron a rellenar aquel agujero con tierra hasta cubrirlo por completo. Todas las personas se soltaron a llorar. Tomoyo solo miraba fijamente aquella escena...

Al finalizar aquel doloroso evento. Lentamente las personas se despedían de Tomoyo y se retiraban. Al final, sólo quedaron Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Kurogane y obviamente Tomoyo.

— Gracias por venir Kuro. –dijo Tomoyo.

— No me agradezcas... Ya te lo dije. Siempre estaré para ti... ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntaba tiernamente Kurogane.

— No te preocupes. No necesito nada. Eriol me llevará a casa... Por cierto... No es el mejor momento pero... Si me lo permites, me gustaría presentarte formalmente al papá de mi bebé. –le dedicó una media sonrisa a Kurogane, el devolvió la sonrisa.

— Claro... –dijo.

— Kuro. Él es Eriol Hiragizawa. El padre de mi pequeño bebé. –Eriol estaba sorprendido por aquel gesto de la chica. — Eriol. –dijo dirigiéndose al psicólogo. — Él es Kurogane... Él es... Él... –no sabía cómo llamarlo.

— Soy Kurogane. Amigo de Tomoyo. Mucho gusto. –completó él.

— Mucho gusto Kurogane. –dijo Eriol educadamente.

— Bien... Debo irme ahora. –decía el ex novio de Tomoyo. — Si necesitas algo avísame, ¿Vale?

— Lo haré. Muchas gracias. –dijo la futura madre y se dieron un fuerte abrazo y el chico se fue.

— Hola Tomoyo. –saludó Syaoran que hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. — Lamento haber llegado tarde. Hubo una emergencia en el hospital y...

— No te preocupes, entiendo. –le dedicó una media sonrisa la ojiazul. — Eres médico, eso es primero. Gracias por venir Syaoran. Significa mucho para mí que estés aquí.

— No tienes que agradecer nada. –dijo el doctor.

— Aun así, gracias Syaoran. –agregó Sakura.

— Bien... ¿Las llevo a casa? –dijo Eriol a las chicas.

— Vayan ustedes. Me gustaría hablar un momento con Syaoran... bueno, si él no tiene inconveniente... –decía Sakura.

— Claro. No hay problema. –contestó el doctor.

— De acuerdo. Entonces nos vamos. –dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose de sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo. Eriol y ella caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, no sin antes detenerse frente a la tumba de Sonomi.

— Hasta luego Mamá... –susurró frente a la tumba de su madre. Un nudo en la garganta apareció de nuevo. Una traicionera lágrima bajo por su mejilla pero la mano de Eriol apareció para removerla.

— Vamos... Comenzará a nevar pronto. –dijo el chico cálidamente. Tomoyo lo miró y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

...

— Parece que comenzará a nevar pronto... –comentaba el doctor Li mirando al cielo.

— Es verdad... –dijo Sakura igualmente mirando el nublado cielo.

— Y bien... ¿Qué querías decirme? –sonrió el chico.

— Pues, en realidad sólo quería platicar un poco contigo. Saber cómo estabas... –comentaba apenada. Pues ella había sido quien había terminado la relación y ahora esperaba tener una pequeña conversación con el chico. Y es que apenas si habían pasado un par de días desde que se separaron, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a hablar todos los días que se hacía difícil dejar de hacerlo de la noche a la mañana. Sakura quería saber cómo se encontraba, qué había hecho en esos días y claro, Syaoran no se quedaba atrás, también quería saber sobre ella.

— Claro, no hay problema. A decir verdad, a mí también me gustaría conversar contigo. –sonrió. — ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café o algo? Es decir, creo que un cementerio no es el lugar adecuado para ponernos al día. –soltó una pequeña risita.

— Claro. Vayamos. –los castaños caminaron hacia el auto del doctor. Pero al igual que Tomoyo, Sakura se detuvo frente a la tumba de Sonomi. Hizo una reverencia, suspiró profundamente, y siguió con su camino.

En cuanto los castaños subieron al auto, comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve del día.

— La nieve siempre era algo lindo de ver... Pero, después de lo de Sonomi... –comentaba Sakura melancólicamente.

— Te entiendo... –suspiró Syaoran poniendo en marcha el auto. — Aún es muy reciente todo esto. Pero verás que algún día podrás disfrutar la nieve como antes, tú y Tomoyo sobre todo...

— Espero que sea así. Lo que importa ahora, es apoyar a Tomoyo para que pueda sobrellevar esto...

— Lo hará. –sonrió. — Tiene a Eriol a su lado, también estoy yo para apoyarla en lo que necesite, y claro, tiene a su gran y amada amiga Sakura. Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás. –la ojiverde sonrió ante sus palabras.

— No será un camino fácil, pero creo que estaremos bien. –sonrió la chica.

Syaoran encendió la radio y sonó la melodiosa "American Idiot" de la banda Greenday. El movido ritmo de la canción hizo que ambos, sobre todo Sakura, se olvidará un poco sobre el tema de Sonomi.

Unos minutos más tarde, Syaoran aparcó el auto frente a una pequeña cafetería no muy lejos del cementerio.

Ambos bajaron y tomaron asiento en una de las pequeñas mesas del lugar. Inmediatamente los atendió un chico y les tomó la orden: Un chocolate caliente para Syaoran y un té de manzanilla para la ojiverde.

Mientras su orden llegaba, Sakura miraba a todos lados incómoda. No sabía que decir. Syaoran solo la miraba divertido pero con ternura en sus ojos. Cómo extrañaba a esa chica...

— Sabes. –Syaoran habló rompiendo el silencio. — Ayer no pude dormir bien. Estaba recostado en mi cama, y de pronto escuché mucho ruido proveniente del árbol que está junto a la ventana de mi habitación. –comentaba mientras Sakura escuchaba atenta. — Me asomé a ver qué era aquel ruido y no vas a creer lo que encontré. –comentaba divertido. — ¡Un gatito!

— ¿Un gatito? –rio la ojiverde.

— Si. Había un pequeño gatito atrapado en el árbol. En fin, tuve que salir de mi departamento, trepar por el árbol para poder bajar al pequeño que no paraba de maullar asustado.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hiciste con él?

— Pues le di un poco de leche y en cuanto me tuvo un poco más de confianza, me asegure de que no estuviera herido. Digo, no soy veterinario pero creo que algo pude haber hecho al respecto si hubiese estado lastimado, el cual, afortunadamente no fue el caso. Estaba muy sano. –sonrió. — El pequeño durmió conmigo y está mañana antes del ir al hospital, fui a comprar algo de comida para él y tuve que dejarlo a cargo con mi vecina. Odio pedir favores pero no podía dejar solo al pobre gatito.

— ¿Tu vecina? –preguntó curiosa. Syaoran notó que había algo de celos escondidos en aquella pregunta. Le hizo gracia aquello pero no quería que se hiciera una idea errónea.

— Si. Mi vecina es una abuelita muy simpática. Siempre cuida a su nieta. Muy amablemente accedió a cuidarme al gato en lo que estoy fuera de casa. –comentó.

— Ya veo. –sonrió Sakura ante aquello.

En ese momento sus respectivas bebidas llegaron a su mesa.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado Sakura?

— Pues no han sido los mejores días de mi vida la verdad. –le dedicó una media sonrisa. — Lo de Sonomi aún no lo asimilo, y ver a Tomoyo destrozada, ha sido muy difícil y claro... Lo nuestro... –suspiró. — Han sido unos días muy duros...

— Entiendo... Obviamente no se compara con lo que Tomoyo o incluso tú estén sintiendo en este momento, pero a decir verdad, tampoco han sido unos días fáciles para mí. –comentaba. — Pero lo digo honestamente, siempre seré tu amigo, y estaré para ti cuando me necesites. Así que por favor, no te exijas de más ¿Vale? Tú y yo trabajaremos en esta relación de amistad, y juntos ayudaremos a Tomoyo a salir de esto. –sonrió.

— Gracias. De verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras.

...

— ¿No quieres ir a dormir un rato? Debes estar exhausta. –comentó Eriol en cuanto llegaron al departamento de la chica. Tomoyo se había tumbado en el sofá cansada.

— No... Necesito hacer algo, distraerme. Todo me hace recordar a mí mamá... Si duermo, soñaré con ella... Lo he venido haciendo estos últimos días...

— Anda, levantante. –decía Eriol animado mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie. — Vamos a cantar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Dijiste que quieres distraerte ¿Cierto? Vamos a cantar a karaoke, como cuando nos conocimos aquel día. Recuerdo que cantabas muy bien. –decía divertido.

— No sé si pueda ahora... –decía indecisa.

Eriol sacó su móvil y lo conectó al pequeño estéreo de la chica. Puso la canción instrumental de "Just Give Me A Reason" de la cantante Pink. Justo la canción a dueto que habían cantado aquel día en la fiesta donde se conocieron, dónde todo empezó...

Tomoyo pareció recordarlo, pues sonrió de inmediato como no lo había hecho en todo el día.

 _"Right from the star, you were the thief you stole my heart. And I your willing victim..._ (Desde el comienzo, tú fuiste el ladrón que robo mi corazón. Y yo era tu víctima voluntaria...)" –comenzó a cantar Eriol.

" _I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them..._ (Te dejé ver las partes de mí que no eran tan bonitas. Y con cada caricia las arreglabas...)" –continuó cantando Tomoyo. Ambos sonrieron y rieron hasta que llegó el coro y ambos cantaron al unísono.

" _Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough. Just a second. We're not broken, just bent. And we can learn to love again..._ (Solo dame una razón, tan solo una es suficiente. Sólo un segundo. No estamos rotos, sólo algo torcidos. Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez...)". –cantaron.

La canción terminó y Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol para darle un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Mejor? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

— Mejor. –devolvió el gesto.

...

Syaoran y Sakura siguieron hablando un poco más en aquella cafetería. Cosas sin importancia, pues ambos estaban un poco incómodos, pues tan sólo hace unos cuantos días atrás, eran novios y ahora se trataban como cualquier otro amigo. Era raro... Y doloroso a la vez.

— Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría conocer al gatito? –preguntó el chico. A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, pues los animales siempre habían sido su debilidad.

— ¿De verdad puedo?

— Claro. Vamos por él con mi vecina y después de eso te llevo a casa, ¿Te parece?

— Si. De acuerdo. –sonrió.

Un poco después, los castaños se dirigieron hacia el departamento del doctor.

Bajaron del auto e inmediatamente Syaoran fue a tocar la puerta de su vecina. Unos segundos más tarde, una mujer de unos 75 años de edad, salió alegremente.

— Doctor. Ha venido por el gatito ¿Verdad? –preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa.

— Buenas noches. Si. –contestó el chico amablemente.

— En un momento se lo traigo. – la abuela regresó al interior de su casa y en un par de minutos, regresó con el animalito en brazos. — Aquí tiene doctor. Se ha portado muy bien. –decía. — Buenas noches, jovencita. –saludó la mujer a Sakura que se encontraba unos pasos más alejada de ellos. — Discúlpeme. No la había visto. ¿Viene con el doctor Li?

— Buenas noches. –dijo Sakura amablemente.

— Si. Viene conmigo. –contestó Syaoran.

— Ya veo. Qué linda novia tiene doctor. –dijo la abuela sin más alegremente.

— Sólo somos amigos. –dijo Syaoran rápidamente. A los castaños se les encogió el corazón ante esas palabras. — Vino a conocer al gatito. –el doctor tomó al animal en brazos.

— Lo siento mucho. –dijo la mujer. — Es sólo que en sus miradas se puede sentir el amor... Pero creo que me he equivocado. Disculpen a esta anciana. –dijo la abuela apenada.

— No se preocupe. –decía Sakura. — A decir verdad... Nos queremos mucho. Usted tiene razón. –los castaños se miraron y se sonrieron levemente.

— Bien, debemos irnos. Muchas gracias por cuidarlo. –se despidió el doctor de la anciana. Segundos más tarde, los castaños ya se encontraban dentro del departamento del chico.

— ¿Así que este es el famoso gatito que no te dejó dormir? –decía Sakura al ver al animalito.

— Si. Es muy pequeño ¿Cierto?

— ¿Qué edad tendrá?

— Yo le cálculo que quizá 3 meses. –dijo el chico. — Lo cuidare un poco más para ponerlo fuerte y poder darlo en adopción. –comentó.

— ¿No te lo quedarás? –dijo sorprendida.

— No. Ya sabes que me la vivo en el hospital. No podría dedicarle el tiempo que requiere... Además, pronto me iré de aquí...

— ¿De qué hablas Syaoran? ¿A dónde irás? –preguntó temerosa.

El chico suspiró. — Aquel día en casa de Sonomi, ¿Recuerdas que dije que estudiaría una especialidad en Cardiología el próximo año?

— Si. Lo recuerdo...

— Pues bien, llevo años buscando alguna beca para poder hacerlo, y bueno... Ayer me dieron la noticia de que me la darán. –sonrió.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya Syaoran! Eso es asombroso. Muchas felicidades. –dijo sinceramente. — Pero... ¿Por qué dices que te irás?... Acaso es...

— Conseguí una beca en el extranjero... Iré a Hong Kong... Estudiaré la especialidad ahí. –comentó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus bonitos comentarios del cap anterior, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y también quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y gracias a las personitas que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos esta semana. Me alegra que les esté gustando.**

 **Nos leemos pronto y una disculpa a los que les saqué una lágrima con el capítulo anterior jeje.**

 **Saludos! :D**


	24. Diciembre

**_REBEL HEART_**

 **Capítulo 24 "Diciembre"**

 **...**

— Aquel día en casa de Sonomi, ¿Recuerdas que dije que estudiaría una especialidad en Cardiología el próximo año?

— Si. Lo recuerdo...

— Pues bien, llevo años buscando alguna beca para poder hacerlo, y bueno... Ayer me dieron la noticia de que me la darán. –sonrió.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya Syaoran! Eso es asombroso. Muchas felicidades. –dijo sinceramente. — Pero... ¿Por qué dices que te irás?... Acaso es...

— Conseguí una beca en el extranjero... Iré a Hong Kong... Estudiaré la especialidad ahí. –comentó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

— Ya veo... –dijo sorprendida.

— Es por eso que no puedo quedarme con el gato...

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?...

— Claro.

— Si... Si tú y yo aún estuviéramos saliendo... ¿Aun así te irías?

Syaoran lo pensó un momento. — Sí. –dijo sin más.

— Me alegro de escuchar eso. –sonrió levemente. — Nunca me perdonaría que no hicieras lo que quieres por mi culpa... ¿Por... Por cuánto tiempo de irás? –preguntó temerosa.

— Bueno... –suspiró. — La especialidad dura 5 años... –Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. — Pero vendré a Japón muy seguido. –dijo de inmediato. — Así que, podremos seguirnos viendo...

— Ya veo... –la chica comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta. — ¿Cuándo te irás?

— En tres meses... Perdón por no haberte dicho... Apenas me avisaron ayer...

— No te preocupes. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. No tienes que rendirme cuentas de nada. –comentaba intentando ocultar su tristeza. — Bueno... Creo que es hora de que me vaya...

— Espera. Te llevaré a tu casa.

— No te preocupes. Tomaré un taxi. –fingió una sonrisa.

— ¿Segura?

— Si. Además, tienes que cuidar al gatito. Nos vemos después, ¿Vale?

— Claro. Ve con cuidado.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran y le dio un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió al instante.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –dijo Sakura.

— Gracias... –esta vez, fue Syaoran el que comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

— Hasta luego.

— Hasta luego Sakura...

Sakura salió de casa de Syaoran, tomó el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a su departamento. En cuanto llegó, fue directamente a tumbarse sobre la cama. Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Estaba triste por la partida de Syaoran, y aunque él dijo que se seguirían viendo, no iba ser lo mismo. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, es decir, no era nadie para hacerlo, pues Syaoran había decidido cumplir sus sueños, y si eso significaba tener que vivir en un país extranjero, ella lo apoyaría hasta el final.

Por otro lado, en cuanto Sakura cruzó por la puerta de la casa de Syaoran, el doctor no pudo evitar limpiarse algunas lágrimas. Pues aquello le dolía, pero cómo le había dicho a la chica, aunque siguieran juntos él se iría a cumplir su sueño... ¿Era egoísta de su parte? Quizá, pero llevaba planeando esto mucho antes de conocer a Sakura.

...

Las semanas pasaron y por fin era la mañana de Navidad.

Desde el funeral de Sonomi, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron prácticamente inseparables. Kurogane llamó a la chica un par de veces y hablaron como buenos amigos. Aunque a estas alturas, Tomoyo no podía negar que Eriol despertaba algo nuevo en ella, algo que no sentía desde que salía con Kurogane...

Por otro lado, los castaños se reunieron con los futuros padres en un par de ocasiones como buenos amigos, pues todos querían apoyar a Tomoyo con su duelo.

Para Sakura y Syaoran, la compañía del otro era algo incómoda, pues dolía demasiado el pensamiento de que en un par de meses dejarían de verse tan seguido como hasta ahora.

Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran, convencieron a Tomoyo de tener una pequeña celebración por Navidad, aunque la chica no tenía ganas de aquello, pero al final accedió.

El plan era que todos se reunirían en casa de Sakura, cada uno llevaría algún platillo, a excepción de Syaoran, a quien le habían encomendado el postre.

Aquella mañana, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban preparando la cena de esa noche, juntas.

— Creo que fue demasiado comprar un pavo entero para cuatro personas... –comentaba Tomoyo observando aquel enorme pavo sobre la mesita de su cocina. — ¿No crees que exageramos?

Sakura lo miró también pensante. — Definitivamente es mucho para los cuatro. Además, Eriol también traerá otro platillo... –dijo Sakura.

— Y no te olvides del postre...

— Es verdad. No sé cómo rayos vamos a comernos todo esto... –suspiró la ojiverde. — Oye Tomoyo, ¿Sabes qué planes tiene Kurogane para esta noche? –preguntó preocupada. Pues ésta sería la primera navidad que pasaba sin la compañía de su otro mejor amigo en muchos años.

— Hablé con él hace un par de días. Cenará con sus padres. –comentó. — Será extraño pasar estas fechas sin él ¿no crees?, Después de todo, siempre cenamos los tres juntos. –comentó con una media sonrisa nostálgica.

— Si... Muchas cosas han cambiado en este año...

— Lo sé. Es increíble lo rápido que las cosas pueden cambiar. Primero lo mío con Kuro... –comenzó a contar los hechos. — Después mi embarazo, luego comenzaste a salir con Syaoran, luego lo dejaron y para terminar mi ma... –se detuvo antes de terminar la oración.

— Muchas cosas han cambiado. –comentó Sakura con una media sonrisa. — A partir de ahora, vendrán muchos cambios, pero debemos afrontarlos lo mejor que podamos. Al final, verás que todo saldrá bien.

— Sí, todo estará bien... Aunque, es una pena que Syaoran se marche en un par de meses... –comentó Tomoyo con tristeza, pues el doctor se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, y cuando Syaoran le dio la noticia días atrás, no pudo evitar entristecerse.

Sakura suspiró ocultando su tristeza. — Las cosas por aquí no serán lo mismo sin él, pero por lo menos lo veremos muy seguido. Dijo que vendría recurrentemente.

— Oye Sakura... Que Syaoran se marche, significa que ustedes dos... Bueno, es decir, ¿nunca volverán a estar juntos?... Lo digo porque ustedes dos se querían, no, ustedes dos aún se quieren mucho y bueno, es muy triste que se separen...

— No te negaré que aún lo amo mucho... –le dedicó una media sonrisa. — Pero como te comenté en alguna ocasión, nuestra relación se estaba volviendo un poco tóxica, necesitábamos un respiro... Sin embargo, no te negaré, que Syaoran se marchara del país no estaba en mis planes... Dentro de mí, bueno, aún tenía alguna esperanza de que en algún futuro, quizá pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo... Pero Tomoyo, se va por 5 largos años...

— Pensaba que quizá lo suyo era definitivo... Es decir, cuando me contaste que terminaron, te vi muy decidida... Pero claro, era obvio que albergaras una esperanza. Creo que la mayoría lo hacemos cuando terminamos alguna relación. Sobre todo si amamos tanto a esa persona... Ojalá puedan estar juntos de nuevo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

— ¿Tú crees? Son 5 años Tomoyo... Todo puede pasar. Syaoran es un chico muy amable, inteligente, cariñoso, por no decir que es el hombre más guapo que he visto. –comentó levemente sonrojada. — Seguramente en poco tiempo encontrará mi reemplazo.

— No digas eso. Syaoran te quiere mucho. No te cambiaría por otra de la noche a la mañana. Él te ama, y estoy segura que lo hará por mucho tiempo más. –comentaba la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

— Aun así, es demasiado tiempo... Pero, de lo que estoy segura, es que si la vida no nos junta de nuevo, aún quiero seguir siendo su amiga, quiero tenerlo en mi vida...

...

Un postre...un postre... Rayos... ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado llevar el postre a la cena de Navidad con sus amigos? Es decir, a Syaoran no le molestaba en absoluto aquello, pero es que justo este día estaba siendo de lo más pesado en el hospital, pues nuevamente una ola de pacientes con resfriados habían invadido su consultorio... No le daría tiempo de preparar el pastel de chocolate que tenía pensado.

— Muchas gracias Doctor. Que pase una feliz navidad. –se despidió una paciente del doctor Li.

— Cuídese y feliz navidad. –contestó.

— Hey amigo, por fin te encuentro desocupado. –dijo Eriol acercándose a la puerta del consultorio del ambarino.

— Es que hay mucha gente... –dijo cansado recostándose en su escritorio.

— Bastante. Aunque por la época y el frío que está haciendo, es normal que medio Tomoeda este resfriado. –decía divertido. — Pero anímate, en un rato nos estaremos divirtiendo con las chicas y comiendo mucho.

— Oye, hablando de eso, tú llevarás otro platillo ¿Cierto? –Eriol asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Cómo rayos vas a tener tiempo de prepararlo?

— Amigo mío, tengo todo planeado. –comentaba con un tono de voz que denotaba seguridad en sí mismo. — Organicé las citas con mis pacientes, y ¿Adivina qué? Me voy a casa en 5 minutos. Tendré tiempo de sobra para preparar la cena. –rio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos tú puedes hacer eso y yo no?

— Ventajas de ser psicólogo y no un doctor como tú... Sin ofender. –bromeo. Syaoran lo miró mal.

— Ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre, ¿No quieres ayudarme con el postre que me tocó llevar?

— Amigo, ese es tu problema. –dijo Eriol riendo y dejando al doctor sólo con cara de pocos amigos.

Unos segundos después, entró un señor al consultorio estornudando fuertemente. Syaoran suspiró cansado pero de inmediato se metió en su papel de médico.

...

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche. Las chicas ya estaban listas esperando a que los chicos llegarán.

Sakura llevaba un bonito vestido negro y su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado. Por otro lado, Tomoyo vestía un lindo vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos y su cabello lo mantuvo suelto.

Las amigas habían adornado el departamento de Tomoyo con algunas figurillas de navidad y un pequeño árbol de unos 50 cm de alto lleno de luces blancas.

En el centro de la mesa, colocaron el enorme pavo ya listo para comer. También habían colocado un par de botellas de vino y unas copas para cada uno.

Al poco rato, Eriol llegó al departamento. Iba muy elegante vestido con un traje color negro y una bonita corbata azul que "casualmente" combinaba con el vestido de Tomoyo.

"Se abran puesto de acuerdo..." Pensó Sakura curiosa.

— Buenas noches chicas. –saludó Eriol. — Y feliz Navidad. –sonrió.

— Feliz navidad Eriol. –saludó Tomoyo acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño pero fuerte abrazo.

— Buenas noches Eriol. –dijo Sakura. — Oye... ¿Y Syaoran? –preguntó extrañada, pues supuso que los chicos llegarían juntos.

Tomoyo y Eriol miraron a Sakura con ternura, pues a pesar de todo, era evidente el amor que esos dos aún se tenían.

— Lamento informarles que el Doctor Li está atascado atendiendo a cientos de pacientes en su mayoría, resfriados. –comentó.

— Vaya... Debe ser muy duro ser doctor, incluso en estas fechas debe trabajar hasta tarde. –comentaba la futura madre.

— Si, lo es. Pero no es algo nuevo para él. A decir verdad, es la primera vez en años que hace planes para navidad. –comentó apoyando un dedo en su mentón.

— ¿Enserio? –preguntó la ojiverde curiosa.

— Si. Siempre le insistí en que hiciéramos algo, pero se negaba y se quedaba trabajando en el hospital, incluso aunque no tuviera que hacerlo.

— Que curioso que en esta ocasión accediera a hacer algo... –comentaba Tomoyo sarcásticamente. — ¿Qué crees que pueda ser Eriol? –preguntó burlonamente.

— No sé Tomoyo... – dijo Eriol siguiéndole el juego a la madre de su bebé. — Quizá sea a causa de la chica del vestido negro. –bromeó. Sakura miraba mal a sus acompañantes que parecieran divertirse con aquel asunto.

— Ustedes dos son tan divertidos... –dijo Sakura sarcástica mientras rodaba sus ojos.

— No te preocupes. Tú sexy doctor llegará tarde, pero llegará. –bromeó Eriol.

— Eriol... –reprendió Tomoyo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario del chico. — Y bien, ¿Que deberíamos hacer? ¿Empezamos a comer o esperamos a Syaoran?

— Creo que lo mejor será empezar sin él. Cuando me fui aún había bastantes pacientes. –comentó Eriol.

— Pues no sé diga más. Empecemos nosotros. –dijo Sakura.

Los tres amigos tomaron asiento en la mesa. Sakura hizo los honores partiendo el pavo, mientras Eriol servía un poco de la rica pasta que había llevado.

— Vaya, todo se ve muy rico. –comentaba Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Sakura y Eriol estaban felices de que poco a poco, Tomoyo regresaba a ser la misma de siempre.

— Y no solo se ve rico, Eriol, ¡Esta pasta está deliciosa! –comentó Sakura dando el primer bocado de la noche.

— Me alegro mucho que te guste. –dijo el chico sonriendo. Y así, los tres amigos empezaron con su noche navideña.

Mientras tanto, el doctor Li estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Por fin podría marcharse del hospital. Estaba exhausto, había sido un día largo y pesado.

Pero aún tenía algo que resolver, ¿Qué rayos haría con el asunto del postre? Bien, sus amigos eran comprensivos, seguramente no les importaría si no lo llevará, pero aun así, a Syaoran le sabía mal llegar con las manos vacías.

Syaoran condujo hasta su departamento, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un bonito traje color vino.

Miró su reloj, eran las 10:45 pm. Ya no tenía tiempo de preparar nada. Así que optó por tentar a su suerte y buscar alguna tienda de camino al departamento de Tomoyo.

El doctor estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pues estaba por llegar a casa de su amiga y toda tienda con potencial de encontrar algún postre, estaba cerrada.

A unas dos calles, detuvo el auto frente a una pequeña tienda de autoservicio. Era lógico que ahí no encontraría ningún pastel o algo por el estilo. Miró un poco por la tienda y no le quedó más remedio que tomar dos botes de helado del congelador. Al final, compró uno de fresa y otro de chocolate.

Pasados unos minutos, ya se encontraba aparcado su auto frente al complejo de apartamentos.

Caminó hasta la puerta de Tomoyo, tocó el timbre y se quedó perplejo ante lo que sus ojos tenían frente a él.

— Buenas noches Syaoran... –saludó con una sonrisa Sakura al abrir la puerta. El doctor se quedó mudo ante lo bellísima que lucía la ojiverde. Ese vestido negro le sentaba tan bien y amoldaba su figura. Y ese cabello ondulado que enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaba mirar.

— Bue... Buenas noches Sakura. –aclaro su garganta. — Feliz navidad.

— Feliz navidad. –sonrió la chica y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, cada uno impregnándose y dejándose llevar por el aroma del otro. La calidez de cada uno era tan acogedora. Esos dos se extrañaban demasiado. Eriol y Tomoyo los miraban con ternura y tristeza a la vez, pues recordaron que Syaoran se iría en un par de meses.

— Hola, feliz Navidad chicos. –saludó Syaoran a los otros separándose de Sakura.

— Feliz navidad. –saludaron los futuros padres.

— Y bien. Estoy muy curioso por saber cómo resolviste el tema del postre amigo. –comentó Eriol divertido.

— Lo siento. Pensaba preparar un pastel, pero no contaba con que estaría hasta tarde en el hospital. Así que solo pude traer esto. –dijo Syaoran alzando la bolsita con los dos botes de helado.

— El helado suena bien. –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

— Traje uno de chocolate y justo quedaba un bote de fresa. Recordé que es tu favorito. –nuevamente Eriol y Tomoyo los miraban con ternura. Era increíble que esos dos hubieran terminado su relación, cuando en sus miradas se podía notar el enorme amor entre ellos.

Syaoran cenó y elogió la comida de sus amigos, pues en verdad estaba todo muy rico.

La noche pasó sin ningún percance. Cómo ya era costumbre, Tomoyo y Eriol cantaron un poco a Karaoke, mientras los castaños los animaban y reían.

Al final, resultó una velada agradable para todos, incluso para los castaños, la incomodidad había desaparecido. Y para Tomoyo, le había hecho mucho bien aquel respiro, pues por un instante, pudo sonreír y divertirse de nuevo después de haber perdido a su madre semanas atrás.

...

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana. Syaoran y Sakura se despidieron de sus amigos y el doctor amablemente acompañó a Sakura hasta la puerta de su departamento.

— Buenas noches Sakura. –se despidió el doctor. — ¿O debería decir, buenos días? –rio.

— No puedo creer que nos quedáramos hasta las 4 de la mañana. –rio Sakura.

— Es que nos estábamos divirtiendo bastante que el tiempo pasó volando. Pero en fin, ha sido suficiente por hoy... Bien, ya te dejo descansar. –sonrió.

— De acuerdo. Buenos días Syaoran. –dijo a modo de broma.

— Buenos días Sakura. –rio levemente.

Los castaños se dieron un pequeño abrazo a modo de despedida, y así Syaoran emprendió su camino de regreso a casa.

Por otro lado, Eriol aún seguía en el departamento de Tomoyo. Estaba ayudando a limpiar.

— De verdad no es necesario. –decía Tomoyo apenada. — Más tarde ordenaré todo. Además, no hicimos tanto revuelo por aquí. –rio.

— No te preocupes. –sonrió Eriol. — Como dices, no ensuciamos mucho, así que no me llevará mucho tiempo terminar.

— De acuerdo. Gracias. Pero déjame ayudarte.

Tomoyo y Eriol ordenaron juntos el departamento. Al cabo de 20 minutos ya habían terminado.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá exhaustos, pues ya eran pasadas de las 4 de la mañana.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Eriol comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Tomoyo estaba en las mismas, pues sus lindos ojos azules comenzaron a pesar demasiado. La chica tomó un cojín y lo coloco sobre las piernas del chico, se recostó y se quedó dormida segundos después.

...

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Durante esa semana, Sakura estuvo muy ocupada con la gerencia del cine. Eriol no entendía por qué en fin de año pareciera que la gente requería de un psicólogo más que en otra época del año, y Syaoran, bueno, el seguía atendiendo pacientes con infecciones virales...

Por otro lado, Tomoyo se encontraba en su departamento, pues después de lo de Sonomi, la televisora donde trabajaba le dio un par de semanas libres para reponerse de su perdida. Aunque ella preferiría ir a trabajar y mantener su mente ocupada, pero al final decidió tomar el consejo de Eriol y aprovechar para descansar.

Y hablando de Eriol, él y Syaoran se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con la beca? –preguntaba Eriol ocultando la tristeza de tener que separarse de su mejor amigo.

— Pues, estoy en medio de mucho papeleo. Ya estoy harto... –bufó. — Y para colmo, como es fin de año, los trámites se atrasaron hasta el próximo mes.

— Suena cansado... Y aburrido...

— Lo es. Pero ya pronto podré cumplir mi sueño. –sonrió Li.

— Eso es lo más importante amigo. Y sabes, me alegra que a pesar de todo, Sakura y tú siguen llevándose muy bien.

— A mí también me alegra. Aunque no te negaré que se me parte el corazón de alejarme de ella, bueno, de todos ustedes... Pero sobre todo a ella... Es una chica muy hermosa, inteligente, divertida... –suspiró. — Seguramente se encontrará un novio pronto... –bufó.

Eriol pensó un poco. — Honestamente, no creo que eso pase amigo... Por lo menos, no pronto. –dijo. — Sakura te adora, no creo que te reemplace así como si nada. Ella te quiere mucho... Pero, si llegase a encontrar a otro chico, ¿No crees que eso estaría bien?

— ¿Bien? ¡Claro que no!, Yo no quiero que salga con otro... Bueno, ella terminó conmigo pero...

— Amigo, piénsalo un poco... Por mucho que los dos se quieran tanto, tú te vas por un largo tiempo... ¿De verdad quieres que Sakura se quedé aquí sola esperándote por cinco largos años?

Syaoran pensó un momento en las palabras de su amigo. — No lo había pensado así... –suspiró. — Pero no quiero... Me rehusó a pensar en ella con otra persona.

— Sé que hasta pensarlo es difícil, pero tú lo dijiste, ella terminó contigo...

— Pero nuestra separación no fue por falta de amor. Incluso ella mencionó que quizá en otro momento podamos estar juntos de nuevo... Eso quiere decir que aún le gustaría estar conmigo ¿Cierto? Quizá no ahora... Pero después...

Eriol suspiró. — ¿Y ese después, cuándo será Syaoran?... Sabes que no te lo digo por molestar, es sólo que no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado, sobre todo tú. Acepta que en este momento, Sakura no quiere nada contigo más que una bonita amistad. Sé que duele pero, si la amas tanto como dices, debes aceptar su decisión. Y quizá ese "después" que mencionas, sea cuando regreses... Pero deberás aceptar que quizá en un tiempo, Sakura le abra su corazón a otro... Al igual que tú, puedes encontrar a otra chica y...

— No. –interrumpió Syaoran. — Yo no pienso salir con nadie más.

— Bueno, eso dices ahora, pero...

— No, te equivocas. –interrumpió de nuevo. — Mira, sé que ella y yo no estuvimos saliendo por mucho tiempo pero, de verdad me he enamorado de ella como no tienes idea. Lo que siento por ella no es algo pasajero que una chica cualquiera podrá cambiar. De verdad amo a Sakura, Eriol. Y sí, estoy consciente que preferí mi carrera a intentar recuperarla, pero aun así, no quiero que salga con nadie más... No digo que me espere pero... –suspiró.

— ¿Pero...?

— Ni yo mismo sé lo que quiero... –bufó. — La amo, pero me voy cinco años del país y pretendo que no salga con nadie más durante ese tiempo... Soy muy patético ¿Cierto?

— No eres patético amigo. Solo eres un tipo enamorado. –sonrió. — Me encantaría solucionar tus problemas amorosos, pero me temo que ni siquiera puedo con los míos.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Tomoyo lo que sientes?

— No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea eso... Es decir, Tomoyo solo me ve como un amigo y el padre de su bebé...

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Yo cada día la veo más cómoda contigo... –sonrió. — Dale tiempo, su madre acaba de fallecer, pero en cuanto se reponga un poco, dile lo que sientes. Quizá te sorprendas. –Syaoran ya había notado en la mirada de Tomoyo algo singular cuando miraba a su amigo, no sabía que era, aún no quería hacer conjeturas pero estaba seguro que algo estaba despertando en la chica.

Eriol suspiró. — No sé, amigo... Lo que importa ahora, es nuestro bebé. Sólo quiero enfocarme en eso por el momento. –dijo levantándose de su asiento. — Bueno, debo irme, tengo una consulta en 10 minutos.

— De acuerdo. Pero piensa en lo que te dije.

— Lo haré.

Eriol salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia su consultorio. Al ser psicólogo, su lugar de trabajo no era como el de Syaoran, este parecía más como una pequeña y acogedora sala de estar.

Antes de entrar, la chica de la recepción de su piso lo llamó.

— Doctor Hiragizawa. –dijo la chica. — Su paciente ya se encuentra dentro, llegó antes a la cita.

— De acuerdo, gracias. –dijo amablemente.

— Como es su primera vez aquí, le abrí un expediente. Aquí lo tiene. –dijo entregándole unas hojas con la información del paciente. Eriol no les tomo importancia y se dirigió a su consultorio. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, miró los papeles, pues lo mejor era saber el nombre del paciente por lo menos ¿cierto?

Al hacerlo, Eriol se quedó de piedra, pues el paciente que lo esperaba dentro, era nada más y nada menos que...

— Kaori... –dijo entrando al consultorio abruptamente, para encontrarse a la que había sido el amor de su vida años atrás.

Aquella chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, estaba sentada en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Se levantó lentamente en cuanto Eriol entró. — Kaori... –repitió el chico cerrando la puerta tras él.

— Hola Eriol... –dedicó una leve sonrisa mientras que su mirada denotaba nostalgia y melancolía.

— Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí...? –suspiró con sorpresa. Pues no esperaba encontrarse con su ex novia justo ahí.

— Hace unos días regresé a Japón... Y... Quería verte. –dijo apenada.

— ¿Verme...?

— Sí. Aunque no lo creas, quería verte... Sé que fui yo la que pidió espacio... Sé que te lastime, y de verdad lo siento mucho...

— Kaori... –decía Eriol dejando las hojas que tenía en la mano sobre su escritorio, para posteriormente tomar asiento en el sofá frente a la chica. Ella volvió a tomar asiento. —...no tengo nada que disculparte... Sé perfectamente que Akiho fue como una hermana para ti. Fue muy dolorosa la forma en la que se fue. A todos nos afectó mucho... Sobre todo a Syaoran y a ti...

— Fui muy cobarde y egoísta. Solo pensé en mí y me largué a Inglaterra. Te abandoné con una estúpida carta y dejé a mi querido amigo Syaoran cuando más me necesitaba... –decía con un nudo en la garganta. — Sé que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero... Perdón... De verdad, lo siento mucho Eriol...

El psicólogo la miraba con atención. Aquella chica frente a él había sido su amor platónico que después con un poco de esfuerzo y paciencia, se convirtió en un amor real.

Cuando Akiho falleció, Kaori y Syaoran entraron en una fuerte depresión. Ambos la afrontaron a su manera, por un lado Syaoran se mantuvo cerca de sus seres queridos para apoyarse, mientras que Kaori, optó por alejarse de todo y de todos.

Kaori huyó a Inglaterra, tierra natal de su querida amiga. No le contó a nadie, simplemente unas semanas después del funeral de su amiga, tomó la decisión de subirse a un avión dejando una simple carta explicándole todo a Eriol y poniendo así, fin a su relación.

Aquello devastó al chico, pues estaba genuinamente enamorado de ella, sin embargo, nunca sintió rencor alguno, pues al ser psicólogo, entendía perfectamente que las depresiones, cada uno debe lidiarlas a su manera, y si ella quería espacio, él se lo daría.

— Gracias por disculparte. Pero como ya te dije, no tengo nada que disculparte. –le dedicó una media sonrisa.

— Eriol...

— ¿Y cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? –decía tierna y calmadamente. La chica lo miraba con sorpresa, pues no esperaba esta reacción tan calmada del chico.

— Todo bien... –comenzó a decir. — A decir verdad, pude seguir mi carrera de médico ahí.

— ¿Enserio? Me alegra escuchar eso. –sonrió genuinamente.

— Y sabes... También conocí a alguien... Y el año pasado nos comprometimos... –dijo bajando la mirada. Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido. — Se supone que la semana pasada sería nuestra boda pero... La cancelé. No pude hacerlo. No podía casarme con él. –dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

— Vaya... Kaori, ¿Por qué...?

— Quizá no me creas pero... La razón por la que no pude casarme... Fuiste tú... Nunca pude dejar de amarte durante todos estos años... Te amo Eriol...

El chico se quedó de piedra ante esa confesión.

— Vaya... –no sabía que decir. ¿Qué sentía por ella? Buena pregunta... Era complicado. Eriol sabía muy bien que estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, y pensó que sus sentimientos por Kaori se habían esfumado con el tiempo, pero al verla ahí frente a él, despertó cosas que pensó se habían ido... ¿Es posible querer de esa forma a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Eriol empezaba a creer que sí. Pero había un factor más a considerar... Pronto sería padre... Esperen, y había un factor más... Tomoyo no lo veía de la misma forma que él ¿Cierto? O eso pensaba Eriol. — Kaori, yo...

— No tienes que responder nada Eriol. –sonrió levemente. — No vine a que me dieras una respuesta. Sólo quería verte, saber que estabas bien y, decirte lo que siento... Sólo eso... Me dio mucho gusto verte. –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su pequeño bolso azul.

— Espera. ¿Ya te vas? –dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie también.

— Perdón por ocupar el tiempo de tus consultas. No sabía cómo hablarte...

Kaori comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero aunque Eriol estaba confundido por la situación, sí que tenía algo bastante claro: No quería verla partir de nuevo sin hacer nada.

— Espera... –dijo. No sabía que decir o hacer para que no se marchara. Así que dijo lo único que estaba seguro que podría mantenerla un poco más a su lado. — ¿No quieres saludar a Syaoran...?

— ¿Syaoran? –se le iluminaron los ojos. Pues el ambarino siempre había sido como un hermano para ella al igual que Akiho. Incluso conoció a Syaoran primero que a Eriol en la academia de medicina.

— Sí. Trabaja en este mismo hospital. –sonrió.

— ¿Crees que quiera verme? Ya sabes... Después de todo... –dijo apenada.

— Claro. Syaoran te ha extrañado mucho... Al igual que yo. –dijo.

— Yo también los extrañé mucho. –sonrió.

— Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a verlo?

— Claro.

...

Desde la tarde, Syaoran había comenzado a sentir una leve molestia en la garganta, lo cual no le sorprendió, pues llevaba prácticamente todo el mes atendiendo a gente con resfriados.

Por ese motivo, tomó la decisión de irse a casa temprano.

Syaoran tomó sus cosas, cerró su consultorio y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Ya no va a dar consultas Doctor Li? –dijo una mujer detrás de él. Syaoran se paró en seco. Esa voz... Esa voz...

— Kaori. –dijo Syaoran dándose la vuelta.

— Hola Syaoran. –sonrió la chica. Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Como había extrañado a su amiga. Kaori correspondió el abrazo.

— Eres una boba... –decía Syaoran aún con la chica en sus brazos. Eriol miraba divertido y con mucho cariño la escena del reencuentro de sus amigos. — No vuelvas a desaparecer así. –decía pegándola más a él si era posible. Cómo si no quisiera que se le escapara. — ¿Sabes lo mucho que te extrañé?

— Yo también te extrañé Syao. –dijo abrazando aún más fuerte a su amigo mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

...

Sakura se encontraba en el departamento de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

Ambas estaban de lo más aburridas aquella noche. Por lo que a Tomoyo se le ocurrió una idea... además, tenía ganas de ver a cierto chico de gafas...

— Saku, ¿Y si vemos alguna película?

— Suena bien. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— No sé, quizá algo de terror...

— ¿Qué? Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de películas. –dijo Sakura temerosa.

— Lo sé, pero encontré en Netflix una película de terror que se veía interesante, pero no quería verla sola... Oye, ¿y si invitamos a los chicos a verla con nosotras? –dijo como parte de su plan de desaburrirse con su amiga y ver al chico, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Si quieres... –dijo dudosa de la actitud de su amiga. Pues desde hace unas semanas empezaba a comportarse extraña con todo lo que tuviera relación con Eriol. Además, aunque Sakura misma se moría de ganas de ver a Syaoran, ella había sido la que había pedido espacio y no quería violar su propia regla.

Tomoyo pareció notar lo que pensaba su amiga sobre su ex.

— Si quieres no invitamos a Syaoran... Disculpa, a veces olvido que ustedes... Bueno...

— No te preocupes. –sonrió la ojiverde. — Está bien, invitémoslos. Además, Syaoran pronto se irá y no está de más pasar tiempo con él ahora que podemos.

— Tienes razón, voy a llamarlos entonces. –dijo Tomoyo animada. ¿Qué se trae con Eriol? Pensó Sakura divertida sospechando los nuevos intereses de su amiga.

...

— Ya veo... –decía Tomoyo hablando con Eriol por teléfono. — No te preocupes, entiendo. Qué se mejore pronto. Nos vemos. –terminaron la llamada.

— ¿Todo bien? –preguntó la ojiverde preocupada.

— Si. Eriol dice que Syaoran está resfriado y se fue temprano del hospital. Ambos están en el departamento de Syaoran ahora mismo.

— Pobre... Algún paciente debió contagiarlo. Ya le había dicho que se tomara algún antigripal o algo. –decía Sakura cual mamá preocupada. Tomoyo la miraba con ternura.

— Oye Sakura... ¿Y si les damos una visita sorpresa? Y así aprovechamos a llevarle a Syaoran un pastel o algo, seguro eso lo alegrará. Eso y el verte, claro. –bromeó. Sakura de ruborizó un poco.

Sakura lo pensó un poco. Pero al final, la mirada de complicidad de su amiga la convenció.

— De acuerdo, vamos. –sonrió.

...

Las chicas salieron y en una pequeña pastelería cerca del complejo de departamentos, compraron un pequeño pastel de chocolate, el sabor favorito del doctor. Tomaron un taxi y muy pronto llegaron al departamento de Syaoran.

Sakura tocó el timbre, al cabo de unos segundos, ésta se abrió.

Para sorpresa de ambas chicas, sobre todo de Sakura, una linda chica de cabello dorado y grandes ojos azules abrió.

— Eh... Hola. –saludó alegre Kaori a las dos extrañas que tenía frente a ella.

Sakura no supo que decir, así que Tomoyo "tomó las riendas" de la situación, pues entendió que su amiga estaba incómoda.

— Hola, buenas noches. –saludó Tomoyo educadamente. — ¿Se encuentra Syaoran?

— Sí. Está en su habitación. Pero me temo que está algo indispuesto ahora mismo. Quizá quieran regresar mañana.

"¿Cómo que está en su habitación indispuesto?" Pensó Sakura molesta. "¿Quién rayos es está?".

— ¿Quién es? –escucharon la voz de Eriol a lo lejos. Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron. No pudieron evitar que a ambas las invadiera un pensamiento... "¿Qué acaso esos estaba haciendo un tri...?" De acuerdo, su imaginación se había ido muy lejos.

— Son dos chicas, vienen a ver a Syao. –dijo Kaori. "¿ _Syao_?" Pensó Sakura celosa.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah, hola chicas! –saludó Eriol alegre al acercarse a la puerta. — No hay problema, déjalas pasar. Además, vino la medicina más efectiva para Syaoran. –bromeó Eriol mirando a Sakura. Ella solo se sonrojó un poco. Kaori la miró curiosa.

— Hola Eriol. ¿Cómo sigue Syaoran? –preguntó Tomoyo.

— Ha empeorado en el transcurso del día. Tiene un poco de fiebre pero según la doctora... –dijo mirando a Kaori. —...es una simple gripa. Estará bien en un par de días. –de encogió de hombros.

— ¿Doctora...? –dijo Sakura curiosa.

— Perdón por no presentarme. –dijo Kaori apenada. — Soy Kaori, soy amiga de Eriol y Syaoran. Syao y yo nos conocimos en la universidad. Tuvimos prácticamente todas las clases juntos. –decía animada.

— Mucho gusto. –dijeron ambas chicas.

— Kaori. –dijo Eriol. — Ellas son Sakura y Tomoyo. Unas buenas amigas nuestras. –Tomoyo se desconcertó un poco ante esa "insípida" presentación, pues ella era más que una simple amiga de Eriol, por Dios, ¡Era la madre de su bebé!

— Mucho gusto chicas. Espero que nos llevemos bien. –sonrió.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –dijo un muy resfriado Syaoran saliendo de su habitación.

— Syao. No salgas de la cama. Debes descansar. –decía Kaori acercándose al doctor y prácticamente empujándolo hacía la habitación. Tanta familiaridad de esos dos, molestaba a Sakura.

— ¿Eh? Sakura. Tomoyo. –suspiró el ambarino al ver a las chicas. Se zafó de su amiga Kaori y fue directo a saludar a Sakura. — Hola... Qué sorpresa. –dijo con una sonrisa tonta de enamorado. Kaori miraba la escena con curiosidad, pues solo le había visto esa sonrisa con Akiho.

— Hola Syaoran. –sonrió Sakura con la misma sonrisa tonta. — Te trajimos un pequeño obsequio para que te mejores.

— Esperamos que te guste. –comentó Tomoyo.

— Vaya, ¡un pastel de chocolate! –dijo al ver su obsequio. — Muchas gracias chicas... ¡Achuuu! –soltó un estornudo enorme.

— Creo que debes regresar a la cama. –dijo Sakura sonriendo tiernamente. — Vamos, te acompaño.

— De acuerdo. –sonrió Syaoran y ambos se fueron a la habitación dejando a los otros tres solos.

— Vaya... A ella le hizo caso a la primera. –dijo Kaori divertida. — Es su novia ¿Verdad?

— Ex. –dijo Eriol.

— ¿Ex? ¿Enserio? –miró nada convencida a sus dos acompañantes. Eriol y Tomoyo afirmaron con la cabeza. — Vaya... Juraría que esos dos siguen saliendo...

— Bueno, aún se quieren mucho. –comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

— Es verdad. –dijo Eriol sonriente.

Kaori río un poco.

...

— Gracias por el pastel... Y por venir... –dijo Syaoran una vez que se metió en la cama. Sakura se sentó a un lado para mirarlo de frente.

— No es nada. Quería hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor.

— Pues lo lograste. –sonrió el chico.

— Me alegro. Traer el pastel fue buena idea. –rio.

— No solo fue el pastel. Verte me hace sentir mejor. –comentó el chico tiernamente. Sakura se sonrojó.

— Syaoran... –no supo que decir.

— Disculpa. No quise incomodarte con mi comentario. Pero es la verdad. Siempre que te veo me siento bien. Me siento feliz... Aunque ya solo me quieras como amigo. –bromeó rompiendo la tensión que se había formado. Sakura soltó una risita.

— No seas bobo. –siguió riendo. — Yo, te quiero mucho Syaoran. –dijo un poco más sería.

— Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura. –ambos sonrieron.

— Sé que fui yo quien terminó con lo nuestro... Pero... ¿sabes?, Te extraño mucho... Y cuando te vayas... Voy a extrañarte aún más...

Syaoran se incorporó un poco para poder abrazar a Sakura con fuerza.

— Yo también te extraño, y lo seguiré haciendo cuando me vaya.

— Syaoran... –suspiró sorprendida mientras correspondía el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien sentir al otro en sus brazos. Cómo extrañaban aquella cálida sensación.

— Emmm... Si quieren nos vamos... –bromeó Kaori entrando a la habitación del chico con Eriol y Tomoyo detrás que los miraban con ternura.

Los castaños se separaron de inmediato. Sakura se levantó de la cama y Syaoran volvió a recostarse. Estaban levemente sonrojados.

— En realidad, Tomoyo y yo ya estábamos por irnos. –dijo Sakura apenada.

— ¿Tan pronto? –comentó Syaoran. — Acaban de llegar...

— Lo sé. Pero ya es algo tarde y solo veníamos a ver cómo estabas. Además, debes descansar. –le decía la ojiverde con ternura.

— De acuerdo... –dijo el doctor desanimado.

— Si quieres... Puedo venir mañana... –dijo la ojiverde sonrojada.

— Eso me encantaría... –sonrió el doctor.

— Ejem... –Eriol se aclaró la garganta. — Chicos...seguimos aquí. –dijo divertido. Pues los castaños parecieran ignorar al resto del mundo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban.

— Eriol, ¿Puedes llevar a las chicas a casa? Ya es un poco tarde y no quiero que se vayan solas. –dijo el doctor Li.

— Claro. No hay problema. –dijo Eriol. — Kaori, ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Me estoy hospedado en el hotel Dai. –comentó la chica.

— Genial, no queda muy lejos de aquí. Si quieres también puedo llevarte.

— Claro. Gracias Eriol. –sonrió la chica de cabello dorado. A Tomoyo comenzaba a molestarle la familiaridad con la que esos dos hablaban.

— Nos vemos pronto Sayoran. –se despidió Tomoyo.

— Que te mejores Syao. –dijo Kaori.

— Gracias chicas. Hasta luego. –comentó el doctor con una sonrisa.

— ¿Necesitas algo más Syaoran? –preguntó Eriol. El chico negó con la cabeza. — De acuerdo. Entonces vendré por la mañana a verte.

Tomoyo, Kaori y Eriol salieron del cuarto dejando a los castaños nuevamente solos.

— Buenas noches " _Syao_ ". –bromeó Sakura imitando el tono de voz de Kaori. El chico sonrió divertido.

— Suena mejor cuando tú lo dices. –comentó.

— Buenas noches Syao... –repitió, pero esta vez con su propio tono de voz.

— Buenas noches Sakura...

La chica se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo al doctor, que correspondió de inmediato.

— Te quiero. –dijo la chica.

— Te quiero. Buenas noches. –dijo tiernamente.

...

Las chicas y Eriol subieron al auto de éste.

Kaori de inmediato se subió en el asiento del copiloto. A Tomoyo le desconcertó aquello, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ir al lado del chico en el auto.

Recorrieron las calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar al complejo de apartamentos donde vivían las amigas.

— Muchas gracias por traernos. –dijo Tomoyo.

— No es nada. –sonrió el chico. Kaori los miraba con curiosidad.

— Hasta luego. Una placer conocerte Kaori. –dijo Sakura saliendo del auto.

— Igualmente. Hasta luego "chica que trae en las nubes a mí amigo Syaoran". –bromeó haciendo que los futuros padres rieran. Sakura solo se sonrojó levemente.

Las despedidas terminaron y las amigas entraron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Tomoyo miró por la ventana de su departamento que daba a la calle. Se quedó mirando hasta que el auto de Eriol desapareció de su vista.

¿Qué era esta extraña sensación? Nunca la había sentido antes... Acaso eran ¿Celos?

...

— Esa chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba...? – Kaori puso un dedo sobre su mentón, pensativa. — Ah sí, Tomoyo... Te gusta, ¿No es así? –dijo de pronto mientras ambos iban en el auto camino al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Eriol se puso tenso y se sonrojo de inmediato.

— Ah... No sé de qué hablas...

— Vamos, no puedes ocultarlo. –rio la chica. — Te conozco desde hace tanto... –suspiró. — ¿Y ya le dijiste? Qué te gusta...

— No... –dijo revelando la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

— Entonces sí que es verdad que te gusta. –rio.

— Kaori... ¿Por qué regresaste? –preguntó de pronto.

— ¿La verdad?, Extrañaba mi hogar, mi país, mi familia y claro, a ti y a Syaoran... sé que fui muy inmadura al irme así, pero ya no lo haré más. No voy a huir. Lucharé por lo que quiero...

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó curioso mientras detenía el auto frente al semáforo que marcaba la luz roja.

— A ti. –dijo Kaori acercándose rápidamente a él y besándolo con fuerza. Eriol se quedó perplejo ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cómo si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia, correspondió el gesto después de unos segundos.

Era un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. Pero también se podía sentir la determinación de la chica.

— Regrese a Japón por muchas razones. –dijo Kaori apenas separándose unos milímetros del rostro del chico. — Pero la principal razón, eres tú Eriol. Quiero recupérate...

El semáforo se puso en verde y los demás autos comenzaron a tocar el claxon para que Eriol moviera el suyo. Después de unos segundos, su carro se puso en marcha de nuevo.

— Por la tarde dijiste que solo venías a ver cómo estaba... Y ahora dices que quieres recuperarme... No lo entiendo... –decía confundido.

— Esa era mi idea. Pero no te negaré, que en cuanto vi como mirabas a esa chica, me puse muy celosa Eriol... Ya sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero... No quiero que estés con nadie más si no es conmigo. Ya te lo dije por la tarde. Te amo... –decía calmada. — ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –él asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Qué sientes por mí ahora? En tus labios aún pude percibir que sientes algo por mí aún... Aunque no estoy segura de qué es... –suspiró.

— No te odio si es lo que piensas. –dijo el chico con la vista fija en el camino. — No, definitivamente no es odio... A decir verdad, no sé si te amo aún o no... Pero creo que aún tengo sentimientos por ti Kaori...–en ese momento, Eriol aparcó el auto frente al hotel.

— ¿Quieres pasar? –dijo la chica de forma seductora. Eriol se lo pensó un poco. Pues sabía que sí entraba con la chica, no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.

Su mente estaba agitada. Es decir, la chica que tanto había amado estaba ahí frente a él. A pesar de haber dejado de hablar por años, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo con ellos. Todo se sentía tan natural...

— Sí... –dijo después de pensarlo. ¿No habría problema, cierto? Eran dos adultos responsables. Además, Eriol había aprendido su lección. Esta vez sería de lo más cuidadoso.

De pronto la imagen de Tomoyo se le vino a la cabeza... Ella no lo veía con los mismos ojos que él ¿No es así? Ella solo lo veía como un amigo, sólo eso... Nunca le había dado indicios de otra cosa... Y aquí frente a él, tenía una chica que aún lo amaba y él aún tenía sentimientos por ella... Bien, ya estaba decidido. — Entremos... –dijo el psicólogo.

Kaori y Eriol entraron a la habitación besándose desenfrenadamente. Entre besos, caminaron hasta la cama, dejando caer sus prendas a cada paso.

Ambos cayeron a la cama y comenzaron el juego de caricias y más besos...

...

A la mañana siguiente, Eriol abrió lentamente los ojos. Le pesaban demasiado, se sentía exhausto.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar donde se encontraba. Lentamente las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cabeza.

Miró a su lado, y ahí se encontraba la bella chica con su largo y dorado cabello desordenado sobre la almohada. Eriol sonrió levemente.

El chico se permitió contemplarla por un rato. Era una mujer hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca.

Kaori comenzó a moverse con pesadez. Sus bellos ojos azules se abrieron lentamente para encontrarse con Eriol observándola con ternura.

— Buenos días... –susurró Eriol con cariño.

— Buenos días Eriol... –saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

Eriol se acercó y depósito un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica. Ella correspondió al instante.

— ¿Te quedas a desayunar? –dijo Kaori.

— Lo siento. Tengo que ir a trabajar. –comentó. — Aunque me encantaría quedarme contigo...–suspiró.

— De acuerdo... Sabes, lo de anoche... Bueno, tú... Me haces muy feliz Eriol. –dijo honestamente. — Te amo...

El psicólogo se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Estaba intentando analizar sus propios sentimientos, es decir, ¿Qué sentía por ella? Había algo más que una atracción meramente física pero, era algo tan parecido a lo que sentía por Tomoyo, pero a la vez tan diferente...

Estaba confundido.

Kaori notó la indecisión del chico.

— No te preocupes... No tienes que decirme lo mismo solo por qué yo lo haya dicho. –comentaba con serenidad.

— Kaori... Sabes, me encantaría decirte lo mismo. En serio me encantaría, pero... No sé lo que siento por ti. Es decir, me gustas mucho, y es algo más grande que eso... Pero... Pero...

— Estás confundido... Lo entiendo... ¿Es por ella, cierto? –sonrió con melancolía.

— Sabes... Para serte sincero... Yo... Yo me he enamorado de ella... –Kaori sintió como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos. — Pero al parecer, ella solo me ve como un amigo... –sonrió con ironía.

— Eriol... Yo creo que ella te ve mucho más que eso... –comentó Kaori, pues se había percatado de la forma en que Tomoyo lo miraba. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero definitivamente lo miraba como algo más que un simple amigo.

— Lo sé... En realidad, me ve como algo más que eso... Pero me temo que no de la forma que espero...

— ¿De qué hablas?

Eriol suspiró. — Creo que debí decírtelo primero... Kaori... En una ocasión, Tomoyo y yo tuvimos relaciones...

— Vaya... –dijo sorprendida. — Entonces, quizá ella si te quiera y...

— No es eso... –interrumpió. —Tuvimos relaciones prácticamente sin conocernos, estábamos ebrios, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos... Y bueno... Eso no es todo... Tomoyo no me ve sólo como su amigo... Pues aquella noche tuvo consecuencias... Kaori... Ella no me ve sólo como su amigo... Sino como el padre de su bebé también... Está embarazada... Vamos a ser padres... –confesó.

— ¿Pero qué...? –estaba perpleja por aquella información. — Eriol... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste...?

— Lo siento... –suspiró.

— Por Dios... Si me hubieras dicho yo... ¡Demonios! Si me lo hubieras dicho esto no habría pasado. Eriol, vas a ser padre... Ella está esperando un bebé tuyo y nosotros bueno... ¡Rayos Eriol! ¡Tú y yo nos acostamos!

— Ya... Ya te dije que ella no quiere nada conmigo más que una amistad y que criemos juntos a nuestro bebé pero sin ningún tema romántico... –decía apenado.

— Eriol... –suspiró. — Vas a ser padre con otra... Además, estás enamorado de ella y a distancia se nota que ella siente algo por ti más de lo que tú piensas...

— Kaori... Yo...

— Eriol. Mi querido Eriol... –decía. —Esto fue un error... Tu lugar no está conmigo... Te lo digo como la amiga que una vez fui y como una persona que te quiere... Ve y lucha por ella. –dijo decidida. — ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

— No eres una pérdida de tiempo...

— Eriol... Aunque no lo quieras ver, ustedes dos se quieren mucho... Quizá tú bebé pueda tener la oportunidad de crecer con dos padres que se quieran... Quizá pueda tener la familia que merece... Date cuenta...

— Kaori... Pensé que no querías verme con nadie más...

— No quiero... Pero no sabía que había un bebé de por medio... Si es así, yo no quiero interponerme... Te amo Eriol, eso no lo voy a negar... Pero porque te amo, quiero lo mejor para ti... Y creo que lo mejor para ti es estar con ella, y con tu bebé. Tú familia...

...

Pasaron un par de días más. Al fin era la víspera de año nuevo.

Eriol y Kaori decidieron seguir siendo amigos después de lo sucedido. Incluso, Kaori estaba dispuesta a ayudar y apoyar a Eriol con el tema de Tomoyo.

Le dolía aquello, sin embargo, como le había dicho, por el mismo amor que le tenía, quería verlo feliz y lamentablemente, todo indicaba que esa felicidad no era a su lado.

En cambio, Tomoyo no podía evitar sentirse celosa, pues últimamente tenía que "compartir" la compañía de Eriol con Kaori, ya que apenas había regresado a Japón y él y Syaoran pasaban su tiempo libre con ella. Aunque cabe destacar, que Eriol seguía muy al pendiente de Tomoyo y su bebé, simplemente, no le agradaba que esa chica estuviera tan cerca del psicólogo.

Y en cuanto a los castaños, al día siguiente de que las chicas visitaran a Syaoran, Sakura regresó por la noche después del trabajo a ver a chico que seguía en cama.

Ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero aun así Sakura le preparó un plato de sopa caliente. Syaoran se lo comió con mucho gusto.

El amor que ambos se tenían era innegable. No podían ocultarlo, sin embargo, se contenían de gritárselo al otro pues no querían dañar su amistad. Aunque cada vez se hacía más difícil soportar aquella situación.

Los cuatro amigos, o ahora cinco; ya que Kaori se les había unido, decidieron celebrar el año nuevo en el bar de un Hotel en el centro de Tokio.

Aquel lugar organizaba una enorme fiesta para los huéspedes.

Al final, habían reservado 2 habitaciones: una para los dos chicos y otra para las tres chicas.

Eriol pasó por sus amigas en su auto. Primero pasó por Kaori, pues le quedaba de camino a los hogares de Tomoyo y Sakura.

Al llegar por las anteriormente mencionadas, a Tomoyo no le hizo gracia que Kaori estuviera de lo más cómoda en el asiento del copiloto junto a Eriol nuevamente. Aun así, saludo cordialmente a ambos.

De camino discutieron sobre qué tipo de música escucharían hasta llegar al hotel. Al final nunca pusieron música, pues se habían creado dos bandos. Por un lado, Sakura y Tomoyo querían escuchar algo de rock, mientras que Eriol y Kaori querían poner música electrónica.

Las chicas y Eriol llegaron rápidamente al hotel a pesar del tráfico.

Syaoran llegaría más tarde, pues a diferencia de sus amigos, a él le tocó trabajar ese día.

Al llegar, todos se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones para alistarse para la gran fiesta de esa noche.

A pesar de que Tomoyo y Kaori sentían cierta incomodidad con la otra, ambas tenían un trato muy cordial y amigable entre ellas, al igual que con Sakura.

Las chicas comenzaron a alistarse mientras conversaban sobre cosa triviales. Sus trabajos, comidas preferidas, etc. Hasta que llegó "el tema" que intrigaba a Sakura y Tomoyo principalmente...

— ¿Y cómo conociste a los chicos? –preguntó Sakura a Kaori curiosa.

— Es verdad, no les hemos contado esa parte. –sonrió. — Pues verán, la historia no es muy complicada en realidad. A Syaoran lo conocí en la universidad. Ambos estudiábamos medicina en la misma facultad. Y Eriol y Syaoran ya se conocían desde hace mucho, y aunque Eriol estudiaba psicología en otra universidad, fue inevitable conocerlo, pues ya se habrán dado cuenta que esos dos son inseparables. –rieron las tres chicas. — Y básicamente esa es la historia. –dijo dando por finalizado su relato omitiendo algo importante, como el hecho de que ella y el psicólogo habían salido por un par de años. Pues no quería estropear las oportunidades de Eriol con la futura madre, que hasta ese momento, Kaori no había comentado nada al respecto con ella.

...

Eriol supuso que las chicas tardarían bastante en estar listas, así que decidió echarse una siesta mientras tanto, pues él se alistaría rápidamente en cuanto fuera el momento.

Las 7 de la noche llegó, y era la hora en la que comenzaría la fiesta en el bar del hotel.

Eriol salió de su habitación que estaba justo al lado del de sus amigas. Tocó la puerta y Sakura abrió.

El chico se quedó perplejo, pues Sakura estaba lindísima con ese elegante vestido rojo. Seguido de Kaori, que llevaba un despampanante vestido negro, y por último, Tomoyo, que a pesar de que se le comenzaba a notar la barriguita por el embarazo, aquel vestido rojo la hacía lucir hermosísima, por no decir que la palabra "sexy" llegó a la mente del psicólogo.

— Vaya... Están muy bellas las tres. –comentó Eriol con una enorme sonrisa.

— Gracias. –dijeron al unísono.

— Tú también luces muy bien Eriol. –comentó Sakura.

— Gracias. Ya quiero que Syaoran te vea. Seguro que lo dejas con la boca abierta. –bromeó el chico.

Sakura se sonrojó. — Sólo... Sólo somos amigos... –decía apenada desviando la mirada. — Ya va a comenzar la fiesta... Vamos... –dijo cambiando de tema y comenzando a caminar hasta el ascensor. Los otros tres la miraban divertidos.

¿Hasta cuándo los castaños iban a seguir con esa tontería de estar separados cuando se notaba a kilómetros que no podían estar si el otro? Es lo que sus amigos se preguntaban.

Kaori comenzó a caminar dejando a Eriol y Tomoyo caminando juntos por detrás.

— Te ves muy linda está noche. –comentaba Eriol a Tomoyo en voz baja para que sus acompañantes no escucharan. — Bueno... En realidad siempre te ves muy bonita... –decía levemente sonrojado. Tomoyo tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Gracias. –sonrió apenada.

Kaori sonrió con melancolía. Pues a pesar de los intentos de su amigo por ser discreto, había escuchado su pequeño intento de flirteo con la madre de su bebé. Pero eso era lo mejor ¿Cierto?

...

Los cuatro amigos ingresaron al bar. Estaba lleno de gente. Inmediatamente una mujer de unos 27 años, los llevó a la mesa que tenían reservada.

— Vaya, sí que hay gente. –comentó Tomoyo.

— No esperaba que hubiera tanta. –decía Sakura.

— Supongo que no fuimos los únicos que tuvimos la idea de pasar año nuevo aquí. –bromeó Kaori.

La música en aquel sitio estaba a todo volumen. Las canciones de moda estaban sonando. Un poco de pop y electrónica es lo que más se escuchaba en aquel sitio.

Las tres chicas y el chico se pararon a bailar mientras tomaban un par de tragos. Excepto Tomoyo, que tomaba bebidas sin alcohol.

En algún momento un par de chicos se acercaron a la mesa para intentar cortejar a alguna de las tres bellas chicas sin mucho éxito. Pues ninguna estaba interesada.

La fiesta continuó y los cuatro estaban pasando una noche muy agradable. De pronto, las bebidas de todos se habían terminado.

— Voy por otra ronda. Yo invito. –dijo Sakura animada.

— ¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Tomoyo.

— No te preocupes. Puedo sola. –sonrió la ojiverde. — ¿Te traigo otra piña colada sin alcohol? –preguntó a su amiga.

— Si por favor.

— Perfecto. Ahora vuelvo.

Sakura se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas en el bar hasta la barra.

La ojiverde pidió sus bebidas y mientras las esperaba, un chico de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos verdes se le acercó.

— Buenas noches señorita. –saludó alegre.

— Buenas noches... –saludó Sakura sin darle mucha importancia.

— Con todo respeto pero, déjeme decirle que luce maravillosa el día de hoy... Aunque estoy seguro de que todos los días debe lucir así de hermosa.

Bien, a Sakura ya no le estaba agradando el tono con el que ese sujeto le estaba hablando.

— Eh... Gracias... –decía incómoda.

— ¿Qué le parece si usted y yo nos desaparecemos un rato? Sus amigos ni lo notarán. No sé, quizá podamos ir a mí habitación o a la suya... –dijo tomando a Sakura por el brazo.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? –decía Sakura molesta. — Suélteme. ¿Quién se cree que es?

— Hey, yo solo quería hacerle compañía está noche. No es para que se ponga así... Anda, yo sé que quieres... Prometo ser rápido... –dijo poniendo una mano sobre las caderas de Sakura.

Sin previo aviso, aquel chico quedó empapado, pues le habían arrojado una copa llena de vino.

Sakura miró hacia dónde provenía aquella copa. Para su sorpresa, ahí estaba el doctor Li con el ceño fruncido.

El otro chico estaba furioso, sin embrago estaba demasiado apenado, pues todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él. Así que sin decir nada se marchó rápidamente mientras Syaoran lo mataba con la mirada.

— ¿Estas bien? –preguntó preocupado. Syaoran había llegado hace apenas unos segundos al bar cuando vio a Sakura a lo lejos en la barra, sin embargo no estaba sola, pues un sujeto estaba muy cerca de ella. Al principio sintió celos, pero al ver la cara de incomodidad de la ojiverde, esos celos se convirtieron rápidamente en enojo. Y se puso furioso en cuanto vio la asquerosa mano de ese tipo sobre la cadera de su Sakura.

Caminó rápidamente hasta ellos, tomó la primera copa que encontró sobre la barra y sin pensarlo se la arrojó a ese hombre directo en la cara.

— Syaoran...Sí… Todo bien. –contestó Sakura sorprendida.

— Quién se cree que es ese tipo... –bufó Syaoran molesto. — ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Hay muchas personas ebrias. Es peligroso que estés por tu cuenta. –regañaba cuál padre a la ojiverde.

— Los demás están en aquella mesa. –dijo Sakura señalando hacia donde estaban sus amigos. —Sólo vine a comprar bebidas para todos. Es todo. Pero ese imbécil se acercó y empezó a incomodarme.

— De acuerdo... Pero no debes andar sola en este tipo de lugares... –dijo resignado. — Aunque estoy seguro que si no estuviera aquí, te hubieras defendido ¿Cierto? –comentó ligeramente divertido.

— Syaoran, estaba por darle un puñetazo justo en la cara. –rio Sakura. Aunque no bromeaba, pues estaba por hacerlo.

— Perfecto. –rio. — Y bien, ¿Ya te atendieron?

— Si, ya pedí las bebidas, las están preparando. ¿Qué te pido? Yo invito está ronda. –guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Enserio? En ese caso, una copa de brandy estaría bien.

— ¿Brandy? Qué elegante... –bromeó Sakura. — Disculpe, puede agregar una copa de brandy a mí pedido por favor... –dijo la chica al encargado de la barra.

Mientras tanto, Syaoran no pudo quitar la vista de la chica.

Aquel vestido rojo la hacía lucir extremadamente hermosa. Moldeaba a la perfección su bien torneada figura. Y rayos... como le encantaba que ondulara su cabello de esa forma... Se veía tan sexy...

— Aquí tiene. –dijo el chico de la barra entregando una charola con las bebidas de la chica.

— Yo me encargo. –dijo Syaoran tomando la charola y caminando hasta la mesa de sus amigos en compañía de la ojiverde.

— ¡Hey! ¡Syaoran! Llegaste por fin. –dijo sonriente Kaori.

— Por fin pude zafarme de las consultas. –sonrió. — Y bien, ¿De qué me perdí? Dijo sentándose a un lado de Eriol.

— ¿Qué te perdiste? Un par de rondas amigo... Estamos un poco ebrios. –rio Eriol.

— ¿También tú Tomoyo? –preguntó Syaoran preocupado.

— ¿Enserio? A estas alturas, ¿Crees que soy tan irresponsable? –rio Tomoyo. — No doctor Li. No sé preocupe. No he alcoholizado a mí bebé. –bromeó.

— Syaoran, ¿Bailamos? –dijo Kaori levantándose.

— Odio bailar... –bufó el chico.

— Anda... Ya baile mucho con Eriol esta noche, te toca. –dijo la chica de cabello dorado. Arrastró al doctor hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción Thunderclouds de la cantante Sia.

Eriol los miraba divertido. Por otro lado, Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura.

— Syaoran se ve muy apuesto está noche ¿Verdad? –comentó Tomoyo. Sakura se sonrojó levemente mientras miraba al chico.

— Si. Con ese traje se ve bastante bien. –decía la ojiverde.

— Deberías bailar con él un poco... –sugirió Tomoyo divertida.

— Ya escuchaste. No le gusta bailar a Syaoran.

— Si accedió a hacerlo con Kaori, no creo que te ponga excusas a ti. –rio.

Kaori y Syaoran regresaron a la mesa en cuanto la canción terminó.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Syaoran? –dijo Sakura decidida antes de que el doctor tomará asiento. Él la miró con sorpresa, pero en su mirada se notaba alegría.

— Claro. Bailemos. –dijo sonriendo sin pensárselo dos veces. Tomoyo le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

Syaoran estiró su mano y Sakura la tomó. Ambos caminaron hasta la pista. Kaori se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba el DJ. Le dio un billete y le pidió una canción especial para esos dos.

De pronto, en aquel lugar comenzó a sonar "Can't Help Falling In Love" de Elvis Presley.

Las parejas se acercaron para bailar aquella melodía lenta.

Syaoran y Sakura se miraron levemente sonrojados, pues sabían que tendrían que juntar sus cuerpos para bailar aquello.

El doctor puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Sakura acercándola a él. Mientras que ella puso su mano en el hombro del chico. Sus manos libres tomaron la de su compañero. Al estar tan cerca, sus ojos se conectaron. Cada uno se perdió en la mirada del otro.

Comenzaron a bailar al compás lento de la canción.

Sus tres amigos los veían divertidos y con ternura a la vez.

Los castaños se habían olvidado de que el resto del mundo existía. Sólo podían pensar en la persona que tenían de frente.

Syaoran se había perdido en esos hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que Sakura, estaba sumergida en ese profundo color ámbar de los ojos del chico. Como se habían extrañado.

En algún momento, cada uno acercó lentamente su rostro acercándose al otro. Estaban a centímetros de distancia... Luego a milímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus labios estaban por encontrarse... Hasta que la canción terminó y de inmediato comenzó una más movida. Los castaños se separaron al instante sin poder terminar con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— Eh... Ya terminó... –decía Syaoran nervioso separándose de la chica.

— Ah... Sí... –dijo Sakura en el mismo estado que él.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa con sus amigos. Los otros tres los miraban divertidos.

La noche transcurrió, todos la estaban pasando muy bien. Estaban bromeando, riendo, conversado, bebiendo y bailando. Era una noche perfecta.

Faltaba solo media hora para que diera inicio el nuevo año.

Kaori y Tomoyo habían ido al sanitario, juntas. Mientras que Eriol había ido a la barra por otra bebida sin alcohol para la madre de su hijo, dejando a los castaños solos en la mesa.

Cabe destacar que ambos estaban un poco pasados de copas, aunque estaban bastante consientes aún.

— En nada se terminará este año... –decía Sakura mirando su reloj.

— Es verdad... –dijo Syaoran tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. — Te ves muy linda está noche... –comentó. — En realidad te ves bastante sexy con ese vestido. –de acuerdo, el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en el doctor. Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

— Me gusta cómo te queda esa camisa... –bien, a Sakura también ya se le había ido el alcohol a la cabeza.

— Me gusta cuando te ondulas el cabello así. –dijo el chico acercándose a la ojiverde y acariciando levemente su castaño cabello.

— Me gusta mucho la loción que usas... –dijo Sakura acercándose al doctor y dejándose invadir por su fragancia. Syaoran sonrió levemente.

— Me gustas toda tú... Eres preciosa... –decía admirando a la chica que tenía a su lado.

— Tú también me gustas. Me encanta todo de ti. –comentó la chica.

Sakura puso una mano sobre la pierna de Syaoran. Él a su vez puso la suya en la cadera de la chica.

Acercaron sus rostros y está vez sin interrupciones, se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios por fin se volvieron a unir.

Sus bocas comenzaron un baile, dónde sus lenguas pronto hicieron aparición.

Era un beso pastoso, húmedo. Cargado de amor y mucha pasión.

Syaoran rompió el beso para seguir las caricias con sus labios en la mejilla de Sakura hasta llegar a su cuello.

La chica se dejó llevar, como extrañaba sentirlo así de cerca.

Mientras Syaoran hacia lo suyo, Sakura comenzó a besar y morder levemente la oreja del chico. Syaoran sonreía mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

Sakura comenzó a desabotonar los primeros tres botones de la camisa de Syaoran. Él a su vez discretamente logró colar la punta de sus dedos por debajo del vestido de Sakura, acariciando levemente la pierna de ésta.

Ambos comenzaron a respirar con pesadez. Era inevitable a esas alturas que se necesitaban mutuamente. Ya no eran pareja, pero sus mentes y sus cuerpos parecieran no comprender aquello.

— Oye, Sakura... –suspiró Syaoran aún con su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Le iba a proponer que se fueran de allí a un lugar más privado.

— Si... –suspiró con placer entendiendo lo que el doctor quería decirle.

Se separaron un poco y se miraron. Ambos estaban sonrojados pero decididos. Se sonrieron y se levantaron de sus asientos de inmediato para salir de aquel bar.

Caminaron a toda velocidad por el hotel tomados de las manos. Rápidamente llegaron a las habitaciones que habían reservado.

— Rayos... Tomoyo tiene la llave. –bufó Sakura.

— Yo tengo la llave de la habitación que comparto con Eriol. –dijo de inmediato Syaoran sacando de su bolsillo la llave.

Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Apenas se cerró la puerta tras ellos, comenzaron nuevamente el ataque a sus bocas.

Sakura paso sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico, mientras que él la aprisionaba tomándola por la cintura.

Ambos caminaron sin separase ni un milímetro hasta la cama.

En segundos, ambos cayeron en la cama con Syaoran sobre la ojiverde.

Seguían besándose con fuerza, como si estuvieran recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Syaoran bajó nuevamente hasta el cuello de la chica. Sakura continuó desabotonado la camisa del doctor hasta que ésta salió volando así como la camiseta que tenía debajo.

Sakura se levantó levemente hasta alcanzar el hombro desnudo de Syaoran para comenzar a besarlo. El doctor suspiró en el cuello de ella.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama ayudando a Sakura a incorporarse también.

Una vez de pie, se posicionó detrás de ella.

Lentamente y con mucha delicadeza, el doctor comenzó a deslizar la cremallera del vestido rojo de Sakura.

Ella suspiraba ante cada movimiento del chico.

Una vez abajo la cremallera, Sakura dejó caer el vestido. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Le dio gracia lo sonrojado que estaba el doctor.

— Eres hermosa... –comentó Syaoran. Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarlo nuevamente. Sus cuerpos podían sentir el calor del otro.

Mientras se besaban, Syaoran pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Sakura hasta llegar al broche del sostén.

Sólo unos segundos fueron necesarios para cumplir su cometido.

Aquella prenda cayó al suelo, dejando sus torsos desnudos juntarse.

Syaoran perdió la cabeza al sentir los senos de Sakura sobre su cuerpo. Caminó con ella hasta que ambos se recostaron en la cama de nuevo, pero esta vez la chica quedó sobre el doctor.

Sus besos se volvían cada vez más húmedos mientras que sus manos no perdían el tiempo, pues se deleitaban con el tacto de la piel de su compañero.

Sakura se incorporó un poco. Comenzó a acariciar el torso del chico, empezando por su pecho, pasando por su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta que sus manos llegaron al cinturón del pantalón de Syaoran.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente, sin prisas. Aquello estaba torturando a Syaoran que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

Él no quiso quedarse atrás, y subió sus manos hasta llegar al abdomen de Sakura. Acarició un poco su ombligo y fue subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con los pechos de la chica.

Sakura suspiró levemente. Syaoran sentía sus mejillas tan sonrojadas como las de ella, pero aun así, no pudo quitar las manos de encima de la chica, pareciera que fuera un imán para él.

La ojiverde terminó de desabrochar el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, para lentamente bajar la cremallera de éste. Syaoran suspiró...

...

— ¿Dónde rayos se metieron? No los encuentro por ninguna parte. –bufó Eriol.

Las dos chicas y el psicólogo habían regresado a su mesa, pero para su sorpresa, el par de castaños habían desaparecido. Los buscaron por todo el bar e incluso por los alrededores del hotel sin mucho éxito.

— Oigan, ¿No creen que quizá hayan ido... a alguna habitación...ya saben para...? –preguntó Kaori con cautela. Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron. Bueno, no sería la primera vez que esos dos intentaban tener relaciones ¿Cierto? Eso lo tenían más que claro pues en alguna ocasión ellos mismos habían interrumpido ese acto accidentalmente. Sólo que ahora las cosas eran diferentes para ese par.

— No creo... –comentó Tomoyo. — Aunque es muy raro que no estén por ningún lado...

— Es verdad... Voy a llamar a Syaoran. –dijo Eriol sacando su móvil. El doctor no contestó.

— Haré lo mismo con Sakura. –dijo Tomoyo haciendo lo mismo que Eriol. Y al igual que el doctor, la ojiverde tampoco contestó.

— ¿Ya ven? Tengo razón... Esos dos están juntos... Y bueno... Es obvio qué están haciendo. –dijo divertida Kaori. Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron curiosos. ¿De verdad ese par estaban...? Todo indicaba que era así, y está vez no tenían ninguna intención de interrumpirlos. Así que los tres continuaron la celebración de fin de año en aquel bar.

...

Los teléfonos celulares de ambos sonaron, pero los castaños estaban tan sumergidos en la pasión que los ignoraron por completo.

Sakura se acercó a Syaoran para besarlo nuevamente mientras que con su mano acariciaba la parte más íntima del chico por encima de su ropa interior. La mente del doctor estaba por las nubes, pero no quería que ella hiciera todo el trabajo. Así que como pudo se giró dejando a la ojiverde debajo suyo.

Syaoran besó su cuello nuevamente y fue bajando hasta sus pechos. Se quedó ahí unos minutos, intercalando sus manos y lengua. Sakura comenzaba a jadear levemente. Aquello era música para los oídos del chico.

El doctor se incorporó un poco, posó sus manos sobre la fina y última prenda que le quedaba a Sakura y que cubría su parte más íntima.

Tomó aquella prenda y la deslizó por las piernas de la chica hasta que quedó en el suelo.

Syaoran terminó de sacarse el resto de prendas que le quedaban para así, al fin estar ambos completamente desnudos, como vinieron al mundo.

Los castaños se permitieron contemplarse mutuamente unos segundos a pesar de la vergüenza y el sonrojo.

— Creo que es un poco tarde para preguntar, pero, ¿Estas segura...? –preguntó Syaoran nervioso.

Sakura sonrió sonrojada. — Si. Estoy segura... ¿Tú?

Syaoran no respondió, pero en cambio volvió a besarla con fuerza.

— Tomaré eso como una sí. –bromeó y ambos rieron.

Syaoran besó a Sakura una última vez y se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica. En un solo movimiento estuvo dentro de ella.

Sakura soltó un gemido de placer.

Lentamente, Syaoran comenzó con el movimiento de sus caderas. Sakura sincronizó el ritmo casi de inmediato.

Nuevamente se besaron y Syaoran escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Sakura se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma del cabello del chico.

Los movimientos de sus caderas eran cada vez eran más exactos.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban bañados en sudor. El cabello de ella revuelto por toda la almohada y él admirando la belleza de la chica desde arriba.

11:45 PM.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en el inmenso placer que su compañero le brindaba. Sakura respiraba con mucha dificultad al igual que Syaoran. Estaba exhaustos.

11:59 PM.

Syaoran tomó lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y dio lo mejor de sí. Sakura recibía cada movimiento que el chico le brindaba. Ambos habían llegado al clímax...

Un último esfuerzo. Un último aliento.

12:00 am.

Syaoran se desmoronó encima de Sakura. Ambos habían terminado.

Voces y gritos provenientes de todos lados invadieron la habitación. "¡Feliz año nuevo!" Se escuchaba por todas partes acompañado de mucho bullicio.

Syaoran se recostó a un lado de la ojiverde.

— Feliz año nuevo Syaoran... –susurró Sakura mirando fijamente a su amado.

— Feliz año nuevo Sakura. –sonrió.

Empezaron el año con un nuevo beso. Sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro. Sintiendo su aroma y aun sintiendo las caricias en sus cuerpos.

— Te amo... –dijeron al unísono soltando unas pequeñas risitas. Se abrazaron y en cuestión de minutos se quedaron dormidos en aquella habitación. Ambos durmieron con una sonrisa, sin embargo no pudieron evitar pensar, que aquella felicidad que los invadía era momentánea...

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, pero éste fue un capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual jaja.**

 **Como siempre me gustaría agradecerle a todos y cada uno de mis lectores. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! También, bienvenidos a todos los nuevos!**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que ninguno se esperaba que terminara así jaja. Por cierto, feliz día de San Valentin, espero que la estén pasando muy bien.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero con entusiasmo sus comentarios :)**

 **Saludos! :D**


	25. Regreso

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 25**

 **...**

Por fin era el inicio de un nuevo año. Tomoyo, Kaori y Eriol estuvieron en el bar celebrando. Cuando aquello terminó, los tres regresaron a la habitación del hotel esa madrugada. Pero si sus suposiciones de que los castaños estaban juntos era verdad, seguramente estarían en alguna de las dos habitaciones ¿Cierto? Pero, ¿Cómo saber en cuál? En definitiva, Tomoyo y Eriol no querían interrumpir nada de nuevo...

— Y bueno... ¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto...? –decía Eriol mientras el trío miraba el par de puertas.

— ¿Intentamos llamarlos de nuevo? –preguntó Kaori.

— No. Si no contestaron antes, dudo que lo hagan ahora. –comentó Tomoyo.

— Pues tendremos que entrar a alguna de las dos habitaciones. –suspiró Eriol. — No podemos quedarnos aquí fuera.

El psicólogo sacó su llave y la introdujo en la puerta, y con mucho cuidado abrió. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, sin embargo el pequeño pasillo del cuarto quedó un poco alumbrado en cuanto Eriol abrió, por lo que pudo ver parte del suelo.

— Eh... Chicas... –susurró el chico aún sin atravesar la puerta. — Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo está noche, ¿Cierto? –preguntó. Las otras dos asintieron. Eriol no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta con cautela.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no entras? –preguntó Tomoyo curiosa.

— El vestido rojo de Sakura... Bueno... Estaba en el suelo... –comentaba ligeramente apenado. —...junto con un par de prendas más...

Kaori suspiró divertida. — Bueno, entonces creo que la única habitación libre es la nuestra. –rio.

Unos segundos más tarde, Eriol se dio cuenta de que él mismo se acababa de poner en una situación de lo más incómoda. Pues estaba en una habitación de hotel con nada más y nada menos que su gran amor de la juventud, con quién acababa de tener una pequeña aventura... Y por otro lado, a la mujer que amaba y la madre de su hijo...

Rayos... ¿Cómo diablos iba a pasar el resto de la noche ahí?

Kaori pareció notar la incomodidad de su amigo. Sería una mentirosa si decía que ella no se sentía de la misma forma que él. Pero quiso ayudar a aligerar las cosas para todos.

— Bien, supongo que Tomoyo y yo compartiremos la cama y tú puedes dormir en la otra. –comentó Kaori señalando ambas camas de la habitación.

— Claro. No hay problema. Siéntete cómodo Eriol. –sonrió Tomoyo.

 _"¿Enserio pretendes que este cómodo?"_ Pensaba Eriol nervioso.

— Claro. –se limitó a decir el chico.

— Bueno, ahora regreso. Voy al baño un momento. –dijo Kaori entrando al sanitario dejando a los otros dos solos.

— Vaya. Me divertí bastante esta noche. –comentó Tomoyo sentándose en una de las camas. — Estoy en deuda con todos ustedes. –sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Eriol sentándose a su lado.

— Ustedes siempre encuentran la forma de animarme. Desde lo de mi mamá, han estado muy al pendiente de mí. Gracias…

— No tienes nada que agradecer. –suspiró Eriol.

Tomoyo colocó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

— Claro que sí. No sé qué haría sin ustedes... Sin ti. –dijo tímidamente.

Eriol se sonrojó levemente.

— Sabes. –continuó hablando la chica. — Quería preguntarte algo desde hace unos días.

— ¿Qué es? –preguntó curioso.

— Este mes se cumplen los 4 meses de mi embarazo. La doctora dijo que si todo sigue bien como hasta ahora, podremos saber el sexo de nuestro bebé. –decía mirándolo a los ojos con ilusión.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tan pronto? El tiempo se ha pasado volando. –comentó sorprendido.

— Lo sé. –sonrió. — Y justo eso quería preguntarte. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé, o esperamos hasta que nazca?

— Vaya... Es una decisión muy complicada. –pensó el psicólogo poniendo una mano en su mentón. — No te negaré que el factor sorpresa me encanta. En lo personal, no tendría problema en esperará hasta el día del parto... Por otro lado, es el primer bebé de ambos, creo que sería más conveniente saber si será niño o niña. Ya sabes, para tener el tiempo que resta para prepararnos adecuadamente. –comentó.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Podrías esperar hasta el día del parto para saberlo? ¡Yo me muero de curiosidad! –rio levemente. — Concuerdo perfectamente contigo. Creo que lo mejor será estar preparados para cuando llegue.

— Entonces ya está decidido. Sabremos el sexo de nuestro bebé antes del parto. –sonrieron ambos padres felizmente.

Kaori estaba encerrada en el baño, escuchando la pequeña charla de los otros dos. No podía evitar sentirse triste al escuchar la emoción de Eriol al hablar de su hijo. Bueno, suponía que era normal su emoción. Pero aun así dolía, y mucho.

Decidió salir del baño después de un par de minutos.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que durmamos un poco. –comentó Kaori.

— Si, por favor. Muero de sueño... –comentó una somnolienta Tomoyo.

Una por una, las chicas entraron al baño a cambiarse y ponerse sus respectivas pijamas. Eriol no tuvo más opción más que quitarse el saco, la corbata y los zapatos, pues su muda de ropa estaba en la otra habitación... Con los castaños...

Eriol no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a ambas chicas en pijamas. Y no es que fueran prendas muy provocativas, pues en realidad eran de dos piezas; pantalón y saco. Pero el chico pensó que ambas se veían muy tiernas y lindas... Sobre todo Tomoyo con su casi imperceptible barriguita. ¿Cómo era posible qué tuviera ya cuatro meses de embarazo y aun lucir de maravilla?; pensó.

Las chicas entraron a la cama y Eriol hizo lo mismo en la otra. Apagaron las luces y casi de inmediato, el cansancio los venció quedándose dormidos. Aunque Eriol tardó un poco más por la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba…

...

Syaoran abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz proveniente de la ventana molestaba sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado.

De pronto comenzó a sentir el calor proveniente de algo junto a él. Se giró un poco y se encontró a cierta ojiverde completamente dormida a su lado.

El chico sonrió de inmediato al recordad lo que había pasado la noche anterior. A pesar de haber estado un poco pasados de copas, ambos habían estado muy consientes.

Se habían entregado al amor cómo hace tiempo querían hacerlo, pero por una u otra razón no habían podido. Dicen que todo tiene su tiempo y su momento exacto para que sucedan las cosas. Quizá ese había sido su caso.

Syaoran se quedó contemplándola un rato _. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo irme dejándola aquí...?"_ Pensó. Se sentía confundido, pues antes lo tenía bastante claro. Sakura le había pedido un tiempo y el aprovecharía para cumplir su sueño. Pero después de lo de anoche... ¿Qué significaba lo de anoche...?

El doctor no quiso pensar más, así que con mucho sigilo, salió de la cama, tomó su muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse una rápida ducha.

Al terminar, salió del baño para darse cuenta que la chica aún seguía perdidamente dormida.

 _"Creo que la deje muy cansada..."_ –bromeó para sí mismo en su mente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

Syaoran tomó su móvil y vio la llamada perdida que había ignorado la noche anterior. Era de Eriol. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a escribir un mensaje para su amigo.

 _"Hey! Disculpa por haber desaparecido anoche y no contestar el teléfono. Estaba algo ocupado... En fin... ¿Dónde estás? No llegaste a la habitación anoche."_ –texteó.

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana. Eriol y Tomoyo ya estaba despiertos.

— Tomoyo, Syaoran ya dio signos de vida. –susurró el chico para no despertar a Kaori.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Sigue Sakura con él? –preguntó la ojiazul en voz baja.

— No lo sé. Prácticamente me dijo que anoche estuvo "ocupado". –rieron ambos por lo bajo.

Eriol comenzó a escribir en sí móvil.

 _"Hola amigo. Ya me imagino lo "ocupado" que estuviste anoche... No te preocupes, estoy en la habitación de las chicas. Y te equivocas, sí llegué a la habitación anoche. Por cierto, tú y Sakura deberían tener un poco más de cuidado por donde dejan la ropa. El vestido de Sakura seguramente se arrugará rápido si lo dejan en el suelo."_

Syaoran leyó el mensaje. No entendió eso último. Dirigió su mirada al suelo para encontrarse con el bonito vestido rojo de Sakura, su sostén, el pantalón de su traje, la corbata y la camisa. La cara del doctor se puso roja como un tomate. Así que había entrado Eriol a la habitación... Seguramente había sido cuando estaban durmiendo, de otro modo los abrían visto...

Aquella situación era embarazosa, pero por suerte no había entrado antes cuando ellos... Bien, era momento de dejar de pensar en aquello si no quería que su cabeza explotara por tanto calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Sakura comenzó a moverse en la cama. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Dio un pequeño recorrido por aquella habitación hasta encontrar al ambarino de pie al frente de la cama.

— Hola. –saludó Syaoran con ternura.

— Hola. –sonrió Sakura con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

— De maravilla. –dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama mientras cubría su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas.

— Supongo que tú ropa limpia está en la otra habitación, ¿Cierto? –preguntó el chico.

— Sí. –se limitó a decir. Sakura estaba de lo más apenada por la situación, es decir, estaba ahí desnuda y podía sentir la mirada del ambarino sobre ella. Bueno, no es como si la noche anterior no la hubiera visto y tocado, y no solo con las manos... Pero aun así se sentía apenada.

— Bien, espera aquí. Ahora vuelvo. –dijo Syaoran saliendo del cuarto.

...

Kaori despertó y se encontró a los futuros padres de lo más divertidos mirando el móvil del chico.

— ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó bostezando.

— Nos estamos riendo de Syaoran. –comentó Eriol divertido.

— Todo indica que él y Sakura sí estuvieron "ocupados" anoche. –dijo Tomoyo riendo. Kaori se unió a las risas.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Pudieron servicio al cuarto? –preguntó Eriol dirigiéndose a la puerta. — Ah... Vaya... Miren quién está aquí... –dijo en cuanto abrió. — No te esperaba hasta dentro de un par de horas. Supongo que ya no estás ocupado, ¿No es así, Syaoran? –se burló Eriol. Syaoran lo vio con mala cara.

— Ja. Ja. Qué gracioso. –dijo el doctor sarcástico. — ¿Esta Tomoyo?

— Aquí estoy. –dijo la futura madre acercándose a la puerta.

— Oye, Tomoyo... Podrías darme la maleta de Sakura. –decía apenado. — Ya sabes... Para qué pueda... Cambiarse. –dijo desviando la mirada. Tomoyo sonrió con ternura.

— Claro. –al cabo de unos segundos, Tomoyo le entregó un bolso mediano con las pertenencias de la ojiverde. — Toma. Aquí están sus cosas.

— Gracias. –sonrió el doctor y regreso con Sakura. Sólo que antes de entrar con ella, primero texteó otro mensaje a su amigo.

 _"Veo que no fui el único "ocupado" anoche... Ya que al parecer, tú lo estabas más que yo... Vaya... Un trio, ¿Enserio, Eriol? No te conocía esa fantasía tuya jaja."_ –envió Syaoran. Eriol se sonrojó en cuanto lo leyó, pero disimuló de inmediato, pues. No quería que sus dos acompañantes lo notarán.

 _"Imbécil..."_ –se limitó a contestar Eriol. Syaoran río.

...

— Ya regresé. –dijo Syaoran entrando a la habitación. Sakura estaba prácticamente en la misma posición que antes, sólo que estaba mirando su móvil. — Fui por tus cosas, así podrás darte una ducha y cambiarte. –sonrió.

— Muchas gracias Syaoran. – le dedicó una sonrisa.

Syaoran tomó la pequeña maleta de Eriol.

— Bien, te dejaré para que te cambies. –sonrió.

— ¿Syaoran?

— ¿Sí?

Sakura se puso de pie rodeando su cuerpo con las sábanas y caminó hasta el chico.

Se puso de puntillas hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Syaoran y así depositar un tierno beso.

— Buenos días... –dijo Sakura. Syaoran se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

— Buenos días Sakura.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir. Estaban nerviosos y apenados al recordar lo que hicieron la noche anterior.

— Bueno... Voy a cambiarme entonces... –dijo la chica.

— Eh... Si. Claro. Nos vemos más tarde. –sonrió nervioso.

Syaoran salió de la habitación dejando sola a la ojiverde. Nuevamente se dirigió al cuarto de sus amigos.

— Miren quien regresó... –comentó Kaori burlonamente abriendo la puerta. — ¿Tan rápido se aburrió Sakura de ti? –rio.

— Tú y Eriol son tan divertidos. –dijo el doctor con sarcasmo entrando a la habitación. — Toma. –Syaoran le lanzó la pequeña maleta a su amigo.

— Gracias. Pensé que no podría cambiarme hasta que Sakura y tú terminaran con sus "asuntos". –bromeó el chico de gafas. Las chicas rieron con él. Syaoran miraba a todos con mala cara.

— ¿Y Sakura? –preguntó Tomoyo. Pues no había visto a su amiga desde la noche anterior.

— Está en la otra habitación. Se está duchando. –se encogió de hombros el ambarino. Sus amigos lo vieron con una mirada de picardía y burla. — ¡No me miren así! –dijo sonrojado.

...

Sakura salió de la ducha. Incluso así, aún podía sentir las caricias del chico sobre su piel. Era una sensación extraña, pero agradable a la vez.

No era la primera vez que tenía relaciones pero, nunca se había sentido así con su ex novio Yue. Las sensaciones y emociones eran completamente diferentes.

Yue la hacía sentir usada, sucia, como un acto meramente carnal... En cambio Syaoran, él... Él simplemente la hacía sentir amada... Nada podía competir contra eso.

— Syaoran... –suspiró con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de alistarse.

Un poco después, Sakura se reunió con sus amigos en el pasillo del hotel.

Las miradas pícaras y bromistas de sus amigos, incomodaba a los castaños. Sin embargo, ellos reían con sus ocurrencias.

Sakura y Syaoran apenas si se miraban. Se sentían nerviosos con la compañía del otro. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aún estaban presentes y eso los hacia sonrojar.

Los cinco amigos desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel, prepararon sus cosas y decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a Tomoeda.

— Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos. –decía Kaori en el estacionamiento.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu hotel? –preguntó Syaoran amablemente.

— No. Tomoyo y yo nos iremos con Eriol en su auto, ¿No es así? –los antes mencionados la miraron curiosos entendiendo rápidamente lo que tramaba.

— Claro. No te preocupes, yo las llevó. –dijo rápidamente Eriol.

— Pero Tomoyo vive en el mismo sitio que yo. Creo que no hay necesidad de ir en dos autos diferentes. –comentaba Sakura aún si entender el "juego" de sus amigos, pero Syaoran sí que lo había entendido.

— Eriol y yo compraremos cosas para el bebé de camino. –se excusó Tomoyo.

— ¿Y Kaori qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Syaoran divertido y expectante con las excusas de sus amigos para dejarlo sólo con Sakura.

— Yo les ayudaré a elegir un par de cosas. Tengo un gusto excelente para eso. –se encogió Kaori sonriente.

Los tres amigos se despidieron rápidamente de los castaños. Subieron al auto y desaparecieron de la vista de Sakura y Syaoran de inmediato.

— Creo que llevaban prisa... –comentó Sakura. El doctor la miró con curiosidad, ¿De verdad no se había enterado de nada? A veces podía ser tan despistada...

— ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Syaoran con una sonrisa. Sakura se puso levemente nerviosa.

— Eh... Sí. –sonrió tímidamente. Syaoran como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del auto para que ella pudiera entrar.

Puso el auto en marcha, y emprendieron su camino de regreso a Tomoeda.

Syaoran notó que el ambiente estaba algo tenso, es decir, aún tenían muy fresco en la memoria lo de anoche, no sabían que decir. El doctor optó por poner algo de música para aligerar el ambiente.

Pronto, en el auto sonaba "The Reason" de la banda Hoobastank. Sakura sonrió de inmediato.

—Hace años que no escuchaba esa canción. –comentaba sonriente. — Creo que gustaba demasiado, podías escucharla prácticamente en cualquier lugar.

— A mí me encanta. Es una de mis favoritas. –comentó alegre el doctor.

Ambos cantaron a todo pulmón cuando el coro hizo su aparición. Ambos reían y sonreían. Era innegable lo felices que se sentían con la compañía del otro.

Aquella mañana mientras Syaoran observaba a Sakura mientras dormía, tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensar un par de cosas detenidamente. Y una de ellas, era que definitivamente no quería perder a Sakura, y se rehusaba a ser sólo su amigo... No, él quería amarla y ser amado por ella. Pero también había otro factor, no quería renunciar a sus metas.

Eriol ya le había dicho que no fuera egoísta, que no podía tener todo en la vida... Pero, ¿Y si estaba equivocado?, ¿Y si realmente podía tener a Sakura y cumplir sus metas al mismo tiempo?

Es decir, no tenía pensado cancelar sus planes de ir a Hong Kong a estudiar, pero quizá podría acortar su estadía ahí y regresar... Y quizá Sakura estaría de acuerdo en tener una relación a distancia mientras tanto...

Eriol tenía razón... Era un egoísta... Pero el que no arriesga no gana ¿Cierto?, Y Sakura valía el riesgo.

Mientras conducía, Syaoran tomó aire y comenzó a hablar en cuanto terminó la canción.

— Oye Sakura... –decía mirando fijamente el camino. La chica se tensó al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Si? –dijo curiosa.

— Sabes... Bueno yo... Quiero decirte algo pero, para serte honesto... No sé por dónde empezar... –soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Puedes empezar por el principio. –sonrió la ojiverde. — Si es por lo que hicimos anoche...

— Bueno... Supongo que tiene algo que ver lo de anoche. Pero no es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablarte. Yo, bueno... He estado pensando y... Sakura... No quiero perderte. No quiero alejarme de ti...

— Quedamos en qué no lo haríamos. Seremos buenos amigos y así estaremos en la vida del otro. Ese fue el trato ¿No? –decía con melancolía en su voz.

— ¿Aún quieres eso? ¿Aún quieres que estemos en la vida del otro solo como amigos? Porque yo no... –Sakura lo miró confundida. — Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo... Al principio acepté ese horrendo acuerdo de ser amigos pero, después de lo de anoche... Todo cambió. Sakura, yo... Yo te amo mucho. Te amo como no tienes idea y no quiero separarme de ti... –suspiró.

— Syaoran... Bueno... Es evidente lo que siento respecto a este asunto. Me mentiría a mí misma si dijera que no siento lo mismo que tú... Yo también te amo, y mucho... Sin sonar exagerada, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mí vida... Pero...

— ¿Pero...? –preguntó teniendo la respuesta.

— Por más que queramos estar juntos... Tú... Tú te irás a Hong Kong a estudiar. Y definitivamente no seré yo quien te frene de cumplir tus metas. Al contrario, quiero que lo hagas. Que cumplas tus sueños... No quiero ser un obstáculo para ti. Te amo, y porque te amo, quiero que vayas y logres lo que siempre has querido... Ya te lo dije... Si cuando termines con tus estudios la vida nos quiere juntos, lo intentaremos y...

— No. –interrumpió el doctor. — Me rehúso a esperar cinco años para estar contigo. No quiero esperar más.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a renunciar a tus estudios? –decía sintiéndose levemente molesta. Esto no era lo que ella tenía planeado.

— No. Iré a Hong Kong a estudiar. Y sé que sonará muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no me importa. Sakura, por favor, sal conmigo de nuevo. Sé que será difícil pero, ¿podemos intentarlo? Intentemos estar juntos aunque tengamos que estar separados un tiempo. Cómo te había dicho, vendré muy seguido. Podremos vernos.

— Syaoran...

— Por favor... Te prometo que si las cosas no salen como esperamos, si esto no funciona a distancia, yo... Yo ya no te insistiré más... Te dejaré en paz.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. Era demasiado para procesar en ese momento.

Syaoran le estaba dando otra opción. Una nueva opción que no tenía contemplada, y por muy absurda y descabellada que sonara, no le parecía tan mala idea. ¿Podrían lograrlo? ¿De verdad podían estar juntos y estar separados a la vez? Es decir, nunca había tenido una relación a larga distancia, ni siquiera una relación tan estable como la que había tenido con él a pesar de los problemas. Sí, ahí estaba la respuesta... Syaoran valía y mucho la pena. Por él correría cualquier riesgo. Syaoran valía la pena intentarlo ¿Cierto?... Cierto.

Al igual que él, no quería que esto se terminara así tan fácil. Ya habían tenido su tiempo para aclarar sus mentes. Y lo de anoche, la ayudó a dispersar todas sus dudas.

Quería estar con Syaoran. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

 _"¿Por qué me doy cuenta hasta ahora...? Qué tonta..."_ Pensó la ojiverde.

Syaoran se puso tenso y muy nervioso. Pues Sakura llevaba un par de segundos sin decir nada.

— Detén el auto... –dijo Sakura de pronto.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Pero... Por qué...?

— Syaoran, detén el auto. Por favor. –decía sin mirarlo.

El doctor aparcó el auto en cuanto pudo. Se puso aún más nervioso, pues esperaba la peor de las reacciones por parte de la chica.

— Sakura... Siento mucho si te molestó algo de lo que dije, pero...

— Sí.

— ¿Sí? –la miró sin entender nada.

— Sí. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que lo intentemos... –decía con sus ojos levemente húmedos. — No importa la distancia. No importa donde estés. Podemos lograrlo. Porque... ¡Porque te amo mucho Syaoran!

— Sakura... –suspiró sorprendido. — ¿Quieres decir... Que... Que... Que de verdad lo vamos a intentar? –intentaba articular correctamente.

— Sí Syaoran... Lamento mucho haberte alejado... Pero de verdad necesitaba ese tiempo para mí... Pero ya no más... Quiero estar contigo de nuevo... Bueno, si tú quieres, claro...

— No seas boba... Claro que quiero. –sonrió. — Prometo que vendré muy seguido y hablaremos a diario.

— Si. Vamos a estar bien. –dijo Sakura feliz.

Ambos se acercaron a su compañero y se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Se reconfortaban mutuamente. Sabían que lo que se venía no sería fácil para ninguno, pero darían lo mejor de sí para lograrlo.

— Te amo pequeña... –dijo Syaoran. Cuánto había extrañado que la llamara así.

— Te amo Syao. –ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Sin prisas, con calma. Disfrutándose mutuamente.

...

Syaoran aparcó el auto frente al departamento de Sakura. Después de su reconciliación, el camino de regreso se pasó volando.

— Gracias por traerme. ¿Quieres pasar? –pregunto la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

— Vendré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? Debo regresar al hospital en un rato.

— De acuerdo. Ve a descansar un rato entonces. Si te sientes como yo, lo de anoche debió dejarte cansado. –comentó levemente sonrojada.

— Bastante. –sonrió pícaramente. — Hasta la noche pequeña. –se despidió.

— Hasta la noche Syao.

Se dieron nuevamente un beso que selló su regreso. Estaban felices, emocionados. Querían gritarlo para que todo Tomoeda se enterara. Pero obviamente no harían eso último...

— Hasta que llegaron. –comentó Tomoyo desde la puerta de su departamento mientras Sakura iba camino al suyo.

— Tomoyo. ¿Ya regresaron de sus compras? –preguntó ingenuamente.

— Eh... Sí. –se limitó a decir. No tenía ganas de explicar que lo de las compras fue una excusa barata para dejar solos a los castaños. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal les fue? Tardaron un poco en regresar. –comentó.

— Tomoyo. –dijo Sakura conteniendo la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Tomoyo ya sabía que Sakura le daría buenas noticias, pues el rostro de su amiga la delataba.

— ¡Syaoran y yo regresamos! –dijo casi gritando.

— ¡Ahh! –gritó Tomoyo emocionada. — ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es maravilloso!

— ¡Lo sé! Estoy muy feliz Tomoyo. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Anda, entra. ¡Cuéntame todo! –decía la futura madre haciéndose a un lado para dejar a su amiga entrar.

Sakura le contó sobre lo que ella y Syaoran habían platicado en el auto. Tal era su felicidad, que incluso, y con mucha pena y sus mejillas rojas a punto de estallar, le contó sobre su "noche de pasión" con el doctor.

Tomoyo escuchaba atenta y soltaba algún grito de emoción cuando Sakura hablaba sobre lo sucedido. No podía evitar estar feliz por su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que el estar con Syaoran, era bueno para Sakura. Sin embargo, ella bien sabía que esos dos estarían alejados, pues el castaño tenía un viaje planeado.

— Oye amiga... –decía Tomoyo un poco más sería. — No quiero arruinar tu felicidad pero, ¿Qué pasará con el viaje de Syaoran? ¿Hablaron sobre eso?

— Sí. Lo hicimos. –comentó con media sonrisa. — Ambos estamos conscientes de que no será nada fácil. Pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros para que esta relación funcione. Aunque haya distancia de por medio. –decía decidida. Tomoyo le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— Entonces, no se diga más. Sakura y Syaoran de regreso. ¡Qué emoción! –dijo divertida mientras Sakura reía por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

...

Pasaron un par de semanas. Sakura y Syaoran regresaron rápidamente a la rutina que tenían cuando eran pareja. Intentaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, pues sabían que en un par de meses, la convivencia se complicaría.

Por otro lado, los futuros padres, se encontraban aquella tarde en el hospital de Tomoeda. Tenían una cita para por fin, conocer el sexo de su bebé.

En realidad, ninguno de ellos dos se había puesto a pensar sobre qué preferían. Lo que viniera en camino les alegraría mucho, sin importar si era niño o niña.

— Señorita Daidouji, Dr. Hiragizawa. –decía la doctora. — Ya pueden pasar.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron nerviosos, pero calmaron aquello dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su compañero.

Entraron al consultorio tomados de la mano, apoyándose mutuamente.

Tomoyo se recostó sobre la mesilla y posteriormente la doctora la preparó levantando su blusa y colocando un papel de color azul para no manchar la ropa con el gel que colocó sobre la barriguita de la ojiazul.

— Está muy frío. –comentó Tomoyo ante el tacto de aquella sustancia con su piel.

— Lo siento, esa sensación pasará en un momento. –decía la doctora. — Bien, comencemos.

A Tomoyo le practicaron un ultrasonido para revisar al bebé, y si estaba en la posición correcta, podrían saber su sexo.

— De acuerdo. Por favor miren la pantalla. –decía la doctora.

Tomoyo y Eriol quedaron en completo silencio pero fascinados con la vista de su bebé en aquella pantalla. Era tan pequeñito e inofensivo.

Tomoyo miró a Eriol y sonrió con ternura al notar como el chico tenía los ojos rojos conteniendo el llanto. Ver a su bebé lo había conmovido demasiado.

— Al parecer todo va de maravilla. El bebé luce sano y su corazón se escucha normal. –comentaba la doctora. — Creo que el pequeñito está en buena posición. ¿Ya decidieron los papás si quieren saber el sexo? –preguntaba la doctora con una sonrisa.

Los futuros padres se miraron y sonrieron.

— Sí. Queremos saber. –dijo Tomoyo.

— Así es. Díganos por favor, Doctora. – dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa

— De acuerdo. –dijo la doctora mirando con atención la pantalla. — Bien, ya lo tengo. –dijo con alegría. — Me complace comunicarles que su bebé será... –ambos la miraban ansiosos. — Tendrán una hermosa y saludable niña. Felicidades.

Ambos no pudieron contener sus lágrimas de felicidad y las dejaron salir. Eriol se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo a Tomoyo que ella correspondió al instante.

Tomoyo estaba feliz. Tendría una preciosa niña a la cual se encargaría de criar como una mujer fuerte, independiente e inteligente. Justo como su madre lo había hecho con ella. No. Quería que su hija fuera como la gran mujer que fue su madre.

No pudo evitar, no tan sólo llorar de alegría, sino de tristeza, pues le hubiese encantado que su madre estuviera con vida compartiendo este momento con ella. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sólo podía apoyarse en sí misma, sus amigos y claro, tenía a Eriol a su lado compartiendo está responsabilidad y alegría en sus vidas.

...

Un par de días pasaron desde que los futuros padres se enteraron de que tendrían una pequeña niña.

No le dijeron nada a sus amigos, pues habían organizado una pequeña celebración en un restaurante a las afueras de Tomoeda para darles la noticia.

— Y bien... ¿Ya nos van a decir? –preguntó Syaoran impaciente, pues llevaban en aquel restaurante alrededor de una hora y media, y aún no habían develado la noticia.

— No seas impaciente amigo. –rio Eriol.

— Quizá Syaoran tenga razón. Creo que ya es hora de decirles. –comentaba Tomoyo.

— ¡Ya díganos! –dijo Sakura animada.

— Está bien, está bien... –dijo el psicólogo resignado. — La razón por la que los citamos aquí, fue porque tenemos algo que decirles con respecto al bebé. –comentaba con una gran sonrisa.

— Creo que ya se de lo que hablas. –comentó Kaori animada.

— ¿No me digan que ya saben que va a ser? –se emocionó Sakura.

— Así es, mi querida amiga. –comentó Tomoyo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — Hace un par de días nos enteramos y bueno... –miró a Eriol con complicidad.

— ¡Vamos a tener una niña! –dijeron los futuros padres al unísono.

Los tres amigos se levantaron emocionados para felicitarlos por la gran noticia.

— Tommy, una niña. –decía Sakura con lágrimas de felicidad a punto de salir de sus verdes ojos.

— Lo sé... Es maravilloso. –comentaba Tomoyo en la misma situación que su amiga.

— Una niña... Muchas felicidades Eriol. –dijo Kaori con un deje de melancolía en su voz. — Estoy segura que serás un gran padre. –le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias Kaori. –dijo Eriol tiernamente. Pues él más que nadie sabía lo que la chica estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

A pesar de estar alegre por lo que a Eriol y Tomoyo les estaba pasando, no podía evitar sentirse triste al mismo tiempo. Pues su corazón aún palpitaba por el psicólogo.

Los cinco siguieron festejando la feliz noticia de los futuros padres.

Más tarde, cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar. Syaoran se encargó de llevar a Sakura y a Tomoyo a sus departamentos y Eriol llevó a Kaori a su hotel. Aquello despertó ese sentimiento de celos en Tomoyo, pero no dijo nada.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, pero no era necesario, Eriol. –sonrió Kaori en cuento el chico aparcó el auto frente al hotel.

— No es nada. De verdad. Además, Syaoran iba a ir a dejar a Sakura de todas formas, y Tomoyo vive ahí mismo. –se encogió de hombros.

— A veces me pregunto cómo es que te dedicas a aconsejar a la gente cuando eres tan bobo... –suspiró con cansancio.

— ¡Hey! –se quejó el psicólogo. — En primera, yo no aconsejo a nadie. Les brindo estrategias para sobrellevar sus emociones y sirvo como compañía para quienes lo necesitan. Y en segunda, ¿Por qué me llamas bobo? –la miró mal.

— Reitero lo que dije... No entiendo cómo eres psicólogo... –rio levemente. — Eriol, debes aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tengas para estar a solas con ella, por más mínima que sea. ¿Cómo piensas que va a despertar sentimientos hacia ti, si no pasa tiempo contigo? Debes darte a notar, que conozca al maravilloso chico que eres.

Eriol suspiró. — ¿Pero, por donde comienzo? Kaori, honestamente no sé qué más hacer. De verdad, paso mucho tiempo con ella, pero como te dije, parece no me ve de la forma que me gustaría...

— Entonces no perdemos nada. Ve y dile lo que sientes por ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Así de la nada? –dijo dudoso.

— ¿Por qué no? Seguro que eso la descolocará un poco y quizá eso despierte sus sentimientos. –guiño la chica.

Eriol la miró no muy convencido. Pero quizá tenía razón, y lo único que tenía que hacer, era decirle lo que sentía. Aunque eso afectará su relación actual. ¿Valdría la pena correr el riesgo? Bien, eso no lo podía saber hasta intentarlo.

...

Al día siguiente, Sakura se encontraba en el cine trabajando. Como ya era costumbre, estaba caminando por todo el lugar inspeccionando cada detalle, desde la atención que se les brindaba a los clientes, si algún empleado necesitaba algo, o si las proyecciones estaban corriendo sin ningún problema. Era muy meticulosa cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

Sakura se detuvo un momento mientras miraba la cartelera que estaba junto a la dulcería del cine. Aunque ya era la gerente del lugar, aún no podía hacer que el "cine comercial"; como ella le llamaba, le gustara.

De pronto, un chico alto, de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, se acercó a ella.

— Buenas tardes. –dijo el chico educadamente.

— Buenas tardes. –dijo Sakura del mismo modo.

— Disculpe, estoy buscando a la gerente del lugar...

— Soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El chico se puso levemente tenso. — Entonces, usted debe ser Sakura Kinomoto... –suspiró. A Sakura no le dio buena espina la actitud de aquel hombre.

— Sí. Soy yo. –se limitó a decir con cautela.

— Mi nombre es Touya... Touya Kinomoto. –Sakura abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo...

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Me encanta leerlos! Y también muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y bienvenidos a los nuevos!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero actualizar muy pronto!**

 **Saludos! :D**


	26. No Estás Sola

_**REBEL HEART**_

 **Capítulo 26 "No Estás Sola"**

 **...**

— ¿Kinomoto...? –suspiró Sakura confundida. Esperen, no hay por qué alarmarse ¿cierto? Hay cientos de personas con nuestro mismo nombre y apellido... Pero... ¿Por qué este hombre pregunta justamente por ella?

— Así es. Soy Touya Kinomoto. –repitió con calma. — He estado buscándote por mucho tiempo, Sakura...

— Di... Disculpe, pero... –decía intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. — ¿Quién es usted? –terminó de decir levemente molesta, pues no le estaba gustando la familiaridad con que ese hombre le hablaba.

— Te pareces tanto a él... –suspiró con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

— ¿Parecerme...? ¿De qué demonios habla? Usted no me conoce de nada. –dijo estallando por fin.

— Créeme. Sé más sobre ti de lo que piensas.

— Váyase ahora antes de que llamé a seguridad. –dijo firmemente.

— No, espera. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

— Lárguese... –repitió.

— Bien. Si quieres que me vaya lo haré. Pero no me digas que no te mueres de curiosidad por este encuentro. Por favor Sakura, te pido solo un momento para hablar.

Sakura se lo pensó un momento, pues aquel chico tenía razón... Se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Esperaba que no fuera su caso.

— De acuerdo. Vamos a mí oficina. –dijo comenzando a caminar. Touya la siguió de inmediato. — Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar? –decía molesta una vez que estuvieron en la oficina de la ojiverde.

— Iré directo al punto... –suspiró. — Tu padre... Es Fujitaka Kinomoto, ¿Cierto?

Sakura bufo. — Hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre... Quizá sea mi padre biológico, pero jamás lo consideré mi padre. Él nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí cuando yo solo era una niña pequeña. Pero, ¿Y tú?, ¿Que tienes qué ver con esto?

— Te lo dije, mi apellido también es Kinomoto. Igual que el tuyo... ¿Te lo tengo que explicar? Somos familia... Es más...soy tu hermano mayor en realidad...

— ¿Qué?... No. Yo no tengo hermanos...

— Pues lo tienes justo frente a ti. Así que vete haciendo a la idea, "hermanita"... –dijo burlonamente.

— Estás mintiendo...

— No. Es verdad. Bien, te explicaré está situación mejor. Así que te aconsejo que tomes asiento.

— No me voy a sentar solo por qué tú lo dices. Así que solo habla. Anda. No tengo tu tiempo. –dijo de forma arrogante, justo como solía ser antes de que Syaoran entrará a su vida. Quizá aún quedaba algo de esa Sakura en ella.

— De acuerdo. Cómo quieras... Bien, aquí voy. Mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, estuvo casado con mi madre... –relataba. — Cuando tenía siete años, nos abandonó. Poco después supimos que se había juntado con una tal Nadeshiko...

" _Mi madre_..." Pensó Sakura.

—... Y al poco tiempo, esos dos tuvieron un bebé... Tú. –continuó hablando. — Y bueno, ya te sabes esa parte de la historia... Al poco tiempo las abandonó a ustedes también...

— Entonces, somos medios hermanos... –suspiró la chica. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Venganza por qué Fujitaka los cambio por mi madre?

Touya rio. — ¿Qué clase de sujeto crees que soy? No. Deja que termine de narrar mi historia... Hace 5 años que él regresó con nosotros... Obviamente, mi madre no quería saber nada de él, pero Fujitaka, mi papá, estaba muy enfermo. Casi moribundo... Mi madre por lástima lo aceptó de nuevo en nuestras vidas... Que tonta... –bufó. — Pero la vida da muchas vueltas. Cuando todos pensamos que ese sujeto no duraría ni tres días, el desgraciado sigue vivo... La que falleció fue mi madre hace dos años a causa de una neumonía... La única "herencia" que me dejó, fue a ese anciano moribundo...

— Lamento lo de tu madre... –dijo honestamente. Pues nadie más que ella podía entender esa pérdida. — Entonces... Ese sujeto sigue vivo...–se dijo a sí misma. Siempre lo creyó muerto. Nunca había querido saber nada de él, ni siquiera lo intentó buscar cuando su madre falleció.

— Así es... Fujitaka, nuestro padre, sigue vivo... Sabes, llevo años viéndolo enfermo. Odio decir esto pero, creo que me he encariñado un poco con el viejo... No tiene justificación lo que le hizo a nuestras familias. Pero créeme, la vida se ha encargado de cobrárselo...

— ¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Dinero? Por qué no tengo. Y aunque lo tuviera, primero muerta antes que ayudar a ese tipo.

— Sakura...

— ¿Sabías que mi madre se suicidó por su culpa?

— Algo así escuché... Pero, hey, tú lo has dicho, fue un suicidó, ella misma se quitó la vida. Fujitaka no tuvo que ver.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Que no tuvo que ver? ¡Claro que sí! Mi madre estaba genuinamente enamorada de ese sujeto, su abandono le causó una terrible depresión y...

— De acuerdo... En parte fue su culpa...

— ¿En parte? –bufó molesta. — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? ¿A qué viniste?

— Sakura... Fujitaka lleva años enfermo del corazón... Ha estado prácticamente al borde de la muerte durante todos estos años, pero al parecer, ahora sí es la definitiva... Sakura, nuestro padre está muriendo. Esta postrado en su cama desde hace semanas... ¿Y sabes qué es lo único que pide? Quiere ver una vez más a su pequeña hija...

— ¿Qué? ¿Ese imbécil quiere verme? –rio sarcástica. — Ni en sueños. ¿Quién se cree que es?

— Es tu padre...

— No. Me vale un comino si tú lo has aceptado y perdonado. Pero yo no puedo. Jamás lo haré. Él no es mi padre, nunca estuvo presente. Ni siquiera regresó cuando mi madre murió. Desde los 15 años estoy sola en el mundo, ¿Sabías eso, "hermanito"? Aun así salí adelante. Nunca lo necesite, no lo necesito y nunca lo haré. Por mí que se muera ese imbécil. –dijo furiosa.

— Entiendo que te sientas así...

— Pues no lo parece. –bufó.

— Yo tenía esa misma actitud cuando regresó. No entendía por qué mi madre lo aceptó de regresó... Cómo dije, fue lástima... O comprensión, o como quieras llamarlo. Pero desde que lo perdoné, nuestras vidas han sido más plenas. Incluso ahora que mi madre no está, he aprendido a ver a Fujitaka como mi familia... Deberías darle una oportunidad. Está arrepentido y ha sufrido mucho todos estos años...

— Y te piensas que yo no he sufrido ¿No? –decía sarcástica y molesta.

— Está muriendo Sakura... Solo quiere verte una vez más antes de irse para siempre... –decía con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

— Como te dije, por mí que se muera. Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer. –dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina para que Touya saliera.

— De acuerdo... Si cambias de parecer...

— No lo haré. –interrumpió.

— Si cambias de parecer... –repitió. — Aquí está mí número. –dijo dejando una tarjeta sobre el escritorio de la chica. — A pesar de todo, me alegró conocerte. –sonrió levemente y salió del lugar. Sakura se quedó ahí, mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en ese hotel? No es el más caro del mundo, pero no debe estarte saliendo barato quedarte ahí todas las noches. –comentaba Syaoran a Kaori.

Ambos se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital. Kaori había ido a visitar al doctor.

— No lo sé... –suspiró cansada. — Pensé en rentar algún departamento por Tomoeda o quizá en Tokio... Pero, a decir verdad... Estoy algo confundida...

— ¿Tan difícil es decidirse entre Tokio y Tomoeda?

— No es eso... Sabes... Ya se lo conté a Eriol cuando regresé... Estuve comprometida con un chico, estaba por casarme pero, tire todo a la borda por...

— ¿Eriol...? –preguntó el ambarino con cautela y cierta tristeza en su voz.

— Sí... Por él...

— Kaori... –suspiró. — Después de todos estos años... No esperaba que aún sintieras algo por él...

— Syao, Eriol fue mi gran amor... O acaso, ¿Tú ya no sientes nada por Akiho? Sé que ahora sales con otra pero, ¿De verdad eres incapaz de no sentir algo por Akiho aún? –el ambarino negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que aún quiero a Akiho. La extraño a diario, pero tuve que forzarme a darle vuelta a la página. Por fin entendí, que por más que quiera no puedo regresarla a la vida... Y entiendo que Eriol fue una parte importante de tu vida, pero... Creo que sus sentimientos si cambiaron durante estos años... Además...–dijo preocupado.

— Además tendrá un bebé con otra chica... Y para colmo se ha enamorado de ella. –sonrió con melancolía.

— Lo siento mucho Kaori... De verdad, me gustaría poder hacer algo para que las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero no podemos negar que Eriol está feliz a pesar de todo...

— Lo sé... Sonará egoísta de mi parte pero, su felicidad me lastima... Soy una mala persona, ¿Verdad?

— Para nada... Al contrario... –sonrió el doctor.

— Lo amo Syaoran... Es por eso que, no sé si regresar a Inglaterra, o quedarme aquí en Japón. Aunque eso implique que quizá sufra un poco más, pues, ustedes son mis amigos, no quiero apartarme de ustedes nuevamente, no me gustaría... Y tampoco a Akiho...

— Entonces quédate. No te vayas Kaori. Aquí está tu familia, tus amigos. Me tienes a mí, y sabes que siempre estaré para ti, apoyándote. Ver a Eriol será difícil y doloroso para ti pero, si yo pude dar vuelta a la página, tú también.

— Son dos situaciones completamente diferentes...

— Lo sé. Sabes... No tienes idea de lo que daría por poder volver a ver a Akiho, aunque eso implicara verla con otro, o con una familia incluso... Si ella estuviera feliz así, yo también lo estaría... Eriol está vivo... De cierta forma, lo tienes a tu lado. No en la forma que esperas pero... Vivo a fin de cuentas. –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar a su querida Akiho.

— Syaoran... –suspiró conmovida por las palabras de su amigo. — De acuerdo... Lo intentaré. Pero, solo no me pidas que los vea a diario... Denme tiempo...

— El que necesites. –sonrió.

— ¡Hey! Con que aquí estaban. –saludó alegre Eriol acercándose a su mesa. — Por fin tuve algo de tiempo libre. –se sentó y suspiró cansado. Syaoran miraba a Kaori con melancolía, pues se imaginaba la tristeza que su amiga estaría sintiendo.

— Pues llegas tarde. Ya pronto me iré. –dijo Kaori fingiendo su ánimo de siempre.

— ¿Tan pronto? Pero si apenas me libere del trabajo. –rio el chico de gafas.

— En realidad lleva como una hora aquí. –comentó el doctor Li.

— De acuerdo... Pero antes de que te vayas, tengo que decirles algo. –dijo Eriol. Sus amigos lo miraron curioso esperando por sus palabras. — He decidido... Que le diré a Tomoyo lo que siento por ella.

Syaoran miró de nuevo a su amiga. A través de sus ojos pudo notar como su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Pero era una chica fuerte, o al menos eso pretendía serlo, o por lo menos, frente a Eriol...

— Vaya... Ya te habías tardado. –fingió ánimo Kaori. — Deberías hacerlo cuanto antes.

— ¿Estás seguro? –comentó Syaoran.

— Sí. Ya es el momento. He esperado mucho... Espero que, esto no afecte la relación que llevamos hasta ahora...

— No lo hará. Créeme. –dijo el doctor Li. Pues él ya sospechaba lo que Tomoyo sentía por su amigo.

— Pues eso espero... –suspiró el chico.

— Bien... Entonces, ahora sí me retiro. –sonrió Kaori. — Me dio gusto platicar con ustedes, pero debo hacer un par de cosas ahora. Nos vemos luego. Adiós. –dijo la chica despidiéndose de sus amigos.

— Hasta luego. –dijeron ambos.

— Se molestó por lo que dije, ¿Verdad? –comentó Eriol.

— ¿Lo notaste?

— No se necesita ser un psicólogo para notarlo... Ella y yo ya habíamos hablado al respecto... Creí que ya todo estaba bien entre nosotros...

— La estás lastimando, ¿Sabías eso? Deberías ser un poco más considerado con ella... ¡Por Dios, Eriol! Regresó de Inglaterra por ti. –decía levemente irritado. — Y tú diciéndole a diestra y siniestra que le dirás a otra que la amas. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

— Quedamos como amigos. Pensé que el tema estaba olvidado. –se excusó. Aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba lastimando a Kaori. — Aquella noche hablamos al respecto, incluso ella me dijo que me ayudaría con Tomoyo y...

— ¿Qué noche?

— El día que regresó, por la noche la llevé a su hotel y bueno...

— ¿Y? –decía cada vez más molesto imaginándose lo que venía a continuación.

— Y... Nos acostamos... –dijo apenado.

— ¿Qué? –dijo furioso. — De verdad que eres un imbécil Eriol... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Ella te ama idiota... ¿Y de verdad te creíste que Kaori te ayudaría con Tomoyo como si nada? Por Dios, abre los ojos. Solo la estás lastimando... ¿Sabes lo que vino a decirme? Que quizá regrese a Inglaterra para no estar cerca de ti y no salir más herida de lo que está. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de estas cosas? Hasta parece que no ese psicólogo... –decía muy enojado. Pocas veces Eriol lo había visto así... Y déjenme decirles que Syaoran Li, daba bastante miedo cuando lo hacía.

— Syaoran... Yo... De verdad que no sé qué decir. Pero no es mi culpa... ¿Acaso yo le dije que terminara con su prometido?

— Eriol... –decía Syaoran intentando contener su irá.

— ¿Acaso yo le dije que regresara? –prosiguió alzando la voz también. — ¿Acaso yo le dije que me siguiera amando? ¿Lo hice, Syaoran? Además, ella no dijo que no esa noche y... –Eriol no pudo decir más, pues sintió él duro puño de Syaoran sobre su mejilla.

— Eres un asco, Eriol. –dijo Syaoran marchándose de ahí furioso. Las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería miraban perplejos el espectáculo que acababan de dar los doctores.

Eriol llevó una mano a su boca. Pronto se dio cuenta que su labio estaba levemente roto. Sí que su amigo tenía la mano pesada.

Se limpió un poco la sangre que comenzaba a salir y al igual que el ambarino, también salió de la cafetería.

El chico sabía muy bien que acababa de meter la pata, y muy bien... Estaba molesto por los cuestionamientos de Syaoran, y bien sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y eso lo enfurecía más. No pudo controlar sus emociones y dijo un montón de cosas que no quería decir. Simplemente salieron como si fuera vómito.

Se tenía muy merecido aquel puñetazo. Él lo sabía bien. ¿Cómo puede ser psicólogo y comportarse de esa forma tan infantil?... Syaoran tenía razón... Era un asco...

...

Aquella noche, Sakura llegó a su casa sin ánimos. El trabajo había estado bien pero... La vista de ese chico... De su "hermano" la tenía inquieta.

— Mi... Hermano... –suspiró. Aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Ella, que hasta ese momento pensaba que no tenía más familia en el mundo. De pronto aparece ese chico... Y su padre... Aún le repugnaba la idea de llamarlo así... Fujitaka, que hasta ese momento lo hacía muerto, regresa a su vida, y moribundo pidiendo verla.

Esto era demasiado para su frágil mente...

Sakura entró a su departamento y se fue directo a la cama. Sacó su móvil y llamó a Syaoran. Necesitaba verlo, escuchar su voz. Quería que la reconforta. No quería estar sola.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

— Hola. –contestó Syaoran un poco serio. Aún seguía molesto por el asunto con Eriol.

— Hola. –dijo Sakura intentando que su voz no se entrecortara, no quería preocupar a su novio. — Syao... ¿Puedes venir...? –decía mientras se limpiaba otra lágrima.

— ¿Ahora? Ya es tarde Sakura... –dijo cansado. ¿Estaba molesto? Pues así lo percibió Sakura. Quizá había sido un día difícil para él en el trabajo, y ella no quería darle más problemas.

— Tienes razón... Ya es tarde... Nos vemos después, ¿Vale?

— Claro. Te llamó mañana. Descansa.

— Descansa Syaoran. –terminaron su llamada y Sakura no pudo contener más las lágrimas. ¿Qué era todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento? Cientos de sentimientos y emociones recorrían su mente y su corazón. Su hermano... Su padre muriendo... ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? — Mamá... –se rompió a llorar y dejar salir todo...

...

Por la tarde del siguiente día, Syaoran había salido temprano del hospital y se dirigió al cine para ver a su novia.

Ella quería que fuera anoche, pero estaba de un pésimo humor y no quería arruinarle la velada a la chica. Aun así tenía un mal sabor de boca por no haber ido a verla.

Pasó directamente a la oficina de la chica, y tocó la puerta que estaba cerrada sin mucho éxito.

— Joven Li. –dijo una mujer mayor. Era una de las trabajadoras veteranas del lugar. Muchos de los empleados ya conocían a Syaoran, pues visitaba e iba por Sakura muy seguido. No era ningún secreto que ambos salían.

— Buenas tardes. –saludó amablemente el doctor. — Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde está Sakura?

— La señorita Kinomoto no se presentó el día de hoy. Se reportó enferma esta mañana. –comentó aquella mujer.

— ¿Enferma? Ya veo... –dijo el chico. — Muchas gracias. Hasta luego. –dijo y rápidamente subió a su auto con dirección a la casa de la ojiverde.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta del departamento de Sakura. No hubo respuesta, así que volvió a tocar con más fuerza. La había llamado antes, pero la chica no había contestado, lo cual había preocupado demasiado al doctor.

Optó por tocar una vez más pero no hubo necesidad, pues Sakura abrió después de unos segundos.

— Hola pequeña... –dijo tiernamente. Al mismo tiempo se preocupó más pues, Sakura tenía los ojos bastante rojos. Signo de que había estado llorando mucho. ¿Qué le sucedía?

— Syaoran... –dijo Sakura abrazando con fuerza al chico. El correspondió de inmediato.

— Saku... ¿Qué tienes? –dijo preocupado.

Ella no respondió, pues se encontraba sollozando sobre su pecho.

Syaoran entendió que si quería saber qué pasaba, debía tranquilizarla un poco. Pues aparentemente, Sakura estaba en un pequeño estado de shock y ansiedad.

— Anda. Vamos a sentarnos. –decía tiernamente mientras la dirigía al sofá.

El doctor fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina y por un par de pañuelos para que ella pudiera limpiarse las lágrimas

Syaoran se sentó a su lado, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y ella correspondió abrazándolo con fuerza nuevamente. Sakura se echó a llorar de nuevo.

El chico estaba preocupado, pero dejaría que su novia se desahogara primero.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura se quedó dormida en los brazos de Syaoran.

...

Tomoyo se encontraba en el supermercado haciendo sus compras. Pasó cerca del área de farmacéuticos y a lo lejos pudo visualizar a Eriol. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Se acercó a él lentamente.

— No esperaba verte por aquí. –dijo sorprendiendo al chico que la miró de inmediato. Tomoyo se sorprendió de ver lo hinchado, rojo y... roto que estaba el labio del chico. — Eriol... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? –dijo preocupada.

— Sí. Todo bien. No te preocupes.

— Pero cómo no voy a preocuparme... Mira cómo estás...

— Estoy bien, de verdad. –intentó sonreír a pesar del leve dolor de su labio. — No es la primera vez que Syaoran y yo discutimos. –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Syaoran te hizo esto? –Eriol se recriminó mentalmente por soltar ese "pequeño" dato. No quería que se molestara con su amigo.

— Estábamos molestos. No es nada. –dijo sinceramente.

— Eriol, te destrozó la boca... –decía mirando con preocupación la cara del chico.

— No exageres, es una pequeña cortada.

— No es pequeña. ¿Ya fuiste al médico para que te revisen?

— No es necesario. Justo vine a comprar un desinflamante. –se encogió de hombros. — Con eso será suficiente.

Tomoyo suspiró no muy convencida. ¿Qué era esto que sentía de pronto por Syaoran? ¿Enojo? Sí, Tomoyo estaba furiosa con Syaoran por lo que le hizo a Eriol...

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Ven a mi casa, te pondré algo de hielo en la herida.

— Gracias Tomoyo. –sonrió. — De verdad te lo agradezco pero, quizá Syaoran este con Sakura y no creo que sea buena idea verlo ahora...

— Entiendo... –suspiró.

— ¿Quieres venir un rato a la mía? También tengo hielo ahí. –sonrió de nuevo aligerando el ambiente.

— Claro. Vamos. –sonrió Tomoyo de vuelta.

...

Sakura sentía el enorme peso de sus párpados. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre ella.

Después de batallar unos segundos, al fin pudo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de Syaoran que se encontraba observándola desde el sofá frente a ella. Sakura se incorporó un poco y se talló los ojos.

— Sakura... –la llamó su novio tiernamente. — Discúlpame por no haber venido anoche cuando me lo pediste. –dijo apenado. — Es más que obvio que me necesitabas, y yo... No estuve aquí para ti.

— Syaoran... No te preocupes por eso... –dijo en un suspiro. Pues aquello era lo que menos le importaba ya que tenía preocupaciones aún mayores.

— Pequeña... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Este bien? –preguntó al fin el chico preocupado. El doctor llevaba alrededor de 40 minutos esperando a que su novia despertara. Estaba preocupado, y quería llamar a Tomoyo para ver si ella sabía el porqué del estado de su novia, pero quiso ser prudente, quizá le había pasado algo a Sakura que nadie sabía, y él no quería ser inoportuno.

— Sabes... Ayer en el trabajo... –comenzó a relatar con cautela, sin prisas. Aún ni ella misma había procesado lo que había pasado. —... Un chico se acercó a mí y hablamos un momento... –suspiró. A Syaoran no le gustaba hacia donde iba aquello.

— ¿Un chico? ¿Hablaron? ¿De qué? ¿Te hizo algo? –dijo rápidamente que apenas si Sakura pudo entender.

— Tranquilo. No me hizo nada. –dijo de prisa para tranquilizar al doctor.

— ¿Entonces? No entiendo nada... –suspiró.

— Syao. Ese chico... Ese chico dijo ser mi hermano... Bueno, medio hermano en realidad...

— ¿Qué? Tú... ¿Tú hermano? –preguntó sorprendido. — Vaya...

— Y eso no es todo... –continuó su relato. — Mi... padre... –aun no podía acostumbrarse a esas palabras. — Él abandonó a mi hermano... –rayos, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto referirse a ellos de esa manera? — Mi padre abandonó a mi hermano y su madre. –dijo por fin. — Los abandonó por irse con mi madre y luego nací yo y la historia se repitió. Se largó de nuestras vidas sin dejar rastro. Y Touya me dijo...

— ¿Touya? –preguntó curioso, pues nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

— Si. Touya. Así se llama mi hermano... Él me dijo que, hace un par de años mi padre regresó con ellos, y lo aceptaron de nuevo... Y ahora él... Syao, mi padre está muy enfermo... y Touya dijo que quiere verme antes de morir... –una lágrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla. Syaoran se acercó de inmediato hincándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura. Con su mano limpió sus lágrimas.

— Ya veo... –dijo intentando procesar todo lo que si novia le había dicho. Vaya... Sí que la chica tenía una vida complicada. ¿Por qué la hacían sufrir tanto? No lo entendía. — ¿Y qué más te dijo ese chico?, Tú... hermano...

— Solo eso... Syaoran, yo... No sé qué hacer. Me siento confundida, extraña... Es decir, hasta ayer por la mañana, pensaba que no me quedaba ningún familiar. Nunca quise saber de mí padre y lo hacía muerto... Y de pronto... –más lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a brotar. — Y de pronto aparece un hermano y mi padre, el sujeto al que nunca le importe por 21 años, de pronto quiere verme en su lecho de muerte. ¿Qué mierda se supone que haga? ¿Cómo debo se tiene al respecto?

— Sakura... Yo... De verdad que quisiera darte una respuesta, o decirte algo que te haga sentir mejor pero... No sé qué decirte... –suspiró. — Mira, yo creo que tenemos que ir por partes. Es decir, sé qué ahora estás confundida pero, independientemente de tu padre, ese chico, Touya... ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? Ya sabes, crear una relación de hermanos...

— ¿Relación de hermanos? –bufó irónicamente. — ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso? Yo no sé lo que es tener un hermano, no sé lo que es tener a alguien. Siempre he estado sola. –decía levemente molesta. Pero no con Syaoran, ni con Touya, ni siquiera con su padre, sino con la vida misma que pareciera que no la dejaba vivir en paz.

— Quizás estabas sola antes. Pero, si lo piensas detenidamente, desde hace muchos años has tenido a Tomoyo a tu lado. Y a tu amigo Kurogane, incluso a Sonomi. –suspiró con melancolía al recordarla. — Y ahora, tienes también a Eriol, y a Kaori le has agradado mucho. –sonrió. — Y por supuesto, me tienes a mí. No estás sola. Y te prometo, que nunca lo volverás a estar... Y sé que es difícil, y parece una telenovela todo lo que está pasando pero, la vida te dio la oportunidad de conocer a tu hermano... Tú decides si quieres conocerlo mejor o no. Y lo que tú decidas estará bien, y ahí estaré yo apoyándote en todo... No me puedo imaginar cómo te estás sintiendo ahora... Pero cómo te dije, no estás sola. Vamos a afrontar esto juntos. Y con respecto a tu padre... Si es verdad que está muriendo, me temo que debes apresurarte a tomar una decisión.

— Gracias. –sonrió la chica levemente. — Tienes razón, ya no estoy sola. Los tengo a ustedes. A ti. –Sakura puso una mano en la mejilla de doctor y se acercó para depositar un tierno beso en su frente. Syaoran cerró los ojos ante el dulce tacto de los labios de la chica sobre si piel. — Syao, ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

— Vaya... Buena pregunta... Creo que sí apareciera un hermano mío por ahí, me gustaría conocerlo. Me daría mucha curiosidad saber cómo es, sus gustos... Ya sabes, podríamos tener muchas cosas en común... –sonrió levemente. — Y lo de tu padre es más complicado. –dijo pensando un momento. — Es verdad que nunca se involucró en tu vida, y no tiene ningún derecho a exigirte nada... Pero, por otro lado, no tienes recuerdos de él, puesto que las abandonó cuando solo tenías tres años ¿Cierto?... Si decides no verlo y seguir como hasta ahora, creo que estaría bien, pero, me preguntaste que haría yo en tu lugar ¿No?... Personalmente, me ganaría la curiosidad por saber cómo es mi padre, verlo por lo menos una vez... Escuchar su voz... –dijo Syaoran. Sakura pudo notar como se le entrecortaba la voz a su novio.

— Ahora que lo pienso... No sé nada sobre tu familia. –comentó la chica curiosa.

— Es verdad. –sonrió levemente el chico. — No hay mucho que contar. Mi vida no es tan alocada como la tuya. –bromeó. — Mi madre vive en Nueva York con mi abuelo, y mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera. Él era militar, murió en combate. Nunca lo conocí... Es por eso que, si tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo, sin importar las circunstancias, creo que iría a verlo. –sonrió levemente.

— Syao... Lo siento mucho... No lo sabía. Perdón por preguntar...

— No importa. –sonrió. — Al contrario, disculpa por no hablar mucho sobre mí, no soy muy bueno en eso...

Sakura se acercó al chico y lo abrazó con fuerza. El correspondió el gesto. — Quiero que me cuentes más sobre ti ¿Sí? Quiero saberlo todo. –decía Sakura sin romper la unión. Syaoran asintió sonriendo. Ella lo hacía tan feliz. Y pensar que en unos meses se alejaría de ella para irse a estudiar. Aquello ya no le estaba gustando tanto...

— Te amo pequeña. –dijo Syaoran.

— Te amo. –sonrió la chica. — Syao...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Lo que sea.

— ¿Me acompañarías a... a conocer a mi padre...? –preguntó temerosa.

— Entonces ya tomaste tu decisión... Claro. Iré contigo. –sonrió. Sakura lo abrazó aún más fuerte si era posible.

— Gracias...

...

— Bien, llegamos. – dijo Eriol abriendo la puerta de su departamento y dejando entrar a Tomoyo. — Disculpa el desorden. No he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar.

— Que va. Si tienes todo muy organizado. –decía Tomoyo honestamente. — Y bien, ¿Puedo pasar a la cocina por el hielo?

— Claro, pasa. Siéntete como en casa. –sonreía el chico a pesar de que le dolía el labio.

Tomoyo tomó varios cubos de hielo y los envolvió en un pañuelo. Fue hacia donde estaba Eriol y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

— Quizá te duela un poco. –decía la chica poniendo el pañuelo con hielos en el labio de Eriol. Él se quejó levemente ante el tacto con su dolorida piel. — Lo siento... –dijo apenada por lastimarlo.

— Gracias. –dijo el chico honestamente. — Hace mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí.

— Yo... Siempre me preocupo por ti... Y me preocupé mucho al verte lastimado. No... quiero que nada malo te pase, Eriol. –decía tímidamente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? –ella asintió. — Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada malo... También me preocupo por ti...

— Eriol...

— ¿Sí?

— Me gustas... –confesó Tomoyo sin previo aviso dejando al psicólogo completamente perplejo. — A decir verdad, es mucho más que eso... Eriol, yo... Me he enamorado de ti. –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Tomoyo... –suspiró sorprendido.

— Quién lo diría ¿Cierto? –sonrió levemente para sí misma. — Creo que llevó sintiendo esto desde hace mucho... Pero por alguna razón, me rehusaba a aceptar estos sentimientos. Quizá por qué no fueron las circunstancias adecuadas pero, eso ya no me importa más... Yo bueno... Sólo quería que lo supieras... De verdad espero que esto no afecte la relación que tenemos hasta ahora... –decía aún muy sonrojada.

— Tomoyo... –la llamó. Ella lo miró a los ojos. — Yo... Te amo... –dijo por fin. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. — Yo también he estado ocultando mis sentimientos desde hace mucho. Al igual que tú, no quería que nuestra relación se viera afectada...

— Eriol... ¿Lo dices en serio? –la chica aún no se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

— Sí. Te amo Tomoyo. –suspiró.

— Eriol... –suspiró. Tomoyo se acercó lentamente al rostro del chico. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, podían sentir la respiración del otro.

— Tomoyo... –interrumpió el momento haciendo que la chica retrocediera. — No podemos...

— ¿De qué hablas...? Pensé que tú...

— Sí. No me malinterpretes. –decía nervioso. — De verdad me gustas mucho y te amo... –repitió. — Pero, me temo que ahora no es un buen momento para... Bueno... Nosotros...

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó sin entender nada.

— Yo... Bueno... Solo dame un poco de tiempo ¿Sí? Es lo único que te pido... Déjame arreglar un par de cosas... Y después, si tú quieres... Bueno, me gustaría que tú y yo... Saliéramos...

Tomoyo no estaba convencida con tan vaga explicación. ¿Qué lo detenía para estar con ella? ¿Acaso había otra mujer? ¿Kaori, quizá? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura, es que había dado un paso muy grande al confesarle sus sentimientos a Eriol, y no quería dar un paso atrás. Bueno, si tiempo es lo que necesitaba, ella se lo daría. Lo esperaría. Solo esperaba que no fuera mucho.

— De acuerdo. –dijo Tomoyo firmemente.

— ¿De verdad? –dijo sorprendido.

— Sí. Ya te lo dije, te amo Eriol. Me he enamorado de ti. Es por eso, que si necesitas tiempo, yo te lo daré. Esperaré por ti. –dijo levemente sonrojada.

Eriol se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

— Gracias. –dijo el chico.

Tomoyo se acercó nuevamente a su rostro, y depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de Eriol. Él quedó sorprendido ante el gesto.

— No tardes... ¿Vale? –dijo Tomoyo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

— No lo haré... –contestó Eriol honestamente. Él tampoco quería dar un paso atrás. Quería estar con Tomoyo, quería formar una familia con ella y ver crecer a su hijo, juntos. Pero primero, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con Syaoran y claro, hablar seriamente con Kaori. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con sus amigos. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado, y esperaba poder compartir su felicidad con Tomoyo junto con sus amigos libremente, sin prejuicios, sin culpas, sin heridas.

...

Tomoyo regresó a casa con un sentimiento de alivio, pues por fin había aclarado lo que pasaba por su corazón. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así... No siquiera durante sus últimos años con Kurogane.

Quería sentirse culpable por aquello, pero, no podía hacerlo. Por fin comprendió que su corazón había cambiado de dueño, y para su sorpresa, aquel sentimiento era correspondido... Quizá al final, sí que podría darle a su hija la familia que merecía...

Pero, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, pues era evidente que Eriol le estaba ocultando algo, y ese algo impedía que comenzarán su historia de amor. Pero como dijo antes, ella esperaría por él...

Por otro lado, aquella noche, Syaoran se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Sakura. Odiaba verla tan confundida, tan triste. Así que decidió hacerle compañía. Ambos durmieron abrazando a su compañero.

Sakura estaba muy agradecida por el gran apoyo que Syaoran le estaba mostrando. Tenía demasiada suerte de tenerlo a su lado, sobre todo en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que él se marchara a Hong Kong? Bien, tendría que aprender a no depender tanto de él... Aun así, no quería que ese día llegara.

A la mañana siguiente, Syaoran y Sakura salieron del departamento para dirigirse a una cafetería que tenían cerca para desayunar.

De camino, se encontraron con Tomoyo que iba saliendo de una pequeña tienda. Llevaba dos pequeñas bolsas en una mano.

— Buenos días Tomoyo. –saludó Sakura alegre acercándose a su amiga.

— Hola Sakura. –saludó sonriente la chica. Sin embargo esa sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto notó la presencia de Syaoran. Aún estaba molesta por el golpe que le había dado a Eriol.

— Hola Tomoyo. –saludó alegre el chico. — ¿Te ayudo con tus compras? –dijo amablemente acercándose para tomar las bolsas. Tomoyo se apartó de inmediato.

— No. Estoy bien. –dijo sería. Los castaños se extrañaron ante la inusual actitud de la futura madre

— De acuerdo... –dijo el doctor.

—. Syaoran y yo estábamos por ir a desayunar, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? –preguntó Sakura.

— No, gracias. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. –dijo amablemente a su amiga, ignorando por completo al doctor.

— Que pena. Bueno, será para la próxima. –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

— Si. Una pena... –dijo sería nuevamente. — Bueno, debo irme. Hasta luego. –sonrió levemente a su amiga. Para los castaños era más que evidente que algo le ocurría, y ese algo, al parecer tenía que ver con Syaoran, pues a Sakura la trataba como siempre, sin embargo, con el chico estaba de lo más distante. Cosa muy rara en ella.

Sakura iba a dejar el tema para más tarde, cuando ambas estuvieran solas, pero al parecer su novio tenía otro plan diferente, y se adelantó.

— ¿Ocurre algo Tomoyo? –preguntó el chico con cautela. Sakura suspiró internamente. Tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran, eran las personas más amables del mundo... Pero cuando se enfadaban... Bueno, no era algo bonito... No quería imaginarse a esos dos molestos al mismo tiempo.

—No pasa nada. –dijo sin darle importancia.

— ¿De verdad? Porque puedo notar algo de molestia por tu parte... –dijo el chico. Sakura notó por su tono de voz, que su novio comenzaba a irritarse.

— Bueno, si estoy molesta o no, no te incumbe. –dijo la ojiazul sin más.

— Tomoyo... –reprendió Sakura levemente.

— Tienes razón. –dijo Syaoran. — Es algo que no me debería importar. ¿Pero sabes por qué si me importa? Porque al parecer tu molestia es conmigo. –dijo levemente enfadado.

— No te sientas tan importante... –bufó la chica. Sakura estaba de lo más nerviosa. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en esta situación?

— Tommy, ¿Que sucede? –preguntó Sakura con cautela.

— Saku... No es contigo, de verdad, no te preocupes. –dijo Tomoyo amablemente.

— ¿Qué te hice? –dijo Syaoran. Era más que evidente que el problema era con él. Estaba molesto, pero más que con Tomoyo, con la situación de no saber lo que pasaba. Si le había hecho algo a la chica, quería saberlo para disculparse y enmendarse.

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? Lo que sucede es que tienes la mano demasiado pesada, ¿No crees, Syaoran?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? –dijo el doctor.

— Ahora no sabes de lo que hablo... Vaya, que curioso. –dijo sarcásticamente. — ¿Por qué no vas a ver el labio roto de Eriol? Quizá así se te refresque la memoria.

Con que era eso... pensó Syaoran. Sakura solo los miraba confundida.

— ¿Labio roto? ¿De qué hablas Tommy? –preguntó Sakura.

— Tu novio le rompió la cara a Eriol ayer. –dijo enfadada.

— ¿Qué? Syaoran... ¿Eso es cierto?

— Bueno, no fue toda la cara. –bufó Syaoran. — Lo que pasa es que ayer discutimos... Me molesté y lo golpeé. –explicaba a su novia con calma. — Pero no fue la gran cosa. No es como si nunca hubiéramos discutido. De hecho él también me ha golpeado varias veces y...

— Syaoran... –suspiró Sakura resignada. De verdad que a veces esos dos se podían comportar como niños. A Tomoyo no le gustaba la calma con la que hablaba sobre el asunto. Había lastimado a Eriol... A _SU_ Eriol.

— ¿Cuándo vas a madurar Syaoran? –decía Tomoyo.

— Mira Tomoyo, de verdad te estimo mucho. Y sé lo importante que eres para Sakura, así que con todo respeto, no te metas en esto. Son asuntos míos y de Eriol. Por favor, no te metas. –intentaba decir educadamente, aunque seguía levemente molesto.

— También se convierten en mis asuntos cuando lastimas al padre de mi hija.

— Sólo fue una boba discusión de amigos. No fue para tanto... –suspiró cansado.

— ¿No fue para tanto? Le rompiste el labio Syaoran. Tiene la cara toda hinchada...

— Bueno, quizá se me pasó la mano, pero como te digo, no es la primera vez que nos herimos por una boba pelea...

— Bueno, entonces déjame aclararte que esta es la última vez que lo lastimas entonces. –dijo Tomoyo como toda una madre enfurecida.

— Creo que el amor te está cegando. –se burló Syaoran levemente. Pues él ya intuía lo que sentía ella por su amigo.

Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues como de costumbre, era la última en enterarse de todo.

— Tommy... –dijo con sorpresa.

— No lo vuelvas a tocar. –dijo sin más. — Hasta luego Sakura. –sonrió a su amiga y se dio media vuelta comenzando su camino. Los otros dos se quedaron observando cómo se alejaba.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que acaba de pasar? –dijo Sakura confundida.

— ¿Aún no te das cuenta? –sonrió con ternura ante lo despiadada que era su chica. — A Tomoyo le gusta Eriol... Aunque, creo que va mucho más lejos que eso...

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. ¿Te digo un secreto? El sentimiento es mutuo. Eriol está enamorado de ella.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?! –exclamó sorprendida.

— Pensé que te darías cuenta. Estas cosas son evidentes. –rio.

— Oye, ¿Y puedo saber por qué discutieron tú y Eriol?

— Es que Eriol ha sido un tonto últimamente... –dijo sin más retomando su camino hasta la cafetería. Sakura comenzó a caminar también para no quedarse atrás. Ya hablaría después con Tomoyo sobre esto. Incluso le parecía graciosa la situación. Nunca había visto así a su amiga, y menos por un chico.

Tomoyo caminaba molesta hacia su departamento. Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien haciendo que sus compras salieran de las bolsas.

— Ah... Lo siento mucho. –dijo Tomoyo apenada recogiendo sus cosas del suelo sin mirar a la otra persona.

— Tomoyo... –la llamó aquella persona. Se hincó para ayudar a la chica a recoger sus cosas del suelo.

— Kurogane... –dijo sorprendida al ver al chico.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. He tenido mucho trabajo y estoy empezando nuevos proyectos, y me quedé sin tiempo para actualizar.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, me alegran mucho y me dan energía para continuar escribiendo y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y espero actualizar muy, muy pronto.**

 **Saludos! :D**


End file.
